Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Odyssey of Dreams
by ChronoWeapon
Summary: Taking place one year after Nightmare's defeat, Cappy Town is visited by a jester named Marx who intends to rule with eight ancient mystical stones called Dream Stones. Meanwhile, a force far more terrible than Nightmare arrives, known as Dark Matter. Kirby sets out with friends to locate all the Dream Stones to hopefully defeat Marx, the Dark Matter and even a mechanical clone!
1. Prologue: The Wandering Jester

All characters are copyright of Nintendo

Kirby: Right Back at Ya!

Odyssey of Dreams

By: ChronoWeapon

Prologue: The Wandering Jester

The sun cast its bright light over the fields of Dreamland and over the peaceful village known as Cappy Town. Two years ago a young, very young round pink creature arrived here and happily made his home here. The citizens were welcoming of the youngster, except for a self proclaimed king. The young warrior came to be known as Kirby and his arrival was foretold by Kabu, a large stone statue that guarded a safe house for weary warriors. King Dedede, a large overweight blue penguin-like creature that wore red robes and wielded a giant hammer and his advisor Escargoon, a large purple snail and considerably skilled doctor and engineer, grew jealous of the attention Kirby took from them. They were eager to push Kirby from their kingdom, however, Kirby had already made good friends with the denizens of Cappy Town, those which include, Tiff, a bright young alien girl with blonde hair in a ponytail and a body suit that was pink on top and green on the bottom separated by a zigzag and she wore orange shoes. Tuff, who was Tiff's headstrong younger brother who's green and blonde hair covered his eyes and he wore a purple pair of shorts that were held up by a strap of cloth that was slung around his right shoulder. Among them were three other friendly Cappy children and a smart mouthed, wise cracking yellow bird named Tokkori.

King Dedede, jealous of Kirby, was constantly motivated to order monsters from a war mongering company known as Holy Nightmare. Kirby was able to bust and break every monster that was thrown at him, but despite this he was still friendly towards Dedede and Escargoon. Kirby was assisted many times by a mysterious knight aptly know as Meta Knight, he was always dressed in armor and wore a purple cape, his face is currently unknown and two disciples stood by his side both named Sword and Blade respectively. At times Meta Knight seemed to assist Kirby and at others seemed to be against him. Finally, after months of construction, and during a raid by Holy Nightmare, Meta Knight revealed his biggest and most well kept secret. He was constructing a battle ship that lay deep under Dedede's castle in hopes that he could travel to the Holy Nightmare stronghold. After a lot of squabbling, Meta Knight and Kirby with the help of all his friends entered Nightmare's compound. Kirby and his friends managed to destroy the compound and Nightmare along with it. With the ultimate victory under their belts, Kirby and his friends returned to Dreamland to celebrate their well deserved victory. The Nightmare War had finally come to an end.

*Dreamland, One Year Later*

Escargoon entered the throne room with a cart full of food, "Here you are sire, just like you wanted," he said with a grimace. King Dedede began munching on his platter of assorted foods. He seemed rather bummed out as he ate. "What's wrong sire, you seem down?"

"Ah, Escargoon, after Kirby got ridda Nightmare it's been so hard to think up somethin' to get ridda Kirby," he said glumly. The King had a southern drawl to his speech.

"Well sire, I don't think stealing all the food in Dreamland is all that good of a plan sire," Escargoon stated.

"I know that ya block head!" Dedede shouted as he slammed his fist into the table.

"Well, y'know Kirby has really grown in the last year," he explained.

"I know, he seems to be gettin' stronger every day," Dedede said depressed.

"Well maybe if you would actually attack Kirby instead of challenging him to a game of golf or pinball we might get somewhere," Escargoon said with frustration.

"That's what I'm so glum about, I got no more ideas!" Dedede said with distress.

"Well sire, I've been cooking up a little something in my lab. How about coming to see it after your done gorging yourself?" Escargoon said sarcastically.

"Fine then I will!" Dedede shouted as he threw an empty platter at Escargoon. The platter smacked him straight on the head, knocking him to the ground.

*Escargoon's Laboratory*

Escargoon led King Dedede to his lab and turned on the lights. The room was filled with odds and ends, multiple mechanical devices, junk parts, tools and a picture of Escargoon's mother, who greatly resembles him.

"What is all this?" Dedede said puzzled.

"Sire, this is what I've been working on this past year, behold!" Escargoon said with zeal as he opened three capsules. In the capsules, lay three robots that poorly resembled Kirby.

"Yer gonna give him toy's to play with? I thought we were tryin' to get rid of him not give him presents!" Dedede said flustered.

"No, no sire, these are fighting robots, they're going to get rid of Kirby for us. I figure it like this, Kirby defeats his opponents by copying them, right?" he asked.

"I know that! So what if he does?" Dedede said puzzled.

"Well, I figure that we could turn his strategy against him. You know, copy the copycat!" Escargoon explained.

"That don't sound like a bad idea at all Escargoon," Dedede said with newfound excitement. He rushed over to the first capsule and looked hard at the machine inside. It was round and bulky and unpainted. The body was made of metal and had welding seams all over it. "The name of this one…," Dedede began reading. "He's called Mecha Kirby Mark I. Neat I like it, let's send it for a test drive!" he continued as he pressed a red switch on the capsule.

"Sire, no!" Escargoon pleaded. Mecha Kirby Mark I stirred and began to sputter. It walked out from the capsule and bowed to King Dedede.

"Well at least someone gives me respect 'round here!" Dedede chuckled. 'Now Mecha Kirby, I want you to go get rid of the real Kirby!"

"Poyo," Mecha Kirby said with a mechanically monotone voice. Mecha Kirby fired up jets in its back and flew through the roof.

"Wow, Escargoon, ya really outdid yerself, these aren't as bad as the robot copy of yerself you made a while back," Dedede chuckled. Escargoon only sighed with a scowl at Dedede's verbal jab.

*Kirby's House*

Kirby, Tiff, and Tuff were playing ball outside Kirby's house while Tokkori supervised or rather made fun of Kirby whenever he made a mistake.

"Hey Kirby, you forgot to tie your shoes!" Tokkori said mischievously, Tokkori had a Cajun accent to his speech.

Kirby looked down at his feet, "What Tokkori talking about?!" he shouted back. However, the ball ended hitting Kirby in the face. Tokkori chuckled at Kirby's misfortune.

"Tokkori, you knock that off!" Tiff shouted angrily. Tiff walked over to Kirby and helped him up. "Are you okay Kirby?"

"Kirby okay," Kirby said reassuringly.

"Yeah, Tokkori what was that for?!" Tuff asked also flustered.

"I wanted to see how sharp his concentration was! The boy's gotta stay on his toes ya know!" he explained with a chuckle.

Suddenly, a large round ball came bouncing up to Kirby and Tiff. It resembled a beach ball and stopped completely only a few feet away from Kirby and Tiff.

"Hey, whose ball is this?" Tiff called out.

"That ball…, would belong to me!" said a strange yet cheery voice that seemed to be without origin. With a puff of milky white smoke a strange jester appeared. He wore a red and blue jester cap with white puffy bobbles at each end and he had a big red bowtie with brown clown-like shoes. Finally, he had a sweet, innocent look on his pale purplish face.

"Who are you?" Tuff asked suspiciously.

"Greetings Dream Landers, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Marx I am a wandering jester simply looking for a little help," he explained.

"Uh, nice to meet you Marx I'm Tuff and this is my sister Tiff and my best friend Kirby!" Tuff greeted.

"Oh ho, I know exactly who Kirby is. I run into a lot of gossip on my travels and word has it that you're a young Star Warrior. Hmm, simply fascinating to meet you face to face!" he said cheerfully.

Suddenly, the party's attention was driven to a sound in the sky, "Hey, what's that?" Tiff said as she looked at a jet trail that was headed straight for them. Tiff quickly noticed the object heading straight for them, "Everybody hit the deck!"

The object landed, throwing dust into the air from the small crater it just made. Kirby instantly took a fighting stance, getting ready for what might jump out at them. The dust cleared to reveal a mechanical doppelganger of Kirby.

"What is this!?" Tiff asked in fear and confusion. "A robot that looks like Kirby?"

"Poyo, destroy Kirby, poyo," it hummed.

Suddenly, a microphone came on through the robot, uttering two very familiar voices, "Hey Kirby, it's me King Dedede!" he said.

"What are you up to now Dedede?!" Tiff asked angrily.

"Now, now, I just want to play a little game with Kirby that's all!" Dedede said innocently.

"Yay, Kirby like games!" Kirby said excited.

"All ya have to do Kirby is spar with my little toy here and if ya win I'll give ya some goodies!" Dedede said deviously.

"Sire you can't!" Escargoon pleaded. "Mecha Kirby's not…," Escargoon was interrupted by a mallet swing.

"Shut up Escargoon, you ain't the boss 'round here!" Dedede commanded. "Now let's begin our little game!"

Kirby dashed towards his metallic copy and he jumped into the air and performed a flawless flip kick. Kirby's kick struck the hunk of junk with ease and made his landing. Mecha Kirby sparked and sputtered and finally exploded into a myriad of shards and broken parts. "Hahaa, Kirby win!" he said cheerfully.

"What the- hey Escargoon, why did it just blow up like that!? Wasn't it supposed to block or fight back or somethin'?" Dedede asked angrily.

"That's what I was trying to tell you! Mark I was just a prototype!" Escargoon shouted.

"Well what about Mark II? Is he ready?" Dedede asked with irritation.

"Well it's not perfect, but yes, this one is actually ready!" Escargoon bellowed. With out hesitation King Dedede push the switch on the Mark II capsule, activating him. Mark II was sleeker with a sliver finish and looked a little more like Kirby than Mark I.

"Go Mark II avenge your fallen brother!" Escargoon shouted. Mecha Kirby Mark II activated jets, but Mark II had jets in its feet rather than its back. This one was a lot faster then Mark I.

"Way to go Kirby, you showed that tin can whose boss!" Tuff cheered.

"What a marvelous performance Kirby!" Marx congratulated.

"Poyo, poyo!" Kirby cheered as he blushed from the compliments.

"Don't relax yet Kirby I think another one is headed this way!" Tiff warned. Mecha Kirby Mark II landed only moments later, also stirring up dust in its wake.

When the dust cleared, King Dedede spoke over the microphone again, "Not so fast Kirby are ya ready for round two!?

Mark II was the first to launch an attack this time. Kirby jumped over Mecha Kirby's lunge and counterattacked with a back kick. The metallic monstrosity slammed hard into a tree; however Mark II was a little more durable. It dashed at Kirby again and Kirby countered with a Slide Kick that through the robot into the air. As it attempted to recover, Kirby grabbed his doppelganger in a choke hold and jumped to an incredible height while holding it. At the peak of the jump Kirby started heading back down to the ground and slammed Mark II so hard that he violently exploded as Kirby jumped out of the crater left behind.

"Kirby win goodies now?" Kirby asked with excitement.

"Not again, the robot was doin' well that time!" Dedede said with shattered hope. "Oh well, Mark III should be ready to go!"

"No sire, not this one, I still have to work out the bugs! The emotionizer is only eighty percent installed!" Escargoon pleaded.

"I don't care!" Dedede said as he pushed the big red button. Mark III resembled Kirby much more than the other two predecessors and was even colored properly. Mark III was different as it was made from high quality parts instead of scraps. "Now this is what I'm talkin' 'bout, this one is really good lookin'!" Dedede said impressed. "Now you, go and get Kirby and don't fail!"

"B-but sire I!" Escargoon stuttered.

"Come on we ain't missing this!" King Dedede said as he grabbed Escargoon by his eye stalk. Mecha Kirby Mark III used its jets as well and began heading towards Kirby's house. King Dedede exited his castle in his white classic Rolls Royce Limousine.

"Marvelous Kirby, marvelous, what a great show you put on!" Marx cheered with excitement as he jumped up and down on his ball.

"Hey look, in the distance!" Tuff warned. "It's King Dedede and that rat Escargoon!"

"Yeah and it looks like a third one of those robots is also headed this way," Tiff said. Within a few short moments King Dedede arrived and as well did Mark III. "Doesn't he know when to give up?!"

"Get ready for round three Kirby!" Dedede announced confidently.

"How many of these things did you guys make?" Tiff asked angrily.

"This is the last one, thanks to you little brats," Escargoon said as he began salvaging the parts from Mark I and Mark II as Dedede gloated. He soon collected all the parts and loaded them into the trunk of the limousine.

Mecha Kirby Mark III stared Kirby down for a few seconds, sizing each other up. Kirby could tell this one was the one that would pose a greater threat than the last two. Mark III and Kirby had enough of the stare down and charged at each other. Kirby executed a side kick but it was promptly dodged by Mark III as it jumped over Kirby. Mark III took the opportunity to counterattack with a back kick. Kirby flew backwards but was able to catch himself in midair by flying. He landed and they rushed at each other again. The two collided in a stalemate and they backed off each other. Kirby looked around for anything he could use. Kirby spotted a nicely sized boulder and he began to inhale it. He swallowed the stone and began reacquainting himself with an all familiar power he commonly used. "Pound, pound, CRUSH, Stone Kirby!" Kirby shouted strongly. After the transformation Kirby's skin was tanned and he wore a samurai-like dark blue helmet with a red tuft of hair on top, a guard on the back and a star on the forehead piece. Mark III continued his assault on the little pink hero. Mark III lunged at him with a solid punch, but before it could connect Kirby encased his body in solid rock. Stone Kirby rammed the lunging robot causing its armor to crack slightly and fly back and over the cliff into the ravine.

"No way, Kirby defeated this one too!?" Dedede shouted angrily.

"I told you I had to work out the bugs!" Escargoon shouted sadly. Stone Kirby turned his attention to the King and Escargoon. "Waah, let's get out of here!"

"I agree!" Dedede stated. The two got back in the limousine and tried to start it. However, Stone Kirby picked up the car, "Let go, here take this!" Dedede shouted as he tossed down a watermelon. Kirby instantly put down the car and they sped away. Kirby uncased his body and discarded his stone power.

"Yay, Kirby wins prize!" He said happily as he began munching on the watermelon.

"Ah, that was a great performance Kirby!" Marx cheered yet again. "I'm glad I got to witness your prowess first hand!"

"Thank you!" Kirby said with a mouth full. He finished the watermelon in a single gulp.

"Now that, that's out of the way, did you say you needed help with something Marx?" Tiff asked politely.

"Oh yes, down to business. It all started in Vegetable Valley just north of here, I was traveling in this direction and there was a field just on the outskirts of this town. I was carrying a large jewel that my dying grandmother gave me, just before she passed away."

Tiff and Tuff began to grow sad as Marx went deeper into his story, "My grandmother told me the gem brings good luck so I want to do some research on it. I heard an elderly Cappy archeologist by the name of Professor Curio could help me. Can you tell me where I can find him?" Marx asked.

"Oh, hold on I have a map of our town in my bag you could use," Tiff said kindly. Tiff walked into Kirby's house and came back out with a red bag. She reached into her bag and took a map out and handed it to Marx.

"Thank you kindly, may good luck fallow you wherever you go!" Marx said joyfully as he hopped away. "Oh and one more thing," he said as he looked back. "On the outskirts of this town I met a crazed Waddle Dee that tried to attack me, so he might be headed to this town. I would keep an eye out for him he is wearing a blue do-rag and is wielding a mean parasol."

"Um okay, we'll keep an eye out for him. Isn't that right Kirby?" Tiff asked cheerfully. Kirby nodded happily. With that, Marx hopped away on his ball and into town.

"Well, that's it for me today," Tuff said adjusting his shoulders. "Boy I am hungry. I'm going home to grab something to eat, you coming sis?"

"Yeah, but I gotta run into town for a few things first," Tiff said. "You want to come along Kirby?"

"Poyo," Kirby agreed happily. Tuff headed back to the castle in a hurry.

"Well Kirby, I guess it's just you and me now," Tiff said with a smile. "Let's take the scenic route Kirby it's a lot more relaxing," Tiff suggested happily.

"Poyo, okay!" Kirby agreed once more. With that, Kirby and Tiff headed into town via the scenic and peaceful road.

*End Prologue*


	2. Ch 1: A Dark Plague

Kirby: Right Back at Ya!

Odyssey of Dreams

By: ChronoWeapon

Chapter 1: A Dark Plague

Following their ordeal with King Dedede's latest plan, Kirby and Tiff decided to take the scenic route back into Cappy Town, well, Tiff did, Kirby just followed as he happily took in the scenery around him. The winding dirt road was peaceful and calm and beautiful foliage and other assorted plants lined the sides of the road.

Suddenly, the serenity of the stroll was broken as Kirby and Tiff's attention were drawn elsewhere by someone in peril, "Help, help somebody!" shouted a voice in distress.

"You hear that Kirby, let's go see what's wrong!" Tiff said alarmed. Kirby nodded bravely and together they followed the dirt trail up to a farm were the shepherd and his sheep were under attack by a Waddle Dee wearing a blue do-rag and brandishing a parasol strapped to his back.

Kirby eyed the Waddle Dee with curiosity, "Poyo, why Waddle Dee attack sheep?!" Kirby asked confused.

"I don't know, but it looks like that Waddle Dee is the one Marx was complaining about," Tiff deduced. Tiff leaped over the fence with Kirby following, "Hey, knock it off leave those sheep alone!" she shouted angrily. This caught the Waddle Dee's attention.

"Kirby, s-stop this crazy Waddle Dee, he's terrorizing Mayor Len's sheep!" the shepherd said fearfully as he shivered on the ground.

The renegade Waddle Dee only groaned and mumbled and his movements were twitchy and erratic.

"What's wrong with him?" Tiff asked herself. "This Waddle Dee looks sick or as if he's bewitched…"

"Stop scaring sheep!" Kirby shouted strongly. The Waddle Dee did not seem to respond to Kirby's threat. Kirby dashed towards the rogue Waddle Dee in attempt to knock him out. The Waddle Dee however, flawlessly blocked Kirby's attack. In return, the Waddle Dee grabbed Kirby and gave him a hard toss, but Kirby quickly caught himself and rolled along the ground. As soon as he caught his footing the Waddle Dee appeared right in front of him. Both Kirby and the Waddle Dee traded back and forth high speed jabs with some connecting and others blocked or parried. After a botched parry by the Waddle Dee, Kirby performed a flip kick to break the chain of jabs. The kick connected sending the Waddle Dee back into constant back flips. Once the Waddle Dee caught his footing he stopped for a second to catch his breath.

"Po~yo…," Kirby moaned.

"This Waddle Dee must have been trained very well to keep Kirby on his toes!" Tiff said out loud. The Waddle Dee pulled his parasol from his back but it quickly became apparent that it was not a normal parasol as its red and white stripes faded into a sickly green and a single eye emerged with an odd sense of sadistic joy. The Waddle Dee was wielding a Drifter, which was a monstrous umbrella monster. Kirby could hear the Drifter giggle and the Waddle Dee's grunts as he could only defend himself against the highly skilled Waddle Dee.

Tiff took a battle ready stance, "Well, a Drifter, it seems we found the cause of the Waddle Dee's bewitchment but, I've been on the sidelines long enough, time to put those martial arts that Meta Knight taught me to good use!" Tiff said bravely. Tiff charged the Waddle Dee and threw in a spin kick to the Waddle Dee's backside. It connected, throwing the Waddle Dee to the ground, causing him to drop the Drifter monster. "Kirby, now, suck up that monster!"

Kirby wasted no time inhaling the parasol-like monster. As Kirby became reacquainted with a Parasol, the Waddle Dee turned his attention to his unseen assailant. The Waddle Dee began to throw multiple jabs at her. Tiff reacted quickly as she bravely countered with some of her own, however, it became apparent that Tiff was faster, but the Waddle Dee was more accurate and had more strength. The Waddle Dee broke the chain with an uppercut. Tiff fell into a back flip and landed safely on the ground. As she regained her composure she wiped a drop of blood from her sore mouth.

Kirby seemed impressed, "Tiff grow strong!" he said happily. Kirby then began his own assault in an attempt to finish what he started. The Waddle Dee not only seemed to be skilled with the parasol, but was also skilled at defending himself against it as well. The Waddle Dee dodged the swipes from the parasol and got in a few jabs to Kirby's face. Tiff interfered with a kick that stunned the Waddle Dee long enough for Kirby to pick him up with the parasol and juggle him with ease. After juggling him, Kirby tossed him high into the air. Kirby flew into the air, following his opponent. At the pinnacle of the height reached, Kirby smashed the Waddle Dee back down to the soil with a hard swing of the parasol. After the dust cleared from the impact the attack seemed to knock the Waddle Dee unconscious.

"There, that did it, we beat him!" Tiff cheered. Suddenly, the Waddle Dee's half buried body grew as black as coal and a strange gooey black substance separated itself from his battered body. A small eye appeared as the gooey black substance levitated into the air and changed into a spherical shape. It looked dizzy as it flew away.

"Eww, nasty black icky," Kirby said with disgust.

Tiff was astounded as she initially believed that the Drifter was the cause of the Waddle Dee's actions, "W-what was that? Was that really the cause of the Waddle Dee's behavior, I thought it was the Drifter this whole time!" she said confused. "I guess that's why he didn't stop attacking even after the Drifter was defeated…"

The Waddle Dee came back to consciousness and dug his way out of the dirt. As he dusted himself off, he looked his body over and realized he was normal again, "C-can it be? Oh happy day! I'm free, FREE, the long nightmare has ended!" he shouted with great joy. He began to dance and throw random Vulcan Jabs with some Smash Kicks. He then faced Kirby and Tiff. "Thank you so much for freeing me from that terrible abomination!"

"You mean you were possessed by that thing?" Tiff asked confused.

"Yes, that thing entered my body and started filling me with uncontrollable rage! I was so frightened, the voices I heard were so loud and it felt like my brain was being clawed at!" he said still a little shaken.

"Well, uh, glad we could help," Tiff said a little uneasy.

"Waddle Dee okay now?" Kirby asked curiously as he handed over the parasol.

"Yeah Kirby, he should be alright now," Tiff reassured.

The Waddle Dee took back his parasol and placed it on his back, "It is customary for a Waddle Dee to repay a kind deed and I intend to repay you for freeing me," the Waddle Dee explained.

"That's okay, we really don't need you to…," Tiff said as she was interrupted.

"Oh, but I must, if you save a life you are responsible for it and intend to relieve you of that burden," the Waddle Dee said adamantly.

"If I may ask, what were you doing before you were possessed?" Tiff asked with great curiosity.

"Well, first of all, you can just call me Waddle Dee, and second, I was in a tango with a nasty jester," Waddle Dee explained.

Tiff and Kirby instantly knew who Waddle Dee was talking about, but still wanted to believe that it was not the same jester.

"Well, it was about this time yesterday that I was minding my own business traveling the Green Greens Plains to the north coming from Vegetable Valley when a large beautiful amethyst that was uncut fell from the sky. It was one impressive piece of ice that's for sure. I thought I could just keep it to myself, but then I was suddenly tackled by that jester. I wrestled around with him for a little while until he pushed me into a ravine. I somehow managed to climb out of the ravine, but everything went black after that," He continued thoroughly.

"Come on Kirby, I think this could be bad," Tiff said with a dark fear growing in her heart.

"Why what's wrong?" Waddle Dee asked curiously.

"I think that jester you're talking about is the same one we met earlier today!" Tiff said with fear. With that, Tiff and Kirby began sprinting back to the town with Waddle Dee following close behind.

*Professor Curio's Shop, Cappy Town*

Marx forced Professor Curio to the ground and smashed some of his priceless artifacts, "W-who are you, w-what do you want from me?!" Professor Curio asked with fear.

Marx gave a sadistic grin, "My name is Marx, old man, and my research has led me here to find something of importance to me," Marx said angrily. It took me quite awhile to track down an ancient map of Pop Star, but I've had enough of waiting. I want the map of ancient Pop Star and I want it now!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Mr. Curio pleaded.

"The legend said that the map of ancient Popstar would reveal the locations of the other Dream Stones. So as you can see, I require it to find the others that are just like this one," he said revealing a rather large uncut amethyst.

Kirby and his friends busted into Curio's shop, "Well, well, well, here you are, I'm gonna repay you for shoving me into that ravine!" Waddle Dee said strongly. Kirby and Tiff confronted Marx.

"You know we really gotta stop meeting like this!" Marx chuckled insanely to the Waddle Dee.

"So you really are a demented jester after all!" Tiff accused.

"Hey, hey, if I had hands I'd give you a round of applause," Marx said sarcastically.

"Leave Curio alone, we fight outside!" Kirby commanded.

"You know you're not the one in the position to make threats, I have the old buzzard…," Marx said as he was interrupted by the fact that he lost track of Mr. Curio. "Hey, where'd you go old man?"

"Kirby take this," Mr. Curio said as he emerged from a secret compartment in the wall. He tossed an old rolled up piece of paper that was tied with a piece of string and a blood red gem stone shaped like a five pointed star.

Kirby inhaled the map hastily, "You best spit that map out boy, if you know what's good for you!" Marx said with fury.

"Poyo, come get it!" Kirby shouted as he and his friends left the Curio shop.

"I should have known, kids always want to do things the hard way these days," Marx said with a sigh. Marx angrily left Mr. Curio's shop via teleportation. He trailed Kirby and his friends deep into town until he gained the lead on them and then he teleported in front of them, blocking their path. "Give me the map, boy!"

Kirby jumped back to distance himself from Marx. With a puff of smoke Marx's favorite ball appeared with him balancing on top of it. Marx sneered at Kirby then jumped back into a back flip and kicked his ball with great strength at Kirby.

The ball smacked Kirby and he flew back down the street shouting in pain, but Kirby caught himself and regained his senses fairly quickly. Marx instantly teleported so close to Kirby he could feel his breath. In that instant, Marx flip kicked Kirby into the air. Marx then followed him by teleporting above the rising puffball.

"I think you need to chill, Star Warrior!" Marx announced as he spit up a spiked bomb. The bomb exploded on Kirby and encased him in ice. After being hit, Kirby spiraled toward the ground. Waddle Dee managed to catch Kirby with his parasol before he hit the pavement. Kirby was then able to break from the ice and he showed his discomfort by shivering.

"You okay Kirby?" Waddle Dee asked with concern.

"Kirby!" Tiff shouted worried. "I'm glad your okay, you had me worried!"

"What's going on out here?" Mayor Len said as he drove up in his car with his wife, Hana.

"Take cover, you guys," Tiff warned. Marx went on the offensive once again.

"Uh, I hate to interrupt, but here he comes!" Waddle Dee warned. "Kirby, you go left, I'll go right!"

"Right!" Kirby agreed. Just as Marx was about to attack Kirby and Waddle Dee, the two went in separate directions. Marx hit the ground with his feet and split the pavement beneath him. Kirby and Waddle Dee rebounded and jumped back in Marx's direction. Before Marx could escape Kirby and Waddle Dee unloaded on him with a barrage of Vulcan Jabs. Tiff jumped in and performed a drop kick and landed straight in Marx's face.

Marx flew back and hit a tree he instantly popped back up and was angry as a hornet, "You little punks, when I rule Pop Star you're going to be the first to die!"

"Rule, Pop Star? Is that what you're after?" Tiff asked surprised. "You have a bigger ego than King Dedede!"

"Perhaps I've said too much, oh well, it's time I ended this little game," Marx said confidently.

"How do you plan to do that, it's three against one?" Waddle Dee asked believing the odds to be in their favor.

"With this of course, do you know what this is?" Marx asked as he pulled a gem out from under his cap with the use of psycho kinesis.

"Yeah, it's the gem stone you mercilessly tackled me over!" Waddle Dee said angrily.

"You mean the one his dying grandmother gave to him…?" Tiff said sarcastically.

"Well you're half right, dip stick!" Marx insulted. "This is called a 'Dream Stone'."

"Dream Stone?" Kirby said puzzled.

"Yes, it's and ancient gem stone that holds a nearly infinite level of magical energies. They can be used as a power source to power machines or they give someone a boost of power, unlock special abilities or even manipulate the environment."

"SO that's why you wanted it back so badly," Waddle Dee stated.

"Don't patronize me kid, I need all eight of them!" Marx explained. "When all eight Dream Stones are gathered they can be used to turn dreams into realities."

"Let me guess, you want all of them so you're dream of ruling Pop Star will come true?" Tiff asked coldly.

"Heeheehee, you hit the nail on the head with the hammer little girl!" Marx said dementedly. Marx concentrated on the Dream Stone with his mind and it began to glow brightly. In a bright flash, Marx's body powered up and his body radiated with an amethyst colored aura. "Now this is the power needed to rule the world!" he said as he teleported. Before anyone could react, Marx appeared behind Kirby and his friends "Choke on this!" he said as released a large beam of light from a magical sigil that appeared before him. The beam of light carried Kirby and his friends all the way out of town and they crashed unconscious on the ground. Marx teleported to Kirby's location and stomped on his body, causing him to cough up the map. "I'll be taking this now. You'll be the first to witness my rise to greatness!" Marx boasted as he took the map with his psychic abilities. He stuffed the map under his jester's cap and teleported again. "Be seeing you, Star Warrior!" he taunted as he vanished.

*Sometime later*

Tiff awoke inside a strange place, the building was made of stone and had a console with a star shaped indentation on it, "Hey that's Kirby's Warp Star, then that must mean we're with Kabu," she realized.

"Ah, you have finally awakened," a strong deep voice announced.

The owner of the voice soon came into view as he came down the staircase, "Meta Knight, it's you!" Tiff said surprised. Meta Knight came down into the chamber with his deep purple dimensional cape draped over most of his body.

"Yes, I was on my way to assist you, but I arrived a little too late," Meta Knight said regretfully. "I dragged you all back here so Kabu could restore you."

"Thank you Meta Knight," Tiff said gratefully. Suddenly, Kirby and Waddle Dee began to awaken.

"Oh, my aching head…," Waddle Dee moaned.

Kirby laid eyes on Meta Knight and was overjoyed to see him, "Meta Knight!" he said happily.

"Calm yourself Kirby, I have some grim news to share with you all," Meta Knight informed.

"Is it about that crazy jester wants to rule Pop Star?!" Tiff asked with distress.

"Well, that is a problem, but it pails in comparison to what I have recently learned," Meta Knight stated.

"What could be worse than the planet getting taken over by a crazy clown?" Waddle Dee asked.

"Having it destroyed," Meta Knight said coldly.

"Yeah I'll go with that," Waddle Dee said retracting his statement.

"What are you talking about Meta Knight?" Tiff asked confused.

"Let me explain," Meta Knight started. "Holy Nightmare was not the only threat to sentient life in the galaxy. Although encounters were rare among Star Warriors, another entity made itself known, that entity came to be known as…, Dark Matter."

"Dark Matter?" The gang said simultaneously.

"Yes, Dark Matter is a nasty living epitome of pure darkness. They possess strong warriors and citizens and force them to destroy the world around them and turn loved ones against each other. If a cloud of Dark Matter visits a planet it is considered doomed," Meta Knight informed. "None have ever survived an encounter…"

"Wait, that stuff that took my body over was Dark Matter?" Waddle Dee asked with distress.

"What, you mean you were possessed?" Meta Knight asked with intrigue.

"Yeah, but Kirby and Tiff here beat me up and the Dark Matter took off," Waddle Dee explained.

"That means it must be roaming the fields looking for a stronger body to possess," Meta Knight said worried.

"How did you figure out that the Dark Matter was here, Meta Knight?" Tiff asked.

"For the past three days I was using the king's telescope and I noticed a large void the size of a planet on the edge of our solar system," Meta Knight informed. "Waddle Dee, what did you endure while under their influence?"

"Well, it was dark, very dark and there was an eyeball that was staring at me," Waddle Dee explained. "Then, I heard a voice, the voice was loud and it hurt my head when he spoke but the speech was erroneous in incorrigible."

"Hmm, a most unpleasant experience," Meta Knight sighed. "It won't be long before the whole cavalry arrives."

"Hey, I just got an idea," Tiff spoke up. "What if we got our hands on the Dream Stones?"

"Hmm, Dream Stones?" Meta Knight said puzzled. Waddle Dee and Tiff explained to Meta Knight what Marx had told them. "That may work, but we know next to nothing about these artifacts, plus, this being Marx has the lead…"

Suddenly, the voice of Kabu bellowed, "De one called Marx only has a drawn map of Popstar, but not de 'Key' to locating de hidden Dream Stones."

Kirby and his friends left the safe house beneath Kabu and faced him, "What do you mean Kabu?" Tiff asked quizzically.

"De true key lies in Kirby's belly…," Kabu announced. Kirby suddenly began coughing a bit until he spit up the five pointed star shaped gem stone.

"Dat gem is made from de same material as de Dream Stones and it can locate de Dream Stones like a compass," Kabu bellowed. The gem stone began resonating and showing a faint glow as it turned slightly.

"Hey that gives me an idea," Tiff said inspired. Tiff looked in her bag for a compass. She pulled out the compass and popped off the glass and placed the star shaped ruby snuggly over the compass needle. The glowing point moved freely on the compass as it pointed towards the north.

"It seems as dough de nearest Dream Stone is north of Cappy Town, in de Green Greens Plains," Kabu informed.

"Hmm, Kirby, this may be difficult but it may benefit us greatly if you could gather the Dream Stones," Meta Knight inquired.

"Poyo, Kirby find Dream Stones!" Kirby agreed.

"Also, Tiff I hate to ask this of you, but you'll need to assist Kirby as you are still the only one capable of summoning the Warp Star," Meta Knight said reluctantly.

"Hey, I'll go with you too," Waddle Dee announced. "I just came from there and I've been to many places as well and this is also my chance to repay you for freeing me from the Dark Matter's grasp!"

"Speaking of which," Meta Knight started. "I will try to track down that Dark Matter Scout that possessed you." As Meta Knight began to turn away he remembered something that was on his mind, "Ah yes, Tiff, here are some supplies to get you started," he said as he handed her a journal with some other useful items.

"Wow, thanks Meta Knight!" Tiff said with appreciation.

"Use that journal to jot down things you find interesting or need to remember, it will prove useful on your journey," Meta Knight claimed. "Farewell for now," he said as he turned and transformed his cape into a pair of bat-like wings. Meta Knight used the wings to take off into the air and was quickly out of sight.

"He seemed to be in a hurry," Waddle Dee said concerned. "I wonder if he's okay…"

"I didn't know Meta Knight had wings. I've also never known him to worry like that," Tiff stated.

"Meta Knight has right to worry, Dark Matter is an omen of doom and destruction," Kabu stated.

"Come on let's get back to town," Tiff urged. With the dark news, Kirby and his friends headed back to town.

*King Dedede's Castle, Cappy Town*

Escargoon was cleaning the halls with a few Waddle Dees, "Stupid sire, making me clean just because my robots were a bust. All that hard work for nothing!" he moaned. Suddenly, a large crowd of Waddle Dees came running down the corridor. "Hey, what's wrong with you guys?!" Escargoon said as he avoided getting trampled. As the Waddle Dee's passed, Escargoon looked down the dark corridor and seen a dark figure slowly creeping its way down the hallway. When it came into the light, Escargoon seen that the figure was Mecha Kirby Mark III and he was heavily damaged. "Mecha Kirby Mark III? You're still functioning?"

Mecha Kirby ignored Escargoon and kept heading towards his destination. "Hey I'm talking to you, you hunk of junk!" Escargoon shouted irritated. Mecha Kirby stopped and its body was consumed by electricity that climbed up the walls. "Waah, Mecha Kirby has become a monster!" Escargoon shouted as he ran through the hallway. Mecha Kirby headed towards the nearby doors that lead to Escargoon's laboratory. The scrap heap kicked down the doors and turned on the light. Mecha Kirby scanned his surroundings and seemed to be interested in the scrapped bodies of Mecha Kirby's Mark I and II. Mark III leaped onto the table and wires that acted like tentacles emerged from his robotic body. The tendrils grabbed the bodies of Mark I and II and absorbed the other Mecha Kirby's and with a bright flash a new Mecha Kirby was born.

"Alpha Mecha Kirby!" he called himself. Mecha Kirby inhaled a nearby wheel and transformed into Wheel Mecha Kirby. He turned his body into a wheel that was a bit different than the original Kirby's. It was segmented, made of metal and covered with chains.

Suddenly, King Dedede and Escargoon dashed into the room, "Mecha Kirby what are you doin'?" Dedede asked a little peeved.

"Poyo!" Mecha Kirby shouted as it rolled off the table and towards the King.

"Waah, Mecha Kirby 'IS' a monster, run for it!" Dedede yelled as both he and Escargoon dashed as fast as they could.

*Some Time Later*

Kirby and his friends entered a severely damaged Cappy Town, "What happened here?!" Tiff asked with fear. Tiff's parent's, Sir Ebrum and Lady Like, spotted them and came running towards them. Lololo, Lalala and Tuff also followed them.

"Tiff, where have you been and…, who's the Waddle Dee?" Tuff asked puzzled.

"Yes, your mother and I have been frantically searching for you!" Sir Ebrum stated.

"We were in Kabu Valley; Meta Knight brought us there to recover after our fight with Marx!" Tiff explained.

"Wow Tiff, you helped Kirby fight someone?" Lololo and Lalala said in unison.

"Marx is trying to take over Pop Star and we have to stop him!" Waddle Dee explained.

"Not only that, but Dark Matter may be on its way here as well," Tiff included.

"What's Dark Matter?" Tuff asked even more curious.

"And what's this 'we' stuff, Tiff?" Lady Like scolded. "You are not going anywhere Tiff!"

"Anyway, what happened here?" Tiff asked alarmed.

"It's another one of the king's crazy schemes!" Sir Ebrum said with distress.

"A crazy robot demolished half the town and he chased us all out of the castle!" Lady Like said stressed.

"A robot, you don't mean Mecha Kirby do you?" Tiff asked fearfully.

"Yes, that crazy robot seems to have been upgraded and it's destroying anything in its path!" Tuff informed.

"The King and Escargoon have disappeared as well," Lololo said worriedly.

"Where is Mecha Kirby now?" Tiff asked alarmed.

"Mecha Kirby headed towards the Green Greens Plains to the north!" Sir Ebrum informed.

"Kabu, send Kirby the Warp Star!" Tiff summoned strongly. Kabu sent the Warp Star which instantly found its way to Kirby. Kirby, Waddle Dee and Tiff all hopped on the Warp Star.

"Tiff, where are you going?!" Lady Like asked infuriated.

"I'm keeping my word to Meta Knight!" she stated strongly. "Don't worry I'll be back soon. You guys find a good place to hide while we're gone!"

"Kirby, please, with all your might protect Tiff!" Sir Ebrum said worried.

"Poyo, Kirby will!" Kirby shouted bravely as he waved goodbye. The Warp Star took off and headed towards the Green Greens Plains.

"Don't worry Tiff I'm sure your family will be okay!" Waddle Dee reassured.

"It's not that, I'm just a little nervous about leaving Cappy Town. I've lived in the castle all of my life and I've never left Cappy Town. Well, I mean except for when we went to go beat nightmare," Tiff said nervously.

"No worries I'm a pro at this, plus you got me and Kirby here. We got your back!" Waddle Dee continued to reassure her.

"Poyo, Kirby will protect Tiff and beat bad guys!" Kirby bravely announced.

Tiff thought to herself as she stared solemnly back at Cappy Town, _"I just hope everyone will be okay…"_

*End of Chapter*


	3. Ch 2: A Fortess amongst the Brush

Kirby: Right Back at Ya!

Odyssey of Dreams

By: ChronoWeapon

Chapter 2: A Fortress amongst the Brush

Kirby and his friends, now aboard the Warp Star flew gracefully out of Dreamland to begin their journey. Thanks to the speed of the Warp Star Dreamland was almost out of sight and nothing but plains with tall grass and moderate hills could be seen for miles.

Waddle Dee noticed a nice patch of land with little grass next to a small plateau, "Hey, why don't we take a break, I could really use a quick nap," he said with a yawn.

Tiff responded, "I think that's a good idea, I need to look at our map anyway. Kirby take us down there, please," she asked politely.

"Poyo, okay," Kirby said in agreement. Kirby landed his Warp Star and they all began to relax. Waddle Dee built a small camp fire and Tiff began looking intently over the ancient map.

Waddle Dee, tending to the fire looked curiously at Kirby, "Hey Kirby, since we're going on a long trip where do you plan to keep all the extra things we'll have to carry? You don't even have a back pack…," he asked curiously.

Kirby smiled and suddenly spit up an apple that was in pristine condition, "Poyo!"

Waddle Dee gasped, "Oh wow, you mean you can keep all your belongings in your stomach?!"

"Poyo, stomach useful!" Kirby nodded joyfully.

"I don't know whether to be impressed or grossed out…," Waddle Dee said with a cold chill.

Tiff spoke up with an idea, "Hey guys, it seems as though there's a decently large village at the heart of a Green Greens. I think that's where the compass is pointing," she informed.

Waddle Dee responded cheerfully, "Oh, that's Vegetable Village, it's a humble farming village that provides many places with produce and it lies at the center of Vegetable Valley. I'll bet you that Marx is headed there," he informed. "I wouldn't worry though, he won't be able to find the Dream Stone without our compass, so let's call it a day and turn in for the night."

"Hey Waddle Dee," Tiff called out.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"What were you coming to Dreamland for anyway?" Tiff asked curiously.

"I was coming to Dreamland in hopes of serving the great king!" Waddle Dee said cheerfully.

Tiff's jaw nearly dropped to the ground, "What, you mean King Dedede?!" Tiff asked in shock.

"Why yes, I was hoping I could get a job, my cousin Waddle Doo told me it was a great job," Waddle Dee explained.

Tiff thought to herself with disgust, _"I think you may have been told a fib…" _With that, the group gathered around the fire and became comfortable as they quickly fell asleep.

*Early the Next Morning*

Waddle Dee fearfully took in his surrounding as he found himself in the middle of nothing but a dark void as his heart felt nothing but dread, panic and overwhelming fear. Whispering voices spoke nothing but gibberish as evil emanating eyes stared him down. He then felt a breeze touch his back and he fearfully turned to see what it was. He found that he was faced with his very own reflection except the eyes were off white. The reflection began to speak saying only gibberish at first, and then it escalated becoming angrier and fiercer until the reflection morphed into a hideous monster that attempted to swallow him whole, until…

Waddle Dee woke up in a cold sweat to the sound of thunder, "W-what was that about?!" Waddle Dee noticed that it was morning and a dark storm brewed over the horizon in the direction of Cappy Town.

Kirby and Tiff also awoke and Tiff immediately noticed the black clouds, "That's some storm, I hope everyone's alright."

"Tiff that is no storm, I'm afraid that is the Dark Matter that Meta Knight said was headed here!" Waddle Dee said nervously still aggravated by his nightmare.

"What are you sure?!" Tiff said stricken with fear.

"Poyo, look," Kirby said as a large eye opened in the center of the large black cloud.

Waddle Dee shivered in fear as he rubbed his eyes. Tiff noticed something was bothering him, "Are you okay Waddle Dee?" she asked quizzically.

Waddle Dee moaned, "I-I had a nightmare…, so no not really…"

Tiff showed even more concern for him, "Tell me about it, you'll feel better…" she said trying her best to comfort him.

Waddle Dee started albeit reluctantly, "I-I think it was… some kind of message… from, from 'Them'…"

"You mean…, the Dark Matter?" Tiff asked fearfully.

"Yeah, it used my own reflection and… it was talking to me…" Waddle Dee told.

"What did they say?" Tiff asked nervously.

"Nonsense…, at first…, but… they know my people's language, I only caught two words… one was, 'Wanya'ya'yan' and the other 'Naa'ya'…"

"Forgive me Waddle Dee, but I only know bits and pieces of your people's language," she said with a slight chuckle.

"Wanya'ya'yan means roughly Waddle Dee and Waddle Doo or more specifically, 'Waddlekin' for you, meaning my people as a whole family and anything that pertains to them," Waddle Dee explained. "The other 'Naa'ya' is the equivalent of the word 'Never'."

"What did they mean by that?" Tiff asked alarmed.

"I don't know…" he responded with a cold fear. Waddle Dee then turned to Kirby, who was listening intently to his story, "Kirby, its best if we go on to the village by foot, if we use the Warp Star this close to the Dark Matter it may notice us and send some scouts after us."

Kirby and his friends regrouped and found a trail that lead to a descending valley. The team stood at the base of the valley, "Well, here's Vegetable Valley, the fields here descend from the plains of Green Greens and are flat so they are used mainly for agriculture. Vegetable Village should not be to far now," explained Waddle Dee. As Kirby ventured through the vegetable filled crops of Vegetable Valley he and his friends encountered hostile vermin such as Bronto Burt, who attempted to eat the fresh veggies. As Kirby and his team cleared out pests and other vermin Kirby's eye caught sight of a peculiar entity.

"What's wrong Kirby, did you see something strange?" Tiff asked with worry.

Kirby nodded and he took off in the direction that the blur went with his friends in tow. After sifting through stalks of corn, Kirby found what he was looking for. It was a strange clown-like creature wearing a blue outfit with yellow buttons, a frilled white collar with yellow mittens, yellow curl tip shoes, a blue floppy hat with a white pom-pom and white trimming around the crown, balancing on one foot atop of a bright red apple. He had his back turned and was quietly mumbling to himself in distress. At his side were two smaller versions of himself.

Kirby's presence seemed to draw his attention, "What the, where did you come from? Oh, I'm so angry right now! That stupid Marx sent me out here to find the Dream Stone, but I have been lost for hours!" he said with frustration.

"Who are you anyway and what have you got to do with Marx?" Tiff asked strongly.

"He's probably one of Marx's groupies…," Waddle Dee stated quietly.

"Isn't rude to ask someone else's name before presenting your own? Oh well, it doesn't matter, I'm called Poppy Brothers' Sr. and these guys here are Poppy Brothers', Jr.," Poppy Bros. Sr. turned to Kirby. "Your name wouldn't happen to be Kirby would it?"

"Poyo, Kirby, Kirby!" Kirby replied joyfully.

"What's a Poyo? Oh, whatever, I'll just blow him up!" Poppy Bros. Sr. said with irritation.

The party raised their defenses as the junior's charged at them. The junior's tossed bomb after bomb causing the party to split apart. Waddle Dee and Tiff made quick work of the junior's but senior was another problem altogether. Dodging multiple bombs, Kirby finally got in close to senior. Kirby unloaded a barrage of punches and kicks. Senior did not know what hit him as Kirby finished with a strong side kick that knocked senior to the ground.

"Alright, alright I give in, Marx didn't pay me enough for this, let's get outta here guys!" Senior said as he and the juniors ran off. He left an unlit bomb as he scurried off. Kirby inhaled the bomb and became Bomb Kirby. However, Kirby did something new with his Bomb ability. Kirby suppressed it and kept the power in his stomach for later use.

"That was quite easy actually," Waddle Dee said rather dumbfounded.

"Kirby what did you do just now?" Tiff asked surprised.

"Kirby save for later, Bomb safe inside stomach!" he claimed.

"I didn't know you could do that that will definitely be of some help," Tiff agreed.

Kirby nodded cheerfully and the party went on their way. After fighting more baddies and wandering the vegetable rich fields the party finally came to Vegetable Village. The village was large but quaint. Farming equipment littered the area and a large mansion sat at the northernmost edge of the village. The village was bustling with Cappy traders and merchants buying and selling goods for good produce.

Tiff proposed an idea, "Let's split up you guys, we might be able to find someone that knows something about the Dream Stone." The party agreed in unison and aptly split up to begin their search.

*Waddle Dee*

Waddle Dee soon found the town's convenience store and the clerk was humming a tune as she stocked her shelves. Waddle Dee approached the cheerful clerk, "Um…, excuse me," he said timidly.

The clerk turned around, "Why hello there, something I can help you with?"

Waddle Dee stammered, "Um, would you happen to know anything about something called a Dream Stone somewhere in this town?"

The clerk pondered for a moment as she placed her hand delicately under her chin, "Sorry, I've never heard of something like that before…"

"Uh, okay," Waddle Dee said nervously. Waddle Dee turned his attention to a troubled customer standing in a corner

"Is there something troubling you miss?" Waddle Dee asked concerned.

The female Cappy sighed as she spoke, "My son has gotten food poisoning and this store doesn't seem to have any medicine in stock for it."

"That's unfortunate, is there anything I can do?" Waddle Dee asked.

"Well, I came here hoping they would have some Brambleweed Blooms. If I get six of those from the Big Forest up north than I can make a home remedy," she informed.

"Brambleweed Blooms, what kind of plant is that?" Waddle Dee asked.

"Well, they exist in Big Forest, but they are only found in near Brambleweed Fortress. I used to go there when I was a little girl and pick flowers, but I don't think anyone's been in that fortress for centuries," she explained.

Waddle Dee struck an idea, _"Wait, Big Forest, I wonder if the compass was pointing there and not the village…,"_ he thought. "Don't worry ma'am, me and a few friends are headed to the forest anyway so I'll pick some of those Brambleweed Blooms for you!"

Her mood quickly lifted, "You mean you would do that for me?"

"Sure, I'll have to let my friends know though," he assured. Before Waddle Dee took his leave, he stocked up on supplies, bought some new equipment and sold off any unnecessary goods.

*Tiff*

Tiff managed to locate the town library. Tiff decided that a library might have some info on the Dream Stones. The library was small but was packed with books. There were very few Waddle Dees and Cappies reading silently. A young girl was pacing back and forth in a worried state. Tiff went up to her, "Are you okay?"

She was startled and spoke nervously, "I am right now, but I won't be once my boss finds out what I did!" she whispered loudly.

"What did you do?" Tiff said softly.

"I'm the assistant librarian here," she said adjusting her thick glasses. "I was reading an old book and it mentioned a fortress called Brambleweed Fortress deep in the Big Forest. I went there to see it for myself and I was attacked by monsters. I ran away and I must have forgotten the book in the forest. My boss is going to kill me when he finds out its missing!"

"Brambleweed Fortress?" Tiff said softly to herself. "Do you know anything about a gem called a Dream Stone?" she asked.

The girl adjusted her glasses again, "Dream Stone? I come across that artifact in some text books, but I thought it was just a myth. If you're looking for treasure Big Forest is a great place to look, but if you're thinking of going to the fortress itself, than you'll have to speak to Mayor Silverleaf."

"Thanks," Tiff said as she thanked her and left the library. "I have to find the guys!"

*Kirby*

Kirby meandered throughout town looking hungrily at all the food that was out for sale. Kirby walked up to a tomato stand and picked up a fresh farm grown tomato and put it into his mouth. The salesman noticed and walked up to him, "Hey kid, you gonna pay for that?"

"Huh?" Kirby replied with confusion.

"Ah-ha, so you're the little thief, eh?" he accused. Kirby shook his head in disagreement. "Huh, so you claim you're not the thief?"

"Poyo, poyo, Kirby not thief!" Kirby said defensively.

"Oh, my apologies, you do look a little young to be some grubby thief, sorry about that kid…," the salesman said as he walked back to his post completely forgetting about the pilfered tomato.

Kirby left and continued to wander the town until he seen Tiff walking around in a hurried fashion. Kirby cheerfully waved to her, "Poyo!" he said.

"Oh, it's you Kirby, there you are!" Tiff shouted as she ran up to Kirby. "Did you make any new friends while you waited on me?" she chuckled.

"Hi guys what's up?" Waddle Dee said as he approached from Kirby's other side. "Hey Tiff I think I know where we can look for the Dream Stone!"

"Let me guess, Big Forest right?" Tiff asked.

"Oh, you got the same info too?" Waddle Dee asked.

The vegetable clerk from earlier caught the conversation, "Hey, did you fellas say you were going into the forest?"

Tiff retorted, "Yeah, we're thinking about searching the Brambleweed Fortress."

"Well, good luck, you'll need to get the key to that place from the Mayor and I doubt he'll give it to a bunch of youngin's," he stated.

"Not to worry, we're stronger than we look!" Waddle Dee said cheerfully. With that, Kirby and his friends headed towards the mayor's manor.

The mayor's manor was not much larger than the other houses but it was much nicer and well kept. Kirby and his companions entered the manor and walked up to a nearby maid.

Tiff spoke strongly, "Hello, we need to see the mayor, is he in?"

The maid retorted, "Yes, please go to the path to your left and please don't touch anything I just finished cleaning!"

The manor was filled with priceless paintings of ancestors and other family members as well as other odds and ends one might expect to find in a mansion. Kirby and his friends entered a back room and it was apparently the mayor's study.

The mayor quickly noticed the intrusion, "Oh, now what's all then?"

Tiff took the spotlight, "Excuse me, mister mayor, we have a favor to ask!"

"Please, call me Mister Silverleaf," he said kindly. He resembled Mayor Len of Cappy Town, but had a short bushy beard and black tux.

"Okay, well, my name's Tiffany Ebrum, and this is uh, Waddle Dee and Kirby. We want to ask you about Brambleweed Fortress," Tiff stated.

Mayor Silverleaf looked puzzled, "Now what business do you have there? It's dangerous you know?"

"Yes we are well aware," Waddle Dee noted.

"Please sir, I came from Cappy Town and I am searching for something very important that might be inside that fortress!" Tiff pleaded.

"Dear me, did you say Tiffany Ebrum of Cappy Town? Are you by any chance Sir Ebrum's daughter?" he asked curiously.

"Yes, why do you know him?" Tiff asked quizzically.

"You're father and I go back along way. He tells me all about you and your brother when we have a chance to talk," he went on nostalgically. "He tells me you're a very responsible little girl and you're quite a lot of help to a Star Warrior named Kirby, I take it that little guy is him then?"

"Yup, Kirby's a Star Warrior alright!" Waddle Dee interjected.

Mayor Silverleaf approached a wall a moved a painting that revealed a hidden safe. He then proceeded to put in the combination and it clicked open. He reached inside and pulled out an ancient looking key. He then began to walk over to Kirby, "I suppose there's no harm in letting a Star Warrior take a look inside the fortress."

"Poyo, Kirby thanks you!" Kirby said as he tried reaching for the key.

However, before Kirby could grab the key from the Mayor's hands the Mayor pulled back with an uneasy smile, "Um, before I give this key to you, may I ask you for a small favor for it? After all I just can't 'hand' it over…"

Kirby and his friends grew confused, "What kind of favor?" Tiff asked quizzically.

The Mayor cleared his throat, "Well, shortly before you arrived, I got a call from the farmers out in the field. They were telling me something was wrong with the irrigation system that we use to water our crops. They say that the irrigation system has been damaged by an unknown force. Now ordinarily, this would have nothing to do with you, but the farmers say that they've seen a strange monster prowling around. If you're truly the Star Warrior you claim to be, may I ask you to take care of the monster so we can repair the system?"

Kirby's party agreed strongly, "Kirby fight monster!" Kirby replied bravely.

"Yeah, we'll get rid of it for you, come on guys let's move!" Waddle Dee urged.

"Don't worry we'll be back soon!" said Tiff confidently as she and the party left the mansion.

*Outside the Village*

Kirby and his friends headed off to fields' irrigation system. Waddle Dee stopped the party for a second, "Hey guys, while I was searching for info, I stocked up our supplies and even bought some new gear. When we come to new places like this we should keep all our gear and supplies updated as much as possible. Here, I bought some running shoes for everyone they're light so we can move faster in them. It's too bad they didn't sell any body armor though…" he said glumly.

Kirby and his party traversed the fields, speaking to the farmers and looking for clues, until they finally came to the water pump that lies at the center of the irrigation system. Small pipes and gauges were attached to control panels that once pumped intervals of fresh water to fields of parched vegetables. However, just as Mayor Silverleaf said, something was amiss. A large water leak spewed from the lower portion of the tank. Waddle Dee inspected the damage, "Something hit the side of this water tank really, really hard, but it doesn't look like it was caused by an explosion or anything…"

Tiff followed with further insight, "Hmm, you know, this damage doesn't look intentional, and it looks like someone 'accidentally' smashed into it…" said Tiff as she noticed Kirby inspecting the ground. "What's up Kirby, did you find something?"

Kirby looked up at Tiff, "Look, tire tracks!" Kirby said excitedly.

"Wow he's right, the water washed the closest ones away, but, what is this?" Tiff asked confused as he took a closer look. "What kind of machine has only one wheel?"

Waddle Dee answered comically, "It most certainly can't be a unicycle…, hmm, perhaps a Wheelie passed by?"

Tiff thought hard as the realization suddenly dawned on her, "It has to be…!"

"Mecha Kirby…," Kirby said flatly as he recognized the track marks.

"What, isn't Mecha Kirby that robot that destroyed Cappy Town before we left?!" Waddle Dee asked with terror.

"Mecha Kirby has Wheel power!" Kirby stated strongly.

"Alright, can someone explain to me what or who Mecha Kirby is…, um, exactly?" Waddle Dee asked still a little in the dark.

Tiff took the moment to explain, "Mecha Kirby is a monster created by King Dedede's friend Escargoon to get rid of the original Kirby. Kirby fought three different versions of him just before we ran into you."

"Oh, but why is the King trying to get rid of Kirby?" Waddle Dee asked quizzically.

Tiff sighed heavily, "It's a long story, we'll fill you in on that later, but right now, I'd like to know why it came back, Kirby threw it off a cliff!"

"Do you think it became self aware and is holding some sort of grudge?" Waddle Dee asked curiously.

"I hope not, we don't need another enemy prowling around!" Tiff said with worry.

Waddle Dee continued the inspection, "Well, getting back to the case at hand, it looks like he it hit the tank…, and then just kept going. Hmm, it also seems a valve wheel is missing, but that almost seems unrelated…"

Many thoughts ran through Tiff's mind, but then suddenly, something caught her eye. "Hmm, what was that?" she said catching the glimpse of a small blue creature no larger than Kirby. The creature retreated behind the tank as Tiff approached with her friends in tow. Tiff was rather confused at what she encountered. A small blue wide eyed creature with no arms a trunk and a mane of bubbles lining its backside.

Waddle Dee recognized the creature, "What's a Bubble Head doing here, don't they usually hang around lakes and other natural sources of water? It must have been drawn because of the water leaking from the tank."

"A Bubble Head, that can't possibly be the monster the farmers was worried about," Tiff said with relief.

Suddenly, behind the Bubble Head, came a much larger monster covered completely in a veil of bubbles. Waddle Dee instantly drew everyone's attention to it, "A Bubble Head may be little more than a nuisance, but a Buboo is much more of a problem!"

Tiff examined the bubble veiled creature, "Hey look, the valve wheel is encased in one of its bubbles!"

"Well that answers the question of the missing valve," Waddle Dee stated flatly.

"Kirby let's get it!" Tiff urged strongly.

Kirby attempted to inhale Buboo but only managed to inhale a bubble instead. Kirby became acquainted with a newer ability, "Mysterious bubbles capture so much, Bubble Kirby!" he announced. Kirby wore a blue and periwinkle shower cap with bubbles on it and he wielded a bubble wand.

"I've never seen this ability before!" Tiff said surprised.

The Buboo launched an attack featuring nothing but a bubble stream. Bubble Kirby countered with a bubble stream of his own. Tiff and Waddle Dee attacked the creature from both sides. As Waddle Dee and Tiff approached, the creature used a different attack that launched an onslaught of bubbles in every direction. Waddle Dee took cover behind his Parasol while Tiff popped the bubbles with her fists. Kirby realized his stream matched equally to the Buboo's stream and rolled to the side to break the draw. When the bubbles cleared somewhat Kirby used another stream and it connected before the Buboo could react. Unfortunately, the Buboo's veil regenerated as fast as Kirby could destroy it.

Waddle Dee turned to Kirby, "Hey, I got an idea, follow my lead Kirby! Tiff, wait for me and Kirby to make an opening, then you hit it hard!"

Everyone nodded in agreement as the Buboo began loading up for another attack. Waddle Dee took his Parasol and closed his eyes for a moment as he began tapping his foot. He seemed to be listening to a song within in his own mind. Then, Waddle Dee approached the Buboo as he majestically and gracefully dodged its attacks. When he was close enough he began performing a strange dance that involved harsh physical assaults with his parasol. Kirby followed with his bubble streams careful not to cause friendly fire. When Waddle Dee's attack had ended his breathing was labored and the Buboo's form was revealed to be a crustaceous creature. Tiff saw her opening as Waddle Dee said and she leaped into the air, performed a front flip and landed an ax kick on the creature's carapace. The Buboo shivered with fear and pain, but instead of attacking, the timid crustacean ran away crying and hid behind the tank.

"Oops, I guess it wasn't a monster after all…," Waddle Dee said glumly.

"Aw, I didn't mean to make it cry; now I feel terrible!" Tiff said sadly.

Kirby ran towards the Buboo's hiding place and attempted to appease it by giving it some food. The Buboo inched from its hiding spot as Kirby pushed the food closer. The Buboo came out and gave it a taste and seemed to enjoy what it was eating. Kirby then began to gently shower it with bubbles which it seemed to greatly enjoy. Waddle Dee picked up the valve it had dropped and rushed to the controls. After placing the valve wheel, he managed to shut down the water causing the tank to stop spilling water. The Buboo was calmed as it once again covered itself in its veil of bubbles. The Buboo and the Bubble Head calmly left the area to return to its natural habitat. Waddle Dee was relieved, "Well, I'm glad we got that sorted out peacefully."

Tiff approached Kirby who discarded his Bubble ability, "Thanks for that Kirby, I guess we need to learn what 'is' a monster and what isn't!"

"Well, let's head back to Mayor Silverleaf's place, his farmers should be able to handle the repairs!" Waddle Dee suggested.

"That won't be necessary!" said the voice of the mayor. Mayor Silverleaf and a group of farmers came up to Kirby and his friends with a great smile.

"Mayor what are you doing here?!" Tiff asked wide eyed.

The Mayor chuckled, "I decided to shorten your trip, by coming out here myself. It's really too bad the 'monster' was only a Buboo and a Bubble Head, we could have taken care of that if we had known, but seeing as how you did, that proves your capabilities to me. Here's the key as promised…," he chuckled as he handed Tiff the old rusty key.

"Thanks Mayor, I really appreciate it!" Tiff said happily.

Kirby and his friends regrouped and began to leave as the denizens waved, "Thanks we can handle everything else, you kids be careful now, oh, and Tiff be sure to tell your dad I said hello!" the Mayor shouted.

"Thanks I will!" Tiff said as she ran off with her friends. As the party ran towards the forest, Tiff turned to Waddle Dee, "Waddle Dee, what was that attack you used against Buboo?'

"Oh, that, I call that move, 'Rain Dance'!" he said cheerfully. "It's a dance-like finishing move used with a parasol it's really quite strong so it's useful in tight spots!"

"Wow, I envy you guys, you have special attacks!" Tiff said with jealousy.

*Entrance to Big Forest*

Ascending from Vegetable Valley, existed the edge of Big Forest, the plants and trees were humongous in size. Kirby and his friends approached the shady trail and entered the forest.

"Well, here we are, Big Forest," Waddle Dee said. "Its kinda dark in here, anybody got a flash light?"

"I don't think we'll need one there's plenty of light," Tiff said confidently. Kirby and his party quickly trekked through the large and slightly foggy forest. Big Forest was known for its winding paths and extremely large plant life. Kirby and his party traveled through the brush and foliage with minimal effort and after fending off many forest dwelling critters the party found a wide open space with a small clear pond.

"Let's take a minute to rest," Waddle Dee suggested.

"Yeah, I wonder if this water's safe to drink," Tiff said as she said as she cupped her hands. She dipped her hands in the water and it was sparkling clean. Tiff decided to take a sip and she felt refreshed as did Kirby and Waddle Dee.

After refreshing themselves, the party continued onward. Deeper into the forest it was revealed that crude wooden structures that scaled the trees and deadly traps most of which had already been sprung and were in motion. Kirby spotted something strange on one of the platforms and decided to take a look. Kirby floated to the platform and Tiff and Waddle Dee followed by hanging onto Kirby's feet. Kirby rushed up to the object and picked it up.

"Hey, it's a book I'll bet this is the one that the librarian told me about!" Tiff said happily. "I wonder how it got all the way over here…"

"Maybe we should read it!" Waddle Dee said anxiously. "It might tell us something about the Brambleweed Fortress!"

Kirby opened the book while Tiff and Waddle Dee looked in from his left and right sides.

"Ah, here's something!" Tiff said with joy. "Brambleweed Fortress was a stronghold for ancient Cappy soldiers approximately 300 years ago. It is located in the heart of the Brambleweed Brush which can only be found by traversing into the depths of Big Forest. One knows they are getting close to the Bramble Brush due to the notice of large thorny vines. If one follows these vines they will end up at the Brambleweed Fortress."

Waddle Dee looked around and noticed some very large vines tangled within the trees, "Well if that book is accurate we are getting closer!" he said strongly.

With that in mind, Kirby and his party followed the vines hoping that it would lead them to their destination. Soon, as they traveled, the canopy of the forest became shrouded with vines letting only little sunlight through. They soon found themselves running out of ground to walk on and decided to walk on the vines all while avoiding the thorns. Beneath them lay a large lake that was crystal clear and littered with plant life. Finally in the center of the natural structure sat a not so natural structure. A large stone made fortress, Brambleweed Fortress, came into view. Waterfalls, spilled out the sides of the fortress walls and a large iron bar gate was open, but seemed to be destroyed long ago.

"Wow, this is quite a piece of masonry!" Waddle Dee said impressed. Kirby and his friends took a moment to take in the beautiful scenery and then decided it was time to go hunting for the treasure that brought them there.

*End of Chapter*


	4. Ch 3: The Fortress of Four Seasons

Kirby: Right Back at Ya!

Odyssey of Dreams

By: ChronoWeapon

Chapter 3: The Fortress of Four Seasons

Kirby and his friends entered the fortress courtyard and they noticed the fortress walls were covered in crawling vines and the courtyard was riddled with dead and or dying vegetation. To the left, in what seemed to be an unattended garden, a beautiful blue flower grew outward from one of the monstrous vines. Kirby walked over to the flower, but Tiff reacted, "Hey, this is a Brambleweed Bloom!"

"This is a Brambleweed Bloom?" Waddle Dee asked with curiosity.

Tiff began to explain, "Yup, it's a rare flower that I read about in one of my nature books. This flower is a byproduct of the Brambleweeds. Brambleweeds are rare themselves and are normally manageable, but I've never seen this many before. The Brambleweed Bloom spawns from all the nutrients that the Brambleweeds steal from the surrounding plant life. As their name implies, Brambleweeds are weeds, and most people hate them as they choke out other plants and rob the soil of all of its nutrients. The flower however, is so nutritious that it is used as a panacea for many ailments."

"Wow, you sure know a lot about plants," Waddle Dee said impressed. "Let's keep an eye out for more of these flowers," Waddle Dee suggested. Waddle Dee plucked the flower for Tiff and the party made their way to the fortress front door. Kirby took the key they had obtained from Mayor Silverleaf and tried to unlock the pad lock on the large metal doors. However, the key broke inside the keyhole, "Ah, crap," Waddle Dee moaned.

"Poyo…, it broke…," Kirby said sadly. Suddenly, Kirby was struck with an idea. In his stomach, Kirby held the Bomb ability he had saved from his encounter with Poppy Brother Sr. Kirby summoned the power from within, transforming into Bomb Kirby. Bomb Kirby wore a light blue floppy cap with a white pom-pom at the tip and a white trim lined the crown.

"Of course, I almost forgot, Kirby can still use bombs!" Tiff said happily.

"You were right about it becoming handy later, Tiff!" Waddle Dee agreed as he began to back up. Kirby set down three bombs along the bottom of the door. The party stood back as the bombs blew up and dust filled the air as small shards of stone pelted the ground in front of them. When the smoke cleared the doors were completely blown from their hinges and they were nowhere to be found. The walls were cracked but still stable.

"Jeez, Kirby…," Waddle Dee said as he wiped dust from his face.

"Way to go Kirby!" Tiff cheered. Kirby blushed as he scratched the back of his head.

"Uh, maybe we should head inside, like right now," Waddle Dee said concerned.

"Hmm, what's the hurry Waddle Dee?" Tiff asked curiously.

"Um, take a look behind us," Waddle Dee informed. The party looked off into the distance and to their horror the pitch black cloud loomed ominously over the horizon.

"Not good," Tiff said with dread. "It's reached all the way to the edge of Big Forest. I wonder if the people in Vegetable Village have taken refuge."

With the Dark Matter looming over head the party headed inside Brambleweed Fortress with haste. Inside the doorway was a fairly large room with a long narrow bridge made of stone. Water pooled below and the metal doors that Kirby blew open were seen sticking up out of the water. Kirby and the party ran down the bridge to get to the door on the other side. However, about a third of the way a large stone wall popped up in front of them. Both Kirby and Waddle Dee crashed into the wall, but Tiff was able to stop herself before she made contact.

"Ow, my face!" Waddle Dee moaned.

"Poyo…, where wall come from?" Kirby whined.

"What's with this wall?" Tiff complained. "Hmm, it even has archery holes in it."

Waddle Dee quickly recovered, "Well, this place is a fortress after all. I see why they built it this way."

"?" Tiff responded.

"This narrow bridge prevents the place from being overrun by a mob of invaders, this way it's easy to defend. It's a long wait to get to the other room, maybe that's why the history books claim this fortress has never been taken by an enemy force. With these stone walls here the defenders could easily stay safe while they snipe invaders from the other side. From what I see the three windows that line the east and west walls over there were also used to house archers," Waddle Dee explained.

"In other words this room is a death trap," Tiff said getting his point.

"You got it," he confirmed. Kirby, slightly annoyed from the wall, threw one of his bombs at it. The bomb blew the wall to smithereens and Kirby cheered happily. The stone bridge moaned in protest.

"Be more careful with those explosives Kirby, we'll be in trouble if this bridge gives out!" Tiff warned. Kirby gained a look of embarrassment on his face. The party proceeded down the bridge only to be stopped at the two thirds mark by another stone wall. This one was twice as thick, but Kirby did not seem to care as he tossed another bomb. After the smoke cleared the wall was only heavily damaged. Irritated, Kirby tossed one more bomb, this time effectively destroying the wall. The bridge moaned once again. The party grew apprehensive as they approached the final stretch. A third wall popped up just before reaching the door. This one was three times as thick as the first.

"Hey Kirby, my gut says the bridge will probably collapse when you blow up this wall," Waddle Dee informed.

"How can you tell?" Tiff said.

"This just another defense of the fortress, I realize now that it wasn't Kirby's bombs that are hurting the bridge. It's because we are destroying the walls, that's what's making the bridge buckle. We're blowing up the support for the bridge that's the final defense for this room. It's a defense against bombardiers. If all three walls are destroyed we'll plummet into that water below! That water by the way, looks pretty polluted." Waddle Dee estimated.

"Well, let's just brace our selves, Kirby blow up that wall and well dash the rest of the way!" Tiff commanded.

Waddle Dee and Tiff braced themselves as Kirby tossed three bombs at the wall effectively destroying it. The party dashed through the cloud of dust as the bridge made a large moan. Kirby and his party made it to the platform without any trouble, but to their surprise the bridge did not collapse.

Tiff spoke up, "Huh? Why didn't the bridge fall?"

Waddle Dee thought for a minute and then came to a conclusion, "Not enough weight…"

"Not enough weight…?" Tiff asked confused.

"Yes, in war times this bridge would be packed with invading soldiers. The bridge didn't collapse because there was only the three of us," Waddle Dee said.

"Imagine that, what a stroke of luck!" Tiff said jovially.

The party moved into the main room. The main room was strange as it was mysteriously covered in a light frost. In the center lies a circular fountain with polluted water that was frozen. The room was circle shaped and three doors sat at north, west and east, the party seemed to come in through the south door. A second floor could be seen north of the party's position and the walls were covered in creeper vines and other plants.

"W-What, how can this be?" Tiff asked dumbfounded as she could see her breath. "How can there be frost in this room?"

"Someone, um, left the AC on maybe?" Waddle Dee joked.

A stone with an inscription stood in front of the fountain with a strange heart shaped indentation.

Tiff walked up to the rock, "It's in ancient Cappy, I think I can make out some of it, I'm pretty good with ancient languages," she said with confidence. Tiff thought and mumbled softly to herself. "It says something about 'control' and something about the 'four seasons'."

"Control over the four seasons?" Waddle Dee asked bewildered. "How are we supposed to do that?"

The party noticed the door west of their position was the only one that was accessible. The other two seemed to be sealed by an unknown force as there were no keyholes or handles. With no other options the team entered the door.

The next room was very pleasant, it smelled of spring and it was rectangular in shape with fine grass growing on the ground. Certain plants that only grew in spring were also present.

"This is wild!" Tiff said in surprise. "The last room had the essence of winter while this one has the orientation of spring."

"I sense an ambush…," Waddle Dee warned with an upward inflection.

As soon as the party made it to the center of the room, defenders began pouring out of trap doors in the walls and some appearing out of thin air. The party was surrounded by forest dwelling creatures of all kinds including the most dangerous bear-like Grizzos.

"Ah, crud, why'd I have to be right?" Waddle Dee moaned.

"Let's do this!" Tiff shouted. Without much hesitation Kirby began throwing volley after volley of bombs into the crowd of beasts. Waddle Dee and Tiff pummeled and pounded every enemy that came near them. Quickly, the wave of enemies was disposed of. After the silence, the party noticed that there was nothing special about the room.

"Did we 'spring' a trap or something?" Waddle Dee asked comically while the others chuckled slightly.

Tiff walked up to another stone slab, "Hey guys there's another tablet here, I think I can read it," she informed. "Spring Chicken…? That's what it says…"

"I get it, it's a metaphor, and 'Spring Chicken' is a phrase used by martial arts masters to address young and inexperienced warriors. That rumble was to test our skills since 'Spring Chicken' basically means newbie. It's parallel to the season of spring because spring is the season of beginnings," Waddle Dee explained theoretically.

"Now that's a clever way of thinking," Tiff said astonished. The party headed into the next room. This room was exactly the same size as the last room. The floor was covered with a thick layer of fine dust and dirt. On the other side of the room lay a slider puzzle in the wall. The party walked up to the puzzle.

Tiff spoke up, "Oh drat I'm terrible at these kinds of things!" she said sadly. The slider puzzle had eight square panels on a three by three board with one empty slot. The eight small panels were numbered from one to eight. Tiff began to arrange the panels. She switched and swapped the panels until finally she numbered them in order one to eight vertically. However, nothing happened, confused, Tiff shifted the panels again only this time from one to eight horizontally. Once again nothing happened. "What, I don't understand. Why isn't it working?"

"Maybe it's busted," Waddle Dee said a little irritated. Suddenly, the team heard a slight mumble behind them. They turned around to see a lone Broom Hatter, a witch-like featureless entity with a black steeple hat, complaining about the dusty floor. Tiff then noticed another stone tablet.

She began to read, "Spring Cleaning," she deciphered. "That's what it says…"

"It's another metaphor," Waddle Dee sighed. "I think we have to wait until the Broom Hatter finishes cleaning, there might be instructions painted on the floor beneath the dust.

"No way, I got a better idea," Tiff said with a smirk. "Kirby, suck up that Broom Hatter and become Cleaning Kirby."

"Kirby has such a power?" Waddle Dee asked rhetorically.

Kirby suppressed his bomb ability once again becoming normal Kirby. He walked up to the normally docile Broom Hatter and sucked it up. "Sweep, brush, sweep, Cleaning Kirby!" he said after transforming into Cleaning Kirby. Kirby wore a yellow kerchief with green stars on it over his head. After he was done showing off, Kirby instantly began cleaning the floor with zeal. Kirby cleaned with such ferocity that the dust rose into the air. Kirby appeared from the cloud of dust coughing. However, the dust just recovered the floor again after it settled.

"Kirby, try to be more subtle!" Waddle Dee shouted trying not to cough. "That's the act of a Spring Chicken, being reckless! That dust is a light fine soil so it will rise into the air if you go too fast. This exercise is to test patience and focus not brute strength."

"So that's why the Broom Hatter was there?" Tiff concluded. "I get it Broom Hatters are very meticulous and fine with their cleaning. Ordinarily, we would have to wait until it was done cleaning to search for the clue."

With that in mind, Kirby began slowly cleaning the floor. After fifteen minutes the floor was completely swept up. A small diagram was on the floor and it showed a completely messed up number code with an extra panel next to the diagram that was embedded into the floor. The panel was labeled number nine. Tiff recognized the diagram.

"Hey, that puzzle started with these numbers!" Tiff said surprised. "That means I jumped the gun! If we had cleaned the floor first we wouldn't have had to rearrange the puzzle at all!"

"Ah, crud, I guess our recklessness got to us because we thought we knew what we were doing…," Waddle Dee said gloomily. "I guess things aren't always as they seem…"

Kirby took the panel and Tiff rearranged the puzzle again. She inserted the number nine panel and the puzzle board lifted up to reveal a bright green heart shaped artifact.

"This is a springtime artifact," Waddle Dee said recognizing the gem. They are rare gemstones that are worth a LOT of money. They are said to hold the essence of the seasons."

Confident they mastered spring, the party headed back to the main room. The northern door suddenly opened and Kirby and his friends quickly entered.

This room was over ninety degrees Fahrenheit and had three large pillars with Flamers, spherical creatures with one eye and four holes that expelled flames, circling them. The grass in this room was taller and greener than in the spring room. Another stone tablet sat to their right.

Tiff began to read, "The Golden rule of War is, take cover or DIE!" she said expressively. "Huh, this one doesn't sound friendly!"

"Uh, guys I think we need to figure out this one fast!" Waddle Dee said in fear.

"But what are we supposed to take cover from?!" Tiff asked in a panic.

"Look, those are a rare breed of Flamer a Sun Flamer!" Waddle Dee pointed out. "Every couple of minutes they discharge a heat wave that causes one nasty sun burn!

"I get it!" Tiff said as the Sun Flamers began to charge their attack. "What do you do in summertime to dodge the heat of the sun?"

"Find some shade!" Waddle Dee said with haste. "Kirby, inhale that first Sun Flamer so we can hide behind that Pillar!"

Kirby suppressed his cleaning ability and quickly inhaled the Sun Flamer and transformed into Fire Kirby, "Fire! Hot! To hot to touch!" he announced comically as his friends took refuge behind the large stone pillar. At the last second, Kirby dived into cover just as the bright flash of heat past by the pillar. Once it passed Kirby and friends dashed towards the next two Sun Flamers and disposed of them. The door to the next room opened and the team hastily entered. This room had a sandy platform from the entrance that overlooked a deep pool of water. Once again, Tiff read a nearby stone tablet.

It read, "A rock is tough, but can still go with the flow, just be sure to keep the flow going," she said. "This one's a little harder…"

Kirby noticed a lone Rocky, a stone creature with a blue and white headband, out on a patch of sand on a small islet. Kirby flew to the little island while Tiff and Waddle Dee skipped over floating stones to avoid the poisonous water. Kirby suppressed his Fire ability and inhaled Rocky, becoming Stone Kirby like before.

Suddenly, Fishbone's appeared in schools around the island. They began jumping out of the water to grab a bite out of the stranded islanders. Immediately, Kirby turned into a rock and rolled into the toxic water. The Fishbone's could not damage him at all as the flow of the water slowly guided him through a cavernous maze.

Waddle Dee and Tiff defended themselves as Kirby came to the end of the maze and rolled on top of a small red button. The button triggered a drain to the pool. However, it also trapped Kirby in a small room directly under the islet with the poisonous water. A small switch appeared at the center of the islet and Waddle Dee, taking notice, slammed it and then stood back. A geyser erupted in the center where the switch appeared. The geyser spat up Stone Kirby safe and sound. Along with Kirby, a red heart shape gemstone came with him.

"Look, it's a summertime artifact!" Waddle Dee said joyfully. Kirby shifted out of his rock state and collected the summertime. With renewed confidence, the team returned to the winter bound room.

The team entered the third door on the eastern side of the frosted foyer. This room smelled of autumn and strangely had trees and bushes growing despite that there was no sunlight to feed them. This room also resembled an autumn version of the first springtime room. Tiff walked up to another stone tablet, "Protect what is precious to you," she translated. "Hmm, protect what's precious to us?"

The party moved to the center of the room apprehensively. They expected another ambush. However, all that could be seen was another small red button. Kirby pushed it and a small red and gold treasure box emerged from a compartment in the floor. Kirby tried to open it, but it was securely locked. Suddenly, like the springtime room, enemies began to pour out of trap doors in the walls. Kirby switched back to his bomb ability and began repeating the same strategy as did Waddle Dee and Tiff. Just like before they quickly disposed of the wave of enemies.

"Ha, I think to construction team ran out of ideas!" Waddle Dee said arrogantly.

"I think I hear something coming!" Tiff warned as she looked around. Suddenly, a triplet team of TAC's, which were feline burglars in black suits, appeared from different directions. One of them began to steal the treasure chest while the other two snuck up behind Waddle Dee and Tiff and proceeded to kidnap them.

"Argh!" Waddle Dee grunted. "I could use a hand here Kirby!"

"Help me Kirby!" Tiff cried out with frustration.

Instantly, Kirby tossed a bomb at the TAC with the treasure box. It destroyed him and left only the treasure box and a small sack. Kirby then quickly shifted his attention to the other two burglars. Kirby shifted to his Fire ability and flamed only the TAC's so he would not harm his friends.

"Thanks Kirby, I owe you one!" Tiff said with exhaustion.

"Ditto…," Waddle Dee said panting. The treasure box popped open and drew Kirby's attention. Inside the box, was an artifact, it was a Petrified Plant Fossil. Kirby looked at TAC's remains and recognized the bag of money as the profits the store clerk back in Vegetable Village said he lost. He stored the profits and the artifact safely away.

"Hmm, hey does this floor seem like its rumbling?" Tiff asked as she tapped it with her foot. Waddle Dee tapped his foot as well and a circular trap door opened beneath their feet. The team plunged into a cylindrical pit. Tiff and Waddle Dee floated safely down with the help of Waddle Dee's Parasol. Meanwhile, Kirby simply floated his way down. The bottom of the pit was filled with a large pile of dead leaves. Tiff noticed an inscription that was engraved on the wall.

"The smell of burning leaves is the essence of autumn, just be careful not burn yourself," Tiff read. Suddenly, Hot Heads, a cousin of the Bubble Head they met earlier, began coming out of two large openings in the wall. The Hot Heads landed on the leaves, which began to catch fire due to their fiery manes.

"It's an evasive exercise, everyone watch your step!" Waddle Dee informed. The leaves began to quickly burn as smoke rose into the air. The party ducked and dodged flames as the fire danced around them. After a couple minutes a strange noise could be heard beneath them. Suddenly, the party was blown into the air by a large fan that was installed into the floor. The smoke had triggered it. The team quickly found themselves immersed in smoke and flaming leaves as they quickly rose back to the upper floor. A giant cloud of smoke and flames erupted from the pit and it covered the entire floor and spit up Kirby and his friends as well as another heart shaped artifact.

Waddle Dee quickly noticed it, "Hey, it the autumn time artifact! Let's swipe it and get out of here before we suffocate!"

Kirby followed the sound of Waddle Dee's voice and quickly scooped up the artifact. The team left the dangerous room and took a moment to rest.

As the team took five, the three artifacts suddenly gave off a luminescent glow and the snow bound room began to rumble. Four fleets of stairs made of ice emerged from the floor. Two staircases were in the corners of the south wall while the other two led to the final door on the balcony. The team decided to take the staircase in the southern right hand corner. They quickly realized this staircase led to the archer's balcony at the dungeons entrance. The only thing that was here, however, was a pedestal with a pristine ancient crossbow. Kirby took the bow and stored it safely away.

"Hey Kirby, that's an old crossbow, it's useless as a weapon without a string, but it should be worth a mint at a museum. Let's keep an eye out for more Artifacts on our travels. We can make a lot of money off of them," Waddle Dee stated. The team returned to the foyer and took the staircase in the other southern corner. This one led to the archer's balcony parallel to the other side. A strangely colored wall that looked cracked was the only thing that was out of the ordinary.

"Hey, Kirby, this wall looks weak you may be able to break a wall like this if you throw a bomb or if you have your hammer with you. We should keep an eye out for these things," Tiff said with a wink. Kirby shifted to his bomb ability and blew down the wall. On the other side was an old armory. The only thing that was noticeable was and an ancient quiver fully loaded with arrows. Kirby picked it up and stored it safely away.

"Another one for the scrap book," Waddle Dee stated. The team returned to the foyer and climbed up to the balcony. The winter cursed room they entered threatened them with large snowballs rolling down the slippery ice covered slope. Tiff read another ancient tablet, "Life is like a mountain, climbing to the top is both difficult and takes time, but once you reach the top there's only one place left to go."

"I guess we better get climbing…" Waddle Dee said nervously. The party carefully scaled the slippery slope and avoided the snowballs as they did. Finally, they reached the top and a blue heart shaped artifact sat on an ice covered pedestal. Kirby took the wintertime and stored it away. However, the pedestal sunk, springing another trap. The wall opened up revealing three large snowballs that began barreling towards them. The team quickly slid down the slope being careful to avoid the traps. Kirby and his friends opened the door at the last second only to be thrown out by the crashing of the snow.

"Yay, we did it!" Tiff cheered. Suddenly, the four seasonal hearts floated into midair. The four artifacts merged into one with a bright flash and after it subsided the once foyer was as ordinary as a dusty old fortress could be.

Waddle Dee grabbed the new heart shaped stone aptly called the 'Season's Heart', "That was pretty cool," he said amazed.

The party then headed back towards the fountain in the middle of the room and looked it over again. Kirby took and inserted the Season's Heart into the indentation in the stone tablet and it the tablet shattered leaving behind the gem. Kirby picked up the Season's Heart and a switch was in a hole under where the tablet once stood. All three simultaneously pressed the large switch and the water in the fountain drained revealing a secret room.

"Ladies first," Waddle Dee said jokingly.

"Very funny," Tiff said with a scowl as she entered the door. Kirby and Waddle Dee followed chuckling to themselves.

The bottom was an extremely large room with Brambleweeds as the room's foundation. There were so many in fact that it turned into a maze-like structure. After what seemed like an hour Kirby's party fought off beasts as they traversed the maze. They managed to find five more Brambleweed Blooms as well as a rare petrified flower that would have easily been missed. Finally, Kirby's party had reached the end. A very large door rested at the bottom with two torches by it sides. The three of them pushed the large door and entered a large circular room. At the center lies a small Dream Fountain with a glorious glowing green uncut gemstone.

"That's it! That must be the Dream Stone!" Tiff proclaimed with excitement. As they approached, the waters of the Dream Fountain began to bubble. A strange creature rose from the waters. The creature looked strangely like a whicker made cornucopia with a long stick arm holding a lantern and a small black void within it with two yellow eyes.

"Welcome, to this sacred place, this place that was constructed by the Ancient Cappies. You have proven yourselves worthy of meeting me, now you must pass one final test. Beat me, Wickett, the Dream Stone Guardian of the Emerald Amber in battle and you may have possession of it!" it announced with a low voice.

"Kirby, it's a scarecrow!" Tiff exclaimed.

"Beat a scarecrow? This should be a cake walk!" Waddle Dee said confidently.

Kirby started the fight by tossing a bomb, however, the swift scarecrow floated out of the way. Wickett retaliated with bombs of his own after which, he floated gently closer to the ground. As Kirby and his friends dodged Wickett's bombs, Wickett's Lantern glowed fiercely as the room took on the season of spring and fierce winds began to blow in all directions as its body glowed with healing magic. The fierce winds made it impossible to throw bombs at Wickett, so Kirby shifted over to his stored Fire ability and took aim at the creepy scarecrow. Kirby belched flames at Wickett causing it to catch fire. Wickett screeched and flailed about, his flailing hit both Waddle Dee and Tiff hard, causing them to be knocked back into the stone floor.

Wickett managed to put the flames out as its lantern glowed once more. The room changed from spring to summer and the heat was brutal. So brutal in fact, it was like getting a nasty sun burn. Wickett used volley of erratic fire bursts that made it hard for Kirby and his party to counter. Kirby switch to his Stone ability and confronted Wickett again. Waddle Dee and Tiff fought through the heat trying to gain their composure. "I retract my statement, this is not going well!" Waddle Dee yelled.

"It has control over the seasons…, we should have expected this!" Tiff said with a moan.

Kirby was able to land his hard stone body on top of Wickett while Waddle Dee and Tiff followed up with physical attacks. Wickett then made a loud piercing screech as the lantern glowed. The season changed to autumn and Wickett cast a series of strange spells. Kirby was enveloped by a fine dust and immediately fell asleep. Waddle Dee was covered in a pitch black shadow and emerged with such fear that he could not move. Tiff was covered in thorns that poisoned her.

Waddle Dee mumbled fearfully as Wickett pummeled him, "C-c-c-c-can't…, m-move…, w-w-wake up, K-K-Kirby!"

Tiff coughed as she took a panacea medication from her bag and swallowed it curing the poison coursing through her veins. "Oh, that's much better!" Tiff said regaining her strength.

Just as Tiff regained her strength, Kirby was smacked awake by Wickett and he immediately turned back to the battle. Luckily, Kirby and Tiff managed to stun Wickett with relentless attacks. Wickett screeched again as its lantern glowed once more. As this happened Tiff gave Waddle Dee some medication to relieve him of his fear. The room then became encased in ice, making the floor slippery. Kirby's party had a hard time getting their footing. Wickett did not fall to this problem due to its levitation. It easily smacked Kirby's party around like hockey pucks.

"Drat this scarecrow is much more powerful than I thought!" Waddle Dee said with frustration.

"This creature's much tougher than any of the monsters Dedede ordered!" Tiff moaned.

Kirby grunted as he switched back to his Fire ability and began to attack Wickett again. Tiff and Waddle Dee were able to follow albeit clumsily, due to the iced floor. Wickett then gave in as it screeched again, but before it could change the season, the battle was interrupted. A dark cloud emerged from the floor and a single bloodshot eye opened in the center.

"It's a Dark Matter Scout!" Waddle Dee warned with fear. The Scout turned to Wickett and quickly engulfed the weakened scarecrow.

"It's taking control of the guardian!" Tiff shouted. After becoming possessed Wickett's appearance changed drastically. He was now humanoid with a burlap bag over his head with one eye gleaming through a hole. Its lantern was tied at the end of a noose that was placed around the 'neck' of the creature. He had no legs but now had two arms instead of one with curved blades tied to the ends like fingers. The chest resembled a ribcage and it opened to reveal the dark matter scout that had taken control of him. Wickett planted itself in front of the Dream Fountain and wailed wildly.

"He turned him into a monster!" Waddle Dee shouted with horror. The fight resumed with Tiff and Waddle Dee charging in and throwing their fists and Parasol strikes respectively at the rib cage. They were so pumped up they managed to ignore Wickett's melee attacks. The beating suddenly paid off as the rib cage flung open revealing the Dark Matter Scout. Tendrils were attached to pieces of wood and nails as Wickett's body went momentarily limp.

"Kirby hit him now with your fire ability!" Waddle Dee shouted. Kirby did as instructed and belched flames at the dark matter scout. Heavily damaged, the scout managed to pull Wickett back together. Waddle Dee and Tiff repeated the same strategy only this time they made sure to dodge some of Wickett's attacks as they were stronger than before. Kirby also attacked with basic physical strikes until finally, the rib cage flung open again. The scout screeched in fear as Kirby belched more flames at it. Although severely damaged now, the scout pulled Wickett's body back together once more. This time Wickett began to flail wildly, not allowing anyone to get close to him. In addition, it also flung the curved blades like boomerangs around the room. It was apparent that the scout controlling him had become desperate as the seasons changed wildly. Waddle Dee and Tiff tended to some of each others wounds out of Wickett's range while Kirby breathed flames on Wickett. Wickett's flailing could not protect him from Kirby's flames so it countered with a magical spell that embodied winter. Certain spots on the floor flash froze as the party jumped to avoid being frozen with it. While the party had trouble walking on the frozen floor from the season changing, Wickett used a spell that embodied spring. The spell covered Wickett with green flowing winds.

Tiff realized what Wickett's spell was doing, "Guy's its healing itself again we need to keep hammering it, stop it from doing that!"

Kirby exchanged abilities and became Cleaning Kirby. Frustrated with the icy floor Kirby swept it at Wickett. This action removed the ice and turned shards of ice into projectiles. Wickett was struck with Cleaning Kirby's attack and its healing spell was halted.

"Quick before it tries anything…!" Waddle Dee said as he was interrupted. Wickett began casting another spell but this one represented summer this time. A bright fire ball materialized above the room and began raining down smaller fireballs. Kirby exchanged cleaning for Stone and took cover as he encased his body in hard rock while Waddle Dee protected himself and Tiff with his parasol. Wickett's attack ceased and Kirby broke out of his protective stone casing to attack again, but Kirby fell short as Wickett used a fourth spell, one that embodied autumn. This spell conjured up a tornado that captured many colored leaves. The spiraling winds protected Wickett from attack and the razor sharp leaves pelted Kirby. Kirby turned to stone to prevent any more damage.

"How do we get through that shield?" Tiff asked herself.

"It might be best to wait until…," Waddle Dee was once again interrupted as Wickett went on the move. It began clawing its way to Waddle Dee and Tiff. As soon as he was clear Kirby removed his stone shielding and exchanged stone for fire again. Waddle Dee and Tiff were pelted with Wickett's shield and arms, but because of the shield they were not able to counterattack or even defend themselves.

Hearing his friends scream in agony, Kirby rushed to Wickett and doused it with flames, breaking its shield. Kirby breathed so hard that he began to loose his breath, luckily just as Kirby ceased out of exhaustion, Wickett's rib cage flung open once more as it crashed into the wall. Kirby sensed that Wickett and the scout were on there last limb. Kirby aimed his body at the dark matter scout and charged his body with flames. With a powerful dash, Kirby struck the scout like a meteorite. The scout let out a bloodcurdling scream as it fled from Wickett's body. The scout retreated with haste and Wickett's remains turned to ash.

Kirby suppressed his Fire ability and walked up to his friends, "Friends okay?" Kirby asked with worry.

Waddle Dee rose with cuts and bruises, "Yeah, I'll be fine…"

"I'm okay too Kirby, just a few little cuts is all," Tiff reassured.

"Look, Wickett left something behind!" Tiff pointed out in the ashes left behind.

Waddle Dee picked up the object, "Its Wickett's Lantern, I wonder if I could use it?" he said as he slung the strange item over his shoulder. Waddle Dee felt empowered as the seasons changed around him. "Wow, this should make battles more interesting!"

Wickett's voice echoed into their minds, "May this light squelch your fear as it reveals your path…"

The party looked around and all nodded in unison. Then, Kirby and his friends then approached the Dream Fountain and Wickett's voice could be heard, "I thank you for ridding me of that horrid nightmare. You who have defeated me and the darkness are more than worthy of the Emerald Amber. Use it well…, this stone possess the power of 'restoration' for both living souls and the environment they inhabit. It also can manipulate plant life."

The Dream Stone floated down to Kirby and he took it with pride and danced happily.

"Sweet we did it! We won!" Waddle Dee shouted happily.

"Come on let's get out of here and get back to the village!" Tiff said joyfully.

Kirby's party began leaving the dungeon and eventually made it back to the entrance room but to their surprise, the bridge from earlier had finally fallen.

"Uh, how do we get across?" Waddle Dee asked puzzled.

"No way, it must have fallen under its own weight!" Tiff said in despair. "Oh, I wish we had a way out of here!"

Suddenly, a gleam came from the Dream Stone as if it reacted to Tiff's plea. Then, the poisonous waters bubbled as three enormous flowers rose and bloomed. The flowers were sturdy enough to walk on and reach the other side.

"All right, the Dream Stone answered your plea!" Waddle Dee cheered. Kirby's party made it outside and they took a sigh of relief.

Waddle Dee spoke up, "Well, I guess we can say that we're 'Seasoned Warriors' now!" he chuckled. The party laughed heartily, but it quickly dissipated when the party noticed the dark cloud was now completely over the fortress and Big Forest.

"Guys, we need to be extra careful when going back many creatures may have already been possessed," Tiff warned. Kirby and Waddle Dee nodded. The party proceeded into the dark forest not completely knowing what awaited them back at Vegetable Village.

*End of Chapter*


	5. Ch 4: The Ambassador of Darkness

Kirby: Right Back at Ya!

Odyssey of Dreams

By: ChronoWeapon

Chapter 4: The Ambassador of Darkness

*Tiff's Journal*

"I suppose this as good a time as any to start jotting down some of our progress! I wouldn't have believe it myself if I hadn't seen it! The Brambleweed Fortress magically embodied the four seasons! Every room felt like a different time of year. Not only that, but it looks like the fortress was constructed by an ancient Cappy civilization; Mr. Curio would have loved to study it. I know I enjoyed using my knowledge of old ancient languages!"

"As it turned out, there actually was a Dream Stone hidden at the bottom of the fortress and it was guarded by a scarecrow Dream Stone Guardian that called itself 'Wickett'. Unfortunately, the Dark Matter caught up to us and possessed Wickett during the battle. Wickett changed into a Nightmare and he was really tough to beat, I'm still sore from that fight! I feel like I could sleep for days!"

"As we left with the Dream Stone, the Emerald Amber, we realized just how far the Dark Matter had caught up to us! Now we have to sneak our way out of Big Forest, I just hope the people in Vegetable Valley found a safe place to hide… I wonder where we have to go next…"

Tiff

*Popstar's Orbit*

In Popstar's orbit, looms a menacing cloud of Dark Matter that was in the process of slowly consuming the planet. Two voices held a conversation deep within, one spoke with a raspy whisper, "Master, three pests have secured a Dream Stone from that structure…"

The leader's voice was loud and deep, but strangely weak and labored, "Hmm, then send in our little… investigator… he will… gain that power source… for me."

"You don't mean?" the lesser asked surprised.

"Yes, send… him…," said the greater.

"Very well, Master, as you command!" the lesser replied dutifully.

*Big Forest*

After their triumph at the Brambleweed Fortress, Kirby and his friends began trekking back through the now twisted Big Forest. With the Dark Matter overhead, blocking out the sun from shining through the canopy, the Forest was now dark and mangled by the Dark Matter's influence. The creatures from before were now possessed by Dark Matter and were completely under its control and so they grew tougher and physically more frightening.

Waddle Dee spoke up nervously, "Since the Dark Matter's here already that means we're in enemy territory now, so we need to be careful."

"Wow, just look at what they've done to the place, it looks like a forest you would see on some dark alien planet," Tiff said a little spooked.

"Dark Matter very bad…," Kirby said quietly as he took in what he saw.

"Unh, I almost can't take this, this place is way creepier and I thought it was creepy before," Waddle Dee moaned in fear.

Tiff retorted with a shiver, "I know, even the trees look like monsters and it feels like I'm constantly being watched."

Suddenly, the party heard the sound of a large object moving quickly through the forest.

Waddle Dee and Tiff huddled together in fear behind Kirby, "D-d-did you hear that?!" Tiff asked in fear.

"Something's w-w-watchin' us!" Waddle Dee said frightened.

Kirby seemed not to be afraid, more rather alert, to the current development, "Something big!" he said looking around. The movement of the latter object seemed to cease in an instant and after regaining their composure the party moved on.

The party moved quietly and carefully down winding paths and the same wooden platforms that were nailed to the sides of trees just as they did on the way in. Eventually, the team came to a part of the forest that overlooked a pit below. The large object from before, moved into the pit.

Waddle Dee leaned over the platform to take a closer look, "Is that… a moving tree?"

Tiff joined Waddle Dee with a grimace, "I think you're right, at least from what I can see. I hope it doesn't notice us…"

"Let's just get moving before it does. I don't think even with our Dream Stone that we can beat THAT…," Waddle Dee said thoroughly intimidated. The party continued until they reached the spring water clearing from before. This means they were halfway through the Big Forest trail.

As the party took a slight sigh of relief, a sudden strange voice made echoed through the trees, "Hey, bozos!" the owner of the voice popped out from behind the stump. The owner looked like Poppy Brothers Sr. but he was slightly different from before. It became evident that he was now possessed by the Dark Matter. The Dark Matter changed his blue clothing to purple, his shoes now yellow and pointed and it painted his face white with black plus markings on his eyes and finally, his tongue hung out of his grinning mouth.

Tiff spoke up, "Poppy Brothers Sr.?! Is that you? What are you doing here?"

He cackled madly, "Look just call us Perot Sr. We were following you until the Dark Matter decided to well, put Poppy Bros Sr. on our payroll. We have to say it is an interesting job! We're a lot more powerful than when we met earlier. We didn't know the Dark Matter augmented their hosts!"

Tiff spoke bravely, "We don't care how much more powerful you are!"

Perot Sr. retorted with a grin, "We see you have found the Dream Stone that we were looking for, we'll let you live if you hand it over!"

Waddle Dee retorted, "Fat chance, you mental moron, why don't you come over here and take it!" he said bravely. _"What the heck did I just say…?" _he thought panicking.

"Stop trying to act tough you lousy Waddle Dee! We know who you are inside and out!" Perot Sr. said creepily.

"W-what, how would you know something like that?!" Waddle Dee asked shaken.

Perot Sr. cackled loudly, "The Dark Matter is hive minded, what they know, we all know! We even sense the fear and apprehension you have of Big Forest!"

"What, you mean you can sense fear…?" Tiff asked perplexed.

Perot Sr. cackled again, "You've probably noticed by now, that there is an awfully large and powerful creature moving about."

"Yeah, we noticed…, unfortunately…" Waddle Dee said as he shivered.

Perot Sr. laughed again, "That my friends is a little creation of ours or I should say our overlord! Our overlord created powerful beasts, some long before our arrival here and others on the spot, out of other nightmares or creatures as the base. These Nightmares are fused with an entity called 'Miracle Matter', and these new creatures become 'Nightterrors'! It would be suicide for you to oppose us!"

"We'll see about that!" Tiff said strongly. Perot Sr. laughed maniacally as he began throwing bombs. Kirby and his friends spread out to avoid the blasts. Perot Sr.'s bombs released dark energy as they exploded. Kirby quickly shifted to his own bomb ability. Kirby began lobbing bombs of his own only to have them countered in midair by Perot Sr.'s bombs.

Perot Sr. danced around wildly as he laughed and chuckled. Kirby attempted to charge at Perot Sr. and throw a few jabs. Kirby's quick and precise blows connected flawlessly, knocking the clown to the ground. Kirby inched his way closer only to have the creepy clown pop up and blast him with a bomb. Kirby bounced back and noticed that he lost his own bomb ability, "Bye, bye bomb…," Kirby said sadly.

Quickly, Kirby summoned the dormant Cleaning ability. Perot Sr. taunted him, "What do you intend to do with that kind of power?!" Kirby struck the ground with a sweeping motion causing the turf and stones to fly straight at Perot Sr.

Not expecting the attack, Perot Sr. took the whole force of the attack. Waddle Dee quickly followed as he swung his Parasol with lightning fast speed. After beating him to the ground again, Tiff came from behind and began to assault Perot Sr.

Perot Sr. lit a bomb off right next to himself that effectively blew Waddle Dee and Tiff away from him. Now heavily damaged, Perot Sr. rose from the blast, "Do anything… you want to… us… we feel no pain…, and experience no fear!"

Suddenly, the ground began to shake as if something heavy was walking towards their location. With a large crash, the already humongous trees split in half as a large creature forced itself through with ease. As the large creature came into view it struck Kirby and his friends with absolute terror. The creature was a wooden golem whose main body seemed to be made out of a rotten tree log, and had arms with three fingers and short stubby feet. Its body was covered with moss and its face was identical to a Cappy's except it seemed much more dark and hollow than that of a Cappy. When it moved, its wooden body creaked and moaned like a falling tree.

"What in Popstar's name is that?!" Tiff shouted as in horror.

Perot Sr. responded maliciously, "This…, is our Nightterror, the wood golem, Root-Rot!"

As Perot Sr. cackled wildly, Root-Rot lifted its foot and stepped on Perot Sr. with one crushing stomp. An explosive went off under the monsters foot not phasing it even in the slightest.

"Does anybody know if a monstrous living tree makes a sound when it stomps you in a forest?!" Waddle Dee said sarcastically trying to recover his courage.

Tiff responded fearfully, "I think we would have to ask Perot Sr. but I don't think that is going to happen!"

"Well unless we want to find out first hand…, err foot in this case, I suggest we run!" Waddle Dee shouted fearfully.

Kirby stared at the menacing monster and once it began to move he began kicking up a dust cloud using his Cleaning ability. "Great, thinking Kirby!" Tiff cheered.

"Look an opening, let's move!" Waddle Dee pointed out as he began to run. Kirby and Tiff followed and as the party made there way past the creature, Root-rot began its pursuit, unhampered by Cleaning Kirby's power. "Don't look now fellas but that things right on our tail!" Waddle Dee shouted in terror.

Tiff cupped her hands around her mouth, "Kabu, send the Warp Star!"

"Warp Star!" Kabu bellowed as Kirby's Warp Star made its way to him. Instantly, Kirby found his Warp Star above him in the sky and he jumped aboard dragging Tiff and Waddle Dee with him.

"Thanks Kirby, I was beginning to…, loose…, my breath," Tiff said panting.

"Tiff needs more exercise!" Kirby said smiling. Tiff rubbed the back of her head with an expression of embarrassment.

"Look we can build ourselves up later when that massive tree acts like a tree and leaves!" Waddle Dee mocked.

Kirby turned his attention to Root-rot, who seemed to be perfectly capable of keeping up with Kirby's Warp Star. Kirby traded his Cleaning ability for his Fire ability and began spewing flames. Fire Kirby's flames struck Root-rot but unfortunately, the monster did not even so much as char.

"What kind of wood is that thing made of?" Waddle Dee began. "It doesn't even have a mark on it!"

"I know, this monster is much more powerful than the one's Dedede used to throw at us!" Tiff said alarmed.

"Hey look, were almost out of Big Forest!" Waddle Dee pointed out as the Warp Star headed out into the fields.

Root-rot stopped in its tracks at the edge of the forest and would not as much as move a branch. "How come it's stopped chasing us?" Tiff asked perplexed.

"Maybe it stepped on a thorn?" Waddle Dee joked.

Tiff glared at Waddle Dee, "Some how I seriously doubt that…"

Kirby dismounted from his Warp Star and glared at Root-rot and then took a fighting stance. "Kirby your not thinking of attacking it again are you?!" Waddle Dee asked befuddled.

"Kirby try something…," he said as he began focusing his fire power. Kirby focused so hard that his red body and glowing flames became white hot. The flames in Kirby's crown roared with strength. As Kirby finished powering himself up, he jumped aboard his Warp Star with a back flip and rushed towards Root-rot. When Kirby came within range he leaped into the air and turned into a fierce white hot fireball. Root-rot did not move an inch or make any attempt to dodge Kirby's attack. As Kirby's body came into contact with Root-rot's hard wooden body, he unfortunately bounced off like a rubber squeak toy to a hard brick wall. Kirby rolled along the ground and his body changed back to its red fiery hue. For the first time, Kirby felt utterly defeated. Root-rot simply scratched the area where Kirby hit its body and then turned to return to the shadows of Big Forest.

Kirby suppressed his fire ability and wandered to his friends glumly. Tiff approached Kirby and attempted to console him, "Don't worry Kirby, I'm sure we'll find a way to beat that monster."

Waddle Dee furthered the consolation, "Yeah, everything has a weakness, but for now let's just gather those Dream Stones, it seems to be our best option."

Kirby smiled as his face brightened and he returned to his cheerful self and he and his teammates began making their way back to the village.

*Vegetable Village*

Kirby and his friends fought their way back to Vegetable Village, taking notice that some of the farmers that did not escape were now under the Dark Matter's control. Upon reaching the village they noticed that the gates were closed and no one was around. Kirby opened the gate and they entered the village. Kirby and his friends looked around and realized that some of the buildings had taken damage.

After some time and exploration, Kirby noticed a note written on the shop keeper's door and Waddle Dee read it, "Moving business to Refuge Point."

"Refuge Point?" Tiff asked unknowingly.

Waddle Dee explained, "Refuge Point is a refugee camp that's on the easternmost coast of Dreamland. Its directly east of this village and it's safely tucked into the base of a mountain. As a matter of fact, it's so far east the Dark Matter may not be there yet. If we're lucky, some of the refugees may be from Cappy Town as well. I hear that there's an underground tunnel from this Village that leads to Refuge Point. Let's see if we can find it before the Dark Matter spreads any further!"

Tiff spoke, "Well if my family has ended up there than we have to go! Since I'm familiar with secret escape routes being a royal family cabinet member, they always install them nearest the most important person in the village, that would be the mayor," Tiff deduced hopefully. "So let's head to the Mayor's Manor first!"

*Mayor Silverleaf's Manor*

Kirby's team entered the manor and began to search it from top to bottom. Finally, only one room remained Mayor Silverleaf's study. The party began searching the study. Tiff and Kirby removed some books while Waddle Dee inspected the furniture. Tiff and Waddle Dee found nothing, but Kirby on the other hand noticed a book that had opened when it fell from its pile. It was hollow inside and housed a mechanical red switch inside. Kirby picked it up and pressed the button with a smile. A loud rumble sounded as a trap door opened up under the mahogany stained desk.

"Wow, I don't know what we did, but it worked!" Tiff said happily.

*Refugee Tunnel*

Tiff hopped off the ladder and flipped a switch causing a string of lights to come to life.

"Well, this sure is convenient," Waddle Dee said happily. Kirby and his friends proceeded hastily down the tunnel.

As the party proceeded down the long tunnel, Tiff turned to Waddle Dee, "Hey, Waddle Dee, how did you know about Refuge Point?"

"Refuge Point is a safe haven for war victims. It is mentioned in many history texts. I just hope the Dark Matter doesn't know about it…," Waddle Dee said worriedly.

"I wonder if Meta Knight's okay," Tiff said worriedly.

Kirby responded, "Poyo, poyo, Meta Knight strong, he not loose," he said happily.

"I hope so, Kirby," Tiff responded. "Hey look, I see something ahead!" she pointed out. Tiff pointed out a fleet of stairs with two torches on each side.

"Well, I guess it's safe to say that that's not a natural rock formation!" Waddle Dee joked. Kirby knocked on the large door and a small eye shield opened.

"Who are you?" a voice asked from the other side of the door.

"Kirby, Kirby!" Kirby said happily.

"I'm a Waddle Dee, sir!" Waddle Dee said strongly.

"I'm Tiff, daughter of Sir Ebrum and Lady like of Cappy Town!" she stated properly.

"Oh, did you say Kirby, I've been expecting you guys," the voice said as he opened the door. Kirby and is friends entered as the keeper closed the gate behind them. The room was lined with mine carts. "Whew, I'm glad it's just some more people and not an enemy!"

"Where are we?" Tiff asked as she took in the scenery. The cavern was enormous and it seemed to stretch for miles below them.

"Oh, just hop into one of these automated mine carts it'll take you straight to Refuge Point. It's about an hours' ride from here but don't worry it's a pleasant ride!" the keeper explained.

"Well, I guess we'd better get going!" Waddle Dee said as he and Kirby hopped into the nearest mine cart.

"Thank you very much sir!" Tiff said politely as she hopped in afterwards.

The Keeper picked up a microphone and his voice came up over a small radio on the mine cart, "Good day passengers, please keep all appendages in the mine cart at all times and thank you once again for choosing the Vegetable Village escape route!" The keeper entered his control room and pushed a few buttons and the cart stirred. The cart took off and began to speed up greatly. A mobile camera viewed the surroundings as the cart moved throughout the cavern.

After about fifteen minutes, the keeper came on over the intercom, "If you look to right folks you can see natural cave formations that are filled with zircon gemstones. They look so beautiful when you shine the light on them!"

Another fifteen minutes passed by and the keeper came on again, "To your left you'll see a natural type of plant that is phosphorus and glows a beautiful blue color in the dark. Amazing isn't it!"

Once again, another fifteen minutes passed by, "Ladies and gentlemen, to you right you'll see our last attraction, a stone formation that looks like a mummified Nruff eating a melon! Amazing isn't it!"

Suddenly, the keeper sounded as though he was in peril, "No wait who are yo-!" he shouted as he was suddenly cut off.

Waddle Dee was the first to respond, "Uh, that's not a good sign…"

"Don't worry, whatever's back there still needs to gain forty five minutes worth of distance!" Tiff said reassuringly.

However, after five more minutes, Kirby heard a strange noise coming up behind them on the tracks. Kirby spotted a fast pink wheel quickly gaining on them.

"Mecha Kirby!" Kirby stated in surprise.

Tiff turned around, "No way, Mecha Kirby's here!"

"Not another fight already!" Waddle Dee shouted in frustration.

"Kirby, you already have your Fire ability with you right?" Tiff asked. "Try to use it to hold him off! If you loose it you can suck up the torches lining the cavern!"

Kirby summoned his Fire ability and propped himself at the edge of the cart. Every time Wheel Mecha Kirby got too close Kirby breathed a powerful wave of flames at him causing him to loose speed.

"Kirby, you have to get rid of him BEFORE we hit Refuge Point!" Waddle Dee shouted. Wheel Mecha Kirby used a turbo boost and rammed the back of the cart, causing it damage. The party shouted as the cart shook violently. Kirby managed to repel his metal adversary and he backed off to cool himself down from the flames. "He's a lot stronger and faster this time, determined too!" Tiff said in a panic.

"You think, I hadn't noticed!" Waddle Dee said sarcastically. Mecha Kirby boosted into the cart once again causing one of the wheels to pop off. Kirby managed to repel him yet again.

"Kirby, we have only a couple minutes left before we reach the end of this crazy ride! Just hold him off for a little while longer!" Waddle Dee announced. Kirby continued to hold off his mechanical counterpart.

Mecha Kirby seemed to be lowering his aggression, "Hey, I think you really hurt him Kirby, I think he's ready to pull back!" Tiff said happily. Just as Tiff finished her sentence, Wheel Mecha Kirby revved up one final boost. Kirby belched a fireball only to have Mecha Kirby jump over it. However, thinking quickly, Kirby nailed him in midair with another fireball. This knocked Wheel Mecha Kirby off course. The mine cart entered a small tunnel as Wheel Mecha Kirby plummeted into the pit below the tracks.

Waddle Dee moaned, "That's it, lemme just die right here…, I think my heart just stopped…"

Tiff spoke up, "Jeez, everywhere we go we have to fight someone off! Now I know why adventurers retire early."

As Kirby and his teammates gathered themselves, the mine cart finally stopped, but not at its predetermined destination. The mine cart was too heavily damaged to continue. "Great, well it looks like were hoofing it," Waddle Dee said with exhaustion.

Luckily, Kirby's party was not met with anymore interruptions as they approached the door to Refuge Point. However, before the party made it too the door a small tremor occurred making a large portion of rock fall into the abyss revealing something strange. Tiff eyed the object that had been unearthed and approached it. "Wow, look at this guys, this must be a fossil of some kind," she marveled.

"It looks like a big bug of some sort or at least a molted shell of one," Waddle Dee surmised. "So many legs…"

"Well, there's nothing we can do about it now, I can't excavate it, but I'll let Mr. Curio know about it as soon as I see him," Tiff said jotting it down in her journal as a reminder.

*Refuge Point*

The party entered the underground cavernous town and noticed a lot of people were here. Many from Vegetable Village were present and had their belongings with them. Kirby noticed the shopkeeper he met in Vegetable Village, "Hey kid, that bag is full of my profits. Where on earth did you find it?" he asked bewildered. "Well I guess it doesn't matter, here, take this for your trouble."

The shopkeeper handed Kirby a pair of Hiker's Shoes and some money. Overjoyed at his new gift, Kirby put them on immediately. Kirby's team managed to track down two more people they made favors to, "Oh dear, you actually managed to find six Brambleweed Blooms? Thank you so much, now I can make my son his medicine," she said gratefully. "Here you go you wonderful Waddle Dee, take this for your trouble," she said as she handed him a very generous amount of money.

The librarian was relieved, "Oh, you managed to find the book! That's so wonderful now my boss won't kill me!" she said happily.

"Kill you, over what?" asked an elderly voice.

This frightened the librarian, "Oh, it's nothing I just…"

An elderly Cappy approached overhearing the conversation, "Its alright, I care more about your life than a book, but seeing as how you guys returned it I'm going to give you something interesting in return," he said handing over an ancient token with strange writing on it.

"What is this?" Tiff asked puzzled.

"That is an ancient coin that seems to be without an origin, they are remarkably rare and no archeologist has been able to reveal anything about them," he explained with a chuckle. "Since your adventurers, you might uncover their mystery on your travels. You have a much better chance than an old man like me."

After mingling with the refugee's Kirby found Mayor Silverleaf, "Am I ever glad to see you three," he said with relief.

"Mayor, what happened at Vegetable Village?" Tiff asked curiously.

"Well after you three left, I began evacuating the village to escape the bad storm that drew closer overhead. Monsters began emerging from the cloud and they began possessing our farmers. However, during the evacuation a crazy robot resembling your friend there began attacking the village. It mumbled something about Kirby," he said pointing at Kirby.

Tiff retorted instantly, "Don't worry we took care of that thing we destroyed it before coming here," she spoke nervously.

"Well, that certainly is a relief!" he said with a sigh.

"Hey Mayor, is anybody here from Cappy Town?" Tiff asked hopefully.

"Why yes, they are in the northern quarters they got here hours before us it seems," he said cheerfully. With that Kirby and his friends headed to the northern quarters.

Tiff yelled out, "Mom, dad!" Every Cappy looked in her direction.

Hey, look its Kirby!" one of the villagers stated.

"Yeah, and Tiff's with him!" another villager stated.

Another voice came from the crowd, "Tiff, Kirby, quickly out of my way!" the owner of the voice broke through crowd revealing itself as Tiff's younger brother, Tuff. The rest of Tiff's family and every other notable villager were with them.

"Tiff, your mother and I have been so worried about you and your friends," Sir Ebrum said worriedly.

"Are we ever so relieved that you're all okay, "Lady Like said with a sigh of relief.

"I guess I have Kirby and Waddle Dee to thank for that!" Tiff said with a smile.

Everyone simultaneously thanked Kirby and Waddle Dee for protecting Tiff. A Waddle Dee from King Dededee's court came up to greet the Waddle Dee with Kirby. The two shared a short lived conversation in their native tongue.

"More importantly, we found a way to get rid of the Dark Matter!" Tiff said as she pulled out the Dream Stone. Mr. Curio made his way to the front while the other Cappy's talked amongst each other.

Mr. Curio spoke up in amazement, "Y-you found the Emerald Amber?!"

"Yeah, but how did you know it was called that?" Tiff asked quizzically.

Mr. Curio sighed and spoke, "I think it's time I told you what I know of those stones. You would like to hear me out wouldn't you?"

"Yes, we would love to hear the story!" Waddle Dee said perking up.

Mr. Curio took a deep breath, "Well, I don't know all of it, just a small portion. A very, very long time ago ancient sages all from a different species came together to devise a plan to rid the planet of nightmarish monsters that prowled ancient Pop Star."

"Rid the world of nightmarish monsters?" Tiff asked curiously.

"The Sages realized that the Dream Fountains, mystical fountains that were here far before them, were the source of these monsters and devised a plan to prevent them from coming into our world," Curio explained. "And thus, the Dream Stones were created to act as a seal."

Tiff spoke up, "Well at least we know a little more about them now. One more thing though, we made a wish on this Dream Stone on the way out of Brambleweed Fortress and it made a bridge from enormous Brambleweed Blooms."

Mr. Curio replied, "Yes, each Dream Stone can grant small dreams that are within their power. In this case, the Emerald Amber can grant dreams of restoration or deal with plant life."

Tiff asked another question as she looked around, "Hey, where's King Dededee anyway?"

"The King and Escargoon never came with us," said Sir Ebrum.

Lady Like continued, "They both disappeared after Mecha Kirby attacked the castle."

"Yeah no one knows where they are now," Lololo and Lalala said simultaneously.

"Does it matter? I don't really care," Tuff joked as he put his arms behind his head.

Suddenly, with out warning, a strange, but low rumble shook the cavernous camp. Shortly afterwards, Mayor Silverleaf came running into the room in a panic.

"Everyone take cover and be silent someone outside is looking for the entrance by bombing the mountainside!" he said stricken with fear.

Kirby rushed off and his two friends followed, "Wait, Kirby!" Tiff shouted. They followed Kirby all the way to a large steel door. "Hold on Kirby, we may want to stock up on supplies first!" Tiff continued.

Before rushing outside, Kirby and his friends gathered some food supplies and stored them away. After checking everything the party left Refuge Point to confront their unseen assailant.

*Outside*

Kirby and his friends moved silently behind the stones until they spotted a figure flying in the sky.

Waddle Dee took a telescope out of his bag, "Hey, it's Marx, he looks pretty mad about something and it looks like he's carrying something, or is it someone?!"

Marx hovered above the mountainside mumbling to himself, "Where are those rotten kids, I know they're hiding from me!"

"Kirby here, poyo!" Kirby yelled from right below Marx. Waddle Dee and Tiff were with him.

"There you are!" Marx shouted as he dived straight downward. Marx landed just a few feet away from Kirby.

Tiff calmly thought, "We can't let him now about the Emerald Amber!"

Waddle Dee spoke up, "What do you want Marx?!"

"Oh, not much, just to know…, WHY THIS MAP IS COMPLETELY USELESS!" he shouted angrily. "After I departed from Cappy Town I thought this map would lead me to the other Dream Stones, but it seems I'm missing something. I ended up in a fairy encampment on the western coast. I didn't even know they were there. I also knew that fairies are good at finding magical sources of energy so I kidnapped one."

Marx brought a small pink haired girl fairy into view she was wrapped in thorny vines. She had a red ribbon in her hair and wore a red and white long sleeve dress with buttons and pink shoes. She was in a state of sleep.

"You're a nasty guy aren't you Marx?!" Tiff shouted.

Marx laughed maniacally, "I had to kidnap her as this nasty knight stole my Dream Stone. I was hoping this fairy girl could help me track him down. This fairy said that her and her clan was from Ripple Star or whatever; she was too noisy so I put her to sleep. Hey, I just got an idea. If you tell me what's missing from this map I'll let her go!"

"Marx you are rotten to the core!" Waddle Dee shouted angrily. Tiff reluctantly took the compass from her bag and walked towards Marx. "Tiff, what on earth are you doing?" Waddle Dee shouted in surprise.

"We can't let him harm her anymore can we?!" Tiff shouted. She removed the gemstone from the compass needle and gave it to Marx. Marx laughed dementedly and tossed the little fairy on the cold hard ground and released her from the nasty vines.

Marx flew back into the sky, "Now if you don't mind, I'm off to find that pesky knight that stole my Dream Stone!" With that Marx flew off, laughing hysterically. Kirby and his friends rushed to the fairy's side.

"Hey Tiff, use the Dream Stone to wake her up!" Waddle Dee suggested.

"Oh, right!" she agreed as she took the Emerald Amber from her back. She muttered a wish and it gleamed brightly. The warm light shined on the fairy restoring her wounds and causing her to stir. She opened her eyes slightly and then blinked to adjust her sight. She sat up in a fright.

"W-who are you?" she asked with fear.

Tiff spoke up softly, "Don't worry we're friendly, honest!"

She seemed to calm down a bit after realizing she was not in any danger. Waddle Dee spoke, "Yeah, we rescued you from that bone headed jester."

"Y-you rescued me?" she asked nervously.

"Poyo, what name?" Kirby said as he approached her.

"Uh, my name's Ribbon, I'm a fairy and my, err family and I are visiting from the neighboring planet, known as Ripple Star," she explained still a little nervous.

"Hey, there's no need to be scared of that low life Marx! We are on a quest to keep him from ruling our planet!" Waddle Dee said with valor.

"Forgive me, but it's not him that frightened me," Ribbon said glumly.

"?"

"The Dark Matter is much more malevolent. I felt another presence that has just come from that cloud. It wasn't long ago it appeared, but it seems to be a very dark entity," Ribbon explained.

"That's…, not good," Waddle Dee said with dread.

"My family and I were getting ready to return home when that jester attacked. We were trying to escape the oncoming Dark Matter. I'm sorry but I fear your planet is doomed," Ribbon said glumly.

"Not if we collect all of these!" Tiff said happily as she showed her the Dream Stone.

Ribbon stared strongly into the stones light, "This, this power, it's incredible!"

"By the way, Marx said you could sense things like this, is that true?" Waddle Dee asked hopefully.

"Um, may I see it?" she asked politely. Tiff handed the Emerald Amber over to Ribbon. She looked into the stone, "Now, where are your brethren?" An image appeared in the Dream Stone the whirling torrents of energy. All peered into the stone to view the image.

Waddle Dee spoke up, "Hey, I know that island, that's the Ripple Field it's a beautiful beach resort. If that's where the next Dream Stone's at then we need to head there. We can get there from a small beach just north of here. We can take your Warp Star from there Kirby and outrun the Dark Matter!"

"Hold on, I want to tell my family, before we go, and tell Curio about that fossil we found in the tunnel," Tiff said as she began running back.

Ribbon stopped Kirby and Waddle Dee, "Um, may I come with you? I mean at least until I can reunite with my uh, family?"

"Sure, we can use your help in finding the Dream Stones!" Waddle Dee agreed. Kirby simply cheered in happiness as he jumped up and down agreeing to the idea.

"Um, I can't fight with you though so I'll have to stay back if you get into a fight…," Ribbon said timidly.

"That's okay, me, Kirby and Tiff will be enough to protect you!" Waddle Dee said reassuringly.

Tiff came running back, "Okay, that's out of the way, let's get going!"

With their new goal in mind the newly formed party welcomed Ribbon and they regrouped and began heading for the beach.

*Outland's Beachside*

Waddle Dee spoke, "Well this is the spot, let's use…," Waddle Dee was cut off by the sound of a large object swooping down on them from overhead.

Ribbon ducked, "That's him, that's the malevolent entity that came from the Dark Matter cloud!" she shouted in fear. The dark figure slowly descended and came into view. The being resembled Kirby and had a deep scar ranging from his left cheek down to the right side of his abdomen. He has a carbon colored body and dark orange feet that were covered in scuffed gunmetal grey armor, and shoulder pads to match with a soot black cape that could transform into raven-like wings. Lastly, he wore a helmet that was fashioned from a skull with two horns on it and he wielded a large meat cleaver.

He spoke softly, "Now what do we have here?" he said as he touched the ground.

Tiff spoke in fear, "W-who are you and w-why do you look like Kirby?"

He retorted, "My name is Kryl and I resemble that child because we are of the same species," he chuckled creepily. "Just view me as, the Dark Matter's ambassador to this mud ball of a planet!"

*End of Chapter*


	6. Ch 5: A Picture of a Thousand Words

Kirby: Right Back at Ya!

Odyssey of Dreams

By: ChronoWeapon

Chapter 5: A Picture of a Thousand Words

*Tiff's Journal*

"I've never felt such fear in my life, even when we went up against Nightmare. Big Forest was completely conquered by Dark Matter and to make matters worse Poppy Bros. Sr. confronted us as Perot Sr., is that what Dark Matter does to people? I only saw what they did to Waddle Dee and that was frightening enough. However, nothing could compare to what we encountered afterward."

"The Dark Matter can make monsters too, but this creature, a wood golem called Root-rot is much different than the monsters Dedede threw at us. I thought I was gonna faint once I saw it, it was down right terrifying! Even more so when Kirby proved we couldn't even hurt it! I still wonder why it stopped chasing us when it chased us to the edge of the forest…"

"We made our way to Refuge Point a safe house for victims of war and natural disasters. We managed to help some of the people we talked too before going to Big Forest and they gave us some extra supplies. Every little bit helps…; I just hope everyone will be safe there for a little while."

"Unbelievable! That rat Marx bullied a family of fairies just because we didn't give him the locator to the Dream Stones. I feel so guilty, if we had let Marx have it to begin with, Ribbon wouldn't have to have suffered so much. As it turns out she was from Ripple Star, our sister planet. I've never met a fairy or even seen one before, so this is a good chance to make a good impression!"

Tiff

*Beach Side*

Kirby and his friends were being stared down by a malevolent entity that has identified himself as Kryl. Kryl claimed to be an ambassador for the Dark Matter legion that now prey over Pop Star. Ribbon the little fairy girl was crippled with fear and Kirby's friends, Waddle Dee and Tiff became filled with dread and anticipation. Kirby himself, on the other hand was ready for some action.

Kryl spoke rather calmly and coldly to Kirby, his voice emanating a dark echo, "So you're the one who has taken it upon himself to collect the Dream Stones, hmm?"

Kirby spoke with a courageous tone, "Poyo, you bad guy, Kirby collect Dream Stones, you loose!"

"I see," Kryl said softly with a low chuckle. "You've made some progress already it seems, taking the Dream Stone from Big Forest…"

Waddle Dee spoke, "Well I guess it's safe to say you know about the Dreams Stones then?!"

"A Waddle Dee with a blue bandanna?" Kryl chuckled slightly. "I see you also have a young Ebbrian girl with you as well."

"What are you getting at?" Tiff spoke loudly.

Kryl chuckled a little bit, "I'm only going to tell you once, hand over the Dream Stone and/or submit to Zero."

"Who's Zero?" Tiff asked curiously.

Before Kryl could answer, Ribbon spoke, "Zero is the Dark Matters' Overlord, and he's the guy in charge of the Dark Matter cloud above this planet!"

"I could not have explained it better myself," Kryl said as he applauded. "As for you little fairy, Zero would love to see you and your clan become his slaves more than anyone."

Ribbon began to shiver in fear as she clung to Tiff. Tiff tried to console her, "Everything will be okay Ribbon we won't let them get you." Tiff turned her attention back to Kryl, "Why are you so interested in making the fairies your slaves?"

Kryl chuckled, "Heck if I know, Zero's reasons are his own!"

Waddle Dee spoke up, now aggravated, "Y-you're just a bunch of bullies, cowardly bullies!"

"Ah, the Waddlekin speaks, but of course you would, cannon fodder…," Kryl said menacingly as he turned his attention to Waddle Dee. "You know it has been almost fifty years now, but I lost count as to how many of your kind I have cut down using this cleaver alone, and not one of them has ever landed even one successful attack on me."

At this point, Waddle Dee's blood was boiling, "All right that does it, my people are NOT cannon fodder!" Waddle Dee ran as fast as he could towards Kryl with a war cry.

Tiff attempted to stop him, "No, Waddle Dee!" she cried. Waddle Dee leaped into the air with a somersault and aimed a powerful punch at Kryl. Waddle Dee was fixed on Kryl's red eyes, and then suddenly, Kryl vanished with a grin as Waddle Dee's fist hit the ground disheveling a large chunk of sod and dirt.

Waddle Dee was stunned as to how fast Kryl was and began frantically looking around for him. Then suddenly, Waddle Dee heard a faint whisper behind him, "I'm right here, just what were you aiming at?"

With Kryl's back to Waddle Dee's, Kryl executed a powerful back kick. Waddle Dee felt like a bus had hit him and he flew pretty far until he hit a nearby by cliff side, knocking him out. Kryl laughed deeply as Tiff launched an attack of her own with tears of fear in her eyes at Kryl's backside. Tiff threw a powerful hammer punch only for it to completely miss its target. Instantly, Kryl appeared at Tiff's side even before she could regain her footing from her attack.

"This is how you throw a punch, stupid girl!" Kryl said as he hit Tiff hard in the stomach. Tiff felt a burning pain in her abdomen as she was unable to breathe. Kryl then shoved Tiff across the ground only to appear behind her shortly afterward. Kryl then reached into her bag to grab the Dream Stone while she coughed and gasped for air.

Kryl brought the Dream Stone to his face and stared into it and he began to laugh, but he was cut off in mid laugh by a hard kick to the face. Kryl dropped the Dream Stone and turned to see an angered Kirby standing over it. Kryl rose irritated and he dashed back to attack Kirby who suddenly felt the need to inhale the Dream Stone.

Kryl stopped instantly in front of Kirby, "You'd best spit that Dream Stone out, if you want to live child."

Just as Kryl finished his sentence, Kirby swallowed the Dream Stone. Kryl's anger surged as he flew slowly backwards a few feet with his raven-like wings. "Very well Kirby, I shall take it from your remains when I turn you to ash!" Kryl threatened. Kryl secured a fighting pose as his body gave off a purple gleam. Kirby turned tail and took off running as Kryl bolted after him. Kirby transformed into Cleaning Kirby and Kryl began using the sword beam attack with his cleaver. The purple energy waves were fast but Kirby still managed to dodge them and sweep the debris back at Kryl. All of Kirby's returns missed and Kryl halted his sword beam assault and teleported in front of Kirby so he could cut him off. Kirby was not able to react quickly enough before he was kicked high into the air. Kryl followed up with a second hit that sent Kirby even higher into the air. Kryl then backhanded Kirby at the height of his flight and the hit sent him into a large stone on the beach. Kryl took the very second to summon some more power before he unleashed another sword beam. The beam barely grazed Kirby and cut the stone clean in half. As Kirby attempted to rub his wound, Kryl swooped down and stomped Kirby into the sand. Kirby's battered body lay half buried and the critical hit caused him to loose his cleaning ability. Kryl landed after jumping off of Kirby and his raven wings turned into a cape. Kirby's body released a low frequency green colored gleam, but Kryl completely ignored it as he picked Kirby out of the sand and lifted him by his foot. Kryl smiled evilly as he lifted his cleaver into the air, "Here's where you get off the ride kid!" Kryl said as he was about to finish Kirby. Before Kryl could swing his cleaver his left cheek was suddenly smashed in by a fierce kick that was delivered by Waddle Dee. Kryl dropped Kirby and flew down the beach side where Tiff intercepted with a hard punch to the other side of Kryl's face. Kryl spun like a top as he flew back the way he came only to land in the sand further up the beach.

Waddle Dee shouted with renewed vigor, "I thought you said no Waddlekin has ever hit you, Kryl! I guess there's a first time for everything isn't there? Just so you know that was for all the Waddlekin warriors you cut down so mercilessly!"

Tiff ran up to Kirby to check on him, but instead of being battered he seemed just fine. Ribbon followed Tiff's lead as she too flew up to Kirby and started wiping the sand from his face. "Nice job Kirby, you used the Dream Stone to restore yourself and your friends!"

Tiff retorted, "Is that what happened? I was wondering why I was feeling so good."

"Yes, that's why Kirby's body let out a green aura for a moment, he made a wish with the Emerald Amber to restore everyone's strength," Ribbon explained thoroughly.

Kryl rose from the sand and became as angry as a hornet, "How painfully…, ANNOYING!" he said with a deep gut bound growl.

Waddle Dee was filled with fear again, "Oh man, I kicked him with all my might and he doesn't even look hurt!"

Kryl summoned more of his power, raised his cleaver into the air and flew towards Kirby and his teammates with rocket-like speed. Everyone gave the look of a deer staring into the headlights of an oncoming vehicle and then suddenly, just as Kryl was bringing down his cleaver another figure intercepted.

Two blades clashed, throwing sand into the air, "Meta Knight!" everyone cried.

"W-what is this?!" Kryl said with surprise as his cleaver was repelled.

Meta Knight spoke with urgency, "Kirby, get to the next Dream Stone. I will hold him here!"

Waddle Dee interjected, "We can't just leave you all alone!"

"Don't worry, just go, this opponent is far superior then all of you!" Meta Knight shouted strongly.

With no other option, Tiff clasped her hands together, "Kabu, send the Warp Star!" she called out.

Back in Kabu Valley, Kabu opened his mouth to release the Warp Star, "Warp Star!" he bellowed loudly.

In an instant, Kirby spotted his Warp Star overhead and he became overjoyed. The Warp Star swooped down and swept up Kirby and his friends and in a few short moments, Kirby's party gained so much distance they could no longer see Meta Knight and Kryl.

Back at the beach, Meta Knight and Kryl engaged, "Ah, I see, so you're the one called Meta Knight," Kryl said intrigued. "I was beginning to think this planet had no strong warriors for me to fight."

Meta Knight thought quietly to himself, _"Incredible, he is so heavily possessed by Dark Matter and yet he uses the words 'I' instead 'we' and 'me' instead of 'us'."_

Kryl grinned at Meta Knight, "You look like you have something on your mind…, why don't you speak up?"

Meta Knight paused, "Just who exactly am I speaking to? Are you yourself, or just a rogue Dark Matter creation?"

"What kind of stupid question is that?" Kryl spit back. "You are speaking to Kryl, I am Kryl!"

"Who is Kryl?" Meta Knight asked flatly.

"Are you deaf?!" Kryl snapped back. "I…, am…, KRYL!"

"Oh, so you are 'working' for the Dark Matter then?" Meta Knight continued.

Kryl grunted in irritation, "More or less…"

"You seem awfully inconvenienced by that…," Meta Knight deduced from Kryl's reaction. "I don't know how you're doing it, but you seem to be able to keep the Dark Matter out of your head. What's wrong don't like someone else to do the driving?"

Kryl smirked at Meta Knight, "As a matter of fact, I 'am' inconvenienced by them, they have…, policies I just don't like, but then again, I don't really 'know' why I am still in control."

"Maybe your just special, like a lap dog or something," Meta Knight said bluntly. "Or maybe…, you're an experiment of some kind…"

Kryl lashed out, "I am no experiment or a 'lap dog' I am a great and powerful warrior!"

Meta Knight chuckled, "No, you are no warrior you are just a mindless and cold blooded murderer with no honor."

"Oh, so you think you can judge me do you, why don't I just slice you in half right now?!" Kryl threatened. Kryl raised his cleaver, ready to attack his new adversary.

"Wait, before we do that, let us duel on a more suitable battle field," Meta Knight proposed.

"Eh, a duel, huh, so where do you exactly want this to take place?" Kryl asked intrigued.

Meta Knight pointed across the waves of the ocean, "See those islands, those are the Float Islands, we will duel there, it gives no one advantages and there are no innocent people to hurt," Meta Knight claimed.

"So it will be just you and me…," Kryl said softly with an evil grin.

*Float Islands*

Kryl and Meta Knight landed on the beaches of the Float Islands a place where small puddles of water separated land masses into small islets. Float Islands was abandoned save for the typical sea creatures swimming about and the only indication that someone was ever there was an old haunted castle that loomed over the two warriors.

Kryl spit on the ground, "Well that took forever, why did you want to come all the way out here? I could have killed you in the amount of time it took to come here!"

Meta Knight unsheathed his golden spiked sword, Galaxia, once more, "Now, let us get this over with, I have other matters to attend to."

Kryl turned his full attention back to Meta Knight after taking in the surroundings, "Now hold on there, you were quite interested in me back on that beach, now I have a few questions for you."

"…," Meta Knight grunted.

Kryl smiled, "That's a nice sword, where did you get that blade?"

Meta Knight dashed to Kryl and slashed at Kryl who blocked Galaxia with his cleaver, "So you want to know about my sword, hmm? This sword is called Galaxia, and only Kirby and I are able to wield it!"

Kryl and Meta Knight disengaged with Kryl in shock, "Galaxia? You mean, 'the' Galaxia? The ancient sword of fire and light forged by the Photoron?!"

"Yes and only a select few are able to wield it!" Meta Knight claimed strongly.

"That's what I've heard, but I didn't think someone had that blade on 'this' planet!" Kryl laughed. "Hey, you said that the little pink one could also wield it. I was able to outclass him so that means that I too should be able to wield that sword. If I beat you I want that blade…"

Instead of readying for an attack, Meta Knight turned Galaxia to the ground and stuck it into the soil, "Here, why don't you try to wield it, if you can handle this blade, then you can kill me," he finished as he turned his back to Kryl.

Kryl grinned so evilly that the center of his eyes glowed a deep crimson red, "My, aren't you the arrogant one, not only do you hand over your weapon, but your turning your back on me as well." Kryl approached Galaxia, but before he attempted to take it he turned his attention back to Meta Knight, "I have another question, you know my name but what is yours, I know 'Meta Knight' is not your birth given name."

Meta Knight stayed motionless, "…"

"Code of silence I take it," Kryl shrugged. "Well, it doesn't matter much I know what a 'Meta-Knight' is. Your one of those, rule free, special ops knights that were developed by the Galaxy Soldier Army for the sake of fighting the best and taking care of problems that no one is supposed to know about. As a matter of fact, you Meta-Knights forsake everything including identity and race and hide behind those masks like some kind of executioner. I may not know your name, but I know one thing, you…, you're like 'me' and the little pink kid. We are of the same clan, the same species, I can taste it in the air around you and all I have to do is remove that mask to prove it!

Kryl took Galaxia's hilt and drew it from the ground and as he attempted to sink the blade into Meta Knights backside he began to feel an intense pain in his hand and arm. "W-what is this?!" he said in a panic as the sword began electrocuting his hand, "But you said even the child could wield the blade!" he said with searing pain. Kryl attempted to hold Galaxia with greater might only to be met with stronger resistance until finally, Kryl released Galaxia by throwing it at Meta Knight in an attempt to impale him with it. With blinding speed, Meta Knight stepped aside and grabbed Galaxia with ease and then suddenly vanished from sight.

"What, impossible where did he go?!" Kryl said as he drew his cleaver. Just as Kryl had finished drawing his weapon he felt a hard metal boot smash in the left side of his face.

"Only righteous ones may wield Galaxia, Kryl, and you could not be further from righteous!" Meta Knight explained.

Enraged, Kryl flew towards Meta Knight at super sonic speed. "You tricked me! Some honor!" he shouted as both he and Meta Knight clashed swords again and began fighting at super sonic speeds. Meta Knight's and Kryl's attacks were so powerful they sent waves of vibrations through the Float Islands causing small waves and tremors in the waters around them.

As Meta Knight and Kryl fought their duel began to wreak havoc on the Float Islands. It was evident that Meta Knight had the upper hand as Kryl could not touch him with his oversized meat cleaver. Kryl swung his cleaver once more only to miss once more. Meta Knight grabbed the cleaver, preventing the exhausted Kryl from pulling it back. Meta Knight then assaulted Kryl with hundreds of sword strikes then finishing by shoving Kryl into the air with him still hanging on to his cleavers hilt. Meta Knight gave Kryl a hard one-handed toss into the wall of the old castle and his body broke through the stone. As Kryl lay in the rubble inside the old haunted castle he became infuriated. As Kryl's fury rose the castle began to shake violently and a dark energy permeated its abandoned halls and exiting the windows. Then suddenly, the castle foundation was destroyed by numerous sword beams that came from within. Kryl flew up through the falling rubble as the castle fell to a pile of dilapidated ruins. "I hope the previous owner of that building had no plans to renovate it," Meta Knight said comically as he vanished.

Kryl looked frantically for his adversary still wanting to fight despite his numerous heavy injuries, then suddenly, he could hear Meta Knight's voice echo from behind him, "I thank you for the much needed exercise, but as I said before, I have 'other' matters that need my attention, so I will finish you now." Meta Knight said as he revealed the Amethyst Aggregate Dream Stone, that once belonged to Marx, from his cape.

Kryl was surprised, "W-what, how did you get a hold of a Dream Stone?!"

"I took it from a crazed jester, he was not deserving of its power," Meta Knight announced as he used the Amethyst Aggregate and it magnified his power. Before Kryl could react, Meta Knight threw open his cape and nothing but darkness could be seen, "Behold," he bellowed loudly as Kryl and Meta Knight vanished. Suddenly, in a flash of purple light, they reappeared again with a sonic boom that raced across the Float Islands. Kryl flew motionless in midair as Meta Knight sheathed Galaxia. Suddenly, Kryl's body split vertically as he fell into the rubble below.

"I do not use the Galaxia Darkness technique unless it is an emergency," Meta Knight said out loud. "Now, I must find the king and Escargoon!" With that, Meta Knight took off over the ocean with high speed.

*In the Middle of the Ocean*

"I hope Meta Knight's okay…," Tiff said quietly. Kirby and his friends rode the Warp Star over the beautiful blue ocean. They could see no land in the direction they were heading and behind them the land they left was only visible on the horizon.

"Poyo, Meta Knight strong, he win!" Kirby said with a reassuring tone.

"How do you know Meta Knight won?" Waddle Dee asked quizzically.

Kirby replied with a cheer, "Poyo, poyo Kirby know!"

"Oh, I see…," Waddle Dee said with skepticism. Waddle Dee's attention was quickly grabbed by a low stream of smoke. "That's weird jet's don't fly this low, where do you suppose this jet stream came from?"

Tiff replied, "That is weird I wonder what it could be?"

Kirby said nothing, but gained the feeling of caution as if he had an idea as to where the jet stream came from. Ribbon spoke up, "Hey, guys look, land! That must be Ripple Field!"

*Ripple Field*

Kirby landed his Warp Star on a sandy beach that actually turned out to be quite polluted. Litter was scattered across the once beautiful white sand and the water took on a nasty green and black hue.

"Man, where did all this crap come from, there's not even any factory's on this continent," Waddle Dee said stunned.

"Ick, it reminds me of when those aliens tried to bury Cappy Town in all that garbage, remember Kirby?" Tiff asked solemnly. Kirby faced Tiff and nodded.

Ribbon spoke, "This has got to be part of Dark Matter's influence. Dark Matter tries to make everyone unhappy, so they trashed an entire continent that's supposed to be built like a resort."

"How can the Dark Matter have gotten here already?" Tiff asked curiously. "They aren't even in the sky above this place yet."

Suddenly, people's screams could be heard further up the shoreline. Kirby and his party headed towards the screams. Kirby and his friends ended up at what used to be a beach resort. There was a snack bar and broken lounge chairs, plus other damaged buildings. What they seen should have been impossible. A baby Ice Dragon was spewing ice everywhere and on everyone around it.

"That's impossible, how is an Ice Dragon even on this continent?! Their natural habitat is on the other side of the darn planet!" Waddle Dee said with astonishment.

"Let's figure that out later, we gotta stop that thing!" Tiff said with fury.

As the party engaged the Ice dragon they took quick notice that is was very strange looking. It looked like some child's drawing that had come to life right from a coloring book. To the party's right stood a strange human girl that was slightly taller than Tiff with short black messy hair under a red painter's cap, she wore a green painter's smock with yellow buttons and had beige shoes and brown shorts that were barely visible due to the length of her dress. She looked preoccupied with painting pictures on her easel than to notice that party's presence.

"Wow, i-is that a… human?" Waddle Dee asked cautiously admiring her. "I've never seen one before."

"Hey, who are you?" Tiff called out. She looked creepily at the source of the voice. Her eyes were dark and evil looking and she grinned menacingly at the party.

Ribbon quickly took notice, "She's possessed by Dark Matter!" she informed loudly. The Ice Dragon unexpectedly launched an assault at the party. Kirby summoned his Fire ability he had kept inside of him and quickly countered with a large belch of flames. Waddle Dee and Tiff finished it off with a barrage of punches and parasol hits. The Ice Dragon vanished into thin air. The strange girl grew furious as her face turned reddish purple with anger. After throwing a mild tantrum she calmed down and began to paint something on her easel. The girl drew with lightning speed. After a few seconds she revealed what she was drawing. The drawing was that of Kracko a cloud-like enemy that Kirby had encountered before. The crudely drawn Kracko jumped off the paper and sprung to life.

The crude drawing began to attack. However, its attacks were mediocre and did not even come close to the original Kracko. Kirby found it rather easy to hit as it moved very poorly if not erratically. Kracko launched lightning bolt after lightning bolt only for them to be blocked by Waddle Dee's parasol. Tiff stayed close to Waddle Dee to avoid being struck. With a few more flames the Kracko copy was destroyed. The girl began throwing another tantrum, only this time she included stamping her feet on the ground.

After her tantrum she began scribbling wildly. After a few more sheets of paper three drawings emerged. The three drawings were crude caricatures of Kirby, Waddle Dee, and Tiff. The crude Kirby looked weird and had beady eyes as it pranced about with a blank look on its face. The Waddle Dee was golden colored and hopped around with a parasol. Finally, the Tiff copy was completely naked save for a golden tiara on its head. The copies were so poor that they did not even have the capacity to attack. All they did was prance about. The team quickly dispatched their respective copies with a single blow.

The little girl threw an even worse tantrum than before and she began to tear up as she began to scribble on her easel's last piece of paper. After she was done, she revealed the drawing to be a lame drawing of a Dark Matter Scout. The team combined their attacks as soon as it jumped off the paper. The crude drawing was destroyed along with the girl's easel. She became infuriated, but instead of simply throwing a fit she charged Kirby as she swung her paint brush haphazardly. When she got to close, Kirby slide kicked her from out under her own feet. She tumbled and whacked her head on a small rock. The Dark Matter quickly abandoned her body and flew away. Kirby suppressed his fire ability and went to check on the girl.

"Now I get it, all this pollution was drawn by this girl's magic," Ribbon deduced.

Kirby rested her on a lawn chair and after a few minutes she began to come to, "Mmm, my head…," she mumbled. She opened her eyes to find four people staring at her intensely. She let out a loud yelp and Kirby and his friends backed up.

Kirby went closer to her as she regained her senses, "What name?" he asked innocently with a smile.

The girl fixed her gaze at Kirby and was taken at how cute he was, "Hello there, my name's Adeleine, what's your name little guy?

"Kirby, Kirby!" he said with joy.

Ribbon flew up to Adeleine, "Wow, I didn't expect to see any humans out here, your species is really rare, I thought you guys only shared a small colony on my home planet!"

Adeleine blushed, "I came from there actually I was on a journey with my twin brother Ado to improve our art skills. Um, more importantly, can any of you tell me what I was doing?"

Waddle Dee replied, "Uh, you attacked us, I think, with living paintings…, creepy stuff really."

"Huh, that's weird I don't remember any of it!" she said with fear. "My brother and I came to this place to find some inspiration and I got into an argument with him. I tried to draw something after our fight and the next thing I knew I was looking up at you four."

Ribbon explained, "Your fight with your brother attracted the Dark Matter and it possessed you."

"Was that what caused my black out?" Adeleine asked frightened.

Ribbon continued, "Yes, the Dark Matter must have wanted to use your painting skills for its own intentions."

"I'm terribly sorry about that. I don't know how I can repay you for your kindness," Adeleine said sadly.

"Hey, you said you had a twin brother right?" Waddle Dee asked curiously. "Shouldn't he be somewhere around here?"

"Oh, that's right," Adeleine said as she perked up. She looked around frantically for her twin but could find no sign of him. "I don't see him anywhere!" she said growing sad again.

"Do you remember where he was last?" Tiff asked helpfully.

"Well, after our fight he was acting strange and then he said he was going into town. That's when I came out here to scribble a little. I thought he might cool off after he came back," Adeleine explained.

"This is bad your brother may have been possessed by the Dark Matter like you just were!" Ribbon warned.

"What, then I have to find him, but what do I do when I find him?" Adeleine said solemnly.

"Hey why don't you come with us?" Tiff asked cheerfully.

Adeleine seemed confused, but interested nonetheless. Waddle Dee put in his two cents, "No offense, but how can she fight back? Kirby took her out with one simple slide kick."

Adeleine perked up, "Oh, I must not have been possessed for very long if I didn't use my special power!" Kirby and his team looked at each other with confusion. "Here I'll show you!" Adeleine took a compact make up kit out of her tool bag and began coloring her face with paint. She colored her face like that of an Ice Dragon, "One, two, three, here we go!" she chanted. Adeleine was engulfed by a puff of smoke and when it subsided, a baby female Ice Dragon stood in her place. "Well, how do you like this?"

The party was astounded at what they seen, unlike the earlier drawing, this looked authentic. "When I use my Face Paint ability, I can transform into any creature I've learned to draw. My favorite is the Ice Dragon and awkwardly, right now it's the only creature I know how to draw…, but when I transform I get all of the creature's strength's, weaknesses and abilities!"

"That's so cool she's a better doppelganger than you Kirby!" Waddle Dee chuckled. Kirby seemed jealous of Adeleine's ability.

After the laugh, Tiff explained to Adeleine all that had transpired up until this point and Adeleine decided to join Kirby's party so she could find her brother and repay Kirby and his friends for their help.

Waddle Dee interjected, "Should we really be traveling in a group this size? I mean were bound to attract some attention with this many people."

"I can take care of that!" Ribbon said happily. "I can transport people and myself to places we've been to before, so just ask if you guys need to switch."

Adeleine turned to Waddle Dee, "My you look exhausted Waddle Dee, would you mind if I took your place for a while?"

"Not at all, I was hoping for a nap soon anyway," Waddle Dee agreed with a yawn.

"Oh, don't be afraid to use my power to swap friends in battles either, if one of our friends goes down I'll just switch him out with another friend and let the other recover!" Ribbon informed. "So don't get too comfy Waddle Dee!" Ribbon teased as she winked at him. She instantly cast the spell and Waddle was sent to another location.

"Uh, where did you send him anyway?" Tiff asked curiously.

"I sent Waddle Dee back to Refuge Point," Ribbon informed.

"Well at least he'll be safe there," Tiff said with relief. With that the party regrouped now with Adeleine replacing Waddle Dee. Just as the party finished an explosion can be heard and seen in the city.

"What was that?!" Tiff asked with surprise. "C'mon guys let's check it out!"

*Ripple City*

Although the sun was shining, the town seemed gloomy. The beautiful beach houses were chipped and stained with graffiti and litter filled the streets. Eventually, Kirby and his friends made it to town square. At the square they found the source to the explosion. The source of the explosion was Mecha Kirby. However, he was mimicking Kirby's Jet ability.

"What's this, Mecha Kirby is still functioning?! What's with that stubborn robot?" Tiff asked rhetorically.

"I hope I didn't draw that!" Adeleine said with fear. Mecha Kirby spotted his adversaries and began to attack. Mecha Kirby began to rev up his jet engine, when he was through he blasted forth with raw power. Kirby and his friends barely managed to dodge the jet tackle. Kirby transformed into Fire Kirby and he and Adeleine expelled streams of fire and ice at Mecha Kirby. When both streams hit Mecha Kirby at the same time they caused a nasty explosion that caused more damaged. Mecha Kirby quickly recovered and began hovering circles around Kirby and his friends.

Tiff took notice to the damage Mecha Kirby took, "Hey, keep those elemental abilities on him, he takes a lot of damage from them!" Mecha Kirby began bombing the area with energy blasts. Kirby and his friends dodged haphazardly as the ground disheveled beneath them. Mecha Kirby flew high into the sky and off into the distance.

"Did he retreat?" Adeleine asked cautiously.

"I don't think so, because here he comes again!" Tiff warned. Mecha Kirby flew in really fast and proceeded to carpet bomb Kirby and his friends. Adeleine and Kirby took some damage from the carpet bombing. "Darn it, I don't have any skills to attack anything that flies!" Tiff said helplessly. "Kirby, Adeleine, try to get him to come down here!"

Mecha Kirby began hovering again and Kirby and Adeleine caught him with a blast of ice damage. Mecha Kirby landed and dashed towards the closest target, Tiff. Tiff braced herself and clashed with Mecha Kirby. Both fighters began trading punches and strong kicks. Mecha Kirby quickly gained the upper hand due to him having nearly limitless stamina. Mecha Kirby prepared to finish Tiff; luckily, he was interrupted by a powerful head butt from Adeleine. Kirby followed up with a precise fire ball tackle. Mecha Kirby began to spark and sputter. It seemed as though Mecha Kirby had enough and he began to retreat. Mecha Kirby flew off and was soon out of distance.

Tiff sighed with relief as Adeleine and Kirby hugged and comically danced around, "Well at least that's over with."

"Perhaps fighting us was not on his agenda," Adeleine deduced. Suddenly, people began coming out of their cover. A Cappy came up to Kirby; he was dressed like a stereotypical surfer and had a goatee and sunglasses.

"Hey dudes, that was a rad fight you just had," he said freely. "I'm the mayor of this city, name's Robert Dudley, but you dudes can just call me Dudley."

"You're the Mayor?" Tiff asked astonished. "Well, uh, pleased to meet you, my names Tiff, this is Kirby, and she's Adeleine."

"Aren't you just a little too lax to be a Mayor?" Adeleine asked curiously as she reverted back to her original human form.

"Hey, Mayor's just a title, got nothin' to do with how ya feel. Either way, just let me welcome you to Ripple City," Dudley said with a lax tone.

"Uh, if we may ask, what exactly was that robot trying to do?" Tiff asked with curiosity.

"Well, so many evil folk have been showin' up lately. My guess, is that they are trying to get into the Water Palace," Dudley explained.

"There's a Water Palace in this city?" Tiff asked with astonishment.

"No, there's a Water Palace 'below' the city," Dudley corrected.

"How's that possible?" Adeleine asked puzzled.

"Well, a long time ago a palace was placed where this city square is now. However, it was swallowed up by a nasty sink hole. Apparently, the whole island has a cavern-like maze deep within it. When this island was modernized construction teams built many pipes in that maze. The ruins of the Water Palace may still be down there somewhere," Dudley explained.

"What were the pipes for?" Adeleine interrogated.

"Why, for water irrigation, drinkin' water and our water based theme park!" Dudley explained. "However, everyone's in a slump since the water got polluted. Strangely enough, some folks have begun litterin', which is strictly prohibited here."

Kirby and his friends huddled together, "I'm guessing our next Dream Stone is hidden in that Water Palace," Adeleine guessed.

"Yeah, but we have a new question," Tiff stated worriedly. "Why did Mecha Kirby go straight for the stone instead of us? I don't think he has any knowledge of what we're up to."

"Let's worry about that later, let's ask Dudley if he knows a way down there," Adeleine instructed.

Tiff turned her attention back to Dudley, "Hey, Dudley, you wouldn't happen to know how to get to the Water Palace would you?"

"Sorry girlie, but I have no clue, if you want to get down there you'll have to find someone who knows more about it,' Dudley explained.

"Thanks anyway, we appreciate it!" Adeleine said cheerfully.

"Well guys we should start looking, I say we get to it!" Tiff said with valor.

"You know I just had a thought," Adeleine said apprehensively. "If my brother is possessed by Dark Matter, he may already be trying to find a way down there!"

"Don't worry Adeleine, we'll find your brother and get him back from the Dark Matter!" Tiff said confidently.

"Poyo, Poyo Kirby help Adeleine too!" Kirby said strongly. With their task at hand the team began surveying Ripple City.

*End of Chapter*


	7. Ch 6: Ado and the Graveyard of Ships

Kirby Right Back at Ya!

Odyssey of Dreams

By: ChronoWeapon

Chapter 6: Ado and the Graveyard of Ships

*Tiff's Journal*

"I fear I may be loosing my place in Kirby's team. Kryl proved to be, well, a monster… Luckily, Meta Knight came and resolved the problem for us, I have no idea who won though, but I feel in my heart that what happened was in our favor. Meta Knight would never let us down! Once we got to Ripple Field I got my hopes back up when we faced off against a human girl that was possessed by Dark Matter. I think she was about my age so it will be really cool having a foreign friend to talk to. When we fought her we noticed she had powerful magic, and according to Ribbon she started using it to pollute the island, oh I hate it when people litter! After we freed Adeleine we introduced ourselves and suddenly, an explosion occurred in the middle of Ripple City and to my horror, it was Mecha Kirby. Doesn't that machine have an 'off' switch? Once again, I felt helpless as Mecha Kirby outclassed me while Adeleine and Kirby tore him apart. Maybe I should have been the one to have been replaced by Adeleine instead of Waddle Dee…"

Tiffany Ebrum

"Hey, it's me, Waddle Dee, I swiped Tiff's journal while she was out, and I hope she doesn't mind me scribbling in this thing! I felt like I made some real progress today, well I mean for all Waddlekin anyway. That beast Kryl said he fell a ton of my people without ever being scratched by any of them, so I kicked him in the face for all of them, even if it only made him mad… Incredibly we found a human girl when we came to the shoreline of Ripple Field and it was amazing I've never seen a human before, well, other than pictures of course. She was quite cute!"

Waddle Dee

*Popstar's Orbit*

Above Popstar, loomed the ominous cloud of Dark Matter. Deep within, unbeknown to anyone on Popstar, lay an eerie structure. Inside, two powerful beings conversed, "Master, did you see that?" the lesser asked with a menacing whisper.

The greater replied, "Hmm, it seems… Kryl has… failed to take… the Dream Stone… from those children…"

"Yes, but Kryl is not dead though, is he?" the lesser asked. "I mean, he was split in half by the one who wields Galaxia!"

The greater forced a mild chuckle, "No, Kryl is…, my special…, little soldier…, just wait and see…, this, Meta Knight is powerful…, but he should learn… to check and see… if his opponent has truly… been defeated…"

"You're so clever Master, even I did not know Kryl was one of your…, 'personal experiments'," the lesser brown nosed.

"Let us continue watching… the fun's just starting… Kirby…, you're an interesting creature…, but who would have thought…, that the sword Galaxia…, would be here…," the greater said.

*Ripple City*

Upon Mecha Kirby's retreat, Kirby and his friends began searching the city for information about the Water Palace. Tiff seemed rather glum as she sighed heavily. Kirby noticed Tiff's troubles, "What wrong Tiff?" he asked with concern.

Tiff jerked out of her stupor and faced Kirby with an uneasy smile, "Oh, it's nothing Kirby, let's get moving we don't have time to loose!"

As Kirby and Tiff shared a chuckle, Kirby noticed something was up with Adeleine. She stood blank faced and passed out, hitting the ground with a thud. Ribbon rushed to her side in a panic, "What's wrong Adeleine?!"

Kirby and Tiff dashed over to Adeleine, "What happened? Why did she just collapse like that?" Tiff asked worriedly. Kirby poked Adeleine to see if he would trigger a response, but he received none.

Adeleine awoke in a maelstrom of dark clouds standing on a chunk of rock; she felt nothing but dread, terror, and cascading fear. _"W-where am I?"_ she thought. As she viewed her surroundings further, bloodshot eyes emerged from the maelstrom along with incorrigible whispers. Then suddenly, Adeleine felt a tap on her shoulder that nearly paralyzed her with fear. She forced herself to turn to the source and what she saw filled her with fear. Adeleine stood face to face, with a mirror image, and she stared into the hollowed blank eyes and evil grin that met her own fearful expression. "W-what is this?!" she continued. The reflection spoke gibberish that became fiercer with its own rage. As the reflection's rage rose it painted its face and mutated into a horrifying monster that attempted to devour Adeleine. Adeleine screamed as she reflexively shut her eyes.

Adeleine awoke with a shout and frightened her worried friends. Adeleine surveyed her surroundings and realized she was taken to an Inn. "What happened? I thought I was attacked!"

Ribbon flew over to Adeleine with an expression of concern, "You passed out in the middle of the road and I could sense your spirit being tormented!"

"Was that what happened?" Tiff asked concerned. "Hey Ribbon, Waddle Dee said he had a similar nightmare, i-is that related?"

"Waddle Dee too, that isn't good…, not good at all…, but I'm not sure exactly what it means, most people who are caught by Dark Matter possession are either destroyed by their own allies or simply…, vanish and become part of the Dark Matter army."

Tiff lamented quietly about the situation, "This is getting intense, I have to do something, I have to help Kirby, but how, the more steps we take the worse this gets and it's getting out of hand quick!"

Adeleine became charged with valor as she clenched her fists, "I won't let this happen! My brother is out there and only two things will happen from this point! Either I will save my brother, or the Dark Matter will destroy me as I try! They were obviously trying to send me a message of some kind, well I have a message for them!" she spoke strongly as she rushed to a window as Kirby and his party watched in awe. "Do you hear me?!" she yelled into the darkening sky. "I don't care if you're 1000 times or even 100,000 times more powerful than me! I will NEVER become part of your plan so torment me all you like!

Tiff watched in awe and admiration as she witnessed the vow of a girl no older than she was able to make such a stand despite the grim situation. "If Adeleine can do it, than so can I! I don't know what I'm going to do just yet, but I'll think of something!" Tiff thought strongly as she regained hope.

Ribbon took the spotlight, "I hate to interrupt your stand but I thought it was wise to bring Waddle Dee to this Inn instead of leaving him at Refuge Point. I already informed him and he agreed," Ribbon finished as she teleported Waddle Dee to the Inn.

Waddle Dee dashed up to Adeleine as he shook off the light from the teleport, "Ribbon let me hear your vow through telepathy and I want to make a vow too!" he said as he jumped onto the windowsill. "Terrorize this planet all you want every last Waddlekin will fight you till the end and so will I! I will use every angle and advantage the Waddlekin has against you! I will stand with Kirby, Ribbon and Tiff and help Adeleine save her brother and you'll have to destroy me to stop me!"

Just as Waddle Dee finished making his declaration, a plume of smoke and fire could be seen from the Ripple Field Water Amusement Park. Ribbon felt a malevolent presence, "Come on guys I can feel someone over there, we need to head over there!"

"Is it Mecha Kirby again?" Tiff asked with worry.

"No, machines don't have spirits so I can't sense a machine, so it's something or someone else entirely!" Ribbon stated. "Okay guys, Kirby, Adeleine, Tiff let's check this out! Don't get to comfy Waddle Dee I may need you!"

"You got it!" Waddle Dee said as he seen off his friends.

*Ripple City Water Amusement Park*

As Kirby and his party reached what was supposed to be a very well kept and lustrous amusement park filled with crystal clear water, they found the park to be in a lot of mayhem. Kirby and his party approached the authorities that blocked off the exit of the park. Kirby was blocked by a Cappy police chief that reminded him of Officer Bookem back in Cappy Town, "Woah there dudes this here's a crime scene, err I should say, a crime in progress," he said with a similar lax attitude of the mayor.

"What happened here?" Ribbon asked perplexed.

"Well we got some weird alien spreading paint…, hey wait, the perpetrator's right behind you!" the chief said as he noticed Adeleine. "Detain them fellas!"

Suddenly, Adeleine was mauled by Cappy enforcers and after the rumble they had her all tied up, "Hey what is this, what did I do?!" she cried loudly.

Kirby ran to Adeleine's side while Tiff tried to explain, "Hey, you said a person like her right? She's not your culprit, Adeleine has a twin brother!"

The chief lifted his sunglasses and gazed into his telescope. The chief scanned the water park and found a nearly identical person perched on the highest water ride as the suspect flushed thick, multicolored paint down the ride. The chief faced his officers, "Stand down boys we got the wrong person, sorry dudes!"

The officers released Adeleine and she approached the chief with a worried yet determined expression, "Chief please, let me pass through, I have to talk to my brother!"

"So that little guy's your brother huh?" the chief asked gruffly. "Well, I ain't got much choice, alright, if you can talk him down and clean up the park, I won't arrest anyone." Adeleine's face brightened and as she and the others attempted to run into the park the chief stopped them, "Hey, you dudes are a little lightly dressed, talk to my supplier over there he can fit you guys with some better equipment! I can't let a couple of under equipped kids running into a danger zone!"

Kirby and his friends approached the supplier, "Yeah, I overheard your conversation and I still don't know why this police force is so lax, but whatever, if you think you can handle the problem…, so what can I get you?"

Ribbon included a thorough explanation, "Alright guys it looks like we can buy body armor! There are two types of body armor, heavy and light weight. Heavy armor is for those of you who want to fight up close in personal or what's known as 'tanking' and it's harder to move in so if you want to move fast don't buy it. Light armor is for people who like their speed and mobility, but it lowers the amount of protection given in comparison to the heavy stuff. Let's not be stingy with our money if we can help it, let's buy both sets so you guys can switch according to the situation!"

"I'm selling cloth based armors adorned with tough fish scales. The sets are called 'Gaveelascale' as they are adorned with the scales of the exotic Gaveela sea serpent. What'll you have?" the supplier asked. Ribbon made her order and everyone dressed accordingly, and then proceeded into the park.

"Wow, the water is so heavily polluted!" Tiff said sadly with a grimace. Small blobby creatures with angered red eyes emerged from the polluted water.

"Those are contaminated water elementals they must have emerged because of my brother's magic!" Adeleine deduced. Kirby and his party fought their way to the water ride that Ado had taken control of and began fighting their way up. When they reached Ado, he was in the same exact state in which Adeleine was upon meeting Kirby. Ado was nearly identical to Adeleine except he wore a pair of brown shorts instead of a skirt and his dark hair covered his right eye. Ado sneered at Kirby and his friends then hopped onto the water slide and slid down to the bottom. "After him, we can't let him get away!" Adeleine shouted. Kirby and his friends followed suit and made a large splash upon hitting the bottom. As Kirby and his friends pursued Ado to the center of the park he stopped and faced the party with an evil grin.

Ado faced his sister, "Come on sis why don't you play with us!" he said creepily. Ado painted his faced just like his sister and transformed into the Ice Dragon, the twins' favorite drawing.

"Ado, please, stop this!" Adeleine cried as she transformed as well. Kirby and Tiff fought off the pesky elemental blobs as Adeleine and her brother traded claw strikes as ice attacks did nothing against the Ice Dragon's tough freeze proof skin. After beating down some of the elemental blobs, Kirby transformed into Fire Kirby and placed his attention on Ice Dragon Ado, however, it seemed Kirby had a bit of a problem, "Which one which?" Kirby asked confused.

Tiff shouted at Kirby with comical anger, "Don't tell me you can't tell the difference between boys and girls Kirby!"

"Oh, Kirby…," Ribbon sighed.

"Ours is the one with the little purple ribbon on her head!" she shouted.

"Ah, Kirby see now!" he said as he took aim at the Ice Dragon without the ribbon. Kirby belched flames at Ado and he comically ran around in pain.

"Yeeow! That buuurns!" Ado shouted as he jumped into the lazy river. Ado changed back into his human form with sheer hatred and frustration. "Fine, you want to play with fire, let us play with fire then!" Ado said as he painted his face again and took a shape that was all too familiar to Kirby, the Fire Lion. Everything about the form was perfect, from its orange fur, deep red eyes and flaming red mane.

Tiff and Kirby remembered Fire Lion as if it had attacked only yesterday, "How could Ado know of that monster?" Tiff thought perplexed. "Unless the Dark Matter showed it to him I don't think he would know any other way!"

"Bad choice!" Kirby said with a smile. Kirby and Fire Lion Ado belched flames at each other causing the streams of fire to clash together. Unfortunately, under Ado's control, the Fire Lion was much craftier than before. Ado broke the gridlocked flames by leaping into the air and pouncing Kirby. Ado caught Kirby in his mouth, chewed and scratched him up and spit him hard into a water ride. The damage was fierce enough for Kirby to loose his fire ability in the water. Kirby shook off the dizziness and noticed a rather harmless elemental simply moving passed him, unlike the others in the area it was not contaminated with paint and seemed rather docile. Kirby inhaled the creature and transformed into Water Kirby, "Splash, splash Kirby can make more than puddles!" he teased. Water Kirby had a translucent blue gel-like body with a crown similar to Kirby that was shaped like a geyser and a gold rim around the crown. As Kirby finished his transformation he quickly took notice that Ado had already began assaulting Tiff and Adeleine.

"Kirby, we could use a hand here!" Tiff shouted in fear. Just as Tiff finished her sentence, Ado leaped over his sister and headed straight for Tiff, concluding that she was the weakest in the party. Like a small animal staring into the headlights of a moving vehicle, Tiff froze in fear. Ado clamped down on Tiff's abdomen and began scratching and biting her as she screamed in agony.

Ribbon screamed as she placed her hands over her mouth, "Kirby!" she screamed.

"Let go Ado!" Kirby shouted angrily as he blasted Ado with a nasty geyser of water.

Tiff lay unconscious on the ground, "Time to switch you out Tiff…, I'm sorry…," Ribbon lamented as Waddle Dee took her place.

When Waddle Dee appeared he stared down Ado, "So that's him huh?" he said. Ado leaped into the air to attack Waddle Dee in the same manner as Tiff. Fortunately, it did not end like last time as Waddle Dee jammed Ado's maw with his Parasol, "Ado, stop this, don't care about your sister?! Family is the most important thing in the world! Siblings must never hate each other! I know you can hear me, whatever the Dark Matter is telling you it's a lie, you have to wake up, wake up for your sisters sake!"

Adeleine watched as Waddle Dee attempted to reach her brother, "Waddle Dee…"

"Wow, I'm impressed, who would have thought family dysfunction was one of Waddle Dee's buttons," Ribbon thought. "Wait, what am I thinking, family is precious in Waddlekin culture, so no wonder this battle ticks him off, he feels great sympathy for Adeleine!"

"Kirby, let's finish this and free Ado!" Waddle Dee suggested strongly. Waddle Dee removed his parasol and began his Rain Dance attack. Waddle Dee's attack was even with hits and misses, but enough to weaken Ado for one final strike.

Kirby flew into the air and just like his fire ability, "Wave Surf!" he shouted as he bolted towards Ado with a powerful wave of water. Kirby slammed perfectly into Ado's body, forcing him back into his human state. Ado stood wearily and began waving his paint brush around manically just as Adeleine did, but before anyone could stop him he froze in his tracks.

Ado then suddenly let his body go limp, "Yes, master…," he mumbled as a dark puddle formed beneath him. Ado began to sink into the puddle and Kirby and his friends rushed in a panic to save him.

"Ado no, you have to fight them!" Adeleine shouted as she reached for her sibling. However it was in vain as Ado vanished before anyone could reach him. "No Ado…, not again…," she wept as she reverted back to her human form.

Waddle Dee approached Adeleine and consoled her, "Don't worry I'm sure we'll get him back!"

Adeleine rose to her feet to meet her friends, "Thanks you guys…"

Ribbon interjected, "Let's get back, Tiff needs attention!"

"Right, this place can wait, we can clean it as soon as we get the Dream Stone!" Adeleine said cheering up.

*Ripple City Inn*

Back at the Inn, Ribbon tended to an extremely bummed out Tiff, "Hold still Tiff, my Soothe spell only works if you're not moving," she explained.

"Is that why you couldn't just heal her in mid battle?" Waddle Dee asked curiously.

Uneasy, Ribbon faced her friends as if she tried to hide something, "Y-yeah, I need to learn more effective spells so I can be of more use...," she lamented.

Waddle Dee wandered to the window and Kirby followed him, "Oh hey Kirby, I bet your worried about Tiff."

Kirby moaned slightly, "Kirby break promise…," he said sadly.

Waddle Dee sighted, "Adeleine sure is strong, it must be hard knowing someone so close to you is harming your friends, let alone not knowing what the Dark Matter are doing to him."

Kirby looked back at Tiff, who faced the ground as Adeleine attempted to raise her spirits, "Maybe Tiff goes home now…?"

"I don't know Kirby, I know Ribbon is holding back something she wanted to say, but couldn't," Waddle Dee said mysteriously.

Kirby looked back at Waddle Dee, "Why Dark Matter keeps Ado?"

"Well, maybe they…, heard her, her vow from earlier and are willing to put it to the test. They…, are tormenting her with her sibling's life. If they heard her vow, then they heard mine too…, I may come to regret what I said," Waddle Dee said fearfully.

"How Dark Matter hear?" Kirby asked puzzled.

'That's what scares me, I don't know," Waddle Dee said nervously.

Then suddenly, Mayor Dudley came into their room, "Hey dudes, my head fisherman says he caught a large sunfish that keeps calling out for an Ebbrian girl named Tiff that was traveling with Kirby and a Waddle Dee. I'm going to assume that's you dudes, after all that is your names right? He said he desperately wants to see you about something."

Ribbon finished healing Tiff's wounds and she slowly walked towards Dudley, "That must be Kine, come guys lets go see what he wants…," she said in a slight monotone.

*Ripple Field Harbor*

Kirby and his friends found a small fishing boat whose crew was trying desperately trying to unload its catch of the day. Kirby walked down the pier with his friends and heard a familiar voice in the net, "I need to see Tiff and Kirby!"

Tiff called out to the voice, "Kine, is that you?"

"Huh, Tiff? I'm over here Tiff, please hurry!" Kine urged desperately. Tiff changed her position and noticed that Kine was trapped with a bunch of other fish.

"Ahoy there mateys, are you the landlubbers this here sunfish keeps yammerin' about?" said the ship's captain.

"Yeah that's us…," Tiff claimed solemnly.

"All right then let me see here," the captain said as he climbed up to Kine. He reached into his pocket and took out a pocket knife. With some precision he cut the net just enough to let Kine out of the net, "There ya are mister sunfish," he said cheerfully.

Kine jumped out onto the deck and landed between Kirby and Tiff, "Gee, thanks captain!" he said gratefully.

"What are you doing here Kine?" Tiff asked confused.

"Well, I was on my way to see the Mermaid Queen, who lives very close by when I seen Kirby's Warp Star fly overhead," Kine began. "I was going to try and help Kirby when I found out about the Dark Matter invasion, but I think you need this more than Kirby, Tiff!"

Kine took a moment and spit up a strange looking trident. "This is a Mermaid Trident, this is the reason I went to go see the Mermaid Queen. This trident can bestow the user with a mermaid's magic!" he explained happily.

"Really, Mermaid's magic?" Tiff asked quizzically as a smile emerged on her face.

Kine cleared his throat and continued, "I heard that your species is adept with magical weapons! While you're holding this trident, not only can you cut with it, but when you get submerged you won't drown underwater!" Kine explained further. "And, that's not all it does if you use it on land you can pummel enemies with a nasty 'Water Pulse'. If you're underwater you can create whirlpools and perform all sorts of other mermaid magic!"

Tiff took the trident with renewed hope and her body gleamed a sapphire glow, "Wow, I can feel the magic flowing through me!" she said astounded. Suddenly, a beautiful tiara appeared on her head and the gleam faded.

Everyone was astounded as Kine cheered, "That tiara means you're ready to use the mermaid's magic!"

"This is just what I needed to help Kirby and the others!" Tiff said with joy and tears in her eyes. "So my people are adept with magical weapons? Seems kinda childish and well, girly, but whatever," she thought. Tiff approached Kine and gave him a peck on the cheek. Instantly Kine blushed and fell over stiff. Kirby began poking him with a stick to see if he was alive.

After some gentle poking by Kirby, in the eye no less, Kine snapped out of it, "Oh wait, and one more thing! The Mermaid Queen said she wants meet up with Kirby at the Graveyard of Ships. That's supposed to be on the southeastern shore of this island," Kine said happily. Kine began happily wiggling about, 'like a fish out of water', as he blushed heavily.

Adeleine spoke up, "Uh, I think he's off in his own little world, maybe its best if we head out on our way?"

Both Kirby and Tiff nodded in agreement and with Tiff's hope and confidence restored Kirby and his team headed back into the city to find out more information about the Graveyard of Ships.

Kirby and his friends spotted a Cappy leaving his house. He was a little nerdy looking and had a large camera around his neck. Kirby went up to him, but Adeleine popped the question, "Hi there, uh, can you tell us anything about the Graveyard of Ships?"

He looked quite eager to answer, "Uh, sure, legend has it that a couple of extinct creatures live out there and I want to take their pictures! However, I'm a little frightened and to top it off there's always a pretty dense fog covering that place."

"What do you mean extinct creatures live there?" Tiff asked.

"Well, they say that a Coralacanth, which was thought to be extinct, lives in one of the ships in the graveyard. The other is a living sea monster! People call her Nessy, but they've only got these indiscernible pictures and scientists don't believe they exist, but I want to prove them wrong!" he explained. "However, I'm too scared to go alone. Hey, I just got an idea! If you guys are going there, why not take this camera?" he suggested as he handed Kirby his camera. Kirby seemed delighted at receiving the camera. "Oh, before you go," he said with a blush on his face. "D-do you think, that it would be possible to get the Mermaid Queen's picture too?"

"Sure, Kirby get picture, poyo!" Kirby said happily.

"If you guys are looking for more info on the Graveyard of Ships, then try the pub. It's open to everyone this time of day!" the camera guy shouted.

"Thanks for your help!" Tiff gestured kindly.

With new information, Kirby and his friends headed to the pub. Inside the pub, it was void of many customers. The bartender was cleaning dishes and an odd but very well dressed Cappy in a red colonial captain's outfit with a hat and fine brown mustache and his friend, also a Cappy, who wore more casual sailor attire with a do-rag and a goatee, were chatting amongst each other. Kirby went up to them, "Oh, hello there child can I help you with something?" the well dressed Cappy asked formally.

"Um, we heard you know a lot about the Graveyard of Ships," Ribbon explained.

"Indeed, it may not look it, but I am a seasoned treasure hunter!" He said proudly. "I'm looking for a treasure that's said to still be stashed in the cargo bay of the largest ship in the graveyard and this fellow here is my assistant, he claims to be a descendant of the very pirate captain of the ship I'm looking for, but between you and me, I don't really believe him."

This caused his assistant to stir, "Hey, you can believe what you want, buddy, I'm just following my family lineage!"

The gentleman chuckled a bit, "Very well, now if you'll excuse me I'm going to get a drink!" he said as he left the table.

The assistant approached, Kirby and his friends, "That strange fellow is a stubborn and greedy sap. I bet he thinks I'm making it up so I can steal the treasure from him when he finds it. Look, the truth is, I just want to find the flag of that ship, you know to keep as a family heirloom of sorts. This is what it looks like," he said as he showed Kirby a picture.

The gentleman walked back over after finishing his drink, "You know little guy," he said pointing at Kirby. "You look though for your age, would you and your friend's be interested in helping me find the treasure? I can make it worth your while!"

Kirby and his friends huddled for a moment, "Do you think the treasure this guy's talking about will lead us to the Water Palace?" Adeleine whispered.

Tiff replied, "I'm not sure, but I do know that we need to get to the graveyard to find out more. Maybe this guy can show us the way to get there." Kirby nodded in agreement. The party broke the huddle, "Okay, we'll join you," Tiff stated firmly.

"Splendid, oh, by the way, my name is Fargus, a pleasure to meet you," he introduced. "Oh, and this young man here is Jack. Before we shove off though, you might want to make sure you have everything you'll need. When you're ready just come to the east side of town, we'll be waiting for you!"

With their plans set, Fargus and Jack left the bar. Kirby and his friends did the same. Kirby and his party stopped at the nearby shop and all unneeded provisions were sold off and the rest of the party's money was spent on food. After leaving the shop, Kirby and his friends noticed a Museum.

The interior of the museum was rather bare; the curator was an elder that was dressed in a gray suit with a long gray beard and mustache. Kirby approached him, "Why hello there, my, what do you have there?" he asked as Kirby spit up the artifacts he gained from the Brambleweed Fortress, "My, those are extremely rare items you have there. I would really appreciate it greatly if you would donate those to my Museum. I have many Museums around the world, so I can make replicas of the things you donate so everyone can see them," he said with an easy smile.

Kirby took the Season's Heart and donated it, "Now this is a rare gemstone indeed, I don't know how you got this but I will place it safely here. Here take this for your kindness," the Curator said as he handed over a beautifully crafted spear. "That spear is wielded by Waddlekin Storm Knight's and is called the Storm Pike!" he explained. Kirby seemed concerned at the old man giving away one of his treasures, "Don't worry my boy, that's not an artifact they still make those, but they are really expensive!"

Kirby took the ancient Crossbow and donated it as well, "Well, isn't this a treat, this crossbow used to be used by Cappy soldiers in ancient times on this planet. Thank you very much for your kindness, here, as a token of my appreciation," he said as he handed Tiff a strange thorn vine whip, "That magical Bramble Whip can steal the life force of anyone it ensnares and it gives the latter's life force to the user. In addition you can use magic that relates to plant life one who uses the Bramble Whip is called a 'Floralmancer'."

Kirby took the Quiver that still had some arrows in it and donated it too, "Well, it looks like I now have a complete set with this one, once again child I thank you for your patronage. As a token of my thanks please take this," he said as he handed over a strange scroll with a weird flaming monster on it. Suddenly, Adeleine felt inspired and decided to scribble something down in a small notebook. With a little face paint she transformed into a new monster. The monster looked like an empty set of female knight's armor with just the upper body and a red hot sword. It had fire spouting from the top of its head and from its waist and the fire from its waist kept it afloat. "That painting was of an elemental spirit called Dullaheat."

Finally, Kirby gave the rare petrified plant fossils to the Curator, "Hmm, now these are wonderfully intact fossils, I can only give you a large sum of money for them if that's okay?" he said inconveniently. Kirby nodded happily and received a very generous amount of money.

Kirby's party became acquainted with their new 'toys' as the curator chuckled, "Thank you so much for uncovering these lost pieces of history, perhaps the things I gave you might one day end up in a museum too? If you happen to find any more treasures, feel free to donate them to the many museums around the world, I'm sure the people would enjoy seeing and learning about their past."

Kirby and his friends decided that at this point in time they could be no more ready to head to the Graveyard of Ships than they were now. With their minds set, Kirby and his party set out to the eastern gate to find Fargus.

*Ripple Field Beachside*

Kirby and his friends reached Ripple Beachside where they found the bumbling treasure hunter, Fargus and his assistant Jack. Jack seemed to be carrying all of the supplies and did not seem to be holding out very well. The beachside overlooked the ocean and white sand, both lacking former beauty because of paint borne pollution. "I'm so happy to see that you made it! Let's be on our way shall we? We can't be wasting anymore time now!" Fargus said happily. "You guys go on ahead and clear out any beasts that may stand in our way!"

Kirby and his party made their way down the beachside path. Along the way they saw beautiful rock formations, palm trees, mini waterfalls and plenty of resistance, Kirby managed to get a hold of his Cutter ability. After a good twenty minutes Kirby and his friends came to a small tunnel. The tunnel floor was made of damp grey clay and Kirby's feet sunk into it slightly.

"Everyone slow down wait for me!" Jack shouted as he had a hard time trudging through the clay.

Fargus began scolding him, "Now, now, no complaining, pick up your feet lad! Were almost out of the cave, see, there's some light!"

As Kirby headed for the exit, he and his friends quickly noticed that there was a slight mist coming in. After leaving the cave, their surroundings were completely shrouded in a thick veil of fog.

In the veil of fog, a voice in terror emerged, "Ahh, help, somebody!"

"Do you hear that Kirby?" Tiff asked now alert to the situation. "Someone's in trouble!"

"Let's see if we can help!" Adeleine added. Kirby and his friends rushed out into the fog, towards the origin of the voice.

Eventually, Kirby bumped into something, "Huh, what was that, who's there!" the owner of the voice turned around to see the small pink puffball that smashed into him. Kirby looked up at the wall and it turned out that the wall was actually a muscular bipedal turtle with buck teeth and a blue headband on his head. He loomed over Kirby, "Who are you chump?" he asked dumbly.

Kirby staggered to his feet, "My name Kirby!" he announced toughly.

"Kirby?" he said stupidly. "That's a stupid name!"

Tiff spoke up, "So just what is your name then?"

He laughed densely, "Just call me, Rolling Turtle!" he announced. Everyone seemed dumbstruck as his name was actually quite dumb.

Behind Rolling Turtle, Ribbon's voice reached them, "Hey guy's I think someone else is over here!"

Tiff and Adeleine rushed over to her position and noticed the person lying on the ground was none other than the Mermaid Queen. She had long beautiful pink hair and fish tail with a bikini top that matched. Her skin color matched Tiff's and her eyes were ocean blue. Finally, she wore a golden tiara on her head and her body was covered in other gold pieces of jewelry. She seemed to be slightly ruffed up from someone.

"Who did this to you?" Tiff asked as she picked the Mermaid Queen up from the ground.

"Who else, that big dumb brute of a turtle!" she said angrily.

Rolling Turtle laughed, "Marx hired me to help him find the Dream Stone. I thought maybe the pretty fish lady knew something," he said. "Oh, yeah, he said that if I ran into a guy named Kirby I should throw him into space. Huh, wait a minute, that's you isn't it?!" he finished as he pointed at Kirby. "Sorry, but this is just business!"

Rolling Turtle withdrew into his shell and began spinning in place. Once he gained enough speed he lunged at Kirby. At the last second, Rolling Turtle stopped and grabbed Kirby in a nasty hold. Rolling Turtle performed a somersault and slammed Kirby into the ground below.

At this moment Adeleine joined the fray as she became the Ice Dragon. Adeleine launched a blast of ice breath at Rolling Turtle who manage to block it by throwing Kirby into it. "Oh jeez, I'm so sorry Kirby!" Adeleine shouted as Kirby broke himself from the ice. Kirby took the opportunity to transform into Stone Kirby with his suppressed ability and Tiff branded her Trident.

Although Tiff had summoned her new power she could not use it due to the lack of visibility. Rolling Turtle began his assault on Kirby and Adeleine, who also suffered from the handicap of the fog. Kirby used his Stone ability to transform into a giant statue that roughly resembled his own image. In this form, he moved slowly, but was extremely durable. Adeleine hopped atop Kirby and swapped her Ice Dragon form out with her new Dullaheat form. In this form she acted as a torch, she hoped she could lead Rolling Turtle right into Stone Kirby so he could get his hands on him.

The Mermaid Queen shouted at Tiff, "What are you doing girl? Use my people's magic already and lift this wretched fog!"

Tiff looked back at her in confusion, "Uh, how exactly do I do that?" she asked.

The Mermaid Queen sighed, "Thrust the trident into the air and spin it clockwise and while doing this command the fog to disperse!"

"Um, okay," Tiff said as she did as she was commanded. "Fog, disperse!" she commanded. Only a few seconds after her command, the fog quickly lifted, revealing the eerie Graveyard of Ships. Rotten wooden ships, rusted and twisted iron ships, even some ships that were ancient were either half sunk or marooned on the beach here. The sky was a tad on the dark side, like before a storm. Kirby and Adeleine looked back at Tiff who seemed to be in disbelief as to what she just done.

Rolling Turtle seemed slightly confused, "Hey, where'd the fog go?" he asked rhetorically. Kirby quickly took the opportunity to attack his distracted opponent. Stone Kirby flattened Rolling Turtle under his hard stone body. Kirby then reverted back to normal and found Rolling Turtle to be unconscious. Kirby inhaled Rolling Turtle's bandanna and transformed into Throw Kirby.

The Mermaid Queen took a stand and forced a geyser to come from beneath Rolling Turtle. The Geyser threw him over the horizon in a very comical manner. "Well, now that we got that nuisance out of the way, I can tell you what I wanted to tell you," said the Mermaid Queen. "First off let me introduce myself, my name is Undyne and I'm the queen of the mermaid's and the ocean."

Fargus and Jack came out from behind a large boulder, "Great work beating up that bad guy Kirby, I was planning on helping but I got lost in that dreadful fog!"

"That fog may be gone but when I get a good look at this place I wish it were still here," Jack said following Fargus.

"Ahem," Undyne sighed. "As I was saying, I suppose you're after the Dream Stone correct?"

"How do you know about the Dream Stones?" Tiff asked quizzically.

"I'm the Mermaid Queen, I know many things, including the Sapphire Pearl and its location," she stated flatly.

"Sapphire Pearl, is that the next Dream Stone?" Adeleine asked with joy.

"Yes, my ancestors defeated the Guardian and kept it as a family heirloom so it would not fall into the wrong hands. However, the ancient Cappy's on this island stole it from our home and placed it in their Water Palace. As punishment, my great, great grandmother caused a sink hole in the middle of the city that sunk that palace," Undyne explained.

Tiff raised a question, "Um, not to insult you or anything, but why didn't you retrieve it?"

"We thought it would be safer down there, tucked away until it passed into legend and then into myth. Unfortunately, the Dark Matter that is quickly approaching this island will no doubt destroy this place in an effort to retrieve it, like they are doing with the pollution. They already began possessing the feeble minded on this island some months ago and began forcing them to pollute the island and the ocean around it," Undyne went on.

"So how do we get to the Water Palace?" Tiff asked.

"There is a cavern hidden in a trench, beneath this graveyard. A sunken ship conceals that cavern so you'll have to swim through the ship to access the caverns," Undyne instructed. "Here take this box of diving equipment, there should be far more than enough for all of you to use," she said handing over the box of swim gear. "That snorkel is out fitted so you can breathe under water. Tiff when you're not using mermaid magic I suppose I don't need to tell you to use the equipment."

Fargus interrupted, "Whoa, missy, were not going down there. My trusty assistant and I are…, uh, going to stand watch and make sure Kirby and his friends aren't followed!" Fargus said uneasily. Jack simply sighed and shook his head.

Kirby and his friends equipped the swimming gear, "Oh, and one more thing," urged Undyne. "The Dark Matter has already entered the Water Palace, so please hurry."

Kirby took out the camera he got from the geek in town as he approached the Queen, "Huh, you want my picture? Well, I suppose, but I don't know why you would want to do something like that at a time like this. Let me guess, the geek in this town wants a cute photo of me right? He's been trying that for a year now, okay fine, how's this?" she said striking a cute pose. Kirby snapped the photo and thanked her.

Kirby and his friends boarded the nearest ship and looked out into the graveyard it was truly an eerie place. Kirby and his friends fought through very little resistance as they hopped from ship to ship while avoiding the polluted water. Finally, a larger ship came into view and a strange flag that resembled the emblem that Jack had shown Kirby in the pub.

Kirby and his friends boarded the rotting ship and lowered the flag, "Rat's this isn't the flag that Jack is looking for," Tiff said with mild disappointment. Shortly after taking the flag the mast creaked and began to fall. Kirby jumped out of the way and the mast crashed into the ocean or so they thought. The mast fell atop the head of a very strange creature. The creature resembled a large water dragon, "Hey I think this creature is supposed to be 'Nessy', that extinct animal that geek was talking about, Kirby, take its picture before it wakes up!" Tiff instructed. Kirby took out the camera just as the creature awakened. It shook its head and meandered towards Kirby and his friends. It did not seemed angry or even the least bit agitated. The creature bent its head towards Kirby and sniffed him.

Adeleine took out a small sheet of paper and scribbled something on it, "Here Kirby, feed this to it," she said as a Blipper jumped off the piece of paper. Kirby took the harmless fish and offered it to Nessy. Nessy sniffed the offering and slurped up the fish. While Nessy enjoyed the Blipper Kirby snapped a wonderful picture of her.

"That's a good picture Kirby, ever think of taking up photography when this is all over?" Adeleine complimented. Kirby seemed overjoyed at her flattery. Nessy seemed happy and made a motion as if to thank Kirby for the free meal. After doing so, Nessy signed them to hop on her back. They hopped on Nessy's back and she dived. The paint in the water did not seem to have any effect on her for some strange reason. After a few short moments Nessy arrived at the bottom of the graveyard. Kirby and his friends noticed the paint did not reach this far down.

Kirby quickly spotted a trench amidst all the sunken ship and debris and he and his friends followed the underwater trench until a large ship emerged from the darkness. The ship had a large hole in the bow and the stern was completely buried into the sand.

Kirby and his friends entered the ship and found it to be littered with all kinds of harmful creatures. After wiping out the harmful ones only one remained, but this strange fish seemed docile and if anything, lazy. Kirby and his friends realized that this lazy looking fish was the Coralacanth. Kirby took out the water proof camera and shined a soft light on the lax fish and snapped another great shot. Kirby and his friends continued swimming after leaving the fish to do whatever it does best.

The room Kirby was in seemed to be the cargo room and a hole was in the ceiling. Kirby swam to the hole and he and his friends quickly realized that the ship was not completely flooded. The room Kirby entered was a cabin on a lower deck. Kirby and his friends opened the cabin door and went into the hallway. The hallway was obviously damp and still flooding, but at an extremely slow rate. At the end of the hallway was a grand staircase that connected the upper deck to the lower deck they were now on. At the top of the staircase it branched off revealing two more staircases that lead to either side of the upper decks cabins.

Curiously, Kirby and his friends searched the upper decks cabins. Eventually, Kirby found the captain's room and the very flag that Jack was looking for in pristine condition, locked away in a small black chest. Kirby stored it safely away and traveled back the grand staircase. A large hole was in the wall at the top of the staircase. Kirby and his friends entered the room and found another cabin and a flooded lower deck. Kirby entered the cabin and it seemed void of anything other than a note on the wall. The note read, "Its mutiny I tells ya, my crew has rebelled against me because of me treasure. However, those scurvy dogs will never find my treasure as I've hidden it in the Orange Ocean. They've locked me in this room to rot, because they couldn't find me key. To bad for them, but I've hidden the key in the belly of the beast!"

"What an eerie letter," Tiff said with a chill. "But it looks like Fargus won't find his treasure here." Kirby went to a corner of the room and found a skeleton. The skeleton obviously belonged to the late captain. Kirby noticed something in the remains. Kirby picked the object out and it was a skeleton key. "That must be the key to the captain's treasure, I guess he swallowed it whole," Adeleine stated.

Kirby and his friends left the room and dived into the water. After a few minutes of swimming, Kirby and his friends noticed that the scenery changed from the ship to that of a cavern. The narrow cavern was filled with violent creatures and seemed to drag on for miles. It twisted and turned and even forked on some occasions. The underwater maze seemed to take an eternity to navigate as Kirby and his party hit many dead ends and got lost many times. Finally, Kirby and his friends found a small ray of light from above. Kirby swam towards the light and his friends followed. When they followed the light they emerged in a cavern filled with air. The cavern had some large pipes running through it, some green, others red and even some blue ones. Amidst the pipes, lay exactly what Kirby and his friends had been searching for. The entrance to the Water Palace was finally in their reach. It was a very old structure, with large metal double doors and a staircase to the porch. The porch was lined with pillars, some in ruins and some intact.

"There it is guys," Tiff said astonished.

"Yup, the Water Palace," Adeleine finished.

*End of Chapter*


	8. Ch 7: Dark Shadows in Shallow Waters

Kirby Right Back at Ya!

Odyssey of Dreams

By: ChronoWeapon

Chapter 7: Dark Shadows in Shallow Waters

*Tiff's Journal*

"Hey it's me again, Waddle Dee, I hope we can help Adeleine, I hate the thought of someone loosing family members to the Dark Matter. I just hope I can be of some help when the time comes again. I've been saying things like, if I had done this or that, I could have saved him, but I don't know... I could see something was troubling Tiff after our fight with Mecha Kirby and she got hurt real bad during the fight with Ado. She cheered up though after she got a hold of some Mermaid Magic, so that makes me glad! I wonder if the gang found the Water Palace yet..."

Waddle Dee

*Water Palace*

Kirby and his friends stood in awe as they were confronted with the ruins of the Water Palace. Kirby approached the iron crafted double doors and noticed that they were slightly opened. "The Mermaid Queen wasn't lying, someone else is here!" Tiff said with worry.

Adeleine suddenly turned to Ribbon, "Hey Ribbon, when you switched Tiff with Waddle Dee how did he know what was going on?"

Ribbon giggled, "Oh, don't worry about that. It's like I said back at the Inn, I've been transferring every piece of valuable information to Waddle Dee via telepathy! So Waddle Dee knows what we've been doing since you took his place!"

Adeleine seemed relieved, "And here I was worried over nothing!"

"I also transferred the Storm Pike to him as well and he was very grateful for it!" Ribbon said with a smile. "I mean really grateful, he won't shut up about it…"

Kirby and his friends proceeded cautiously into the Water Palace, the door moaning as it opened. Inside, the Water Palace was shaped cylindrically and had a large circular pool in the center. In the center of the pool stood a large pole with a stone made water slide. Around the pool were staircases that led up to the second floor. The water slide seemed to be able to connect with river-like trenches that were carved into the floors on both stories. At the end of those trenches, water wheels stood next to large doors on the first floor that had no way of opening them. Along with the entrance another large door stood sealed shut directly across from them. On the second floor, three doors stood right above the entrance and to the west and east respectively, but none over the large sealed door. However, there was another water wheel on the second floor above the large sealed door.

Tiff interjected with some information, "It looks like we want to get the water flowing to move through this place..."

"This palace seems to be built to honor the power of water, so I guess we should have expected something like this," Ribbon stated. Tiff noticed a rather peculiar device standing before the pool. It had a large dial like a compass and it looked like it could be moved. Tiff turned the switch to the west. Suddenly, the water slide began turning to the west and matched itself up with the trench in the floor.

"Alright, this is my expertise, I'm great with puzzles!" Adeleine said cheerfully. "We need to let water flow from the higher floor down this slide and into those water wheels. Those water wheels are built so that water can pass through the small holes in their paddles so when they stop turning after opening a door the water will continue to flow through that part of the palace."

"Y'know, I had a thought," Tiff began. "Where does the water go, we're under ground."

Adeleine turned to Tiff, "We seen pipes that are running throughout the island, but they seem fairly new. This Water Palace is much older. Mayor Dudley said that he was aware that the Water Palace was down here, but I mistook that for simple lore. I'm guessing the Water Palace was rediscovered while the plumbers placed the pipes down here. To answer your question Tiff, the Water Palace isn't part of the newer plumbing system, so it must have its own system. If the water still works here, then that implies that the palace can still draw in water from the ocean outside to fuel itself or recycle its own water."

"I'm impressed Adeleine, you're very perceptive!" Tiff complimented. "I would have never noticed something like that."

Adeleine scratched the back of her head with embarrassment, "Well, it's kind of a habit when you're always painting and studying structures!"

Tiff absorbed the surroundings once more and sighed, "I guess we better get started."

Kirby and his friends climbed the stairs to the second floor and entered the east room. Inside the room was a long hallway and a trench that led water out of the room. Kirby followed the hallway while fighting off resistance. The resistance consisted of the same creatures they fought since they came here; the only difference was they were now controlled by Dark Matter. At the end of the hall stood a large fish head statue with a huge gaping mouth sticking from the wall, just above the trench. A small red switch stood on the floor next to the statue. Kirby pressed the switch and water began gushing out of the statues mouth and flowed down the trench.

"Hey look, its working!" Tiff said happily. Kirby left the room with his friends behind him. When they arrived at the foyer they noticed the water was flowing down the slide and into the water wheel below and opened the western door as opposed to the door directly beneath them. The water wheel opened the door and then stopped, but it still allowed water to pass through the small holes and slits in the paddle.

Kirby and his friends entered the now accessible room and found it to be not just a maze, but a peculiar one at that. The maze was small and held heavier resistance, but Kirby and his party quickly realized that there were three rooms and one was on a very high ledge. "Kirby, I don't think you could even fly to that door," Tiff deduced.

Kirby grew a little miffed and decided to try anyway. As he took flight, however, he ran out of breath before he reached the top and floated gently back down. "Let's just try the other doors first," Adeleine suggested. Kirby and his friends entered one of the other doors and found it to be a small square room with a small red treasure chest in the corner. Kirby opened it and it was a very old antique jeweled cutlass.

After storing it safely away, Kirby and his friends left to check the other room that was available to them. Inside this room was an antique elevator, complete with pulleys and cables. Kirby and his party rode the elevator up to the second floor and found nothing but a large red switch in the center of the room. Kirby pushed the switch and the sound of rushing water came from down below them. "Oh, I get it," Adeleine realized. "We need to swim to that door to reach it!" Kirby and his party equipped their swim gear and went back down to the maze.

The entire maze was completely flooded and Kirby and his party were now met with resistance in the form of fishbone monsters. Kirby and his party defended themselves against the skeletal piranha and tons of other underwater foes that made them selves known. Quickly, Kirby and his team exited the room and swam up to the door that they could not reach before.

Inside the very large rectangular room an over sized Glunk sat directly in the middle. The anemone-like creature took notice of the intruders and made a large noise. The noise summoned a school of Blippers and Squishies. The mindless fish seemed to be a lot more of a threat underwater as did the squid-like Squishies. Under water, Kirby could not do much to defend himself so as a result he used his stored Water ability and transformed.

Now, Kirby could defend himself, even underwater Kirby's water gun attacks seemed effective. Tiff's whirlpools and Adeleine's ice attacks were also quite effective. Water Kirby rammed the Glunk while Tiff used her whirlpools to slam the nearby enemies into Glunk and Adeleine used her ice attacks to form blocks of ice and drop them into Tiff's whirlpool. Finally, the Glunk seemed to take all it could and it shriveled up and turned into sea foam. In the foam, rested a large jeweled key and Kirby quickly snatched it up.

After a small underwater dance of victory, Kirby and his friends left the room and went back to drain the maze room of the water. Once the water was drained Kirby headed back to the palace's main room. After arriving, Kirby and his party headed back to the eastern room on the second floor to switch off the water. Once that was done, Kirby returned to the Water Palace foyer.

Kirby and his friends realized that the east and west wings of the Water Palace mirrored each other. Kirby and his friends easily repeated their steps as before to open the opposite wing. When Kirby entered the eastern room on the first floor he and his friends quickly noticed that it began to incline. At the end of the incline was a square pit of water. Kirby and his friends jumped into the water pit and found themselves in a similar room as the western room; however, as it was already flooded, Kirby and his friends were able to bypass the maze by swimming over it. Kirby swam to the door on the high ledge just like before.

Kirby and his friends froze instantly the moment they entered this new room. The entire room was filled with Gordos. There were so many of them that it was hard to maneuver around them safely. Ribbon spoke to the party telepathically, "Be careful you guys, I sense a dark presence in the middle of this room!"

Suddenly, amidst the Gordo, a large red octopus known as Flotzo emerged. Flotzo spotted the intruders with his beady little eyes. Flotzo suddenly began its assault by flooding the room with some ink which completely dropped visibility. Flotzo began spitting rocks between the breaks of Gordo. Kirby tried his best to hit them back, but when he did the Gordos simply moved back into place and blocked the rock. _"Bad shot,"_ Kirby thought to himself. Kirby's attention was called back immediately by a sharp pain in his side. He realized he had run into a Gordo and he quickly lunged in the opposite direction. However, as tried to get away from that Gordo he unknowingly ran into another and then another. The Gordo trap was ended by a large stone that smashed Kirby into the wall above his friends.

Tiff seemed stumped, _"Gordo can't be damaged by anything and this ink makes everything even worse. There must be a way."_

Adeleine however, had an ace up her sleeve, _"This is getting us nowhere, I'm ending this right now!"_ she thought. Kirby got up from his position and noticed that Adeleine had reverted to her human form. Kirby quickly realized what Adeleine was about to do. Adeleine took her paint brush from her bag and waved the paint brush around and with a sudden flash a burst of multicolored waves of paint covered the entire room. After the attack ended Adeleine seemed to float in the water in an exhausted state. She nearly floated into a Gordo, but Kirby made sure that did not happen. When Kirby looked around he noticed that both the ink and Flotzo were gone. Kirby handed Adeleine over to Tiff and retrieved a key that lay in the huge paint smudge that stood where Flotzo was. Adeleine regained her senses and began to chuckle slightly. Tiff looked around and noticed she was laughing because the Gordos, albeit undamaged, were now painted a myriad of colors.

Kirby came back with the key and as soon as he did the water began to drain from the room because Flotzo was sitting on a switch that caused the room to flood. Since Flotzo was destroyed the switch was released and the water flow halted. Kirby tried to open the door to leave the room, but it would not open. After a few minutes passed the room was completely drained of water and the Gordos did not seem affected by this change even slightly. Adeleine took her swim gear off and took a deep breath, "Wheew, I was hoping not use that attack so soon, it uses so much energy. I was hoping to save it for later."

After a good laugh, Kirby notice the door opened again. This time they had to go through the maze as it was too high to fly over. Kirby and his team entered another door on the way out and noticed it had an elevator inside. Curious they rode it to the upper floor where there was a switch just like before. However, there was a small sign that read, "Out of Order."

Tiff seemed taken by this, "Well, it looks this maze room floods and drains on its own from time to time."

"It also means that the room with the Flotzo is sealed off from the maze down stairs," Adeleine added.

Kirby and his party left and found another room in the maze. Upon entering the room Kirby noticed three chests lined up side by side only a little ways apart from each other. Kirby opened the one on the left and inside was a rare Ammon fossil. He seemed happy about his find as he stored it away. Kirby then tried to open the next chest but seemed saddened because it turned out to be empty. As Kirby approached the final chest it opened by itself as soon as he touched it. Inside was a pair of eyes and a voice, "Hey there, I'm a Pandora!" it announced. The party was spooked by its sudden appearance. "Hey, no need to fear me, but if you can answer my three questions then you can have the treasure in this box, how about it?"

"Uh, okay then," Tiff agreed reluctantly.

"Alright, first question!" Pandora chimed. "Who was it that chased you on your way to Refuge Point?"

"Mecha Kirby!" Kirby said cheerfully.

"That's correct!" Pandora said. "Second question; what is the name of the mayor of Vegetable Village?"

"Mayor Silverleaf," Tiff answered.

"Correct!" he said. "Third Question; what is the name of the Mermaid Queen?"

"Undyne," Adeleine stated.

"Correct!" he said cheerfully. "Congratulations, here's your prize!" Pandora said as he tossed a Trillo fossil out at Kirby. Kirby happily took the fossil and stored it away. With a puff of smoke the strange spirit vanished into thin air, leaving the chest wide open.

"Strange, I wonder how he knew all those things," Tiff pondered.

Pandora's voice could be heard again, "Now that's a question even I don't have the answer to!"

After shaking off the strange event, Kirby and his friends made it out of the maze and back to the foyer. Kirby and his team turned the dial and switched the water slide again. Both east and west sides poured water into the pool below, now disconnected from the slide. The water slide faced the big door and the team climbed upstairs and entered the door that stood over the entrance. The door left outside the palace onto a balcony that overlooked the dark cavern. On each side of the door, staircases, parallel to each other lead to a higher floor inside the palace. Venturing to the third floor, instead of finding a hallway like the first two water ways, they found a spiral staircase with a railing that led water into the trench below it. Kirby's party climbed the spiral staircase into the attic room and they found a fish statue over what looked like a tub for water. Kirby pressed the switch and the tub began to fill with water. When the water got high enough it began trickling down the railing and into the trench below. Parallel to the bath tub was another contraption; however, a gear seemed to be missing from its socket. "Oh great, how are we gonna moved this thing?!" Tiff said irritated.

"Not to worry!" Adeleine beamed. Adeleine took out a piece of paper and sketched a gear of exactly the right size. Once she painted it, it popped from the piece of paper and she placed the gear in the slot. After that was done, Kirby mashed the switch and the floor opened up and a secondary water slide dropped down and connected with the second floor and matched itself with the trench that lead to the lone water wheel with no door next to it. Suddenly, Kirby and his friends heard a rumble. Kirby and his team headed back to the first floor and entered the large door. Inside was a large hallway that led to another door. This door opened in the same manner as the other ones, only with the water from the first door being carried by a bridge overhead.

The room on the other side of the door had a large bronze machine nestled in a corner to their left. Across the entire room lay five trenches that were carved into an elevated floor. Powerful streams of water rushed through the canals, making them impossible to swim in. Adeleine examined the machine, "Hey, I think we can stop the water if we turn on this contraption."

Upon further inspection Tiff noticed something, "Rats, it looks like we need a key to turn it on."

Kirby spit up the red key he received from Flotzo and put it into a keyhole on the machine and then pressed a big green button. The machine gurgled and churned as it started up. The water quickly calmed down as large stone doors sealed the canals, thus preventing any more water from getting in. The water that was currently in the canals drained in a heart beat. Kirby and his friends jumped up to the raised floor and began to cross when they noticed something about the canals. The canal floors were lined with spikes from right to left with the exception of the third one, which had a clear square platform with a red chest sitting on it. Kirby hopped his way over to the box and opened it with a smile. The chest contained a very large pearl, the largest Kirby or any of his friends had ever laid eyes on and it was almost as big as Kirby was. Kirby stored the giant pearl away and he and his friends proceeded to the other side, where another door awaited them. Just as they were crossing the last canal, the machine made an unsettling noise and it blew up. The stone doors rose and the water began to flood the canals again.

As Kirby's party entered the room they noticed it was the largest in the palace and looked like an elegant school pool with some floating platforms in crystal clear water. On the eastern and western sides of the room lay two doors and at the northern end of the room lay another pump. Kirby and his friends approached the pump and pressed the on switch and the machine sputtered and clanked about. Kirby flipped the switch to the left, however, the machine made a terrible noise as if something was stuck. The same noise was made when Kirby switched it to the right as well.

Tiff turned to Kirby and Adeleine, "The pump's probably clogged, I'll bet the two rooms in here will take us to the plumbing, let's check it out."

Kirby and Adeleine nodded and entered the western door first. Inside was what one would call a plumber's nightmare. A large bronze tank sat at the back of the room amidst the pipes. Kirby and his party approached it and found that the valve was missing. Kirby tapped the side of the tank and it made a deep echo signifying that it was indeed empty.

Suddenly, Kirby heard a strange noise come from behind the water tank. When he peeked around the tank he caught the glimpse of a large blue slime creature. The creature hopped out from behind the tank and surprised Tiff and Adeleine.

"Whoa, what is that?!" Tiff asked astonished.

Adeleine noticed an object in the blob's body, "It's a Blue Zebon and it looks like it swallowed the valve."

"What's a Blue Zebon?" Tiff asked curiously.

"It's like a Green Zebon only it isn't stationary and it doesn't have a very happy face. If we try to get that valve it'll just spit us back out again," Adeleine explained.

Kirby transformed into Throw Kirby with the suppressed ability from Rolling Turtle and rushed the Zebon. However, no matter how Kirby tried he was always spat back out by the Zebon. Even Tiff's attacks proved useless against the gooey body.

"Alright, your turn Adeleine…" Tiff said with a sigh. "I think my water attacks are only making it larger."

"Blue Zebon's absorb water based attacks, lemme try this instead!" Adeleine explained as she transformed in to the Ice Dragon. "I'll just freeze the thing that should work!" she said as she took a deep breath. Adeleine exhaled her freezing cold breath and the Zebon was frozen solid. Kirby used his Throw ability and gave it a hard toss. It landed on the floor and shattered into countless fragments. The valve emerged from the frozen remains and Kirby quickly grabbed the valve as the pieces melted and began reforming. The Zebon reformed and simply began wandering the room again.

"Uh, how come it's not attacking us?" Tiff asked confused.

Adeleine explained, "Zebon's are harmless Tiff, they are more docile than a butterfly."

"Oh, um, well anyway, Kirby why don't you put that valve back on so we can get moving," Tiff suggested nervously. Kirby tried to fit the valve back into place, but he and the party soon realized that it did not fit.

Adeleine had a thought, "How much would you bet if this valve actually belongs to the room across from this one. This entire palace is mirrored; I'll just bet that this valve belongs to a tank in the other room."

Kirby and his friends backtracked and entered the opposing room. Adeleine was correct on her assumption that the rooms were mirrored. This room looked exactly like the one before it. Kirby went up to the tank and placed the valve where it belonged and he began twisting it. Kirby turned the valve until it could no longer be moved.

"Hmm, if the valve for this room was in the other room then where is that second valve?" Tiff pondered. Kirby and his party searched the room, while occasionally fighting off creatures that tried to jump out from behind the pipes. It became clear to them that the second valve was not in this room. Kirby and his friends left the room in deep thought. While Adeleine and Tiff thought to themselves, Kirby approached the pump machine from before. He turned the switched to the right and the water in the pool behind him began to drain. The pool only drained halfway, revealing the shallow end of the pool.

"Good thinking Kirby!" Adeleine praised.

Tiff noticed the object in the pool, "Hey it's the missing valve!"

Kirby dropped down into the shallow end of the pool and picked up the valve and he and his friends went back to the first room. Kirby placed the valve and began turning it until it could turn no more. Kirby's party left the room and turned on the pump allowing the rest of the pool to drain.

At the bottom of the pool at the northern wall lay a hidden door that opened as soon as the pool finished draining. Kirby and his friends entered the small tunnel and it quickly led to a small flight of stairs. Kirby and his gang emerged from a hole in the floor. This room was by far the most elegant; the Dream Fountain sat at the back of the room overlooking another pool with floating platforms. Atop the Dream Fountain the object of their desire, the Sapphire Pearl sat shining in all its glory. Kirby and his friends began hopping along the floating platforms happily. As they approached the fountain, water began flowing from the fountain. The water began flooding the room and it did so until there was no more solid ground to stand on other than the floating platforms.

Suddenly, tendrils emerged from the waters of the Dream Fountain. The tendrils were made from a similar blue gel-like substance that Water Kirby's body was made from. A large pillar of jelly-like water emerged at the epicenter of the tendrils and a single eye opened and stared at Kirby. It began to speak, "Welcome visitors, I Amoebeo am the Dream Stone Guardian of the Sapphire Pearl. If you wish to claim the stone's power for your own, then you must challenge and defeat me!"

"Very well then, we challenge you for the Sapphire Pearl!" Tiff shouted bravely.

"If I'm ever to find and rescue my brother then I need the Dream Stones!" Adeleine shouted strongly.

Ribbon interjected, "Guys, it looks like it isn't possessed by Dark Matter yet, if we hurry and defeat it we can get out of here before the Dark Matter attempts to possess it!"

Amoebeo began its assault by trying to throw Kirby and his allies into the water by flipping them off the floating platforms. Then Amoebeo took a dive and it was completely unnoticeable underwater. Kirby jumped from his platform as Amoebeo flipped it upon revealing itself. Adeleine shouted to Kirby, "Aim for its eye Kirby that's its weak spot!" Kirby inhaled the platform with his Throw ability and tossed the platform at Amoebeo's eye. The platform knocked the eye from its watery body and the body dispersed as it began skipping on the water frantically. Tiff thrust her trident at Amoebeo and Adeleine blasted it with a breath of ice cold air. This caused Amoebeo to take another dive into the water. This time instead of just flipping Kirby's platform, Amoebeo flipped multiple platforms causing both Adeleine and Tiff to jump to safer platforms. Kirby took the opportunity to sneak behind Amoebeo and just before Amoebeo could counter Kirby, he inhaled Amoebeo and caught it in a powerful throw. Kirby threw Amoebeo against the hard stone wall of the palace dealing it a very painful blow. Tiff and Adeleine got in a few more attacks before Amoebeo took another dive. Amoebeo was now quite frantic, but before it could do anything more a Dark Matter Scout emerged from the water.

Ribbon gasped, "No, the Dark Matter was just waiting for us to weaken Amoebeo!" As Amoebeo fell under the Dark Matter's power the water began boiling and turn into a blackish mucky toxic stew. Amoebeo also adapted to the toxicity and turned a darkish color with a much distorted eye.

"Don't fall in Kirby!" Amoebeo taunted with a cackle. Amoebeo dived into the toxic stew and instead of flipping platforms as it usually would it simply begin to destroy the ones Kirby and his friends stood on.

As Amoebeo quickly erased the ground that Kirby's party stood on Kirby realized something, "Kirby bring back platforms!" he thought as he used the Emerald Amber to grow large flowers to take the place of lost platforms.

"Great job Kirby that makes it much easier!" Tiff said as she landed on a flower.

"Don't get comfy guys I think that made it mad!" Adeleine warned.

Dark Amoebeo proved its anger by taking the form of a very hideous angler fish-like creature. It then began to swim around the toxic pool and around Kirby's party like it were a shark. Suddenly, Amoebeo jumped from the water and opened its mouth to reveal multiple rows of 'teeth'.

"Jump guys, here it comes!" Ribbon shrieked. Kirby's party jumped in all directions but Amoebeo seemed to only be interested in Kirby. Kirby flew high only to be followed by Amoebeo by means of a humongous leap.

"Kirby, catch this!" Adeleine shouted as she tossed Kirby an ice block. Kirby inhaled the ice block with his Throw and nailed Amoebeo's eye stalk, causing the creature's watery body to dissipate. Kirby avoided the toxic splash of water by means of quick flying while Tiff and Adeleine attacked Amoebeo's frantic core.

Amoebeo let out a distorted cry as it escaped from its attackers. Suddenly, as Amoebeo dived into the depths, the toxic pool began to boil throwing toxic vapors in the air.

Tiff coughed and hacked, "What… do we do… the poison is sapping my strength!"

"Ungh, my throat's…, getting sore and so…, is my chest!" Adeleine stated. Ribbon covered her mouth with her sleeves.

Suddenly, Tiff's platform was pierced by a water jet, but she was able to leap to Adeleine's platform to safety. While Amoebeo was distracted by Tiff and Adeleine, Kirby took the opportunity to draw in Amoebeo with another inhale. Kirby tossed Amoebeo into the other side of the room away from Tiff and Adeleine. Kirby was the only one close enough to continue attacking so he was able to land a few jabs and a few powerful kicks. Amoebeo dove into the water below again. Adeleine and Tiff drank a Pep Drink to get some of their energy back that was being sapped from the poison and it soothed the back of their throats. Tiff tossed Kirby one and as he finished drinking it, Amoebeo pierced Kirby's platform causing him to fly over to Tiff and Adeleine. However, just as Kirby landed the platform's center was pierced and Kirby and his friends jumped into midair with no area to land on as the flower platforms from the Emerald Amber rotted away. Just like before, Kirby attempted to make more flower platforms with the Dream Stone, but this time the Dream Stone was silent. Desperate and in mid air, Kirby stared down Amoebeo and gave it one more inhale. The poisonous air burned the back of Kirby's throat as he grabbed onto the badly damaged Amoebeo.

As she fell, Adeleine saw Kirby as he grappled Amoebeo, but with no solid ground Kirby would be unable to throw him. "I have to give Kirby some help!" Adeleine thought as she blasted the water beneath Kirby with an ice attack causing a platform of ice to form. Kirby landed on the platform and began his ability's strongest move, the Tornado Throw. Kirby spun Amoebeo around and gave it a super hard throw towards the ceiling. Amoebeo made a large hole in the ceiling as it was destroyed and water began to flood the room from the outside.

Ribbon turned to Kirby, "Kirby, I'll get the Sapphire Pearl, you help Tiff and Adeleine!"

Ribbon flew up to the Dream Stone and gathered it up while Kirby retrieved his barely conscious friends. Kirby used up the last of his strength to fly to the edge of the fountain. "Kirby this place is gonna collapse hang on I'll get us out of here!" Ribbon said as she began chanting a spell. The spell covered Kirby and his friends in a bubble and as the room flooded, Ribbon guided the bubble through the hole in the ceiling. As she maneuvered the bubble around, boulders and other sharp rocks as they quickly began to pick up speed. Kirby and his friends emerged in an underground cavern. Above them was a lone pipe that led to a small cavern. Ribbon noticed the water began to rise again and it eventually rose to the point where it pushed them into the small cavern.

*Ripple City Square*

Mayor Dudley wandered around the city square, "I wonder if those kids found what they were looking for?"

As Dudley finished his sentence he and several others began feeling the ground shake beneath them. Then suddenly, the fountain in the square blew apart as a geyser erupted from beneath it. The geyser threw Kirby and his friends to the surface and they landed safely in the square. The geyser died down and a Ribbon canceled her spell.

Mayor Dudley came running up to them, "Dudes that was awesome! Since you're back I take it you found what you needed?"

Tiff wiped herself off, "Yeah, we did actually, but just barely."

"How did we get back here?" Adeleine asked bewildered.

Mayor Dudley explained, "Remember, I told you the Water Palace was built here, so it makes sense that you would be blown back up here through a geyser."

Everyone had a good hearty laugh as they knew another step in their quest was now over. Suddenly, Tiff heard a familiar voice approached them, "Ahoy there lads and lasses!" Fargus shouted as he and Jack came running up to them.

"Fargus and Jack, what are you two doing back here?" Adeleine asked puzzled.

Fargus seemed to fuddle his words, "Uh, well you see, we got tired of wait-, err I mean, we came back to town to stock up on supplies when you just erupted from the ground! So, is there any word on the treasure?"

Tiff shook her head in a disappointed manner, "Nope, all we found was this key. The captain's notes said he hid it in the Orange Ocean."

"Well, that's a little disappointing but it's still a step in the right direction!" Fargus said cheerfully. "Thanks for your help friends, take this for your help, may we once again cross paths!" he said as he handed over a rather generous sum of gold coins. With that, Fargus began getting lost in his own daydreams about the treasure.

Jack came up to Tiff, "Did you find my family's flag by any chance?"

Tiff handed the flag over to Jack whose eyes lit up with vigor, "Thanks, I don't know how I can repay you for this, but please take this," he said as he also handed over a large sum of money, "I'm guessing we'll be heading towards Orange Ocean now, so if you're ever in the neighborhood feel free to pay us a visit!"

"Uh, we'll be sure to look you up…," Adeleine said nervously. With their minds set, Fargus and Jack departed.

Tiff sighed, "What strange people those guys are."

Adeleine followed, "Strange yes, but bad, I don't think so. I don't think the Dark Matter would waste time on possessing those two."

"Yeah, they'd probably only be used as slaves…," Tiff noted.

Then suddenly, Kirby was hit on the head by an object from the sky. Tiff walked up to the object and noticed that it was a strange clam. Amoebeo's voice echoed in their minds, "This clam is my friend, may it take care of you as you take care of it…"

"Wow, Wickett also dropped something like this," Tiff chimed. "We'll take good care of it Amoebeo!" she finished as she placed Amoebeo's Clam around her neck on a chain.

As Kirby and his party took deep breaths, they ventured back to the photographers house and he was astonished beyond words, "Have mercy, you are a master photographer! "I'll tell you what, you can go ahead and keep that camera and I'll give you this for all those pictures!" he said as he handed over a picture of a jellyfish and money. Adeleine was inspired by the jellyfish in the picture, so she took out her sketchbook and sketched the jellyfish. Then she painted her face and transformed into her drawing. The geek was astounded, "That's an awesome trick, the jellyfish in the picture is called 'Master Green' although he isn't green at all!" he paused for a second and Adeleine reverted back to her human form. "Can I ask one more favor? Could I get my picture with you guys?" he asked nervously. Kirby and his friends agreed and got their picture taken with the geek, "Thanks, a lot, here's your copy! See ya around!" he said as he waved his farewell.

Kirby and his friends then paid a visit to the museum to give the artifacts to the curator. Kirby approached the curator and handed him the Jeweled Cutlass. "My, this cutlass used to belong to a very famous pirate. Thank you child, please take this in return," he said as he handed over a large amount of money. Kirby also donated the Ammon Fossil and the Trillo Fossil, "What a rare find for you, these are fossils of extinct creatures. Here child, as a token of my gratitude," he continued as he handed Kirby money for each. Finally, Kirby handed over the Colossal Pearl, "Gracious, this was a treasure that was held in the Water Palace as a royal heirloom. I don't know how you came across these wonderful things, but please take this," he said handing over a powerful looking arm mounting Drill and Pick Ax. "That Mining Set is a tool for Waddlekin Miners and they still use it to this day by the Waddlekin who inhabit Cloudy Park."

Kirby and his friends now decided that it was time to leave the island and begin search for their third Dream Stone. This made Kirby recall his battle with Amoebeo and why the Emerald Amber did not grant his wish a second time. Ribbon noticed Kirby's worry, "Is their something you want to say Kirby?" she asked.

"Dream Stone not work twice!" he said as he handed it to Ribbon.

Ribbon took the Dream Stone and examined it, "Oh I see, you mean you couldn't make more flower platforms again during the fight with Amoebeo?"

Suddenly, Wickett's voice came from thin air, "Dream Stones must be given time to recharge after a wish is granted…"

"Imagine that, how long does it take to recharge?" Adeleine asked.

"Dream Stones don't loose power when a wish is made but they lock out any wishes for a limit of time that depends on the wish made," Wickett explained. "This was a defense to prevent the spamming of wishes."

"Hey Kirby, we know the Emerald Amber can restore things and manipulate plants, but what does the Sapphire Pearl do?" Tiff asked eagerly.

Just as Tiff finished, Amoebeo's voice echoed, "Thank you for releasing me from the Dark Matter, as thanks and for earning the Dream Stone, I shall reveal to you what the Sapphire Pearl's function is," Amoebeo said gratefully. "The Sapphire Pearl has the power of purification. Toxins, venom, poisons can be removed from people's bodies and from the environment they inhabit. It can also grant wishes that relate to water."

"Hey Kirby, the Dark Matter used Ado and Adeleine's power to polluted this country, let's use the Sapphire Pearl to wash away the pollution!" Tiff suggested cheerfully.

Kirby agreed happily and made the wish on the Sapphire Pearl. As Kirby made his wish, something else happened. The Emerald Amber also resonated as if a wish was made on it. In a bright wave of raw power, the pollution made through the twin's paint magic was completely removed without a trace.

Ribbon noticed the change with the Emerald, "Why did this Dream Stone act with the other?"

Amoebeo interjected, "You had a large target for your wish, so an extra Dream Stone had to be present for it to work."

Wickett took over, "The more complex the dream, the more Dream Stones needed to grant it. It isn't a power issue, each Dream Stone has near infinite energy, it's a fail safe to make sure a single entity could not gain too much power with only one Dream Stone. This is why all must be collected for much larger dreams."

"I get it, let's say we we're the bad guys," Adeleine began. "If we wanted to use the Sapphire Pearl to 'flood' this place instead of clean it, we would have needed another Dream Stone maybe more."

"What a nifty fail safe," Tiff added. "Oh, and let me guess, now these two Dream Stones are going to take a while to recharge now aren't they?"

"That's what it looks like…," Ribbon deduced.

As Kirby and his friends enjoyed their lesson on the power of the Dream Stones, they noticed the Dark Matter completely darken the skies above and the people began to panic and hide. Then suddenly, the sailors from the harbor came running as if trying to escape from something horrifying. One of the sailors could be heard, "Everybody run, there's a killer fish on the loose!"

Kirby's party, especially Kirby and Tiff felt a familiar feeling of dread as they decided to take a look for themselves.

*Ripple City Harbor*

Kirby and his friends rushed to the beach and witnessed a colossal and hideous angler fish jump out of the ocean. The fish had enormous fangs and dark brown scales with long electrical whiskers like a catfish with a long eel-like body.

Tiff was astounded, "It's just like what happened in Big Forest!"

"What do you mean?" Adeleine and Ribbon asked simultaneously.

"When we claimed the first Dream Stone a huge nightmare appeared that we couldn't even hurt. The Dark Matter claimed they created them, but we aren't sure why they would send such powerful creatures 'after' we claimed the Dream Stones," Tiff explained.

The Mermaid Queen, Undyne approached them, "Please don't worry about this island, if you're going to restore this place and this entire planet than you need to collect all the Dream Stones. It's best if you head to the Sand Canyon continent to the south of here. I'm sure there's a Dream Stone there."

Ribbon checked the Dream Stones like she did the first time, "Hey there's a city in a desert!" she said happily.

"Hey, she's right the next Dream Stone's in the desert!" Adeleine said cheerfully.

"Come on Kirby, it's time we moved on," Tiff urged. Kirby nodded and Tiff summoned the Warp Star once more and Kirby and his friends hopped on.

"Don't worry, I'll hold off the Dark Matter as long as I can!" the Mermaid Queen assured. Within moments Kirby and his friends were out of sight, heading for the third Dream Stone.

*End of Chapter*


	9. Ch 8: A Lost King in a Vast Desert

Kirby Right Back at Ya!

Odyssey of Dreams

By: ChronoWeapon

Chapter 8: A Lost King in a Vast Desert

*Tiff's Journal*

"So much has happened since I last wrote in this thing, but last time I wrote I was having some trouble keeping up with Kirby and the others in terms of power. When I went up against Ado, I thought I was finished, but after Kine gave me that trident I felt my hopes return! I know now what I have to do, I have to find more magical weapons even though that sounds so~ childish…"

Tiff

"I wonder if it's okay to write in this without asking. I recently met new friends on this beautiful planet and they are wonderful. I lost my brother to what's known as, the Dark Matter. I won't stand for it; they can't just do this to civilizations and expect them not to fight back! I wonder how many civilizations were destroyed by them. Grr, well we won't be joining them! No matter how powerful they are! We just have to keep fighting, everything has a weakness!"

Adeleine

*Over the Ocean*

Kirby and his friends rode the Warp Star over the deep blue ocean until a beach came into view over the horizon, "Sand Canyon!" Kirby shouted as he happily pointed at an upcoming beachside.

"Alright, Kirby let's kick it into overdrive!" Tiff cheered. Kirby sped up his Warp Star and soon hit land. Kirby began flying over the desert sands when Tiff's eye caught something. "Hey Kirby, wait go back I think I spotted something back there!"

Kirby did a u-turn and went back, but slowed the Warp Star to a crawl until the party saw someone wandering in the desert, "King Dedede!" Kirby said cheerfully.

"What's King Dedede doing all the way out here?!" Tiff asked in astonishment.

"Who is he, do you guys know him?" Adeleine asked with a smile.

"Yeah, but I don't see his punching bag-err…, I mean, buddy Escargoon anywhere," Tiff said as she looked around. Kirby landed his Warp Star only a couple of feet from King Dedede. Upon further inspection, King Dedede was acting very strangely and he moved very lethargically.

Ribbon's senses picked up something, "Guy's I think he's possessed so approach him with care. Kirby approached King Dedede and tugged on his robe from behind.

King Dedede took notice and turned around to face Kirby, "Waaah, huh, oh iz only Kirby…," he said with a slur. Dedede was sweating profusely and his face was flushed.

Tiff noticed a jug that Dedede was carrying with him, "Hey he's not possessed, just intoxicated! That jug is full of Moonlight Dew, it's a drink not only for grown ups, but exclusive to Kings. I wonder where he got it from he's no legit King…"

Dedede scoped out Kirby, "Look at the mess I made Kirby, *hiccup*, if I hadn't, uh, activated that dumb robot, I would still be at the castle. I guess, *hiccup*, that don't, uh, matter much now. That dark cloud's makin' everybody go nuts. Now, I ain't got anythin' to do with that dark cloud, so don't blame that on me!" he said sadly as he stared blankly into the sky. "Tell me straight Kirby, *hiccup*, izzit the end of the world this time? I mean, Escargoon's gone and Meta Knight's gone and, uh, *hiccup*, I think someone's been followin' me!"

Tiff began to feel sorry for Dedede, "I've never seen this side of him before."

"Everyone has a good side and a bad side Tiff," Ribbon stated. Kirby tried to comfort Dedede as he finished off his drink. After finishing his drink, Dedede fell back and passed out dropping the empty jug in the process.

Suddenly, Ribbon sensed a sinister presence, but before the words could escape her mouth a Dark Matter Scout emerged from the sand behind Dedede and enveloped him. Kirby summoned his Throw ability only to be conked on the head by the King's large hammer and loose his power. Kirby flew backwards into a sand dune and his friends rushed to his side.

Tiff took an offensive stance as she equipped the Bramble Whip she received from the museum curator, in a flash of magical light Tiff gained a crown of vines with two red flowers on each side of her head and colorful marks on her cheeks, "This new power, the Floralmancer…, is really nifty it even makes me smell nice!"

Adeleine used her new form, Master Green, "Hey, I can still fight even outside the water, this is cool!"

Kirby dug himself out of the dune and transformed into Stone Kirby. The party took a long hard look at Dedede and they noticed that while he was fully functional, he was still very much asleep. "I think the Dark Matter's making him sleepwalk!" Tiff stated surprised.

"I think you mean 'sleep fighting' Tiff," Adeleine corrected. Dedede smashed his hammer into the ground causing a massive sand wave. When it cleared the king was nowhere to be found, until Kirby looked upward into the air that is. Dedede was mimicking the way Kirby flies. The king let his breath out and dropped behind Kirby and his friends. Dedede mimicked Kirby again by inhaling Kirby and spat him out at a sand dune. "How does it feel…, to have your own attacks used on you Kirby?!" Dedede taunted in his sleep.

Tiff was in awe, "H-how, I didn't know Dedede could do that. Where did he learn how to mimic Kirby?"

The king rushed Tiff this time and she snapped out of her surprised stupor just in time to use her whip. Tiff caught Dedede around his neck with the Bramble Whip and tried to drag him to the ground. However, Dedede did not flinch from the damage, so Tiff used one of the spells that she learned with the whip. Tiff's eyes glowed green as Dedede's feet were wrapped up by vines, preventing him from moving, "That was so cool, these Floralmancer spells are pretty awesome!" Tiff gloated. However, Dedede shrugged it off fairly quickly and retaliated by inhaling Tiff. Adeleine began her own attack with a burst of electricity, but before she could unleash it Dedede spat Tiff at her causing her to withdraw her attack while Tiff slammed into her. Kirby took the initiative and turned his body into a large statue. He then jumped high into the air and fell directly on top of Dedede. Kirby jumped multiple times on the king like a trampoline. Then after a third jump from Kirby, Dedede pulled out another surprise. The king was able to effortlessly lift Stone Kirby and throw him off.

_"Who knew Dedede had such strength!"_ Tiff thought to herself. Then Dedede pulled an object from his robes. The latter object was a hard metal mask with a few spikes on it. When Dedede placed it on his face the visor grew black and a single eye appeared where the king's eyes should be. Dedede's body flooded with power and his regular wooden hammer was replaced with a new one. This new hammer was double in size and became entirely mechanical. As Stone Kirby lifted himself from the ground he was suddenly hit with an enormous impact of the king's hammer being swung around in circles at super sonic speeds. This not only destroyed Kirby's hard stone body but caused him to loose his Stone Ability as well. After he was done however, he was really dizzy. Kirby picked his battered body from the ground and transformed into Cutter Kirby by using it from the storage in his stomach.

Kirby attacked Dedede with a horizontal cut across the stomach. The Dark Matter scout started to manipulate Dedede's body again in unnatural ways. The wound made by Kirby's cutter opened up and his stomach was lined with razor sharp teeth and the Dark Matter's eye was within his stomach.

Kirby and his party were extremely grossed out, "That has got to be the sickest thing I've ever seen!" Tiff said trying to hold down her lunch.

"Is that the kinda thing that would've happened to me, too?!" Adeleine said horrified. Dedede floated in the air limply and the Dark Matter in his stomach began blasting Kirby and his friends with dark energy spheres. While Kirby and his friends dodged, Kirby was able to deflect one of the spheres back at Dedede and it knocked him out of the air. Once Dedede landed he smashed the ground with his hammer creating an enormous wave of energy. The wave hit both Tiff and Adeleine hard, but Kirby flew over it. Kirby was able to get in close while Dedede was busy with Tiff and Adeleine and he assaulted Dedede with a nasty cutter combo and he was careful not to hit any of Dedede's vital spots. Dedede broke the combo by trying to fall on Kirby, luckily, Kirby was able to dodge. Adeleine took the chance to hit Dedede with a blast of electricity. Dedede was now severely damaged and the Dark Matter had a lot of trouble trying to control his limp body. Dedede attacked the entire party again by planting his hammer in the ground. The hammer's head opened and out came a barrage of homing missiles. Kirby and his friends dodged the missiles but got caught in a flame thrower that was also from Dedede's hammer. Kirby and his party had had enough and decided to attack Dedede all at once. Adeleine used Dedede's hammer like a lighting rod for her electrical attacks while Kirby attacked with fierce cutter combos and Tiff with a barrage of whiplashes and floral spells. The mask fell off and Dedede reverted back as the Dark Matter scout escaped his body. The King was now out cold, he lay in the sand with cuts and bruises.

Kirby's friends stored away their equipment, "He's gonna have one rough morning," Ribbon said solemnly.

*Citrine City*

Kirby and his friends transported the unconscious King Dedede to a nearby Inn as the sun set over the harsh rocky desert. Citrine City was the largest known city in Sand Canyon and is built around a large oasis. Citrine City was named after the lemons and limes that grew on the trees that grew in the oasis. A large Arena was at the northern end of town and fights and other sporting events were held frequently. Over the eastern horizon lay the vast sandy desert and a deep canyon that ran across the country and lone tower could be seen just on the eastern outskirts of town. Finally, a shop, an Inn, and a museum could be found as well.

Kirby and his friends began to relax as Dedede snoozed in his soft bed while Ribbon bathed him in her Soothe spell. Adeleine decided to go for a walk. When Adeleine made it to the lobby she noticed that it was strangely vacant, save for lone Cappy guard at the front door. "Um, hi," Adeleine said nervously.

Waddle Dee, brought to the Inn through Ribbon's teleporting spell, walked down the stairs and met up with Adeleine, "Oh, hey what's going on Adeleine?"

Adeleine turned to Waddle Dee, "Oh, I just wanted to go outside for some fresh air."

The guard interjected, "You must not travel around this time of night young lady it isn't safe. Please, if there is anything you need feel free to ask. However, I must ask that you return to your room, it will be much safer for you there."

Waddle Dee and Adeleine looked at each other with bewilderment, but decided not to argue and return to their rooms. Kirby, Waddle Dee, and King Dedede shared and a room and Tiff, Adeleine and Ribbon shared the one next to Kirby's.

Waddle Dee took a long look at King Dedede, "This is the 'great king' that I was told about? He looks like a total dope! What do you think Kirby?" he finished as he looked at Kirby. Kirby was preoccupied with the window however. "Uh, Kirby, what's wrong?"

Kirby urged Waddle Dee to come over to the window, "Shh, Kirby hear noise!" he said quietly.

Waddle Dee approached the window and looked outside, "Hmm, this city is quite vacant during the night. There isn't a single person in those streets."

Kirby pointed at a strange cloaked and hunched over figure, "Hiii!" Kirby shouted cheerfully as he waved. The figure did not respond and simply turned a corner. Kirby seemed confused as Waddle Dee felt a chill run down his back.

"I wonder *gulp* who that was?" Waddle Dee said filled with dread. Waddle Dee and Kirby sealed the window and decided to turn in for the night.

Tiff and Adeleine were locked in a quite conversation, "I wanted to go take a midnight stroll but they have a guard at the front door. He won't let anyone through," Adeleine stated.

"Now that certainly is weird, why wouldn't they want anyone to leave? Do you think it's some kind of curfew for some tradition?" Tiff asked with suspicion.

Ribbon was sitting next to a closed window and had her ear pressed against the shutters, "You guys I think I hear someone moaning outside," she said frightened. Tiff and Adeleine put their ears to the window and they could hear a slight moaning sound some distance away from the window. A little uneasy, everyone decided to turn in for the night.

*The Next Day*

Kirby and Waddle Dee awoke early the next morning and seen that it was going to be a beautiful day. Suddenly, the silence was broken by a shrill scream, "Eeek, our Dream Stones are missing!" Tiff's voice sounded. Kirby and Waddle Dee became aware in an instant and found that King Dedede was also no where to be found. Kirby and Waddle Dee bolted into the girls' room and found Tiff and the girls in deep dread and worry.

"Who could have done this?!" Ribbon said with fear.

Waddle Dee spoke up, "King Dedede's gone from our room too!"

"I'll bet you he took the stones with him!" Tiff accused angrily.

"Well, we don't have any solid proof that he did it, but we'd better find him just to be sure," Adeleine suggested. The party regrouped into Kirby, Tiff, Waddle Dee and Ribbon. Adeleine stayed at the hotel and awaited their return. Kirby and his friends stopped at many places in search of King Dedede. On the way they stopped at the shop to reorganize their supplies. New body armor made out of leather, both heavy leather plating and simple light weight leather adorned with gold studs and spikes were available. The armor sets were named 'Goldune'.

As Kirby and his friends continued they grew more puzzled as to the whereabouts of the king and their hard earned Dream Stones. However, no matter who they asked, no one knew where he was let alone who he was. Some people, those who Kirby managed to talk to all gave a similar response, "Did your friend go outside at night? If he did then 'They' could have taken him away," said an elderly female Cappy.

"You mean a friend of yours is missing?" said a Cappy nomad. "I sure hope 'They' haven't gotten to him!"

"How unfortunate, 'They' seemed to have claimed another…," said an Elder said ominously.

Waddle Dee stopped for a moment, "This is nuts, what do they mean by 'They'?"

"I'm not sure," Tiff said bewildered. "Oh well, let's keep looking for Dedede."

Some time later, Kirby noticed a small yellow mouse-like creature trying to pull a small pouch around a corner into an alleyway. Intrigued, Kirby followed the creature. Kirby quickly caught up to it and it dropped the pouch in surprise. In its surprise, it quickly scurried off.

Tiff tapped Kirby on the shoulder, "Kirby, it's just a Squeak, we're looking for a much bigger rat."

Suddenly, a familiar moan came from the alley where the squeak had run off too. Kirby ran down the alley and the moment he turned the corner he saw Dedede laying face down unconscious. "Dedede!" Kirby shouted cheerfully.

Dedede awoke in a dark void with a maelstrom of dark clouds and chunks of levitating stone surrounding him. Dark bloodshot eyes came from the maelstrom and from behind the rocks. Dedede collapsed with fear and a wide open jaw, "W-where am I, wa-what is this?!" he said with fear. Dedede witnessed a large shadow growing from behind him. "I know, if I close my eyes, it'll all just go away!" he said shutting his eyelids tightly. Unfortunately, not only did the darkness not vanish, it seemed to move only inches from is face and began to breathe on him. Then suddenly, Dedede opened his eyes to see none other than his own face. Dedede went pale in the face while his copy's face was blank eyed and speaking gibberish that became angrier with each second. Eventually, Dedede caught only a single word, "GOOO-!" was all that was said as Dedede felt a sharp pain in his side as his copy's mouth opened wide enough to swallow him whole.

Waddle Dee was poking Dedede in the side with his Parasol. This caused the king to jump to his feet in a panic. After regaining his senses he noticed Kirby and his friends and their angry glare, "What, what are ya'll starin' at me like that for?!" he asked quizzically.

Tiff spoke accusingly, "Gee, I don't know maybe it has something to do with the fact that you and our Dream Stones are missing at the same time!"

"Are you accusin' me of stealin' those pretty rocks?!" King Dedede asked infuriated.

"I don't see it any other way!" Tiff persisted.

Waddle Dee attempted to calm Tiff, "Maybe we should at least hear his side of the story."

"Yeah, lemme at least explain!" Dedede said desperately.

"Fine then, tell us already!" Tiff said angrily.

"Last night while I was sleepin' I saw some Squeaks lookin' for somethin' in our room when I got up to get a drink of water," Dedede began. I silently followed the cute little critters until I saw a big yellow one come out yer room. He wore dark sunglasses and a red scarf and he was stealin' yer glowin' rocks, so I went after him!"

"Well, I guess that is a likely story," Tiff said calming down. "But can you prove it?"

"Sure I can, I don't have the Dream Stones on me!" Dedede said as he began emptying his pockets. "And the conk on my noggin' was from those Squeaks. They ambushed me in this alley and then, and then I woke up in a horrible place…, before wakin' up again here."

Ribbon approached Dedede, "What? Horrible place, you must have had that same nightmare that Waddle Dee and Adeleine had!"

"That was a nightmare, oh, thank goodness!" Dedede said with a sigh of relief.

"Okay, I guess I'll believe you, but one more thing still bothers me," Tiff said suspiciously.

"What's that?" Dedede asked.

"How do you know anything about the Dream Stones anyway?" Tiff asked suspiciously.

"When I was possessed by that Dark Matter thingy, they talked over me, but I could still hear what they were sayin'," Dedede explained. "I learned a lot from what they were sayin'. They said a lot of terrible stuff and it hurt my head when they talked."

Waddle Dee spoke up, "Yeah, that's the same thing that happened to me!"

Ribbon faced Dedede, "The Dark Matter were probably trying to send you a message in your nightmare, was there anything unusual?"

"Uh, I saw a clone of myself that tried to eat me, but before it did, it was talkin' all gibberish like. Although, I did catch a word, they said, 'go', real loud and then I woke up!" Dedede explained fearfully.

Waddle Dee spoke up, "Oh yeah, I caught the word 'Never' from my dream!"

Ribbon began to think out loud, "Hmm, 'Never… and go', I wonder if Adeleine heard anything…"

"I know, it sounds like something's missing," Tiff said quizzically. "Hey, Ribbon asked Adeleine real quick if she heard anything from her nightmare."

Ribbon contacted Adeleine with her mind and asked her about her nightmare. After a few quiet exchanges, Ribbon turned to the party with the color drained from her face, "…She said; she heard…, 'let you'…"

The party put it together, but ironically, Kirby said it aloud, "Never let you go…"

"What interest could they possibly have in us?!" Tiff said in a cold sweat.

"Not sure, not sure at all," Ribbon said trying to regain her composure. "Dedede, I want to ask you, will you join with us?"

"What? Kirby and I join forces?!" Dedede said surprised.

"Do you want to be possessed again?" Waddle Dee asked flatly.

Dedede was horrified at the thought of being possessed again and began groveling to Kirby, "Okay, okay I'll join, I'll join," he paused, "But only if I get to be the team leader!"

Everyone was taken back by Dedede's demand, but Waddle Dee whispered to Tiff, "We all know Kirby's the one in the lead, just tell Dedede that he's in charge for now."

"Oh, all right, why not, if it'll shut him up," Tiff whispered back. "Fine Dedede, you can be team leader…"

"All right, let's go after them Squeaks!" Dedede said triumphantly.

"Uh, do you even know where they went?" Waddle Dee asked. King Dedede froze with embarrassment and his triumphant mood was shot down. Waddle Dee continued, "Not to worry, I hear there's a witch that lives in the tower on the outskirts of town. Maybe she can tell us a little more about this city and maybe something about the next Dream Stone."

"That's a great idea, Waddle Dee!" Tiff cheered.

"Uh, shouldn't we switch someone out now?" Ribbon asked concerned.

King Dedede took the opportunity to speak, "I think Kirby should switch out with me!"

"I don't think that's a wise decision, Dedede," Ribbon retorted. "I kinda need Kirby…"

"Fine then, just switch out the girl then!" Dedede said with a smirk.

"What, but I…," Tiff said as she was interrupted by a tug on her clothes.

Kirby consoled Tiff, "Poyo…, maybe Tiff rest now."

"I think Kirby's right Tiff," Waddle Dee said agreeing with Kirby. "You've been with us from the start of this whole thing, go ahead and take a break for awhile."

Tiff whined and pouted, "But, but, I…!"

Kirby consoled her, "Poyo, poyo…, Kirby be fine!"

"Don't worry Tiff we'll help Kirby as much as we can!" Ribbon reassured.

"Fine, Kirby you be careful," Tiff said as she was transported back to the hotel. The party now consisted of Kirby, Waddle Dee, King Dedede and Ribbon.

Waddle Dee spoke up, "Let's go find that witch!"

*Sand Canyon Desert*

The party left Citrine City and headed for the tall gold colored tower that stood stalwart over the desert city. The party fought off violent desert dwelling creatures on their way to the tower. Eventually, Kirby and his party made it to the tower and noticed that it was made from sandstone and not gold.

Waddle Dee examined the building earnestly, "This is the Butter Building it was once a tower that was built to honor the sun and the moon. The ancients wrote that at some points you can see the sun and moon sharing the sky at once. I'm pretty sure they were talking about an eclipse."

"That's interestin' and all, but where's the door to this place?" Dedede asked puzzled. Suddenly, the Butter Building began rising from the sands and stopped to reveal a large door. "Well, I guess that answer's my question…," Dedede said apathetically. Kirby and his friends entered the building and noticed that the entire building was crowded with odd maze like staircases, making it difficult to navigate.

Suddenly, a cheerful yet enchanting voice made itself known, "Come, if you can navigate the Butter Building and make it to the top of the tower then I'll tell you everything you want to know."

Kirby and his friends began the taxing event of climbing the Butter Building. Through the minor resistance of enemies, Kirby and his friends managed to navigate through multiple staircases, some lead nowhere while others led higher up. Kirby and his friends also managed to make doors open and change structures by manipulating the sunlight through mirror puzzles. While solving puzzles, Kirby managed to copy his Mirror ability, Needle ability and even regain his Stone ability but loose his Water ability.

Finally, Kirby and his party reached a circular room that was filled with books and other witch trinkets, fortune telling equipment and even magic potions. It was now that the voice spoke once more, "It seems that you've solved the Butter Buildings puzzles, please come to the roof," the voice asked. A door opened at the back of the room leading to a spiral staircase. Kirby and his friends climbed the staircase to meet up with the owner of the voice.

As Kirby laid eyes on the owner of the voice he noticed that it belonged to a female witch with onion-like features and an upbeat and cheery demeanor. She had a small tuft of bright green hair and eyes of the same color. She wore bright red curl tip shoes with white socks and gloves, a purple witch's hat with yellow stripes and a star block on the end of it. Finally, she held a broom stick in her left hand and three onion-like minions stood in front of her.

"Ahh, so you've come at last," she spoke rather cheerfully.

"Wait you knew we were comin'?" Dedede asked quizzically.

"Of course I did, it's easy to see visitors with a hidden camera!" she said.

Everyone was brought down to the floor as their expectations were shattered. "So you didn't know we were in town, huh?" Waddle Dee said rising to his feet.

"I don't know, maybe!" she said winking to Waddle Dee. "Oh, where are my manners, my name is Grill, and these three friends of mine are Salt, Pepper, and Sugar."

"Wait a minute, Grill, as in the Master Star Stacker Grill?!" Waddle Dee said astonished.

"That's me, little Waddle Dee!" Grill said happily.

"Imagine that, this planet is smaller than I thought!" Waddle Dee said astounded.

"What's a Star Stacker?" King Dedede asked.

"Oh, it's a popular game on this planet, I'm actually more surprised that there are people who still don't know about it than learning that Grill here is one of the champions of it," Waddle Dee said with irritation.

Grill chuckled, "Well, Star Stacking is fun, but it holds no importance right now. We have bigger problems, so why don't you gather everyone and we'll get down to business."

*Sometime Later*

Kirby gathered all five of his friends and they seated themselves on random places around Grill's lab. Grill herself sat atop her broomstick as it levitated. Grill began to speak, "Now, I already know why you're all here. You have some questions you want to ask me, correct?" Kirby and his party all agreed at the same time. "You've all been wandering around the planet looking for Dream Stones right; well I know the full legend that surrounds those stones, would you like to hear it?"

"Yes, please do," Tiff said anxiously.

Grill began with a deep breath, "Now, what I'm about to tell you may or may not be the truth, but that's the fun of a journey right, finding the truth?" Ahh, where to begin, well, a long, long time ago in Pop Star's ancient times eight wise sages from across the planet each from a different race came together and created Dream Stones to be used as seals for the Dream Fountains to prevent Demon Beasts from coming through. The sages collected eight lesser stones that held little value and were abundant. During an eight day ritual at the Dream Fountains, they morphed these lesser stones into valuable ones with vast magical properties. The sages placed these stones, now called Dream Stones atop the Dream Fountains which gave the fountains their power to repel negative forces. All was well, for awhile anyway. Until on one fateful day, the wise man on Crescent Moon Island, now a currently uncharted island began to notice one of the village children having terrible nightmares. Saddened and mystified, the sages went to the Dream Fountain and found the water to be polluted with negative energy. The wise men created the Dream Stones to ward nightmares off and grant the dreams of everyone. As legend has it, the Dream Stones only held off small hordes of Demon Beasts and thus the more powerful ones were summoned to break through. As the powerful elite level nightmares rose from the fountain, the sages worked desperately to dispatch them. The sages came up with a new plan, they waited for the most powerful elite demon beast they could find to come through the fountain and then instead of destroying it they used a ritual to purify the creature into a Dream Sprite and used them as guardians. Finally, it seemed as though everything was peaceful, but the populace was not convinced. Despite their actions, the sages secluded and cut themselves off from the world, but not without leaving descendants and hiding the Dream Stones. Over the centuries, and many wars, the people forgot about the Dream Stones, allowing them not only to pass into legend and myth, but to simply disappear almost altogether, still lying in wait, sealed away in the temples, shrines and strongholds our ancestors once built for peace and solace. "

"So that's the entire story, huh," Tiff said astonished.

"Yup, that's the whole story!" Grill said cheerfully. "But keep in mind, the story itself may actually be a fairytale instead of the actual truth. No one has ever been able to prove it. Not even me…"

"Wait, you said that the sages left descendants are they in this era?" Waddle Dee asked. "Maybe one of them can help us!"

"Even though the story's a fairytale the sages' descendants are the ones who passed down the story," Grill said with a grin.

"Come again?" Adeleine asked stunned.

"I mean that I'm a descendant of the sage from this continent," Grill said with a big smile. "My ancestor felt like such an outcast when the plan backfired that he stayed in the depths of this desert, waiting for the inhabitants to forget about the Dream Stones so that one day his children could reintegrate into society, or, that's at least what I was told."

The party acted with surprise, "You mean to tell me that you're one of the descendants?!" Tiff responded.

"That's right, and Undyne the Mermaid Queen is the descendant of the sage that created the Sapphire Pearl!" Grill stated happily.

Dedede threw his sense in, "That's sweet an all but who are all the other descendants?"

"You're gonna love this one," Grill said with a smirk. "The sage that created the Amethyst Aggregate Dream Stone from Crescent Moon Island is none other than the mad jester that has been frantically looking for the rest of the Dream Stones."

The party was stunned to hear this revelation, "You mean that whacked out jester Marx is one the sage's descendants?!" Waddle Dee asked in surprise.

"Unfortunately, yes, his family was heavily ridiculed for the whole thing and it gave Marx the reason for his wanting to rule over Pop Star. Marx thinks that if he controls Pop Star than he can make slaves out of everyone for shoving his family in the ditch," Grill explained. "The rest is just mental sickness…"

Something was still on Tiff's mind, "Hey, Grill we found the Emerald Amber in Dreamland, who's the descendant for that Dream Stone?"

Grill chuckled, "You haven't realized it yet? You and your family Tiff!"

Tiff was dumbstruck and did not know how to respond to Grills information, "W-what, how can that be, is that why I can use magic?"

"Well, your species is really adept with magical weapons really, and they were around far before the Dream Stones were created, but your relation to the Ebbrian Sage makes magic even easier for you to use," Grill continued. "That is why I would like you to stay with me for a little while, Tiff. I need to teach you a few things before you move on with your friends."

Tiff became worried, "What if Kirby needs me though?"

"Kirby won't need you for retrieving this Dream Stone. The Citrine Sandstone is located in a place on the other side of this island that's now known as The City of Ghosts," Grill stated.

"The City of Ghosts, I-I thought that was just a myth…," Waddle Dee said nervously.

"Well, it used to be the first Citrine City, but now it lies in a valley in ruins where the dead are said to roam endlessly," Grill explained.

"What, you mean there are ghost and zombies there?!" King Dedede asked with fear.

"Yup, about a year ago, when the Dark Matter started coming to this planet…," Grill said as she was interrupted.

"Come again, the Dark Matter arrived no more than a week ago, yet you tell me a year!" Waddle Dee said confused.

Grill chuckled, "I believe that your little fairy friend has some explaining to do!" Grill teased. Suddenly, everyone's attention meandered towards Ribbon, who seemed quite nervous. "Go ahead Ribbon, I think it's time for you to tell us a little bit about yourself!

*End of Chapter*


	10. Ch 9: The Dark Colosseum Exhibition

Kirby Right Back at Ya!

Odyssey of Dreams

By: ChronoWeapon

Chapter 9: The Dark Colosseum Exhibition

*Tiff's Journal*

"For the first time, I actually think I saw King Dedede's 'good' side. I thought I saw Dedede's good side when Cappy Town was nearly destroyed by Phantom Star Geras, but it was only for a few moments before he turned back to his original self after the disaster was avoided. Maybe Ribbon was right though, everyone has a good side. What scared me most was what the Dark Matter did to Dedede shortly after. Dedede's body mutated into a horrifying monstrosity and took a puppet-like state. It gives me the chills just thinking about it… After we recovered Dedede, I seriously thought he swiped our Dream Stones and ran off with them, but when we caught up to him, I was proven wrong. For once Dedede told the truth without a fight. After getting Dedede to cooperate we all arrived at a witch's tower called the Butter Building. She reminds me of Ms. Rowlin's Pappy Pottey novel and her name is Grill. She told us the history of the Dream Stones and claims that my family descends from one of the sages that created them! I still have a hard time believing that, but I'll do anything to help Kirby!"

Tiff

*Grill's Laboratory*

Ribbon stood aghast at Grill's accusation, but now she realized that now was the time to reveal her side of the story. Ribbon sighed and took a deep breath, "Very well, I suppose its time to tell you everything," she said softly. "The Dark Matter is a physical manifestation of evil and it is ruled by the Dark Matter Overlord aptly named Zero. The Dark Matter despises worlds that are bright, vivid and full of happy inhabitants. The reason for this is because they themselves cannot be happy or so we believe. The Faeries, being a race that knows nothing of sadness and turmoil have been the major targets of Zero and his minions. In all of written history, Zero had never stepped onto the battle field himself. However, it was believed that no weapon could bring him harm. Nearly four hundred years ago, during a war on my home planet, Ripple Star, the Queen Fairy called out Zero. Witness's say he had a hauntingly white colored body, completely opposite of his miniature cronies. After the Queen called him out, off in the distance, over a mountain range that overlooked our city it seemed as though the moon had descended. The large white sphere tore an unending, undaunted path from ground zero all the way to the Queen Fairy's front door. The belief that Zero could not be harmed by any weapon was confirmed on that day. As Zero tore through everything we held sacred the Queen recited a powerful forbidden incantation with the help of the most sacred of Fairy artifacts, the Heartstar Rod. When Zero cast his shadow over the Queen she continued to pray as Zero mocked her. An eyewitness claimed that Zero launched a powerful energy wave that was meant to destroy the entire city but just as Zero finished, so did the Queen with her own spell. The two powers clashed with a force that shook all of Ripple Star as the Queen thrust forth the Heartstar Rod and then finally, the entire planet was enveloped in a bright white light. When the light finally vanished, Zero and the Queen were nowhere to be found. We did not have time to grieve our loss as we had to finish expunging Zero's army. Now, the Fairy Council has become aware of Zero's reemergence and is desperately searching for a way to finish him off. The Council was surprised when it was this planet instead of Ripple Star that was attacked. The Council sent us to investigate what they were after and as it turned out they were searching for the Dream Stones, but we did not know the name of these artifacts until I met you Kirby. I'm not a tourist from Ripple Star; I'm a Fairy Strategist and part time Medic that guides and organizes Fairy Warriors into battle. We suffered a surprise attack by Marx who killed my squad off and took me as a hostage…, I'm sorry I had to lie to you. The information was confidential…, and all this time, I was treating you guys like substitute soldiers that I could guide and find the Dream Stones…"

With the exception of Grill and Kirby, Kirby's party was stunned at Ribbon's words. "So that explains your actions and your rather strategic behavior," Waddle Dee realized.

"You've been using us as replacements?" Tiff asked astounded. "I didn't think I would make a good soldier…"

"I'm actually quite honored really," Adeleine added with a smile.

"Oh, Ribbon could explain to them why I told them a year has passed since the Dark Matter arrived?" Grill reminded her.

"Oh, I got so caught up in my story that I forgot to mention that part!" Ribbon said with embarrassment. "The Dark Matter always surveys a new planet for strategic points of interest, the military strengths, economic strengths and even the resources, before they move in to attack."

"Did they find out about the Dream Stones that way?" Waddle Dee asked curiously.

"I'm not sure, but seeing as how they are here for them, I believe that's a safe assumption," Ribbon said glumly. Ribbon took an apologetic bow, "I am so sorry for deceiving all of you, I just couldn't bare the thought of the Dark Matter attacking more innocent people!"

Everyone paused for a moment until Tiff kneeled down beside her and placed her hand on Ribbon's shoulder, "Its okay Ribbon, I'm not going to pretend to understand what you're going through, but we'll do everything we can to help!"

Dedede jumped in with anger, "Hello, didn'cha hear what she said? No weapon can hurt this guy and that means we are done for!"

Everyone suddenly, sunk into a gloomy state with a moan. "Listen to yourselves, how are we gonna save Pop Star with that attitude!" Tiff scolded. "If we collect the Dream Stones then we'll just have to dream up a weapon that can defeat Zero!"

"Tiff's right!" Adeleine said pumped up. "After all, he only appeared once so no one has had any time to find out his weakness, everything has a weakness!"

Waddle Dee followed, 'Hey Ribbon, you said the Queen Fairy had a staff called the Heartstar Rod, maybe that weapon can hurt him! My people are great with learning how to make and use weapons of almost any kind, I mean heck we turned an umbrella into a weapon! Maybe my people can make us a new one!"

Ribbon chimed, "Thanks you guys, but forging a new Heartstar Rod is impossible with what little time and resources we have…," she finished glumly.

Dedede ranted with frustration, "So what! Just use the Dream Stones to wish for a new one!"

Everyone gasped, "Dedede actually said something useful!" Tiff said with utter surprise.

"What, I ain't no dummy!" Dedede claimed loudly. "I can come up with some pretty smart stuff when I want to!"

"Actually, we might be able to use the Dream Stones to make an entirely new weapon that could hurt Zero with a more stable guarantee!" Ribbon chimed.

"So then it's unanimous," Grill started. "The only way to defend Pop Star against Zero is to gather the Dream Stones before he or anyone else does."

"Okay then, so where did the Squeaks take the ones we already had?" Ribbon asked Grill with anticipation.

Grill flew to her crystal ball and peered deep into it, "The Squeaks are looking for what they call, 'Ultimate Power' but they won't find it from the Dream Stones they stole."

"What do you mean they won't find it?" Tiff asked confounded.

"You'll find 'that' out soon enough, but for now, if you want to find the Squeaks, they went to the Colosseum at the north of Citrine City to feed their greed," Grill explained.

"Well alright then, you guys better go, I'll stay here and train with Grill…," Tiff said softly, still a little disappointed.

Grill giggled, "Not so fast, I have a little technique for Kirby to learn, it shouldn't take you long to master."

"You can teach Kirby a new technique?" Tiff said flatly.

"Yes, Kirby, I take it that Meta Knight didn't have much time to teach you about Compound Abilities did he?" Grill asked cheerfully.

Kirby gave Grill a blank stare and then it suddenly hit him, "Kirby know, Kirby know!" he said with a smile.

"Good, so it seems you've been touching up on it for awhile now," Grill complemented. "How much have you actually figured out on your own?"

Before Kirby could speak, Grill shushed him and put her hand on his forehead, "Don't say a word Kirby, I'll understand more by reading your mind." Grill concentrated as she probed Kirby's mind, "Oh, I see it now, you figured out half the technique already on your own, fabulous Kirby, that makes my job easier!" Grill said happily as she walked over to a battered chest and opened it. Grill dug around in the chest and brought out a large iron shield and a basic sword. Grill approached Kirby, "Suck up these items Kirby, I can tell from reading your thoughts that you can hold onto five abilities in your stomach at once. One of these your all to familiar with, the sword. This other ability you probably have never used before."

Kirby did as he was instructed and inhaled the sword and the sturdy looking shield. Kirby now had Stone, Needle, Mirror, Sword, and an ability that was totally new to him, Shield. Kirby transformed into Shield Kirby, "Clank, clank, shield stronger than steel!" he said happily. Kirby had an old fashioned knight helmet and two halves of a shield mounted on each of his arms. When he smashed his arms together a complete shield was made. After having some fun with the new power Kirby suppressed it, ready for what else Grill had in store.

Grill began, "Okay here's how it goes, and I want you to focus on two of the abilities in your stomach that you think would make a good combination and I want you to squeeze the air bubbles together, that should fuse the abilities together if you do it just right!" Grill instructed. Kirby took a comfortable stance and began to focus. The walls of Kirby's stomach began to churn and he broke out in a slight sweat. Kirby's party watched intently as he focused on the task at hand. Finally, Kirby managed to make two of the abilities collide and fuse together in his stomach. "All right Kirby, it seems you were able to do it, so show us what ones you put together!"

Kirby popped the bubble in his stomach and allowed his body to absorb the power. Kirby's body broke out into an immense sweat and he quickly began showing signs of fatigue and pain. Grill now became unsure of the situation, "I was afraid of this," she thought. "Kirby might master the technique, but his body might not be able to handle the stress of holding a Compound Ability because he hasn't reached adulthood yet."

However, contrary to Grill's thoughts Kirby's new power was brought forth with a roar of light. Kirby wore a floppy crimson hat the seemed to sparkle despite not being made of a reflective material. The hat had a bright bluish white puffball at its tip and a zigzag gilded crown framed the top of Kirby's head. In Kirby's right hand was a shiny and glorious silver sword that cast the true reflection of anything that looked upon its blade.

"Shimmering Sword Kirby, reflect light, cut through shadow!" Kirby shouted with vigor. Kirby's team was astounded and they all rejoiced.

"Incredible, I really thought he would combine Sword and Shield together, but instead he chose to fuse Mirror with Sword and created a powerful light based ability," Grill thought to herself. Despite being filled with power Kirby seemed to be out of breath. "Great job Kirby, although I must say you made a great choice seeing as how you'll be up against the undead when you arrive at Old Citrine City," Grill stated.

Waddle Dee spoke as he tapped Kirby on the shoulder, "That was so cool, what other powers can you create Kirby?"

"I bet there all kinds of strange moves you can make with this kind of skill!" Tiff said confidently.

"There could be as many possibilities as there are shades of colors!" Adeleine stated.

"Darn it now he's gonna be even tougher to beat!" Dedede choked.

Kirby suppressed his new Shimmering Sword ability for later use. After doing so he began to repeat the process with two more of his stored powers. Same as before, Kirby brought forth another new ability. The helmet for this one was heavily armored and adorned with orange spikes, a chin strap and a visor. On each of his arms were two slabs of metal outfitted with three sharp spikes, the two slabs seemed as though they fit together just like Shield. "Spike Shield Kirby, best offense is defense!"

"Amazing, he combined Needle with Shield!" Grill said with astonishment. Kirby was now breathing very hard and seemed to overexert himself a little. "Don't worry Kirby it'll get easier the more you do it. Regardless, I have to say you made some interesting choices," Grill complimented.

"What do you mean?" Tiff asked with a little curiosity. "Were there better choices he could have made?"

"Heh, I just thought he'd go for a more obvious combination like Sword and Shield to create the Knight ability. However, he created Shimmering Sword and that ability that has the power to attack and defend at the same time. His sword beam can't be blocked or reflected and he can strike energy attacks with the sword and reflect them. Then he goes and creates Spike Shield which gives an otherwise defensive ability a much higher offense. Once he guards with that shield the spikes dislodge and home in after the source of the attack and secondly, this ability has very little weak spots in it. Shield all by itself isn't a very powerful ability, but it combines well with many others making it very versatile," Grill explained thoroughly. Grill walked over to one of her book cases and grabbed a tome from it. Grill then walked back to Kirby, "Here, this book holds a list of very powerful Compound Abilities that have been discovered by your people over the course of history, feel free to keep it and review it at your leisure. However, I give you one warning Kirby, many abilities can't be combined and those that can aren't always useful. Just because you can make compound abilities doesn't mean they are all useful, in fact, of the ones that can be combined a chunk of them are pretty useless. So just feel it out!"

Kirby took the book and suppressed his Spike Shield and stored the book safely away. Grill then cleared her throat, "Okay, then," Grill started, "Kirby, you can go to the Colosseum with your friends, but I want Tiff to stay here for a little while, as I said I have a few things I want to teach her."

Kirby chose to stick with Waddle Dee and King Dedede and Adeleine stayed back to help Tiff, "Remember, don't forget about me if you guys get into trouble!" Adeleine mentioned.

"Please Kirby, stay safe and be careful," Tiff said with concern. "And try to keep Dedede out of trouble…"

Grill spoke up, "I'll warp you guys back town whenever you're ready. Just give me a holler when you're ready to go back."

Before asking to return, Kirby took out the strange coin he received from the Vegetable Village librarian and showed it to Grill, "Wha- woah, where on Pop Star did you find 'this'!" she said with utter surprise. Grill took a book from her shelf and opened it. "Yup, I'm only missing six of these then I have the entire collection!" Grill walked back over to Kirby and examined the coin, "Yes, this is one that I'm missing!"

Waddle Dee spoke curiously, "So, uh, what are those coins to you?"

"The coins are a form of ancient currency that was used by my people; however most of them were destroyed over time," Grill explained. "I'm making a coin collection and I'm missing six until it's completed. Hey, how about I make you a deal Kirby if you manage to find the others I will trade you some powerful magical artifacts that could really help your party! So, how about it Kirby, you'll give me that coin and I'll give you an artifact in return!"

Kirby liked the proposition and handed over the coin. Grill placed the coin in her book and wandered over to a large chest. She opened the chest and began searching, "Huh, now what could you use?" she mumbled as she tossed out unrelated items such as a red hat with the letter 'M' on it, a silver rupee, and a yo-yo with a logo that read 'Eagleland' on it. "Ah, here we go!" she cheered as she found a suitable item. Grill approached Kirby, "Here take this Caduceus Stick," she said handing over a small wooden totem with two snake carvings intertwining it with two wooden feathers at the top.

"What's the deal here," Dedede grumbled. "We get a wooden stick with two worms on it for a gold coin?"

"Not quite, this totem is a magical artifact that, while being in the hands of those who posses it will heal twice as fast! All medicines, food, magic potions, or healing spells will double in strength simply by having this!"

While Waddle Dee and Dedede were skeptical, Kirby seemed to enjoy his trade and happily accepted the artifact, "Thank you, poyo!" he said delighted.

"Are you ready to go back to town now?" Grill asked politely.

"Poyo, let's go!" Kirby cheered.

"Okay, be careful out there!" Grill said as she cast her spell. In a bright flash of light Kirby, Dedede and Waddle Dee vanished.

*Citrine City*

"Whew, that was some trip!" Dedede said surprised as he and the others arrived at the center of Citrine City. They arrived in front of the oasis that was at the heart of the city. Little ways to the right, a strange purple cloaked shaman was performing magic tricks for a surrounding audience. He wore long flowing garments that covered his feet and hands and his face was concealed by a hood with only two small yellow eyes shining through.

Curious, Kirby went up to him to see what was going on, "Oh, now here's a brave little volunteer!" he said with amazement. Kirby seemed puzzled, "Behold my good people, this child has come forth, I will use my mystical power to awaken his sleeping powers!" the strange shaman announced. He waved his hands in the air and covered Kirby in a soft blue light and recited an incantation. After it was done, Kirby automatically transformed into Shimmering Sword Kirby. The audience freaked and ran off with haste. However, the shaman seemed upset at something other than his frightened audience. "Hmm, I know that's not right, that isn't supposed to happen," he said slightly disgruntled. "According to my senses, you already found this power. Rats, I guess I could really use the Book of N'or for a refresher course. I must really be off my game."

"Excuse me sir," Waddle Dee asked. "What was your power supposed to do?"

"Let me put it this way, my ability can unleash the hidden potential of others, on average a kitten can become a Fire Lion, uh, metaphorically speaking," the shaman explained.

"Wow, that's quite an improvement!" Dedede said intrigued.

"I see that you three have much potential hidden within you, if I had the Book of N'or I could unleash it for you!" the shaman explained.

"Where is this book?" Waddle Dee asked curiously.

"I believe I've narrowed it down to the library in the Citrine Citadel," the shaman sighed. "However, no one has been there for a very long time…"

"Maybe we should pick up that book Kirby, we need all the power we can get when we face Zero," Waddle Dee whispered. The shaman sat under the shade of the palm tree and began to meditate.

Suddenly, a horn echoed throughout the city and a group of Waddlekin, Cappies, and even Ebbrians dressed in heavy shiny armor and beautifully flowing garments came bustling into town while riding on Nruffs. They passed as quickly as they came and seemed to be heading to the Mayor's residence. "Who were those people?" Dedede asked quizzically.

Waddle Dee was stunned with surprise, "Those were the followers of the Argent Crown Crusade!" Waddle Dee explained. 'I wonder what they are doing here…"

"You mean like missionaries?" Ribbon asked in an attempt to understand.

"More like holy soldiers, but we don't have time to visit them to see what they're up to, we have to get to the Colosseum!" Waddle Dee said getting back to the mission at hand.

"Well let's get goin' then!" Dedede shouted as the party sped off to the north.

*Sandstone Colosseum*

The Sandstone Colosseum was a large circular structure that had a very aged appearance that said to those who looked upon it that it was quite old. The stands were filled with cheering people of all sorts of races; each hoping for their favorite fighter will win the brutal competitions.

Kirby and his party approached the railing that separated the crowd from the stadium battle field and Waddle Dee noticed one of the fighters, "Hey, that's Bruiser Dee!"

"Who, which one is he?" Dedede asked quizzically.

"See that rather muscular Waddle Dee out there, fighting that Golem?" Waddle Dee pointed out. "I'm a big fan!"

"Oh yeah, he looks tough; do you think he'll win?" Dedede asked.

"That Golem looks pretty tough, too," Ribbon added.

"Yeah, he's got this, that's no ordinary Golem though, that's Colossus, I'm a fan of his too!" Waddle Dee said with glee.

Something caught Kirby's eye and he tapped Waddle Dee on the shoulder, "What's up Kirby?" Waddle Dee asked as his eyes followed what Kirby was pointing at. Across the stadium a bipedal mouse with a red top hat and cape with an upturned collar watched the match intently from a luxury box. "Good eyes Kirby, that's definitely a Squeak and he looks like the leader too, I wonder what he's doing in this part of the world," Waddle Dee stated.

The announcer came on over the intercom, "Game! That's a knock out for Bruiser Dee! What an uppercut, folks, I do believe Colossus will feel that one in the morning!"

"Sweet deal, I wonder if I can get an autograph," Waddle Dee said out loud.

"Well, let's go get one then!" Dedede said. "I can get whatever I want since I'm a King and all!"

"Wait guys aren't we supposed to catch the Squeaks?!" Ribbon shouted.

King Dedede drug Kirby and Waddle Dee down into the arena with Ribbon flying after. This action caused quite a stir, "What's this, it looks like a couple of fans have run out onto the battlefield!" shouted the announcer.

King Dedede ran up to Bruiser Dee and addressed himself accordingly, "Hey, Bruiser Dee, I'm the great King Dedede sovereign ruler of Dreamland and I want an autograph!"

Up close, one could see the scars of past battles that Bruiser Dee had fought in that he proudly wore. On his head he proudly wore a gold bandana like the one Waddle Dee wore, but this one was outfitted with studs and a black strap with a gold star and wings on the forehead. It was his trademark bandana. "Certainly, your majesty but let me ask you a question!" Bruiser stated with extreme vigor. "Wouldn't a big super strong looking guy like you like to show off his strength to his subordinates first?"

King Dedede seemed slightly confused and he retreated deep into thought. Ribbon whispered to Waddle Dee, "What's Bruiser doing?"

"He's trying to politely tell Dedede to earn an autograph by calling him out. Bruiser and all the other fighters here don't simply hand out autographs. They give them out in exhibition matches," Waddle Dee replied quietly. "Since a king would be insulted by being told to simply earn it he's trying to see if Dedede wants to flex his muscles so to speak…"

"What's an exhibition match?" Ribbon asked as Kirby joined her cheek to cheek with curiosity.

"It's a friendly fight between a fan and the fighter they want an autograph from. It's sort of a custom around here," Waddle Dee explained. "And Bruiser Dee loves a good match!"

Bruiser rose his spirit even more, "Would you King Dedede, like to show these people what your capable of?! Show them why they call you King?!"

"Uh, I think Bruiser speaking directly to Dedede's ego now…," Waddle Dee said with worry.

Dedede could no longer hold his thoughts in, "You're darn right I do!"

"Hook, line and sinker…," Ribbon sighed.

*Colosseum Lobby*

Bruiser Dee escorted Kirby and his friends to the lobby for a chat, "Welcome all would be challengers," Bruiser said as he turned his attention to Kirby. "Hey, I think I've heard of you. Aren't you the little guy they call Kirby, the child Superhero that's always fighting monsters?" Kirby nodded with a hop and a cheer, "So you want to test your muscle in this arena huh? If you want an exhibition match there are only three fighters' here right now, Iron Mam, and this new kid Knuckle Joe haven't arrived yet. All you have to do is go to that nice lady at the front desk and ask to be registered in one of our brackets! Sorry I have to be so quick and all but I gotta go give the vultures, uh…, I mean paparazzi their story!"

With that, Kirby and his friends fought their way to the front desk where the Cappy clerk was trying hard to keep track of her work. However, King Dedede was so loud and boisterous, that he drew her attention away from everyone else, "Hey, I wanna fight in an exhibition match!"

The clerk spoke nervously as she adjusted her glasses, "Um, please choose the fighter whose bracket you want to face in the exhibition match."

"Dedede, do you really think you'll get in-," Waddle Dee said as he was cut off.

"Hey, I pick that guy, I wanna fight that guy!" Dedede said loudly as he pointed at the toughest looking guy in large the computer monitor behind the clerk.

Nearly everyone went silent in the room, "What, you want to fight Juggernaut?! You realize he's a Big Metalun, right? You know a large metal cyclops that's shaped kinda like an egg?" Waddle Dee asked surprised.

"Why what's the problem?" Dedede asked ignorantly.

"The only people who want to fight Juggernaut are those huge muscle heads who want to test their strength against a nearly invulnerable foe! He'll flatten you Dedede!" Waddle Dee warned.

"I want some practice I mean Ribbon said that Zero is nearly invincible so I might as well pick fights with other people like that! Maybe they have some weakness in common that I could look for!" Dedede explained.

Waddle Dee and the others seemed dumbstruck, "You know that actually makes sense to some extent," Waddle Dee said astonished. "How about it Ribbon, do you think if Dedede could effectively damage a Big Metalun, he would stand a chance against Zero?"

"I-I guess he could, I mean, very few people can deal a lot of damage to a Metalun let alone a Big Metalun. I say, what have you got to loose?" Ribbon agreed.

"Wait, what am I saying?" Waddle Dee said coming back to his senses. "Even if you try to register the chances of you getting a spot…, crap he got a spot…," Waddle Dee said as he was once again cut off as the name Dedede appeared on the last slot.

"Congrats sir, um please step over here so we can take your photo!" the clerk instructed. Dedede stood in place and showed the peace sign with both his hands and smiled triumphantly.

"Well if he got in then I'm trying my luck too!" Waddle Dee said with excitement. "Excuse me ma'am are there any left open spots in Bruiser Dee's bracket?"

"I'm sorry…, oh dear, hold on someone just dropped out, do you want his place?" the clerk asked.

"Yes, that would be fine, thank you!" Waddle Dee said happily as he skipped away to get his picture taken.

Kirby looked a little upset, so Ribbon tried to comfort him, "I bet you want to fight to huh, Kirby?" Kirby pointed at Knuckle Joe's bracket and in big red letters it read 'postponed', but aside from that something else caught Ribbon's eye, "Oh my, that face, it's the Squeak we saw earlier, his name, its Daroach, he's fighting too?" Ribbon said astonished. "Um excuse me, is there a spot left in Knuckle Joe's bracket? My little friend here would love to take a crack at him!"

"Oh, yes, we have one slot left, what's your friend's name?" the clerk asked.

"His name is Kirby!" Ribbon said with a smile. The clerk typed in the name and it appeared under the last slot in Knuckle Joe's bracket. Kirby happily hummed a tune as he went to get his picture taken.

Suddenly, the word 'Postponed' that was over Knuckle Joe's picture disappeared, "Well, it looks like Knuckle Joe has returned!" the clerk said happily. "Attention all fighter's in Knuckle Joe's bracket, please do not leave the premises and report to the east wing locker rooms immediately."

Ribbon heard the voice of Adeleine calling her, "Hey, what about me can't I enter the tournament too?" Adeleine asked a little miffed. Just as she finished her sentence she appeared through a magical light. Everyone around the light was instantly spooked by her sudden appearance. Adeleine approached the clerk, "Is there a place left in Colossus' bracket?"

The clerk adjusted her glasses and checked her computer; just as she brought it up she noticed that four slots were left. "Yes, there are four slots remaining, please walk this way."

Waddle Dee approached Kirby, "It seems that we need to go to different locker rooms, but that's okay though. It's great to see Adeleine fighting by the way and from what I see, that Squeak and his three lackeys each entered a separate bracket. It looks like that thanks to Dedede we'll be getting more than autographs. This is a good chance to take back the Dream Stones!"

Adeleine approached the gang, "Sorry for making that decision on such short notice, I had Grill transport me here. I figure this way we'll cover more ground, as long as we keep the Squeak Squad from leaving the arena we should be able to take back the Dream Stones."

"The Squeak Squad, that's what they're called? Well, they might be using the Dream Stones and I hear his henchmen are no slouches either so keep your guard up!" Waddle Dee warned.

*East Wing Locker Room*

Kirby and Ribbon stayed quietly in a corner as they scoped out the sixty four competitors that hoped to take on Knuckle Joe. "I see you have your work cut out for you Kirby, there are all kinds of people here…," Ribbon whispered. Suddenly, Kirby gave a cold stare to someone across the room, leaning against the wall. Ribbon looked at who Kirby was staring at and seen that it was Daroach himself, but he did not seem to notice them. "That's our guy Kirby, keep your chin up!" Ribbon whispered again.

*West Wing Locker Room*

Waddle Dee stayed quietly on a wall and let the other fighter's trash talk each other all they liked, right now Waddle Dee had more important things to worry about. Using just his eyes, Waddle Dee spotted the shady bipedal yellow mouse he had caught a glimpse of in town earlier that morning. _"There you are, well, someone's unusually calm," _Waddle Dee thought quietly. Two burley Cappy fighters came up to Waddle Dee with intent to trash talk him into giving up. "Hey check this guy out," mocked the shorter one. "I didn't know they let kids in here!" he continued. "Yeah, I guess they'll let anybody in here these days it totally ruins the sport!" the taller followed. However, to Waddle Dee these two trouble makers were currently invisible as his full attention was on Daroach's lackey. The two Cappy creeps became a little unnerved at the fact that Waddle Dee was completely ignoring them and they quickly gave up.

*North Wing Locker Room*

Adeleine was surprised at the fact that she was the only female fighter in the room. Through the stone walls she could hear the voices of the male competitors. Further along the wall, Adeleine noticed a hole was carved into the wall and it was obvious it had no practical purpose other than spying on female competitors. Adeleine peeked through the hole and she caught the vision of a small Squeak with goofy, thick glasses and a bushy white mustache that was working on a crablike machine. "Heh, he looks harmless outside that robot, I'll get him, and I got just the thing for you!" Adeleine whispered. Suddenly, her own vision was blocked by another eye ball, "Hi there pretty lady!" an obnoxious voice said. Adeleine backed off and grew agitated enough to transform into Dullaheat and melt the hole shut.

*South Wing Locker Room*

King Dedede wandered around aimlessly in the locker room until he passed the biggest blue Squeak he'd ever seen. He wore a red shirt with a matching do-rag and an eye patch over his left eye. The two exchanged gazes for only a moment and then calmly continued walking away from each other. "I remember now, that's the big blue brute that knocked me senseless earlier today!" Dedede thought trying to keep his anger to himself. "When I get a hold of that guy I'm gonna pay him back ten fold!" Dedede thought angrily.

*End of Chapter*


	11. Ch 10: The Sand Canyon Arena Battle

Kirby Right Back at Ya!

Odyssey of Dreams

By: ChronoWeapon

Chapter 10: The Sand Canyon Arena Battle

Kirby and his friends waited anxiously to see which Tournament bracket would be going first. After many gut wrenching minutes and having the sun nearly set, the judges finally had an announcement to make, "Ladies and Gentlemen!" the announcer spoke vigorously to an over packed stadium. "We all would like to welcome you to the Sand Canyon Arena! As the sun sets on yet another bright day, we present to you the first tournament to take place here tonight! Our first competition tonight will be…, The Juggernaut Bracket!"

The fans went wild as Juggernaut's name was called and the large hulking metal creature stomped his way to the center of the stadium. Juggernaut took the microphone from the referee and roared into it. Like tossing accelerant on a mild bon fire, the fans' enthusiasm exploded and they showered him with loud screams of admiration, whistles, and stomping. Juggernaut then bellowed into the microphone, "Are you people ready to see some action!"

King Dedede stood from inside the waiting room gateway looking out into the arena, "Wow, that guy sure knows how to please a crowd!"

Juggernaut spoke loudly once more, "Show me your strength! Let's see if any of you weaklings can even scratch me!"

The fans once again went into a blaze as Juggernaut handed the microphone back to the referee. The scoreboard lit up and it revealed the complete list of sixty four anxious competitors and the tournament began with a bang.

The first round was as taxing as it was nerve wracking, fans and businessmen alike trying to pick out the strongest fighter to bet on. The entire tournament was filled with competitors with hard stone, metal and shelled bodies as well as muscle bound macho men willing to pit their strength against the seemingly invincible Juggernaut. Finally, it was King Dedede's turn to step into the ring.

A large Heavy Knight stepped up to meet King Dedede. The Heavy Knight's thick sliver and red armor shined in the stadium's bright lights as did his thick spiked shoulder pads and a large horn on his helmet. He waved his heavy powerful sword mockingly at Dedede, "I will slice you to pieces fatso!" the Knight shouted loudly.

Dedede was instantly thrown into a rage by the Heavy Knight's merciless taunting. "Go!" the announcer shouted causing the match to begin. Dedede was so enraged by the comment that he comically whacked the Heavy Knight into the air and out of the stadium with his hammer. "That's game! I do believe that's a home-run folks! King Dedede wins the match with such a magnificently powerful attack!"

After calming down, Dedede shot the victory sign with his hand as he slung his large hammer over his shoulder and gave a big cheesy grin. With that, a few more matches came to an end and in turn ended the first round. Thirty-two fighters went home that night with nothing to show but cuts and bruises while the other thirty-two fighters prepared to make it sixteen.

"There you have it folks!" the announcer called out. "The first round of the Juggernaut Bracket has been completed!"

With a brief intermission, allowing the fans to go to the restroom or gather more snacks, the second round began without delay. The second round was steadier than the first and proceeded twice as fast. King Dedede scored an effortless victory against a Giant Rocky, named Mondo, who seemed quite grumpy at the loss, in this round allowing him to pass to round three.

The fans anticipation grew as the third round began. Every match was even more rock breaking than the last. King Dedede scored his third victory over Captain Stitch, a Gordo-like creature lined with spikes, with a decent amount of effort, "What's with all these light weights I'm not even breakin' a sweat!" Dedede laughed confidently. Upon the end of the third round, it became evident to Dedede that the person he needed to concentrate on was the big blue squeak, who came to be known by the name Storo. Storo finished his opponents with as much effort as Dedede did.

The fourth round began and by now people's bets were solidified. At this time, the matches went by very quickly. The huge, fat, pirate-like mouse, Storo won his match effortlessly. Meanwhile, King Dedede fought off a Bun with a fair amount of effort. Dedede was proud of the fact he had not had to use his Mechanical Hammer in battle yet. Both Dedede and Storo were admitted into the Semi-Finals.

The crowd now cheered for King Dedede and Storo as the Semi-Finals began. The Semi-Finals went by quickly; the fans made sure to record everything as the fighter Storo claimed the victory earning the spot in the finals. King Dedede faced off against a Metal Guardian. Dedede broke a sweat trying to dodge all of the Guardian's laser attacks as it floated and weaved in the air. Regardless, King Dedede managed to bring the Metal Guardian to the ground and he earned his victory.

The Final's were ecstatic with the crowd's cheers as they went fifty-fifty on who was going to win. King Dedede and Storo entered the ring and Storo began doing some stretches as he waited for the announcer to give them the go. Dedede tried to analyze Storo, "This guys a whole lot tougher than the scrub's I fought gettin' here, but he should be slower since he's a whole lot fatter than me!"

Suddenly, Storo halted his stretching and spoke, "Why you come here? You no ordinary fan, you want key to Citrine Citadel too?"

Dedede was confused at Storo's accusation, "What, what key, hey that witch Grill didn't say nothin' 'bout no key!"

"Go!" the announcer shouted. Dedede put his thoughts aside for the moment and rushed Storo with his mighty hammer. Storo did not bother to dodge the King's attack as Dedede's hammer only sunk into Storo's flabby stomach. Storo's body repelled Dedede's assault and he countered with a hard punch to Dedede's face. Dedede hit the ground hard and slid a great distance from his flabby opponent. Dedede picked himself up from the attack that most of Storo's opponent's fell from. Storo was surprised at the King's stamina and decided to become a little more serious. Storo summoned a large hammer of his own from a puff of smoke. For the size he was, Storo was a lot faster than he led himself on to be. Dedede quickly regained his senses and clashed his own hammer against Storo's. Enormous waves of force emanated from the colliding mallets. Storo and Dedede traded blows until both were noticeably winded and exhausted.

"You…, are strong!" Storo complimented as he breathed heavily.

"You're not bad yourself!" Dedede returned. Suddenly, Dedede was thrown off his feet in a spiral with Storo's other hand. Dedede landed on his stomach and in an instant he felt a smashing pain across his entire body. Storo began repeatedly smashing Dedede with his hammer. Unbeknownst to Storo however, the flabby King began replacing pain with raw anger. Finally, Dedede snapped and rolled out of the way as Storo's hammer crashed beside him. Dedede jumped atop Storo's hammer, surprising him greatly. With an enormous surge of strength, Dedede landed a heavy blow square on top of Storo's head. Dedede backed off after landing his attack and calmed down, "How'd you like that, your flabby stomach was able to block my hammer but your head wasn't!"

As Dedede laughed and taunted his opponent, he did not realize that Storo was unconscious. Storo's unconscious body fell to the ground with a large crash. Dedede seemed a bit disappointed, "Aww, you mean after all that you didn't even stay awake long enough to hear me say all that cool stuff?!"

"That's game folks, King Dedede is the winner of the Juggernaut Bracket!" the announcer cheered. The fans went wild with admiration and joy, "Were going to take a little intermission and when we come back, King Dedede will face off against the Juggernaut himself!"

King Dedede returned to the locker room for a little break and found Kirby and the others there. Ribbon cheered, "Great job Dedede I knew you could do it!"

"I have to say, you put on quite the performance Dedede!" Waddle Dee complimented.

"You're certainly stronger than you look!" Adeleine followed. Kirby jumped around cheering Dedede on as well.

Dedede was noticeably embarrassed, "Aww, knock it off your gonna make me blush!" he said as he scratched the back of his head.

Waddle Dee approached Dedede, "Here eat this, it'll give you you're strength back," he said as he handed the Dedede a bright red healthy tomato.

Dedede took the tomato, "A tomato?" he asked rhetorically. Dedede shrugged and chomped down the vegetable-like fruit and in an instant he felt his pain and fatigue melt away. "Wow, that's some foodstuff!"

"We'd better get back to our places before we get caught and disqualified!" Waddle Dee stated with worry. Kirby and his party snuck out of the room as Dedede was summoned to the arena.

"Good luck!" Kirby and his party cheered as they discretely left the premises.

Dedede and Juggernaut faced each other in the stadium and the crowd was silent as they soaked in the moment. "This is going to be fun," Juggernaut said with excitement as he began slapping his hard metal chest.

"Here we are folks the match we've been waiting for!" the announcer bellowed as the crowd exploded in cheer. "On one side we have the seemingly invincible Big Metalun, Juggernaut and on the opposing side we have a mighty King that swings a mean mallet! Is his hammer strong enough to damage Juggernaut's hard Orichalcum body?"

Dedede thought heavily as he started to become nervous, "If I can find a way to hurt this guy than maybe I can stand a chance against Zero!"

"Go!" the announcer shouted with excitement.

Dedede took the initiative and rushed Juggernaut as fast as he could. Dedede brought his hammer down hard on his solid opponent. After several crushing strikes, Dedede backed off in utter surprise as he felt the force of his every attack recoil into his arms causing his arms to go numb slightly. Juggernaut however, was completely unfazed by Dedede's assault as he stood stalwart. "No, my attacks had no effect at all!" Dedede thought with dread slowly building.

Juggernaut chuckled, "Harder…," Juggernaut taunted. With that said, Juggernaut leaped into the air in a surprisingly quick fashion. Just as Dedede was about to snap out of his stupor he did not have the time to dodge as Juggernaut landed an enormous body slam creating a crater. When the dust cleared, Juggernaut leaped from the crater to reveal a semi-conscious Dedede laying half buried in the soil.

As Dedede lay nearly unconscious, the announcer started his countdown, "One, two, and three…," he began. Suddenly, Dedede began to stir, "Four, five, and six…," the announcer continued. Using his hammer as a crutch, Dedede managed to prop himself up. The crowd cheered in amazement as the weary King stood back up. "Well folks it looks like the fight is actually going to continue!" the announcer stated with joy.

Dedede felt his joints crack and his body moan in detest of the situation, "I…, must…, find a…, weak point!" he said as struggled to reach into his robes.

"_Hmm, he's not as weak as I thought…,"_ Juggernaut said to himself. Dedede took his iron mask from his robes and placed it on his face. Within a few seconds, Dedede's body flowed with strength as his hammer was replaced with his Mecha Hammer. Dedede lunged at Juggernaut with enhanced speed and strength and raised his massive hammer into the air. He revved the hammer's rocket engine to its max and brought it down on his head. Like a hammer to a nail, Juggernaut was completely buried in the ground.

Dedede took a step back, but his relaxation was short lived as the ground began to violently shake and crack. Juggernaut emerged from the ground with a powerful leap that disheveled the ground, throwing chucks of stone into the air. Juggernaut landed with a large crash and once again he shown no signs of damage. However, he was impressed, "Not bad, you aren't fighting for a mere autograph if your showing this much effort are you?" he said curiously. "What are you really here for?"

"My followers and I are tryin' to get our Dream Stones back from the Squeak Squad and then after we're done here we are going to the Citrine Citadel!" Dedede said proudly.

"I see, you want to go poking around in the Citadel," Juggernaut accused. "So you must want the piece of the key that I guard is that it?"

"Key, what key, that Storo guy was talkin' 'bout the same thing?!" Dedede asked with further curiosity.

"Enough, I'll tell you what, you don't need to defeat me for my piece of the key, this is just an exhibition match," Juggernaut stated. "But if you can manage to hurt me than I'll give it to you!"

"Uh, okay whatever!" Dedede agreed, although not really understanding the situation.

With the deal sealed, Juggernaut's eye began to shine and the large chunks of stone that were disheveled by his earlier stun began to levitate. Dedede heightened his guard as the levitating rocks suddenly started turning into lethal projectiles. Dedede used the rockets inside his hammer to destroy the wave of incoming stones and then retaliated using his flamethrower on Juggernaut. Juggernaut's body glowed red hot, "Of course, fire heats up metal makin' much softer!" Dedede said inspired.

Juggernaut began to cool down as he leaped into the air to perform another body slam, "You'll never hurt me that way!"

Dedede revved up his hammer to its maximum strength and just before Juggernaut landed on him, Dedede swung his hammer with all his remaining strength. The impact was so great that it shook the stadium and a large cloud of dust was thrown into the air. After the dust cleared, it became painfully clear that Juggernaut was still standing and Dedede was plowed into the ground, unconscious and heavily damaged. The announcer began the countdown, "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, and eight…"

"Count all day, he won't get back up…," Juggernaut murmured.

"Nine, and finally, ten, and that's game! What an intense match!" the announcer finished as he ran out to catch a word from Juggernaut. "Congratulations Juggernaut, do you have any thing to say?"

"Just one thing…, ouch…," Juggernaut said as he admitted to feeling a sharp pain in his abdomen.

The announcer looked at Juggernaut's abdomen and noticed a very fair fracture line, "Wow, just wow, folks it seems our gutsy challenger has actually hurt Juggernaut!" The crowd went wild as they had a new respect for the clumsy king.

*Later*

King Dedede awoke in the infirmary and he quickly noticed he was completely healed. Kirby and his friends surrounded the bedside as Kirby jumped up and down in joy. Dedede spoke up, "What happened, did I win?"

"Not at all you were smashed, rolled up and tossed aside," said Adeleine reluctantly. King Dedede seemed depressed over his loss. Before anyone could say anymore Juggernaut stomped into the room. He had an 'X' shaped bandage on his abdomen.

"Juggernaut, what are you doing here?" Waddle Dee asked astonished.

"To fulfill a deal," he said looking at Dedede. Juggernaut handed a small funny shaped piece of metal.

"Hey, wait, does that mean I hurt you?" Dedede asked with anticipation.

"Yes, come back when you are strong enough to beat me, I would like to fight you again," Juggernaut said proudly. Juggernaut then about-faced and stomped out of the room.

"What did he give you?" Ribbon asked curiously.

"He said he'd give me this part of a key if I could hurt him. Apparently, the Squeaks are here to get these pieces of a key so they can unlock the entrance to the Citrine Citadel," Dedede explained.

"Say what, the place is locked up?!" Waddle Dee asked irritated.

Suddenly, the announcer broadcasted the next bracket over the intercom, "Welcome back folks, are you ready for the next fight! Well then, would all who are participating in Colossus' bracket please get ready to rumble!"

"Eek, that's my bracket!" Adeleine said as she gathered her things and ran off.

Dedede then blinked as he came to a realization, "Y'know, I never did get my autograph…"

*Stadium*

The Colossus bracket pitted creatures of multiple elements against each other and since Adeleine had such a great variety of elemental power she blew through the competition with ease. Quickly, it became evident that the Squeak, who came to be known simply by the name Doc that the both of them would soon meet.

After many battles, the finals began and Adeleine and Doc met face to face in the center of the stadium. Doc was riding in a red crab-like robot that did not even have a scratch on it despite its earlier battles. Doc laughed haughtily, "How did a little human girl make it this far? Oh, well I guess it doesn't matter, my robot harnesses all the elements; fire, ice, water, air, spark, shadow, and even stone, so no matter what element you have I will be able to counter!"

"I may not have access to all the elements, but I bet I have one that can damage your machine!" Adeleine proclaimed. Adeleine quickly painted her face and transformed into the Ice Dragon. Adeleine aimed a frigid wave of ice energy from her mouth at Doc's robot.

"Did you even hear a word I said?" Doc taunted. "I guess you'll have to learn the hard way!" he continued as he pressed a button on the control panel. The robot's right claw opened and shot forth a massive wave of intense scorching flames. Doc's flames easily pushed back Adeleine's ice breath and they completely enveloped her body.

After the flames subsided Adeleine rolled along the ground, "Ouch, that hurt!" she whined in pain. Adeleine rose to her feet and decided to swap forms, so she left her Ice Dragon form and changed into Dullaheat. "Try this on for size!" Adeleine announced as she swung her red hot sword, unleashing several waves of fire.

"I think I got something just for that!" Doc said as he pushed another button on his control panel. A water cannon that was mounted on the robot's back unleashed a powerful jet of water which not only cancelled out Adeleine's attack, but crashed into her as well. Adeleine managed to pick herself up although many of her proud red flames were either reduced to little blue flames or expunged altogether. Not wanting to take anymore water damage, she quickly dispelled her magic.

"Only one form left to try," Adeleine thought. "Since it's a robot, its major weakness should be anything with the spark element!" Adeleine took the shape of Master Green, and began gathering static electricity.

"Do you really think that jellyfish can beat me?" Doc sneered proudly. Adeleine charged up a mass of electricity and formed it into a sphere. Doc pressed yet another switch causing the left claw to charge up a mass of super cool energy. It was so cold that ice collected on the robots claw-like armature. Instead of aiming at Adeleine, Doc used the energy his machine collected to make a wall of ice. Doc then gave the massive wall of ice a strong push and it came barreling at Adeleine just as she had unleashed her spark attack. Just like the first two, Adeleine's attack failed as the spark sphere was absorbed into the wall of ice. Before she could dodge, the wall of ice crashed into her and she felt the cold yet painful force hit her with fury. The wall broke into pieces, covering Adeleine in a pile of dry ice. "Ladies and gentlemen, I do believe that's it for her," said Doc to himself.

The announcer began the countdown, "One, two, three, and four…"

Suddenly, the ice bricks began moving and then shifting. Adeleine emerged from the ice with some heavy damage and reverted back to her human state. Doc chuckled, "What a stubborn girl she is…"

"What a fight, ladies and gentlemen, our only female contender is really determined to win this thing!" the announcer chimed.

"No, I can't let the others down," Adeleine mumbled. "There's too much at stake. Fine, I guess it's time for my trump card."

Doc's curiosity was breached as he noticed Adeleine going through her bag, "Now what is that little peach up to?"

Same as when she and her friends were up against Flotzo in the Water Palace, Adeleine took out her paint brush, "You may be able to counter one element, but let's see you block them all at once!"

"Block them all at once, no, she can't be serious, unless…" Doc mumbled with dread.

Adeleine leaped into the air and unleashed her trump card, "Block this if you can, I dare you!"

"No, that's impossible, not the paint attack, my robot wasn't designed to block all the elements at once!" Doc shouted as he tried punching in random codes to his robot. Doc's robot was bombarded with a barrage of rainbow colored energy waves that were mixed with a myriad of paints. After Adeleine's light show subsided, Doc's robot malfunctioned and self destructed. Doc was thrown into the air and his fur was singed. He bounced towards Adeleine coughing up smoke, "No, my beautiful Sand Gripper…," he moaned in shame.

"I believe that's game folks, what a show, what a pull from behind victory!" the announcer cheered as Adeleine scolded the remorsefully sobbing Squeak.

*Locker Room*

Adeleine's rest was cut short as she bit into a Tomato given to her by Waddle Dee, "It seems as though it's time for your match up with Colossus Adeleine," said Waddle Dee nervously.

"Don't forget to ask him about the key!" Ribbon reminded her as Kirby cheered.

"No problem!" Adeleine said as she hid her nervousness. Kirby and his friends left discretely, leaving Adeleine to enter the stadium alone.

Colossus stood tall as Adeleine met him face to face in the ring. Adeleine knew just how little a match Dedede was for Juggernaut and she feared that her fight would turn out in a similar fashion. "Tell me little girl, why are you here?" Colossus asked flatly. "From what I seen in that last fight, in your eyes. You fight as if you carry a heavy burden."

Adeleine complied, "My friends and I are trying to get our Dream Stones back from the Squeak Squad and enter the Citrine Citadel because inside is another Dream Stone. The Dream Stones can help me get my brother back and I will not fail!" Adeleine explained strongly.

"Hmm, in that case, I will make you a deal," Colossus stated. "If you can last this fight for three minutes without going unconscious then I will give you the piece of the key to enter the citadel. You need not claim victory, after all this is an Exhibition Match, it's just for show."

"I accept," Adeleine said without hesitation.

"Good, I just hope you can last that long," Colossus thought as he signaled the referee over to him. The referee approached Colossus and they whispered to one another. "Now let us begin!" Colossus announced as the referee ran off with a stop watch. The announcer gave the signal and Colossus rushed towards Adeleine.

"If I don't think up something fast this guys gonna turn me inside out," Adeleine said as she transformed into Master Green. Adeleine bathed her body in electricity and launched a full plasma blast at Colossus. Colossus casually batted the sphere away as if it were a beach ball and gave Adeleine a hard left hook in return. Adeleine reverted to normal and took Dullaheat's form. Only about ten seconds passed at this point. Colossus came like a bulldozer as Adeleine struck with a plume of flame. The flame did not seem to do all that much as he tackled Adeleine's armored form. Once again she reverted to normal, "I should have known better, both fire and spark don't really do much against stone," she thought as she wearily picked herself up from the ground. Adeleine took the only form she had left in her arsenal, the Ice Dragon. However, the Ice dragon proved to have little more effect than the first two as Adeleine was backed into a corner. Only a lousy forty five seconds passed and Adeleine was becoming dizzy and her vision was starting to grow fuzzy. Another hit would render her unconscious. With no where left to go she pulled out her paint brush to use her trump card. "How do you like this!" she shouted as she unleashed her paint attack again.

When the powerful attack subsided, Colossus rose from the ground now painted to look like a normal Golem instead of his deep red color, "Not bad little girl, you actually knocked the breath out of me!"

In that instant, Adeleine was struck with artistic inspiration and with little more than two minutes remaining, and Colossus once again beginning his assault. Adeleine pulled a scrap piece of paper from her bag and scribbled something down on it, "There, this is it!" she said as she applied the design to her face just before Colossus struck.

A puff of smoke enveloped the two and when it cleared, Colossus was surprised, "What's this?"

Adeleine had taken the form of a feminine Golem, complete with a yellow butterfly bow on the back of her head and peculiar spiked black wristbands. Adeleine had managed to block Colossus's fist but it took a great deal of effort. Though impressed by Adeleine's quick thinking, Colossus continued his assault while the fans continued to cheer. Every second passed as if it felt like a minute, Adeleine used her new body to its utmost limits. When Colossus was not attacking Adeleine made sure to, so she could kill enough time. It felt like an eternity had passed since she last kept track of her time but she stretched every attack and guard as long as she could until finally, Colossus performed a powerful slam attack on top of Adeleine's head, causing her to black out.

*Infirmary*

Adeleine rose in her bed and just like Dedede, found her wounds completely healed. She found her friends, with the exception of Waddle Dee by her bedside. In her hand was a funny piece of metal which she instinctively deduced that it was part of the key that Colossus had promised her.

Kirby hopped around in joy before actually jumping up on the bed and giving her a big hug. Ribbon congratulated her, "Great job Adeleine, Colossus told us everything he said you lasted for five minutes and three seconds, isn't that great!"

Adeleine was overcome with joy as she began to tear up. However, Dedede came over and brought the party back down to earth, "You've been out for awhile, so Waddle Dee started fightin' a long time ago! I heard he's already made it to the finals. He's up against someone called Spinni and I think he's the third Squeak that's a friend to that Daroach guy!"

"We'd better go and cheer him on then!" Adeleine urged.

*Stadium*

The Bruiser Dee bracket was one filled with opponents who wanted to prove their speed and precision in battle and like Adeleine and Dedede he seemed to have no trouble reaching the finals. Waddle Dee had come to the center of the ring to meet the yellow shinobi-like Squeak. Waddle Dee equipped his Storm Pike and with it came a simple shiny bronzed armored crest on his forehead and a round bronzed alloy shield that completely covered his backside that was etched with Waddle Dee motifs. _"From what I've seen, this guy's pretty quick!" _Waddle Dee thought quietly as he analyzed his adversary.

"You're a pretty fast little guy aren't you?" Spinni taunted as he took out a shuriken that was nearly as large as he was.

"Go!" shouted the announcer. Spinni took off like a bat out of a lit cave and started running in circles around Waddle Dee. He ran so quickly that he conjured afterimages of his body.

Waddle Dee chuckled, "This trick won't work on me!" he said confidently. Waddle Dee struck an after image that he thought was the real one, but to his amazement his spear came into contact with nothing but air.

"No, but this one might!" Spinni announced from high in the sky. Before Waddle Dee could react or dodge, he was hit with the large shuriken. Needless to say, the shuriken stung, but it did not stop there. Spinni had control over its movements and he was able to guide it multiple times to make contact with the helpless Waddle Dee. Although a little timid, Waddle Dee was resourceful and quickly took back control with his Storm Pike. Waddle Dee was able to pin the deadly object with his spear by sending it through the center hole. Spinni did not bother to retrieve the shuriken and began showering Waddle Dee with kunai knives. "How do you like this?!" Spinni shouted vigorously. However, Waddle Dee crouched under his large shield causing the knives to simply bounce off. After running out of knives to throw, Spinni pulled out a scroll and mumbled some sort of incantation. A puff of smoke revealed a barrage of every type of sharp weapon and tool one could think of. "Spinning Weapon Tornado!" Spinni shouted as the latter objects began flying around Waddle Dee in a whirlwind fashion. However, this time it was Waddle Dee who had the upper hand as he recalled his spear and began twirling it so quickly that it resembled a fan propeller on high. Any weapon that came near him was effectively deflected until they all came crashing to the ground. Spinni was stunned as only a few weapons actually hit his opponent giving him only scratches. Waddle Dee took the opportunity to attack Spinni. Spinni did not have the reflex to avoid Waddle Dee's onslaught as he was caught by a painful barrage of supersonic spear jabs. Spinni's anger rose and he was finally able to break away from Waddle Dee's attack. "Ouch, that hurt you lousy Waddle Dee!"

"You can end this by telling your boss to hand over the two Dream Stones he stole!" Waddle Dee proclaimed.

"Never, I found them so they're ours!" Spinni claimed.

"You stole them from our hotel room!" Waddle Dee accused.

"Enough, I see I'll have to use my best technique on you!" Spinni said in a tantrum. Like his previous attack, Spinni pulled out a scroll and mumbled an incantation. A much larger puff of smoke appeared and once it cleared a large portion of the arena was covered with a horde of Gordo. However, to Spinni's amazement, Waddle Dee was nowhere to be found and to make matters worse the Gordo surrounded Spinni as well. "W-what's this, why did this happen, where are you?"

"Um, behind you…," Waddle Dee said timidly with his Pike's tip no more than an inch from Spinni's head. The spear shined with power, signifying he was containing a lightning bolt within it.

"What no way, how did you get behind me?" Spinni asked in fright and confusion.

"Easy, while you were mumbling I ran in at close range. I wasn't sure what kind of attack you were using so I just got a little closer to make sure you couldn't get anymore range on me," Waddle Dee claimed.

Spinni began whining, "No, but, I can't loose too, I don't have enough power to make a substitution to escape!"

"Then unless you want to become a pin cushion, then maybe it's time for you to throw in the towel?" Waddle Dee suggested kindly.

"No, I'd rather be a pin cushion then give up!" Spinni shouted as he used the last of his power to draw all the Gordo in on them both. Waddle Dee quickly changed weapons to his Parasol and took cover underneath it.

"You moron, what do you think your doing?!" Waddle Dee shouted as he forced Spinni to take cover under the parasol along with him. The Gordo crashed down and then proceeded to bounce around. Some even went into the crowd as people scampered to move out of the way.

Waddle Dee and Spinni rose unharmed by the Gordo, "Why did you save me?" Spinni asked surprised.

"Um, nobody deserves to be hit by a Gordo," Waddle Dee said flatly as he gave Spinni a good whack on the head. Spinni then collapsed with a sigh and threw in the towel.

"That's game folks, what a dangerous bout that was!" the announcer claimed. "Seriously, is everyone alright? Let's get someone out their to deal with those Gordo!"

*Locker Room*

Waddle Dee scarfed down a few tomatos's that his friends gave him and he recovered instantly. "That was a pretty sneaky trick Waddle Dee, rushing up behind him like that!" Ribbon complimented.

"Aw shucks, it was nothing!" Waddle Dee said bashfully. "All of his attacks needed lots or range so I gambled that that last one needed range too."

Kirby gave Waddle Dee a high five gesture and the announcer called him to the arena, "Get ready folks as the Exhibition match between Bruiser Dee and our powerful tournament winner is about to begin!

"Here we go!" Waddle said trying to hide his anxiety.

*Stadium*

Bruiser Dee and Waddle Dee entered the ring with anticipation, "I already know the story kid," Bruiser Dee said. "Just like my friends, I'm gonna cut you a deal. If you can land a single punch then I'll give you my piece of the key. Why, because if you can hit me than I know you'll be more than fast enough to outrun the undead creature's that haunt that place,"

"You got a deal," Waddle Dee agreed.

"Go!" the announcer commenced.

With incredible speed, Bruiser Dee took off like a rocket. Waddle Dee felt as if he was moving in slow motion as Bruiser Bee delivered a powerful set of Vulcan Jabs and Smash Kicks. Bruiser Dee finished his combo with a high back kick. Waddle Dee slammed into ground with a hard 'thud'. "Come on kid, I know you can do better than that!" Bruiser Dee encouraged.

Waddle Dee picked his battered body back up, _"Now, that was fast. I just have to hit him once, only once!" _Waddle Dee thought as he worked up his courage. Bruiser Dee took off again and it seemed as though he was a blur. He then unleashed another fierce combo of even more advanced attacks. Waddle Dee was completely helpless against Bruiser Dee's constant attacks. Waddle Dee was put down to the ground again and was not moving much, but managed to pick his weary self back up, "I can…, hit him…, I can!" Waddle Dee said deliriously.

"Impressive, most people would have been reduced to jelly after all those hits!" Bruiser Dee complimented as he began a third assault.

Even though Waddle Dee was battered and exhausted, suddenly, Bruiser Dee's movements seemed to slow down enough for him to track. Just as Bruiser Dee was about to land a fierce right hook, Waddle Dee jumped into the air and with his remaining strength performed a front flip with an ax kick that followed. The ax kick missed its mark by mere centimeters. Bruiser Dee was dazed for only a second or so before Waddle Dee landed a left hook, followed by a smash kick. As if it happened by reflex, Bruiser Dee rebounded and countered with a powerful uppercut, knocking Waddle Dee unconscious.

"Oh man, I hope I didn't hit him too hard!" Bruiser Dee said as he claimed victory.

*Infirmary*

Waddle Dee rose from his bed much quicker than either Dedede or Adeleine. He was greeted by his friends and Bruiser Dee. "You broke our deal kid," Bruiser Dee claimed.

Waddle Dee seemed confused, "Excuse me?"

"You said you'd only hit me once, but you went ahead and bashed me more than once! You've got quite a punch!" Bruiser Dee complimented.

"T-thank you," Waddle Dee said bashfully. As Kirby and his friends all shared a hearty chuckle two people entered the room. The first was a short, burly female covered in deep blue armor with iron clad boxing gloves, spiked shoulder pads and a pink bow on the back of her head. The second person was a childish elf-like guy with spiky blond hair with a white bandanna with a red jewel at the center and wore a blue jump suit.

"Ah, Knuckle Joe and Iron Maiden, what took you guys so long to get back here?" Bruiser Dee asked. Kirby jumped around happily at seeing his friend Knuckle Joe again, but Dedede scoffed and turned his back on him.

Kirby went up to him and shook his hand, "Ah, Kirby, I thought that was you who was on my bracket list, how ya been?" Joe asked cheerfully. "I see tubby is with ya too!" he continued as he stared down Dedede, who only grumbled.

Iron Maiden approached Bruiser Dee, "To answer your question speedy, Joe and I here were running some errands when we got attacked by the Dark Matter."

"You were attacked?" Ribbon asked sheepishly. "May I ask you where you what you were doing?"

"Sure thing," Joe butted in. "It was a nasty looking cyclops with six tentacles. I was on my way to Grill's place to see if she could tell my fortune. But when I got there, I met Tiff and she told me everything about what you guys were doing. So I met back up with Iron Maiden when I got back into town and we headed back here, but we were attacked by that monster. Don't worry though, Iron Maiden and I took care of it!"

Waddle Dee looked at Iron Maiden, "Hey Iron Maiden, I thought you were called Iron Mam?"

"Oh, Iron Maiden's my stage name, do you like it?" she asked sweetly.

"Oh, err yes, its wonderful," Waddle Dee said shakily.

"Kirby," Iron Maiden chimed. "I heard everything from Knuckle Joe about your story and you need the key to enter the citadel. I made Knuckle Joe my new pupil when he came here and as my pupil I gave him my part of the key and all you have to do is fight him."

"Oh, is that why Daroach enlisted in Knuckle Joe's bracket instead of yours, Iron Maiden?" Adeleine asked curiously.

"Hmm, if Daroach wanted the key than I guess that's the case. Sneaky rodents, not only do they sneak off with treasure, but they are great spies too," Iron Maiden said with a grumble.

"Isn't this cool Kirby," Joe beamed, "We get to have a fight against each other! Don't worry, I know I'll be fighting you, but I'm gonna give you the key weather you win or loose because I already know that your more powerful than anything in that citadel!"

Kirby blushed slightly at Knuckle Joe's praise. At the blink of an eye, the announcer came on over the intercom, "Can you believe it folks we're already on our last tournament and the night is still young! All contenders in the Knuckle Joe Bracket please get ready to rumble!"

With everything set, Kirby and his friends took their places for the upcoming event. "Good luck, Kirby!" everyone cheered with vigor as Kirby readied himself to face both Knuckle Joe and Daroach.

*End of Chapter*


	12. Ch 11: The Lord of the Squeak Squad

Kirby Right Back At Ya!

Odyssey of Dreams

By: ChronoWeapon

Chapter 11: The Lord of the Squeak Squad

*Stadium*

As Kirby walked out into the stadium he witnessed the damage that had been caused by his friend's previous rock crushing bouts. Kirby had two compound abilities and one singular one available to him, Shimmering Sword, Spike Shield, and Stone and he was eager to use them. The combatants were new to this bracket as opposed to the usual Iron Maiden. Wacky creatures that had very strange techniques came from far and wide to participate. As Kirby stopped at the center of the ring his opponent, a rather strange pink box shaped creature with a big red bow on its head indicating its femininity, hopped its way up to Kirby. The creature giggled strangely, "Hi, little boy!" it greeted with an odd sense of joy. "My name's Boxy, tell me, do you like presents?"

Kirby was obviously delighted, "Poyo, Kirby like presents!" he said with glee.

"Go!" stated the announcer.

Even though the match had begun Boxy did not seem to want to fight very much. Instead, she gently urged Kirby over to her. Ever bright and curious, Kirby wanted to see what she was up to. Once Kirby came close enough, Boxy spit up a neatly wrapped green gift box and set it in front of him. Like a child on an early Christmas morning, Kirby tore through the gift and to his pleasure there was a crisp, fresh watermelon inside. Kirby was delighted as he inhaled the melon; however to the audience it was apparent that this was a diversion. Boxy snuck up quietly behind Kirby and before the helpless pink puffball could react, Boxy swallowed him and began to chew him up.

After a couple of bites, Boxy's expression changed from delight to searing pain as if she had bit something that was to hard for her to chew, "Ouch, what is this!" she mumbled. Boxy spit up a large rough pink stone and the latter began to move and increase in mass. The stone casing crumbled to reveal Stone Kirby and he seemed a little miffed over getting chewed on. Stone Kirby reverted back to his plain state in an attempt to find a better ability. However, before he could conjure one of his two compound abilities Boxy began spitting razor sharp magic cards at him. Curious, Kirby inhaled the cards and the result stunned not only the crowd but Kirby's friends as well. Kirby wore a simple recherché top hat adorned with a snazzy gold ribbon. "Gather 'round, look closely! Nothin in Kirby's hand! Nothing in Kirby's sleeve!" he said tauntingly.

"What ability is that?!" Dedede asked quizzically.

"Well, let's watch and find out shall we?" Waddle Dee suggested with a little irritation.

Kirby pulled the rim of his hat just slightly over his eyes as he smirked most mischievously. Boxy herself was also quite confused at the current turn of events. Kirby let out a slight laugh, "Magic Kirby, Three of a Kind!" he shouted as he threw three razor sharp playing cards with lighting speed. Boxy was cut fiercely despite it literally not being able to see the attack. Kirby flashed the Three of a Kind in his hand although he had thrown them only seconds ago.

"I give up, you're a better magician!" Boxy shouted in fear.

"That's game folks as it would seem that Boxy is too frightened to continue!" the announcer stated firmly.

Kirby's friends were stunned as well as impressed, "I didn't even…, see," Dedede stuttered in a stupor.

"That was some attack wasn't it," Adeleine said while eating some popcorn.

"That was just a Three of a Kind, too," Ribbon stated with astonishment.

"What a ham, I wonder if I can get him to teach me that trick," Waddle Dee said with amusement.

The remainder of the tournament went smoothly and as the competition slowly dwindled. Kirby was able to light heartedly defeat his every opponent with a myriad of deadly magic tricks, most of which involved cards or pulling ridiculous objects out of his hat. As expected, Daroach had no problems whatsoever whether it be beating his opponents or intimidating them to the point of fear that made them give up. Unlike the previous preliminary's, a third combatant was racing through the tournament as well. However, this combatant was shrouded in a black cloak and even the latter's gender was indiscernible.

The semi-finals began with a rather bland beginning as Daroach's opponent gave up even before getting in the ring, giving Daroach victory by default. Kirby on the other hand was up against the cloaked combatant with an unknown identity.

"Go!" the announcer rang.

The cloaked figure wasted no time in launching an attack. Jumping into the air, the cloaked figure muttered a spell and a green torrent of what looked to be wind energy collected in the latter's right hand. Ribbon immediately recognized the attack, "Hey, I know that spell!" she said astonished. "Could this person… possibly be, my Fairy Captain?!"

Everyone's eyes locked on to Ribbon, "You mean the leader of your group that got attacked by Marx back on Dream Land?" Waddle Dee asked with surprise.

The suspected figure blasted Kirby with the energy sphere, but Kirby easily countered by taking his hat off and sucking the sphere into it. Kirby then tapped the top of his hat and the attack that he caught in the hat was sent back to its caster with twice as much force. The cloaked figure was evidently not ready for such an elaborate attack and was enveloped by it. The figure was forced to the ground and when the dust subsided all became clear. The figure's cloak was completely destroyed and it revealed a female fairy that was only slightly taller than Ribbon with deep purple hair that was tied in a braided ponytail with a green ribbon and bangs that nearly covered her eyes, and she wore a tattered blue formal dress with a big purple bow on her chest with a gold brooch, and beige shoes.

"It is her! It's my Captain!" Ribbon said as she was overcome with joy.

"I think something's wrong with her," Waddle Dee stated as he inspected her.

"Really, I don't see nothin' strange," Dedede said slightly confused.

Adeleine suddenly realized the problem, "Oh, could she still be suffering from Marx's attack? I mean having Kirby reflected that attack may have opened an old wound!"

Everyone was aghast as they watched the Fairy Captain closely. The Fairy Captain shouted strongly, "I won't loose to you, I can't loose! Zero will take over if I can't complete my mission to find the Dream Stones!"

Kirby noticed the young fairy's plea and approached her in an attempt to console her. However, the weary fairy was running on nothing but reserves and did not seem to be interested in negotiations. "You just left yourself wide open!" she announced as she quickly cast another wind spell. On pure instinct, Kirby stored away his Magic ability and inhaled the incoming sphere of pure energy. "W-what the?!" she yelled in shock as Kirby began another transformation. Kirby transformed into Tornado Kirby, one of his most destructive powers. "Spin, spin, spin, ungh, Kirby might get dizzy…!" he announced. Kirby surprised the crowd once more by storing Tornado away. Just like Grill taught him, Kirby began to fuse two of his abilities together. Kirby had a little easier time the third time around, when the transformation was complete, Kirby was wearing a beige metal sun hat with the tornado crown's tiara and a beige drape covering his back and mouth. "Beware my blinding dust storm!" he warned.

"Kirby made another compound ability!" Waddle Dee stated with shock.

Ribbon flipped through the book that Grill gave them and found the article on Kirby's new power, "It says that this one is called Sandstorm, and it's the combination between Stone and Tornado. It also says that it's a very destructive ability!"

"Wait a minute!" Adeleine panicked. "Is Kirby going to use it on her?!"

"If he does the Fairy Captain's wounds may be too much to bear!" Waddle Dee added.

Dedede pulled everyone's attention to the fight, "Hey look, Kirby's doin' somethin'."

A small dust devil formed around Kirby and he began walking towards the Fairy Captain. As Kirby came closer, the Fairy Captain looked deep into his eyes and suddenly, her rage was replaced with calm. "Wait stop, you win," she said weakly as she fell to her knees.

Kirby reverted back to normal and the announcer called the match, "That's game folks, boy we are sure seeing a lot of quitters in this bracket aren't we?"

"Oh thank the heavens!" Ribbon said with relief.

"What happened?" Waddle Dee asked.

"Yeah, why did she give up?" Adeleine followed.

"That Fairy must'a realized that she couldn't beat Kirby," Dedede concluded.

"And her wounds were too great for her to continue," Ribbon stated flatly.

"Well let's not stand here like a couple of buffoons, let's go see if we can help her!" Waddle Dee urged.

"No, you guys stay here, I need to see her myself," Ribbon said.

"Wait, I'll come with you!" Adeleine said boldly. "I may be able to lend a hand."

"Uh, I guess Dedede and I will stay here to cheer Kirby on during his fight with Daroach!" Waddle Dee planned. Dedede simply nodded along with Waddle Dee.

*Infirmary*

Adeleine and Ribbon made it to the infirmary where they found the weary Fairy Captain. Ribbon, rushed to her bedside, "Bubbles, it's me Ribbon, please wake up!"

The Fairy Captain stirred in her sleep, "Uhh, Ribbon, how many times… have I told you… not to address me… by my name…" she said weakly. Then suddenly, she perked up from her slumber, "Wait, Ribbon, Ribbon is that you?!" she said as she regained her senses.

"Yes, it's me, I'm alive and well!" Ribbon assured.

Tears began running down her cheek, "Ribbon…, after that maniacal jester kidnapped you I thought I had lost my best friend and my best soldier."

Ribbon took the time to explain everything that had transpired from the point of her kidnapping to now. "So you see, Kirby and the others are my new friends and companions!"

"So this Kirby is really that powerful?" asked Bubbles. "I haven't seen that kind of strength in a very long time…"

"Kirby has the ability to copy his opponents and fight them with their own strengths," Ribbon stated.

"Not only that, but he can combine his copied abilities to make new ones," Adeleine added.

"Are you serious, but with that kind of ability that would give him near limitless potential!" Bubbles realized. "He has the ability to fight in practically any situation and on any type of battlefield!"

"That's why I believe that with all the Dream Stones, Kirby can not only stand up to Zero, but perhaps destroy him!" Ribbon stated confidently.

"That's quite a big claim Ribbon, even our Queen couldn't destroy Zero…," Bubbles said with doubt.

"Well it's not like we have much choice, we are running out of cards to play," Ribbon claimed.

Adeleine looked out the window and sighed, but as she did so she noticed something strange, "Hey, why is it still dark outside, the sun should have risen about forty five minutes ago…"

This caught the fairies' attention, "What, then that means!" they shouted simultaneously.

*Stadium*

Finally, the moment Kirby had been waiting for, the fight between him and Daroach was about to begin. Daroach stared down Kirby in an attempt to intimidate him, "Hey kid, you and your friends put on quite a show tonight," he said majestically. "You entered this tournament to get these back, am I right?" he asked as he pulled the Emerald Amber and Sapphire Pearl out of his cape.

Kirby's attention was fully captivated, "Dream Stones, give back, you steal!" he shouted.

"Go!" the announcer shouted, starting the match.

In an instant, Daroach's image faded and he appeared in a flash only a few inches from Kirby, "Finders, keeper's kid!" he taunted. Daroach struck Kirby's body hard with a magical golden scepter with a cubed item at the end that had five point star shapes engraved on each side. "Feel the magical power of my Triple Star Scepter!"

Kirby landed hard on the ground after being walloped by the heavy scepter. When the dust cleared Kirby had shifted into his newly acquired Sandstorm ability. Kirby put forth his right arm as if he were throwing a powerful punch. At the end of the punch, Kirby's arm sent forth a powerful sand tornado. Daroach countered with a magical shield, "Ha, that kind of attack won't work on me!" he claimed. However, to Daroach's surprise, when Kirby's tornado hit his shield he noticed that Kirby's attack was still making it through to some degree. "What, how is this possible?!" Daroach said astonished. Even though his shield was at full strength, Daroach's body was still being harmed by the sand. Kirby decided to up the ante a little more and began bombarding Daroach with two dust devils, one from each arm. "What kind of child is he?! When I witnessed this attack earlier it just seemed as though he was using wind to manipulate the sand, but something's off. Wait, could it be? He isn't manipulating the sand, he IS the sand!"

With a sudden crackling noise, Daroach's shield began to crack. "No, I'm running out of mana. How can that…, no way, blocking this kid's attack is really causing me to put forth this much magic?!" he thought as he began to panic. With a large shout, Daroach's shield shattered and Kirby's dust devils engulfed him. Kirby called off the attack and Daroach fell back down to the ground. Although heavily damaged, Daroach managed to pick himself up and regain his bearings. "I can't…, endure another attack like that…, if I try I'll be buffed down to a skeleton. I can't believe this kid forced me into using up my entire reservoir of magic! If only I could use these Dream Stones, but they don't…, hear my pleas, my words…, why?"

Waddle Dee and King Dedede watched and cheered as Kirby tore up the battle field just as he always did when Ribbon, Adeleine and the Fairy Captain Bubbles came running up to them. "You guys!" Ribbon announced in a panic.

"What is it, Ribbon?" Waddle Dee asked with worry.

"It's the Dark Matter; it's over the stadium right now, that's why the sun hasn't come up!" Adeleine explained. Waddle Dee and King Dedede looked up at the sky in panic. Suddenly, something fell from the sky. The object fell right behind Daroach and took a physical shape. Its body was reminiscent to a cephalopod as it had six tendrils that hung from its spherical body.

"It's a Dark Matter Hunter!" Bubbles shouted. "It's the next rank above Scout!"

Oblivious to the situation, the Hunter latched on to the oblivious Daroach. "Agh, no…, what's happening…, to meee!" he said completely strained. In a flash, Daroach had become possessed by the Hunter.

Daroach's appearance had changed, now his fur was a dark purple color and his eyes were cold and red. All damage that Kirby had done was now reversed, "Hello again Kirby, we are growing quite annoyed with your resistance, but then again, it wouldn't be as much fun if no one tried to resist would it?" Dark Daroach said as he adjusted his neck. "It's really too bad that Daroach could not use the Dream Stones…, heh, the poor fool was unaware that you need to defeat the current owner in battle or receive them as a gift. However, for someone like us we can go beyond those silly rules!" Dark Daroach raised the Sapphire Pearl into the air and Kirby transformed into a dust devil and started roaring towards Dark Daroach. "Nice try Kirby, but we think its time for you to retire! Tidal Surge!" Dark Daroach chanted as an enormous wave of water crashed into Kirby, turning him from a dust devil back to his solid form. Down but not out, Kirby changed out of his Sandstorm ability and recalled his Magic ability.

"What's Kirby planning to do with that ability?!" Ribbon asked flustered.

Kirby tried attacking Daroach with every trick and stunt he knew but all of them came up short. "What's wrong Kirby, your little magic tricks not working?" Dark Daroach taunted.

With his Magic rendered useless, Kirby only had one more trick up his sleeve. Kirby removed his hat and reached into it. Kirby closed his eyes and a roulette spun pictures within his mind. Each vision was that of one of his many abilities. Finally Kirby found the one he wanted and began waiting for the vision of it to come back around.

Knuckle Joe came running to Kirby's friends on the stands, "Sheesh, you guys are hard to find you know that!"

"What's going on Joe?" Waddle Dee asked.

"I was just gonna ask you the same thing," Joe claimed. "That creature that took over Daroach's body is the same one that Iron Maiden and I encountered in the desert. I guess it wasn't defeated after all," he continued.

"What is Kirby doin' anyway," Dedede said angrily. "That Daroach could attack at any second and the little puffball is just standin' there spacin' out!"

Suddenly, Dark Daroach launched an attack, "Fine, if you won't attack, then we will!" he announced. Just before Daroach could fulfill his attack Kirby pulled a doozey of a rabbit out of his hat. Kirby transformed once more and this time he wore a high tech set of yellow headphones and held a large microphone. The sudden transformation repelled Dark Daroach.

Kirby's friends were confused, well everyone except King Dedede of course, "Everybody hit the deck and cover your ears, it's Mike Kirby!" Dedede shouted as he ran around frantically.

Before Kirby's friends could ask Dedede why, Kirby began to sing into the microphone. Kirby's friends instantly realized that Kirby was extremely tone deaf. Each note Kirby garbled into his microphone was translated and amplified as an extremely powerful sonic boom. Kirby's awful singing was so bad that everything made of glass or ceramic shattered and the crowd's moaning could not even be heard over it.

Dark Daroach was in the most pain, "W-what is this terrible sound! These mouse ears can't stand this awful noise!"

Finally, Kirby seemed to come to an end to his vile verse. However, that was not the case to everyone's dismay. Kirby started a second verse and this one was twice as loud and twice as bad as the first verse. Dark Daroach, despite how much suffering he was enduring, began trying to attack Kirby. However, Kirby's jovial dancing made it impossible for Daroach to hit him with anything. Kirby took a bow as he completed his second verse. Dark Daroach was now desperate to beat Kirby; however, as to be expected Kirby extended his microphone and gave an enormous shout as if he were a rock star. The sonic boom knocked out Dark Daroach and the Hunter fled from his body only to explode seconds afterward. "Thank you, good night!" Kirby said as he lost his Mike ability. Daroach hit the ground causing him to loose the two Dream Stones he stole from Kirby and his friends. Kirby collected them and stored them safely away.

*Infirmary*

The Squeak Squad surrounded their leader as he lay in bed, resting peacefully after being treated. Kirby and his friends came to check on the battered band of thieves. The Squeak Squad took notice and cowered down and bowed repeatedly, "Please, don't hit us anymore; we're sorry we stole the Dream Stones from you!" Spinni pleaded.

"Yeah, big fat pengi is strong! Storo get bad headache!" Storo said remorsefully.

"Please, I'm defenseless without a machine!" Doc pleaded as well.

"Enough," said Daroach as he rose from his bed, completely healed from his injuries.

"Lord Daroach!" the Squeak Squad shouted simultaneously.

"Stop apologizing already," Daroach scolded. "Hey, kid, what do they call you? Kirby is it? You're a tough little guy you know that? When that thing took over my mind I was completely overtaken with the most negative feelings I've ever felt. Quite frankly, I would not like to experience that again. Apparently, you need those Dream Stones to rid this planet of the Dark Matter pandemic. I'll leave that treasure to you then Kirby, but when you're done using them I'll take them off your hands!" Daroach claimed strongly. "Squeak Squad, let's move out!"

"Yes, Lord Daroach!" the Squeak Squad responded.

"See ya around Kirby and I definitely wouldn't want to be ya!" Daroach said as he created a portal with his scepter and walked through.

Storo turned to Dedede, "Pengi strong, we fight again sometime, Storo will win next time!" he said as he shook Dedede's hands.

"You can come at me with all ya got!" Dedede said proudly. Storo jumped into the portal and vanished.

Doc adjusted his glasses and addressed Adeleine, "In a way you and I are both artists young lady, I hope to meet you again when we both improve," he said as he took a humble bow and left through Daroach's portal.

Spinni hesitated, but then lunged at Waddle Dee, "Thanks for showing me mercy on the battlefield like that…, no one's ever done that for me before! Oh, and by the way, I'm a girl!" Spinni claimed as she gave Waddle Dee a peck on the forehead. Spinni quickly dashed off into the portal as it closed.

Waddle Dee seemed to have no reaction at first, then it hit him, "Augh, I just got kissed by a rodent!" he shouted as he comically flailed about.

Kirby and his friends left the infirmary only to meet Knuckle Joe and the four champions in the hallway. "Hey Kirby, it looks like you and me will have to postpone our little duel," Joe said a little saddened.

"The audience and the announcers have all been evacuated, well not 'all' of them anyway," Iron Maiden informed.

"So there's no point in continuing a match at this point," Colossus added.

"We will stay here and defend the Colosseum and Citrine City while you head to Citrine Citadel," Juggernaut claimed.

"The safest route to Citrine Citadel would have to be through Red Canyon, that's to the south of here," Bruiser Dee informed. "Red Canyon is full of desert dwelling beasts and some possible undead creatures so stay alert. When you get to the City of Ghosts, don't attract attention and head straight for the Citadel." Bruiser Dee then approached Waddle Dee, "Here kid take these, I won't be needing them!" he said handing Waddle Dee and par of electronic brass knuckles with gear-like teeth.

Waddle Dee stammered, "But these are…, a pair of Thunder Knuckles! These are for Waddlekin Bruisers, not some weakling like me!"

"Don't be so modest kid, you pack quite a whollop, just put these on when you want to fight bare handed," Bruiser Dee encouraged. They are a great add on for fisticuffs because when you strike with them, they shock your target, slowing them down. They are awesome to have when you're fighting against superior odds."

"Thanks, thanks so much!" Waddle Dee said gratefully.

Knuckle Joe handed Kirby the last part of the key, "Kirby, I'm headed into the north to meet with Silica and Sir Arthur. We're going to make a team of our own and give you some assistance Kirby!"

Bubbles spoke up, "You're going to make your own team? May I assist you Knuckle Joe?"

Ribbon was the first to react to this, "But Captain, what if I need you?"

"Ribbon, you were one successful mission away from being promoted to my status, you have your own team to look after now. I can protect Knuckle Joe and his friends from the Dark Matter's possession," Bubbles explained. "Even though we are the only survivors of our brigade, we still have a mission to complete. So I'm now promoting you to Fairy captain status!"

Ribbon was speechless, "Me? Captian…?"

"I would be happy to have you along Captain!" Joe said cheerfully as he wiped his nose. "Well Kirby, I'm off, stay strong and let's get this guy just like we did Nightmare!" With his mind set, Knuckle Joe and the Fairy Captain, Bubbles joined forces and proceeded to meet Silica and Sir Arthur.

Adeleine turned to the four champions, "Um, will you guys be okay?"

"Don't worry about us Adeleine," Iron Maiden said reassuringly.

"Yeah, we'll hold off the Dark Matter as long as we can, but I refuse to be turned into one of their puppets," Bruiser Dee said strongly.

"Kirby, please put the dead to rest, lost souls should not wander," Juggernaut stated.

"I believe you will find the key to laying them to rest in the Citadel," Colossus informed.

Kirby and his friends thanked the champions and cautiously exited the stadium as the desert was covered in the dark overcast of the Dark Matter. Kirby and his party made haste to the south where they hoped to find Red Canyon.

*Red Canyon*

Just as Bruiser Dee had instructed, Red Canyon was to the south of the Colosseum. The Red Canyon was named so because of the red clay that lined its walls. The wind was thick with evil and a very quiet moaning could be heard on it.

"Well, here we go…," Waddle Dee said timidly.

"Kirby, how would you like to formulate your party?" Ribbon asked. Kirby chose King Dedede and Waddle Dee. Adeleine was transported back to Grill's tower to check up on Tiff. Kirby and his team cautiously headed down the canyon wondering what would meet them along the way. It came to no surprise that the same creatures they fought earlier in the desert were present. However, soon they came across the first wave of undead. Mumbies, Zombified Waddlekin, Ghost Knights, and others came at them without discrimination or fear. Physical attacks had little or no effect on the undead and Kirby found them revolting when he inhaled them.

Kirby summoned his Shimmering Sword ability to boost his survival and Waddle Dee equipped his pick ax and drill, "The skills and tools of the Waddlekin Miners should help me put these undead back into the ground!" he announced. Waddle Dee sported a hard Miner's helmet, made out of a tough metal and had a bright flashlight on its visor. "Miner Waddle Dee ready for work!" he continued as he took a stance. Miner Waddle Dee also had access to remote mines which he used on practically anything that moved.

As Kirby's party pressed further into the canyon, they began to notice the enemies' numbers thin to almost nothing and as they continued they found the cause as to why. The Argent Crown Clergy from earlier had set up a defensive camp in front of a large gate that had been knocked down quite a long time ago. On the other side, a small cliff overlooked a ruined city that was heavy with the moaning of lost souls. At the back of the city, a large building could be seen looming from the shadows. The building was no doubt the Citrine Citadel as it was adorned with many church-like ornaments that were now worn down by time and the elements.

Waddle Dee approached an ornately armored Waddle Dee, "What are you guys doing here?"

"My boy, I should ask you the same thing, are you young ones here for kicks or are you attempting to aid our cause?" the Crusader asked.

"We are here…, to aid you?" Waddle Dee said uneasily.

"Glad to hear it, but as you asked, we the Argent Crown Crusaders are here to put a stop to the roaming dead and bring peace to this land! We specialize in dealing with threats like the one in the city beyond here!" the Crusader explained.

"So you guys are here to get rid of the undead then?" Dedede concluded.

"Exactly, but we don't have large numbers even between all three races so we are led by none other than…," the Crusader started. "Well speak of the…!"

Suddenly, an Ebbrian that seemed like an adult version of Tiff walked up to them. She had snow white skin and hair and beautiful soft blue eyes. Her hair was in a long heavy braid with two tassels of hair framing her face. Her armor was elaborate, ornate and shined a brilliant shade of silver as she was covered from shoulder to foot and had with her a mask-like crown framing her forehead and the sides of her face and finally, she branded an enormous sword on her back. King Dedede and Kirby had no clue who she was, but Waddle Dee nearly collapsed with recognition, "Y-you're all the way out here? B-but you're the faction leader of the Ebbrian species' Argent Crown Clergy, The Argent Lady Sylvanya!"

She giggled sweetly, "Welcome children, I am overjoyed that you are here to support our cause. The undead are a stain upon this land and we were beckoned here to lay these souls to rest."

"She's absolutely gorgeous!" Ribbon admired.

"We brought together the Waddlekin from the Cloud Sea faction as our Crusaders, the Cappies of Rainbow Resort as our Exorcists and our very own as Healers under the Holy Light to face these threats!" Sylvanya stated excitedly. "After we fight off the undead here, we must return to Rainbow Resort to prepare against the Dark Matter threat, so we must make haste!"

Kirby approached the Argent Lady and showed her the Dream Stones, "Another Dream Stone inside big place! Dream Stones can defeat Dark Matter!"

Sylvanya realized what Kirby's party was after, "Oh, I always thought these things were a myth, but if the Dark Matter are after these then we must secure them before they do!" she said strongly. "Attention everyone, it's time to make our way to the citadel gates! Everyone mount up, we now have a new objective! We must exorcise the Lich at the top of the tower and secure the Dream Stone within!"

With the Argent Lady's powerful yet soft words the clergymen and crusaders mounted on the boar-like creature called Nruff. With a loud war cry, Sylanya's crew charged into the city. Waddle Dee turned to his friends, "Hey guys, quick, we still have the key. There are some Nruffs left, let's ride'em into the city with them!"

Kirby agreed and he and his team boarded the Nruffs and rode into town. However, it was evident that the Nruffs did not care for their new handlers and they were thrown off in the middle of the ruined city. As the Argent Lady's men mowed down the undead with little effort and made it to the massive staircase, the Argent Lady realized the Kirby and his team were left behind. "Oh no, those kids and the large one are out there all alone!" she said as she dismounted her ride. "All of you get to the citadel gates and start setting up camp, I have lives to save!"

King Dedede shivered in fear as the undead surrounded them, "I know how this works…, they're gonna hold us down and take turns nibblin' at our innards!"

"I don't wanna think about that!" Waddle Dee said with fear. "Look, we can get through this, just up this road lies the Citadel, so only attack the enemies that are in our way!"

"Everyone, hold your ground!" Ribbon stated.

King Dedede equipped his mask and Kirby and his gang began mowing down zombie after zombie. Despite the bone crushing attacks, for every enemy that was taken down, two more took its place. Kirby's team managed to last long enough for Argent Lady Sylvanya to catch up to them, "Are you all okay?" she asked. Sylvanya spoke a prayer and the party members were bathed in a warm golden light that restored them completely.

'Yeah, thanks a million Argent Lady…, but-!" Waddle Dee said as he was cut off by a large horrific zombie that was a conglomeration of sewn together parts emerged behind Sylvanya. Waddle Dee and Dedede were paralyzed with fear, but Kirby was ready to fight.

Sylvanya smiled with joy, "I'm so glad your okay."

Dedede forced out his words, "Uh, I don't mean to…, rush you Argent Lady, but, THERE'S A REALLY BIG ONE RIGHT BEHIND YA!"

"Oh?" Sylvanya said as she turned around. "This is nothing to fret over!" she said as she clasped her hands together. "Consecration!" she shouted as a section of the desert sands was bathed in a gold warm light. All the undead, including the stitched together horror were burned to ash while Kirby and his friends remained perfectly unharmed. Sylvanya turned to Kirby and his friends, "Just follow me and harm will not come to you!"

Kirby and his friends did as instructed as they followed Sylvanya to the citadel gates. As the Crusaders constructed walls and fought off approaching undead, one of the Cappy Exorcists approached the Argent Lady, "Malady, we are stopped by a strong lock on the doors and it won't budge an inch!"

"Hey, we got the key!" Ribbon interjected.

"Very well," said the Argent Lady. "I will fend off the undead until you unlock the door! Please hurry, we must not dawdle!"

Kirby's party approached the big double door and Waddle Dee began trying to assemble the key. Dedede grew impatient, "Hurry up would'ja!" he complained.

"I'm tryin' get off my back!" Waddle Dee shouted back in frustration. Kirby and Dedede stood at the foot of the stairs with the crusaders to provide Waddle Dee with cover, "Crap, we really should' a put this key together before we got here!"

"Are you done yet?!" Dedede continued to whine.

"Almost, quit your complainin'!" Waddle Dee scolded.

As the zombies climbed the stairs, Kirby looked into the mirror of his sword and seen that none of the undead cast any sort of reflection. Kirby's sword only reflected a smog of sadness and despair. "There, I got it!" Waddle Dee said with joy as he unlocked the large stone double doors. The heavy double doors creaked and shook violently as they opened and Kirby and his friends entered the citadel.

Sylvanya called out to Kirby, "Make haste my son, we will keep the undead at bay while you scour the citadel, I have faith that you will emerge victorious!"

"I ain't watchin' ghost stories no more!" Dedede said as he gasped for air.

"Agreed," Waddle Dee followed.

"Ungh, that was so terrifying, I hope my planet never has anything like this!" Ribbon added fearfully.

Kirby approached the pedestal and began to read the writing, "Be…ware, all… who enter… their… maybe… a … traitor… amo- …among you," he said.

"Crap, here we go with the traps already!" Waddle Dee said with irritation. As they put their heads back on straight, Kirby and his friends entered the next room with caution. Once they gathered at the center of the room, the Tetris shaped ceiling fell. Kirby, Waddle Dee, King Dedede and Ribbon caught the ceiling and tried to hold it up with all their strength.

"Kirby, we're going to be smushed!" Ribbon claimed as she fought the ceiling.

Dedede whined in terror, "What's goin' on here?!"

Suddenly, a purple bat-like creature known as Batty flew down in the line of sight at the end of the room. "Welcome friends, I see you're taking your first test," he giggled. "This room configures itself to be held up by however many occupants are in this room. If you want to disable this trap, one of you must leave your friends to come over here and push this little red switch. The hardest part is seeing which one of you is fast enough to reach it until your friends get smushed. Well lady and gentlemen, who shall it be, which one of you is going to be the traitor that leaves his friends behind?!"

"Hey, Kirby, do you think you can reach that button before we turn into pancakes?" Waddle Dee asked.

Dedede began to panic, "No, don't you go anywhere, don't leave me here! I don't wanna be a pancake!"

"Darn it, I'm fast, but I'm not that fast, I wish I had super speed!" Waddle Dee said desperately. "Kirby, your just gonna have to go for that switch!"

Dedede now became enraged, "NO, YA'LL AIN'T LEAVIN' ME BEHIND!" he shouted loudly as he actually forced the ceiling upwards causing the trap to make the most horrid of noises.

"What's this?" Batty said utterly astonished. "HE ACTUALLY JAMMED THE TRAP!" Batty screamed in horror. Dedede let go of the ceiling to find that it was not moving an inch.

"Now's our chance guys, quick, everybody, out of the pool!" Waddle Dee shouted metaphorically as Kirby and his friends bolted for the exit. The Batty, however, landed on the switch just as Kirby's party made it out. The mechanisms of the trap stripped out and the ceiling fell flat. "Wait a minute, this switch doesn't disable this trap it triggers it!" Waddle Dee said angrily. Kirby took his sword and ran it through the Batty with ease out of anger for the deception.

After recovering from their emotional ordeal, Kirby and his friends regained their senses and took in the scenery. This room was not unlike any other cathedral; accept for the extreme amount of wear and tear. Two doors were on each side of the podium and a large dusty antique organ sat at the back of the room. Other than that, this room was quite bare and told those who entered that no one had been here in a very long time.

"So this is the place that hides the third Dream Stone?" Ribbon asked rhetorically.

Waddle Dee shouted vigorously, "Well, here we go guys, let's get to it!"

"Alright, let's try to avoid anymore traps okay?" Dedede said still shaking.

Kirby jumped into the air with his sword held high, "Poyo, let's find Dream Stone!"

*End of Chapter*


	13. Ch 12: The House of the Dead

Kirby: Right Back at Ya!

Odyssey of Dreams

By: ChronoWeapon

Chapter 12: The House of the Dead

*Tiff's Journal*

"I hope the guys made it to the citadel alright because from what Grill has shown me in her crystal ball; they have a lot of ground to cover. All the more reason for me to stay focused. This magic thing is getting easier to perform, Grill says I should have what I need very soon, but I want so badly to help Kirby right now! Well, good luck you guys, stay safe…"

Tiff

"I snuck into Tiff's journal again; by the way, this is Adeleine. Tiff is working so hard at her training that it's really inspiring me. I think Tiff should have covered all her basic weaknesses after this training's complete. Grill says she's really adept at using magically enchanted weapons. I've been helping her train and Grill has also taught me a trick or two! She have me more insight about my elemental creatures and how to use them. I hope Kirby and the others are making as much progress as we are!"

Adeleine

*Citrine Citadel*

Kirby and his party, consisting of Waddle Dee, King Dedede, Ribbon and himself, took a few moments after the falling ceiling trap to take in their surroundings. This room was large and it showed wear and tear through time and conflicts of the past. The hard sandstone floor tiles were chipped and some even disheveled. Kirby and his friends approached the organ-like instrument that was centered on the wall at the back of the room that sat on a three step high platform. Beautifully embroidered curtains and other such ornate objects such as candles lie placed around the large brass instrument.

Waddle Dee turned too Dedede, "Hey Dedede, I've been meaning to ask you something…"

Dedede blinked quizzically, "What?"

"How are you so strong and further more how are you able to mimic Kirby's fighting style?" Waddle Dee asked.

"Well…," Dedede started uneasily. "I guess I just kept liftin' weights until each weight got too easy to lift. As for Kirby, I did some secret trainin' to learn how to fly and inhale things, I think the Dark Matter may have untapped some other things though, so I don't really know…"

"Don't you…, you know, choke on things that you try to inhale?" Ribbon asked a little unsettled.

"I don't inhale them into my stomach or my throat; I let it set in a pouch in my gullet!" Dedede said with a sly smile. "I never choke on anythin'!

Ribbon and Waddle Dee seemed a little grossed out and amazed at Dedede's claim, but it sounded as though the king had used his natural body functions to his advantage.

As Kirby inspected the organ, he sat down on the dusty old chair and happily smashed the instrument's keys, causing it to bellow an annoying an unsteady melody.

Waddle Dee held his head, "Cut it out Kirby!" he said with a growing headache.

Dedede followed, "Yeah, knock it off will ya, I can't hear myself think!"

Suddenly, a voice with an unknown origin made itself known, "Who is it that is playing that awful music?!"

"W-who is that?!" Waddle Dee and Dedede asked as they hugged each other in fright.

"Ahh, has someone come over to play?" the deep eerie voice asked. "Mmm, four fresh souls, please, make yourselves at home…," the owner of the voice chuckled menacingly.

Ribbon seemed puzzled, "Odd, I don't really feel the Dark Matter here; I wonder who that could be? Kirby, the magical energy I'm feeling is that of 'necromancy' or magic that affects the dead, we must be very careful."

"I guess necromancy would explain the cadaver clan outside the citadel…," Waddle Dee stated.

Dedede felt confused, "So the Dark Matter ain't responsible for the ghouls?"

"Apparently not," Ribbon stated firmly with a cold sweat. "The energy I'm feeling is also very high, whoever the necromancer is, he has a lot of magical power, much more than any third or even second rate wizard."

After collecting their courage, Kirby's friends joined him and approached the rusty iron door that was left of the organ. Kirby found that the door had no handle or lock as it had been removed completely. This made it easy to just push it open and enter the next room. This room was nothing more than a short corridor that curved slightly to the right and was lined with ornate torches and had a red carpet that rode up the center to the next door. Along the walls, Kirby noticed some eerie scribbled messages and he attempted to read some of them, "Get… out while… you can… Must escape… from the city… All is… lost… why, did we… believe him…"

Waddle Dee interjected, "What happened in this place?"

Dedede attempted an explanation in shivering fear, "I'm guessin' somethin' that had to do with the population turnin' into zombies?"

Feeling an odd sense of curiosity and nervous caution, Kirby and his friends decided to press on. The party came to another iron door at the end of the left wall. When Kirby grabbed the handle, the door came to life and a single eye opened and glared at the party.

"Yikes, a living door, get away from it!" Waddle Dee commanded. The door dislodged itself with its frame and became a monster. The door grew feet and the peep hole, now an eye stared at Kirby intently.

Ribbon took cover, "It's a Specdoor, be careful they can summon more undead monsters whenever they feel outnumbered or overpowered!"

Just as Ribbon predicted the Specdoor opened itself and revealed a dark portal in which a Mumbee emerged. Another creature followed the Mumbee, a Zom-Dee. Kirby and Waddle Dee made quick work of the Zom-Dee and Mumbee while Dedede whacked the Specdoor. Although damaged, the Specdoor did not seem too inconvenienced from Dedede's attack. The Specdoor stumbled and regained its footing and attacked Dedede with tendrils that were molded from the creature's body. After pushing Dedede back, the Specdoor summoned a Skuller. Unfortunately for the Specdoor, Waddle Dee made quick work of the Skuller while Dedede and Kirby finished off the Specdoor. The Specdoor moaned and then face planted and it crumbled into dust.

"Well, that certainly was freaky!" Waddle Dee stated with astonishment.

"Now doors are comin' to life and attackin' us," Dedede said with fear. "Come on guys let's get that Dream Stone and get the heck outta here!"

Kirby and his friends proceeded through the doorway that was hidden behind the Specdoor and into the next room. The doorway leads to a fairly large stone porch, and the party immediately noticed that there was no ceiling. Clouds gently floated by as Kirby and his friends surveyed their surroundings. The stone porch was elevated by three steps above a sandy stone floor. A large and tall stone wall stood directly in front of them splitting the hallway in two directions.

Waddle Dee began to notice something strange, "Oh no, this place is a labyrinth!"

"What's a Labyrinth?!" Dedede panicked.

"It's a maze and that means you can forget about getting out of this place quickly," Waddle Dee explained.

"A maze…, so which way do we go first…?" Dedede asked glumly.

"I vote we go left, I feel a faint draft," Waddle Dee said as he raised his hand in a vote. The party unanimously agreed and proceeded to head left. This pathway ended up as nothing more than a dead end however. The wall at the end was cracked and a small, gentle breeze was coming through.

"Hey Kirby, you wouldn't happened to have your Bomb ability on hand would you?" Waddle Dee asked. "Remember what we said about keeping an eye out for walls like this?"

Sadly, Kirby was short handed on explosives at this time so Dedede took over instead, "Nothin' to it, I can break this here wall!" he said confidently. Dedede placed his Iron Mask on and his face and his mechanical hammer replaced his wooden one. He stuck the hammer in the ground and opened a hatch on it. The head of the hammer launched a powerful missile that completely leveled the damaged wall. Dedede laughed as he removed his Iron Mask, "Now that's how you destroy a wall!"

Without much thought, Dedede rushed through the hole he made. Kirby, Waddle Dee and Ribbon heard Dedede give out a fearful shout and rushed after him. The party immediately noticed why Dedede gave a shout. On the other side was the outside of the citadel walls and they stood high above the city on a small ledge. Dedede had accidentally run off the ledge not knowing that was all that was on the other side. He took a deep breath and, like Kirby, inflated himself. Dedede was barely able to make it back to the ledge. Kirby and Waddle Dee pulled the king up the rest of the way and he was in a cold sweat, "Note to self, never do that again!" Dedede said as he announced a mental note.

Waddle Dee surveyed the city below, "Wow, can you believe how many undead are down there?! If we fall, we'd be joining them, seeing as how we can't get back into the citadel from the front door and all."

Following Waddle Dee, Ribbon turned her attention to the Argent Lady's camp, "Hey, it looks like the Argent Crown Crusaders have gained control of their camp. Just look at all the undead heading up the stairway to battle them…"

"I know, I just hope they have enough supplies to stay safe for a while…," Waddle Dee said with worry.

Suddenly, Kirby took noticed of a lone treasure box that was stuffed into a corner at the end of the inclining ledge. It gave away its location as it shined as the gorgeous sunset hit it just right. At one time or another, the ledge would have wrapped around the citadels walls, but now it lay in ruins with multiple chunks missing from it. Kirby deduced that the only way to reach the box was to fly to it. Kirby signed his friends to stay put for a second while he retrieved the treasure. Kirby carefully flew from point to point being very careful not to slip off, until finally, he had reached the red and gold chest. Kirby opened the treasure chest and removed from it a piece of gold jewelry that was adorned with multiple precious stones and ultimately, was in the shape of a scarab beetle. Kirby stored the Jeweled Scarab away and slowly made it back to his friends.

Kirby's party reentered the citadel's eerie confines and proceeded to take the next route. As they continued on, they began to hear more moaning and groaning and the party began to feel uneasy. Time passed and passed as Kirby's party hit dead end after dead end. After a while more of searching and smashing an occasional undead, Kirby found another door. Kirby and his party looked upwards and realized that it was an entrance to a small cylindrical watch tower. Kirby turned the door handle with caution to make sure it wasn't another Specdoor. The party breathed some relief when they found out it was an ordinary door. Inside were a spiral staircase and a pit of spikes in the center. The staircase seemed to lead to the observation floor.

At the top, Kirby took a look out the window and he could see that he was over the labyrinth. In addition, this watch tower also told the party that they were only at the midway point of the horrific maze. Meanwhile, Kirby's party inspected the room. The room was not unlike a study as it had tables with lit candles and stacks of clay tablets and ancient tomes all written in hieroglyphic writing. However, most of these books and tablets were destroyed and thereby illegible.

Ribbon felt an odd presence in the room, "Hey guys, brace yourselves, I feel something!" she warned. Through the clutter, a large clay tablet was propped against a wall. It shuttered violently until it dislodged itself from the wall and became a monster. "It's an Apparitome; this creature can cast spells based on the glyphs that are carved into it!"

Waddle Dee rushed the stone creature and slammed it hard with his Parasol. However, the creature revealed its special ability as a counterattack. The glyphs shined an eerie green light and Waddle Dee was enveloped by a magic circle. When the circle subsided Waddle Dee had turned into stone. Astonished, but not frozen in fear, Dedede put his Iron Mask on and fired missiles at the creature from his mechanized hammer. Unfortunately, the Apparitome survived and countered Dedede with the same spell as it had cast on Waddle Dee. Dedede shrieked as he turned into a statue. Kirby took a moment to think, then it hit him, he quickly transformed into Spike Shield Kirby and showered the creature with a seemingly never ending volley of spikes. Luckily, the attack destroyed the creature and as a result, broke the spell that had been cast on Waddle Dee and Dedede. Ribbon sighed in relief and Kirby's friends were wondering what had transpired. During his friend's confusion, Kirby noticed a compartment in the wall that was once covered by the Apparitome. Inside was a completely pristine tablet that seemed to be covered in glyphs. Believing it to hold value, Kirby took it cheerfully and stored it away.

Suddenly, the room shook slightly and the ceiling began to come down. As it slowly descended, spikes emerged from it. A small wooden door shut itself over the only escape and the window also shut tightly. Kirby and his party began to panic and freak out. However, proving his usefulness once again, Dedede was struck with an idea. Dedede positioned himself just right and jumped into the air. Dedede slammed the small door with his body, destroying the only obstacle of their escape. Kirby and his friends quickly followed only to find Dedede knocked silly at the entrance because he tumbled down the staircase and face planted onto the floor. Kirby and Waddle Dee picked up King Dedede and hastily left the watch tower. As Kirby's party left the tower they could hear the sound of metal as it screeched after colliding with the stone floor.

Kirby and his friends took a momentary breather to regain their senses and after they felt better they decided to press on. "Next time Kirby, warn us before you snatch a valuable would you please?" Waddle Dee urged.

"That was a slick move Dedede," Ribbon complimented.

Dedede only laughed proudly as he rubbed the back of his head, "I call that one, The Super Dedede Jump!" he said proudly.

Kirby and his party continued to trek through the seemingly endless maze. Finally, they came to an exit. A small staircase led to the top of a large cylindrical tower. From this tower, it was evident that it was connected to the cities outer walls.

While Kirby was admiring the beautiful sunset, Ribbon found something strange, "Hey guys, I think there's an elevator at the center here!" she claimed. Everyone gathered around and Waddle Dee gave it a touch. The circle glowed faintly at the touch. The party decided to board the platform and in a rather swift motion, the elevator lowered the team into a dark, but not to dark to see, room.

"W-what is this place?" Waddle Dee asked with fear.

"I don't know, but if I didn't know any better I'd say it was a torture chamber…" Dedede said as he swallowed hard.

"What would a church need with a torture chamber…?" Ribbon asked with a hard swallow and a bead of sweat.

"What else…, for blasphemers…," Waddle Dee concluded.

For such a large room, Kirby's party met with very little resistance in terms of numbers. Many of the tools in the room were completely destroyed and unusable. After trekking past odd constructs and green pools of sludge, the team made it to the back of the room. However, nothing of value or even horrifying awaited them, to their relief. The only thing that awaited them was a dusty old desk with a strange sheet of paper on it. Kirby took the sheet of paper and was frustrated at the fact that he could not read its context.

Ribbon noticed what it was, "Hey, this is sheet music, not a letter Kirby, unless you're a musician you can't read this!"

"What's sheet music doin' all the way down here?" Dedede asked quizzically.

"Ahh, I bet I know," Waddle Dee said with a revelation. "Let's head back to the entrance to the citadel and play this verse on that organ. Something might happen!"

However, just as Waddle Dee had finished his sentence, Ribbon felt a nasty chill run down her spine, "You guys, s-something's above us!" she said with great fear.

Kirby's party looked up as they could hear several large booms and very heavy footsteps. It sounded as though a large object was hurrying its way through the labyrinth above them. The team hurried back to the elevator, when they arrived they took a deep breath and prepared themselves for the worst. As Kirby and his friends rode the elevator the anticipation was growing.

When the elevator reached the top, everyone took a fighting stance only to realize that nothing was there to meet them. Suddenly, Ribbon's senses went off, "Guys, on the side of the tower! Here it comes!"

With an enormous entrance, a scorpion-like creature made completely of sandstone rocks leaped onto the tower and landed with enormous force. The creature had large stone pincers, four legs, a mean segmented tail with a sharp stinger, a head with three stony protrusions, two stone slabs acting as mandibles and two angry eyes. "Hello, weary travelers, you can call me, Biggolem, I was sent here via a wish on the Dream Stone to intercept you!" it bellowed deeply.

"Let's go guys!" Ribbon shouted vigorously. Kirby summoned his Shimmering Sword ability, King Dedede equipped his Iron Mask, and Waddle Dee equipped his Mining equipment. Kirby's party rushed Biggolem and they clashed with the titanic creature. Kirby slashed Biggolem with a volley of supersonic sword slashes, while Dedede used his hammer in a tornado-like spin attack and Waddle Dee unloaded with remote mines and his drill. However, while Kirby and his friends seemed to have the upper hand that illusion quickly dissolved. For such a large and hulking creature, Biggolem proved that it could definitely dish out what it could take, while Kirby and his friends began to take some serious damage from Biggolem's pincers and alternating attacks from its tail.

Not able to take anymore, Kirby and his friends backed off. Kirby suppressed his Shimmering Sword as it just did not pack the punch he needed. Waddle Dee and Dedede took more defensive stances in an attempt to prevent any more attacks. Biggolem chuckled, "Nice offense, but without more durability, you can't afford to be so reckless with it!"

"We got to find some kind of vulnerability!" Dedede shouted in a panicked stupor.

"It's a freakin' rock! It doesn't have any vulnerable spots!" Waddle Dee shouted in return.

Ribbon thought to herself trying to keep her mind calm, "What do I do? Without better armor Biggolem will crush my friends!"

Suddenly, with the timing that could only be orchestrated by the heavens, Ribbon received a telepathic message, "Hey, fairy girl, it's me Grill, I've completed Tiff's training and I think now would be a good time for her to lend you a hand," she said cheerfully.

"That's fantastic, what should I do?!" Ribbon asked earnestly.

"Listen carefully now, I need you to switch out either King Dedede or Waddle Dee, I don't care which, just follow this strategy and you will be able to beat that monster, if you screw up your friends will be squashed!"

Acting quickly, Ribbon chose Waddle Dee, "Waddle Dee, I'm gonna have to switch you out for Tiff she completed her training and Grill says I have to switch out one of you!"

"Roger that!" Waddle Dee agreed with no argument. Ribbon cast the transportation spell and Waddle Dee was exchanged for Tiff.

Tiff appeared with renewed determination, "Hey guys, let me handle things!" she announced bravely as she pulled out a gilded scepter with a red crystal ball on top. With a flash of light Tiff became garbed in a pure white cloak with a hood that had a red lining around it and a large red bow tie ribbon fit snugly around her neck.

"Grill, what is Tiff's new ability supposed to do?" Ribbon asked in hurry.

Grill cheerfully explained, "I taught Tiff the Sage ability. She can use some of the Mirror magic that Kirby uses as Mirror Kirby as well as some of his Beam Ability skills, but the best and most valuable skill the Sage Ability possesses is its healing ability."

"Healing ability?" Ribbon asked dumbfounded.

"Yes, just have Tiff stay away from Biggolem and have Dedede and Kirby rush him while Tiff keeps a stream of healing magic on them! This way, people who have lower durability than offensive capabilities can survive in face to face combat without worry of being killed. This battle tactic is very useful in many situations," Grill explained.

However, Kirby had a little change to make to Grill's plan, "Poyo, Kirby have new idea," he stated as he morphed into Spike Shield Kirby.

Grill was astonished by Kirby's insight, "Of course, I forgot about that, Spike Shield Kirby can stay far away from Biggolem and bombard him with showers of spikes and even if he did get close to Biggolem it wouldn't matter because whatever attacks Spike Shield also gets hurt by homing missile spikes. Now Tiff can concentrate on healing Dedede only. One more thing Ribbon, if Dedede gets tired and runs out of stamina then just switch him out with Waddle Dee or Adeleine. The same tactic will work with just about anyone!"

"All right, thanks a bunch Grill!" Ribbon said with great appreciation. "Okay guys you heard her, let's do this!"

With a shout, Dedede reluctantly charged Biggolem again, only this time Tiff kept herself close enough to Dedede to shower him with a stream of healing light while staying away from Biggolem. Kirby performed a constant circling strafe much like how a shark would circle its prey and blasted Biggolem with volleys of spikes. Kirby's team quickly gained a very large upper hand this time as Biggolem's body began to crack and fall apart. Dedede attacked with swarms of missiles and while that was recharging, he attacked with basic hammer swings. Despite suffering from more damage than nature would otherwise allow him too Dedede seemed okay with Tiff's healing powers regenerating him.

As Tiff used her new power she quickly realized the limits of her own magical strength, but Kirby seemed to be in complete sync with her. Every time Kirby passed Tiff during his shark attack he gave her a Pep Soda to give her another boost of energy.

Without warning, Biggolem rose up and lost its balance and fell backwards, finally feeling the damage that had been dealt to it, "Even though you defeated me, you still won't beat me!" Biggolem said as it sunk itself into the stone floor as if it were made of quick sand.

"What did he mean by that?" Tiff asked as she completely healed the rest of her friends.

"Not sure, but I have a bad feeling about it," Ribbon stated nervously. "Especially because it claimed it was here because of someone's 'wish'."

"Well, Kirby, shall we get going?" Tiff asked happily. Kirby jumped with joy that his friend has rejoined the team. With Kirby's party fully rejuvenated, they made their way back to the citadel's entrance. Thankfully, Biggolem made it easy by smashing holes in the labyrinth walls all the way back to the door.

With ease, Kirby and his friends made it back to the organ and placed the sheet music on it. Since Kirby could not read it let alone play it, Tiff took over and played the haunting melody that was on the sheet.

The voice that announced itself earlier returned, "Very impressive, you managed to not only traverse the labyrinth, but stave off Biggolem as well. It's been so long since I had visitors, let me just open the door to the other half of the citadel!"

With a minor tremor, the door to the right of the organ creaked open. "Happy trails!" the voice bellowed with an odd sense of twisted joy. Kirby and his friends proceeded through the door. Like the first, this hallway mirrored the one from the left side of the citadel. Only this time the door at the end was not a monster.

As expected, a whole new labyrinth awaited them, only with a few key differences. Such as, nearly the entire floor of the labyrinth was missing, save for a few rickety stone platforms. Below, the pits were flooded with toxic green and black sludge with bones floating in it. Upon viewing the walls, it was evident that the floor was supposed to be there, but decay had worn it away. Showing the utmost caution, Kirby and his friends leaped from platform to platform being careful not destroy anymore of the already weakened structure. After feeling frustrated and a bit of monotony, Kirby's team came to another watch tower, only this one was placed in the very center of the labyrinth as opposed to the north of it.

Kirby's party searched the tower and found this one to be very bare when compared to the first one. However, this one had an attic as opposed to the first watch tower that did not. In the attic, a myriad of crates and barrels stuffed the room almost completely. A small window let in sunlight when they passed. Kirby noticed a red treasure chest like before that was slightly obscured amidst the clutter. Upon opening the box, Kirby found a pristine Ornate Tapestry that was untouched. Finding nothing more of value, Kirby stored away his new find and the party decided to move on through the maze.

The party managed to find their way through the rest of the maze and they were met with a large tower at the end. Kirby's party entered cautiously. They found the tower to have many ancient mechanical devices, most of which included a windmill, its blade long gone outside the tower, several smelters, levers, building tools, chains and very large gears that powered an unseen device.

"This place kind of reminds me of modern clock towers," Tiff mentioned.

"I wonder what all these gears are for," Dedede asked rhetorically.

"This place must be a development room for making weapons," Ribbon concluded.

"That's fine, just so as long as it's not another torture chamber!" Dedede said as he shivered. Kirby and his friends looked the tower up and down and found nothing of particular interest. Tiff looked through the stacks of paper that depicted designs of crudely made weapons. Suddenly, she dropped a peculiar piece of paper. Tiff picked it up and seen it as another piece of music, most likely the second half of the song from the first one they played on the organ.

"Hey guys, I found what were looking for!" Tiff shouted happily.

That's wonderful, let's head back before anything happens," Ribbon urged.

"Hey, where's Dedede?" Tiff asked as she looked around.

Suddenly, they heard Dedede call the party from up above them in the attic, "Hey, ya'll get up here I found somethin' neat!"

Kirby and his friends went upstairs to meet Dedede and whatever it was he was he found. When they arrived, they saw a huge gondola that was used to transport people over the maze. "We can get back usin' this can't we?" Dedede asked brightly. "I guess this answers my question 'bout the gears."

"Well, let's give it a go!" Tiff urged. Kirby managed to find a lever and he pulled it with as much curiosity as any child. The dusty gears creaked and groaned as they began to move for the first time in many, many years. The party boarded the gondola platform and it began to move outside. "This is a nice smooth ride for such an old machine," Tiff said amazed.

"Yeah, this ain't half bad; maybe I should get Escargoon to build me one of these!" Dedede said with keen interest.

The ride was pleasant, until the gondola stopped right over the watch tower at the middle of the labyrinth. "Oh, shoot that's not good," Tiff said with a growing feel of dread.

With out warning, the weapons lab had an explosion, destroying half of it, but not enough to dislodge the gondola cable. "You guys, look, it's Biggolem again!" Ribbon stated as she pointed out the huge creature.

This time was different than the last, Biggolem had changed its form and now it resembled a bird-like creature with large segmented wings, two protrusions on the head and a scorpion tail. Biggolem took off into the air and strangely enough was able to fly quite majestically. It began to encircle Kirby's party until finally hovering right up to them in a stationary position, "I told you that you haven't beaten me yet!"

Kirby quickly changed into Spike Shield Kirby and his friends took their stances with their best abilities. Dedede had a hard time because due to his lack of reach, he was not able to land hammer blows and could only fire rockets. With Biggolem's new form, also came a new fighting strategy. While the creature spewed large stones at Kirby's party from the front, Biggolem's frightful tail reached out from under the gondola to attack from the opposing side. With the Gondola's limited space, Biggolem could now attack Tiff from any position, disabling her constant use of her healing capabilities while in cover. This new battle style was not as easy to defend against seeing as how now Biggolem was going for Tiff. Dedede attempted to halt his attack and defend Tiff from the tail, but Biggolem's tail was just more maneuverable than Dedede.

Seeing that Kirby's friends were loosing their grip on the fight, Ribbon switched Dedede out for Adeleine. "I have an idea!" Adeleine shouted as she used her signature 'Paint' attack. Everything within the radius of Adeleine's attack was thoroughly, covered in a thick coat of red paint.

After it had ended, Biggolem's body was now a deep shade of crimson, "Bah, what is this? I can't see!" Biggolem stated in frustration. Adeleine took the opportunity to change into her Golem form and Tiff healed herself, simultaneously. Without the ability to see, Biggolem's chances of victory plummeted substantially, as he was no longer able to strike Tiff accurately. Adeleine made sure of that while Kirby mowed Biggolem down with swarms of spikes. Eventually, Biggolem broke away and flew around violently, trying to shake off the paint.

Biggolem flew around until only a very small portion of its sight was restored and it took up the same position as before only on the opposite side of the gondola. Kirby and his friends proceeded to pummel the rock monster until once again Biggolem yielded to Kirby and his party and fell out of the sky, crashing into the labyrinth below.

Looking back at the weapons tower, Kirby noticed that the gondola was finally giving way. Kirby jumped to the building below and his friends caught his drift and did the same. "Hey, we can just hop across the top of the maze for the rest of the way," Tiff claimed.

After a very short time, Kirby and his party made it back to the entrance without much trouble. Tiff placed the music sheet on the organ and played the full song this time. After the eerie melody was finished, the organ started to move forward revealing a large set of double doors that otherwise would have been beautiful, but now were faded and old.

"Yes, that's the way to do it!" said the creepy ownerless voice with an odd sense of anticipation. Kirby and his party opened the doors and walked down a very ornate hallway. At the end was an enormous dining room, possibly used to hold parties for the priest and his guests. Chandeliers hung loosely from the ceiling, and the tables that would have been around here were mysteriously missing.

Suddenly, the room began to shake with a slight tremor. Then the center of the room changed into a quick sand like material and once again, Biggolem rose from the ground. This time he was in a more humanoid form, with feet, a large bulky body and arms with three fingers on each hand, shoulders stacked with stalagmites that made its shoulders look like a mountain range, and a head with a singular protrusion jutting from the forehead, and finally, the signature scorpion tail and mandibles were also present.

"Come on, really?!" Tiff said astonished.

"That is one stubborn chunk of rock!" Adeleine said amazed.

The party took a good look at Biggolem and noticed that it was completely exhausted. "Hey, why are you still after us? You don't have any power left!" Tiff accused.

"True, but I am a VERY sore looser!" Biggolem stated with much irritation. Before Biggolem could do anything a Dark Matter Hunter came up from the floor in the middle of the two parties. It lunged at Biggolem and proceeded to take him over.

"No not again!" Ribbon shrieked. Once the possession was complete Biggolem's sandstone colored body was stained a dark grey color and a single eye could be seen in its chest, while its normal eyes were without pupils.

Kirby reassumed his Spike Shield ability in a matter that almost seemed sympathetic towards the creature, while Tiff and Adeleine took their own stances. Dark Biggolem melded with the floor again and attacked Tiff and Adeleine from afar with its fists and tail. Ribbon was shocked, "So that's why the Hunter chose to take over the already weakened Biggolem, its melding ability is passive, it doesn't need any energy to do it. That's why it didn't mind Biggolem's already weakened state."

Dark Biggolem began to juggle Tiff and Adeleine while dodging Kirby's assault of spikes by melding with the floors and walls. "Oh no, we are loosing our advantage again, this is Biggolem's trump card…, wait, I still have an ideal!" Ribbon thought as she switched Adeleine out for Waddle Dee.

"Is this blockhead still at it?!" Waddle Dee stated as he revved up his drill. Dark Biggolem threw a punch from underneath Waddle Dee, but Waddle Dee took cover under his indestructible hard hat. Waddle Dee took the blow with ease and countered by attaching a remote mine on Dark Biggolem's arm. Despite going back under ground, Waddle Dee triggered the bomb and it exploded with enough force to bring Dark Biggolem back to the surface dazed and confused. This gave ample time for Kirby to whack him with volleys of spikes and for Tiff to heal herself and her friends. No matter how many times Dark Biggolem attacked he was always countered by Waddle Dee's explosives, followed by Kirby's spikes. Finally, Dark Biggolem hit the point of overexertion and collapsed. The Dark Matter Hunter escaped through the ceiling all disoriented and Biggolem sunk passively into the floor and did not come back up this time.

Biggolem left behind a glowing shard. Kirby picked it up and Biggolem's voice could be heard, "True strength comes from the heart, or in my case, the core," it finished. Kirby took Biggolem's Core and Ribbon gave it to Dedede.

"That was awesome Waddle Dee!" Tiff complimented.

Waddle Dee blushed, "Aw, if we Waddlekin have the right tools, we can do just about anything!"

Kirby's party relaxed themselves and reverted to their normal states. Then they proceeded to investigate the room. On the left, was a door, in this room it quickly became apparent that this was a kitchen, mostly due to the putrid smell. Kirby looked around the filthy room and found something that one would not expect to find in the trash can of a kitchen; it was a small pure golden figurine of a Jackal. Kirby took the Golden Jackal and stored it away.

Waddle Dee was revolted by the stench, "Whew, come on guys, there's nothing left of interest here, let's get out of here!"

Tiff agreed heartily, "Yeah, come on Kirby let's get moving."

Kirby's party left the revolting kitchen and found the only door left in the dining room. It was directly north of the entrance and led to the citadel's library.

The library was packed with books from top to bottom and they were preserved astonishingly well, "So I see you've made it this far, hmm?" said the disembodied voice. "Well, come meet me in the throne room above the library and we can meet in person!"

Kirby and his friends found no practical use for any of the books in the library and could not find the Book of N'or as requested by the Shaman in Citrine City. Deciding to look for it later, Kirby and his friends found a magical circle painted on a platform in the center of the library. Like the elevator they had encountered earlier in the citadel, Kirby and his party hopped on and were transported this time rather than elevated. When the spell was complete, Kirby and his friends found themselves perched on a small building that levitated above citadel on top of a cloud. Kirby and his friends trekked up the small staircase in front of them and bashed open the double doors.

Inside they were greeted by a very old man that looked like he was related to Grill. He had red pupils in his black eyes, a dark purple pointed hat with a black belt lining it and a wide brim. A long flowing beard and mustache covered his pale purple face and he wore white gloves with green curl tip shoes and he wielded a wooden staff. "Welcome, children," he greeted eerily.

Ribbon felt something new from him, "Guys, this wizard's magic levels are off the scale! I've never encountered a necromancer this powerful before!"

"I'm not some ordinary mage little fairy, I was once a powerful sage!" he claimed. "My name is Fry, I am one of the eight wise men that created the Dream Stones!" he said as he pulled out an octagonal shaped citrine gem. "This is the Citrine Sandstone, my personal creation!"

Kirby and his party were aghast at Fry's claim, "No way, you're one of the mystical wise men?!" Tiff asked dumbfounded.

"Indeed, I'm impressed that you were able to defeat the Guardian of the Citrine Sandstone!" Fry continued.

"What guardian, wait, you don't mean…, Biggolem was the Dream Stone's Guardian?!" Waddle Dee asked in surprise.

"So that's why he said he was sent to attack us on someone's 'wish'!" Ribbon stated.

Fry chuckled, "Indeed, a stubborn one wasn't he, and he was once a Nightmare that came from the Dream Fountain that lies behind me. I was able to subdue him and transform him into the guardian of my work of art!"

Ribbon was amazed, "So Grill was right all of the Dream Stone Guardians were once the very Nightmares that threatened them…"

"You kids learn quickly, I see you have two Dream Stones already," Fry pointed out. "You are more than welcome to take mine if you can pry it from my cold undead hands. I spent decades trying to figure out a way to keep nightmares away and how do those selfish people thank me? I try to help them, yet they attempt to be rid of me thinking that the Dream Stones created nightmares! How was I supposed to know that these wretched creatures would send their tougher subordinates! These simpletons wouldn't even let me explain myself before they called for my execution! So I sapped them of their life force and turned them into zombies! Then shortly after, other undead creatures like Skullers and Mumbees came through the fountain, so I just used my necromancy to harness them. Before I knew it, I had a city that was packed with an undead army! Now, I'm going to use your souls to extend my life and add you to my zombie army!"

"You mean to tell me that those zombies outside were once the citizens of this city?!" Tiff asked with fury.

"Indeed," Fry retorted with a wicked smile.

"So, those undead weren't trying to eat us?! They were trying to warn us!" Waddle Dee concluded frantically.

Kirby grew angry and rushed the wizard while shifting into Shimmering Sword Kirby. Kirby leaped into the air and attempted to cut him down, but before he could reach the sage, many undead creatures blocked Kirby's attack, which turned them all to dust. Suddenly, undead surrounded Kirby and his entire party cutting them off from Fry.

"You see, the undead create the best soldiers, they don't complain, they don't sleep, they don't need to eat, and they don't stop fighting even when random body parts fall off!" Fry stated.

Kirby and his friends witnessed the entire undead army rise again only after getting cut to pieces. No matter how hard Kirby and his friends tried, the zombified creatures just got back up and edged closer to them. Like with the first encounter with Biggolem, Ribbon received a telepathic message from Grill, "Hey, Ribbon, Fry's a lich himself, you can't beat him no matter how hard you try with physical assaults alone!"

"What, so how do we beat him?!" Ribbon asked with anxiety.

"Destroy his staff, that's where he keeps his own soul!" Grill instructed. "If it's destroyed, then not only will Fry be reduced to dust but so will everyone he zombified!"

"All right, I understand!" Ribbon said strongly. Ribbon switched out Waddle Dee with King Dedede.

Dedede let out a deep chuckle, "Did ya'll miss me?" he said as he put on his Iron Mask. With Biggolem's Core equipped, Dedede was empowered and protected by four satellite stones.

Ribbon made an announcement, "Guys, get Fry's staff and destroy it!"

Tiff ducked behind Dedede as she showered him with healing magic. Dedede swung his hammer in a supersonic circle tornado spin and rushed towards Fry, bashing away all the undead that were in the way. While this was happening Tiff noticed that some of the undead that came into contact with her healing beam disintegrated. "Dedede get me closer I have an idea!" Tiff claimed with a smirk.

Dedede came face to face with Fry only to halt his attack due to him being so dizzy. Fry let down his shield to attack Dedede only to be intercepted by Tiff who showered him in the healing beam. Fry's body began to disintegrate as it was showered with the soft comforting light. Dedede regained his composure and doused Fry with the flamethrower function on his hammer. Fry's staff also caught fire as Fry disappeared amongst the undead legion that still approached the party.

For a few moments, Kirby's team fought off the undead that invaded their personal space. "Why ain't they vanishin'?" Dedede asked with confusion.

Suddenly, Fry emerged from the undead army to reveal himself as a skeleton rather than a zombie like before. He wore the same clothing and strangely still had his beard and mustache intact despite having no flesh whatsoever. "Did you really think you could beat me that easily children? My rotting flesh was just getting in the way!"

Fry went on the offensive this time, and he muttered a spell that encircled Tiff and her body froze in place. Tiff could not even so much as speak. Fry confronted Dedede face to face and began pelting him with powerful bolts of pure shadow magic as the undead began gripping hold of Dedede and biting into him. Kirby rushed to aid his friends as he cut down undead after undead. Dedede yelped in pain as his body began taking far too much damage. Just as Dedede thought he was finished, Kirby came to his rescue as he cut all the undead off his body and drew Fry's attention off of him.

As the battle continued, it became apparent that Fry had plenty of strength despite his class. Kirby quickly began dishing out powerful blows as Tiff's body regained its movement. "Ah, that was terrible! Hang on Dedede!" she said as she showered Dedede with her magic.

"Thanks girlie!" he said with a smirk. Dedede then turned his attention to Fry and with rage he pelted Fry with a hard hammer swing, shattering his skeletal remains. Kirby and his party took a breather for only a second and quickly noticed the undead still lingering around and still approaching.

Just like before, Fry's staff floated into the air and a spectral ghost in the shape of Fry floated above the animated cadavers, "Come on now is this really the best you can do? I don't need bones to beat you!"

Dedede growled in anger, "He just won't die!"

Fry roared with a ghostly howl and began casting ice and shadow spells on Kirby and his friends simultaneously. The sheer number of undead made it very difficult for Tiff to heal both Kirby and Dedede and keep her stamina up. Kirby, now battered and bruised focused his last bit of power on Fry's staff as his intangible body was not harmed by physical attacks. He leaped into the air and his sword shimmered brightly with pure light. Kirby swung his sword with a mighty vertical slash, "Shimmering Sword Beam!" he shouted as the white and gold beam of light cut through Fry's staff turning it into dust.

"Nooo!" Fry cried out as he vanished along with it. Suddenly, all the zombies stopped moving and one particular one made itself known. It was a Cappy that looked to be the ruler of the citadel at one time.

It moaned quietly, "Thank you…," as it finished, it and the rest of the undead became as dust.

"Rest peacefully now…," Tiff said solemnly.

Dedede went up to Fry's remains and found a satchel and the Citrine Sandstone, "Hey ya'll, take a look at this, this guy had the Book of N'or all along it wasn't even in the library!"

Kirby's party took the Dream Stone and retreated from the now completely silent Citrine Citadel. A secret passage took them around the broken ceiling trap and back outside. Kirby and his friends were astounded at what they saw. The zombie creatures that were supposed to have all disintegrated were still around and hungry for living flesh. However, it was apparent that they dropped in numbers, showing that the zombified citizens were at rest and the nightmare zombies were still around. As expected the party was quickly noticed by the Argent Lady and her crew.

Kirby ran up to Sylvanya and showed her the Citrine Sandstone, "You did well my children, now the original lost souls can move on, but the nightmares are still gaining power…"

"Yeah, it looks like these undead are still waiting for a snack!" Ribbon said nervously.

"So these are the nightmare ones then?" Dedede asked shivering.

"Yeah, but now they're not under Fry's control and there's a lot more than I thought there would be as compared to the citizens," Tiff answered.

From the party's vantage point, a new threat emerged. An enormous sand tremor traveled throughout the city until it reached the steps of the citadel. With a blast of sand, a powerful and enormous undead mummified creature emerged. It resembled a Mumbee, only with a body and a large worm-like mouth that was lined with teeth, a spine that had vertebrae protruding out, and it had extremely large claws and two large feet.

Ribbon was stricken with fear, "W-why would that monster be here?!"

"What's this mean, what is that thing?!" Tiff asked with fear.

"It looks nastier than last time, but I'm sure it's still the same beast!" Ribbon continued. "That's the Mumbee King! It's one of Zero's favorite Nightterrors!"

The creature sat menacingly at the bottom of the staircase with undead clamoring to get over it and up to the Argent Crown Crusaders. "Alright time to leave!" Dedede said as he began to panic.

Sylvanya spoke calmly, "Worry not; we will take refuge in the citadel now that it has been seized. We have opened a portal to Citrine City and have begun evacuating its people. Bruiser Dee and his Colosseum buddies will also help us hold the fort! You must leave here; now go, before you miss your chance!"

"Thank you Sylvanya! Send the Warp Star Kabu!" Tiff shouted as she summoned Kirby's Warp Star. Within a few moments, Kirby and his friends rode the Warp Star back into Citrine City and just as they landed, they witnessed the last few refugees being urged through the portal as they were followed by Bruiser Dee and the others from the Colosseum.

*End of Chapter*


	14. Ch 13: The Wrath of Marx

Kirby: Right Back at Ya!

Odyssey of Dreams

By: ChronoWeapon

Chapter 13: The Wrath of Marx

*Tiff's Journal*

"Alright, my training paid off! I'm finally able to assist Kirby and the other without being a burden! I do wonder why the Dark Matter is still seizing the cities after we've claimed the Dream Stone. Surely that can't be a mistake? Even though we cleared out the citadel and claimed the Dream Stone, I still feel like we're missing something. I hope it's just my imagination…"

Tiff

"I took that girlie's book here, while she wasn't lookin'. It took some time but I, King Dedede finally learned how to read, I'm so impressed with myself I can barely stand it! Anyway, I feel like jottin' somethin' down in this here book, to collect my thoughts an' whatnot. I must be really getting' stronger what with that ceilin' trap and all, but what do ya want when somebody says they might consider leavin' ya behind! I hate ghosts and zombies and all that stuff! I'd rather be watchin' birds all day than have to go through all that again… I really thought I was gonna get eaten, but I'm glad it's over!"

The Great King Dedede

*Dark Star*

In the depths of the ever growing darkness that continued across the lands of Pop Star the malevolent entity known as Zero levitated next to a holographic map-like construct that had all of Pop Stars greatest locations and places that were judged to be conquered. Zero was cast in the depths of the shadows only slightly visible by the light of his holographic table and his deep red eye gleamed through a black hood as he stared deeply at the hologram. "Hmm, only 21%..., of this planet…, has been conquered…" Zero bellowed with each laborious breath. Suddenly, the darkness surrounding Zero was filled with ominous eyes. "Ah, my minions…, what have you…, to report?"

An indistinguishable voice, obviously lesser than Zero came from the black mass, "Overlord, we have sent your three creations, the Nightterrors Root-rot, Diremaw, and now The Mumbee King to your specified locations…"

Zero noticed his minions were uneasy, "Something, bothering you…?" he bellowed malevolently.

Hesitantly, the Dark Matter spoke, "Well, we are curious to your tactics master, the Nightterrors are your personal creations and as thus, are your most powerful minions. Why so many at once? Surely, only one could take this world?"

"Do you doubt…, me?" Zero asked ominously.

"N-no it's nothing like that Overlord, we are simply curious to your great plan!" the lesser being panicked.

Zero sighed heavily, "You needn't worry…, about my plans…, just do as you…, are all instructed…, trust me…, everything that has happened…, is all according…, to my plans…"

"But Kirby's party has three Dream Stones, Kryl is MIA, and we have three Nightterrors on Stand by…!" the Dark Matter spoke as they were interrupted.

"DO YOU THINK I AM UNAWARE…, OF MY OWN DECISIONS?!" Zero roared with irritation.

"N-No master, please forgive us master, we are out of line!" his legion begged.

Zero calmed down with a heavy moan, "Now…, head to Bubbly Clouds City above Grape Garden…, Bubbly Clouds City is the second…, largest Waddlekin city…, on this planet…, and home to their War Blimp factory…, I shall instruct you once you arrive…, Commander Gyork…"

The lesser, now known as Commander Gyork, bellowed, "Yes, master…!"

*Citrine City*

Kirby and his friends found themselves in an evacuated Citrine City that was now under the control of Dark Matter. However, one person still seemed to be hanging around amidst the danger. The shaman that tried to evoke Kirby's hidden potential was sleeping with an odd sense of serenity despite his surroundings.

Kirby approached the sleeping shaman and he awoke steadily as Kirby came closer. "Ahh, young one, I could feel your progress in the Citrine Citadel, you and your helpers have much potential within you," he said softly. "I also sense that you have obtained the Book of N'or Volume One as well?"

Dedede took the strange book out of his robes and handed it to the shaman, who became quite eager to look into it. The shaman opened the book and looked at it, "Oh yes, this is indeed the coloring book I was looking for…," he said as he began coloring the pictures with crayons.

Kirby and his party face planted at the shaman's idiocy, "You mean to tell me, that all you wanted was a colorin' book!" Dedede said with irritation.

"What about the whole secret power thing?" Ribbon asked with a slight sense of worry.

The Shaman snapped out of his euphoric stupor, "Oh my, that's right. Here you go child, for all your hard work," the shaman said with glee as he snapped his fingers in Kirby's direction. For a few seconds, nothing seemed to happen, but then suddenly, Kirby's eyes shined with a fluorescent yellowish color and his body was enveloped by a divine snow white aura and a massive force was release from within his body. After it had subsided Kirby seemed to revert to his normal state albeit with the exception of being much more powerful.

The shaman began waving farewell, "Well, I got what I needed from here, so I need to be heading out. Enjoy your hidden strengths child, I look forward to meeting you and your helpers again!" he said as he teleported away.

After the strange experience, the party decided it was time to finish a few more tasks. Kirby and his friends headed to the Museum and drop of the artifacts they collected.

The elderly Cappy was happy to see them once more, "Oh, what have you brought me this time?" he chuckled. Kirby handed over the Jeweled Scarab, "Oh, this is a Jeweled Scarab; these were often worn as a brooch by the clergy members of the Citrine Citadel. They were often a great target of thieves," he explained. The curator handed Kirby funds for his find. Kirby then happily handed over the Glyph Tablet, "My word child, do you realize what this is? This is an intact tablet of the entire Hieroglyphic Alphabet. W-where on earth did you get this? We can now translate ancient writing from across the planet!" he said with great excitement. In return he handed Kirby an odd Bronze Mask, with two eye holes and four spikes; one on the forehead, one on each cheek and one on the chin. "Give that mask to someone who likes to use heavy weapons. It gives the one who wears it the Gordo Flail a weapon that utilizes a Gordo attached to a chain and handle. Our scholars believe it has something to do with a clan that goes by the name 'Dedede'. However, that is still up for debate," he said with curiosity. Kirby handed the mask over to King Dedede who was quite anxious to see it. He quietly studied the mask in private before finally stuffing it into his robes. Kirby handed over the Ornate Tapestry, "What a glorious find, most robes and tapestries were destroyed from the ancient eras of Pop Star," he explained. The curator handed Kirby a set of Kunoichi Gear, and Kirby handed the female ninja equipment to Tiff who seemed to be the only one in his party suited for it. "Kunoichi were the female counterpart to the male ninja, they were often used as supporters for the male shinobi," he explained. Kirby handed over the final artifact he had, the Golden Jackal, "Another interesting find, this was another piece of jewelry worn by the Citrine clergy members," he explained. The Curator handed Kirby more funds for his find and, without any artifacts left, Kirby and his party left the Museum.

The party passed into the town square to think of their next move. Ribbon looked into the three Dream Stones they now had and they all showed a vision of an extremely tall tower and a world of clouds. Waddle Dee immediately recognized the place and contacted Ribbon through telepathy via Grill's help, "Hey, that's Cloudy Park! That's the where the largest Waddlekin stronghold and city on Pop Star and its my home!"

"Well, let's get going!" Ribbon cheered.

Suddenly, a familiar voice came from the Citrine Sandstone, "Uh, it's me again…, Biggolem. I just wanted to thank you for, uh… releasing me from that Dark Matter Hunter, so, uh…, yeah…" he said reluctantly as he retreated back into the Citrine Sandstone.

"That certainly was awkward…," Tiff whispered to her friends.

Before Tiff could call the Warp Star to take them to Cloudy Park a familiar and insidious laugh could be heard from over head. The owner of the laugh was none other than Marx, finally catching up to Kirby and his friends.

Marx landed via his telepathy and sneered at Kirby, "Bah, three Dream Stones already?! You kids don't mess around do you?!"

"What a bad time to run into this twisted psychopath!" Tiff thought as she raised her guard.

"Who's this weirdo?!" Dedede asked with irritation.

Marx immediately took offense, "I'm Marx, I am the ruler of this planet!" he claimed madly. "Well, at least I will be as soon as I get all the Dream Stones!"

_"Man and I thought Dedede was bad with his own self proclamation, but this guy really is insane!"_ Tiff thought to herself.

Marx seemed to calm down a little bit, "You know, that little Warp Star of yours, is quite fast, isn't it Kirby? I thought I could slow you down, by taking your compass away, but still you managed to beat me to each an every Dream Stone, thus far. I was wondering how you still knew just where to look and upon seeing that little fairy girl's power I now know! Perhaps I should have destroyed her when I had the chance, she's much more effective than this jewel…, but even so I still have you to deal with Kirby. You are obviously the top dog in this little gang of yours and I need to slow you down. So prepare yourselves!" Marx announced with madness.

Before Dedede or Tiff could even move, they became entangled by thick powerful vines that sprung forth from beneath them. Kirby on the other hand, dodged them effortlessly.

"Kirby, help, I can't…, breathe!" Tiff shouted as she struggled in vain.

"Yeah, get us down from here already these thorns don't tickle you know!" Dedede added in frustration.

Marx stared at Kirby intently, "I don't know how you managed to dodge my vines, but if you don't want me to drown your friends in the oasis then I suggest you hand over the Dream Stones!" he bribed.

The moment Marx finished his sentence, Kirby appeared within a breaths distance of Marx and he delivered a hard punch to Marx's jaw. Thanks to Kirby's new found power, Kirby dealt an enormous amount of damage with just a single punch.

Marx's cheek swelled and turned red, his speech slurred, "H-how did'ju get sho shtrong?!"

Kirby continued to mutilate Marx's face with rock crushing punches in an attempt to force Marx to release his friends. Then, Kirby paused suddenly with an odd feeling; Marx did not seem to be ignoring the pain and instead, receded into a maniacal laughter. "Pound me all you like Kirby, while I followed you I figured out a way to completely disable your copy ability!" he claimed as he regained use of his speech. Marx went into a strange chant as Kirby continuing to smash his face in.

With a sudden pause of dead silence, Marx finished his incantation and he belched up a green fog. The fog surrounded Kirby and entered his mouth. The effect of the spell was quick and merciless, Kirby began feeling extremely nauseous and his skin turned pale with a touch of a sickly green color. Kirby backed off as he felt the contents of his stomach rising against his will. Kirby regurgitated all of his special abilities including, the Shimmering Sword, Sandstorm and Spike Shield.

Marx nearly keeled over from laughter, "How do you like my little curse Kirby?!" he taunted boastfully. "I had to find a way to keep you from copying people's powers and I figured out that you swallow things to copy them. So the solution was easy, if you can't hold anything in your gut, you can't copy anyone! In retrospect, your threat to me is now been reduced to that of a cockroach! FEEL MY WRATH KIRBY!"

As Marx enjoyed his newly gained foothold in battle, another challenger approached with great zeal. Before anyone, Kirby noticed his mechanical doppelganger coming in from the distance while copying the Jet ability.

With great speed or even intentionally or unintentionally, Jet Mecha Kirby flew through Marx's vines, destroying them. "What's this?!" Marx said with surprise. Tiff and King Dedede were freed from Marx's grasp and Tiff dropped her bag which contained the party's Dream Stones. When the bag hit the ground the Dream Stones scattered all over the ground.

Marx pushed Kirby aside with one of his vines and proceeded to take the Dream Stones for himself. King Dedede instantly caught on to Marx's plan as he regained his senses. Pulling a Kirby, King Dedede attempted to inhale the Dream Stones to prevent them from falling into Marx's possession. Unfortunately, Dedede only managed to rescue the Citrine Sandstone, while the Emerald Amber and Sapphire Pearl were scooped up by Marx.

Marx laughed triumphantly despite knowing that King Dedede had swallowed the Citrine Sandstone. As Marx enjoyed himself, the vine that held the Emerald Amber was suddenly, shredded by Mecha Kirby. In a flash, Jet Mecha Kirby snatched the Emerald Amber and instead of fighting or even returning for the Sapphire Pearl, he simply flew off over the horizon. Marx instantly became enraged by this, "Who does that bucket of bolts think he is?!"

Completely forgetting about Kirby and his friends, Marx sprouted his wings and went in hot pursuit of Kirby's mechanical doppelganger. Ribbon turned to Tiff, "Tiff call Kirby's Warp Star, we have to go after them!"

"Kabu, send the Warp Star!" Tiff shouted.

"Warp Star!" Kabu bellowed from afar. In an instant, Kirby's main form of transportation arrived and scooped up him and his friends.

Tiff noticed very quickly that Kirby had a hard time controlling his Warp Star, "Kirby, I know Marx did something awful to you but, you have to hold on!"

Waddle Dee contacted Ribbon, "Hey you guys, that rat Marx and Mecha Kirby are headed towards Cloudy Park. If you guys can catch up to them and take the Dream Stones back you can defeat them and head to Cloudy Park from there. Otherwise, you might end up chasing those two over the entire planet!"

Upon catching up to Marx and Mecha Kirby, Kirby and his party noticed an inexplicably enormous storm and the Dark Matter that had already began to infest this area. "What's with this huge storm?" Tiff asked astonished.

Waddle Dee telepathically explained, "No way, this is why the Dark Matter took so long getting to Sand Canyon from Ripple Field! They were already concentrating on Cloudy Park! That hurricane is a protective barrier against invaders and it looks like the Dark Matter is having a rough time penetrating the defenses, lucky for us!"

Suddenly, Kirby began to feel Marx's spell hit its final stage and he passed out. With the driver unconscious, the Warp Star veered too close to the protective hurricane-like storm that served as a barricade for Cloudy Park. "Kirby, why are you sleepin' at a time like this?" Dedede panicked.

Tiff and Ribbon attempted to wake Kirby, "Kirby what's wrong with you?! Please wake up!" Tiff begged.

"Please Kirby, get up!" Ribbon added. No matter how much his friends pleaded, Kirby did not stir. Kirby's Warp Star headed into the storm and his friends shut their eyes tightly and braced themselves for what was about to occur.

*Unknown Territory*

King Dedede opened his eyes slowly and lifted his body up with great effort. Dedede looked around groggily and he realized that he was located on a beach of some kind. Further inland was a rather dense jungle. The skies were clear and the sun was shining, indicating that the Dark Matter has not been here yet.

Suddenly, Dedede's attention was grabbed by a rustling bush. However, Dedede's anticipation was cut off after Waddle Dee, Ribbon and Adeleine popped out from behind it. "Hey, there he is!" Adeleine said happily.

What was left of Kirby's party regrouped and regained their senses. Ribbon began to speak, "I can't find Kirby anywhere, oh, I hope he's okay…," she said with intense worry.

"Yeah, we can't find Tiff either…," Adeleine said solemnly.

"Oh, poor Tiff, she was probably swallowed up by the Barricane…," Waddle Dee said depressively.

"Hey, where are we anyway…?" Dedede asked curiously.

The party looked around, but Waddle Dee recognized something, "Hey, isn't that… the Castle of Cake?" he said pointing to a colorful cake shaped castle in the distance. "If that's the Castle of Cake, then this place must be…., Crescent Moon Island…"

Adeleine responded to Waddle Dee, "Crescent Moon Island, isn't this the uncharted island that Grill told us that Marx was from?"

"Hmm, and I was thinking of makin' a golf course for my country club that was based on that castle," Dedede mentioned on a totally unrelated note.

Waddle Dee walked further out onto the beach and peered into the distance. He noticed something to the east, "Hey, that's Cloudy Park, I can see the storm from here!"

"Do you think the storm surrounding Cloudy Park, shot us all the way over here?" Adeleine asked.

"By the way things look, that's seems to be what happened," Waddle Dee explained.

"Let's head over to the castle, even if it's empty, there's sure to be a village nearby, maybe they've seen Kirby or Tiff!" Ribbon said trying to lighten the mood.

"That's probably our best bet at this point, we might even find the two on the way there," Waddle Dee added. With Waddle Dee leading the party, they headed back into the jungle with haste.

*Unknown Village*

The party eventually came to a quiet town that looked much like Cappy Town with the exception that it was heavily circus themed and a large quantity of Cappies were crowded around a medical building. Waddle Dee approached the building and managed to look through the window. To his and everyone's surprise, in the bed, lay a seemingly peacefully sleeping Kirby.

Waddle Dee and the others managed to fight their way through the curious crowd and into the doctor's office. "Hello, can I help you folks?" he asked with slight frustration in his voice. The doctor was a Cappy with white messy hair, a bushy mustache and beard and goofy thick glasses. He wore a typical white coat with a stethoscope around his neck.

Waddle Dee spoke up, "Uh, the little pink guy you have in the next room, is a friend of ours, so can we… see him?" he stammered.

"Oh, is that right?" the doctor said with a sign of relief. "He was found on the beach by our friendly circus troupe."

Suddenly, three entities made themselves known as they entered from a waiting room to the right. The three looked exactly like Marx, but with a few alterations in costumes and slight facial features and not to mention, that one happened to be female. The largest one had a jesters cap with three protrusions instead of two, with bells on it and a frilly collar around his neck rather than a bowtie, but looked identical to Marx otherwise. The second male was wearing the same cap as the first save for inverted red and blue colors, also with bells. He wore goofy thick glasses, had buck teeth and wore a red bowtie with curl tip shoes. The female, looked similar to her peers save for a jester cap like Marx's and a tuft of green hair poking out from the forehead and short hair framing the back of her head. She had alluring eyes and a lightly freckled face, a large pink bowtie and large brown clown shoes, which were the same as all the others.

"Hello there fellows, nice day is it not?" the main one said with a cheery attitude that was nothing like that of Marx. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Lax, to my left is Dax and this lovely little lady is Nax and I am the leader of this troupe! Welcome to our cozy little paradise, here on Crescent Moon Island, this is Star Fruit Village!"

"Uh, well thank you!" Adeleine replied cheerfully. "You guys are nothing like Marx!"

Upon hearing that name, the troupe froze as if they had seen a ghost. "A-are you saying that you've met that dangerous mental case?!" Dax asked in a cold sweat.

"Met him?" Ribbon asked rhetorically. "We've fought him…"

"Yeah, he keeps going on about ruling the world or something," Waddle Dee stated. "Don't worry though, once we collect the Dream Stones, he won't be ruling anything!"

"Oh boy, this is worse than I thought," Nax said with worry. :Has his mental sickness gotten that bad already?"

"I believe at this point its only right to explain to you a few things about Marx," Lax stated with a sigh.

"Oh, please do," Ribbon urged politely.

Lax took a big sigh, "Well, where should I start…, ah, this seems appropriate." He said quietly. "Marx was always a troubled child and was bullied often. Once his bullying stopped he had no trust for others and always believed someone was making fun of him behind his back. Eventually he became very paranoid."

Dax continued, "He believed his bullying was thanks to his ancestor's creation of the Dream Stone, the Amethyst Aggregate. Thinking he needed to escape from ridicule, he moved away and traveled from place to place."

Nax took over, "Marx tried living in all these new places, but from what I heard his paranoia caused so much trouble with other people that he committed crimes and eventually was banished from most of them."

"That's when Marx returned here and shut himself inside the abandoned Castle of Cake for what seemed to be years," Lax added. "We suspect that being alone in that place drove Marx overboard. He emerged not too long ago, with the Dream Stone and claimed that the spirits in the Dream Fountain, aka, Nightmares whispered to him, bullied him and called him names and maybe even possessed him."

"We believe that Marx became a Nightmare himself as his psyche was nearly non existent upon his emerging from the castle," Dax continued.

"His powers drastically increased as well and announced to all of us that he would rule the planet and force the inhabitants to do his bidding. So we believe that Marx traded much of his soul for power by use of the Dream Stone and whatever nightmares he fell with," Nax explained. "After that, Marx took off and began his attempt at gathering all the Dream Stones."

"So that's Marx's story, huh?" Waddle Dee said as it all soaked in.

"Sad, if he had just learned to trust and forgive people, all this could have been avoided," Ribbon stated.

"Yes, tragic it is, especially for someone who was supposed to love making others laugh rather than cry," Lax said solemnly. "I'm truly sorry about you having to meet with Marx in his condition, but it seems your friend, Kirby is the one we should be apologizing to."

"Why's that?" Adeleine asked quizzically.

"It seems that Marx has cursed your friend with permanent nausea," Dax said flatly. "The only way to rid Kirby of his nausea is to break the curse and I can help you with that!" he said cheering up.

"Really, you can cure him?!" Ribbon asked ecstatically.

"Sure, all I need is a Bell Plume Flower, Spring Water and some cake mix, not any of that off brand kind either," Dax explained. "I already have the other minor ingredients, if you can get the other three for me I can whip up a snack that will make Kirby feel like a million bucks!"

"Uh, okay, so where can we find these things?" Waddle Dee asked.

"You can get the cake mix at the shop in this town, but the other two are held in the catacombs of the Castle of Cake," Nax informed.

"Well guys, shall we give Kirby a hand?" Waddle Dee asked his friends.

"Yeah, now it's our turn to help Kirby!" Adeleine said bravely.

Dedede crossed his arms and turned up his face, "Humph, I don't like it, but whatever…"

"I hope we can find Tiff while were at it…," Ribbon thought with worry.

The party left the doctor's office and began to survey the town, hoping that Tiff would have shown herself. As well, the party also stopped by the shop to pick up a few things. Waddle Dee purchased a couple of food items, "Um, excuse me, do you have any cake mix?"

The store clerk thought for a moment, "Oh yes, it's our last bag, here you go!" he said cheerfully. Waddle Dee took the bag after paying and left the store. The party ate a hearty lunch and began searching around town some more. To no surprise, they met up with the Shaman from Citrine City, hiding in a back alley.

"Well, fancy meeting you here, hmm, where's the little pink one?" the shaman asked curiously.

"Uh, he's resting right now," Waddle Dee explained uneasily.

"Ah, no doubt from overusing his newfound power," the shaman chuckled not really knowing the reason. "I have found the location to the Book of N'or Volume Two; it's within the Castle of Cake."

Waddle Dee stared the shaman down hoping this book to be a little more than just a coloring book, "Alright, we'll try and keep our eyes open for it," Waddle Dee said suspiciously.

With nothing left of interest in town, the party left and ventured into the dense jungle. The party met with stronger more pumped up versions of animal-like creatures they had met before and some new ones. Finally, at long last, the party reached a stone castle, that was old and greatly worn down from time. "Well, here we are guys, the Castle of Cake…," Waddle Dee said with anticipation.

The party crossed the moat via the broken in half drawbridge and entered the castle. Inside was a large circular room with two paths, one left and the other leading to the right. An enormous slightly decayed wooden door stood at the back of the musty grey stone room waiting to be opened. The party decided to take the path to their left first. The path followed the circular shape of the castle and once the party reached the end of the hall it elevated to another hall above it that followed the opposite direction of the one they came from.

Waddle Dee made the decision to trek the hallway and it lead to a door that was above the entrance from downstairs. The party came to a rickety door and they entered the room. The room was another circular room that was filled to the brim with spikes. Spikes lined the walls and the floor and even created a maze-like path through them. Suddenly, a gate barred the door behind them and a series of traps were sprung. Large stone pillars also lined with spikes, rose and fell as well as spiked platforms that were attached with chains, dropped and rose again with a creepy rhythm.

"Oh, wow…, now this is a scary room…," Waddle Dee said while he shivered.

Suddenly, Dedede heard a voice come from within him, "Huh, do ya'll here that or is it just me?"

"I think it's inside you Dedede, why not throwing up the Dream Stone?" Adeleine suggested as she raised her finger.

Dedede regurgitated the Citrine Sandstone and without wiping it off, handed it to Waddle Dee, "Ew that feels yucky…"

Biggolem's voice could now be heard clearly, "What's with you people?" he said agitated. "You defeat me and gain use of the Dream Stone, yet you completely neglect its use!"

"What do you mean?" Ribbon asked stunned.

Biggolem sighed, "Each Dream Stone can manipulate the world around it in some way. In this case you have the Citrine Sandstone, which has the power to manipulate land, minerals and earth, if you don't like the way the land is around you because it is too hazardous than ask the Citrine Sandstone to change the terrain!"

"Sorry we're still kinda new at this sorta stuff…," Waddle Dee said bashfully. "Well, here it goes!" Waddle Dee shouted as he raised the Citrine Sandstone. "I wish that these spikes were removed from this room!"

The Citrine Sandstone shined brightly as the stone walls in the room changed instantaneously into a clay-like substance. The iron spikes were absorbed into the walls around them as were the traps, making them useless. After the spikes vanished, the walls hardened a turned back into hard stone. Now that the spikes were gone, a mechanical lift was sitting vacant, alone at the back of the room. The party took the lift to wherever its destination led them. Waddle Dee and friends found themselves in a lighthouse-like structure. From this position, they could see three other structures just like the one they were currently occupying.

Waddle Dee lit the torch at the center and it glowed brilliantly. A large noise could be heard near the entrance to the castle. Waddle Dee realized what was going on, "I get this now, in books I've read, the Castle of Cake was built with these four towers and it got its name because at night when all four towers were lit up, the castle's silhouette resembled a birthday cake."

"Yeah, the sources I collected said that the name sort a stuck so the builders added some cake-like stone decorations for kicks," Dedede mentioned.

"Do you suppose that shaking we just heard was because we lit this torch?" Adeleine asked curiously. "I think if we light all four torches that big wooden door at the entrance will open."

"Let's give it a shot!" Ribbon cheered.

The party moved to the next room and it was guarded by a stone block puzzle, however, by use of the Citrine Sandstone, the puzzle was no longer a puzzle. The Citrine Sandstone made the last two puzzles laughable as well. With all four towers lit, the large wooden door opened and granted passage into a large room. The large room was the final room before the throne room. Square stone pillars were scattered throughout the room that stood as platforms in a large pit. By use of the Dream Stone, the normal way of solving the puzzle was thrown out the door as a wish was made to make a bridge from the stone pillars.

The party entered the next room and found a large elevator inside. The sign next to it read, "Up: Throne Room and Dining Hall. Down: Catacombs, Mystic Pond. Note: No Guests are allowed at the Mystic Pond!"

"Hey guys, I think this elevator's broken down," Adeleine said as she pointed out.

"Not to worry, the Citrine Sandstone can take care of that!" Waddle Dee said confidently. Waddle Dee made a wish for a passage down to the catacombs. The jammed elevator platform morphed into a series of stairs that allowed access to the catacombs below.

The party effortlessly traversed the catacombs and found a small treasure room built underground with a mystically glowing lake with a small island with a patch of blue Bell Plume Flowers growing on it. Most of the treasures that once piled on the stone floor were gone, probably pilfered long ago by petty thieves. All that remained was a pile of old dusty magic spell books, and a few gold coins and some beads strewn across the floor. With another wish on the Citrine Sandstone a muddy path was created. Waddle Dee picked a few of the flowers and scooped up some of the spring water. However, as the party crossed the muddy path back to the stone floor an odd rumble shook the underground room. Then suddenly, a gate from the ceiling opened a droves of treasure began flowing down into the room. Gold coins, precious metal bars and ingots, jewels of all kinds flooded the room. Waddle Dee and the others managed to unbury themselves and as Waddle Dee poked his head out a strange object hit him on the head from above. Adeleine took notice to the object and found it to be the Book of N'or Volume Two. Adeleine was astonished at their good fortune as she stored the book safely away.

"Alright, can we get out of here now?" Waddle Dee asked dizzily.

Dedede noticed something strange, "Hey guys, now what do you suppose that is?" he said pointing at a large triple layer cake standing oddly at the center of the room.

"I-I have no clue what a triple layer chocolate cake is doing down here!" Waddle Dee shouted with frustration. The party approached the cake with caution and Waddle Dee gave it a small poke. The cake made an odd noise and seemed to shiver slightly, waving the two large wafers like arms. "D-did this thing just move?"

As Waddle Dee finished his sentence a pair of eyes appeared on the cake and glared at Waddle Dee. "Yikes, this is no cake, it's a nightmare!"

"It must be a remnant, a left over from when Marx was here!" Ribbon deduced.

The cake spoke, "Welcome, I am Bundt and you people look like thieves to me! Ohh, thieves make me so~ angry!" Bundt continued as its candles flared up. Its Cappy-like face grew angry as it began chanting spells.

"Wow the cake is not only alive but it's trying to attack us!" Waddle Dee warned.

Bundt had many strange spells, mostly drain attacks that sapped ones life force and many others that resembled magic tricks. It's most defining feature was its regeneration. No matter how many times the party struck Bundt, it was able to reform itself. Bundt laughed triumphantly as it giggled and jostled.

Dedede shoved Waddle Dee aside entranced by its dancing, "I don't care if it is alive, it looks mighty tasty!" he said with delight. Imitating Kirby, Dedede sucked up the cake one portion at a time as it screeched rather comically. After he was done he seemed unsatisfied, "Yuck, the frosting was all stale…"

Dedede then began to cough as he coughed up a candle. Bundt's voice echoed off the cave walls, "Let's party, everyone loves presents!" Dedede shrugged as he attached gave Bundt's Candle to Adeleine, who wiped the spit from it.

"Ew…," Waddle Dee and Adeleine moaned in unison.

*Star Fruit Village*

All of Kirby's friends sat at his bed side waiting for Nax to return with Kirby's miracle cure. Suddenly, Nax opened the door and came in with a lovely small cake, "This lovely soft cake, that's mixed with the Bell Plume Flower is sure to settle Kirby's stomach and break Marx's curse."

Nax gently opened Kirby's mouth and fed him the cake in one bite. Thankfully, Kirby did not regurgitate it and the bright healthy pink color of his skin began to return. Kirby's friends began to celebrate in joy, all with the exception of Ribbon who detached herself from the party as she felt a familiar powerful, dark presence. Adeleine took notice, "Hey, Ribbon what's the matter with you?"

Waddle Dee recognized Ribbon's terror, "No, you can't be serious…, it's… it's him isn't it…."

Ribbon mumbled, "He's here…"

"Who's here?" Dedede asked quizzically.

The color faded slightly from Waddle Dee's face as he looked at the ground, "It's Kryl…, and he's found us hasn't he…?"

Ribbon managed to get a hold on herself, "Yes, he seems to be at the beach and I think he's looking for us…"

"We have to hold him off until Kirby can completely recover," Waddle Dee said nervously. "Nax, how long until Kirby get's his strength back?"

"Um, it should be no more than about ten minutes I guess," Nax informed.

Dedede and Adeleine were puzzled, "What's going on you guys?" Adeleine asked.

"I'll explain later, right now we have to intercept Kryl before he finds this village and levels it!" Waddle Dee urged.

"Okay, if you say so," Adeleine said dumbfounded.

Ribbon added, "I'll stay with Kirby until he recovers and then we'll join up with you."

"Okay, that might work, after all, I think Dedede, Adeleine and I are enough to hold Kryl off for at least ten minutes," Waddle Dee speculated.

Not sure what really was going on, Adeleine and Dedede followed Waddle Dee. Before he confronted Kryl however, Waddle Dee stopped by the Shaman and handed him his book. "Ah, thank you young one, I always wanted to read this story as a child, but I could never get a hold of this pop up book!" the shaman said cheerfully as he giggled at the childish pop ups. Once again the party face planted into the ground in disbelief.

The Shaman snapped his fingers in Waddle Dee's direction and he began to feel strange. Waddle Dee felt a large surge of power awaken within him and he felt ready for a fight. "Thanks Mr. Shaman, I really needed that!" Waddle Dee said vigorously.

The Shaman chuckled, "We'll be seeing each other again," he said happily as he vanished once more. The party checked themselves again to make sure they had everything at their disposal. What remained of Kirby's party sped off with anticipation to confront the dark being known as Kryl.

*End of Chapter*


	15. Ch 14: The Terror of Kryl

Kirby Right Back at Ya!

Odyssey of Dreams

By ChronoWeapon

Chapter 14: The Terror of Kryl

As Waddle Dee, Adeleine and King Dedede rushed to the beach side to find their terrifying adversary, Ribbon stopped, "Hey hold on guys," she urged. The party gave her their full attention, "I hate to leave you, but I think I'll stay back at the village a bring Kirby to the battle when he recovers."

"Alright, we don't need Kryl getting his filthy nubs on you anyway," Waddle Dee stated.

"Yeah, don't worry Ribbon I'm sure we can handle this guy!" Adeleine said optimistically.

"How tough can he possibly be it's three against one?" Dedede asked rhetorically.

"Thanks you guys, Kirby has some really great friends!" Ribbon said as she was reassured. Ribbon about faced and began heading back out towards the village while Waddle Dee and the others made their way to the beach.

As Waddle Dee and the others stepped onto the beach, they sensed a strong feeling of dread and uneasiness. Suddenly, a dark figure came into view as it approached from the watery beach side. The figure vanished and seemed to appear elsewhere, this occurred multiple times until the figure decided to stay in one spot. Finally, appearing no less than maybe ten feet away, the dark shadow revealed itself to be Kryl. This time however, he was missing his skull helmet and his gunmetal colored shoulder pads were damaged. His raven-like wings turned into a severely tattered cape and he carried his cleaver over his right shoulder. Kryl grinned evilly at Waddle Dee and his friends, "Ah, we meet once again, I see Kirby has made a few more friends while I was away," he said rather softly with his deep gritty voice.

Adeleine broke out into a minor sweat as she examined Kryl, "He looks just like Kirby, h-he is like a dark caricature of Kirby!"

"What is this, there's more than one Kirby?!" Dedede thought with astonishment.

"Man, I hate this guy, but he does seem to have lost some of his power. Then again, that's not saying very much…," Waddle Dee thought as beads of sweat rolled down his forehead. "Wait, if this guy's still alive then that must mean that Meta Knight…, no, that can't be…"

Kryl glared at Waddle Dee, "Waddle Dee, tell me something," he commanded.

"What," Waddle Dee responded harshly.

"Where is the pink child? You called him, what was it…, Kirby?" Kryl asked.

"None of your beeswax!" Waddle Dee responded harshly.

"Now, now, don't tell me he's hiding from me?" Kryl asked with suspicion.

"Kirby would never hide from someone like you!" Adeleine lashed out.

"I know that little human," Kryl responded as his eyes shifted towards Adeleine. "Well then, maybe you can at least answer me this, who was that nasty little knight that interfered during our last negotiation, and what does such a powerful being mean to any of you?"

"You mean Meta Knight?" Waddle Dee asked.

"Ah yes, that's what he called himself, if I remember correctly," Kryl stated.

"He's my loyal, servant!" Dedede announced.

"Ah, than you must be the self proclaimed ruler of Dreamland, King Dedede, am I right?" Kryl asked with growing anticipation. "The Dark Matter informed me on everything about you while you were under their control as well as the little human girl."

"Aw crud, that's not a good," Waddle Dee moaned.

"Anyway, about this Meta Knight, I could sense it behind that mask he wears, he's just like me and Kirby isn't he?!" Kryl said in almost fanatical way.

Waddle Dee and the others all looked at each other in confusion, "H-has anyone actually seen Meta Knight without his mask on?" Waddle Dee asked know just as curious as Kryl.

"No, come to think of it, he's been my loyal servant for quite a long time now and I've never even seen his face!" Dedede said as he scratched his chin.

"I've never even met Meta Knight yet, so I don't know either," Adeleine stated.

Kryl seemed a little frustrated now, "I can assure you that he is indeed a member of the same race that me and that pink little brat, I just need to tear off that mask for proof!"

Wait, you speak as though Meta Knight's still alive!" Waddle Dee said with surprise.

"Of course he's alive you twit, if I had defeated him I wouldn't be complaining about his face now would I?" Kryl said with anger.

"This makes no sense, if he defeated you, then why are you still alive?!" Waddle Dee asked puzzled.

Kryl chuckled lightly, "Meta Knight should really learn to check and see if his opponents are truly defeated. Then again, the Dark Matter has revived me before so it's no surprise that they would a second time!"

"Great, the Dark Matter can resurrect this guy? It must have something to do with how he's possessed…, Ribbon did mention he was possessed in a different manner," Waddle Dee thought.

Kryl took one more look at the party, "Hmm, let's have some fun shall we?" Waddle Dee and the others took a defensive stance after hearing Kryl's suggestion. "Hold it, let's do this one on one, it'll last longer that way. By the way, Waddle Dee, your power seems to have increased substantially since the last time we met, so I'll do you last!"

King Dedede stood up first, "Heh, if I can't beat up Kirby, than you'll just have to take his place!"

"So, its Kirby's 'Heavy Weapons Helper', that's up first is it?" Kryl said as he grinned menacingly. "I'll tell you what, I won't use my Cleaver on any of you, and I'll give you a handicap, I won't use any of my weapons!"

"Suit yo-self!" Dedede said happily as he raised his hammer. Kryl tossed his meat cleaver across the beach and as it landed, it cut itself easily into a large rock.

Dedede rushed Kryl and attempted to bombard him with hammer swings. Even though Kryl was using no copy abilities he made light of Dedede's great strength by simply dodging Dedede's hammer with ease. Even though Dedede missed his intended target with every single swing he obliterated anything that took Kryl's place. While he was not much for speed, Dedede's strength was admired by Kryl, "You have such great strength, it's a shame you can't hit me with it though, why don't you try something else?"

Kryl delivered a hard kick to Dedede's gut and it sent him flying into the sand dunes.

Dedede picked himself up and brushed off his robe, "I got a few more tricks up my sleeve!" he announced as he equipped his Iron Mask. Once again, the mechanical hammer appeared and Dedede planted it into the ground and used its massive flamethrower function and an enormous wave of fire engulfed Kryl. However, Kryl managed to resist much of the damage by shrouding himself with his cape. Kryl was momentarily aghast for a few seconds after the fire dispersed. Dedede took the opportunity to fire a volley of three rockets at Kryl while was still trying to brush off the flames.

Kryl noticed the rockets however, "What's this, I can't dodge those, oh but wait, I don't need to!" he said as he inhaled all three rockets. In an instant he exhaled the rockets back at Dedede and the explosion threw Dedede to the ground once more.

"Just you wait I'm not done yet!" Dedede said as he replaced his Iron Mask with his Bronze Mask. Dedede's mechanical hammer was replaced with a large flail that had a Gordo on the end instead of the usual mace. This weapon was aptly known as the Gordo Flail. The Bronze Mask was Gordo-like in appearance, having a crown of spikes that lined the forehead and a wider visor.

"This is new…," Kryl said flatly. Dedede began spinning the staff and the Gordo on the end did not seem to mind at all. Dedede spun it so well and so fast that it resembled helicopter blades and it began picking up sand. "What's the use if you can't reach me wit-," Kryl's speech was cut off as the Gordo on the end of the Flail smashed him in the face and shoved him back a considerable distance. Waddle Dee and Adeleine cheered Dedede on with joy.

Dedede laughed haughtily, "I bet you didn't know I could press a button on this thing to make it extend did you?!"

Although Kryl's face was damaged and his lips bled only slightly, he did not seem to really feel it and he smiled evilly, "What a nasty little weapon you got there…, I WANT IT!" Kryl, like all his brethren could, attempted to inhale King Dedede.

Dedede on the other hand was much too large to inhale and he chuckled, "What's the matter, can't inhale me?" he said as he patted his gut.

Kryl cut off the inhale, "Not with this version anyway, it looks like I'll just have to use a Super Inhale for you tubby," he said as he opened his mouth again. Dedede quickly noticed that his body began to move as Kryl's inhale became stronger. In an instant, Kryl's ordinary inhale increased more than ten fold. Dedede's heavy body, like a leaf in the wind, flew towards Kryl and he swallowed King Dedede with ease.

Adeleine and Waddle Dee were shocked at what just transpired, "S-super Inhale how did he…," Waddle Dee said in horror. Kryl transformed and now wore King Dedede's hat on top of his head.

Kryl laughed deeply, "A strength boost is always welcome!" he said with joy. "Hmm, not much on brains though…"

*Star Fruit Village*

Ribbon sat quietly at Kirby's bedside as he slowly, but surely improved, "Oh Kirby, please get better quickly, your friends need you!"

*Meanwhile*

Adeleine and Waddle Dee were quickly wondering what they should do, while Kryl played around with Dedede's abilities and added strength. "I think we should both attack him Adeleine," Waddle Dee whispered.

"No, the original plan was just flattened, rolled up and tossed aside, we need to rework our strategy now that we've lost Dedede," Adeleine stated.

"Alright, I'm open to any plans, have anything in mind?" Waddle Dee asked.

Adeleine placed her fist in front of her mouth and dropped her head slightly and immersed herself in thought, "Let's see, it's become apparent that we aren't yet ready to completely beat this guy, at least, not without Meta Knight and Kirby," she thought.

"Well Adeleine, have you thought of anything?" Waddle Dee said timidly.

"Unfortunately, the only action I can think of is to buy Kirby some more time to recover," Adeleine concluded. "If we act together we will only waste time!"

"Adeleine, I don't mean to sound, uh, negative, but it's already been well past ten minutes, don't you think Kirby should be on his way by now?" Waddle Dee asked with worry.

"Ten minutes was just a lousy estimate, Marx's curse might have been a little bit tougher than we thought," Adeleine explained glumly.

"Fair enough…, are you going then…?" Waddle Dee asked frightfully hoping he would not be left alone.

"Yes, don't worry though, if I fall, just give him a good hard whack for me would you!" Adeleine smiled cutely.

Suddenly, Waddle Dee remembered something, "That's right, if Kryl's anything like Kirby, then taking a critical hit will cause his body to reject his stolen powers! That means even if Adeleine were to fall, if I can just hit Kryl hard enough, he might cough up the both of them!"

Adeleine winked at Waddle Dee in a cutesy fashion and then immediately turned her attention to Kryl. As Adeleine approached Kryl, Kryl left his cloud nine stupor and focused on Adeleine, "So, now it's Kirby's Elementalist Helper, that approaches," he said. "You know your species, what do they call you, human beings?" Kryl asked rhetorically. "Are particularly interesting, such a resilient and magnificent race…, you know the Dark Matter and many others believe that Shiver Star was once the human home world…, but that is still under speculation so it seems. Most of the humans in this solar system share the fairy home world, Ripple Star, with them. It wouldn't surprise me however, if Shiver Star was once your world as it seemed to just…, appear out of nowhere along with your people…, heh, listen to me, going on about this and that, but what do I know. Well then, let's get this started shall we?" he finished. Kryl charged Adeleine instantaneously and whipped out King Dedede's hammer.

Adeleine however, quickly caught on and dodged just barely as she was thrown back due to the force of the hammer hitting the sand, "Hey, I thought you said you weren't going to use weapons!" Adeleine shouted angrily.

Kryl chuckled, "Correction, I said I wouldn't use MY weapons, last time I checked, this hammer belongs to your portly, loudmouthed friend."

Adeleine grunted in anger as she brought herself back up, "Alright, all I need is a momentary distraction…," she thought cleverly. Adeleine took her signature paint brush out and jumped into the air. Like all the other times before Adeleine summoned an enormous wave of paint that hit in all possible directions, coating whatever it touched with elementally enchanted paint.

Kryl stood in the paint's way as it moved closer, "What, using your best attack so soon?!" he finished as he was drenched in the explosive waves of enchanted paint. "Ehw yuck!" he moaned as he was drenched in the paint.

Adeleine was astounded at Kryl's resilience. Even though Kryl's body was covered from head to toe in enchanted paint, he did not seem to really feel any pain from it. Kryl managed to wipe off most of the paint, however his lackluster armor was now painted a myriad of colors and his cape was drenched albeit the same color due to it was already colored black. Kryl was slightly annoyed, "Ick, thanks for ruining my armor and my dimensional cape…," he said sarcastically.

Waddle Dee stared down Kryl from afar, "Why doesn't this guy feel any pain?" he thought quietly to himself. "I wonder…"

Adeleine took out her compact and attempted to paint her face. However, her spell was interrupted by a tremor and she goofed up the make up as she fell over. The tremor came from Kryl and his use of King Dedede's hammer, "You know, one on one your powers are… a little lacking. You need a moment to paint your face so you can transform. Perhaps you should have upgraded your human form before depending so heavily on the creatures you can mimic!" he stated.

Adeleine did not respond, "….," she moaned. Adeleine rose to her feet again and wiped the make up from her face only to see that Kryl had vanished from her sight.

Waddle Dee shouted a warning, "Watch out Adeleine, behind you!"

However, it was a few seconds too late, Kryl performed another super inhale and gulped down Adeleine with more ease than Dedede. Just as before with King Dedede, Adeleine's bright red beret appeared on Kryl's head. Kryl laughed deeply as he went into his own little world, "Well, an endless source of elemental power, not to mention the powerful 'Paint' ability. With this girl's ability alone, I can literally paint this planet with fire! The additional intellect is also a welcome addition!"

Waddle Dee was both afraid and infuriated as he fought to hold back a few tears. "You beast, what kind of monster are you?!" he shouted in despair.

Kryl turned to Waddle Dee, "You know the only thing I really hate about humans is how awful they taste…"

*Star Fruit Village*

As Ribbon watched Kirby she noticed that he began to stir and slowly open his eyes, "Kirby, your awake!"

"Poyo!" he announced loudly as he leaped out of bed completely revitalized and as chipper as ever. Ribbon turned to Kirby and explained what was happening.

*Meanwhile*

Waddle Dee rushed Kryl and the two began to trade physical blows, most of which were smash kicks and vulcan punches. "Not bad for a Waddlekin, your abilities have…, strangely increased more than I expected," Kryl said upon breaking the fight. "Your even able to keep up with me somewhat even after I swallowed your friends. Curious, where'd you get so much strength in such a small amount of time? I understand you've been in heavy combat with nightmares and other monsters since we last met, but that shouldn't be enough for you to get this much better…"

"You don't have to worry about something like that!" Waddle Dee assured as he rushed Kryl again. Waddle Dee seemed to gain the upper hand with his superior agility. For someone outside the battle, witnessing the bone breaking combos that Waddle Dee delivered would make that person make a bet that Waddle Dee would win.

The fight broke off again and Kryl was pretty damaged, regardless, he seemed as though he did not feel it as he chuckled, "I'm not even feeling your attacks, you may have superior speed, but when your stamina runs out, I will catch you!"

Waddle Dee pulled out the Citrus Sandstone, "Try avoiding this Kryl!" he said as he made a wish.

"What, a Dream Stone!" Kryl said in surprise. As Kryl stood in disbelief, his body was swallowed by the sand that had been transformed into clay via the Citrine Sandstone. The clay-like tendrils wrapped around Kryl and bound him in place. Waddle Dee took the golden opportunity to deliver a well placed heavy uppercut. Kryl shouted as Waddle Dee's attack hit him so hard it dislodged Kryl from his bindings.

Kryl fell face down into the sand and did not seem to move, "That was for Adeleine!" Waddle Dee announced. "That should have been a strong enough attack…, for Adeleine to be set free."

As Kryl stirred, his entire left side of his face was forcibly dented in and mashed up, like someone had punched a hunk of clay. However, Kryl showed his superiority once more by taking a gulp of air and punching out the dent in his face. To Waddle Dee's surprise, Kryl did not cough up Adeleine or Dedede and Kryl took notice, "I see what you were trying to do there, but it won't work, not on me…," Kryl informed.

Waddle Dee was stunned and felt the dread once again taking root in his heart, "That should have been a hard enough hit for you to loose your lunch, why didn't you?!"

Kryl chuckled, "I'm not a child anymore, and I don't keep my copied victims in air bubbles in my stomach. Instead, your friends are entombed in my flesh, deep in my stomach."

"So that means…," Waddle Dee said with worry.

"That means that no matter how hard you hit me, I'll never loose them!" Kryl stated with an evil grin. Kryl dashed towards Waddle Dee using his wings and launched his assault. Waddle Dee managed to block a hard punch however; the punch seemed to be nothing more than a distraction as Kryl struck with low kick to Waddle Dee's foot. Waddle Dee danced around in pain, "There, that should put an end to your agility for the moment," Kryl said confidently. As Kryl approached Waddle Dee once again, he delivered a flip kick that knocked Waddle Dee into the sky. "Let's end this boy!" Kryl said as he executed another super inhale. Just like Adeleine and Dedede, Waddle Dee was swallowed up by the nightmarish Kryl. Kryl laughed triumphantly as Waddle Dee's cerulean do-rag appeared on his head. "Ah, Kirby's 'Light Weight Weapon's Helper' is helping me now, that little Waddle Dee gave me much more power than I thought!" Kryl sprouted wings, scooped up the Citrine Sandstone and his cleaver and flew over the jungle and headed towards Star Fruit Village.

*Star Fruit Village*

Ribbon's senses went off as she finished telling Kirby what his friends were accomplishing while he was out, "No…, Kryl must have…, won. I don't feel Waddle Dee or the others…," she said sorrowfully.

Then, Nax, Lax, and Dax entered the room, "Why so glum fairy girl?" asked Nax.

"I don't sense my friends anymore…, that means they've been defeated…," Ribbon said as she choked back her tears.

"Nonsense," Nax said cheerfully. "I sense them just fine, they are in that monsters belly, so they aren't in a very happy place, but they are alive."

Ribbon perked up, "Really, if that's true, then you must have incredible extrasensory powers!"

"It comes with being more experienced honey," Nax explained.

Dax approached Kirby and took out the book that Kirby had that listed the known compound abilities, "So sorry to go through your things Kirby, but after I reviewed this book I think I can help you a little more before you go out there and fight that horrid monster that will be here within a few minutes."

Lax took over, "It seems you have the innate ability to copy skills that you did not otherwise train for and upon reading this book we found that the Fighter, Suplex, Backdrop or even Throw can be combined in any fashion to give you a very powerful ability called 'Grandmaster' and according to this book 'Grandmaster' is ten times the power of any of your single fighting abilities and even has the moves of all the above!"

Nax took a step forward towards Kirby, "You can go ahead and copy us hon, my style of acrobatics should give you Suplex and Lax's awesome style should give you Backdrop," Nax instructed as she gave Kirby a piece of her training gear.

Kirby inhaled the training outfit and just as Nax predicted, Kirby transformed into Suplex Kirby. Kirby wore a dark blue bandanna and had a slight tan. Kirby suppressed the power and Lax followed the same procedure. Kirby transformed and unlike Fighter, Kirby wore a dark red bandanna and had a slight tan. Kirby suppressed Backdrop and proceeded to make a Compound ability. Unlike his efforts at Grill's tower, Kirby created the Grandmaster ability with no complications. Kirby roared with power, "I burn with fighting spirit!" he announced vigorously. Kirby wore a black bandanna with a gold stripe running through the center and he had a slight tan. Kirby then suppressed the ability for its later use.

"That's a good idea Kirby surprise your opponent by pulling that ability on him in a tight spot! Dax complimented. "Oh, by the way, I don't want to be the only one to not help you. Here take some of the things I juggle they should prove useful for a plan 'B' if something should go terribly wrong."

Kirby took a look at the myriad of sharp objects that Dax showed him and Kirby took a curved sword which gave him Cutter and a long sharp spike which gave Kirby his Needle ability. However, he did not have time to combine them before Ribbon sensed Kryl's approach, "Kirby, he's here we don't have anymore time left!"

*Outside*

Kryl was hovering menacingly above Star Fruit Village, "Oh~ Ribbon can Kirby come out to play?" he taunted. As Kryl landed in the town square, the citizens of the village cleared out in fear and the door to the doctor's office opened and Kirby emerged with a battle ready expression on his face. Ribbon tagged along with Kirby and floated gently behind him. "Ah, there you are, hmm, I'm curious, you had another little girl with you when we first met. Don't tell me things got a little too hot for her? Or maybe you dumped her in favor for the little human girl?"

"Kirby would never do such a thing!" Ribbon stated strongly.

Kryl cackled loudly, "Whatever, I don't care, look let's just skip the monologues and let's get to it shall we?"

Kirby interjected, "Poyo, fight me!" he said strongly.

Kryl ignored Kirby and regurgitated an odd object, "Here boy, put this armor on before we fight. It's a similar model to mine," he said with a sneaky smile. The armor consisted of heavy pauldrons, a metal breastplate and armored shoes. Kirby placed the armor on his body thinking that Kryl wanted an even battle like Meta Knight always did. However, the armor took on a more dark appearance and its red color faded into a dark violet color. A skull mark appeared on the left shoulder pad. Kryl cackled uncontrollably, "I can't believe you fell for that, I just gave you cursed armor kid!"

Kirby was unsure what that meant but he knew he had to remove the armor. Ribbon explained as Kirby struggled, "Kirby, that armor's cursed, that means it provides no protection and you can't remove it!"

Kryl dashed towards Kirby, "Gotcha you little brat!" he said as he kicked Kirby in the face sending him back a couple of feet. "Since I'm such a nice guy I will show you something neat!"

Kirby quickly regained his senses, "Poyo?"

"I see that your power has increased a lot since our last encounter, but I still have much more experience than you do," Kryl claimed proudly. "This is an ability that…," he said as he was interrupted by Kirby.

Kirby attempted to inhale Kryl, however, a few seconds passed and Kirby's inhale grew ten fold in power, "No way, this kid knows the super inhale?!" he said in complete astonishment as he managed to dodge Kirby's super inhale. "That's not possible, that skill is reserved for more experienced warriors!" Kryl disheveled a large stone slab from the ground and Kirby's super inhale gulped it up effortlessly. "Ha, it doesn't matter what you do with that stone, it won't help you if you swallow it or if you spit it-," Kryl was once again cut off by a large impact to his right shoulder that completely destroyed his shoulder pad and left a nasty bruise.

Kryl was aghast at the fact that he could not see what stuck his shoulder, but when he looked at Kirby, he noticed Kirby's mouth was empty. "What…, was that?" Kryl asked with astonishment.

Kirby jumped into the air that his new technique worked, "Sniper Star Spit!" Kirby announced.

"Sniper Star Spit, but how…, now why didn't I think of that?" Kryl asked himself. "He didn't just spit that rock back at me he compressed it into a diminutive size and then spit it back up with super speed and precision." Kryl looked at Kirby and smiled menacingly, "That was good trick boy, but I have one I think is far more useful than a child's prank!" Kryl breathed deeply and exhaled a large wave of super condensed air at Kirby. Kirby dodged and inhaled all of the debris that was jettisoned from Kryl's attack impacting the ground to prevent them from coming into contact with the homes of the denizens. Kryl noticed that his attack missed, "Well, you managed to dodge the Air Wave Cannon. In case you were wondering, that attack is the upgraded version of Air Pellet Gun, the attack used after flying around."

Kryl then vanished from the sky and appeared face to face with Kirby, "Try dodging from this range!" he announced as he was charging up another air wave.

Instead of dodging, Kirby stopped Kryl in his tracks with a spread of star spit debris that was unleashed with fury. Kryl's entire body was enveloped by the debris with no chance to dodge at such a close range. Kryl backed off, "How did you stop me? That wasn't an ordinary Star Spit either!"

"Shotgun Star Spit!" Kirby announced cheerfully.

Kryl's frustration began to raise, "Bah, waiting for me to get in close so you could unleash an attack that was ideal for close range, sneaky. Enough of these childish games, I bet you're wondering where your friends are, well I devoured them and I have all of their powers and a few new abilities to boot!" he announced as King Dedede's hat appeared on his head. "I know own the strength of Dedede, the prodigal wisdom of Adeleine and Waddle Dee's superior agility from them just being within me! When I wear their hats I copy any skills they may have had! You see Kirby basically it's four against one! When our species develops further our copy ability becomes more focused and you don't have to copy something so vague like fire or stone. Instead you can copy a style or exclusive technique that was developed by the victim!"

Kirby took the moment to combine the abilities of Cutter and Needle while Kryl was charging him. Kirby transformed into a totally new form. His helmet was an orange yellowish color with a visor and chinstrap. Thin jagged blades covered the helmet along with wing-like blades at each side. Kryl was astonished, "What, the boy can create Compound Abilities, when did he learn to do that?!"

"Can you dodge my snare?" Kirby taunted as he launched an attack within the blink of an eye; Kryl felt a light breeze as his peripheral vision picked up two large razor blade covered snare like traps at both his sides, ready to ensnare him. Kryl managed to dodge just in the knick of time with a shuttle loop. However, Kirby's attack was fast and barely gave Kryl any breathing room as he just barely kept dodging Kirby's ensnarement at almost any given moment. _"This little brat is using the Snare ability. Ordinarily, this attack is fatal as most victims never see it coming…,"_ Kryl thought as he continued to barely dodge Kirby with quick aerial maneuvers. "One slip up and he'll catch me I can't believe that even with that Waddle Dee's added agility I am escaping the snare by just a hare."

Lax and his troupe observed the battle from afar, "Why is he using Plan B now?" Dax said with worry.

Lax explained, "Well, you always save the best act for the finale, perhaps Grandmaster is superior to Snare so he is saving it for last!"

Ribbon seemed to regain her hope, "Go Kirby go, you have him on the run!"

_"Foolish, little fairy,"_ Kryl thought to himself as he continued to avoid Kirby's assault. _"Many have fallen prey to Snare because most never see it coming, but I know the dynamic flaw in its design!"_

Kryl shuttle looped and dodged Kirby's next attack. Immediately after dodging, Kryl countered by tossing his cleaver at Kirby. "Dodge this if you can actually move boy, you can't move until you release your snare!"

Kirby retracted his arms in the blink of an eye however he did not have the time to dodge Kryl's cleaver. Then suddenly, as Kryl's cleaver came close something strong knocked the deadly blade off course. The cleaver stuck itself into the ground as did the object that knocked it off course; it was Meta Knight's sword Galaxia. Kryl recognized Galaxia, "I know that sword it's the one that Meta Knight used! Where are you?! Come out and fight me!"

Ribbon looked around frantically, "What, Meta Knight, where is he I don't sense his spirit?!" she thought.

As Kryl looked around for the elusive Meta Knight he forgot all about Kirby, "Wait the kid, oh no!" Kryl thought as Kirby finally caught him in his snare. Despite getting caught and with razor sharp blades slowly sinking into his flesh, Kryl smirked. "It wouldn't have mattered if you caught me or not…, the flaw in Snare is still in play," he announced as he breathed deeply charging up another air wave.

Kirby was astonished, he knew that if he let go he would be hit and if he held on he would still take the hit. However, without warning, something hit Kryl in the back of the head and caused him to choke on his air wave. Much of the air wave left Kryl's mouth and hit the ground beneath his feet. The destruction caused Kirby to let go of Kryl and Kirby caught what seemed to be Meta Knight go back into hiding.

Ribbon shouted to Kirby, "Kirby switch your abilities, Snare won't work on Kryl anymore!"

Kirby nodded cheerfully as he swapped abilities from Snare to Grandmaster. Kryl did not seem to notice Kirby as he regained his senses, "Meta Knight, I know that was you how dare you kick me in the back of the head like that! Aren't you supposed to be chivalrous or something?!" If you have any pride then come out and face me!" Kryl demanded.

While Kryl was distracted, Kirby in a flash appeared in front of Kryl and delivered a grand slam combo attack on him. After the combo ended, Kryl drug himself to his feet and his soft body had dent marks in it indicating that was not even able to repel a single attack. "W-w-where did you…, obtain that…, ability?"

Kryl launched his own attacks, but they were much too slow and could not connect to Kirby's body. Meanwhile, Kirby was slaughtering Kryl with sharp, fast, and heavy blows. After a while Kirby seemed to let up his assault and he began playing with Kryl, "Why you…, little brat!" he struggled to say.

Time passed and Kirby did not seem as though he wanted to finish Kryl off despite the fact that he had so many chances to do so, instead he was acting strange and giving off facial gestures to what seemed to be Kryl. Ribbon became confused, "Why is Kirby stalling, what are you waiting for Kirby?"

Then suddenly, the Dream Stone the Amethyst Aggregate came falling from the sky and landed directly in the middle of the two warriors. Kryl was surprised, "A Dream Stone, now I've got you kid!" he said confidently. Due to the extensive damage done to Kryl's body, Kryl performed a super inhale to get both Kirby and the Dream Stone. Kirby snatched up the Amethyst but fell into Kryl's mouth at the same time. Kryl laughed triumphantly, "I win I always win! Now that kid's powers are mine now!"

Ribbon was horrified, "Kirby, no~ why did you do that, why didn't you just finish Kryl off?!"

While Ribbon sobbed a familiar voice called out from directly behind her, "Fear not child, I will handle things from here, this battle has not yet come to an end," the voice said calmly. Ribbon turned and learned the owner of the voice was Meta Knight. He stood cloaked on top of a rock as he consoled Ribbon.

"Meta Knight, so it was you that was helping Kirby…," she said regaining some hope. "But how do you hope to win Meta Knight? Kryl has two Dream Stones and all my friend's powers!"

Meta Knight chuckled, "Not so little one, Kryl only possesses the Citrine Sandstone and powers of the King, Waddle Dee and Adeleine. Kirby has the Amethyst Aggregate and if you take a closer look, Kryl's body has not changed since he swallowed Kirby."

"Then are you telling me, that Kirby wanted to be swallowed?" Ribbon asked coming to a realization.

"Did you think he was making faces at Kryl to tease him?" Meta Knight asked with a hearty laugh. "Kirby is attempting to free his friends from Kryl's body, so he sent me a message via sign language, he didn't know where I was, but he made sure I was able to see his face. All I needed to do was read his lips and his eyes and I could tell what Kirby wanted."

"I get it you used the Dream Stone as bait," Ribbon concluded.

"Exactly," Meta Knight confirmed as he stepped off the rock and approached Kryl.

*End of Chapter*


	16. Ch 15: A Dogfight in the Stormy Skies

Kirby: Right Back at Ya!

Odyssey of Dreams

By: ChronoWeapon

Chapter 15: A Dogfight in the Stormy Skies

*Dark Star*

Overlord Zero stood patiently as he watched over his map of Pop Star awaiting a report from his vile minions. Suddenly, the legion appeared from the ink black darkness, "Sire, Commander Gyork has arrived at Bubbly Clouds City, but the city is almost ours, regardless. The factory has also been secured and we await further instructions!"

Overlord Zero breathed heavily as he zoomed in on Bubbly Clouds City, "Just a little more…, go, give the Commander these instructions…"

*Star Fruit Village*

Meta Knight approached Kryl as he came out of his victorious stupor, "Ah, so you have finally decided to show yourself have you coward?" Kryl accused with a smirk.

"Coward, how absurd, I just punished you for tricking a child into wearing a cursed suit of armor the battle seemed fair after that," Meta Knight stated strongly. "Here Kryl take this," Meta Knight continued as he tossed a Maxim Tomato at Kryl.

Kryl caught the tomato, "Maybe you're right, you're no coward you're a fool. You realize by doing this, you seal your fate along with Kirby and his friends?!"

"We shall see," Meta Knight said as he called the Galaxia to him. Kryl hastily devoured the tomato.

*Inside Kryl*

Grandmaster Kirby landed safely into a fleshy dark pit with the Amethyst Aggregate in his hands. Kirby suppressed his Grandmaster ability for a moment and made a wish on the Amethyst Aggregate. A portal opened and out came a Cool Spook a small ghost-like creature that wore sunglasses. Kirby inhaled the Cool Spook and gained a pair of sunglasses. Kirby then tossed up a sphere of light, a sphere that permanently lit up Kryl's pitch black stomach. "Yay, Light ability, brighten those dark corners!" Kirby said cheerfully as he transformed back into Grandmaster Kirby. Kirby took in his surroundings and he noticed that he was definitely in the stomach. Cakes and other desserts were slowly dissolving in Kryl's stomach acid. Kirby himself was standing in a chewed up cake that was slowly dissolving. Amongst the sweets parts of a Maxim Tomato stood out as it was apparent that it was just eaten.

*Outside Kryl*

Kryl's wounds healed instantly and he called his cleaver to his hands, "Well Meta Knight, after I remove your mask I have one more spot for you in my belly and I think your power would make a great addition to my own."

"The only way you will ever see my face Kryl, is to remove this mask, which I will never let you do," Meta Knight stated boldly.

"Such a strong claim…," Kryl said. "Let's see how much you truly want to hide your face!" he said as he charged Meta Knight. Although Kryl charged Meta Knight with all his might, he still could not lay a hand or a sword on him. Nearly repeating their first encounter with supersonic sword slashes, Meta Knight still had the advantage. "How do you like fighting against your own allies, Meta Knight?"

"Your stolen abilities will soon leave you Kryl, so enjoy them while you can," Meta Knight said calmly as the two clashed swords.

"So you say, but you have yet to strike me yourself, and I can feel you slipping!" Kryl claimed. Pulling a cheap shot, Kryl summoned Dedede's power and whacked Meta Knight with his hammer. It sent Meta Knight quite a distance before he managed to catch himself with his wings. With Waddle Dee's added agility, Kryl was able to show his newly gained advantage. Kryl pummeled Meta Knight with Dedede's hammer and his cleaver in a dual wielding fashion.

Dax spoke to Lax in worry and dread, "Lax, this Meta Knight has lost his advantage against this monster is there anyway we can help him?"

Lax retorted, "No Dax, Meta Knight never went into this fight with intention of beating this monster."

"So you're saying that Meta Knight's buying time for Kirby?" Nax asked puzzled.

"Exactly, even Meta Knight isn't strong enough to handle the powers of all his allies stacked against him in one being, but he will be once Kryl begins to loose those powers, until then Meta Knight can only defend himself and stall for time," Lax explained.

*Inside Kryl*

Kirby equipped a snorkel and dove into the stomach acid and winced in pain. Changing back to the Grandmaster ability he swam faster than any fish. Kirby looked frantically until he located a clear tumor-like object that held King Dedede and he was in a deep sleep. Kirby shot a Star Wave Blast into the tumor and it ruptured, releasing King Dedede. Kirby grabbed him and swam him to the top. Dedede was barely conscious as Kirby placed him on a rather tough cookie.

*Outside Kryl*

Kryl felt a sudden weakness come over him and Dedede's hat and hammer were no longer available to him. "What, what's going on, Dedede's strength has left me!"

A beaten and battered Meta Knight stood proudly, "I told you those stolen abilities would leave you…"

"I don't need strength to beat you!" Kryl claimed. "I can still use Adeleine's paint ability!" Kryl flew into the air and summoned Adeleine's power. Her red beret appeared on his head and he began to summon Adeleine's paint attack. "I'm going to burn this village to the ground!"

*Inside Kryl*

Kirby swam quickly around the debris in Kryl's stomach until he finally found another tumor. This one held Adeleine within it and just like before, Kirby opened the polyp via a Star Wave Blast and raised Adeleine to the surface where he placed Dedede who was trying to wake himself.

*Outside Kryl*

Kryl was about to launch the deadly paint attack but instead of being greeted with an explosion of colors, everyone witnessed Kryl's attack fail. Adeleine's beret disappeared and his intelligence dropped. "What's going on here why is this happening to me?! What did you do to me?!"

"Fool, you should really be more careful about what you eat!" Meta Knight stated as he regained his composure.

"What are you telling me, that this is because of Kirby?!" Kryl asked quizzically. "You and that little brat created this little operation didn't you?!"

_"Come on Kirby, what is taking so long? Release Waddle Dee already so we can finish this!"_ Meta Knight thought.

"I hate, hate, hate, hate, and hate you!" Kryl screeched as he summoned Waddle Dee's power. With one final attack Kryl whipped out the Citrine Sandstone and made the same wish on it that Waddle Dee made to bind him with back on the beach. The ground wrapped Meta Knight up and held him in place. Kryl took Waddle Dee's parasol and hit Meta Knight square in the face with it and Meta Knight's mask began to crack.

*Inside Kryl*

After trekking around the stomach acid quickly, so he would not get dissolved, Kirby finally found Waddle Dee and released him. Kirby escorted his friend to the top where Dedede and Adeleine were.

*Outside Kryl*

Finally, Kryl's body let go of Waddle Dee's powers and Kryl returned to his original self. Meta Knight took the advantage and broke free from his bindings. "The time has come, Flames of Galaxia come forth," Meta Knight commanded as his sword burst into flames. "These blessed flames are the very flames that forged Galaxia, feel their burn Kryl as you are nothing more than a lost soul, neither alive nor dead!" Meta Knight swung his sword and Kryl attempted to block with his cleaver. Galaxia collided with Kryl's cleaver it quickly began to crack until finally, it shattered giving way to Meta Knight's assault. The Galaxia pierced the scar that lined Kryl's chest and Meta Knight followed the pierce with another slash. Kryl's final piece of armor fell off and Kryl's stomach began regurgitating its contents against his will. "What, one hit…, but why am I so damaged?"

Kryl regurgitated four star shaped objects which transformed back into Kirby and all of his friends. Ribbon was overjoyed that everyone was back, "Everyone's all okay!"

Kirby's friends all regained their senses and noticed that Kryl was still hanging around. "What's this guy still doin' here?" Waddle Dee asked worriedly.

Adeleine hugged Kirby, "I knew you could do it Kirby!"

King Dedede noticed Meta Knight, "So you finally decided to show up and help us huh? I should dock your pay for bein' so tardy!"

Meta Knight ignored Dedede and turned his attention to Kirby. Meta Knight pulled a strange lollipop out of his pocket, "Kirby, split that Lollipop with Waddle Dee and finish Kryl!" he said as he tossed the lollipop to Kirby.

Kirby did as was told and split the strange sparkling lollipop with Waddle Dee. Kirby and Waddle Dee felt the effect's immediately. Their body's emitted a golden glow and they vanished from Kryl's sight. Like a runaway freight train Kirby smashed Kryl with rising break followed by a smash kick from Waddle Dee. Kirby and Waddle Dee attacked Kryl with unimaginable speed and power. Kryl was smashed and bashed by rock crushing combo after combo until finally Waddle Dee gave Kryl a good hard drop kick and Kirby grabbed him out of the air and after a planting his foot in the ground, Kirby performed a tornado throw. "I'll get you for this…, I swear it!" Kryl announced as Kirby tossed his crippled body over the horizon. In the ruckus, Waddle Dee managed to take back the Citrine Sandstone and Kirby had the Amethyst Aggregate.

Everyone in the village cheered as the heroes could finally breathe again. Kirby looked around and noticed that Meta Knight was nowhere to be found.

*Later*

A fabulous tropical dinner party was thrown for Kirby and his friends. As Kirby and his friends gulped down the tropical delights they all had amusing conversations. King Dedede seemed to have a hard time swallowing his food, "I can't seem to get this 'frog' outta my gullet!"

Waddle Dee noticed his discomfort, "Here drink this, it might help!"

"Thanks," Dedede said as he started drinking a cup of water. Dedede started slamming his fist into his chest and coughing until finally, he hacked up a familiar gold coin right into Waddle Dee's face.

"Eww," was Waddle Dee's reply.

Dedede took the coin and rubbed it off, "Hey, this looks like one of them coins that Grill was lookin' for!"

"Great…, glad your feeling better, but maybe you shouldn't eat ancient cake monsters anymore…," Waddle Dee suggested flatly.

After the dinner, everyone turned in for the night and while everyone was quietly resting, Ribbon sat at the window and looked into the sky. It was pitch black and windy. A storm was brewing as many thoughts ran through Ribbon's mind, "Tiff I hope you're alright…, and you Meta Knight wherever you went, I hope you will join us soon before Overlord Zero finds you…, I don't know what you needed to leave for in such a hurry, but we greatly need your strength."

Ribbon laid her head on her arms over the window sill and nodded off. Kirby noticed her dilemma, but decided to let her sleep. Kirby quietly left his bedding and placed a blanket on Ribbon.

*Far Away*

Kryl floated helplessly in the sky as the Dark Matter surrounded him. The Dark Matter began to whisper amongst each other about Kryl, until a very powerful entity made its presence known, "KRYL~, you fail me…, yet again…," the owner bellowed angrily. The owner of the voice was none other the Overlord himself.

Kryl faced Zero, "O-overlord Zero, what a pleasure seeing you again sir," he said with fear.

Zero wore a dull brown cloak with a hood that obscured all but a red and yellow eye and he wore purple body armor with pauldrons. Zero was much larger than any of his subordinates and it was estimated that he was around eight feet tall or more. From beneath his cloak, Zero extended a single three fingered arm. His fingers grew red hot as they grabbed a hold of Kryl. "You have…, grown weak perhaps? Is fighting children…, to difficult for you? I think it's time to retrain you or I can always give you something else to do…"

Kryl wiggled about, "No master that will not be necessary, I can beat them!"

"Very wise of you, I have something for you…," Zero stated as he drug Kryl into the darkness.

*Morning*

Ribbon awoke with a fright as a bolt of lightning cracked along the sky, "Huh, the sky's black? Oh no, that means that…, I have to wake Kirby!"

Upon looking around the royal bedchambers, Ribbon noticed that Kirby and all of friends were no longer in the neatly decorated room. Suddenly, the large double door opened and Kirby and his friends walked through and looked as though they had just finished a large meal. Kirby noticed that Ribbon was awake and brought her a knapsack that contained some of the food that was leftover from breakfast. "Thanks Kirby, you're so sweet…," Ribbon said happily as she opened the knapsack.

While Ribbon gracefully ate her food, a knock on the door followed by Lax's voice could be heard, "Kirby, are you there, we have a bit of an emergency on our hands."

Lax and his troupe entered the room and Lax explained, "The situation has grown, uh, rather dark as you can see from looking outside."

Waddle Dee approached the window, "Crud, the Dark Matter has practically overrun this island!"

Dedede was troubled, "Now how do we get offa this here island?"

Adeleine was also rather stumped, "Without Tiff, there's no one to call Kirby's Warp Star!"

"That's what we're here for!" Nax said delightfully.

"What do you mean?" asked Ribbon.

"We are currently in the New Castle of Cake as you already knew and our King is a wily old coot that loves to laugh, that's why the entire town is circus themed," Dax explained. "However, even we had our time at war. At the castle garage we have a few Air Ride Machines that are still usable, if you like. King Cake has agreed to give them to you for saving our town!"

"Air Ride Machines, what are those?" Adeleine asked quizzically.

"Air Ride Machines are war vehicles used in battle," Lax explained. "Here, why don't we show you, come with us!"

*Garage*

The garage was filled with various machine parts and chain hoists hung from the ceiling. Lax switched on the power to the loading dock. It moaned loudly and a large door opened, revealing nothing but a pitch black sky, high winds and a blustering thunderstorm. Multiple Air Ride Machines were all lined up and ready for take off the line included; Slick Star, which resembled a peppermint colored Frisbee with three spheres around it, a Winged Star, which resembled a blue and white bird, a Compact Star, which looked a lot like a bloated version of Kirby's Warp Star except for some extra boosters, a Formula Star, which resembled a blue high tech surfboard with shields at its sides, a Shadow Star, which was bat-like in appearance, a Swerve Star, which was crafted after golden ancient ruins in appearance with two pods that stayed at its side, a Rocket Star, which resembled a jacketed brown surfboard with a spherical fuel tank on the back, a Wagon Star, which was almost nothing more than a pink wagon in appearance, a Turbo Star, which also resembled a red surfboard with two pods at its sides, a Jet Star, which resembled a high tech plane with four wings at the back in an 'x' shape pattern and was silver and black, and finally, a Bulk Star, which had and enormous engine with exhaust pipes, it resembled a silver hot rod.

"Behold, these are the only Air Ride Machines we have left," Dax said proudly. "Please take your pick, but keep in mind that everyone of them has different stats and functions!"

Dedede approached the Bulk Star, "Now this is my kind' a ride!" he said as he hopped aboard it.

"Ah, the Bulk Star," Dax noticed. "It is the heaviest Air ride Machine and has excellent offense, defense and stamina, but it suffers from a small fuel issue though."

Dedede was in too much of an admiration stupor to really pay any attention to Dax, however.

"I'm takin' this one," Waddle Dee stated quickly as he boarded the Jet Star.

"Oh, that's a nice choice," Lax complimented. "The Jet Star has very well rounded stats all with the exception of defense."

"Oh I'll take this one then!" Adeleine stated cheerfully as she boarded the Winged Star.

"Another nice choice," Dax stated. "The Winged Star is light and easy to handle, but it can't take much punishment so try to stay high in the sky."

Kirby wandered around trying to choose a star that would fit him well enough for a substitute. Finally, Kirby chose the Rocket Star, "Poyo, poyo," Kirby said cheerfully.

"I see you chose it in favor of your missing friend?" Nax asked. "Speaking of which, you came here with one of your teammates gone AWOL, have you not? I can tell you that your friend is very much alive and is located around Cloudy Park…, but you may not like what you see when you find her...," she finished solemnly. This awakened a fear in everyone's heart, especially Kirby.

"One more thing before you head out," Lax said stopping them. "If you want to get past the protective storm barrier that surrounds Cloudy Park than you'll have to go through Cushy Clouds Airport. That's where all the Blimps pass through from Bubbly Clouds City and Grape Garden and it holds a passage that can get you into Cloud Sea City, the largest Waddlekin stronghold on this planet. I must warn you of the risk however, the trek between here and Cushy Clouds Airport will be rough. So you'll have to be slick about getting past all the Dark Matter drones who'll want a piece of you."

Ribbon still seemed concerned and approached Nax, "Excuse me, but how did you know where Tiff is? She never met any of you…"

Nax giggled, "Mind reading and clairvoyance are other specialties of mine, finding someone I've never met is a walk in the park for me!"

Ribbon bowed and smiled, "Thank you for all your help!" she finished happily as she boarded the Rocket Star with Kirby. "Come one Kirby, we have some more work to do!"

"So long my friends and don't worry about us, we know where to take refuge!" Lax assured them. Dax and Nax waved good bye as Kirby and his friends started their engines. The Air Ride Machines each completed their own boost and out they went into the darkened skies.

After all the members of Kirby's party equalized with each other they stayed together as close they could. Within a few minutes, Crescent Moon Island could no longer be seen. The only things visible now were, the pitch black sky, the restless ocean below, and a mighty hurricane-like storm off in the distance.

Waddle Dee spoke into his microphone to contact his friends, "Guys, we are now approaching Cushy Clouds a large providence of Cloudy Park, keep your heads up!" he warned. As Kirby's party entered Cushy Clouds airspace they took in the view of leaning castle towers, mean looking clouds, and an airship fleet of war blimps used by the Waddlekin Cloud Sea Military.

The clouds however, concealed a threat that was slowly sneaking upon them. As Kirby and his friends were looking for a place to land, cannon shots could be heard. Kirby noticed cannonballs heading straight for him and all his friends. Kirby managed to warn everyone just in the nick of time as they all dodged the incoming barrage. King Dedede quickly realized what was shooting at them, "Hey, that's my blimp, the flyin' fortress, Kabula!" he said astonished. Kabula had a tan patchwork fabric stretched over her hull with a mean grimace painted on it, orange fins, two sets of propellers, one at the center and the other set near the stern, multiple sets of rocket launchers and an undercarriage with two cannons on sides of the latter undercarriage. Someone was inside the undercarriage's control room controlling Kabula. Dedede took out his pair of binoculars and to his utter surprise the person driving the blimp was his assistant, Escargoon. "What the, what are you doin' Escargoon?" Dedede shouted as loud as he could. "Just you wait 'till I get my hands on you!" he continued.

Ribbon turned to Dedede, "It's not his fault Dedede, he's been possessed by Dark Matter!" she explained. However, it did not stop there as Ribbon's senses went off again, "No, it can't be…, I feel Tiff's presence!"

Upon further inspection of Kabula a figure appeared on top of Kabula. As the figure came into view it became apparent that it was Tiff. Tiff was now under the Dark Matter's control and she had a nasty scowl on her face and her eyes were as black as ink with only red iris' that shined through. Tiff stood upon a legendary air ride machine known as the Hydra Star, it resembled rhinoceros beetle, and she started the devious looking Air Ride Machine and took off, heading straight for Kirby and his party. Just when Kirby's party thought it could not get any worse three more Air Ride Machine Pilot's joined in with Tiff, they were all riding Hydra Star's just like Tiff. The riders of the other three machines were also familiar. Dedede was the first to recognize them, "Hey, what's Sword Knight, Blade Knight and Lololo and Lalala doin' here?"

"They've all been taken over, that must mean that the Dark Matter may have found Refuge Point!" Ribbon stated in fear.

"Guys, we have to take down Kabula," Waddle Dee stated. "We need to take out the blimp first or the Waddlekin Cloud Sea Military will blow it out of the sky and our friends with it! Then we'll deal with our friends!"

Kirby reacted to this flawlessly as he boosted his Rocket Star towards Kabula. Kirby glided across the top of Kabula trying to look for a weak spot, until Tiff approached from behind. The Hydra Star quickly caught up to Kirby's Rocket Star and she engaged him side by side. Tiff launched an assault of vulcan punches amongst other melee attacks. Kirby, not wanting to seriously injure Tiff, blocked most of her hits and made light counterattacks to non lethal areas of her body. Kirby and Tiff repeated this scuffle whilst skimming across the top of Kabula until Kirby hit Tiff just hard enough for her to loose control of her Hydra. The loss of control caused Tiff to crash into the base of the first left hand side propeller. This act caused little damaged to both Tiff and the Hydra but severely damaged the propeller base and it began to smoke.

As Tiff regained her sense of balance she withdrew her efforts at going after Kirby and Ribbon and went to assist Sword, Blade and Lololo and Lalala as the three of them took damage from being repelled by Kirby's friends. Tiff transformed into Sage Tiff and began healing her damaged allies while Escargoon bombarded Kirby's allies with rockets and cannonballs. "Kirby not to rush you anything, but we're getting creamed out here!" Waddle Dee stated with a slight sense of panic growing in his voice.

"This is ridiculous this is no way to treat a King, with my own blimp even!" Dedede shouted loudly as he took cover behind a leaning stone tower.

"Honestly Kirby, we can't last out here if Tiff is just going to heal her teammates every time while Escargoon bombs us to smithereens, you have to do something!" Adeleine shouted with concern.

Kirby took his friends advice to heart as he swiftly rode to the undercarriage and just as Escargoon launched another volley of missiles, Kirby managed to super inhale one of them and transform into Bomb Kirby. Then, Kirby chased after the next missile that was closest to him which incidentally was homing in on Adeleine. Adeleine however, was transformed into Dullaheat so she could defend herself from Sword Knight. Kirby suppressed his Bomb ability and boosted his air ride machine. Kirby managed to suck up the missile and Adeleine managed to stave off Sword Knight. Kirby merged both Bomb abilities together and became Rocket Kirby and instead of his hat being blue it was now a pale red. Rocket Kirby took the lower route to the undercarriage and proceed to bomb Kabula's weaponry systems.

King Dedede rushed Kabula after repelling Blade Knight and managed to glide his heavy air ride machine over Kabula. Dedede noticed that the upper left propeller was smoking and catching fire. He equipped his Bronze Mask and once again wielded his Gordo Flail. Dedede flew close to propeller mount as he began winding up his weapon with the ferocity of a tornado. As Dedede strafed the propeller mount he let his flail go and the sheer force caused the weapon to cut through the mount like a hot knife through butter. The propeller still spun as it tore a large hole in Kabula's side until it finally exploded catching fire to the blimp's hull. Dedede laughed triumphantly, "Now that's what I call an explosion!"

Adeleine cheered, "That's the way to do it Dedede!"

"Not bad, not bad at all!" Waddle Dee added.

With her Winged Star, Adeleine had a much easier time reaching the top of Kabula then Dedede did. Adeleine switched her form to Master Green and fired a volley of thunderbolts to the parallel propeller to the one Dedede destroyed. These thunderbolts caused the propeller to short circuit and explode successfully destroying it. However, Adeleine was caught by Blade Knight before she could do anymore damage. Kabula now began to loose altitude as it began to nose dive slightly.

Waddle Dee was sandwiched between Lololo, Lalala and Sword Knight and he was loosing his grip on the fight as he could only block with his Parasol. Lololo and Lalala attempted to pummel Waddle Dee with stone cubes and Gordos which he blocked with his Parasol and threw them at Sword Knight or back at the former. Suddenly, Waddle Dee clenched an opening after Sword Knight was stunned by a Gordo and he boosted past the two offenders and up to Kabula. Waddle Dee equipped his mining drill and using a new technique brought on by his hidden potential destroyed the second left side propeller with a tornado-like energy wave that extended from his drill. Waddle Dee performed a u-turn and came back to the last propeller and attached as many remote mines as he could to it. After he got far enough he blew up the final propeller with a powerful blast.

Kabula was now crippled as Kirby finished destroying all of its weapon systems below and his friends devastated its flight capabilities. However, Kabula did not seem to be defeated yet. Escargoon pushed a big red switch and a secret hatch opened and it revealed a volley of parachuting Bombers. While this was supposed to be Escargoon's trump card, Kirby realized that this was the key to finishing this fight. Kirby suppressed his Rocket ability and quickly inhaled one of the Bombers and he transformed into Crash Kirby which was arguably his most devastating power. His rosy cheeks now amber in color and he wore a complicated headpiece with a golden bridge up front with a green gemstone held front and center within a star burst decal and behind it a material striped off-white and navy is weaved behind the golden base and finally it is pulled up and tied off to a nub on the top by a gold band as the rest hangs down in the back. "Got one chance, must use wisely!" Kirby thought hard.

Kirby boosted his Rocket Star once more and entered a hole in Kabula's hull. Once he got to the center of the blimp he unleashed an inexplicable explosion and it engulfed Kabula turning it into a fireball. The aftershock consumed Tiff, Sword, Blade, Lololo and Lalala and destroyed their air ride machines as well as knocking them all unconscious. Tiff and the others fell to the puffy clouds below as their Dark Matter intruders left their bodies. Kabula was nothing more than a torched and twisted metal frame as it crash landed into the Cushy Clouds Airport docks. The Waddlekin Cloud Sea Military sounded the alarms and they all cleared out as Kabula crash landed.

Kirby flew around until he found Tiff; she was sleeping peacefully on the soft bubbly clouds despite her injuries. Kirby's friends retrieved Sword, Blade, Lololo and Lalala as well. Kirby's team parked their air ride machines and the Waddlekin addressed them in the strange language that only they knew. Waddle Dee spoke to them in their native tongue and they brought medical help in return.

The Dark Matter forces retreated for the moment as they suffered a seemingly nasty defeat from Kirby and his party. King Dedede pried a weary Escargoon from the rubble of Kabula and began to comically pound him for firing on him.

As the Waddlekin soldiers carried away the injured a very important Waddle Doo approached them. He was wearing a white admiral's hat with a black bridge and a gold star front and center with a tuft of gold hair sticking out in front of his eye, along with a white cape and golden shoulder pads and finally he proudly wore a myriad of medals on his armored chest. He saluted Waddle Dee and Waddle Dee returned with the utmost respect. "Admiral Doo, it's an honor sir!" Waddle Dee spoke strongly.

Admiral Doo spoke vigorously, "Ah, if it isn't the famous Do-rag Dee, welcome back to Cloudy Park as you can see we're in a bit of a situation. If you wouldn't mind I ask that you make a report to General Dee, that was some fine work you and your allies did out there."

"It would be my pleasure sir!" Waddle Dee accepted gracefully.

"The please, follow me," Admiral Doo stated. "Oh, as for your friends, they are free to enter the sanctity of Cloud Sea City if they desire, their friends will be turned over to our medical facilities and your Air ride Machines will be taken to our base for tune-ups and repair."

"Your kindness humbles me sir!" Waddle Dee replied.

"Cloud Sea City is centered in Cloudy Park, and it is still untouched by Dark Matter forces so you and your friends will be safe there," Admiral Doo explained.

With that, the Waddle Dee soldiers picked up Kirby's injured friends and Kirby's current party headed into the city whilst Waddle Dee followed the Admiral.

*Crash Clouds Weather Base*

Waddle Dee followed the Admiral to the Crash Clouds Weather Base where he would meet the leader of all of the Cloud Sea Waddlekin in Cloudy Park. General Dee's office was large and many other Waddlekin worked around him on things like maps and other Intel while the General himself watched a computer monitor that displayed the map of all Cloudy Park. The General wore a white hat that was exactly the same as Admiral Doo's and he had the exact same outfit as Admiral Doo only with a few more medals.

General Dee faced Waddle Dee and they saluted one another, "Welcome home to Cloudy Park my boy. I saw your battle out there and I must say that I'm impressed with the way you drove back the Dark Matter forces with your friends, it warms my heart to see so many different species working together against a common foe."

"Thank you sir, your praise humbles me…," Waddle Dee stated humbly.

"It's not often I meet a Waddle Dee that's on the same level as my Elite soldiers," General Dee complimented. "I need you to tell me everything you've been through since the Dark Matter invaded."

"It would be my pleasure sir!" Waddle Dee agreed.

*Cloud Sea City*

Kirby and his remaining friends, consisting of Adeleine, King Dedede and Ribbon, entered the fascinatingly enormous floating Cloud Sea City. Kirby peered over the cloudy edge and seen the beautiful mountains and highlands below. The city was fortified with old leaning castle towers and a ridiculously large tower that reached the very limit of the sky could be seen close to the city.

"Well guys should we take a look around before we visit Tiff and the others?" Ribbon asked delightfully.

Some rare birds caught Dedede's attention, "Oh, that's a good one to add to my scrap book! I think I'll stay here and catch up on my bird watchin'," he stated.

"Okay, shall we go Adeleine, Kirby?" Ribbon asked.

Adeleine made her own suggestion, "This is a really big place, I think I'll go around by myself and ask if anyone has seen my brother Ado."

"Okay then, come on Kirby, just you and me," Ribbon said cutely.

"Poyo, okay, maybe Kirby find something good to eat!" Kirby said cheerfully. Kirby and his friends split up so they could take in the city's hospitality and its beautiful sights.

*End of Chapter*


	17. Ch 16: Ado and the Great Waddlekin City

Kirby Right Back At Ya!

Odyssey of Dreams

By: ChronoWeapon

Chapter 16: Ado and the Great Waddlekin City

Waddle Dee informed the General of his past achievements while with Kirby and his friends and the General was no less than impressed. As Waddle Dee completed his report, Admiral Doo broke into an angered state, "What, can this Intel be correct?! Bubbly Clouds City has been captured and there are still survivors awaiting rescue?!"

General Dee turned his attention to Admiral Doo, "What, our second largest city has already been taken?!"

"General Dee, they were after the city's blimp factory," Admiral Doo informed. "That's where that enormous blimp that Do-rag fought at Cushy Clouds Airport came from!"

"I see, then that means they will soon send reinforcements!" General Dee deduced.

"General, I am taking my personal blimp to see the damage myself and maybe stop any reinforcements," Admiral Doo stated as he began to leave the room.

"As you wish, but I don't need to tell you that this could be some sort of trap," General Dee retorted. "However, we cannot let our second largest city fall without a fight. If the city is truly lost, then gather as many survivors and leave as quickly as possible."

"You have my word General, I will begin preparations," Admiral Doo said strongly. "I take my leave please protect this city in my absence!"

*Cloud Sea City*

Cloud Sea City had to be the largest city Kirby had ever seen, both he and Ribbon were now officially lost. The city was filled with towering structures made with strange ornate gold colored bricks that were marked with strange symbols, mixed in with a cloud like ground that although seemed as though it could not hold anything showed no trouble supporting these massive ornate buildings and the citizens that walked upon it. Windmills were a prominent structure throughout the city as well as many buildings that were conglomerations of houses, shops and even some hotels. There seemed to be no defining road only gnarly paths between all of the buildings which were the main reason for the difficult navigation.

Ribbon spoke with an irritated tone to her voice, "What's with this city, its so…, so big! I have no idea what's up or down and I'm really lost!"

Kirby also continued to look around and noticed something strange about the citizens and decided to bring it to Ribbon's attention, "Poyo, poyo…, Waddlekin are very calm…" Kirby said curiously.

Ribbon took notice after watching a few of them, "Gee, you're right Kirby, these Waddlekin seem as though they aren't even threatened by the Dark Matter's forces. They must have a lot of faith in General Dee…"

Out of the corner of Kirby's eye, he noticed a shop, "Shopping!"

*Dedede*

King Dedede did not seem to mind the large city's winding turns when he was looking for rare birds to take pictures of. Suddenly, a flock of strange birds landed on a windmill above him, "Oh, those are Blue Crested Birdons, it's rare even to see one of'em let alone a whole flock!" He said aloud as he took a wonderful photo of the flock. "That'll be a keeper!" he said as he grinned proudly.

A Waddle Dee and a Waddle Doo grabbed Dedede's attention, "Wanya, wanya," the Waddle Dee said in his native tongue as he pointed towards the city walls.

"Huh, what'chu pointin' at?" he asked as he followed the Waddle Dee's gesture. Scaling the walls, Dedede quickly noticed what the Waddle Dee was pointing at, "Oh, can it be? T-that's a Gold Breasted King Cardinal, that's the rarest bird on this planet!" he said in utter surprise as he stumbled to grab his camera. The rare bird began to fly away however, "No wait just sit there for another minute would'ja!" Dedede pleaded as he went in pursuit of the rare creature. As Dedede puffed himself up like Kirby usually does, this action surprised the Waddle Dee and Waddle Doo and the Waddle Dee comically pulled out a camera of his own and snapped a photo of King Dedede in mid flight. The picture developed and the Waddle Dee placed it in a book with the writing underneath the picture that read, 'Flying Emperor Pengi' in both the common tongue and what appeared to be the Waddlekin language. The Waddle Dee seemed very proud of his picture as he and the Waddle Doo shared a chuckle.

*Adeleine*

Adeleine seemed distressed as she could not communicate well with the citizen's of the city, "I'm thinking now that maybe I should've stayed with Kirby and Ribbon, most of these Waddlekin don't speak the common language…" she sighed. Adeleine wandered throughout the city until something strange began to happen. The Waddlekin in this area began to avoid her with a slight tinge of fear and uneasiness, "Hmm, what's with these guys, are they…, avoiding me?" she asked herself quietly. A Waddle Doo, not in Adeleine's line of sight picked up a small pebble and pelted her with it, "Hey, what was that for!?" she said irately, causing the Waddle Doo to jump in fear and take cover behind a building. Adeleine shivered, with uneasiness, "Why do I have this bad feeling all of a sudden…"

*Waddle Dee*

General Dee stared at the monitor as he finished listening to Waddle Dee's story, "So, the Dark Matter Overlord is crippled, eh?" he said with unease.

"What's wrong sir?" Waddle Dee asked curiously.

"That's not good, even in his crippled state the Overlord's military is keeping ours on their toes," he said with growing fear. "Not only that but now we have multiple threats. The sorcerer Marx and a maniacal robot crafted in the image of your friend Kirby…"

"Yeah, we know what Marx seeks, but that robot is a different story," Waddle Dee stated. "We know Marx's entire life story yet we know next to nothing about Alpha Mecha Kirby."

"Or the technology that crafted it and that troubles me," General Dee said with worry. "I don't like not knowing anything about my enemies. The Dark Matter Army is practically a doom sentence all by itself."

A Waddle Dee officer interrupted, "Forgive the interruption General, but the Dark Matter Army is moving again, but they don't seem to be attacking."

"Are they retreating?" General Dee asked hopefully. Suddenly his hope faded slightly as he viewed the large monitor, "No, they seem to be mobilizing, they're definitely up to something sneaky."

"Isn't it strange sir?" the officer asked with concern.

"What, what is strange?" General Dee responded.

"Well, it seems the super powerful Dark Matter Army is actually having trouble getting passed our Barricane," the officer stated. "They've pulled their army back slightly as if they are waiting for something to occur. The Dark Matter waits for no one, their attacks are hostile and races are wiped out within minutes, even those that are more advanced than our own."

"Yes, I'm well aware of that, the Dark Matter soldiers are no boy scouts that are here to sell cookies, so I know something's amiss," General Dee stated flatly.

"Sir, could there be someone working for them that got into the city, undetected?" Waddle Dee asked with fear.

Suddenly, a fear awoke in the hearts of both the General and his subordinates as they realized what might be happing. The General rushed up to a microphone that could make announcements to all of Cloud Sea City and their base and spoke their ancient language. "Attention citizens of Cloud Sea City, stay on the look out for a Waddlekin with strange behavior resembling a madness or strange stupor and gait! If you see a Waddlekin with that description alert the nearest guard! Also, guards around the Cloud Sea Weather Tower stay on full alert, you are a target!"

Waddle Dee understood the situation, but still felt something was off, "The Weather Tower…, that's the magical windmill that causes the protective Barricane around the continent as long as it spins. The Dark Matter must truly be having trouble getting past it. I wonder if Escargoon's attack was just a rouse to slip someone inside while the military was distracted with the attack," Suddenly, Waddle Dee realized something, "General, you have to update your orders, tell the city they need to look out for 'anyone' with those symptoms not just a Waddlekin!"

"What do you mean, how do you know it's not a Waddlekin?!" General Dee asked.

"He may be right sir," the officer stated. "Tell the city to be on the look out for anyone with strange behavior!"

The General agreed, "Attention Cloud Sea City, be on the look out for 'anyone' with the aforementioned symptoms especially around the Weather Tower, not just a Waddlekin!"

Waddle Dee seemed to relax slightly, _"I need to get down there myself and see what's going on,"_ he thought to himself. Waddle Dee grabbed the General's attention once more, "Um, General Dee, um, sir may I ask two more questions?"

"Very well, speak my boy," General Dee authorized.

"My friend Kirby should be somewhere in the city and he has been cursed with a nasty set of armor he can't remove, can you tell him to head to the Crusaders Monastery for a blessing to remove it?"

"Very well, seeing as how he helped my military he deserves a little help," General Dee once again faced the microphone and spoke with the common language. "Attention Cloud Sea City, would the one called 'Kirby' please report to the Cloud Sea Crusader Monastery, your cursed armor may be removed there!"

*Kirby*

Ribbon and Kirby heard Kirby's name over the city's intercom, "The Cloud Sea Crusader Monastery?" Ribbon asked rhetorically. "Did you hear that Kirby? You can get that foul armor removed now!"

Kirby cheered happily as he and Ribbon began looking around for the monastery. The General's voice could be heard again, but he spoke the Waddlekin language instead of the common tongue, "Attention Cloud Sea City, Kirby is a small pink and round creature with bright red feet and rosy cheeks, if you see him please direct him towards the monastery."

In a comical fashion every Waddlekin that surrounded Kirby and Ribbon pointed at the large building directly in front of them. Ribbon rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment, "Well, that was easy enough!" she said as both her and Kirby entered the building. Waddlekin Crusaders like the ones that they met back at Sand Canyon and Clerics stood before them and welcomed their presence. "Um, hello we are here to remove some cursed armor from my friend here can anyone help us?"

An elderly Waddle Dee with a big fluffy white beard dressed in loose ornate garbs approached them, "Yes child, I felt your cursed armor as soon as you entered the city, so I hoped you would be stopping by," he stated softly. "Come, follow me."

Kirby and Ribbon followed the old priest to a large room with a large bath and ornate statues with water flowing from them. "Step into the blessed waters child and I will say a prayer. The moment Kirby stepped into the shallow water the armor began to burn Kirby's body in protest. Kirby jumped out of the pool, believing the water to be to hot. "Hmm, this armor is most foul indeed, but do not let it fool you child the armor is not truly burning you it is only a mind trick to keep you from removing it."

Kirby seemed unsure but took a deep breath and entered the pool again. Just like before the armor protested, but Kirby chose to endure while the priest began to say his prayer. As the priest prayed the armor became more irate until finally, it leaped off of Kirby's body and turned into a monster. It resembled something like a Scarfy but with feet; the shoulder pads became more jagged and spiky as a single eye appeared at the center of nothingness. Teeth emerged on the breastplate and the tip of the foot plates curled upwards. The dark armor monster snarled at Kirby as Kirby transformed into Snare Kirby. In an instant, Kirby slammed his giant blade covered arms over the monster causing it to crumple up like tin foil. However, the creature simply popped back to its normal state, unharmed.

"Suppress that power child, it won't help you here, I have an alternative!" the priest stated as he performed a whistle. A small green winged creature armed with a bow appeared from hearing the priests call, "Meet Cupie my child, here, take this creature's power and strike the armor with its strength!"

Kirby did as instructed and inhaled Cupie who did not fight Kirby's inhale. Kirby transformed, gaining a golden halo above his head with pure white wings and a bow, "Fire a pointy arrow and purify the target!" Kirby announced as he fired a powerful arrow at the monstrous armor. The armor panicked as it was struck with the arrow and the creature dropped into the waters and became a normal albeit damaged set of armor.

The Waddlekin Clerics and Crusaders rejoiced for the spiritual battle had been won and Kirby danced about after releasing Cupie from his stomach. The Elder grabbed the now purified, but damaged armor and handed it to Kirby, "I believe this belongs to you, if you can find the proper blacksmith he can repair it for you and if you bring it back here I can perform a ceremony to change this extremely durable armor into a very fine piece of work for you," he explained. Kirby received the damaged armor and stored it safely away and thanked the priest. "Remember boy, never take hand outs from dark creatures, their gifts may seem nice but they always come with a price, I know not who gave you that Nether Armor, but if you find a blacksmith that goes by the name of Sam Mithy he can tell you what to do with it. I believe he lives somewhere around Rainbow Resort," he explained.

Kirby and Ribbon thanked the priest again, "Thanks again for your help, come on Kirby we have to buy you some new equipment!" Ribbon declared. As Kirby and Ribbon left the monastery, an Offering Box was left at the door for anyone who would like to donate something. Kirby gladly donated a small sum of money for what he believed to be a 'thank you' to the priest. Ribbon smiled as she also made a donation. With that, Kirby and Ribbon left and ventured back into the city.

Kirby and Ribbon thought they were lost again when they found themselves at a supply shop, "Finally, here it is now we can upgrade our provisions!" Ribbon chirped.

Kirby approached the salesman, "What can I do for a little fella like you?" he asked with a friendly tone. "Oh I see, you need some new threads huh? Well I have heavyweight armor and lightweight armor made from this stuff called Chain Mail, it's pretty tough and made from an iron and tin alloy adorned with pyrite accents, it's named the Stormrage set and all Waddlekin soldiers wear it!

*Waddle Dee*

Waddle Dee's second question hit the General hard, "What you ask is…, difficult for me to grant."

"Please General I know the next Dream Stone is somewhere here in Cloudy Park and it has to be in Skyline Tower, that place has been sealed up for centuries!" Waddle Dee claimed.

"Hmm, you know when our people arrived here at Cloudy Park, many of the structures you see here were already constructed, but for some reason the place had been abandoned," the General explained.

"Come again sir?" Waddle Dee asked confused.

"When our ancestors arrived here around 200 years ago, the denizens of this sky borne paradise were nowhere to be found, but to be sure the General had his people wait one month on the shorelines before moving in. After that month, the General moved his tired people into the abandoned city. Instead of burying the current culture under ours the General ordered everyone to incorporate all of the structures into our own," General Dee told.

"Um, sir, I always thought this place was entirely of our creation…," Waddle Dee said astonished.

"I'm afraid not, anyway, the first General found the Skyline Tower to be a most marvelous structure so he and his best team of soldiers entered through an entrance in the valleys below to investigate it," the General continued.

"Um, what did he find?" Waddle Dee asked curiously.

"Nothing, the tower seems to end before you reach the top, he found no way to get to the very top, but if what you say is true, then this Dream Stone your looking for would be at the very top of the tower. That is, if you could get to the top, from what my old man told me the tower reaches the very edge of the planet's atmosphere," the General stated.

"So does that mean you'll…?" Waddle Dee stopped with anticipation.

"That tower is also full of beasts and strange creatures, but I could only let you in if I hadn't lost the key…" the General said as he walked solemnly to look at his monitor. However, Waddle Dee looked at the place where the General stood and seen an ornate key on the ground. Waddle Dee took this as a hint and took the key. Before Waddle Dee left, the General faced him once more and they saluted each other. "Be quick about your business…," he said softly.

"Thanks General, you won't regret this!" Waddle Dee said gratefully.

"A nation cannot grow and prosper if the people of that nation suffer, so it is my duty to keep the serenity, happiness, comfort and prosperity of my people intact, because without people there is no nation!" the General stated proudly. With that, Waddle Dee left to catch up with his friends.

*Kirby*

Kirby and Ribbon stopped at the Cloud Sea Hospital to check up on their friends. Kirby was admitted to see Tiff and both he and Ribbon entered Tiff's room. However, they found her to be missing, until a war cry could be heard outside the window out on the veranda. Kirby peered outside the window and seen Tiff practicing her martial arts as she was now fully healed. Tiff broke from her exercise when she noticed Kirby, "Kirby you're okay!" she said happily as she rushed up to Kirby and hugged him. "I was so worried!"

Inside Tiff's room Ribbon explained everything that had transpired since she was separated from them. "So that's how it is with Marx huh, I almost feel pity for him now that I know more about him…," Tiff said solemnly.

Suddenly, King Dedede came through the door with a sour look on his face, "Are you done healin' yet girlie?" he said sourly.

"What's gotten into you all of a sudden? Is that any way to talk to someone who's been in the hospital?" Tiff scolded.

Dedede simply sneered, "If you must know, I couldn't get a photo of the rarest bird on this planet and I'm really ticked off!"

"What, you're angry over a bird?" Tiff asked irritated. Dedede and Tiff began nonsensically bickering as Kirby and Ribbon smiled at each other.

"Well, it looks like their back to normal I wonder where Adeleine and Waddle Dee are," Ribbon stated as Kirby thought about her words.

*Adeleine*

Adeleine wandered throughout town as she struggled in vain to talk to the fearful Waddlekin that were around her. Finally, the Waddle Dee she was traveling with came up to her, "Adeleine, what's wrong you seem distressed?"

Adeleine perked up when she seen her friend, "Oh Waddle Dee, I'm so glad you're here, I could really use some help!"

"Really, why, what's wrong?" Waddle Dee asked quizzically.

"Well, I wanted to ask around and see if anyone seen my brother, but at first I just couldn't find a Waddlekin that spoke the common tongue! Then all of a sudden, they began avoiding me like I have some sort of disease!" Adeleine explained a mile a minute as she flailed her arms up and down.

Waddle Dee looked around at the rest of his brethren and noticed that they were indeed weary of Adeleine, but before Waddle Dee could say anything to reassure them she was a friend and not foe, three guards approached them and they spoke to Waddle Dee in their native tongue to which Waddle Dee responded.

Adeleine whispered to Waddle Dee, "What are they saying?"

"T-they think you're a Dark Matter operative!" Waddle Dee said with slight confusion.

"I don't work for them! Tell them I'm cool alright," Adeleine asked with hopes of clearing up the misunderstanding. Waddle Dee spoke to them yet again and they seemed to lower their guard and once again said something to Waddle Dee before they departed. "What did they say this time?" Adeleine asked with hope.

Waddle Dee turned to Adeleine with a look of fear on his face, "T-they said that there have been reports of a person who looks exactly like you wandering throughout town and that he was acting really weird…," Waddle Dee said with a shiver.

"Then that means…!" Adeleine said before Waddle Dee interrupted her.

"That means…!" Waddle Dee followed, but before he could finish, his worst fear came to pass. The Barricane that protected the city from opposing forces dissipated, leaving an opening for the Dark Matter cloud that now loomed overhead. "We…, are in serious trouble…"

Suddenly, the citizens turned into a panicked mob as it became apparent that they were now vulnerable. To dodge the crowd, Waddle Dee grabbed Adeleine and leaped onto a roof. "Come on Adeleine, I know exactly what to do, and if I'm right we might find your brother too!"

Adeleine was ready to fight, "Alright let's go Waddle Dee!"

*Meanwhile*

Kirby and his friends left the hospital in a state of urgency as they realized immediately what was going on. "The Barricane is down, but why?" Ribbon asked with intense worry.

"Oh great, that leaves us open for an assault!" Dedede said as he began to panic.

Tiff turned to Kirby, "Okay Kirby, what should we do?" Tiff asked bravely.

Before Kirby could respond General Dee's voice rang throughout the city, "Attention Cloud Sea City, prepare for battle! All warrior's and able bodied citizen's prepare to defend yourselves! All Parasol Dancers, Blast Soldiers and Storm Knights on maximum alert defend the city! The Dark Matter waves are headed our way!"

Kirby's team was confronted by Sword Knight, Blade Knight and Lololo and Lalala as they emerged from the hospital behind them. "I knew that I 'eard the King and Tiff while I was snoozin' in bed!" Sword Knight said.

"Kirby turned around happily to see his friends recovered. "We're glad to see your okay Kirby!" Lololo said with relief.

"Yeah, we were so worried!" Lalala followed.

"It looks like we've got another fight on our hands," Blade Knight stated as he looked into the sky.

"Kirby, we're 'eaded back to the General's base and see if can't get our Air Ride Machines up and runnin', so why don't you join us!" Sword Knight stated. Kirby agreed and his party rushed to General Dee's base to board their Air Ride Machines.

*Waddle Dee and Adeleine*

Waddle Dee and Adeleine arrived at the Weather Tower, a magical structure that could cast the protective Barricane around Cloudy Park in case of danger. The guards were all unconscious and this part of the city was almost too quiet. The windmill blades on the tower for some reason were still running but the spell it cast was no longer in effect. "What, how is it that the spell is ineffective but the windmill is still going?" Waddle Dee asked with curiosity.

"Let's go Waddle Dee we have to get that spell going again!" Adeleine urged. Waddle Dee and Adeleine entered the tower, but there was no one around. Wooden gears and cogs spun as they always do when the spell was needed however, their momentum was now only giving off kinetic energy rather than magical energy. In the center of the structure stood the largest horizontal gear that Waddle Dee and Adeleine had ever seen. They hopped on top and noticed that the four runes that were painted on the gears side were painted over and smudged. "It looks like the spell it cast is caused by four runes and the movement of this cog, only now this windmill is good for grinding grain!" Adeleine stated.

"Hey Adeleine, you're a painter, can you restore these runes by any chance?" Waddle Dee asked with hope.

"Of course, just give me some time and I can…," Adeleine was interrupted by a thud on the other end of the gear. The owner of the sound was none other than Adeleine's twin brother, Ado. "A-Ado, you're here!" Adeleine gasped as she was stunned by his degraded appearance. Ado did not respond to his sister as he painted his face and transformed into the Ice Dragon.

Waddle Dee took up the defense, "Adeleine, you work on the runes, I'll take care of your brother!"

Adeleine broke from her stupor and regained composure, "Alright, just defend me while I paint the runes!" she said as she kneeled down and began analyzing the rune beneath her.

Waddle Dee on the other hand rushed the other twin. Waddle Dee and Ado clashed, bone breaking fist to frozen claw. Waddle Dee quickly gained the upper hand with his vulcan punches and smash kicks thanks to his Thunder Knuckles lowering Ado's mobility. However, Ado managed to start countering with his claws which were imbued with ice magic.

As Waddle Dee and Ado traded blow after blow Adeleine was struck with the image that used to be, "I got it, I know what the rune looks like," Adeleine stated as she took out her paint brush and painted a new rune right next to the defected one. Suddenly, following Adeleine's success, three Waddle Dee Engineers that ordinarily performed maintenance on the windmill jumped up on gear right in front of her. They were obviously possessed, "Waddle Dee, I need some help!" she shouted.

"Be with ya in a moment!" Waddle Dee stated as he clocked Ado and forced a grave opening in Ado's defense. Taking the opportunity, Waddle Dee smashed Ado's chin with a Rising Break uppercut which caused him to revert to his human form. Ado recovered and retreated to a wooden platform to take a quick breath. Waddle Dee returned to help Adeleine and he quickly made light of the engineer's as they possessed no fighting skill.

"Waddle Dee, my brother's coming back!" Adeleine shouted as her brother jumped down and painted his face again and took the form of the Fire Lion like before.

"Don't worry Adeleine, I got this, if we keep going like this we'll get the Barricane back up and take your brother back!" Waddle Dee announced as he took out his Parasol. Waddle Dee rushed Ado as Adeleine recovered and ran to the next rune to decipher it. Waddle Dee blocked Ado's fire stream charge with his Parasol and countered with several hard hitting slams to Ado's face and jaw line. Waddle Dee quickly found the Fire Lion to be just as challenging as before as he suffered burns and bite marks.

Adeleine managed to see the second rune and repeat her last action as she painted the rune. This time three Waddle Doo engineers that were armed with three wooden hammers approached Adeleine, but she noticed that Waddle Dee was having a harder time than before so she had to defend herself. She transformed into her Ice Dragon form and froze the Waddle Doo engineers. She tossed the frozen foes into Ado which opened a finishing move for Waddle Dee. Waddle Dee spun his Parasol and with a new dance he slammed Ado's body in countless places with electrical surges. "How'd you like my Zap Dance?" Waddle Dee taunted as Ado shifted his form back to normal.

Ado growled, "Overlord Zero will rule you all!" he announced as he painted his battered and bruised face. Ado changed into an unknown creature this time; it appeared to be both humanoid and cloud-like with a single eye, very large fists, stubby feet and a row of gold spikes crawling down its hunched back. Waddle Dee regained his composure and equipped his Spear and came with it his knight's gear.

Adeleine quickly moved to the next rune while Waddle Dee charged the strange new transformation. However, his Spear proved to be a bad choice of weapon once Ado revealed the creature's abilities were Spark based. Waddle Dee was the one taking a beating this time around. Waddle Dee pleaded, "Adeleine, do you think you could hurry…, I won't last much longer at this pace."

"I got it!" Adeleine said as she painted a replica of the third rune. Like before Adeleine was confronted with three more adversaries. Two engineer's; one a Waddle Dee the other a Waddle Doo and in the center a Waddle Dee city guard stood with his spear and full body armor. Adeleine transformed into her Golem form and went on the offensive. She smashed the three Waddlekin and threw them into her brother so he would stop electrocuting Waddle Dee. She then proceeded to slap her brother with her large stone hands. Since she was a stone Golem her body was not conductive and her attacks quickly forced Ado out of his strange new form. Ado managed to crawl to his feet as Adeleine transformed back to normal and Waddle Dee put his spear away. "Leave my brother's body now!" she commanded.

Ado retorted, "Never…., NEVER!" he shouted evilly as he took one last form. The new monster was a powerful gargoyle-like creature. It had a gray muscular body with powerful arms, sharp claws, sharp teeth, large wings, a powerful tail and demonic red and yellow eyes.

Adeleine recognized the creature, "That's my brother's first monster drawing he named it Gargos and it has powerful wind magic!"

Waddle Dee thought for a second, "Man, I wish I knew more about humans! Oh well, maybe my last weapon won't kill him," he said as he equipped his Miner's equipment. "Adeleine, we need that last rune, come on!"

Adeleine brought herself back to reality and rushed to the last rune. Waddle Dee and Ado clashed claw against metal. Waddle Dee held his drill in his left hand while he held his sharp pick ax in the right. Every time Ado swooped down Waddle Dee blocked by taking cover under his miner's helmet and countered by swatting Ado's jaw with the side of his pick ax. Ado's wind magic proved forceful as it cut into Waddle Dee's body. Waddle Dee had trouble blocking it as he was pushed off balanced, which prevented him from taking cover under his helmet.

"Alright, I see it!" Adeleine said as she painted the final rune, the four runes glowed a green hew in unison as the spell was reactivating. The green light blinded Ado and Waddle Dee took the oportunity. Waddle Dee activated his drill and from it a spiraling wave of spark energy swallowed up Ado. As the attack subsided, Ado was forced into human form. Adeleine rushed to catch her falling brother from the sky, but he ended up falling on top of her. The Dark Matter left his body and it was revealed to be a Dark Matter Hunter that had possessed him. The hunter retreated in a daze leaving nothing behind. Adeleine held her brother close as he spoke softly, "Thank…, you, sis...," Ado said weakly as he passed out. Adeleine cried tears of joy as her search for her brother had ended. Waddle Dee was quite moved by this as well and wiped a tear from his eye.

*Skies above Cloud Sea City*

As Kirby and his friends fought off the Dark Matter soldiers, they witnessed the Barricane's restoration, "Hey look, the Dark Matter's forces are retreating!" Tiff announced cheerfully.

General Dee appeared in the air sporting hawk wings that acted in the exact same fashion as Meta Knight's bat wings. "Do-rag must have done it!" he announced with joy.

As everyone began to cheer, Kirby noticed Admiral Doo's massive War Blimp rise from the side of the city limits and flank the General. Admiral Doo appeared on the deck of his ship to face the General, "I'm off General Dee, but I have one question left!"

"What do you need Admiral?!" General Dee asked strongly.

"Do you have any soldiers that you can spare me, that are unnecessarily posted?" Admiral Doo asked urgently.

General Dee checked his notes and gave the Admiral a grim expression, "No, I don't, I'm actually strained, I'm afraid…"

Tiff rode up to General Dee on a Rocket Star with a determined expression, "General, we can help him, please let us!" she begged.

"What, I can't let a children fight in a normal scale war let alone…," General Dee started. Tiff's determined stare dominated the General's decision. General Dee then faced the Admiral, "What do you have to say about this Admiral?"

"Star Warriors, eh, if they made it this far then they can not possibly be judged as ordinary children…," Admiral Doo began. "If you kids want to take your own lives into your own hands, then you are free to come with me, but remember this is war and ordinarily, what you are doing is something only adults do. So be aware that if you make this decision, there are adult consequences that will naturally come with it!"

Kirby, Tiff, Ribbon and reluctantly, King Dedede boarded the Admiral's blimp, just as a massive and powerful blue violet colored griffon-like monster approached from the distance and began descending beneath the cloud limit. General Dee was in awe, "What kind of beast…!"

"General, you take care of that creature and I will head to Bubbly Clouds City to rescue the survivors!" Admiral Doo advised as his blimp sped off.

General Dee began to grow irritated, "Bah, these Dark Matter scoundrels don't give much in the way for breathing room; it's just one fight after another! Hmm, I guess I should take Do-rag and his human friend with me, no sense in having them just sit around and wait for their friends to return!" he said aloud as he witnessed Waddle Dee and Adeleine running through the city below.

*Admiral Doo's War Blimp*

Kirby consoled Tiff as she lay on the deck glass eyed. Dedede panicked but quickly realized what was happening, "Oh no, the girlie's havin' that terrible Dark Matter dream the rest of us had!"

Suddenly, Tiff came back to earth in a cold sweat and intense fear cascading through her body, "S-so that was what the rest of you saw, how terrifying…"

Admiral Doo's War Blimp came to the docks of Bubbly Clouds City and quickly found the city in a state of full blown war. As the blimp finished docking, Admiral Doo ordered all his soldiers to enter the city while he headed straight for the center of the city. The Admiral ordered Kirby and his friends to keep their positions for a moment as he approached, "Now Kirby, follow me into the heart of the city and while my men are rescuing the survivors, I will use my hammer to smash the head of the one responsible for leading this attack!"

After much resistance, Admiral Doo and Kirby and his friends made it to the center of the city where they were greeted by a tall bipedal figure covered in dented and damaged armor from head to toe. The figure turned to reveal its appearance; it was half mechanical as it was flesh. Its head was nothing but a dome shaped helmet with a long tassel on top and red glowing eyes that were shrouded by a grated face guard and finally, it brandished an enormous ancient looking ax. Ribbon recognized the entity and her face turned to shrill horror, "No! Commander Gyork! W-what is he doing here?!"

Commander Gyork's midsection was nothing but a conglomeration of mechanical parts with a Dark Matter eye poking from beneath its armor. Its mechanical body parts whirred loudly as he moaned, "Hmm, Admiral Doo, Gyork was hoping for General Dee, but this will be fine…"

Admiral Doo pointed at Gyork with his meat tenderizing metal hammer, "You, you are the one responsible for this?! I will teach you to come into our city and wage war you over grown trash can!"

*Beneath Cloud Sea City*

General Dee floated in the sky with Adeleine and Waddle Dee who were riding their Air Ride Machines, as they bare witness to the massive bird as it began devouring the clouds that the city stood upon. Adeleine quickly informed the General of the creature's biography, "General, that creature is a winged beast called a 'Cloud Eater' it eats clouds as a source of water while flying!"

"So it eats clouds?" General Dee confirmed. "It won't be for very much longer…"

*End of Chapter*


	18. Ch 17: Peak of the World

Kirby Right Back at Ya!

Odyssey of Dreams

By: ChronoWeapon

Chapter 17: Peak of the World

*Beneath Cloud Sea City*

Even when shielded by the powers of General Dee, Adeleine and Waddle Dee could do very little even on their Air Ride Machines. Finally, General Dee endured all he could. "Enough, I can't afford to loose my city to an overgrown chicken, I will show you the wrath of the Waddlekin! Behold, my weapon, the Halberd of Heavy Storms!" General Dee said as he waved his arm. In a puff of smoke a powerful halberd with a curved ax blade, a spear on the tip and a smaller single curved blade on the other side appeared above him. As the General grabbed his weapon, Waddle Dee and Adeleine felt the sky shift around them.

Waddle Dee was aghast, "I don't believe it, the Halberd of Heavy Storms and I get to see it in use!"

"I-I can feel its power resonating through the sky, incredible!" Adeleine commented with astonishment.

The Cloud Eater opened its massive beak and a massive tornado came forth and headed straight for the General. General Dee effortlessly blocked the intense attack with his halberd and the energy of the attack swirled in a sphere around the General's body. General Dee grunted as he raised his weapon and collected all the energy around his halberd. "I think this belongs to you! Weather System Splitter!" he said as he swung the Halberd. Not only was the Cloud Eater's attack sent back, but the General's own attack was mixed in with it. The attack was so powerful the protective Barricane bulged outward, and then reformed. The creature was engulfed by lightning and twisters that literally cut its body to pieces. As the attack subsided the General grew pale faced as he gazed upon his weapon, _"W-what, my Halberd has begun to crack!"_ he thought coldly.

*Bubbly Clouds City*

Kirby and his friends were badly battered and beaten as Admiral Doo stayed toe to toe with his grinning adversary as the city burned behind them. Suddenly, the Admiral received a call from his commanding officer over his headphones, "Sir, we have all the refugees, it seems we have a large group from Cappy Town here too!"

Admiral Doo sighed with relief, "Good, now to finish this horrid creature!" he said as he used a charge beam from his eye. The powerful beam attack sent Commander Gyork into the sky above. Admiral Doo jumped strongly and he passed Gyork and raised his weapon, "Feel the power of the Mallet of Massive Fissures! Shattering Tectonic Terror!" he shouted strongly as he struck Gyork's abdomen. The Commander was split in half by the Admiral's attack and Gyork hurled towards the pavement. "Hmph, you are finished!" he said confidently as he landed. Unfortunately, Gyork's top half propped itself up and giggled strangely at the party as he pointed upwards into the sky.

Ribbon noticed first what was happening as a massive eye opened in the black clouds, "No, this was all a trap! The Dark Matter is going to destroy the city with an enormous shaft of light! We have to evacuate now!"

Admiral Doo went pale as Gyork teleported away with a chuckle, "Come on, there is nothing more we can do!"

As Kirby and his friends watched helplessly from the safety of Admiral Doo's blimp, they witnessed the Dark Matter send a pillar of light through the center of the city. Admiral Doo fell to his face in despair as the second largest Waddlekin city crumbled and began descending towards Grape Garden below. "I don't know what you are, or where you came from, further more, I don't care," Admiral Doo began as he approached the edge of the deck. "You brutally destroyed my city and with it many good people and for that, I will have your head!" he vowed strongly.

*Cloud Sea City*

Kirby and his friends regrouped and told each other everything they had each experienced. General Dee and Admiral Doo retreated to their base as their final city was undergoing makeshift repairs and reinforcements. Kirby and his party breathed a new sigh of relief as all the villagers of Cappy Town were now safe inside the city along with many other Waddlekin.

As Kirby and his party stood at the front gates, they were approached by a professor garbed Waddle Doo and two Waddle Dee's that were very scholarly in appearance, "Greetings, I hate to disturb you like this, but I heard that you are headed towards Skyline Tower so I'll make my words short," the Professor said with a mouthful. "I am Professor Doo and these are my two students, we are simply dying to research Skyline Tower, but with the General's orders we are not able to up until now. Basically what I'm asking is if we may tag along, but don't worry, we will stay far out of harms way!"

Kirby seemed to enjoy the idea, while the others were a little worried. In the end, the Professor had such a way with words it was impossible to turned him down. Professor Doo waited at the gates of the city as Kirby and his friends took care of any last minute business. Kirby found the Shaman from before while doing so, who informed them another one of his strange books was narrowed down to Skyline Tower. Finally, after all their preparations, Kirby and his party began making their way to the tower.

*Skyline Tower*

There was only one word that could be used to describe Skyline Tower; 'vast', as there was no better term for it. The tower's height went on for miles as did the girth of the tower's base. Kirby and his friends stood in front of a massive set of iron wrought double doors that had a strange lock that did not fit the tower's motifs. A plaque hung from the device that read, "Do Not Enter; you wouldn't be able to find a way to the top anyway…."

Waddle Dee approached the door of the ancient solid stone building, "Well, this must be it then."

Professor Doo began, "Yes, this is it, Skyline Tower," he announced. "We have been aching for a chance to study this magnificent structure in hopes of learning about the race of peoples who left it behind."

Ribbon looked skywards in awe, "Wow, this is some structure, it must've taken centuries to craft!"

"As a matter of fact," the Professor started. "We believe that this building is actually the first structure ever constructed on this planet."

"I wonder how old that makes it," Adeleine thought out loud.

"Hopefully we can find some clues about it this fine day," the Professor said hopefully. "Before we head in," Professor Doo said. "I would like to ask you a question Ribbon."

"Yes go ahead," Ribbon agreed happily.

"You fairies have extreme longevity do you not?" Professor Doo asked. "How is Queen Fairy?"

Ribbon gained a rather gloomy expression, "She disappeared over 400 years ago on Ripple Star after the last Dark Matter War."

"Oh my, I am terribly sorry to hear that, I was hoping to take some time off and meet her. I wanted to see if she had any information on Popstar's ancient past or more preferably this tower," the Professor explained. "I thought that a being that has been around as much as she would have had much knowledge about the ancient past…"

"Believe me, if anyone possesses knowledge of the ancient past regarding this solar system its both Queen Fairy and Overlord Zero," Ribbon stated. "Queen Fairy used to tell us such insightful stories of her travels to the neighboring planets of this solar system," she continued as she thought deeper. "You know, now that I think more clearly about this I seem to remember Queen Fairy making mention of a tower that joined land and sky on a planet that was very similar to ours."

Adeleine responded, "Do you think that, now she was talking about Skyline Tower?"

Ribbon looked to the sky once more, "Well, Skyline Tower certainly fits the description."

Professor Doo seemed anxious, "Please, did she mention anything else, like the denizens of Cloudy Park?"

"Actually no," Ribbon claimed. This made the Professor rather glum, "Her Highness told us the story roughly a millennium ago and even then it was abandoned."

"I see, so who ever was here before the Waddlekin, vanished long before our kind made it here," Professor Doo deduced.

"It would appear so," Ribbon followed.

Suddenly, the party heard the rumbling of gears and locks moving. They sought out the noise only to see Waddle Dee and Kirby unlocking the door, "Poyo, door unlocked!" Kirby cheered enthusiastically.

Waddle Dee turned to the rest of the party, "Well, I managed to open this thing, so without further Ado, err, I mean…, let's just go…"

Kirby and his friends entered Skyline Tower cautiously hoping that nothing malevolent was waiting to jump them. Inside the tower was a sight no one expected to see. The tower was crammed with gears and cogs all made from a mysterious lackluster metal. The professor and his students were ecstatic, "It looks like some sort of modern clock tower even the components are made of metal!"

One of the students chimed, "These look like they might still work, Kirby do you think you and your friends could find a switch? There appears to be many mechanisms that only work while the powers on. I believe we may need to switch everything on if we are to proceed…"

Kirby and his party proceeded to look around the room and eventually found a small staircase that spiraled down to a lower level. Upon reaching the lower level five large generators set side by side could be seen. On the northern wall however, a conspicuous yet sealed door was also taken into notice. Kirby approached the strange door and was enthralled by the markings on it as if he'd seen them before, "Poyo, Kracko?" he said quizzically as he noticed four hieroglyphs that resembled his past enemy Kracko, a cloudlike creature that could manipulate storm clouds.

"Kracko?" Waddle Dee and Adeleine said simultaneously. Either way, the door was sealed shut with no way of opening it, so Kirby and his party decided to push it from their minds for now. With that out of their mind for now, Kirby's party inspected the largest center bound generator.

"Does anyone see a switch?" Adeleine asked.

Waddle Dee found an object where a lever should be, "This should be the switch, but it appears to have…, gone missing…"

"Any ideas guys?" Adeleine asked.

Waddle Dee thought for a moment, "Hmm, maybe we can force the thing on, like give it a jump start. Anyone have any 'Spark' power?"

Adeleine perked up and transformed into Master Green, "Here goes nothin'!" she said as she electrocuted the large generators. The generators came to life as they began moving on their own. "Wow it actually worked!" Adeleine said as she reverted to human form.

Kirby and his party returned to the upper level to meet with a rather ecstatic professor, "Incredible, simply incredible, these machines look as though they were only used a few times, their condition is near pristine!"

As the gears turned the sounds of a harmonic clock tower chimed throughout the tower. The team had trouble finding a way to proceed onward through the tower as upon looking further there was nothing but an empty, vast ceiling that extended far beyond the party's reach.

As the party continued their search, Waddle Dee found something strange, "Hey guys come here for minute I think I found something!"

The remaining party members came to inspect Waddle Dee's find, "It seems to be a platform of some kind," the professor stated as he inspected the platform. The platform consisted of a large slab of stone that was set atop a large diagonally set gear that was set off to one side. The party decided to board the strange platform in an attempt to make it move. However, Kirby innocently inspected a small lever that was slightly out of sight and like any child, Kirby flipped the switch. The platform began moving and a door to the outside opened.

"Kirby, what did you do?!" Adeleine asked quizzically as she and the rest of the party braced themselves. A hole in the wall opened and the platform went outside and began to steadily climb the side of the tower in a spiraling fashion on a track.

"Everyone hold on tight, there are no safety measures for this thing!" Waddle Dee warned. The strange platform began to increase in speed as it climbed in altitude. Finally, the platform's speed stabilized and became constant and everyone gathered their senses.

"Wow, this platform is a technological wonder!" the Professor stated in awe. The Professor barely had time to wallow in his appreciation before trouble began to show itself. A flock of wild Birdon swooped in and began attacking the party. The Birdon were pink parrot-like birds with bright blue eyes, green tipped wings, and a tuft of orange feathers on top of their heads that poke out from underneath a leather helmet with goggles mounted to it. The wild Birdon began repeatedly pelting Kirby's team with razor sharp feathers and occasionally getting close enough to the platform to mount it and peck Kirby or one of his friends.

Waddle Dee was quickly flustered, "Darn these Birdon, what's got them so aggravated?!"

"I don't know, but there's way too many to counter!" Adeleine said as she tried fighting them off. Waddle Dee took a defensive stance with his Parasol as he guarded the professor and his students. The Birdon attacks were so frequent that Waddle Dee could not find an opening for retaliation.

The Professor spoke in a panic, "Too bad we don't have some bread or something!"

"I know we're sitting ducks out here on this platform!" Waddle Dee said in frustration.

As Kirby fought he noticed that every time he took down one of the birds, two more took its place. Out of the corner of his eye, Kirby noticed that Adeleine had much difficulty with this fight. The constant attacks did not give her the down time she needed to transform. Then the unthinkable happened, the Birdon forced Adeleine off the platform and she began to freefall. "Someone, help!" she cried as she began free falling. "I don't know any transformation that flies!"

"Kirby, you gotta do something!" Ribbon shouted in fear.

"Don't worry I got things covered here!" Waddle Dee reassured.

Kirby took the initiative and inhaled a Birdon. Kirby transformed and now donned a feathered headdress with tribal markings on his cheeks. "Wing Kirby!" he announced as he dived off the platform. Wing Kirby was fast, very fast, he caught up to the free falling Adeleine and snatched her up with a shuttle loop. Adeleine sighed with relief, "Thanks Kirby, don't know what I'd do without you!"

Kirby smiled, "Poyo Adeleine safe now!" he said happily as he began to gain altitude.

As Kirby climbed, it quickly showed that he was not gaining enough distance between himself and the rest of his party. "Kirby, your Wing Ability isn't strong enough, you have to do something!"

Kirby reentered the flock of irate Birdon and as soon as they noticed him some of them broke off to attack Kirby. Kirby stopped in midflight and like a photographer waiting for the right moment, Kirby suppressed his Wing ability and zeroed in on two Birdon that were clumped together. Kirby made sure to super inhale these specific Birdon. As Kirby inhaled the two Birdon, they were swept into his mouth and Kirby began to transform yet again. This time Kirby gained a more ornate feathered headdress with small crystal ornaments embedded in it and more elaborate tribal paintings on his face. The headdress was also equipped with four larger wings than the earlier two that Wing had, "Roc Kirby!" he announced as his transformation ended. "Adeleine hold tight!" he warned as Kirby unleashed a powerful sonic boom that propelled Kirby and Adeleine high into the sky.

Adeleine struggled to open her eyes due to the wind, but after a few seconds she was able to move her head into a more suitable position. Adeleine took out her paint brush, "Kirby I got an idea, fly into the flock!"

Kirby did as he was instructed and Adeleine used her Paint attack. Adeleine and Roc Kirby left a blazing trail of multicolored paint that covered nearly the entire flock of Birdon.

*Meanwhile*

As Waddle Dee held his ground, Ribbon came to a conclusion, "That's it I have to use my own abilities and give Waddle Dee a hand!" she thought bravely as the air pummeled her blushed face. Ribbon began a chant and she took a defensive stance. As she did so, Ribbon's body began to emanate a soft reddish orange gleam. "Fearful Fairy Flare!" she announced as a powerful and loud explosion of heat came forth from her palms and forced its way into what was left the flock of ferocious Birdon. The Birdon fluttered about in a panic as they believed they were engulfed in searing hot flames.

Waddle Dee was mystified, "Wow, I'm impressed Ribbon, I had no idea you had such a spell!"

Ribbon was slightly winded as she turned to Waddle Dee, "Don't put your guard down, Fearful Fairy Flare is only an illusion, it isn't real!"

Before Waddle Dee could react to Ribbon's statement, a Birdon that did not buy the trick dive bombed him. Waddle Dee gave a shout as the agitated aviator knocked Waddle Dee's Parasol from his hands. "Oh crap, well there goes my Parasol…, guess I'll have to wait until we get back to town and pay the Museum another visit for a new one," he said glumly.

Professor Doo spoke as he noticed the ride was slowing down, "Uh, I hate to interrupt you two, but I believe we are at our destination!"

Waddle Dee and Ribbon's attention was now drawn to the lift as it slowly began to stop. The lift came to a halt at a new door which began to open into the ceiling. "Wait, Kirby and Adeleine aren't here yet!" Ribbon shouted in distress.

Waddle Dee spotted Kirby and Adeleine as the platform made its way into the tower and the door began to close, "Hurry Kirby, the door's closing!" he said in a panic.

Kirby noticed the door, and in what seemed like a split second, Kirby performed a shuttle loop and bolted into the doorway just as it finished closing behind him taking a couple of feathers from his headdress. Kirby's team exploded into the room due to Kirby's shuttle loop smashing into them.

As Kirby's party regained their sense of place, they quickly began to survey the room they were now in. The room was solid stone and it was shaped in a cylindrical pattern. Vague, lonely, and empty, there was nothing in this room save for a strange cylindrical structure that jutted from the ceiling with a doorway carved into it.

"How are we supposed to reach that door?" Waddle Dee asked with frustration.

Adeleine pointed to a large red switch with a yellow star on it that stood at the very center of the room, "Think that switch does anything?"

Before anyone could think of what punishment pushing the button may unleash, Kirby joyfully wandered up to it and gave it a good stomp.

"Kirby, noooo, bad Kirby, haven't we talked about this button thing!" Waddle Dee scolded comically.

"I think he enjoys doing that!" Adeleine said with anticipation of what would happen next.

For a moment nothing seemed to happen, but just as everyone began letting their guard fall, two perfectly cube shaped, ornate stone blocks came crashing to the floor. The boom gave the party a shock, but the stones did not fall anywhere near the party.

"Uh-oh," Waddle Dee gulped. "Everybody MOVE!" he said as he looked upwards only to bare witness to yet another falling stone. Quickly, multiple stones began to fall and clutter the room along with stone based creatures that mindlessly walked around the room. Sometimes they came in threes, or twos, ones, and sometimes even fours. Other blocks that were shaped differently, filled up awkward places, leaving neither crack nor crevice.

The professor and his students had much trouble navigating the lethal rooms trap, "Oh dear me, oh my!" Professor Doo said in a panic. Learning from his previous encounter with Kryl, Kirby inhaled the professor and his students to ensure their safety inside his body.

"Good thinking Kirby!" Waddle Dee said as he moved about the room.

As Kirby's party dodged each stone with careful precision, Adeleine expressed her frustration, "Augh, what is this, a game of Tetris?!"

The blocks continued their descent on Kirby and his friends and although his party dodged and climbed further towards the door, after some time, the party began to notice they were no longer gaining altitude.

Waddle Dee thought hard about the situation as he continued to leap and hop from stone to stone, "That's weird, we're no longer getting higher, I wonder if….," he thought as he suddenly came to a conclusion. "The floor must be descending with all the weight!"

Adeleine overheard Waddle Dee ramble, "What was that, the floor's dropping too?!" she said surprised. The team soon realized that it became much more difficult to maneuver as more and more blocks fell at one time.

Suddenly, Kirby noticed and tiny glint of light shine from the top of one of the blocks. However, it was threatened as a block was directly above it and Kirby new he could nab the contents of the chest before it was crushed forever under the deadly puzzle. With his Roc ability, Kirby made nabbing the treasure look easy, what he obtained seemed to be a green uncut gem stone that radiated a faint glow as if it were chipped off of something of great importance. Kirby stored the treasure safely away and easily escaped the falling interlocking stone.

Kirby and his party had enough of dodging the heavy stones and decided it was time to change tactics. Kirby, Waddle Dee, Adeleine, and Ribbon began to climb the bricks as they fell using them to gain the necessary altitude to reach the door. As they climbed, the door was now within their reach and one by one Kirby and his allies entered the doorway, now safe from the dungeon's death trap. Even as Kirby's party was now safe, the trap continued to pile bricks on a descending floor.

Kirby and his friends observed the tight little room and found it to be a spiral staircase. As they began climbing, the trap beneath them ceased and all was now dead silent.

Waddle Dee spoke nervously, "I…, I suppose this is a one way trip…"

"Yeah, no kidding…" Adeleine followed.

"Kirby, it should be safe to release the professor and his students now," Ribbon reminded.

Kirby made a gesture as if remembering something important and then proceeded to regurgitate those he swallowed to protect.

The professor stood to his feet after being exhaled, "Oh my, that was the most unusual experience I've had yet!" he said still a little stunned. His students managed to regain their senses as well.

Kirby and his party pressed on until they reached the top of the staircase and entered a new room. This new room was the strangest yet, it was labyrinthine yet unlike your typical labyrinth this one was vertical rather than horizontal. Professor Doo stood in awe, "This is…, such incredible architecture…, and these structures are almost otherworldly."

Kirby's party looked around and inspected the room. Waddle Dee found a strange glowing platform, "Hey guys look at this! What do you suppose it is?"

Kirby kneeled down and lightly tapped the platform and it glittered brightly with every touch. The professor spoke as he found a peculiar object next to the platform, "Don't touch that platform Kirby," he encouraged. "I just found this little note pad, it looks to have belonged to the General that visited this place before hand and it speaks of this place."

Adeleine perked up, "What does it say?"

The professor flipped through the grimy note pad, "I'm still not sure what to make of this place and the trap before hand has told me that this place is obviously hiding something important. Me and my men have made it this far, but now I'm not sure what to do, although this room has the strange scent of the sea, I do not see how that is possible as we are now far beyond the sea level."

The professor spoke, "That's the first paragraph…"

Ribbon chirped, "Please, is there anymore?"

Professor Doo read further, "Although we are still far from the top, I have seen enough of this place to judge that it is not safe for my people to simple wander around in here. There is a mechanism in this room that appears to be broken down, so I had my engineer's take a look at it. They worked on the mechanism for a while until my head engineer informed me that it seems to be missing a piece."

"That's the gist of what the second paragraph says," Professor Doo summarized.

Kirby's team looked around the room and found a large machine that resembled a sizable water heater. The machine was made of brass and upon further inspection it seemed to be missing a proper valve.

Professor Doo searched deeper into the notepad, "I was beginning to think we were trapped in this place as my head engineer informed me that they do not have the proper tools to completely repair the machine. It was evident that this machine triggered something that would allow our continued ascension through the tower. However, I have located a strange platform with what appears to be magical runes carved into it. There was a strange writing on the wall directly above it so I had my linguist take a look. From what he was able to decipher of the unknown language, the platform was a teleport out of this tower. With no other alternative and no way to proceed I have decided that it is time for us to withdraw. Perhaps someday I will form a new group and give this place another shot, but as of right now I have more pressing matters to attend to. My people must rebuild their lives here in Cloudy Park. With 'The Fallen Army' on our tail, I must see to it that Cloudy Park becomes a safe haven for Waddlekin everywhere."

Ribbon inspected the platform, "Hey, you know, I recognize this rune now that I think about it. It's a warp rune and its one way apparently. It really must lead out of here."

"So this thing leads out?" Waddle Dee asked rhetorically. "Well, I think we can move on!"

"Why do you say that?" Professor Doo asked with much interest.

Waddle Dee pointed towards Adeleine, "Because we have Adeleine!"

The Professor and his students were curiously dumbfounded as to how the human girl could help their situation. Adeleine simply smiled at Waddle Dee with a slight hint of curiosity in her eyes. Waddle Dee brought forth his point, "Adeleine, can you draw up a valve for this machine?"

Adeleine nodded in agreement and placed a sheet of paper on the ground and used her equipment to accurately draw a fitting valve for the device. After she completed the drawing, it jumped off the paper and became a solid working object. Adeleine placed it on the pipe and it seemed to be a perfect fit. Professor Doo and his students were aghast, "Wow, that was incredible, I had no idea humans had that kind of magic!"

Adeleine grabbed a hold of the valve and faced her friends, "Get ready guys, this thing will probably trigger another trial like the last room!"

Kirby and the party braced themselves as Adeleine began twisting the valve. As Adeleine stopped turning the valve and took her hand away, the machine began making a small humming noise. Then, the room began to rumble a little bit as four rune marked blocks emerged from all sides of the room. The rune's shined a bright blue and then jet streams of water rushed from the blocks as if they were faucets. The water began to quickly flood the room.

Waddle Dee turned to Kirby, "Quick inhale the Professor…," he said as he was cut off by Professor Doo.

"No need Waddle Dee, we have some goggles and some breathing apparatus's, we always come prepared!" he said with confidence as he and his two students properly equipped themselves. Following them, Kirby's party equipped the scuba gear they received back at Ripple Field.

As the water rose, Kirby and his party realized they were supposed to swim higher through the labyrinth. The party began to swim higher and higher and noticed that hostile water dwelling creatures appeared when the tower flooded. A rumbling could be heard throughout the water as a giant eel began following the team through the labyrinth. As the team noticed their underwater stalker they began hurrying. Despite how careful they were Kirby and his friends still kept running into dead ends, one of which had a small red chest. Kirby pilfered the box and found a gem stone just like the one he found earlier except this time this one was red. Kirby stored it away and continued through the labyrinth with the eel hot on their heels.

The team swam for quite some time and all the while they fought off creatures, pilfered chests and still managed to keep their distance from the large eel. Eventually, Kirby spotted a small glint of light and he decided to swim towards it. As the eel closed in the party broke the surface of the water and made their way out of the pool of water.

Kirby's party took their fighting stances as the eel broke the surface with a roar. "Come on guys let's get him!" Ribbon shouted with a war cry.

Suddenly, the party was cut off as the eel spoke, "Wait, you guys got any food?"

The eel's statement caused the party, with the exception of Kirby, to face plant onto the hard stone floor. After they recovered, Kirby gladly threw some of the food he kept to the eel. The eel was so grateful he coughed up a key and what looked like a crate of some kind. The crate smashed to pieces upon impact with the ground. Its contents, seemingly a bunch of books, were scattered along the ground. The eel was very pleased by Kirby's gesture, "Thanks so much, it's hard getting food in this place, but that key I hacked up should open the door behind you. Oh and one more thing, be careful upstairs the next room is pretty hot."

Kirby, Adeleine and Ribbon thanked the eel as they waved goodbye while the eel receded into the labyrinth. Waddle Dee searched through the crates contents and found the Book of N'or Volume Three and another coin that Grill was searching for.

The Professor and his students finished putting away their gear, "Shall we continue ladies and gentlemen?"

Kirby cheered as he rushed to the door with the key in hand. Kirby unlocked the door and put the key away. Inside was a platform that seemed to act as an elevator. Kirby flipped the lever and the team rode the platform to the top.

At the top, Kirby and his team left the elevator and entered an oven like room that was bright with flames and torches that spewed flames at regular intervals. In addition to the scalding flames, many fire based creature's wandered the area as if they were tourists on the beach.

"I think I'm starting to see a pattern here," Professor Doo mentioned.

"Yeah, and if it's like the last two areas then something's going to encouraged us to rush to the top," Waddle Dee said nervously.

"Well, it's not just that…," Professor Doo said as he was cut off by a loud rumbling. The party looked around frantically to locate the source of what was happening. Waddle Dee suddenly noticed Kirby in a corner sitting happily upon a large red switch.

Waddle Dee spoke irately, "Do I have to follow you around all day Kirby?!"

Kirby simply smiled as he rushed over to his friends to join them. Magma began rising from the sides of the tower and Kirby's team needed to jump up long thin stone platforms that jutted from the sides of the wall. "Let's move or we're gonna be some crispy critters!" Adeleine urged. Kirby and his team began climbing the weak platforms and avoiding the hordes of fiery creatures and streams of flames and scalding steam as they ascended. It quickly became apparent that the Professor and his students were becoming a liability so Kirby inhaled them to keep them safe until they reached the top. Adeleine transformed herself into Dullaheat so she could resist fire with ease.

Kirby copied a Burnin' Leo and combined his fire ability with the extra Wing ability he had stored away. Kirby transformed, "Phoenix Kirby!" he announced. His headdress was adorned with a gold rim and a green crystal and the feathers were colored like fire and Kirby moved easily through flames. Kirby assisted Waddle Dee by carrying him to the top as he had no way of resisting fire like both he and Adeleine did. While Kirby was busy flying Waddle Dee the rest of the way, Adeleine immersed herself in a never ending jet of fire to open a chest that had a blue gem stone inside. Adeleine stored it away and quickly caught up to Kirby.

Kirby and his party finally reached the top and entered the door that stood at the top. Inside was another elevator platform that Kirby and his friends hastily rode to the top. When they reached the top, Kirby and his party were greeted with the starry sky above them. Kirby exhaled the Professor and his students, "I don't think I could ever get used to that!" the Professor said comically.

Ribbon spoke as she flew around looking for the Dream Fountain, "Hey, if this is the top, where is the Dream Stone?!"

"What, it isn't there?!" Waddle Dee asked with worry.

The professor looked around, "I don't think we're done just yet, take a look!" he said as he pointed at four structures that were placed on clouds at north, south, east and west of their current location.

"What are those structures?" Adeleine asked curiously.

"I'm not sure, but whoever built this tower meant for them to be part of something," Professor Doo explained. "Think about it, this entire tower is built to contain the elements. At the base, it was Metal, the second room was Stone, the third room was Water, and the fourth room was Fire. So this last area must be Air.

"Hey, now that you mention it, we were going up against the elements," Waddle Dee said with revelation. "So if we pass this last test, then we can have the Dream Stone and get back down?"

"That's how it should work," The Professor stated.

"Hey Professor you gotta see this, I don't think I can translate it!" one of the students claimed with frustration.

"Hmm, what's this then?" he said as he examined a large stone tablet with writing on it. The Professor concentrated hard as he translated the text with his books and notes. "Okay, here's what I got…, Go with wind to find success, go against wind meets with failure. Activate four elemental pillars to proceed."

"What does that mean?" Waddle Dee asked as he rubbed his forehead.

"It must be referring to the four secured structures that surround us," Professor Doo surmised. Kirby flew up using his fiery headdress and felt the strong winds carry him. Kirby flew with the wind and ended up at the southern structure. This structure was completely frozen over and was slippery. A small elevated platform held a darkened pillar of stone with some pitch black runes. Access to the pillar was blocked off by large blocks of ice. Kirby flapped his wings with passion, bright, hot flames covered the area melting the ice and granting Kirby access to the pillar.

Just then, Waddle Dee and Adeleine landed softly near Kirby. Waddle Dee spoke to the surprised Kirby, "Wow, the winds are so strong up here we can literally ride the wind over here."

"Yeah, it was like hand gliding but with out the glider!" Adeleine explained.

Kirby shared a chuckle with his friends and then proceeded to approach the pillar marked with runes. Kirby examined the runes and rubbed his hands across the pillar in curiosity. Suddenly, the pillar reacted to Kirby's touch and it gleamed. A bright whitish blue color highlighted the runes on the pillar and a stream of light shot forth from the tip of the pillar and made its way back to the tower where Ribbon and the Professor stood.

Kirby and his friends rode the next wind stream and landed on the eastern structure. This structure had four winch-like machines that seemed inactive. A large metal cage enshrouded a pillar that was identical to the previous one. Adeleine was struck with a moment of genius as she transformed her self into Master Green. Adeleine then sent bolts of electricity to the four winches and they sprung to life. The top of the cage flipped open and the sides of the latter receded into the ground revealing the pillar. Kirby touched the pillar just as he had done with the last and it beamed with an electrical current. Just like the previous, a beam of light sprung forth and headed back to the tower.

Repeating the last two actions, Kirby's party rode the winds to the western structure this time. This structure was dark and was made with pitch black onyx stones. Waddle Dee seemed puzzled, "What element is this one supposed to be?"

Adeleine approached the unguarded pillar only to be forced back by an unseen force, "It's the element of 'Shadow' or also known as 'Void' in some cultures," she explained.

"So basically, we have to fill the void?" Waddle Dee explained.

As Adeleine and Waddle Dee mingled with each other Kirby noticed a small Cool Spook. Kirby inhaled the creature and he transformed. Kirby wore sunglasses that hid brightly lit eyes. Light also emitted from the inside of Kirby's mouth. Kirby gathered a ball of light in his hand and tossed it into the air where it began to expand and finally consumed the area. After the light subsided, the unseen force that impeded access to the pillar was nowhere to be found. Kirby touched the pillar and the same reaction followed just as with the last two.

Before Kirby landed on the last structure, he found another chest that was suspended on a cloud. Kirby managed to land near it and snatch its contents. A yellow crystal was inside that resembled the other three they had found previously. After nabbing the treasure, Kirby and his party finally reached the last structure. This structure was crafted from marble and the pillar was seemingly unguarded. As Kirby approached the pillar, he was repelled by a strobe light that enshrouded the pillar, denying access.

Picking up the hint from the shadow structure, it became apparent that this one embodied the element of 'Light'. "We have to dim the light down here does anyone have any Shadow related abilities?" Adeleine asked.

The party thought and thought, but could not think of anything that could possibly work. Then suddenly, something caught Waddle Dee's eye. A strange black orb shaped creature, that came to be known as a Void Sprite floated around in the sky. Waddle Dee alerted Kirby to the creature's presence and Kirby inhaled it. Kirby transformed once more, his skin change to a light shade of purple while his feet turned black. "Black Hole Kirby!" he announced as he began to use to new power. Kirby threw a pitch black ball of energy at the center of the structure and it grew into a miniature black hole. The black hole sucked up the light, leaving nothing but the pillar behind. Just like the Light ability Kirby had before, Black Hole Kirby seemed to be a single use ability.

Finally, with the last pillar active Kirby and his party retreated to the tower via the wind streams. When Kirby's party landed they had noticed a miraculous event had occurred. Professor Doo and his students were running frantic, not sure what to make of the event, "Look at this Kirby, it looks like a portal appeared where the pillars of light crossed!" As Kirby and his party viewed they're surroundings they noticed the six more pillars that appeared from below. These six new pillars acted exactly like the ones the party had just activated and represented the previous rooms the party completed.

Where the ten beams of light crossed, a portal emerged. Within the portal a marvelous world could be seen. Waddle Dee spoke, "Hey, do you think this portal leads to the Dream Stone? I wonder if this portal is a gate that leads to the place where the previous occupants of Cloudy Park left to go to."

"Well seeing as how the Dream Stone is no longer here, this portal is our only lead, I say we go inside!" Professor Doo suggested with passion.

Kirby's party all braced for what was to come as they entered the portal. Kirby and his friends closed their eyes as they entered and felt as they were traveling through a dream. When the feeling ended Kirby and his party opened their eyes and Ribbon realized where they were, "Hey, I know this place! It's the Realm of the Elementals!"

The stunning realm was a crater lined with layered rock walls that surrounded a large grassy plain with a lake and a waterfall overhead and finally, a pool of magma on the opposing end of the watery lake. Strange creatures wandered the realm with no hostility towards them or even interest. The creatures were elemental and embodied the element they stood for on the most literal terms. Ribbon was very joyful, "Yes, the elementals must have taken the Dream Stone here to give it further protection!"

"Aw, the Elementals are so adorable!" Adeleine said starry eyed.

"We need to speak to the leader, come on follow me guys!" Ribbon encouraged.

Kirby's party followed Ribbon while the professor and his students took pictures to document their find. "This is amazing, I can't wait to make a full documentation and hand it to the General he would love to learn of this!" the Professor claimed.

"Uh, sir, I think we better catch up to Kirby and the others, they're getting ahead of us," one of the students said.

The Professor stated with vigor, "Oh, quite right, let's move on boys, we have much to do!"

*End of Chapter*


	19. Ch 18: Realm of the Elementals

Kirby: Right Back at Ya!

Odyssey of Dreams

By: ChronoWeapon

Chapter 18: Realm of the Elementals

*Dark Star*

Commander Gyork lay at Zero's feet awaiting instructions, "You have done well, Gyork…, just as I have asked…, as always… you are a top notch… warrior," Zero praised. "Now go…, you may take your leave…"

"Yes Overlord," Gyork said flatly as he walked off into the darkness.

Zero peered at his map and found that roughly 46% of Pop Star had been claimed by his forces with only small bastions of hope remaining in his newly captured territories, "Hmm, The Mermaid's Kingdom and the Ice Cream Island Naval Base…, the Citrine Citadel and Cloud Sea City…," Zero spoke aloud.

"Is something the matter master?" the Dark Matter asked nervously.

"Those four places…, are the only four bastions remaining…, in the areas that we have claimed… including the oceans that surround them…," Zero stated.

"You're meaning master?" the Dark Matter asked. While the legion of Dark Matter waited nervously for the reply, they found that none came as Zero stared deeply into the map of Pop Star.

*Tiff's Journal*

"I have never seen a more horrifying sight in my life. Bubbly Clouds City was pulverized and then it plummeted from the sky. My heart swells with sorrow when I think about the citizens that we couldn't save. It obviously hit the Admiral the hardest. From what I heard, he founded the city to interact with Dreamland. The Admiral retreated to his quarters and we didn't see him again even after we got back to Cloud Sea City. I was overjoyed though to see everyone from Cappy Town present. I was able to see my family again and they were so surprised at my new powers! It was so fun seeing their shocked expressions!"

Tiff

"I can't believe we lost Bubbly Clouds City, it makes my blood boil whenever I think about it. Zero will pay for this, this needless destruction! I'm prepared to bring the wrath of my people straight to you Zero!"

Waddle Dee

"This is unimaginably terrible, I can't stand it! The Dark Matter destroyed the city completely. I couldn't even watch as my heart sunk to my feet. The feeling of guilt won't leave me. If only my people had stopped Zero back on Ripple Star, Bubbly Clouds City would still be standing. What was the reason Zero had for destroying Bubbly Clouds City? The needless destruction of all those innocent people as their homes plummeted to Grape Garden below. We have to keep going or Zero will destroy more cities just like this, I just hope we gather the remaining Dream Stones before anymore cities fall!"

Ribbon

*Realm of the Elementals*

Kirby and his party admired the Realm of the Elementals as they took the grand tour. The Elementals themselves were very exotic and mystical creatures. As the party admired the elementals, Adeleine and Waddle Dee recognized one of them. This particular elemental was almost an exact duplicate of the cloud-like creature that Adeleine's brother Ado copied during their fight back in Cloud Sea City. It resembled Kracko or at least a more advanced version of him. It had the single eye, a more humanoid but hunched over body with large feet and even larger mitten shaped hands with ornate gold and jeweled encrusted gauntlets and finally, two rows of six spikes aligning the creature's backside. Adeleine spoke quizzically, "Waddle Dee, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"You mean, like your brother learned of this elemental through the Dark Matter's influence?" Waddle Dee retorted.

"Yeah, he had to have, there's no other explanation!" Adeleine said. Just as she had finished her sentence, Adeleine and Waddle Dee noticed that Kirby approached the elemental in a cheerful manner. "Kirby what are you doing?!"

"Poyo, poyo, look like Kracko!" he stated as he approached the elemental.

As Kirby approached the elemental it took notice to the pink star warrior and faced him. It lowered itself to meet Kirby face to face and spoke in an odd tongue, despite this Kirby still understood what it had to say, "Do not fret, you are safe here, warrior. We are elemental, I am Cloudling, I am Spark…"

Even Waddle Dee, Adeleine and Ribbon understood its speech, "Adeleine, am I hearing thing's voice inside my head, or do you understand that elemental too?"

"Yeah, it called itself a Cloudling, if I'm not mistaken," Adeleine said, confirming that she was not crazy.

Ribbon spoke cheerfully, "Cloudlings represent the 'Spark' element, or in other cultures, the term Spark is interchangeable with lightning, thunder or electricity."

The party observed the other elementals as they wandered the land. The one that represented fire was nothing more than a large pile of magma with large chunks of stone poking out of it. The Element that represented water levitated from the ground as it was made entirely of bubbles and it resembled Buboo. The elemental that represented wind was a living cyclone with glowing eyes, two large fists, and a floppy rimmed hat that resembled a fisherman's hat. The stone elemental was a beefed up version of the Golem creature that Adeleine could transform into. The ice representative was a massive snowman that sort of resembled Chilly. The light and shadow elementals were the most peculiar as they were only found on the edges of the cliffs. The elemental of shadow was an amorphous shadow that slowly and hauntingly wandered the higher cliffs as it minded its own business. The light elemental acted much differently than its void counterpart. It resembled a cheerful sphere of pure light and cheerfully wandered freely. Finally two more elementals roamed the area as well, one that was not featured in the tower, a vine covered nature elemental and a Metalun.

Kirby's party came out of their state of admiration as Professor Doo and his students caught up to them. "So sorry about being so slow, I was interviewing some of these marvelous entities!" he claimed.

Waddle Dee responded, "By any chance did you ask them about the Dream Stone?"

"Yes actually, but every time I mentioned it amongst each elemental they said to ask the Prime Elemental, called 'Aegis' about it," the Professor stated.

"So where is this, Aegis?" Adeleine asked curiously.

"The elementals said that Aegis Prime reins under the waterfall. He is the largest and strongest of the elementals and has been their leader since the beginning of time," the Professor stated.

"Well, with a rep like that he should be able to help us with lots of stuff!" Waddle Dee cheered.

With that, Kirby and the gang headed towards the massive waterfall. As they approached the waterfall, a giant elemental stood sleeping at the base of the waterfall. Aegis Prime as it was called seemed to be constructed with all the elements in existence and was humanoid in shape with a stout body, strong arms and stubby feet. It wore the most ornate gauntlets of all the elementals and its head was made of stone and had a crown of stalagmites lining its forehead. Its eyes were a shining phosphorous yellow and its jaw line square with zigzag teeth like a carved jack o lantern.

Professor Doo spoke of what he witnessed, "That must be him, Aegis Prime!"

Just as the professor pointed him out, Aegis Prime opened its eyes and spoke to Kirby and his friends and like all the other elementals, they could understand what it was saying despite not knowing the language that passed its mouth, "Welcome to my domain, you may stay as long as you see fit." Aegis said in a welcoming tone. Kirby edged closer to Aegis Prime and Aegis spoke once more, "Have you a question little mortal?"

"Poyo, poyo, you have Dream Stone?" Kirby asked bluntly.

"You want that shiny stone?" Aegis asked. "It's over their in that building, amongst the trees and water. It was the top of the tower you came in from, but was removed due to an incident. It was moved here ever since. The stone you seek is at its top."

Kirby made another questionable gesture, "Hmm, another question?" Aegis asked curiously. Kirby pulled out the four peculiar gem stones that he and his friends found in Skyline Tower. "Mmm candy, it's been so long. Would you trade those?"

Kirby agreed and handed over the green gem stone first and Aegis popped it into his rigid stone mouth. Aegis chewed the stone into powder and swallowed it, "Mmm, such a nice taste. Young warrior deserves a gift for your tribute, here you go," Aegis said as he bestowed upon Kirby a beautifully crafted relic that depicted the element of air. The same followed for the other three gem stones. As Aegis ate the gem stones he handed over an ornament that depicted fire, water and stone respectively.

Kirby and his friends thanked the Prime Elemental for the gifts and then proceeded to the building. Moving through the foliage a large tilted building, but nowhere near as large as Skyline Tower, but just as Aegis Prime told, this building seemed to be a part of the tower but was in shambles and a large hole was punched in the side.

The party entered the building and found it to be Nature themed. It reminded them of the Brambleweed Fortress back in Big Forest in northern Dreamland. However, there was one key difference; the entire building was flooded with toxic pools of water. The professor analyzed the building, "Hmm, I'm guessing this is the Nature themed portion of the tower," Adeleine concluded.

"Oh my, I wonder if there is any more…," Professor Doo said with curiosity. "I wonder what kind of incident caused the Nature portion to get stuck all the way here and not back in the tower."

One of Professor Doo's students added, "Another interesting note is why we didn't need the essence of nature to enter this realm. I mean, we had Metal, Stone, Water, Fire, Air, Ice, Spark, Light, and Shadow, but no Nature…, we were even given ten pillars of light."

"It's possibly a last minute construction plan," Professor Doo deduced. "If the tower's construction had a problem, then the element of Nature must have been barrowed from Pop Star itself, to make up for the mistake."

The second student responded, "Well, perhaps Aegis can shed some light on the situation, but I say we complete the task that we came here for before we return to him."

"I agree," said the professor. "Lead the way Kirby!"

Kirby did so as he used his new Phoenix ability to effortlessly glide through the gnarly brush. Adeleine was able to keep up as Dullaheat while Waddle Dee and the others fought hard to keep up as they avoided the toxic pools. Nature based creatures that found their way into the building were easily disposed of and navigation through thick thorn bearing roots proved to easy for Phoenix Kirby and Dullaheat Adeleine. These two cleared the path for the rest of Kirby's party.

The next portion involved climbing large leaves in which Phoenix Kirby had no trouble; however as for the rest of Kirby's party, they had to concentrate a little more. When there were no more leaves to climb, the party noticed that there were vines that led up into the darkness above them. Occasionally, spider-like creatures called crimps would occasionally attack them as they climbed the walls and vines.

"Hey wait up Kirby, could ya?!" Waddle Dee pleaded with irritation. Kirby found the top of the structure and it was punctured by a large coiling root that could be reached by climbing the vines. Kirby decided to rest a moment as his friends caught up to him. This seemed to irritate Waddle Dee even further, "Hey Kirby, don't just sit up there and do nothing! Please come back and help the professor!"

Kirby looked down and seen that the professor and his students were not strong enough to keep climbing the vines and they started to slow down, so Kirby spread his fiery wings and took flight. He seemed a little irritated that his little break was interrupted but snatched the professor and his students off the vines and flew them to the top. By the time Kirby finished escorting the professor and his students, the rest of Kirby's party reached the top. Ribbon complemented Kirby, "Wow Kirby, your wings sure are strong and fast, I wish my wings were that fast!"

"I wish I HAD something with wings!" Adeleine added with irritation.

"Oh yeah, try keeping up with no flight or magic all I got is a bunch of weapons and tools!" Waddle Dee said as he felt a moment of weakness.

The professor spoke apologetically, "I do apologize for being such a burden on you and your helpers Kirby."

"Oh, it's no trouble professor; I mean this is a rare opportunity!" Adeleine said positively.

"Indeed, speaking with these elementals has given me the opportunity to gather much information," the Professor spoke happily.

Waddle Dee turned to Professor Doo, "So what kind of things did they tell you exactly?"

Professor Doo seemed happy to have been asked, "Well, one interesting thing I asked the elementals was, what the difference between Ice and Water was. I always thought Ice and Water were two in the same, but it turns out that there is a detail between the two that is most overlooked."

"What would that be?" Adeleine asked curiously.

"Well, as it turns out, Ice does not always form from water as evidenced by Dry Ice. Dry Ice is made from a gas aptly, carbon dioxide," the Professor explained.

"Oh, I didn't know that, I always thought dry ice was just water that was more deeply frozen," Adeleine admitted.

"So wait, some Ice spells crafted by magicians still do Water damage and some others do Ice damage, what's the difference there?" Waddle Dee asked.

"The elementals told me that would depend on what type of material is frozen and used in the said spell or weapon. If water is used, which it most commonly is due to its low freezing point, and then the following will be 'Water damage'. On the other hand if the spell or ability utilizes a gas then the following will be 'Ice damage' due to the fact that it takes extremely cold temperatures to freeze gases into solid or at least near solid states," the professor said going into extreme detail.

"Wow, I've always wondered about that subject," Adeleine said amazed.

Kirby made a motion that he was becoming impatient and Waddle Dee noticed, "Uh, it looks like we better finish our business here. Kirby's getting antsy."

Kirby and his party decided to move on and scale the set of roots. At the top, Kirby and his friends were greeted with fresh air and open sky that was only partially covered by a large tree. On the Dream Fountain shined the object of their desire, another Dream Stone and this one shined like the sun in the sky and was shaped like a hexagon. Ribbon approached the Dream Stone, "Yup this is it guys, the Dream Stone!"

Suddenly, before Ribbon could gather up the stone a rather majestic female voice could be heard, "Welcome, if you wish to take possession of the Sunstone Schist then you must prove yourself. Do you except?"

Kirby nodded in a confident fashion as the professor and his students withdrew to a safe spot and Waddle Dee and Adeleine took their positions. Suddenly, a large bird-like creature that was nearly the same size as Dyna Blade and looked to be a similar species if not the same flew down and landed on the large tree. The large bird definitely looked as if it were somehow related to Dyna Blade, but with a few exceptions. This bird has white feathers on her chest and gold feathers on her head. She also has gold, orange, red and white feathers that covered her metal wings. She wears golden armor with a white diamond worn on her chest plate. Finally, she has gold and black feathers around her eyes and a large Mohawk of the same color that extended to her three long tail feathers.

The professor was aghast at what he saw, "Th-that's a Dyna Ra! I've only seen it in books; it's said to be born once every thousand years to a lucky Dyna Blade! They are seen by some cultures to represent the sun!"

"Very well, I see you have accepted my terms so let us begin!" Dyna Ra announced as she spread her wings. At the peak of her wing span the large tree she was perched on burst into flames and she took off into the sky and began circling the tower. Dyna Ra screeched and a hoard of Birdon soon followed as they encircled the tower.

"Here we go again, anybody have any bread?!" Waddle Dee shouted as he equipped his spear and became a Storm Knight.

"There's no going back!" Adeleine announced as she transformed into the Ice Dragon. Kirby let out a confident cheer as he spread his Phoenix abilities' wings and took off.

Professor Doo quickly shouted at Kirby, "Kirby, you all must be careful, Dyna Ra can cover itself with elemental power, if you attack it with the same element she's using, she will only absorb it!"

Hearing the Professors words, Kirby noticed Dyna Ra was coated with flames and he discarded his Phoenix ability and quickly changed over to his Roc ability. After once again taking flight, Roc Kirby quickly caught up to Dyna Ra. Adeleine seemed uneasy, "Kirby seems to be in a hurry to beat her, he's not even waiting for her to land to attack, I wonder why?"

Waddle Dee responded, "Well, considering that about halfway through these battles with these guardians Dark Matter always seems to pop up and take control. Maybe Kirby's trying to beat Dyna Ra before the Dark Matter arrives, if it even does that is."

Ribbon also seemed rather nervous, "Well, I didn't expect a creature like Dyna Ra to be guarding this Dream Stone. Not to shoot down hopes or anything but we are poorly prepared for a dog fight this time!"

Roc Kirby latched onto Dyna Ra's Mohawk and swapped abilities to Grand Master. This seemed to irritate the majestic bird, "Hey, why you sneaky little…!"

Kirby began to mercilessly pound Dyna Ra with bone crushing, rock pulverizing hits. Dyna Ra quickly showed her uncomforting pain and began to barrel roll in an attempt to shake Grand Master Kirby from her back. However, Grand Master Kirby did not budge and Kirby decided to use Dyna Ra's Mohawk like a steering apparatus and he guided her right back into the tower. Dyna Ra smashed her head through hard stone and she was dazed. Grand Master Kirby jumped from her back and threw a round house kick that unleashed a star wave that was followed by a spinning jump kick that sent yet another star wave barreling towards Dyna Ra's head.

"Hey Kirby leave some for the rest of us would you!" Waddle Dee shouted as he charged his spear with a lightning bolt. Waddle Dee and Adeleine both sent volleys of Ice Breath and Lightning Bolts at the dazed Dyna Ra. Dyna Ra came to its senses soon after its attackers began their assault and she became angered by the pummeling she was receiving. Dyna Ra let forth a loud screech and a wave of Birdon dove down and separated her from her attackers. Dyna Ra retaliated with powerful Light based spells as Kirby's party attacked from a range. Just as soon as Kirby's team cleared the Birdon away Dyna Ra's body began to glow fiercely. However, Kirby realized to late what it was she was getting ready to unleash. Only able to dodge the oncoming attack himself, Kirby jumped high into the air just as Dyna Ra expanded her wings. At the peak of her wing span an enormous flash of fire engulfed Waddle Dee and Adeleine.

When the flames subsided Waddle Dee was able to rise, however he was in critical condition and no longer had his Storm Knight power. Waddle Dee quickly gulped a Pep Drink to get some of his strength back and then he ran to Adeleine. Adeleine had lost her Ice Dragon power and was unconscious. "Ribbon, switch Adeline out, let her recover some!"

"Right, I gotcha!" Ribbon shouted as she used her transportation spell to switch Adeleine with King Dedede.

"Ya'll need me for somethin'?" Dedede asked comically as he was summoned. As Dedede laid his eyes upon Dyna Ra he went into a stupor much like a rabid fan does after seeing their favorite movie star. "I don't believe it, a Dyna Ra! That is the rarest bird ever!" he said as he began snapping multiple photos of the majestic creature. "Even if I get killed here today I can die happy!" Dedede continued.

"Yeah, and if I survive I'll be much happier, so don't loose your feathers yet birdbrain!" Waddle Dee scolded.

Dyna Ra stopped in mid flight and began to glow a serene light and it was surrounded by sparkles. Professor Doo shouted to Kirby, "Kirby you must act quickly! Dyna Ra has begun to heal herself, if you do not stop her she will undo all the damage you guys just did!"

This grabbed everyone's attention with the exception of King Dedede who continued to use up his film on Dyna Ra. Waddle Dee equipped his last weapon in his arsenal, his mining drill which transformed him into a Waddlekin Miner. Kirby on the other hand began the assault again. Grand Master Kirby jumped off the tower and began using the flying Birdon as stepping stones to reach Dyna Ra. Once he was close enough, Kirby unleash a powerful Rising Break uppercut to Dyna Ra's abdomen, which interrupted her healing spell and undoing the damage she managed to heal. As Dyna Ra regained her composure, Grand Master Kirby grabbed a hold of her Mohawk once more and Dyna Ra found this tactic to be very irritating, "You little pink thing, release me at once!" she said as she changed elements to ice. Frost trails were left behind by her wings.

As Dyna Ra's commands fell on deaf ears, Kirby began to unleash his wrath upon her backside again. Instead of doing a barrel roll however, Dyna Ra sped up and her body became enshrouded by an icy veil. Not willing to endure the cold, Kirby jumped off and used more Birdon as stepping stones to make it back to the tower. As Kirby made his way back to the tower, Dyna Ra stopped herself in mid air. Dyna Ra's wings gleamed with a blue frosty glow as she began flapping them fiercely. This motion caused a storm of frozen feathers to rain down on the party. Waddle Dee was able to take cover under his hard hat while Dedede ran franticly around trying in vain to dodge the attack and Kirby was deflecting some of the feathers either away from himself or his friends. After the attack ended Dyna Ra landed on the side of the tower and began using ice breath attacks to attack Kirby and his party. Kirby and Waddle Dee managed to either dodge or block the flames while they countered her. Dedede on the other hand stayed back as he placed his Iron Mask on and fire volley after volley of missiles from his Mecha Hammer. Dyna Ra had enough and repeated her last action of calling the flocks of Birdon to assist her. Kirby's party quickly disposed of the menacing birds as Dyna Ra summoned a massive wave of ice instead of fire. However, this time was slightly different. A surprise attack from a Birdon hit Kirby and he was enveloped by the wave of frost. Waddle Dee took cover under his hard hat and ironically, Dedede was able to imitate Kirby's flying well enough to only receive the tail end of the attack.

Dyna Ra flew off as Kirby and his party regained their standing. However, Kirby lost his Grand Master ability from Dyna Ra's attack. Kirby drank a Pep Drink and transformed into Roc Kirby to compensate for the loss of Grand Master. Dyna Ra now began her healing spell again, hoping she would not be interrupted while she attempted to heal the massive levels of damage she accumulated. Kirby took off after Dyna Ra in an attempt to continue. Dyna Ra completed her healing spell, but she was still quite damaged. As Kirby got in close she changed her body from ice to spark. Her body now surged with electricity.

Kirby's party once again attacked Dyna Ra, dodging Light and Spark magic. Once she had suffered enough, she perched on the side of the tower allowing for close range combat. Attacks were traded back and forth until Dyna Ra retreated with a massive wave of electricity. Kirby's party managed to survive the wave as Dyna Ra once again took flight. She once again, attempted to heal herself only this time, a Dark Matter Hunter emerged from beneath her.

The party knew what was happening as they observed the Dark Matter Hunter ensnare Dyna Ra from behind her. Very quickly Dyna Ra's body was covered by sticky black ooze and it began to transform. After the transformation concluded, Dyna Ra's gold and black feathers were stained black and violet and her eyes were crimson and wrathful. As King Dedede snapped photographs of this new bird, Ribbon shouted to Roc Kirby, "Kirby, Dyna Ra took a lot of damage, we can still finish this, don't back down!"

Dyna Ra unleashed and ear splitting screech and took the element of wind and then wildly began to fly around the tower in an erratic fashion. Roc Kirby found it much harder to catch the darkened form of Dyna Ra even with his Roc ability. Finally, Kirby had enough; the moment he closed in on Dyna Ra, Kirby exchanged his Roc ability with his Snare ability and swung his lightning fast blade covered arms at her, capturing her in a painful ensnarement. Dyna Ra fell into a barrel roll and increased her speed until she was enveloped with a tornado. Kirby was able to hang on to Dyna Ra's body until she became to dizzy to continue it. Kirby then pulled himself in close enough to changed positions. Kirby then ensnared Dyna Ra's head and force her into the tower again. Then, while still snaring Dyna Ra, Kirby hopped off her back and slammed her head into the cold hard floor. Finally, Kirby went for the finish, he hoisted Dyna Ra into the air with all his strength and slammed her into the opposite end of the tower. Dyna Ra was now too injured to move. However, this time was different than the last. Not only did the Dark Matter Hunter stay within Dyna Ra, but it took flight once more. Instead of flying around and attacking the party, Dyna Ra flew off staggeringly only to crash land in the fields of the elementals.

"Come on guys we need to go get that bird!" Ribbon commanded.

Before Kirby's party ran off, a brilliant feather from Dyna Ra was picked up by Kirby. Dyna Ra's voice was heard in his head, "Adaptation is how life continues on, if you give up, you'll never adapt," she said as Kirby gave Dyna Ra's Feather to Ribbon to give to Adeleine. Kirby and his friends scaled their way back down the tower by sliding down its tilted side and just before emerging from the brush to meet Aegis Prime, Ribbon was stunned with an intense fear that made her tear up and collapse on the ground. Kirby and the party rushed to Ribbon's aid.

"Ribbon, what's the matter?!" Waddle Dee said in a panic.

"I-I-It's HIIIM!" she announced with great fear. "IT'S OVERLORD ZERRROOOO, I feel him!"

The party was aghast, especially Professor Doo and his students. As Kirby and his friends rushed out just enough for them to see what was happening as a cloaked being emerged from a black hole. The cloaked being was only half the size of Aegis Prime, but seemed to be very powerful. "Is that him, Overlord Zero?" Dedede asked trying to swallow.

"Y-yes, but he looks different from before…, I think he's actually weaker!" Ribbon said as she began to regain her ground.

Overlord Zero approached the downed Dyna Ra and the hunter emerged from her body and bowed to the Overlord. Meanwhile Dyna Ra's body vanished as she retreated back into the Dream Stone, leaving it lay before the leader of the Dark Matter. Kirby then made a wish upon the Citrine Sandstone and the Sunstone Schist was swallowed up by the ground. Within moments the Sunstone Schist emerged from the ground and Kirby retrieved it and stored it safely away.

Suddenly, Overlord Zero became quite upset at his underling. It was apparent that the hunter meant to get the Sunstone to Overlord Zero, but Kirby still beat him to the punch and in fear, the hunter retreated. Overlord Zero began approaching Aegis Prime and he spoke with a voice that penetrated one's very psyche, "Where…, is Kirby…, and his little helpers…?"

Waddle Dee spoke softly to his friends, "Strange, he really does seem weak…"

"Don't let your guard down, he's still very powerful!" Ribbon whispered.

Aegis Prime simply ignored the Overlord, "Do not…, try my patience…, Aegis Prime!" Zero struggled to say as he threatened Aegis Prime.

Aegis spoke in his own defense, "Do you really think you should be picking a fight with me in your condition, Overlord?"

"True Aegis…, you are powerful…, there is no reason… that you should not be powerful. Leader of the Elementals…," Zero bellowed. "I am…, simply stopping by… for a visit. I want… to meet this…, Kirby… in person."

Before Aegis Prime could make a viable statement, Kirby jumped out from the bushes, drawing Zero's attention. "Are you nuts, Kirby?!" Waddle Dee shouted only to reveal his presence in the process. King Dedede's attempt to cover Waddle Dee's mouth also ended in failure as he stumbled causing both of them to tumble out into the open and reveal themselves. "Way to go fat boy!" Waddle Dee shouted angrily.

Dedede retorted with anger, "Me, you're the one that shouted!"

Overlord Zero spoke to Kirby and his party in an interested tone, "Ah, so you are the one… they call Kirby… so nice to finally meet you face… to face…"

Ribbon came out of her hiding place and confronted Zero, "You beast, what do you want with the Dream Stones, anyway?!"

Zero fell back slightly and relaxed, "Ah, I wouldn't want to… give myself away… now would I? You're the fairy… that calls her self 'Ribbon'…, am I right?

"What's your point?" Ribbon scoffed.

"My… touchy aren't we?" Zero mocked. "You lost your squad… that was setting… up camp here. Only to be slaughtered… by the one called Marx… You know…, I find that Marx creature fascinating…, it is like… he doesn't even know… I am here… he continues… to try and seize this planet… for himself… and yet… is unable to feel that he is outmatched… making his goal unattainable… Anyway, back to my point… you can recruit… any warrior of this planet… that you want to… to replace your fallen helpers… but the outcome will still be the same…!"

"What outcome is that?!" Ribbon asked as she held back her fear.

"Total desolation of this planet… and many more to follow…!" Zero stated.

"We won't let that happen as long as I breathe I will fight you!" Ribbon stated strongly.

"Then let me dash your hopes… come at me and see if you can land a hit… if you can mange to harm me… I will spare you for now…!" Zero challenged. Zero moved back slightly as Kirby summoned the last of their power to pit against Overlord Zero.

"Great, no one has ever managed to hurt Zero, other than Queen Fairy anyway. Oh Queen, where might you be?" Ribbon thought with distress.

Kirby used his Roc ability to fly quickly to Zero, while Waddle Dee and King Dedede stuck with Miner and Mecha Hammer respectively. As Kirby's party began their assault, Overlord Zero simply levitated in place. Every attack Kirby and his party threw missed by only centimeters. Zero deliberately moved just enough to dodge their attacks so he could instill hopelessness. "Is it… my turn?" Zero asked in a mocking manner. Zero attacked Kirby first with a swipe from his three fingered arm which moved to fast for Kirby to dodge. Kirby hit the ground with such ferocity that when he stood up he realized he had lost his Roc ability. Zero then focused on Waddle Dee, who was not as confident as Kirby was. Zero lifted his three fingered hand and Waddle Dee took cover under his hard hat as Zero slammed the back of his hand down on him. Zero laughed, "You think… that hat will… protect you? The force… alone… is enough to bring you down… now fall Waddlekin!" Zero shouted as he hammered Waddle Dee into the ground with one last swift attack. Waddle Dee was unconscious as he emerged from underneath the super sturdy miner's hat. "Poor Waddlekin…, your kind are only… fodder, and yet… you're the first one… to stand in my presence… for this long…" Zero claimed. Zero then set his sights on Dedede and Dedede was much less inclined to fight him. In a move of desperation, Dedede launched three volleys of three rockets at Zero hoping one of them would make contact. However, Zero caught every single rocket within a dark sphere of energy and reflected them back at King Dedede. Dedede, not suspecting the attack, received full damage from not just his own attack, but the dark energy as well. Dedede fell unconscious and Zero mocked him, "The only thing better… than watching a King fall… is being responsible for it…"

Kirby grew angry as he launched an attack with his Snare ability. These snare attacks seemed harder for Zero to dodge. While Kirby was attacking, Ribbon took the initiative to switch Dedede and Waddle Dee out. However, something went wrong, Ribbon's spell only transported Tiff and Adeleine in and Dedede and Waddle Dee stayed where they were. Zero commented while he blocked Kirby, "No Ribbon…, I said you and your friends… could go AFTER… you damage me…, but it was nice of you… to invite the others…, just as I thought you would!"

Tiff and Adeleine were quickly given the lay down, but both were still very unsure and afraid due to the turn of events. "So that is the Overlord, huh?!" Adeleine scoffed. "He doesn't look so though!" Adeleine had not nearly recovered from her battle with Dyna Ra, however she was still able to transform into her Golem form.

Tiff transformed into Sage and gazed upon Zero, "He's worse than Nightmare, I can feel it. He's just nothing but terror and darkness!"

Golem Adeleine then assisted Kirby in attacking Zero despite her depleted strength. However, Zero made short work of Adeleine and then he broke from Kirby to stop Tiff from healing her downed friends. Zero appeared before Tiff, cutting her off from Waddle Dee. Zero was about to unleash a blast of energy directly on Tiff, Kirby jumped between them and took the attack himself. Tiff was unharmed, but Kirby lost both his ability and his consciousness. Zero chuckled, "That was rich…, and the only one that might… have been capable… of damaging me chose to save… you instead…"

"Y-you're a monster!" Tiff shouted as she began to tear up.

"No…, I am a God!" Zero claimed as he began to reuse the same attack. In a last ditch effort, Tiff raised her scepter. Zero unleashed his bright ball of energy and instead of becoming the next victim Tiff produced a magical barrier that reflected the blast back at Zero. Zero took his own attack to the chest area and for the first time Zero seemed to be reeling in pain and strange object fell from his robes and landed in front of Tiff. She picked up the strange object and then she heard Ribbon's voice.

"Oh my, Tiff, y-you damaged Overlord Zero!" Ribbon said aghast.

Instead of standing, mouth agape at the amazing feat she just pulled off, Tiff took the opportunity to revitalize her fallen friends and they got up in time to observe Zero's weakness. However, Zero quickly switched from pain to maniacal laughter, "Well…, isn't this fun…, you… a little Ebbrian girl… managed to find a way to hurt me!" Zero said scorned. "I know… I said I would… let you go… if you hurt me… but I'm sooo… fired up… that I will just… turn you all… into ash… and then take… the Dream Stones from your ashes!"

With that, Kirby and his battle worn friends could do nothing but wait for the impending destruction. As Zero gathered the dark energy necessary for his attack a miraculous and unexpected thing happened. Zero was suddenly and violently interrupted with a massive punch from Aegis Prime. Aegis Prime hit Zero so hard that he buried Zero hundreds of feet below the surface. The party was astonished, "Did anyone else just see that?!" Ribbon asked bewildered.

Waddle Dee responded, "What, you mean the Prime of the Elements just sucker punched the Overlord of Dark Matter? You bet'cha I just saw that, that was awesome!"

"Do it again, hit him some more!" Dedede cheered.

"Guys I think Aegis Prime is trying to tell us something!" Adeleine interjected.

Kirby's party approached Aegis Prime and he spoke, "You must leave here, with you gone, Zero will also leave here. I will open a gate that will transport you back to the base of Skyline Tower," Aegis said as he clapped his hands together and opened a portal. The Professor and his students were first to approach the portal.

Professor Doo spoke one last time, "How can I come back here? I would like to visit again someday!"

Aegis spoke in a happy tone, "As long as Skyline Tower stands, the portal will remain."

"Oh, I see, thank you so much for your hospitality Aegis Prime," Professor Doo thanked humbly.

"You are very welcomed mortal, now go…," Aegis Prime urged.

"Come on Professor, we don't have a lot of time here…" Tiff urged.

"Oh, quite right, students let us return home!" Professor Doo shouted as he and his students jumped into the portal.

"Everyone get outta my way!" Dedede shouted as he was fed up with waiting. Dedede pushed everyone aside and then comically tripped into the portal. Adeleine and Tiff were next, followed by Waddle Dee. Kirby and Ribbon waved goodbye to Aegis Prime as they hopped into the portal. Aegis closed the portal just as Overlord Zero violently emerged from the depths of the ground.

"Aegis Prime!" Zero yelled with wrath. In an instant, Zero relinquished his wrath, "I see…, I do not wish to… fight you Aegis Prime… until I have all… the Dream Stones… then I will return… to crush you!" Zero claimed as he exited via a black hole.

"You will fail Zero…," Aegis Prime said aloud.

*Skyline Tower*

Kirby and his friends took the opportunity to relax in front of Skyline Tower as they breathed the fresh air. Luckily, the Barricane had not let up and Cloud Sea City was still safe for the time being. Tiff gulped fruit juices as she used her magic to restore her friends to good health. Professor Doo spoke as he relaxed, "Well now, I think that's enough adventure for one life time, wouldn't you boys say?" he said addressing his students. His students agreed in rather cheerful fashion. The Professor then approached Kirby, "Well, I have to report my findings to General Dee and Admiral Doo; I just hope they are in a better mood, so I am ready to return to town whenever you are Kirby."

After being fully healed, Kirby jumped up in a cheerful manner and both he and his friends began making their way back to Cloud Sea City.

*End of Chapter*


	20. Ch 19: A Face behind a Mask

Kirby: Right Back at Ya!

Odyssey of Dreams

By: ChronoWeapon

Chapter 19: A Face behind a Mask

*Tiff's Journal*

"We did, we made it back with the Dream Stone! I can't believe me and my friends survived the encounter with Zero. Of course without Aegis Prime we wouldn't have! I am more hopeful than ever now that we know Zero can be harmed! I am curious though, what is this object he dropped when I sent his own attack back at him. It looks like a spy glass, but it's too small for him…, Well, whatever, I think I'll worry about it later…"

Tiff

"As terrifying as it was to see Zero again, it was immensely satisfying to see Aegis Prime sucker punch him! I wish I had that kind of strength. Now that we know Zero's weakness, he'll be after us even more now, so we need to be careful!"

Ribbon

*Cloud Sea City*

Kirby and his friends breathed a heavy sigh of relief as they entered Cloud Sea City. The Waddlekin Engineers continued making patchwork repairs to damaged buildings as they also erected Shotzo Cannons on high vantage points to reinforce the city's internal defenses. Kirby and his friends confronted the quirky Shaman just as before and after much internal debate the team decided that Adeleine expressed the required valor to receive this blessing. Kirby handed the Book of N'or over to the Shaman and he expressed his gratitude as he opened it to take a peek, "Oh, what joy, I love the swim suit edition!" he said as Kirby and his friends were overtaken by the comical Shaman's enigmatic nature. Like Kirby and Waddle Dee before her, Adeleine's body gleamed with a bright aura of power. When it subsided, Adeleine beamed with power, inspiration and renewed confidence.

Kirby and his party also made a pit stop at the local museum after having some difficulty locating it. All members of Kirby's team replaced their lost weapons and Kirby had the Curator appraise Aegis' gifts. The Curator was in awe as he appraised Kirby's findings, "Where did you get this collection child, you had to have come into contact with the elementals to get these!" he claimed. "Never mind, here take these for the whole collection!" he said as he handed over a number of items. "That Tool Kit is used by Waddlekin Engineers and within it contains blessing that gives the basic knowledge and equipment used by them; they can even use a laser visor to shoot beams and lasers that are otherwise exclusive to a Waddle Doo. The Shiftblade contains the knowledge and skills of the Waddlekin Bandit now used by spies in the General's army. That black lacquered staff with the ruby belonged to a tricky female Ebbrian magician; and finally, this drawing is an ancient portrait of a Living Cyclone elemental called Tyranado, the Tyrant of Wind," he explained as he handed over each new item.

After receiving new abilities and resources, Kirby's party grew stronger. As they made it to the center of the city, the surrounding Waddlekin began to disperse. Emerging from the crowd, General Dee approached Kirby and his friends. "Ah, you have returned, quickly, let us retire to Crash Clouds Weather Base," he urged.

*Crash Clouds Weather Base*

Kirby and his team made themselves comfortable as Waddle Dee informed the General of all the events that transpired within Skyline Tower. The General collected his thoughts as Waddle Dee concluded, "Ah, I see, so it was a broken down machine that kept our people from scaling the tower. No matter, it seems as though you have found the Dream Stone. I'll read more about the elementals from Professor Doo's findings when he finishes compiling his evidence. I should punish him for disobeying my laws about entering the tower, but the information he gathered is quite precious actually."

Waddle Dee seemed to have something else on his mind, "Sir, I wanted to ask one more question…"

"Yes, what is it?" General Dee asked.

"It's about the previous General's notebook we found in the tower," Waddle Dee started. "It mentioned something about 'The Fallen Army', who are they?"

The General stared off into space as everyone gathered around in interest. The General then let out a heavy sigh, "It is a large part of our history and as much as I would like to simply let it stay buried. I suppose it will do no harm in teaching you a little about the origin of the Cloud Sea Faction of Waddlekin."

"Oh, please go on," Tiff urged with interest.

"A long time ago, the Waddlekin lived primarily in the Orange Ocean Archipelago, but we virtually lived everywhere, the mountains, the swamps, the islands I could go on. The many tribes began to find what came to be known, as Dream Fountains. Their mystical waters reflected things from the past, present and future and even from cultures of peoples not even on this planet. It seemed as though these fountains interconnected all sentient life no matter how far apart they were in the universe."

"Wow, the Dream Fountains really do that?" Dedede asked astonished.

"Yes, but no one knows who created them or why," Ribbon stated.

"Really, do you think Queen Fairy would know?" Tiff asked.

"Maybe, if she were here we could ask her," Ribbon stated sadly.

General Dee cleared his throat, "Well, now where was I, oh yes, the Waddlekin soon learned as did other species, that monsters that called themselves Demon Beasts or Nightmares by some, could use the fountains as transportation throughout the universe. Our people were enslaved by a Cult of these creatures and kept underground and made to forge their weapons and other tools of death. We were slaves for many generations, learning how to use and make weapons and tools."

"So that explains why the Waddlekin are so good at using all those different weapons and tools!" Ribbon concluded.

"Yes, these Demons even taught us how to make magically endowed weapons," General Dee continued. "This action proved their undoing as we turned it against them, or I should say it was my own ancestor that did."

"You're own ancestor?" Dedede asked with a little confusion.

"Yes, I am the direct descendant of the Waddle Dee that broke us from the chains of the Cults grasp," General Dee explained. "My ancestor was repeatedly tortured for defiance and wore the scars to prove it. While the Demon Beasts lay for rest, he managed to organize our entire race and right from under the Cultists nose he created an uprising."

"That's incredible," Adeleine commented.

"Indeed, it was," General Dee began again. "To distinguish himself, he crafted the Halberd of Heavy Storms, although it wasn't named at the time of course and he used it against the Cultists. The Waddlekin Uprising as it became to be known went off without a hitch and after we had claimed our freedom, we were visited by two Mystical Sages that claimed they could solve the Dream Fountain's problem with letting Demon Beasts into our land. The Sages, two of them; a Waddle Dee and a Waddle Doo gave us what came to be known as a Dream Stone. However, I didn't believe that part of the story until now."

"Wow, the Waddlekin Sages, its just as Grill said!" Tiff said surprised.

"Ah, so the witch gave you the lay down hmm?" General Dee asked rhetorically. "Anyway, once our freedom was secured we constructed our first major city right on top of the place in which we were enslaved. By everyone else, our cities name was translated as 'Waddlelorn' but we had a different name in our own tongue for it. For a brief time, our people experimented with the things left behind by our captors, including magic."

"What kind of magic?" Ribbon asked curiously.

"Dark Magic," General Dee said coldly. "At first, we thought its power was useful as the magic that could rise from the dead, our fallen brothers; we called them 'Grave Dancers'. Others could tame Demon Beasts or so they claimed, we called them 'Demon Wranglers'. Other types of black magic were incorporated over time, but the latter two were the worst. The Grave Dancers refused to let go of their undead and use them as slaves and the Wranglers were greatly influenced by the evil entities they claimed were under their control, so much so that it was hard to tell who was under whose control. Finally, the Battlemaster had had enough and he ordered the wizards to cease their actions. They refused and the Waddlekin Civil War erupted. Unfortunately, Waddlelorn was taken by the wizards and we left the Orange Ocean. Then, finally, after being pursued, we found sanctuary here in Cloudy Park. We came here learning much from other species, such as Cappies, Ebbrians, Fairies, and even Humans."

Adeleine was surprised, "Do you mean to tell me, that the peoples out here were already aware of Humanity?!"

"Indeed, although, we were largely unaware of what any of these entities were. It was not just humans we witnessed. We quickly realized these other species were real and not mind games when the fountains began showing us the ones we were aware of, such as Cappies for instance. We learned quickly from what we seen of Humanity and other species, as did others from us. After a while we all came to the conclusion that humans were not aware of the Dream Fountains, their home world must not have been visited by those who made them. We learned magic, politics, faiths, culture and even technology from humans and many other races. We utilized what we learned and created our own defense forces, and as thus the term 'General' was put into play, rather than Battlemaster," explained the General.

"So you created your own military from human influences?" Adeleine asked.

"Basically yes, we figured that if there were other powerful races like that somewhere in the universe, there may be a chance that we may come across particularly violent ones," General Dee explained further. "We had to make a stand somewhere; we had Waddlekin treating Demon Beasts like pets and each other's corpses like mindless slaves."

Waddle Dee was mortified, "How could Waddlekin possibly treat their own kin that way?!"

"I know how you feel, as did the Battlemaster, so we used the weapons and tools we learned to make to create different soldiers; Waddlekin Bruisers use fighting skills and the Thunder Knuckles, Parasol Dancers use a Parasol as a weapon and shield, Storm Knights equip themselves with bulky armor and the Storm Pike, our Waddlekin Miners use a heavy drill and pick ax with bombs and a hard hat, Waddlekin Engineers use a wrench with high tech gear and that's just to name a few," General Dee listed thoroughly. "When we settled down here, we realized we could be friends with the Cappies and Ebbrians and forged ties with them. Meanwhile, the cultist's that now owned Waddlelorn slipped away into their dark hallways and remained quite for some time. We called this army of wizards, 'The Fallen Army' or better yet, 'The Cult of Waddlelorn' and the first General banned black magic from being used. After that, the other races had much to share with us as I said before."

"Wow, I had no idea we learned all that stuff from Humanity and the others!" Waddle Dee said with astonishment.

"It's kind of sad though," Tiff said glumly. "We learned many things from a race of people we couldn't even interact with to share our own cultures with."

"Yes, because the humans had no Dream Fountain, they were completely unaware of any species outside their own planet," Ribbon stated.

"After the Waddlekin discovered Cloudy Park, the attacks from The Fallen Army began to dwindle. Around my father's reign they have not been seen since. It was then we heard that the war with Nightmare had dwindled to nothing more than clean up and that it had pretty much ended. Only a few Dream Fountains remain on this planet, many were destroyed after things cooled down, to prevent any more Demon Beasts from emerging from them. From what you say, these Dream Stones were meant to seal things from coming through," the General explained.

"Yeah, but we learned that that didn't work out so well either, so they had to put Dream Sprite Guardians to guard them," Tiff said glumly.

"Not long ago, we heard Dream Land was being visited numerous times by Demon Beasts," General Dee mentioned. Dedede blushed slightly and attempted to hide his embarrassment with a chuckle. "From what we learned, Nightmare had created a warmongering corporation that used teleporters instead of Dream Fountains to transport their Demon Beasts. Shortly after, we learned that Nightmare himself had been destroyed by a warrior that could utilize the Star Rod," General Dee stated.

Kirby cheered after hearing the General's statement, "I beat Nightmare!"

The General was astonished by Kirby's claim, but his doubt was refuted by the evidence of his notes. The General chuckled, "So you are the one the Waddle Doo in Dream Land spoke of. This means that most of you are from Cappy Town, Dream Land."

Dedede spoke up with curiosity, "So, you know the Waddle Doo that lives with me…, err in Cappy Town?"

"Yes, he was trained in my military program, much like most of my people are nowadays." The General started. "After his graduation, he moved to Dream Land with a large squad and settled in Dream Land. He said someone helped him and they now live in a castle. I was very happy for them."

"Y'know, I wonder why he made no mention of this," Tiff wondered.

"Most Waddlekin do not feel the need to express themselves about family matters or place of origin," General Dee explained.

"So what's all this about the Star Rod?" Waddle Dee asked.

"I'm not exactly certain, but from what we know, it was crafted by the very same people who made the Dream Fountains. The weapon was duplicated by reverse engineering due to their rarity, for Star Warriors but none of them have been able to master them. A Star Rod is most likely related to the Warp Star Air Ride Machine and it might explain how the ancient race that made them had the ability to travel space and place Dream Fountains on multiple worlds. Other than this we know very little about the Star Rod or its true purpose, but from what you say Kirby, they are used to vanquish Nightmares," the General claimed.

Waddle Dee seemed satisfied, "Hmm, well that answers a few questions, but raises many others…"

General Dee approached Waddle Dee as he recalled something, "I nearly forgot, because of your valor in the tower, you are hereby an honorary agent in my army, but it is temporary, due to your age!"

Waddle Dee nearly fainted, "Oh my…!"

"Here take this," General Dee said as he handed over a black cell phone. "You are my special secret agent until you find the rest of these Dream Stones. I would like to stay informed about your further actions."

Waddle Dee sprung to life with excitement, "Yes sir, you can count on me!"

Suddenly, the intercom came to life and the Commander made her announcement, "General, Gadget Dee and Gizmo Doo, the lead Engineers would like an audience with you! They say it's very important!"

"Very well, send them up I will be the one to decide whether or not it's important!" General Dee commanded.

Seconds later, a Waddle Dee and a Waddle Doo that were armed to the teeth with gadgets and gizmos barreled through the door. Gadget Dee as he was called spoke first, "General, uh salutations, I apologize for the intrusion, but me and my cousin Gizmo Doo have created something you might find useful."

"Speak Gadget I always like to hear about your progress, I don't pay you two with the tax payer's money for nothing you know!" General Dee commanded.

"Well, we completed a new weapon for our Parasol Dancers in the army!" Gadget spoke enthusiastically.

"Hmm, keep talking," General Dee stated with interest.

Gizmo Doo put in his two cents after setting up the schematics, "After reviewing our numbers, we learned we just don't have enough Crusaders to back up our Engineers and our Storm Knights at the same time. Don't get me wrong, the Crusaders are invaluable, but with our new weapon we can diminish the loss of life and increase our people's lifespan at the same time!"

"Are you two telling me, that, 'THAT' has been completed?!" General Dee said with anticipation.

"Oh no sir, 'THAT' is still in production we finished the WMWA program!"

"What, you two finally finished the Weather Manipulations and Weapons Applications Program?!" General Dee said astonished.

"Yes, we have our first prototype; we just need a guinea pig to test it out!" Gadget Dee claimed.

"I have one in mind, but do you mind telling me what you came up with?" the General demanded.

"Yes of course!" Gizmo Doo complied. "As you know, the WMWA program was funded for technology that could manipulate weather patterns and use it for weapon purposes. Weather manipulation technology is homegrown Waddlekin technology! Thanks to Professor Doo's findings in Skyline Tower we received the last amount of inspiration to finish our project!"

"Wait a minute, you mean that twit, Professor Doo is going around the city and telling everyone what he has found in the tower?!" General Dee scoffed. "He wasn't supposed to be there in the first place!"

"Um, well, that is…" Gadget Dee stumbled.

General Dee immediately pressed a button on his desk and he spoke into the intercom, "Commander, please send some Spies to detain Professor Doo of the Cloud Sea Science Institution and hold him at the base until further notice, I need to talk to him!"

*Cloud Sea Science Institution*

"Ah, it feels good to compile all the data I received from the elementals!" Professor Doo stated as two Waddlekin Spies broke down his door. "What is this? Oh, no not this again!" he shouted the spies grabbed him and began comically dragging him by his feet. He flapped around like a fish out of water, "No, no, no, no, no, why does the General have his men waddle handle me every time he wants to talk to me!"

*Crash Clouds Weather Base*

"Anyway, we were studying the ancient Shamanism that was once practiced by the Cappies because their Shamanism was closely related to the elementals!" Gadget Dee explained.

"Waddlekin always had a severe lack of spiritual strength in battle, we were always limited to tools or crudely fashioned weapons so we decided to create a technology that could be used in unison with the Parasol that would harness enough magical energies to manipulate the weather!" Gizmo Doo claimed with zeal.

"The Shamanism used by the Cappies used Kabu Totem Poles to cast spells that pertained to weather conditions…," General Dee stated. "What did you manage to create?"

"We created our own 'Totem Poles' from mechanical weather vanes that can manipulate the weather instead of relying on magic entirely, like the Kabu Totem Poles. Only small elemental cores from the crude Elementals that aimlessly walk Cloudy Park below are installed into the weather vanes to spark the reaction, afterwards the machine does the rest!" Gadget Dee thoroughly explained. "The elemental cores within also prevent the weather spell from harming the caster and their allies!"

"I see, well there's nothing illegal about using Weather Magic just as long as you're not enslaving anything we should be alright," General Dee spoke with relief. "Gadget, do you see that Do-rag clad Waddle Dee over there? He will test your new weapon!"

Waddle Dee looked around with slight anxiety as Gadget approached him with his equipment, "You look like a pretty though customer. If the General says it's acceptable then that means its okay. Here take this weather vane, it's in its compact state right now, but once you plant it, it'll do what it was made to do!"

Waddle Dee took the Weather Vane, "Uh, how does this work exactly?"

"Heh, we made it user friendly, so all you have to do, is find a safe place to plant it on the battle field and let it do the rest," Gizmo claimed with a slight chuckle.

Waddle Dee took the gadgets and equipped his Parasol and a yellow raincoat with the hood up, something that did not come when he normally used the Parasol magically appeared over him. Gadget seemed quite happy, "Now you're in the possession of the 'true' Parasol ability. The three weather vanes control a healing rain spell, and nasty lightning storm, and a bone chilling blizzard I have two more but they are not completed yet. I'll send them to you as soon as I finish them."

"So all I have to do is set them?" Waddle Dee asked.

"When you set a weather vane they automatically cast at timed intervals, you don't have to do anything other than melee your opponent to death like you ordinarily would. When you want to switch weather vanes they compress down so you can easily store them in your backpack. Trust me, during the simulations most enemies were defeated even before they realized what was happening and don't worry if your enemy finds one and knocks it over, they aren't fragile," Gizmo explained.

Waddle Dee was quite excited to use his new little toys. The thought of controlling weather was giving Waddle Dee a new sense of power.

Gizmo Doo turned to the General, "Oh yes, one more thing General, I know this is not the best time, but we need a fund increase to make new towers to house the new weather manipulation equipment. Our data shows we can increase the strength of the Barricane three fold!"

"Hmm, wait, I'll do you one better, there are those abandon buildings in the western side of the city. I think we can save money if you use those buildings instead of building new ones," the General instructed.

Gadget Dee responded, "But Sir, you ordered us to demolish those buildings to make new houses, how will that go over with the people?"

"Hmm, can your new weather technology move more clouds to expand the city limits?" the General asked.

"We don't see why it wouldn't be able to," Gizmo Doo said as he thought hard.

"With this route, we will be able to expand the city limits and protect the city for the same price it would take to build new towers," the General instructed.

"Oh, that is much better, alright sir we'll have our engineers begin the plans!" Gadget Dee complied.

Suddenly, the bases alarms went off and the Commander's voice shouted over the intercom, "General, we have a HUGE problem down in the valleys of Cushy Clouds!"

"What, what's happening?!" General Dee responded.

"There is a huge cloud-like creature that's wandering the valleys below the city! Do we attack it or not?!" the Commander asked with a slight panic. In the valley below, a large malevolent version of the Cloudling Elemental, twisted by Dark Matter, wandered the craggy rocks below. Lightning coursed its dark grey body and its deep blood red eye gleamed with negative energy.

Before the General could speak, Professor Doo who was comically fighting his restrains with two spies spoke into the phone the Commander was using, "General, you must NOT attack that creature! It is a Nightterror!"

"Alright, why is Professor Doo still out there and not at the base?!" the General asked with frustration.

"Never mind that, General we have something bigger to worry about!" Professor Doo shouted. "Nightterrors are Demon Beasts that have been possessed by Miracle Matter! They are the strongest monsters in the Dark Matter's army!"

"I'm listening Professor, have anything in mind, cause if you don't…!" General Dee warned sternly.

Professor Doo paused, then began to speak, "Not a one…, sorry," he said comically. Everyone faulted who could hear his remark.

Tiff took the initiative and approached the General, "General, my friends and I have witnessed these Demon Beasts before!"

"Is that true young lady?" General Dee said as he lent his attention. "What do you know about them?!"

"After we claimed a Dream Stone, one of those creatures would appear," Tiff stated. "We don't know why the Dark Matter deploys these creatures 'after' we claimed the Dream Stone, but we know for certain they don't attack anything unless they, themselves are attacked."

The General gave Tiff's words some thought, "Then that would imply that they are awaiting the Overlord's commands…"

"Yes, but they are incredibly powerful you would be sending your troops and citizens to an early grave if you sent them in!" Tiff warned with caution.

The General thought long and hard as he weighed his options. General Dee then let out a heavy sigh, gulped then spoke into the intercom, "Stand down Commander, tell your troops to let that monster be until we can gather more Intel. Attention Waddlekin Spies get down to the valleys and begin observing that Nightterror, but no matter the circumstance, do not approach with the intent to attack, do I make myself clear?!"

The Commander gave the order, "You heard the General ladies and gentlemen, get down there and observe!"

The Waddlekin Spies gave a confirmation shout and a salute. Afterwards they dispersed and began leaving the city in a very discrete manner.

Gadget Dee approached Kirby and his friends, "Hey, you're the guys that came in with the Air Ride Machines, aren't you? We completed the repairs and a few of your friends in the labs built a new blimp for you. Please follow me to the garage I think you'll be pleasantly pleased with our handiwork!"

In the garage many Waddlekin were working on machines and other mechanical creations as Gadget Dee and Gizmo Doo gave them a quick tour. Eventually, Kirby and his friends were lead to a much smaller version of Kabula, the war blimp Kirby recently destroyed. A familiar voice could be heard as the owner fell out from behind the blimp, "Darn these Waddlekin Engineers, they are such slave drivers, don't they know what a coffee break is?!"

The owner of the voice was none other than King Dedede's assistant, Escargoon. Blade Knight, Sword Knight, Lololo and Lalala also made themselves known. King Dedede rushed up to Escargoon, "Hey, what'chu been up to while I been savin' the world?"

Escargoon immediately was filled with surprise and joy once he set his eyes on the king, "S-sire, you're okay!"

"Of course I'm alright ya buffoon!" Dedede shouted. "Why are you doin' helpin' these Waddlekin build this here blimp for?"

"That's probably because it's 'our' blimp your highness!" Escargoon retorted sharply. "I salvaged what was left of what Kirby destroyed and these engineers's helped rebuild it…, along with some help from Meta Knight's friends..., and Lololo and Lalala."

Blade Knight approached Kirby and his friends, "Yeah, now ya can all travel as group and not be detected by Dark Matter!"

Sword Knight followed, "Heh, this blimp has the latest stealth tech, its top notch!"

"It even has a cargo bay to hold all the Air Ride Machines!" Lololo said with Lalala finishing.

Gadget Dee inspected Kabula, "This thing is ready to go anytime you guys are so good luck out there!"

"We just finished loading up the supplies and the Air Ride Machines, so anytime you're ready sire!" Escargoon added.

Dedede felt the need to make a loud boisterous announcement, "Alright, everybody who's anybody get on board!"

Tiff approached Blade, Sword and Lololo and Lalala, "Are you guys staying here?"

Sword responded first, "Yeah, we'll help the Waddlekin anyway we can, we're kind of stuck without Meta Knight…"

"If you find him, make sure to tell him we're okay!" Blade asked.

"We aren't really fighters Tiff," Lololo said glumly. Lalala continued, "We'll stay at the hospital and help Adeleine's brother and anyone else who needs help!"

With everyone's mind set on their decisions, Kirby's party boarded Kabula and Escargoon started her engines. The engines purred instead of making a large roar adding to the stealth aspect of Kabula's new design. All the Waddlekin waved goodbye as Sword Knight opened the large garage door. Once the door was fully open, Kabula took flight and headed towards the Barricane.

"Hey, I almost forgot, where's the next Dream Stone Ribbon?" Tiff asked.

Ribbon took the three Dream Stones they had and she chanted softly. Like clouds lifting in a storm, a vision appeared within the stones. However, something seemed off this time as the vision quickly changed to something else as if they were a record that skipped a note. Then the Dream Stones clearly showed the vision of a jungle with some ancient ruins at the base of a volcano. "Whew, I had some interference there for a second!" Ribbon stated as she wiped some sweat from her brow.

"Hey, that's Gnarlyvine Jungle and those are the Marzipan Ruins at the base of Mt. Veluvius!" Tiff said with cheer. "I remember them from one of my archeology books!"

"You like archeology Tiff?" Waddle Dee asked with interest.

"It's my second favorite field of study next to Marine Biology!" responded Tiff with a sense of joy.

"Have you visited this place Waddle Dee?" Adeleine asked curiously.

"I have, but I was unable to visit the ruins, they say they're cursed or something, plus, there are still some savages that live there so I didn't spend much time there," explained Waddle Dee with a slight sense of unease.

"Hey brats, we just made it outside the Barricane, so are we headed to the Orange Ocean or what?!" Escargoon asked impatiently.

"Yeah, but how did we get past the Barricane?" asked Tiff quizzically.

"The engineer's told me that it let's things out but not in. Apparently, the little twerps have been studying it since they discovered it," explained Escargoon.

"Leave it to the Waddlekin!" Adeleine cheered happily.

"Alright, I've plotted the course to the Gnarlyvine Jungle, everyone can relax, just do something like eat or sleep or whatever is you do to amuse yourselves, I'll let you know when we get there!" commanded Escargoon.

*Some Time Later*

Escargoon was silently piloting Kabula as everyone else either talked amongst themselves or slept, like Kirby. Suddenly, the bright orange sky that gleamed through the window was soon cut off by an unknown object from above Kabula. Escargoon freaked, "Ah, the Dark Matter's found us! We're doomed!"

Everyone jumped up and looked out the windows, but only Kirby got a good look, "Meta Knight, his ship Halberd, he's back!" Kirby said with joy.

"The Halberd, but that's impossible, Meta Knight's ship was destroyed after we used it to assault Nightmare Enterprises!" Tiff pointed out.

"Well, there's certainly a large ship out there and this one has Meta Knight's face on the bow, what is he, some kinda narcissist?" Dedede asked with sarcasm.

"Hold on, I'm going to land Kabula on the deck of that thing so we can get to the bottom of this!" Escargoon announced. Escargoon skillfully flew the blimp up to the starboard side and then finally up to the deck. Kirby and his party seen that Meta Knight's ship was, for lack of a better term, incomplete. The ship was not in pieces because of war, this ship was new, but it looked as though someone launched it before it was completed. Kirby, Tiff, King Dedede and Ribbon boarded the ship and as soon as they did strange knights appeared out of thin air. These knights all wielded differing weapons and wore armor with a purple and gold color scheme. The first knight wore a skull mask, a Viking-style helmet, and purple shoes and brandished an ax that was almost the same size as his body. The second knight wore oriental samurai type armor with a crescent moon shaped ornament on his head and he wielded an electrified trident. The third knight donned purple armor like his counterparts had gold shoulder pads and slung a very large spiked flail over his shoulder that was attached to a chain. The fourth and last knight was unique, it was entirely mechanical and had a spherical body with four segments that rotated its lower body and appeared to wield javelins as its weapon. Before the four knights could interact with Kirby's party two more entities emerged from the shadows behind them. One was a Waddle Dee that wore a sailor's cap and even wore a purple armor like his knight cohorts. The last was without a doubt, the leader, he was a vulture-like being that wore regal, sailor captain-style clothing with epaulettes.

The leader stepped forward, "Ah, young Kirby and his friends, my name is Vul, but you are to call me, Captain Vul. I welcome you to my ship, the Halberd 2!"

Tiff stepped forward, "What, your ship? If this is your ship than why is Meta Knight's face carved into the front?!"

"Meta Knight and I have a long history together. During the war with Nightmare we shared our first battleship. However, our ship was destroyed and Meta Knight was the only one found in the wreckage while the rest of us nearly drowned. After we thought he had abandoned us, he found his way to us and rescued all of us, so this ship was crafted in his honor!" Vul praised eerily. "After that conflict we lost contact with Meta Knight, the others said he teamed up with someone named Garlude and went to track down a sword called Galaxia. As you can see the war ended before we could finish this ship, but we still had the ability to launch it. Once we discovered Meta Knight was here on this planet and that it was being attacked by Dark Matter we decided to lend our old friend a hand. Speaking of which, Meta Knight is here with us now and he would like a word with you!"

The Knights cleared a path as though they rolled out a red carpet for a celebrity. Finally, behind Captain Vul and Sailor Dee stood what appeared to be Meta Knight, but it was hard to notice as he was not facing Kirby or anyone else for that matter. His cape seemed tattered and navy blue instead of the silky violet color. When Meta Knight turned around, Ribbon's sense's flared up. "Oh no, the Dark Matter got to him! They drew out all the darkness in Meta Knight's heart!"

Meta Knight turned around to face Kirby with his piercing red hot eyes as if they were red hot coals on a dying fire. His armor was no longer the vibrant colors he once had. Instead, his armor was bleached a dull lackluster gunmetal grey color and his mask had a large gash mark in it as well as damage and dings all over any metallic portion of armor. Meta Knight's wardrobe was also vacant of his insignia that he proudly wore and his shining purple shoes were now a dull red rust color indicating that the paint had been stripped away. Finally, the sword Meta Knight drew from his belt, the sword he cherished so much was untainted but now burning the once lofty knight's right hand in protest of the situation, indicating that the holy sword no longer recognized him.

Kirby gazed upon the person he thought to be his former friend and ally in both disappointment and despair. The Dark Matter had stripped Meta Knight of his identity in order to have a more firm control over his mind. Despite Meta Knight's current predicament, Kirby still knew that Meta Knight was still himself, somewhere inside that lackluster shell. Like all his friends before Meta Knight, Kirby knew that the only way to break the control was to face Meta Knight in battle and exhaust his body.

*Dark Star*

Overlord Zero sat on his wickedly fashioned throne as his servants used strange technology to view the battle that Kirby and his friends were about to be a part of.

The hive minded Dark Matter legions spoke to their master, "Overlord, we have taken control of the one called Meta Knight, what is your command?"

Overlord Zero moaned slightly, "Have him fight… Kirby and his helpers… I want to see… what is so special… about this dusty… war torn… knight."

The Dark Matter gave the command, "Meta Knight, slaughter your former allies!"

The Dark Matter viewed Meta Knight's movements as he seemed to shiver slightly as if struggling to take back control, "I… WILL… NOT!" Meta Knight painfully refused.

Instantly the Dark Matter expressed their surprise, "WHAT…, master, this, this is the first time we have had the 'possessed' say 'no' to the 'possessor'!"

Even Zero expressed his interest as well, "No… it is not… the first time… I can assure you… Meta Knight simply has… a strong sense of self… and identity… he has a strong will… that was forged… in the line of duty…"

"What do we do Overlord Zero?" asked the Dark Matter.

"Bend Meta Knight's will even further…, even if he does not break… we will bend him… so far out of shape… he will not recognize… anything anymore…," Zero commanded.

The Dark Matter sent the forced command to Meta Knight again, "I… WILL… ONLY DUEL…, KIRBY!" he shouted seemingly to himself.

"He's still resisting us!" the Dark Matter shouted with wrath.

"Let him… have his wish… use Captain Vul… to split the party… Meta Knight is superior to Kirby… and without his friends to back him… Kirby will fall!" Zero commanded.

*Halberd 2*

Meta Knight picked up a rusted sword and reluctantly tossed it to Kirby. Kirby inhaled the sword and transformed into Sword Kirby. Adeleine and Waddle Dee jumped from Kabula, "Hey Kirby, looks like you're a little outnumbered!" Waddle Dee shouted.

"Yeah, let us join the fun!" Adeleine added cheerfully.

Captain Vul and his men received the orders from their Dark Matter possessors and their appearances became much more malevolent. Mace Knight took the initiative and snuck in an attack, he nearly clubbed King Dedede with his heavy mace, but Dedede managed to move to avoid the spikes that adorned the sphere of iron. The attack forced Dedede towards Adeleine and Waddle Dee while the other Knights cut off Kirby, Tiff and Ribbon from the rest of the party. Ax Knight launched an assault on Tiff which forced her into a corner. Javelin Knight decided to attack Ribbon seeing as how they were the only two that could fly endlessly. Sailor Dee targeted Waddle Dee, while Mace Knight and Trident Knight targeted Adeleine. Finally, Captain Vul decided to set his sights on King Dedede. Now, Kirby and Meta Knight stared each other down as a chilled breeze raced across the deck. Then without warning, Kirby and Meta Knight clashed sword to sword as their faces were but a few breaths from each other.

In blinding speed, Kirby and Meta Knight began trading slashes as their swords cried the sound of cold metal clashing against each other. It became a stand off, warrior to warrior, goal against goal and dark versus light. Kirby's party knew that this battle could not be avoided. The Dark Matter's new plan specified an attack to every single member of Kirby's team and as each warrior stared the other down, one could hear a pin drop. All that was needed now was the signal, a spark to light the fire of war.

*End of Chapter*


	21. Ch 20: A Struggle Within

Kirby: Right Back at Ya!

Odyssey of Dreams

By: ChronoWeapon

Chapter 20: A Struggle Within

The situation aboard Halberd 2 was intense and as a cool damp zephyr crawled across the deck, Meta Knight, know reluctantly in the Dark Matters' possession unleashed a boisterous war cry. With that intense charge, Meta Knight and each member of his new 'crew' launched their assault on one of Kirby's team members of their choosing.

Meta Knight, although struggling to hold back a large portion of his power and skill, attacked Kirby with an all out offense. Meta Knight's tactics changed considerably, he was always on the offensive, slashing and parrying everything Kirby through making it hard for the little pink warrior to find an opening.

As Kirby and Meta Knight strained against each other, Kirby's friends also seemed to have their hands full. Waddle Dee and Sailor Dee traded melee attacks and found themselves to be dead even when it came to fisticuffs. Sailor Dee praised Waddle Dee, "You're not bad you've significantly improved, since you fought us last time!"

Waddle Dee snarled, knowing he was speaking to the Dark Matter, "Oh yeah, I've got a few new tricks up my sleeve!" he said as he equipped his wrench which transformed him into a Waddlekin Engineer.

"Engineer, what are they, just handing these tools to just any kid that asks these days?!" Sailor Dee barked with irritation.

"No, just anyone that's willing to fight you!" Waddle Dee retorted sharply.

"It doesn't matter what ability you've learned we have one that will crush you!" Sailor Dee said as he revealed a small white jewel no larger than an average marble. "Do you know what this is?"

"Uh, not exactly, but it looks like a broken piece of jewelry you stole from someone. You didn't steal that from an old woman did you?" Waddle Dee mocked.

"Very funny, this is a Philosophers' Stone!" Sailor Dee revealed.

The look on Waddle Dee's face turned to one of fear, "A P-philosophers' Stone, but those are forbidden by pretty much everyone, why do you even have it?!"

"Wrong, it's only illegal for you mortals to 'make' a Philosophers' Stone, although few, there are Alchemists abound, but not ones that make Philosophers' Stones," Sailor Dee explained. "You see, a Philosophers' Stone lets any sentient creature learn the basics of Alchemy. However, what annoys us is the people of this planet as well as many others give credit to the origins of Alchemy to Human Beings and Fairies. While it was indeed impressive that the humans found it out on their own the truth is that Alchemy originates with us, the Dark Matter. Those Fairies learned Alchemy after our multiple encounters. Alchemy's true power cannot be fulfilled by lower life forms such as you. Instead, you and the Fairies defaced it by using to create medicine and potions to heal your wounded when this ability can go as far as to manipulate matter at its very base! Now feel the true powers of Alchemy, Waddlekin Engineer!" Sailor Dee cried as the Philosophers' Stone transformed him into an Alchemist. When the transformation was complete, Sailor Dee donned a pair of goggles on his forehead and leather gloves.

Waddle Dee came out of his trance-like state, "Well…, here goes nothin'!"

Adeleine was playing a game of pseudo hop scotch to avoid Mace Knight's spiked mace and Trident Knight's electrified forks. "You guys must be awfully weak if have to team up on a girl!" taunted Adeleine as she leaped effortlessly into the air. "Wow, this new power makes me feel like a professional acrobat!"

Mace Knight spoke, "This girl, another power fluctuation…," he said with suspicion.

Trident Knight responded, "Yes, she was much weaker when we had Dyna Ra, where did this power come from? Why don't tell us little girl?"

"Yeah, let me just scribble that down for you!" said Adeleine sarcastically as she painted her face. Adeleine took the form of the living cyclone, Tyranado, and she resembled a large tornado with a large green floppy rimmed hat, two glowing green eyes and two large mitten shaped hands with silver bracelets.

The two knights shrugged, they knew Adeleine was not going to tell them anything. Adeleine stormed towards her two targets with the wrath of the wind element and she quickly gained the upper hand.

King Dedede was not as lucky as Adeleine however. Captain Vul was proving to be a rather nasty hand full what with his long triple clawed gauntlets. He was much quicker than the portly King Dedede. As Captain Vul played with Dedede, Dedede felt his anger rising to new heights. Dedede and Vul lunged at each other in pure rage, but Dedede's hammer proved too strong for Vul's claws and the pair on his right wing shattered. Vul turned to face a smug Dedede, "Nice try, but you won't keep that smile for very long!" Vul announced as he turned to Sailor Dee.

Strangely, in a comical manner, Sailor Dee and Waddle Dee were fighting over a Shotzo Cannon. It was uncertain who crafted the Shotzo, but it was evident that Sailor Dee's alchemy could morph it into a Blatzy Cannon, which was a heavier and more advanced version of the Shotzo. Even after becoming a Blatzy, Waddle Dee would simply forge it back into a Shotzo when he found a moment to do so. The Shotzo was so confused it was unsure who to obey. Vul shouted agitated, "Sailor Dee, quit fooling around and fix my claw!"

Sailor Dee expressed his frustration with the battle, "This is getting us nowhere!" he shouted as he picked up the Shotzo and tossed it at Captain Vul. Sailor Dee then used an Alchemical chant and the Shotzo and Vul's claw were enshrouded by electricity and the Shotzo morphed into a new set of claws. "Are you happy now?!"

This poor decision made a great opening for both Dedede and Waddle Dee. Waddle Dee slammed Sailor Dee with multiple hard, bone crushing swings with his wrench. Sailor Dee was thrown into a pile of star blocks and Waddle Dee used the laser visor on his forehead to charge a beam not unlike the massive blasts that a Waddle Doo would use and the resulting blast buried Sailor Dee under the star block rubble.

While Waddle Dee ruffed up Sailor Dee, King Dedede took the very same opportunity to deliver a head cracking swing with his hammer to the side of Vul's head. Vul's sense of balance was never proper after this attack, and Dedede was able to gain a foothold.

"Yah!" Tiff shouted with a powerful battle cry as her attack narrowly missed its target. Strangely, Ax Knight was quicker than she had anticipated despite his heavy armor. While Ax Knight recovered, Tiff transformed into Kunoichi Tiff with her gear and Kunai Knives. Now donning equipment not unlike Ninja Kirby, Tiff's speed and accuracy increased dramatically. After his brief recovery, Ax Knight lunged at Tiff. However, her speed was too much for the Ax wielding warrior and his Ax became stuck in the deck. Tiff vanished into thin air and reappeared behind her now panicking opponent. Tiff then made many strange hand signs and then slammed her fist into the deck which caused a wave of fire to engulf everything that surrounded her.

Ax Knight was damaged significantly as he was carried by Tiff's flames into a wall. Tiff's flames also engulfed Meta Knight and Kirby, but the two were so lost in their duel they did not even notice the fire that raged around them.

"Yahh, I need to do something before I get skewered!" Ribbon said to herself as she dodged Javelin Knight's onslaught. As Javelin Knight attempted to pierce the fleeing fairy, he finally managed to corner her. "I can't use my fairy magic on machines, my only spell is an illusion and machines don't have the senses to exploit!"

Waddle Dee about faced and turned to Ribbon, "Hang tight Ribbon!"

Before Waddle Dee could assist Ribbon however, the pile of rubble that Sailor Dee was under began to shift and rumble. The rubble gleamed with a bright light and like a pile of clay, it and a large portion of the Halberd 2's hull morphed into a large crude cannon. Sailor Dee sat at the control panel, "Where do you think you're going?!"

Waddle Dee looked around in a panic, "Who me?!"

"Yes you! Let's see how well you deal with the Proto Combo Cannon!" Sailor Dee said confidently.

Waddle Dee stared into the barrel of the Proto Combo Cannon as if he were a fawn staring into the headlights of a vehicle. Quickly, he was able to regain his senses, "Proto Combo Cannon, its part of the Combo Cannon model family, used on warships. The Proto-type had one minor weakness; once it began to charge up to fire its direction couldn't be changed! I gotta time this just right!" Waddle Dee thought as he discretely looked behind him. Waddle Dee leaped into the air at just the right microsecond to allow the cannon to begin charging its deadly beam. However, Sailor Dee barked at his targets foolishness, "Ha, I know what you are trying to do! You think I'll aim for you and let the beam lock in place while you fall out of range and the cannon will hit Javelin Knight instead! Well, that won't work, if you think this cannon suffers from the original design flaws you're mistaken!"

Sailor Dee was right, no matter where he jumped or stood, the cannon's laser followed even while it charged. However, Waddle Dee grinned with delight, "I anticipated that you would eliminate that flaw, I have something else in mind!"

Before Sailor Dee could respond the combo cannon fired its laser and instead of the Dark Matter predicted him to do, Waddle Dee put up a reflector shield that was just one of the engineering gadgets he possessed. The laser deflect, although not without dealing a large chunk of damage to Waddle Dee, and headed towards Javelin Knight, who was only a stones throw from finishing Ribbon. Ribbon flew straight upwards in a barrel roll just as the laser hit Javelin Knight in the back. The laser knocked Javelin Knight out cold as it fell to the deck, malfunctioning. Sailor Dee was cast aside in astonishment, "Impossible, he nearly sacrificed himself to save that stupid fairy!"

Waddle Dee, now with blurry vision, faced Sailor Dee, "And that… is something… the Dark Matter… can never do!" he shouted as Ribbon came down and scooped Waddle Dee up like an owl catching its prey.

"Oh no you don't, you will not get away!" Sailor Dee stated as he charged up the cannon for another shot. Ribbon flew Waddle Dee straight for the cannon and in one swift powerful strike he smacked the barrel with his wrench causing it to point downward. Ribbon then released Waddle Dee and he ran up the barrel of the cannon to meet face to face with Sailor Dee. Upon reaching him, Sailor Dee screeched, "No, that's impossible!" he shouted. Waddle Dee finished Sailor Dee with repeated strikes from his wrench. The possessed Waddlekin fell from his controls unconscious as the combo cannon fired its laser once more.

The cannon fired the laser deep into the Halberd 2's bow causing a nasty chain reaction that not only caused the cannon to dislodge, malfunction and fall, but caused great internal damage that continued to manifest through explosions in the hull.

Tiff easily overtook Ax Knight and Adeleine also basically played with the other two knights. Once the opportunity made itself clear, Tiff flipped Ax Knight, and he tumbled towards King Dedede. Adeleine immediately followed by blowing her adversaries to Dedede as well. Dedede seemed delighted as he placed his Iron Mask upon his face, "Batta up, Captain Vul!"

However, Captain Vul was more than ready to catch what Dedede was hitting. Dedede smashed Ax Knight towards Vul, but Vul simply clawed the knight out of his way and continued to rush Dedede who batted the last two knights only to have Vul deflect them just like before. Thanks to the distraction, Vul was unable to recover quickly enough to avoid the triple rockets that came forth from Dedede's mechanical hammer. The rockets connected with enough concussive force that it shattered Vul's claws. While Vul was stunned, Dedede switched masks and used his Gordo Flail to finish off the once proud captain.

Meta Knight realized he was the only one left fighting on the Dark Matters' side and this caused him to break from his duel from Kirby. Meta Knight and Kirby had sustained substantial damage from their high speed duel. However, to the untrained eye they appeared as equals. The Dark Matter felt the need to rectify this and the Dark Matter Hunters left both Captain Vul and Sailor Dee along with the Dark Matter Scouts that fell in tow from the knights' downed bodies.

The six dark clouds entered Meta Knight's body and Meta Knight began to convulse as whatever of his consciousness remained was completely snuffed out. Meta Knight's nature was now completely that of the Dark Matter. Meta Knight's sword Galaxia gleamed with a defiant flame that engulfed Meta Knight's arm in protest.

Meta Knight seemed to stabilize and then, vanished into thin air. The Dark Matter began taking their revenge on Kirby's allies. With one swift attack, Meta Knight downed Waddle Dee, King Dedede and Adeleine respectively. Strangely, when Meta Knight confronted Tiff he was extremely hesitant. This meant that the Dark Matter was still having trouble covering up Meta Knight's chivalrous nature. Unfortunately, the hesitance was short lived as Meta Knight attacked. Thankfully, Kirby was able to intercept Meta Knight's blade. Meta Knight once again showed his powerful nature by forgetting about Tiff and continued his duel with Kirby.

Unfortunately, the Dark Matter was in complete control as it sent Meta Knight on an endless offense as he parried Kirby's attacks in between his own attacks. Tiff brought herself to her feet and looked around a bit until her eye caught a nearby supply crate. Tiff broke into the crate and was joined by Ribbon. Ribbon spoke in a panic, "We have to hurry Kirby may not last much longer!"

"Don't worry I think I got something!" Tiff said with a grunt as she successfully broke down the crate. Multiple types of weapons fell from the insides of the crate. Tiff took one of the swords and turned to Kirby, "Kirby, use this extra sword!"

Kirby found an opening and stunned Meta Knight long enough to take the second sword and form a new compound ability. Kirby's original green floppy hat turned to a deep green with a gold trim and a white puffball at the tip. Kirby now wielded a Sword Staff with two serrated blades at the end of each end of the hilt. "Sword Staff Kirby!" he shouted with vigor.

Kirby and Meta Knight went at each other's throats once more as Kirby's new power enabled him to catch up to Meta Knight. Kirby was graceful with his double bladed sword while Meta Knight was almost barbaric and completely lost in bloodlust. After constant several slashes it seemed as though Kirby was once again loosing his grip in the fight. Meta Knight, although as damaged as he was, did not seem to be letting up. On the other hand, Kirby had a trick up his sleeve. Kirby took a stance, "Double Sword Beam!" he shouted strongly as two wide beams of pure energy were sent from Kirby's blades. Meta Knight parried the first blast with his own sword beam, but his body collided with the second unavoidable blast. After the energy subsided, Meta Knight rose to his feet and began to wobble a little bit and it was now apparent that Meta Knight began to weaken. Unfortunately, it still was not enough to quell the possession within him. Meta Knight performed his signature special attack, the Mach Tornado. As Meta Knight cast his spell it formed into a massive whirlwind that was much larger and darker than Meta Knight's normal Mach Tornado. It was so wide Kirby could not avoid the attack. Kirby was sucked into the violent storm and was hurled around and around until being slammed fiercely into the deck. Kirby shuttered a bit and rose to his feet without his special ability.

Meta Knight spoke to Kirby in a deep heavy tone, "Kirby… pick up your sword… and let us continue… or we will finish your friends…!"

Ribbon and Tiff sifted through the weapon pile one last time and each found a weapon. Ribbon held a boomerang while Tiff found another sword. "Kirby, catch this!" shouted Tiff as she threw Kirby the sword.

"Mine too, Kirby!" Ribbon followed as she tossed the boomerang.

Kirby sucked up both at the same time and made a new compound ability, "Cleaving Crescent Kirby!" he shouted as he combined both Cutter and Sword. Kirby now wore a darker yellow hat that was not unlike the hat Cutter originally came with, it resembled a duck with broader wings on the sides, but it had two curved gilded swords on the top with a white puffball at the back. Kirby removed the two curved blades and began his assault, both he and Meta Knight, a.k.a. the Dark Matter knew this was going to be the last round. Kirby and Meta Knight commenced their duel, but this time, Kirby had much more flexibility with his new ability. Meta Knight, despite his incredible agility, could not avoid the dual crescent shaped sword slashes with only the Galaxia and Meta Knight could feel the blades make contact with the lightest armored parts of his body. The duel literally became offense is the best defense for both participants. Finally, the two broke their attacks and although Kirby was heavily damaged and had one eye closed due to a punch in the face, Meta Knight was in worse shape and it began to show. Some how, Meta Knight broke the Dark Matters' hold and was able to speak to Kirby, "Kirby…, destroy the… core of the ship…, bring the Halberd 2 down… hurry, the Dark Matter is… regaining control… use the… large hole… made by… the Proto Combo Cannon… you'll… know the core… when you… see… it…!"

Ribbon hastily made an observation, "Hey, I have an idea!" she said with glee. With her mind, Ribbon spoke to Escargoon, "Escargoon, can you hear me?"

Escargoon freaked when he heard the disembodied voice, "Whoa, what the…, it's that little fairy girl, what's going on?!"

"I'm talking to you telepathically, now listen we don't have time, go to the dock and drop an air ride machine for Kirby to use!" Ribbon instructed calmly.

"Alright, whatever!" came Escargoon's panicked reply. With that, Escargoon flew Kabula over the dock of the Halberd 2 and then after placing it on auto pilot, he rushed to the docking bay. After arriving, Escargoon flipped a switch and the large door rose up. Escargoon then proceeded to search for a viable air ride machine for Kirby to use. "Ah, this one looks okay to use…," he said as he was cut off by bumping into another. The air ride machine Escargoon bumped into was a Wheelie Bike which was a mechanical wheel-like creature with an eye at the center and had hot-rod features with a sparkling red finish, and it continued on its path until it fell out of Kabula's bay. "Oh no, not that one!" shouted Escargoon as the Wheelie Bike fell towards Kirby.

Kirby looked to the sky and witnessed the Wheelie Bike fall only a few feet from him. Kirby's face brightened as he boarded the machine and switched his hat to a brown leather cap with goggles. Just as Kirby had his act together, Meta Knight was once again overtaken. Kirby hurriedly took off on the Wheelie and made his way to the large hole that was made previously by Sailor Dee's actions. The Wheelie Bike whirred with a mechanical tone, "Hang on it's going to be a bumpy ride! Next stop, Halberd 2 power core!"

As Kirby entered the hole, Meta Knight's cape morphed into torn up bat wings and despite there tattered demeanor they still worked fine. Meta Knight performed a shuttle loop and pursued Kirby down into the hole.

Wheelie Bike was not lying about it being a 'bumpy ride', the cargo hold was a blaze and small explosions were still being ignited. Luckily, there was a large gaping hole in the wall that led to the inner bowels of the ship. Kirby entered hastily to find himself in the mechanical portions of the ship. It was a disaster area, parts of broken machines flying through the air as Kirby used the Wheelie Bike to use many falling objects as ramps and spring boards. Finally, a large machine with a large crystal came into view, "Halberd 2 power core, arrival in 5.6 seconds!" came the Wheelie Bike's information. Meta Knight roared as he barreled through the debris and finally catching up to Kirby. "You will not defeat us!" said the dark and brooding voice behind Meta Knight's cracking mask. Kirby managed to avoid Meta Knight's aerial attacks and finally, what seemed like time slowed to a crawl, Kirby came face to face with the Halberd 2's generator. Meta Knight pulled out one last attack, "Galaxia Darkness!" he bellowed as he was about to cut Kirby down with his finishing move. Seconds before Meta Knight's attack came to fruition, Kirby made Wheelie Bike use the crystal core as a makeshift ramp and speed off to the side while Meta Knight's attack hit the crystal instead of him. The Galaxia Darkness was powerful enough to destroy the crystal and catch Meta Knight in an unavoidable explosion. Meta Knight was sent flying into a nearby wall and fall onto a cat walk where, finally, the Dark Matter relinquished his body. Meta Knight lay passed out as the Dark Matter Scouts and Hunters retreated and the Warrior remained long enough to show itself to Kirby.

The two stared each other down as they looked each other over. The Dark Matter Warrior had a spiky head with a silver frame around its eye. It held a magical sword in front of its grey cape that had a red and yellow zigzag pattern on the edges that draped from a purple and gold line breast plate and shoulder guards. "Not bad," it said as it chuckled at Kirby. "Until next time…," it finished as it vanished into thin air.

Kirby drove up to Meta Knight and carefully loaded his unconscious body onto Wheelie. Kirby began looking around for an exit, "Next stop Halberd 2 main deck!"

Captain Vul limped over to Tiff and Ribbon who just finished reviving everyone. "Everyone to the bridge, I need to initiate the Emergency Landing sequence, so we can land safely."

As Kirby sped through the fire and electrical flames a large set of stairs could be seen that the setting sunlight punched through. Kirby gunned Wheelie's power and with a massive boost, Kirby emerged from the decks below and arrived back to where he and his friends began their battle.

Tiff looked out the window from the bridge, "Hey look, Kirby and Meta Knight are okay!"

"Grand, now we can land this thing!" Captain Vul said with a grunt. "Everybody, hold onto something!" As Vul steered the ship as best he could it began to shake violently as it descended into the lush jungle below. A large quake shook the ship as it was apparent that the jungle floor had been reached. Even though it seemed like forever, the Halberd 2 finally came to a creaking halt. As everyone opened their eyes, they noticed the jungle tree canopy just reached the main deck and at that point, everyone noticed that Meta Knight and Kirby were missing.

"What happened to Kirby and Meta Knight, they're gone?!" Tiff shouted with concern.

Dedede responded as he flailed about, "I saw'em jump off as we landed! They shouldn't be too far off, let's go look for'em!"

Tiff and King Dedede rushed out to the deck and thanks to Dedede being able to inflate his body, he took Tiff on his shoulders and with Ribbon closely following, gently floated down to a clear opening in the jungle that was just below the ships hull. Tiff noticed a pathway and decided to follow it.

Kirby awoke in a small patch of open jungle with his Wheelie Bike patiently waiting by itself. He looked around hastily and found Meta Knight tangled up in a bunch of vines. Kirby used his swords to cut Meta Knight free. "Poyo, poyo, Meta Knight is okay?" Kirby asked as he shook Meta Knight. Meta Knight began to stir and then slowly brought him self to his feet.

Ribbon heard what sounded like a conversation, "Hey guys, this way I think I found them. Tiff, Dedede and Ribbon walked out of the brush and found Meta Knight and Kirby.

Kirby noticed his friends and as Meta Knight and he turned around, Meta Knight's mask began to crack. As Meta Knight's mask broke into three pieces and fell to the ground, Kirby and his friends gazed upon Meta Knight's face. Even though it was a split second, Meta Knight covered his face with his cape and comically gathered up his mask and put it back together with crazy glue and metal clips with screws. When he turned around, he had his mask on again, even though it was crudely repaired.

Kirby did not seem to really be fazed by seeing what Meta Knight looked like, but Tiff, Dedede and Ribbon's jaws were practically on the ground. Dedede spoke in anger, "Y-you, look just like Kirby! Now I know why you always seemed to play both sides of the field back in Cappy Town!"

"Meta Knight, are you, y'know, the same species as Kirby?" Tiff asked sincerely.

"I sorta suspected this, but I wasn't really sure," Ribbon said casually.

Meta Knight shrugged and then responded, "How absurd, I look nothing like Kirby…" he denied flatly. This caused everyone to fall to the ground comically except Kirby, who did not really seem to understand. "Now, let us return to the ship and gather what's left of our supplies…" suggested Meta Knight as he used his wings to fly off.

"What just happened?" Tiff asked dumbfounded.

"Maybe Meta Knight is just really shy," Ribbon said with a smile.

Dedede seemed quite agitated, "I don't believe this he's just like Kirby, I know what I saw! He can't hide behind that mask forever!"

As night fell, Kirby and his friends, as well as Meta Knight's old crew sat around a camp fire that was based at the hull of the Halberd 2 where Sailor Dee's Proto Combo Cannon had fallen, leaving the large gaping hole in the side.

Tiff turned her attention to Meta Knight, "So Meta Knight, you mind filling us in?"

Meta Knight let out a deep breath as everyone inched closer, "Well, as you know Tiff, my journey began as soon as Alpha Mecha Kirby ran wild. The strange machine attacked Cappy Town and separated me from the King and Escargoon. Once Blade, Sword and I helped the villagers evacuate, the Dark Matter arrived. Before they finished what Mecha Kirby started I fled to search for the King. I searched Dream Land over until I first ran into Marx. I managed to steal the Amethyst Aggregate from him, and then I found you just in time to prevent Kryl from destroying you," Meta Knight began.

"Yeah, that was neat and all, but you didn't finish Kryl off and he came back like a bad cold," Waddle Dee stated.

"I was not aware Kryl was under that level of control," Meta Knight continued. "After I seemingly disposed of Kryl, I continued my search for the King and Escargoon. Before I left Dream Land however, I learned that Blade, Sword and Lololo and Lalala had gone searching for them on their own," sighed Meta Knight. "It was at that point I now had six people to look for. However, along the way I learned of a technique that I thought might give me a way to harm the highest levels of Dark Matter. So I began the training for that whilst I searched for everyone."

"What sort of technique?" Tiff asked with strong curiosity.

"It was something about summoning the flames of Galaxia, the flames that were used to forge the blade," Meta Knight explained. "I learned from Silica that this was a secret of the blade and if I could summon the flames I could create an extremely powerful attack. One so powerful, it may harm even Zero."

"Wow, no foolin'?" Dedede asked with surprise.

Escargoon butted in, "Yeah, but you goofed somewhere along the line didn't cha?"

"Yes, after I learned all of this Kirby was already in Sand Canyon and it was there he had found the King," Meta Knight continued. "After that, I decided to look for the others, however, before I left Sand Canyon, Marx attacked you and I fell behind in the process. When I finally caught up, Kirby's curse had been lifted and it was then on Crescent Moon Island that I help Kirby defeat Kryl once again, this is where I first tried using my new technique. After that, I learned that the others were under Dark Matters' control but were freed by Kirby after he destroyed Kabula. With all my allies safe I decided to find a safe place to train. I needed to perfect that technique I used to ward off Kryl. I nearly had the technique down when I met up with Knuckle Joe's party. They told me that a battle ship with my visage on the front was flying around. Curious, I searched for the ship and when I found it, to my surprise, it was owned by the crew I fought with in the war against Nightmare Enterprises. I let my guard down, the Dark Matter tricked me by hiding within my old allies and the Dark Matters' forces managed to ensnare me. They stripped the color from my armor and clawed at my mind, but I learned something about the very nature of Dark Matter thanks to this experience," Meta Knight explained in full.

Ribbon's attention was drawn, "What did you learn Meta Knight? Please tell me."

"It's about how the Dark Matter operates," Meta Knight stated. "I learned that the Dark Matter don't actually have the ability to make you do something that you truly do not want to do."

Everyone expressed confusion at Meta Knight's statement, "Um, how is that possible, the Dark Matter had complete control over pretty much all of us except for Kirby and Ribbon at some point," Captain Vul asked with bewilderment.

Meta Knight cleared his throat, "Captain, in your heart you wanted me to rejoin with you and your crew did you not?"

"Well, yes of course, I mean, for good old times sake but…" Vul said as he was cut off.

"You see, when the Dark Matter found you they manipulated that goal until you were no longer able to see the difference between dark and light," Meta Knight continued.

"Um, I'm not sure I…," Vul stuttered.

"Let me explain further," Meta Knight said as he thought for a clearer explanation. "When the Dark Matter entered my body it began to speak to me in whispering, raspy voices. Voices that I could not block out like most, if not all people try to do when they fall under the Dark Matters' grip. Instead, I listened to what they had to say to me and amongst them I was able to hear their words as long as I remained calm. The Dark Matter can only control someone without a pure heart; in this case Kirby and Ribbon are the only pure hearted ones among us. The Dark Matter can only hold on to you through your desires even if some of those desires are somewhat noble. I wanted to duel with Kirby once he came of age, but when the Dark Matter confronted my mind they attempted to haunt me with things I did in the past and cloud any desires that I had. You see, most sentient beings that come across the Dark Matter will naturally try to resist them but only by force. Resisting Dark Matter by force will never work; they torture your body and attempt to destroy your psyche if you try that route. When your psyche goes, that is when the Dark Matter has complete control over your physical state. To the Dark Matter, this is like giving in to them and they can now do whatever they want with you regardless of your hearts desire. By knowing your desires completely and having a strong sense of 'self' you can fight the Dark Matters' hold. They knew this, that's why they stripped my armor of its color, battered my body and when the Dark Matter posses you they try to manipulate your physical state so your mind no longer recognizes your own 'self'. It's hard to block out what they say when they 'poke you with what feels like a red hot metal stick'. However, I did not expect help from the ones you guys defeated. After telling Kirby to bring down the ship I gave in at that point and put all my cards in Kirby's deck. I knew with my battered body I would not win that fight."

"I see, I recall some of it now, but it happened so fast I gave in to their hold even after a couple of moments," Vul said. "Forgive me Meta Knight, I am so useless!"

Ribbon lowered her head with a slight sense of guilt, "Yes, the Dark Matter confront everyone they meet with their own heart. No one likes to be confronted with their own dark desires and flaws so they just want to run away. When that happens, the Dark Matter can control you. Meta Knight, you're the first person I've heard of that has actually analyzed his own possession as it was happening. That is remarkable if I hadn't seen it I would be very tempted to call your bluff. You didn't happen to learn anything else did you?"

Meta Knight moved about to make himself more comfortable, "Yes, I learned a few valuable weaknesses to exploit."

"What weaknesses, do ya mean like anotha' way to harm Zero?" Dedede asked with anticipation.

"No, Tiff found that little secret, but I'm talking secrets like ones that prove that the Dark Matter are not gods," Meta Knight explained. Everyone inched closer to listen, "When the Dark Matter posses someone they seem to loose some connection to their hive minded brethren and become slightly more independent."

"That's it," Waddle Dee realized. "That's why Sailor Dee and Captain Vul made those poor decisions in battle!"

"Indeed, but that is not the only flaw," Meta Knight claimed. "I also noticed the Dark Matter seem to suffer from, what I call, 'Possession Sickness'."

"Possession Sickness?!" Everyone said astonished.

"Yes, this is a subtle flaw, but it seems that no matter how much knowledge they have, they still need to get 'used' to the body they have stolen," Meta Knight claimed. "Waddle Dee, your fight with Sailor Dee; it should have ended with Sailor Dee as victor, he was trained by the Galaxy Soldier Army directly, so his fisticuff skills should have beaten yours, but the Dark Matter did not have time to adjust to Sailor Dee's style and strength. This flaw was the same for everyone. With these flaws, we can safely remove Dark Matter from the status of 'god-like'. This tells me, that although they are incredibly powerful, they can be defeated."

"That's incredible, Meta Knight," Ribbon cheered with a new sense of joy. "Even I didn't know that!"

Adeleine brought up another point, "So what's that about those with 'pure hearts'?"

"Children and the Faeries are deeply hated by the Dark Matter because they can't hold onto something that does not realize the powers of good and evil and are too young to comprehend these forces. By instinct, the Dark Matter is threatened by them, because of their purity." Meta Knight claimed.

"Um, faeries can fall under Dark Matter control too, although rare…" Ribbon stated.

"Ah yes, the ever rare Dark Fairy," Meta Knight said.

Suddenly, everyone's attention was drawn to the sound of snoring. The origin of the latter was none other than Kirby, who fell fast asleep next to a broken stump. "Hmm, I believe Kirby has the right idea, we can continue our endeavor in the morning," Meta Knight said with a yawn.

Sailor Dee stretched, "Yeah, I need to get to work on repairs come the dawn, come on you lazy bums, its lights out!" he said addressing the former crew. The Knights collected themselves and began finding suitable places to rest for the night.

As Kirby's party pulled out small blankets and pillows from their backpacks, each took a respective place. Ribbon and Tiff cuddled next to Kirby, while Waddle Dee and Adeleine found solace using the jungle vines as hammocks.

Dedede and Escargoon had another plan however, "Hey Escargoon, I got somethin' ta show ya, but we gotta wait 'till Meta Knight falls asleep!"

"I hear ya loud and clear sire!" Escargoon whispered back. With that, the supposedly crafty duo hid behind a large boulder not far from Meta Knight's position under the tree and waited for him to fall asleep.

*End of Chapter*


	22. Ch 21: Lost City of the Jungle

Kirby: Right Back at Ya!

Odyssey of Dreams

By: ChronoWeapon

Chapter 21: Lost City of the Jungle

*Dark Star*

The Dark Matter warrior stood before Zero with its face to the ground, "I must apologize Overlord Zero for the failure with Meta Knight," he moaned.

Zero moaned a bit, "Failure…? No, you did exactly…, as I had anticipated…, you may go now…, I am feeling tired…"

"Y-yes Overlord, I will be sure not to disturb your slumber…," the Warrior said retreating into the darkness.

*Tiff's Journal*

"That was our toughest battle yet, but it looks like Meta Knight is joining us now, hopefully his skills will make a big difference. Apparently, our next Dream Stone is hidden within this jungle. I can read the ancient Cappy writing, so I think I'd better help with this one. I'm starting to think everyone is getting exhausted; maybe we can relax a bit while touring the Gnarlyvine Jungle. I just hope we can keep going!"

Tiff

*Gnarlyvine Jungle Camp*

The morning sun shined an orange yellow glow and dew glistened on the jungle foliage. Unfortunately for Dedede, he and Escargoon had fallen asleep long before Meta Knight did. Dedede was awakened by Escargoon rolling over and punching him in the side in his own restless sleep. Dedede groggily opened his eyes and then it hit him, he realized that he had fallen asleep and had missed his chance to unmask Meta Knight. "Hey, Escargoon, wake up!" Dedede said as he rolled his slithery cohort.

Escargoon rolled over, "Mmm, no I don't want to ride the roller coaster mommy."

Frustrated, Dedede took his hammer and began to comically beat Escargoon with it, "WAKE UP WILL YA!" Dedede's shout echoed as it awoke everyone who was still asleep.

Ribbon stirred in a hurry and noticed she had drooled slightly on Kirby's head. She quickly wiped it off to avoid embarrassment. Tiff stirred groggily as well, "Hey what's going on with you two?!"

Tiff's voice alerted Dedede and freed Escargoon from his wrath. Dedede put his hammer away in manner that would say he was caught red handed in something, "Uh, we was just goofin' off, y'know us!" Dedede said weakly hiding his true intention.

Ribbon looked around, "Hey, Meta Knight's not here, I wonder where he went?"

Adeleine emerged as she wearily wiped her eyes, "Hey guys Waddle Dee is over there trying to contact the General, why don't you go find Meta Knight while I stay with Waddle Dee."

Sailor Dee came from the hole in Halberd 2's hull smeared with grease, "If you guys are looking for Sir Meta Knight, he's on the bow trying to find the location of Mt. Veluvius."

"Thanks Sailor Dee," Ribbon thanked cheerfully. With that, Kirby puffed himself up and flew up to the ship with Dedede, Tiff and Ribbon in tow. As Kirby and his friends arrived they caught Meta Knight exactly where Sailor Dee said he would be.

"Ah Kirby, did you and your friends sleep well?" Meta Knight asked with a sense of optimism. "We have a long hike ahead of us today."

Waddle Dee and Adeleine arrived shortly after Meta Knight finished, "Hey, I got a hold of General Dee," Waddle Dee said joyfully. "He said that there is an Archeology Camp near Mt. Veluvius. He also warned me that there are encampments of savages that aren't too far from Veluvius too, so we need to stay on guard he said the savages might have also been overrun by Waddlelorn Cultists, too. So he says to stay on our toes."

"So Kirby, I say we head straight into the Marzipan Ruins as fast as we can," Adeleine said hastily. "General Dee claimed there's a temple carved into the base of Mt. Veluvius. The Dark Matter is still pretty far off, so I say we just go right in!"

Meta Knight turned to Kirby, "The ultimate choice is yours Kirby we are ready when you are."

"You're coming with us after all Meta Knight?" Tiff asked perked up.

"Yes, but we all mustn't go a few of us must stay behind and help with repairs to the ship, who'll you take Kirby?" Meta Knight asked.

After a moment of thought Kirby chose Tiff and Meta Knight to help him this time. Waddle Dee agreed, "Okay Kirby, I'll help with the repairs, but don't hesitate to call me if you need me for anything!"

"Yeah Kirby, we'll be here!" Adeleine reassured.

"Meh, I'll just get snap shots of rare jungle birds, I'll have Escargoon help with all that mechanical stuff!" Dedede shrugged.

"Very well, shall we be on our way Kirby?" Meta Knight urged.

As Kirby rushed to leave the ship, Tiff confronted Meta Knight, "Say, Meta Knight?" she asked sheepishly.

"Yes, what is it?" Meta Knight replied.

"After the Dark Matter possessed us, we all had terrible nightmares about them, did you by any chance have anything like that?" she asked curiously.

"….," Meta Knight shrugged.

"Oh, well, I guess it didn't mean much to a guy like you!" Tiff chuckled with unease. As Meta Knight walked off Tiff gazed at Meta Knight, _"I know your hiding it, but you seen it too!" _she thought.

*Gnarlyvine Jungle*

Kirby and his friends made their way trough the winding pathways of the vine ridden jungle, "Boy the Gnarlyvine Jungle sure is beautiful isn't it?" Tiff said as she admired how the Orange Ocean's shining morning sun brightened up the jungle floor.

"Yes, pretty morning!" Kirby said gleefully. Suddenly, Kirby came to the edge of a small cliff. Looking below, there was what seemed to be a nice soft platform. Kirby joyfully jumped and flew down, as did Meta Knight. Before Tiff and Ribbon could follow giant blue flower petals began wrapping around Kirby and Meta Knight. "Aah, this very bad flower!" Kirby said as the flower began to fill with a sticky clear substance.

Meta Knight also showed his discomfort, "This wretched flower is trying to dissolve us. We don't have time for this…"

"Kirby feels fuzzy and tingly…," Kirby said strangely.

"Don't say 'fuzzy and tingly' when your body is smashed up against me Kirby…" Meta Knight scolded.

"Why?" Kirby asked quizzically.

Tiff made her way down, "Hey are you guys…?" she said as her question was cut off as Meta Knight simply pushed the large flower petal down and walked out. The digestive fluids poured out and carried Kirby with them and the strange flower closed itself again. "Meta Knight how did you…?"

"It's a flower…," Meta Knight said flatly. "Shall we move on?"

"Um, okay…," Tiff agreed still a little stunned.

As Kirby and his friends continued through the jungle they noticed a river bed that was reduced to nothing but dust. Tiff made an observation, "I think this river's blocked by something, but I think if we follow it we'll find Mt. Veluvius."

"Yes, ancient peoples' would settle near rivers or streams, let us follow it Kirby," said Meta Knight. Kirby's crew fought their way up the river and even after the length of their trek began to stretch from moments into hours, the riverbed was still bone dry. Eventually, Mt. Veluvius came into view as did a triple fork in the road. The pathway that leads to the west looked fairly new as if someone recently crafted it. The other two looked very old, but the one to the north that seemed to lead straight to Mt. Veluvius seemed to be the oldest path. "Well Kirby, which way do you choose? North, west, or over the rickety old bridge that covers a dried up river to the east?" Tiff asked curiously.

Kirby looked down each pathway and found a brand new wooden sign, it read differently in multiple languages. Kirby was unable to read what lies to the north or east, but what lies to the west was in the common tongue, "Ar…cheo…logy Re… re… search Site, vis… itor's… wel… come?" Kirby said as he read the sign.

"That was impressive Kirby those were some rather large words!" Tiff congratulated happily. "Hmm, what's this, it looks like ancient Cappy…" she said as she observed the ancient language on the sign.

"Can you read that Tiff?" asked Ribbon.

"Yeah, Mr. Curio taught me a lot about the ancient Cappies, I can read their language pretty well from what Mr. Curio told me," Tiff replied. "The sign definitely says Marzipan City is to the north along with Mt. Veluvius and… there doesn't seem to indicate that there's anything other than an ancient abandoned village to the east."

"Well Kirby, where do you want to go?" Meta Knight asked. Kirby thought for a moment and then pointed to the north. "Ah, so you want to take Adeleine's advice and go straight for the temple?"

"Go to temple, find Dream Stone!" Kirby announced.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Tiff said vigorously.

Kirby and his allies proceeded to Mt. Veluvius where they witnessed broken structures on the outskirts of what seemed to be the remains of the ancient Marzipan City. As they wandered into the city ruins they realized that the city had been discovered as modern excavation tools lay around with no one to use them. Stone walls and collapsed huts were covered in volcanic ash and a light, fine dust.

Tiff's observation of the ancient site worried her, "This place looks like the excavators pulled out in a hurry, I wonder why."

"Hmm, even left their tools behind…," said Meta Knight.

"It looks like this city was buried under a pyroclastic flow, is this an extinct volcano?" Ribbon asked with growing concern.

"It is very difficult to tell the difference between an extinct volcano and dormant one," Meta Knight claimed.

"I know, but we were always taught that Mt. Veluvius was extinct," Tiff said hoping she was right. "From what I understand, Mr. Curio always said that ancient Cappy culture was dominated by shamanism and volcanoes were depicted as the entrance to the realm of fire spirits."

"Hey, uh, did the ancient Cappies build their temples 'inside' the volcano, because I think I see a really big door," Ribbon said as she pointed out the large construct.

Tiff came out of her trivial stupor and turned her attention to the structure that was carved into the base of the volcano, "Well, as far as I know…, yeah, that's where they made sacrifices," she said.

"I hope nothing was a living sacrifice…," Ribbon said fearfully.

"…," Meta Knight shrugged.

Kirby and his party began searching the ruins and did not find anything of real value. Finally, Kirby's party came upon the large stone door whose ornate carvings have decayed with time. The only real noticeable clue about opening the door was a circular indentation and it was rather obvious that it acted as a keyhole. Kirby approached the door, trying to find a way to open it anyway without the key, but upon further inspection and a few hard punches, it became clear that this massive ash covered door was sealed shut despite its age. Just as Kirby had given in, he heard a familiar voice, "What's the matter Kirby, can't open dat door?" the voice said. Kirby turned around to see none other than Knuckle Joe and his party. Bubbles the fairy, Silica, and Sir Arthur were with him.

"Bubbles, you're still okay!" Ribbon said with a big hug.

"Yes, we have been chipping away at Dark Matter forces when it became obvious that they were headed into the Orange Ocean!" Bubbles stated.

"We seen a battle ship that resembled Meta Knight's Halberd and we decided to follow it," Sir Arthur claimed.

Silica approached Tiff, "Tiff your looking well, how goes the Dream Stone hunt?"

"Good, but it could be better!" Tiff said as she covered her unease.

"Meta Knight, you look positively war torn," Sir Arthur said bluntly. "It looks like you've been in and out of the Dark Matters' hold haven't you?"

"Yes, but it was nothing I could not handle," Meta Knight claimed as he downplayed the incident.

Sir Arthur chuckled, "Nothing really bothers you does it Meta Knight?"

"…," Meta Knight shrugged.

"Ahem, anyway, my fellow knights are back at your camp and are assisting in anyway they can," Sir Arthur mentioned.

Knuckle Joe approached Kirby, "Y'know Kirby, we swore we saw you poking around here earlier but we noticed dat it wasn't you when you were all alone. Before we could find out, 'you' disappeared."

"Mecha Kirby?" Kirby asked curiously.

"If dat was Mecha Kirby he must have given up because nothing is getting through dis door without da Keystone," Knuckle Joe stated.

"Keystone, what is that?" asked Tiff.

"It's the one component that will open this door, I think the excavation team might have found it," Silica informed.

"Then that's means we have to turn back," Tiff said glumly.

Knuckle Joe jumped at an opportunity, "Heh, race ya d'ere Kirby!"

"Poyo, let's go!" Kirby shouted as he and Knuckle Joe took off.

"Kirby, Joe, wait up, oh those two…," Tiff said with a sigh.

"Well, let's go after them, can't let them wander off alone," Sir Arthur suggested.

*Archeological Base Camp*

"Okay Kirby, that's enough…, we'll just call it a draw…," Knuckle Joe said as he placed both hands on his knees and tried to catch his breath.

"Poyo, a tie, tie!" Kirby agreed. As Kirby and Knuckle Joe entered the camp something was terribly wrong. The people seemed injured and some tents were destroyed and the ground was disheveled in some places.

Knuckle Joe approached the nearest person, "Hey, what happened here dis place looks like a war refuge camp, not an excavation camp!"

The Waddle Doo spoke nervously, "T-they came so quickly…, they took the artifacts that we dug up…, monsters, nightmares they nearly wiped us out if we… didn't cooperate!"

"Was dis Dark Matters' doing?!" Knuckle Joe asked fiercely with worry.

"No, it was…, my fellow Waddlekin and some Cappies and Ebrians too, h-how could they do this to their own people?!" the Waddle Doo stated with sadness.

Suddenly, the rest of both Kirby's party and Knuckle Joe's party entered the village with concern. Before, they could ask what happened, Knuckle Joe told them what had happened.

Tiff was the first to respond, "Hey, I think I know who did this. Remember what General Dee told us? I think Waddlelorn Cultists are responsible!"

Meta Knight turned to Tiff, "We must not jump to conclusions Tiff, the Fallen Army may be responsible, but we have no definitive proof, for all we know it was just savages."

"Yeah, I thought the General told Waddle Dee that 'savages' were around here," Ribbon said puzzled. "I wonder if he uses the term 'savages' to describe Waddlelorn forces?"

"Perhaps, but the only way to tell for sure is to find the encampment," Meta Knight claimed.

Silica approached Kirby's party, she looked slightly out of breath, "Hey, I talked to some more excavators and they said the attack came from the east."

"Kirby, Joe, our party will stay here as Bubbles has superior healing qualities in which to help the excavators, plus, Kirby's team seem to have more knowledge about our enemy," Sir Arthur explained.

Meta Knight followed, "Then it is settled we will find the encampment of the 'savages' and see if we can't find out anything."

"I'd swear I was in charge, but Sir Arthur keeps making all d'ese decisions!" Knuckle Joe whispered to Silica.

"Try not to worry too much Joe, he and Meta Knight are veteran's they are used to this sorta stuff," Silica replied with a whisper.

"Hmm, y'know, I wonder who would win in a fight, Sir Arthur or Meta Knight?" Joe asked comically causing Silica to sigh at his remark.

"Kirby, we had better make some preparations before we go," Tiff suggested.

"Ribbon, take this with you," Bubbles said as she handed her a blue rune stone. "That rune stone allows you to cast a more powerful healing spell than Soothe is, use it on your friends in a tight situation."

Kirby and his friends searched the campsite for anything of interest. A Museum Curator stood around eager to document artifacts and it seemed he managed to avoid any encounters when the attack hit. Kirby's party also found a merchant that managed to avoid the attackers as well.

Kirby approached the merchant, "I-I'm glad they are gone…, I don't know how much inventory we have left, but your welcome to what we have left," he said nervously. Kirby purchased enough equipment for his friends; much of it included tribal versions of body armor, dresses, suits and accessories all under the name 'Heatwrath'. "Our inventory was crafted with inspiration from Marzipan City and it's all remarkably resistant to heat and fire and it's made out of tough ceramics and obsidian!"

After selling off all unnecessary items Kirby's party managed to once again, find the strange plucky Shaman that they had met three times before. "Ah, we really must stop meeting like this!" he said rather cheerfully.

This time Kirby had something to say, "Hii, you want another dirty book?"

The Shaman fell flat on his face from his levitating state, "Err, no, I'll have you know those are the reading materials of my ancient ancestors! Ahem, excuse me well if you could I have narrowed down the location of the fourth book. It just so happens to be within Veluvius Temple."

"Okay, Kirby get you strange book!" Kirby said joyfully.

"I'm not sure whether that's sarcasm or true cheer, but thank you regardless," the Shaman said as he cleared his voice.

As Kirby and his friends continued their tour of the camp, three little onion creatures, caught Kirby's eye. As Kirby approached, Tiff recognized them, "Hey, your Grill's assistants! What are you doing here?"

"We heard you were collecting the Witch's Gold Coins and we are following you in case you find some you'd like to trade in!" the Sugar explained. "So have you found any?"

Kirby handed over the two coins; the one from the Castle of Cake and the other from the giant eel in Skyline Tower, "Good, we were instructed to give these things to you in return!" Salt said as he handed over a Magical Sigil. "That Sigil will dramatically boost the magical power of the person who holds onto it! It will also boost special powers as well and also cut down on the energy and stamina to use them!"

Pepper handed over a Fossilized Rare Egg, "That egg makes people twice as healthy! You'll find that you have twice the stamina while you're holding it, it's mystical, ooowooohwooo!"

Kirby thanked Grill's subordinates and since they had no more coins left, they decided to move on. Convinced that there was nothing more they could do here, Kirby and his friends began heading towards the attackers' camp.

*Eastern Encampment*

Kirby's party hid in the brush as they staked out the eastern encampment. "Wow, there is a lot of negative and heavy magic here," Ribbon claimed astonished. "But, I don't feel the presence of Dark Matter, I wonder why…"

"The Dark Matter may not bother to respond to those who are already dark and vile. I believe the Dark Matter may believe those who are happy and cheery are considered a higher priority," Meta Knight concluded.

"These are definitely Waddlelorn's magicians though, all these Waddlekin seem so warped by their own powers," Tiff said sadly.

"Yes, and it looks like Waddlekin aren't the only members of the cult anymore, just as we were told," said Meta Knight as he scanned his targets.

"So many undead, Cappies, Demon Beasts and even my people make up their numbers…," said a horrified Tiff.

"This may mean that the residents of Marzipan City or rather their descendants were integrated into Waddlelorn's forces, creating one big cult!" Ribbon stated.

"This may explain why Waddlelorn stopped pursuing General Dee, they were planning on conquering the Gnarlyvine Jungle and increase their numbers before they ransack Cloudy Park," Meta Knight claimed. "If this continues, this will start a very large war on this planet that will include more than just Waddlekin!"

"This will cause a major uproar at Rainbow Resort!" Tiff stated with worry.

"Rainbow Resort?" Kirby asked curiously.

"Yeah, Rainbow Resort is considered the capital city and largest city of the entire planet and is even considered 'holy grounds' by many people," Tiff explained. "Rainbow Resort is where all the leaders of each race come together to watch over the planet!"

"Sounds like an awesome place!" Ribbon stated cheerfully.

"Ahem, let us get back to the task at hand, Kirby, how do you want to handle this?" Meta Knight asked as he became impatient. "Stealth or muscle, make your choice."

Before Kirby could make his choice the forces of Waddlelorn began to mobilize. Their apparent 'leader' stood atop a wooden structure and began making announcements. It was too difficult to tell what species the leader was due to all the ceremonial armor and the bird bill that covered the latter's face. However, it was evident that the leader was male due to the depth of his voice. After he was done with his speech his followers dispersed and many even began to leave the encampment. Meta Knight liked the improvement, "Ah an opportunity presents itself."

The leader stepped down and aided by his two strongest cohorts left the village and moved further north. "Kirby, this is a good chance to search the camp for the Keystone," Meta Knight urged.

Kirby agreed and he and his friends began sneaking towards the encampment. Meta Knight swiftly, like a cool breeze, cut down the two guards at a lesser guarded entrance and Kirby's party snuck into the camp. Kirby's party took shelter behind a small tent. _"Hmm, what do we do, we need that Keystone to open the temple, but with all these enemies around we will be spotted," _Ribbon said as she thought hard for a solution. Then it hit her, "Wait, I know, here I have something that'll help us sneak around!" she said pulling a small pouch from her dress. "This is Fairy Dust, if you sprinkle it on your body other creatures won't notice you!" she continued as she powdered Kirby and his friends.

Meta Knight immediately began to walk out amongst the crowd, much to the dismay of the rest of the party, "Meta Knight, wait for us!" Tiff whispered loudly.

"We must hurry and gain access to the temple!" Meta Knight said as he grew further impatient.

"Meta Knight, watch out for the 'Oracle' class magicians, they have very strong senses, they may still notice if you get to close!" Ribbon claimed. Meta Knight showed this concern to be trivial as before an Oracle Waddle Dee sensed Meta Knight, he slammed the Oracle in just the right place to make him pass out. "Um, never mind…," said Ribbon. Other's gathered around the sleeping Oracle and wondered why he would choose such a strange place to fall asleep. Kirby's party overheard the Oracle's allies joking about newbie's and sleep spells. Then they proceeded to write all over the Oracle Waddle Dee's face with markers and crayons.

While the many magician's were distracted, Meta Knight turned his attention back to Kirby, "Kirby, the large building in front of me must contain the Keystone, as there is nothing left but tents and small huts; see the men moving in and out with those artifacts? Let's get that stone and get out of here," Meta Knight claimed.

Kirby nodded and when the coast was clear Kirby and his friends entered the building and did not seem to notice anything that looked like a key or a stone for that matter. "Hmm, I wonder if the Keystone is with the leader," Meta Knight stated with a slight tone of irritation. "They could be planning to enter the temple themselves, Kirby, let us see the leader ourselves we can do nothing more here."

"Yeah, the Fairy Dust will wear off in a few moments anyhow," Ribbon warned.

Kirby and his party stealthily escaped the encampment as there was nothing left of interest and followed the trail that the camp's regent had taken earlier. "Hmm, it's the dried up river again, I wonder if the source is further ahead," Tiff said with suspicion.

"Perhaps, I wonder if the encampment from Waddlelorn is responsible for blocking the river," Meta Knight assumed.

Kirby's party walked quite a distance from the encampment as it was no longer in sight. The river on the other hand, had a slight trickle running through it. This told Kirby's party that they were closing in on the source. Further ahead, a small descending ramp led into the riverbed as it began to widen and the minor trickle became a little larger. Finally, Kirby's party could progress no further. What they saw at the source was a massive cluster of vines and thorn brush that clogged the river from its larger counterpart that lied in the depths of the jungle. "So this is what's been holding the river back?" Tiff asked as she inspected the vines. "I've never seen this type of plant before, it looks like I can actually see it moving!" Tiff said with amazement.

Meta Knight approached the strange plant, "I wonder," he said quietly as he drew Galaxia. Meta Knight hacked and slashed with violent speeds at the vines, but it proved futile as the strange vines grew quicker than even Meta Knight's super sonic slashes could cut down.

"That's one nasty plant!" Ribbon scowled with frustration.

Suddenly, a strange chuckle could be heard from behind Kirby and his friends, "You don't think you can just walk up here and cut out our little Hydra Weed do you?" said a mysterious voice.

Kirby's party turned to see the owner of the voice. The owner of the voice was none other than the leader of the Waddlelorn Encampment. At his left and right side were his two assistants; one was a Witch Doctor Waddle Dee, while the other was a Grave Dancer Waddle Doo. The leader himself seemed to be a Demon Wrangler of some kind, due to the fact that directly behind him stood a medium sized, water based Demon Beast that resembled a very hungry frog.

"So you're the one who stopped the river, why did you do that?!" Tiff asked angrily.

The Wrangler chuckled and then lifted the bird beak that covered his face. To everyone's surprise he was the same species as Tiff, but unlike Tiff his face was pale and he had sharp empty eyes and he had a light purple body and long purple hair with violet shoes. "I did it to force those wretched archeologists out of the jungle. It was a warning of course, but when they did nothing we decided to take the route of force instead!" the Ebbrian explained.

"Why did you bother wasting time attacking a bunch of archeologists?" Meta Knight interrogated.

"Heh, the fools found the Keystone which opens the passageway into the Veluvius Temple," the Ebbrian explained. "No one has had access to that temple in over a millennium and the time of reckoning has come!"

"Time of…, reckoning…?" Kirby asked as he pondered those words.

"Yes, the might and grace of the Dark Matter has come and inside the Veluvius Temple lies a treasure that will be most pleasing to them. If we, the forces of Waddlelorn, known to the Waddlekin of Cloudy Park as 'The Fallen Army', please the Dark Matter, then we will be able to sit on the top of this world from Rainbow Resort instead of that snotty Trade Regent Chapman and his frozen skyscraper! Then, we will crush Cloudy Park along with the leader of the 'true fallen army', General Dee!" the Ebbrian stated strongly.

"Hmm, curious, why is one of your species helping the Waddlekin? What do you get from all of this?" Meta Knight asked still with an interrogating tone.

"Waddlekin or not it does not matter, we all share the same goal!" the Ebbrian explained.

"So you did coax the other tribes in this jungle to join your cause…?" Meta Knight said reassured.

"Hmm, curious, just who are you knight?" the Ebbrian asked. "You ask questions as if you were interrogating me."

"Isn't it rude to ask a persons name before introducing yourself first?" Meta Knight asked sarcastically.

"Not that it matters, but if you insist, my name is Belzin, Belzin the Beast Master!" he said strongly.

"Very well," Meta Knight said chivalrously. "The fairy is Ribbon, the Ebbrian girl is named Tiffany Ebrum, the pink child goes by the name Kirby, and I am Meta Knight a Star Warrior."

A look a fear instantly came upon Belzin's face, "A Star Warrior, like the Star Warrior's that fought Nightmare?! That's not possible, you were all wiped out!"

"Now do you realize what you are up against?" Meta Knight said with intimidation. "If you value your lives, then you will pack up your camp, leave the archeologists alone and hand over the Keystone. If you don't, I cannot guarantee your survival."

Belzin chuckled as he slowly regained his composure, "Well, I know very well there are no Star Warriors left, so I'm calling your bluff!" he said as he took the Keystone from his bag. "You want this then take it! My Demon Beast, Bunyipper, devour them!" he shouted as he tossed the Keystone to Bunyipper, who slurped it up.

Meta Knight's eyes glowed fiercely as he thrust Galaxia into the air, "I've wanted an excuse to test my new technique and what better a target than a Demon Beast!"

Unfortunately, Bunyipper's tongue was a lot faster than Meta Knight anticipated and the Demon Beast's tongue grabbed Galaxia from Meta Knight's hand and swallowed the blade. Kirby drew his Cleaving Crescent Sword ability in response and Tiff equipped her Kunoichi gear in response. Strangely, Meta Knight did not really seemed fazed by this turn of events. Meta Knight began approaching Bunyipper with a slow walk. Tiff responded, "Meta Knight, what are you doing?!"

Meta Knight stopped in front of Bunyipper as the frog let out a loud ribbit, "I'm going to get the Keystone and my sword back…" he said bluntly. Meta Knight stared at Bunyipper, "EAT ME!" he shouted.

"Meta Knight no!" Tiff shouted in distress.

Bunyipper licked its lips and then slurped Meta Knight up and swallowed him whole. This action amused Belzin as he began laughing heartily, "What a simpleton, I guess he couldn't live without his precious little sword!"

Kirby and Tiff braced themselves as Bunyipper approached with a hungry look on its face. Then Bunyipper suddenly stopped in discomfort and it moaned loudly. Ribbon quickly realized what was happening, "Guys, let's get out of the river bed Meta Knight's calling something really big!"

Kirby's party jumped back up the ledge as Belzin looked on in curiosity. Kirby and his friends took cover as Bunyipper's suffering increased dramatically. Then all seemed silent as the area became consumed I an instant with a bright flash of light. The bright light subsided and tendrils of flame emerged from where Bunyipper stood. Waves upon waves of super heated flames ensnared the area and scorched all plant life including the Hydra Weed. Meta Knight came from the veil of flame, "Behold my power, feel the Flames of Galaxia!"

Belzin and his cohorts were swept up by the trails of fire, "No t-this is not possible! H-how could that knight generate all this heat?! My armor is 'fire' resistant, but it does nothing!"

When the flames subsided much of the plant life was burned away. Belzin dropped from the air in critical condition. Meta Knight hovered over Belzin with his winged cape and Belzin managed to make eye contact, "Heh, v-very good, I guess… you truly are… a Star Warrior. Still, I may have lost… my Bunyipper and my… two assistants, I believe…, we will meet again…, don't you hear the rush of the river?" he said as he was consumed by the rushing rapids of the now freed river.

Meta Knight flew down to Kirby and the others and handed Kirby the Keystone. "Without their leader, the encampment will return to Waddlelorn," Meta Knight said confidently.

"Wow, THAT was the Flames of Galaxia?" Ribbon asked amazed as she wiped ash off her dress.

"That was incredible Meta Knight!" Tiff admired. Kirby also cheered as he dusted himself off.

"Hmm, Belzin survived, I guess he was powerful after all if he was able to survive the 'imperfect' version of the flames, oh well," Meta Knight said rather solemnly. Kirby and friends gained a ghostly white complexion after hearing the word, 'imperfect'. "Let us continue to the temple Kirby, the Dream Stone awaits," Meta Knight called.

Ribbon coughed slightly, "Guys, remember to never let me get on Meta Knight's bad side…" she said as Kirby and Tiff agreed.

*Marzipan City Ruins*

Kirby's party and Knuckle Joe's party stood before the Veluvius Temple door and Kirby placed the Keystone in the keyhole. Then, the strange mechanism began to rumble loudly. As the door unlocked the heavy stone doors opened with a loud moan. Inside was a long dark hallway that breathed a sigh of extreme heat. Knuckle Joe approached Kirby, "Ha, race ya inside Kirby!" he said as he took a head start. Kirby seemed a little miffed as he took off running after Knuckle Joe. Silica and Tiff had the same reaction at the same time, "Oh, you guys, wait up!"

*End of Chapter*HmmH


	23. Ch 22: The Burning Heart of Veluvius

Kirby: Right Back at Ya!

Odyssey of Dreams

By: ChronoWeapon

Chapter 22: The Burning Heart of Veluvius

As Kirby and Knuckle Joe raced through the dark tunnel the remaining party members walked calmly through without so much as a single care. Tiff leaned over to Meta Knight as she gazed at Sir Arthur, "Meta Knight, now that I think of it, that guy's really strong isn't he? Who is he exactly?"

Meta Knight shrugged at first, "Sir Arthur is the founder of the Galaxy Soldier Army he joined together many species to fight against Nightmare."

"Wow, that's quite a feat!" she started with admiration. "I wonder what he looks like under that plate mail…"

"Sir Arthur is also the Grand Knight, one of the top four leaders of Kirby's people…," Meta Knight added quietly.

Tiff's expression dropped into surprise, "What, he's the leader of Kirby's people?!"

"Or what's left of them anyway, Nightmare destroyed their home planet and that's the reason for his uprising using the Galaxy Soldier Army and branding all soldiers, 'Star Warriors'," Meta Knight continued.

"Wow, so is he the strongest one, the leader I mean?" Tiff questioned.

"Yes, I once heard that Sir Arthur is so powerful that every weapon he has ever held was destroyed from hitting them so hard against his targets," Meta Knight explained. "In addition, I heard that no weapons smith has been able to make a suitable weapon for him. From everything I've heard, one of two things happen when Sir Arthur strikes; one, his weapon destroys its intended target or two, he destroys his weapon trying as his strikes have never been parried or successfully blocked."

Tiff gazed upon Sir Arthur with her mouth agape, "Wow, such power no wonder he was able to make such a powerful army. How does it feel to serve under your people's leader Meta Knight?" Tiff asked coyly trying to force something from Meta Knight.

"I was part of a special opts team that only answered to the main generals of the Galaxy Soldier Army, but I never received any orders from Sir Arthur… directly anyway," Meta Knight claimed flatly.

Tiff bit her bottom lip lightly and thought, _"He so totally dodged my question, I know your one of them Meta Knight, just admit it already!"_ she continued, lost in her own thoughts. "Hey, how well do you stack up against Sir Arthur, Meta Knight?"

Meta Knight glanced at Tiff, "How absurd, he would be victorious of course…"

"Huh, right off the bat, you didn't even hesitate! I thought at least you could give him a run for his money!" Tiff said with surprise.

"Nope, he could off me in one shot…," Meta Knight claimed.

"A-are, you serious Meta Knight you of all people?" Tiff question with a gasp.

Suddenly, Sir Arthur laughed as he seemed to be listening in on what the two were discussing, "Give yourself some credit now Meta Knight, I'm pretty sure my abilities are exaggerated amongst the soldiers!"

"Yes, I'm sure ten fully geared elite fighters with a myriad of powerful skills and spells that were just enough to bring you down is an exaggeration!" Meta Knight roared with a chuckle.

"Well, I just didn't have my heart in the practice round that day, but you would know I suppose, what with you being a witness and all!" Sir Arthur claimed with a lighthearted chuckle.

"Unbelievable, ten people that are fully geared elites were just enough?!" Tiff said in awe.

Meta Knight shrugged, "Hmph, what do you expect, he's like General Dee, Admiral Doo, the Argent Lady Sylvanya and Queen Fairy, they are all Faction Leaders."

"Faction Leaders?" Tiff asked curiously.

"Faction Leaders are the strongest of the strong, in many cultures, power equals authority, so the toughest entity is often looked upon as leader," Sir Arthur explained.

"Oh I see, and Overlord Zero is the Faction Leader of Dark Matter?" Tiff concluded.

"Indeed, but he is almost, more than a simple Faction Leader, Zero is a near God-like entity," Sir Arthur claimed.

As Sir Arthur finished his explanation the two parties came to the end of the long tunnel. The tunnel leads to a large crater in the base of the volcano where Kirby and Knuckle Joe breathed heavily as they congratulated each other on a good race. The entrance to Veluvius Temple, as it was named, stood at the center of the crater over the cooled lava lake. The ancient stone base was chained with massive links to the walls of the volcano. The walkway broke into two separate directions as the path made a spiral up and down the walls of Veluvius. One path lead to a high tower structure that could be seen at the top of the volcano's peak while the other entrance was below, inches away from the now cooled lava.

Sir Arthur spoke strongly, "This is some structure, lets head to the center structure, we can get there by walking along the chains."

As the parties crossed the chains Silica peered into the volcano, "I wonder if this volcano is really extinct? Everyone be careful the floor below is still pretty hot and if we fall into the depths we're toast."

Both parties made it to the elevated structure and after some inspection it appeared to be an Alter of some kind. Tiff stood at the base of a stone tablet as Knuckle Joe gazed curiously, "Can you read dat Tiff?" he asked.

"I think so, it's in ancient Cappy I wonder if Veluvius has something to do with the ancient Cappy Civilization that Mr. Curio always talked about?" she deduced with wonder. As Tiff gazed upon the stone she began to read the dead language, "By collecting the two… Way Stones…, one may be permitted… to access…, the fountain?"

"Way Stones, I wonder what those are?" Ribbon asked as she became lost in thought.

"Way Stones…," Bubbles began. "Way Stones are magical stones that unlock a gateway or passage when they are brought to the designated location."

"If I am to guess," started Sir Arthur. "There is one at the peak and one down below…"

Silica turned to Sir Arthur, "Sir Arthur, let's take the route that goes down below."

Sir Arthur turned to Kirby's party, "Is that all right with you guys?"

"That's cool, err fine with us!" Ribbon stumbled.

With that settled Kirby's party and Knuckle Joe's party split up. Kirby's party began crossing thin fragile stone bridges with caution. As they continued they were met with resistance in the form of fire bound spirits that resembled ancient Cappy tribal members. After fighting off the condemned spirits, Kirby and his friends arrived at the base of a tower-like structure that was carved into the depths of the volcano.

Tiff seemed worried, "I wonder what was with those creepy spirits…"

Meta Knight gazed at the structure, "…They must have been sacrifices…, to the volcano… Come, let us continue."

"Getting a little warm Meta Knight?" Ribbon teased with a giggle.

"…," Meta Knight shrugged.

Kirby's party entered the structure and began ascending the stairs. Many traps were laid in their path, that which included torches that spewed flames at timed intervals. In addition to traps, many more fire based creatures ambushed the party.

After fighting their way up the long sets of stairs, Kirby and his party arrived at a wide open room that had many stalagmite platforms sticking out of a very deep pit.

"We can use these pillars as stepping stones, but we have to be careful not to fall, it looks like there's a lava pool down below," Ribbon observed.

Kirby and his party began crossing the pit and headed towards the elevated platform of stone high above them. Meta Knight used his tattered dimensional cape to balance himself and carry Tiff, while Kirby flew easily to each step. As they progressed, explosive wielding creatures began bombing the pillars. "Stay on your toes!" Meta Knight warned loudly.

Kirby and his friends quickly ascended the pillars with finesse and grace as they avoided the explosives. Kirby even managed to save a Tribal Figurine artifact before it was destroyed and copied his Ninja skill from a Biospark Ninja, "Hide in shadows and darkness, Kirby's a ninja!" he claimed. Kirby's skin turned purple and he wore a red cap with a triple gold star crown, a dark purple cape and purple ponytail. Tiff also equipped her Kunoichi gear; this made it much easier for the both of them to scale the pillars.

Once Kirby's party made it to the top they dealt with the creatures swiftly, "Yeah, now that's what I'm talkin' about!" Tiff shouted victoriously.

Kirby's party continued through the temple once more, scaling the steps to the next floor all whilst avoiding fire based traps. Finally, after twists and turns around every flaming corner, Kirby's party arrived at another wide open room. This room had pillars that were much wider than the room below and were linked together with metal worked bridges with chains replacing ropes. Some pillars were bowl shaped and sulfur infused boiling water occupied the pools. Other pillars were either blocked by geysers of scalding steam while others looked like could not hold very much weight. Lastly, one feature blew Tiff away, "That's not possible, there are plumbing pipes all along the walls!"

"What's wrong Tiff?" Meta Knight asked curiously. "Ancient people are not as ignorant as you once believed?"

Tiff stammered, "I-I, but this is…"

"Come, let us continue Tiff, you can readjust your knowledge of history later," Meta Knight urged.

Kirby's party regrouped and began carefully navigating the hazardous room. The party leaped, climbed, and avoided the temple obstacles whilst fighting off the spiritual resistance. While fighting one target, Kunoichi Tiff's kunai punctured and cracked one of the mysterious pipes and magma began pouring out from it and it rained towards the party. "Watch out!" Meta Knight warned. Meta Knight flew as high as his damaged wings could take him as Tiff and Kirby grabbed his hands. Meta Knight flung the two to another safer pillar as both he and Ribbon followed.

"What, these pipes are carrying magma?!" Tiff said puzzled. "How is that possible?!"

"Never mind, here comes some more opponents!" Meta Knight said alarmed.

"Kirby help Tiff, back to back!" Kirby suggested as he and Tiff took their positions.

As the enemies charged, Kirby's party disposed of them one by one with fierce and blindingly quick attacks. After Kirby and his friends disposed of the threat, Ribbon pointed at a door high up on a ledge, "There's the exit, but how do we get there?"

As the teams gazes wandered, searching for a way to the top ledge Kirby noticed a water geyser that erupted from a much lower platform at timed intervals. Meta Knight wandered over to Kirby, "Hmm, let's ride that geyser Kirby, we should be able to reach that pipe and give ourselves a boost up to the ledge…, just be sure to keep your momentum or you'll fall into the volcano."

Kirby agreed while Tiff felt a little uneasy about the idea, "Maybe we should find a safer…!" she said as her words fell short. Meta Knight and Kirby jumped into the geyser ignoring her. As Meta Knight instructed, the two rode the momentum of the water to the top and jettisoned themselves toward the pipe. Once coming into contact with the pipe they wall kicked from it and flew the remaining distance to the ledge. Tiff sighed, "I think I nearly regurgitated my heart watching you guys do that!"

Meta Knight peered over the edge sternly, "Tiff, just have confidence in your abilities, let your instincts take over!"

"You can do it Tiff!" Ribbon cheered strongly as Kirby cheered with her.

Taking a moment to close her eyes and take a deep breath, Tiff visualized herself performing the difficult maneuver. Suddenly, the sound of the geyser caused her instincts to take over. In an instant, Tiff jumped into the jet of water and rode it to its maximum altitude. Just like Meta Knight and Kirby, Tiff lunged for the pipe and used her Kunoichi skills to grip the pipe. However, the decrepit pipe could not hold her weight and letting her instincts take over again she lunged for the ledge. As Tiff locked her eyes on the ledge, it became evident she was going to miss. Kirby however, suppressed his Ninja ability and caught Tiff with a Super Inhale. Before landing in Kirby's belly he closed his mouth and nabbed her from the air. As everyone regrouped, Kirby reinitialized his Ninja ability and Meta Knight simply headed for the door with Kirby heading in tow. Tiff followed with a twinge of discouragement, worried that she disappointed Meta Knight, _"What a lousy maneuver...,"_ she thought.

Ribbon consoled her with a whisper, "Don't worry Tiff, I'm sure you'll get those tough moves down in no time! You just need some more practice!"

"Thanks Ribbon, I-I'll do my best…," Tiff said with a weak smile.

The door led outside and the walls of Mt. Veluvius stared down on them while the sky was orange in color. The terrain was nothing but a long thin pathway that overlooked the depths of the volcano and the pathway seemed to elevate into a spiral. Kirby and his party cautiously traversed the narrow pathway. Stone creatures on higher platforms began hurling boulders down on them, "Beware, the stones are causing our foothold to give way, we must hurry before they destroy everything we can stand on!" Meta Knight warned.

"Hey, I just remembered, the Citrine Sandstone can take care of this!" Ribbon said as she made a wish. The stone creatures that were tossing down boulders were crushed by closing their alcoves and new stone platforms replaced the broken ones.

"Wonderful thinking, that makes things much easier…," Meta Knight said calmly. Finally, the party came to a large platform at the top of the spiral. It was obviously a crafted structure as it had stone bricks for flooring with some disheveled, indicating a bridge used to be connected to it and two decrepit and unlit torches stood at the edge of the platform parallel to each other. Below was a small crater that overlooked the further depths below. In that pool were stone platforms floating in red hot lava. The stone platforms seemed to be old parts of the bridge that used to connect to the craggy rock wall across the way. Meta Knight conjured an idea, "Hmm, we can use the Dream Stone to make a new bridge to get to the wall over there."

"Speaking of that wall," Tiff began as she gazed high into the sky. "It looks like it leads all the way to the peak of Mt. Veluvius!"

"I can see a small building at the top I think that's where we'll find the Way Stone!" Ribbon said happily.

Kirby gave a heroic cheer as made a wish on the Citrine Sandstone again making a brand new stone made bridge. As the party walked along the bridge it crumbled easily beneath their feet.

Luckily, they were able to make it to the other side just as the bridge sunk into the molten lava. As Kirby and his friends began climbing, they climbed, and climbed until, the same stone creatures as before began throwing more boulders from crevices in the wall. Luckily with some cautious movement, the party made it around this obstacle and to the top.

"Hey, there's some snow up here, we must be really high, talk about freezer burn!" Tiff said as she placed her feet into the soft mountain snow. Kirby and his party enjoyed the crisp air as they made their way to the small building just ahead of them. Kirby noticed some ice based creatures that made their home here and decided it was time to copy the Ice ability. As he did so his body turned light blue as he gained a frozen crown of icicles on his head with a blue gem stone at the center of a gold circlet around the trim of the crown. As Kirby and his party entered the building they found that it was only one small room. At the back of the room lay a stone alter with a hexagonal cut obsidian gem stone.

"Alright, the Way Stone, it's still here after all!" Ribbon cheered gleefully as the party approached the dusty old Alter. Kirby grabbed the stone and stored it safely away. Then suddenly, a large fiery tribal Cappy spirit emerged in a burst of flames in front of the exit. He wore tribal armor and wielded a heavy stone mace, he moaned before muttering something in ancient Cappy.

Tiff recognized the gist of what the spirit was trying to say, "You no take Way Stone…," is what he said.

Taking the threat seriously, Kirby suppressed his Ice power and devoured the spirit with a Super Inhale. Kirby transformed into Hammer Kirby and he wore a twisted white and blue cloth headband around his head.

"Well that was rather…, anticlimactic…," Tiff said sounding slightly disappointed.

"…," Meta Knight shrugged.

As the team regrouped, a magic circle appeared next to the exit. "Hey, it's a transportation magic circle," Ribbon chimed. "Shall we catch up to Knuckle Joe's party guys?"

*Veluvius Temple Alter*

Ribbon searched the Way Stone Alter for signs of Knuckle Joe and his party, "I don't like this, they aren't back yet, I hope they are okay…"

"I say we should go down there and check on them," Tiff suggested.

"Kirby think that good idea," Kirby said with worry as he glared at the entrance below.

"If that's what you think we should do Kirby, then so be it…," Meta Knight agreed.

Kirby's party began making their way down to the lower part of the volcano. The depths of Veluvius proved much hotter than the higher portions they had earlier trekked through. Eventually, a hallway ended with nothing but a river of lava. No stone platforms to speak of, but as Kirby approached the molten river a red lizard like creature emerged from the lava. "That's a Magmotamus," Meta Knight explained. "Don't worry, it's pretty docile we can use them as platforms, just don't do a tap dance or anything or it will submerge to remove you from its head."

Kirby and his party began using the Magmotamus creatures as stepping stones to get across the lava. After finally finding land, Kirby's party was greeted with a world of flames. In front of them, a strange skeleton of an unknown serpent like creature was sprawled on a track as if it were a roller coaster. "Looks like were going for a ride," Meta Knight said.

"Ungh, I don't really like roller coasters," Tiff said with a sickly feeling.

"I don't like ones that are surrounded by fire…," Ribbon added fearfully.

Kirby and his friends boarded the eerie ride and it began on its own. The ride was exactly like a roller coaster in the depths of the underworld, except it had no safety precautions. Kirby and his friends had to dodge pillars of flame and tormenting creatures as they struggled to stay on the ride. At the end, another skeleton was in view as the one Kirby and his friends were on headed straight for the lava lake. Kirby and his party jumped ship so to speak as they all landed on the second skeleton coaster. As it began, another coaster came up beside it. As the ride gained speed both coasters twisted and turned as Kirby and his friends had to switch places to avoid lava dwelling creatures from sweeping them off and devouring them. After a tiring game of hop scotch the ride finally came to an end. A large open area with a large stone door blocked the rest of the way. Knuckle Joe and his party stood at the base of the door trying tirelessly to open it but were having no luck.

Kirby approached Knuckle Joe's party with joy, "You guys are okay!" Ribbon chirped happily.

"Ribbon, I'm so happy you made it!" Bubbles said cheerfully.

"What are you guys doing down here?" Silica asked with surprise.

"We got the first Way Stone but when we got back you guys were nowhere to be found," Tiff explained.

"Sorry ta worry ya," Knuckle Joe started. "But we ran inta dis door and haven't made any progress since!"

"Was there anything you could do Sir Arthur?" Meta Knight asked.

"I tried punching it, but I only disrupted Mt. Veluvius doing that, so that's out," Sir Arthur claimed.

"You…, disrupted the entire Volcano…?" Ribbon asked dumbfounded.

"I didn't want to use my Great Broadsword, it would have just broken anyway," Sir Arthur continued flatly. Then suddenly, the Way Stone began glowing and the large door responded. With a loud rumble, the door opened slightly. Sir Arthur grumbled, "I hate magic sometimes…"

"Shall we?" Silica asked politely.

Everyone let out a cheer as they proceeded through the large door. The room that the door concealed held a platform held up by chains over a pool of lava. At the far end of the room lay an Alter with the second Way Stone on it. Knuckle Joe's team approached the Alter and found the Way Stone to be sealed. Knuckle Joe found that he could not remove the stone, "Hey, I could use some help ova here!"

Silica and Bubbles helped Joe but to no avail their efforts fell flat. Then Sir Arthur stepped up to the challenge, "Move for a moment, if you would," he said politely. Knuckle Joe's team scattered as Sir Arthur examined the Alter. He placed his hand over the center of the Alter then extended his other fist. With a mighty punch, "Crackity Hack!" he shouted as his fist turned the stone Alter into literal pebbles, releasing the Way Stone.

Silica grabbed the stone from the rubble, "Alright, now we can get the Dream Stone and get outta here!"

Unfortunately, the team's celebration was cut short as a malevolent presence entered the room. Suddenly, a dark voice that sounded much like Kabu announced itself, "Who dares to desecrate mah sacred Alter?" the owner of the voice bellowed. Emerging from the darkness was a large stone tribal face that stared down at everyone; it had a stone leaf like headdress bulging eyes, hoop earrings and a frowning stone made mouth. "Not only do ya not brin' an offerin', but ya destroy mah Alter as well! Who do you t'ink you are?!"

"That depends, who are you?" Meta Knight said coldly.

"Such disrespect, I am da great spirit o' dis volcano, Wham Bam Rock!" the entity introduced. From the shadows a large fist made completely of rock hurled down on Kirby's party in an attempt to flatten them. "I be demandin' a livin' sacrifice, if you stop now an' offer up the girl, I may not be castin' any punishment upon you!" he said as he grabbed Tiff with his large stone fist.

Kirby reacted with anger and slammed Wham Bam Rock's hand with his large hammer. Kirby's attack caused a lot of damage causing Wham Bam to let go of Tiff. Wham Bam Rock moaned in protest, "You little monsters, even mah own followers abandon me after they brought dat magical stone here, but none ever try ta be hurtin' me!

Knuckle Joe faced Sir Arthur, "Dis ain't fair, we should be fightin' dat thing, we're da ones who did da defilin' and all dat!"

Sir Arthur gazed at Wham Bam Rock, "I think it's just a jealous nightmare posing as a deity. I don't really think it matters who it attacks, Meta Knight bad mouthed it, so it just tried to sucker punch him."

"What did you mean 'jealous' Nightmare?" Bubbles asked curiously.

"It even said something about its worshippers abandoning it," Silica stated.

"Wham Bam's are a species of Nightmare that pose as spirits of volcanoes or mountains to get free things," Sir Arthur explained. "I suppose he's jealous over the Dream Stone Guardian that must be housed here. That means the Dream Stone Guardian is a fire type being that would more resemble a spirit of the volcano. With the Dream Stone, it must have been able to grant the wishes the people wanted; although that's just a theory I have no proof of my claim."

Wham Bam Rock continued its wrathful assault on Kirby's party rather than Knuckle Joe's party. Tiff switched her Kunoichi ability for her Floralmancer ability. As Wham Bam Rock slammed his fist down in a slapping motion, Tiff was able to ensnare it with thorny vines from the ground. Wham Bam Rock had a hard time breaking free of this, so Kirby and Meta Knight unleashed their attacks during this opportunity. After a few times, Wham Bam Rock changed his style of attack. He left his hand far from the ground and began dropping his fingers on Kirby's party, which exploded like bombs. This however, did not seem to deter Kirby's party any as they continued smashing Wham Bam Rock with ease. Finally, Wham Bam Rock was moaning in pain as it recoiled, "No, dis cannot be happenin'!" Wham Bam Rock shouted in anger. "Fine, I gonna leave dis stupid volcano, but before I do, I gonna make it go BOOM!" he threatened as he clenched his fist. Wham Bam Rock sent all his power into his fist and attempted to smash the floor below. However, Wham Bam Rock's fist was suddenly stopped by Sir Arthur with nothing but Sir Arthur's hand holding up the large rocky fist.

"Kirby, if you would please finish this battle already…," Sir Arthur said calmly.

"What be dis now?!" Wham Bam Rock shouted in fear.

Kirby readied his hammer and made it grow in size to epic proportions. With one giant swing, Wham Bam Rock's hand was turned into gravel. Wham Bam Rock, screeched in pain as he, like his hand was reduced to gravel. Finally, the evil presence left the room and two magical circles appeared in front of where the Alter used to stand. Upon his defeat, Wham Bam Rock left a small treasure behind. The treasure was an Ornate Feather Headdress which Kirby collected and stored away.

"I kinda feel sorry for him really," Tiff said solemnly.

"Don't, the Wham Bam's are Nightmares and nothing more…," Sir Arthur claimed.

"Shall we be on our way Kirby?" Meta Knight urged.

One of the circles was a different color than the last one at the peak of Mt. Veluvius, while the other was the same. Curious, Kirby decided to take the other circle.

*Hidden Treasure Room*

Kirby and his friends were mystified at how much gold and gemstones were placed in this small room. Kirby managed to find the Book of N'or Volume 4, another Witch's Coin for Grill and another treasure that was a Tribal Ceremonial Robe. However, this was not all of what was of interest in the room. At the back of the room lie a crude bladed weapon with a serrated edge and seemed to be covered in blood. Its blade was placed, stuck in a small stone pedestal. Kirby approached with pure joy only to be comically stepped on by Meta Knight right before he could touch the weapon. "Sorry Kirby, but you aren't experienced enough to wield a weapon like this," Meta Knight claimed. Kirby moaned glumly as he wiggled under Meta Knight's weight. As Meta Knight gazed at the weapon, it released a strange aura. Meta Knight took the hilt and pulled it from its pedestal. The weapon was similar in fashion to Galaxia in that it had a strong spiritual power. Meta Knight raised it into the air and it resonated until it was subdued by Meta Knight's own will. Meta Knight stepped off of Kirby who was unharmed by Meta Knight standing on him.

"What kind of weapon is that Meta Knight?" Tiff asked in awe.

"This crude cleaver is known as 'The Cleaver of Crawling Blood', it belongs to a series of weapons called, 'Blood Weapons'," Meta Knight explained. "They are vintage and extremely hard to come by."

"That sounds well horrifying really…," Tiff shivered.

"These weapons were used in primitive wars until civilizations banned them and destroyed most of them for their cruelty," Meta Knight continued. "The blade is meant to make your target bleed profusely, why, because this weapon heals the user whenever it draws blood from an opponent. Since its blade is so jagged and nasty looking getting hit with it guarantees the target will bleed when struck."

"I guess it would be much more useful to a guy like you than Kirby," Tiff stated with a gulp.

"Sometimes they were also used in sacrifices so they have some ritualistic uses as well," Meta Knight added.

This made Tiff think of some poor Cappy getting sacrificed with the nasty weapon, "Um, yeah, you go ahead and enjoy that really rare weapon Meta Knight…"

Meta Knight chuckled, "Not to worry Tiff, in my hands this rare weapon will be used properly!" With that, and a rather glum Kirby, the party left the room via the magic circle and used the other circle to get back to the beginning of the Temple.

*Veluvius Temple Alter*

Kirby and his friends placed both Way Stones in their proper place and the volcano began to rumble. A plume of lava rose to meet the same elevation as the platform everyone currently stood on and a long thin unnatural plume of lava formed a bridge that connected the two platforms. Then, the Dream Fountain rose unharmed from the lava with the Dream Stone on its pedestal. The magical waters began overflowing the fountains sides and cooling the lava into a large rocky platform and bridge.

"Kirby, we will wait here while you claim the Dream Stone," Sir Arthur stated.

Kirby nodded and he and his party made their way across the bridge to the Fountain of Dreams. As Kirby and his party stood before the Dream Stone a voice announced itself, "You desire Dream Stone, yes?" it bellowed deeply.

"You bet! That's why we're here!" Ribbon announced with a confident smile.

"Very well…," the voice bellowed. Mt. Veluvius rumbled intensely as a massive creature rose from the magma. The creature was made from lava and coated with obsidian armor. It had four large legs with stone anklets that had broken chain links attached to them. Its body was covered with jagged stones jutting from all directions all the way to its stone head, which showed no facial features. It's face if it could be called that, was a crater in a boulder that was separated down the middle via a shard of stone that extended to resemble a horn and it was accompanied by several other large 'horns'. "I…, Magmalith!" he introduced. "Defeat me for right to Ruby Pumice, Dream Stone!"

Kirby's party was astounded at the creature's enormous size it was at least twice the size of Biggolem. "Alright everyone, let's do this!" Ribbon shouted strongly. The party drew their weapons and Meta Knight began the attack with a dash that turned into flight. Meta Knight flew and flew, dodging massive fireballs the creature conjured. He slashed with his Galaxia at supersonic speeds. As Magmalith's conjured fireballs passed Meta Knight and headed straight for Kirby and Tiff, Kirby played volleyball using his Hammer send them back at Magmalith. Tiff found herself at a disadvantage with her Floralmancer ability and switched to her Trident giving her the Mermaid ability.

As Kirby and Meta Knight attacked they found their blows had little or no effect, so Meta Knight backed off and raised his Galaxia high into the air, "Fight fire with fire, behold, the Flames of Galaxia!" he chanted strongly was the waves upon waves of flames erupted from the sword. The massive orange flames engulfed Magmalith's entire body however; to Meta Knight's surprise Magmalith emerged completely unfazed by the attack. "I-impossible, how the Guardian could be unharmed…, even a fire lateral being would have had trouble fending that off!" Meta Knight said with a moment of weakness.

Kirby also noticed something strange about Magmalith's tactics, "He not send fireball back…," he said curiously. "Not even try…"

"Is it just me or is my water magic totally ineffective?" Tiff said in a panic. "I mean, at first it looks like its hurting it, but I can't really tell!"

Meta Knight collected his thoughts for a moment, "Hmm, it didn't even try to repel the fireballs…, didn't even attempt to block or dodge my flames…, then that would imply…," he continued. The he realized something, "Quick, Ribbon contact Adeleine, she has extended knowledge of many types of monsters does she not?! I need her thoughts on this monster to help me confirm something!"

Ribbon gave Adeleine the lay down via telepathy and she spoke back, "You guys, stop what you are doing, you aren't hurting that thing at all!"

"What, but why?!" Tiff asked frustrated.

"That creature is a really high level golem; it's got to be of the Monolith Class!" Adeleine explained. "Monolith Class is one level below the highest type of golem!"

"What does that mean exactly?!" Tiff said curiously as Magmalith continued to shower the battle field with a rain of fire.

"That's not why you can't hurt it!" Adeleine started. "You can't hurt it with fire because it was borne from fire! It'll just absorb your attacks and heal itself! It's like sprinkling a fish with water!"

Meta Knight's heart sunk slightly, "I was afraid of that…"

"Hey Meta Knight," Tiff called with an idea. "What about your new weapon, will that work?!"

"That won't work either, unfortunately," Meta Knight lamented. "My enemy has to 'bleed' for the cleaver to reach its full effectiveness, this monsters body is made of molten rock and obsidian, it doesn't bleed…, however, it can still cause greater physical damage than my Galaxia…," he said as he switched weapons.

As the party attempted to dodge Magmalith's attacks and attempt to change strategies, Kirby gained a smile on his face, it was evident he cooked up an idea. Kirby suppressed his Hammer and began making a compound ability form both Hammer and Ice. Kirby transformed and resembled Ice Kirby but with a twisted golden rim around the base of his crown. "Glacier Hammer!" he announced as he brandished a frozen mallet.

Kirby pulled back his frozen hammer and swung it with the ferocity of a blizzard. Following this a massive wave of icicles jutted from the ground and pierced Magmalith's front legs. Magmalith roared in pain as smoke and steam plumed from its body.

"That really hurt it Kirby, good thinking by copying your ice power back at the peak!" Ribbon complimented.

Adeleine spoke to the party once more, "One more thing guys, Monolith class golems have a core somewhere in the body, and it'll become exposed if you damaged the outside enough!"

Kirby now seemed to be in control as he froze small versions of Magmalith that approached him and smashed them at Magmalith with his hammer. Magmalith's body was taking a lot more damage now as both Tiff's Mermaid water magic and Kirby' new weapon smashing away at him. Finally, Magmalith stopped moving and the magma part of the creature's neck revealed a yellow phosphorus gem stone that glowed as bright as the sun.

"That must be the core!" Meta Knight claimed as he flew towards it. Meta Knight hit the core hard with his Cleaver causing it to chip away. This action caused Magmalith to recoil in pain as its body recovered in a massive bath of flames.

Meta Knight breathed heavily as he landed, "That's it, now we know how to hurt you this battle is ours!"

*End of Chapter*


	24. Ch 23: The Price of Marx's Ambition

Kirby: Right Back at Ya!

Odyssey of Dreams

By: ChronoWeapon

Chapter 23: The Price of Marx's Ambition

Meta Knight breathed heavily as he landed, "That's it, now we know how to hurt you this battle is ours!"

Ribbon noticed Meta Knight was slightly winded, "Meta Knight if you want to switch to rest just let me know!"

Meta Knight glared at Ribbon, "That will not be necessary!" he grunted.

_"Yikes, he gets scary when he's in the heat of battle!"_ Ribbon thought with a twinge of fright.

"I have another attack up my sleeve!" Meta Knight claimed strongly as he flew up into the air. "Sword Beam!" he shouted with vigor. As Meta Knight used the Sword Beam with his new weapon the attack changed from a solid wave of energy into a blood red erratic almost saw like wave. The attack crashed into Magmalith's body and repeatedly sliced through its body until its core was exposed. Meta Knight dropped back down to the ground but seemed drained of his strength. "Kirby, Tiff, the Sword Beam became a new attack with this weapon, the Blood Ripper Wave, but it cost me a sacrifice of my own strength! Attack Magmalith while I take a moment to catch my breath!"

"You got it Meta Knight!" Tiff complied as she pointed her trident at Magmalith's core. "Geyser Pulse!" she chanted as ring of water surrounded the blades of her trident. In a sudden forceful pulse, multiple rings of water shot towards Magmalith's core. Magmalith roared in protest as the water attack crashed into its core causing plumes of steam to fill the volcano.

Suddenly, Magmalith sprung back to life much faster than before. Its body became enveloped in a tornado of flames that dispersed the steam, "Fire Hazard!" Magmalith roared loudly. Before Tiff could even react, whirlwinds made from fire surrounded Tiff, not giving her an escape route.

Tiff shivered in fear as the whirlwinds began enclosing on her, "This… may hurt a little…" she finished as she closed her eyes. Kirby and Meta Knight attempted to reach out to her, but Meta Knight was out of commission and Kirby's ice attacks could not even get close to the flames. Unfortunately, no one could save Tiff as the flames enveloped her body as she screamed in pain. As the flames disappeared Tiff fell to the ground severely damaged and without her Mermaid ability. Kirby grew enraged and resumed his attacks on Magmalith which made Magmalith pay attention only to Kirby.

Meta Knight regained his strength and dashed up to Tiff to check her, "Tiff are you alright, are you still able to move?" he said as he held her.

Tiff shivered slightly, "I…I c-can't move, my body's hurting Meta Knight…"

Ribbon flew up them with concern, "Meta Knight let me switch her out I can heal her while she's outside the fight!"

"Yes, we must change our attack plan, I recommend Waddle Dee, but the choice is yours Ribbon…," Meta Knight said strongly.

Ribbon gulped as she wondered who would take Tiff's place. Dedede was very reluctant, "I don't have any sorta weapon that can deal really well with fire critters but I'll fight if I have too!"

Adeleine placed her own excuse, "I know my style is elemental, but I don't have any water based spells! Besides, that golem has an Elemental Counter, that Fire Hazard attack was an automatic response to striking its core with its weakness!"

Waddle Dee however was more inclined to fight, "I got a few things that could cool him down, let me take over for Tiff until she's better!"

Just as Meta Knight had recommended, Waddle Dee was brought into battle, "Don't worry, I'll take over from here for awhile!" he said strongly. Waddle Dee equipped his Parasol and his new weather powers came with it. Waddle Dee planted his Healing Rain weather vane and it began spinning and glowing a blue color. As it spun, a fierce rain kicked up. Everyone that was allied with Waddle Dee began feeling much better as their bodies wounds began washing away.

Strangely, Magmalith was also covered in Waddle Dee's rain, but it showed great discomfort as it riled and moaned. "That's new I guess fire creatures can't stand it when I make rain," Waddle Dee thought, "What a nice bonus!"

"Great, even better than I expected," Meta Knight chuckled. "We'll recover, while Magmalith suffers! Okay Kirby, let's continue our attack!" Kirby agreed and he and his party assaulted Magmalith until its core was once again exposed, "Waddle Dee turn off that weather vane! Now, or you'll suffer the same fate as Tiff!"

Despite Waddle Dee's frantic attempt to shut down and collect his weather vane, he was too late. Magmalith cast his Fire Hazard spell and the fiery tornado's surrounded him. "Waddle Dee!" Kirby and Meta Knight shouted in unison.

Surprisingly, as the flames subsided, Waddle Dee was nowhere to be found, "What…, how can this be, where did he-!" Meta Knight worried as he turned his attention to Magmalith who seemed to be suffering damage. Magmalith riled and contorted as it 'spit up' lava until finally Waddle Dee appeared out of thin air but equipped with a completely different ability. He was dressed in a navy blue hood with a shroud of the same color covering his face with the exception of his eyes. In his hand held a nasty looking butterfly knife.

"That was close!" Waddle Dee said in frantic state. "Glad I had the Shiftblade with me or that would have hurt!"

"How did you do that?" Meta Knight asked curiously.

Waddle Dee chuckled, "My Shiftblade gives me the Brigand ability, exclusive to my people of course! I can attack Magmalith's vitals without even waiting for you guys to expose his core!"

"But how, your body would be incinerated by the magma surrounding it!" Meta Knight accused.

"Easy, my Shadow Cloak makes me totally invulnerable for a very short amount of time and the Shadow Step warps me either behind someone or point blank range to a vital place!" Waddle Dee claimed cheerfully.

"Which means you can actually get 'inside' your target if they are much larger than you…, I see…," Meta Knight sighed with relief.

"He comes back again!" Kirby warned frantically as he pointed towards Magmalith.

Magmalith roared as geysers of lava erupted from the volcano. The pillars of flame began 'running' across the safe platform that Kirby's party stood on. Kirby's party dodged the deadly flames and countered with their own attacks. Waddle Dee used his Shiftblade's ability, Brigand, to make Magmalith suffer from within as Kirby and Meta Knight bombarded the outer body with their own attacks. Once again, Magmalith revealed its core and its body went limp. Kirby's party responded accordingly and each of them hit the core with their most powerful attack causing Magmalith to roar in pain. It was now apparent that Magmalith was weakening tremendously. It braced itself in a new stance and cast another fire spell, "Backfire!" it bellowed as a tidal wave of flames washed over the entirety of the battle field.

Kirby took the exhausted Meta Knight and flew over the wave of fire and Waddle Dee used his cloak to endure them, but unfortunately, the Backfire spell had an unexpected aftermath. Once the wave crashed behind the party, large balls of flames were thrown back at them. Meta Knight and Waddle Dee were hit, "Owowowoowow!" Waddle Dee yelled as he jumped around frantically. The attack caused him loose his Shiftblade, "No, I need that right now!"

Meta Knight breathed heavily as he rested heavily using his weapon as a stand, "That stings…, quite a bit…" he whispered to himself. "My body is no longer listening to my commands…, even with this fire resistant armor… I have received too much damage…"

Magmalith showed signs of extreme exhaustion as the sky above the volcano grew dark. "Oh no, not this again, you guys, it's the Dark Matter!" Ribbon panicked. However, this time seemed slightly different, as a Dark Matter Hunter and two scouts emerged from the cloud above the darkness vaporized revealing the bright orange sky. The three beings began taking over Magmalith's body. Once the transformation was complete, Magmalith's body was a dark glowing purple color and three eyes, one at the top where a 'face' would be and two others at its knee caps appeared.

Meta Knight gazed at the now twisted Magmalith, _"Why is the Dark Matter only taking control 'after' we have nearly beaten these guardians?"_ he thought. "Magmalith cannot possibly stand another powerful attack. If we can lower its armor one more time we can finish this! I just need one good hit…"

Waddle Dee went with his Parasol once more, "Alright back to this again, huh?" he said as he repeated his weather vane's rain storm.

As the deluge kicked up Dark Magmalith took a familiar stance, "Darkfire Hazard!" it moaned.

"What, but the core's not exposed!" Waddle Dee freaked as the flames surrounded him. Waddle Dee swapped his Parasol for his Pick Ax and Drill and right before the flames hit he ducked under his helmet for cover. When the flames subsided, he revealed himself to be unharmed. "Whew, that was a close one!"

Then suddenly, Dark Magmalith began storing power for a new attack. Meta Knight brought himself to his feet and slowly made his way close to Magmalith. He then turned to face Kirby, "Kirby, Dark Magmalith is planning to finish this fight in one last attack. We need to end this fight now. I will use my Blood Ripper Wave one last time as I am not healthy enough for another afterwards. It should take out the legs, and then you and Waddle Dee attack the top with your strongest attack! Then Kirby, finish him!"

"Alright, let's do it!" Waddle Dee agreed with Kirby.

Meta Knight swung his weapon and the Blood Ripper Wave crashed into Dark Magmalith's legs causing them to break apart. Its body then plummeted towards Kirby's party and its body crashed onto the stone platform. Waddle Dee used his Hyper Drill attack sending a swirling tornado of electric energy into Dark Magmalith's 'face'. This attack caused Magmalith to reveal its core. "Kirby, now! End it now!" Meta Knight pleaded.

Kirby charged Magmalith's core and used his Glacier Hammer to make a massive block of ice and he hit the block with a powerful swing. The ice crashed into the core causing Magmalith to roar in pain as still hung on to its position. "Kirby do something, it looks like it didn't quite send him over the edge!" Ribbon warned dramatically.

Kirby thought for a second and then it hit him, and he frantically searched his Dream Stones and brought out the Sunstone Schist. Kirby made a wish on the Dream Stone and it shined as brightly as the sun itself. Then, the sky opened and a massive beam of white light came from the heavens and struck Magmalith's core with a mighty explosion. After it subsided, Magmalith then sunk beneath the waves of lava below and the Ruby Pumice appeared at the top of the Dream Fountain. Finally, but wearily the Dark Matter retreated.

Like all other Guardians a glowing shard from Magmalith's Core lay near Kirby and his friends. Kirby picked up the shard and Magmalith's voice could be heard, "If you burn with the desire, than burn with passion!" said Magmalith as Kirby handed the item to Meta Knight.

Ribbon cheered with joy, "Yay, the sixth Dream Stone, we did it!" As Ribbon grabbed the Dream Stone, Mt. Veluvius began to rumble and the lava began to rise. "Oh no, that battle has brought Veluvius out of its dormant state!"

As the party grew anxious about what to do, Knuckle Joe and his party rushed up to them. "Hey, Kirby!" Knuckle Joe called out strongly. "Bang up job on dat monster, but I think I know a way outta here! Hey Bubbles, do ya little trick!"

Bubbles nodded and then began to chant and everyone was enveloped in a bright white light and in an instant Kirby's party and Knuckle Joe's party vanished.

*Gnarlyvine Jungle*

In Gnarlyvine Jungle, the ground was shaking and trembling as Mt. Veluvius began its early stages of an eruption. Kirby's and Knuckle Joe's parties appeared in a bright flash of light at the crossroads that would take them either back to Mt. Veluvius, the Waddlelorn Encampment, or the Excavation Team's camp.

"That was some trip!" Waddle Dee claimed in astonishment.

Sir Arthur stepped forward in urgency, "Kirby, we will head to the Archeologist's Base Camp and evacuate them to Meta Knight's Halberd. You go on ahead of us, we'll catch up!"

As Knuckle Joe's party took off towards the camp Kirby's party heard the voice of Magmalith, "Use Ruby Pumice its power put volcano back to sleep!"

"Why didn't you say something sooner?" Ribbon asked irately.

Kirby took the Ruby Pumice in his hands and it stared deep into the rough ruby and it seemed as fire lived deep within. He made a wish upon the stone and soon the shaking beneath their feet quelled until nothing but small puffs of white smoke came forth from Veluvius and the jungle animals resumed their ambient calls.

Magmalith explained, "The Ruby Pumice is Dream Stone of heat, can grant wishes that deal with fire. Everything from small flame to active volcano can be manipulated!"

"That's so awesome!" Ribbon said admiringly.

"It's time we headed back Kirby, we must track down the next Dream Stone…," Meta Knight urged. Kirby agreed and he and his party began trekking back to the Halberd.

*Meta Knight's Battleship, Halberd II*

Meta Knight gazed upon his ship and found something strange, "Where is everyone? Something's off!"

Suddenly, Kirby and his party heard a quickly approaching rumble and as they turned around to witness the origin of the sound, they were engulfed by a surge of water. As the water level dropped, Kirby noticed that all four of his Dream Stones lay helpless out of their reach.

A familiar voice echoed through the trees as Kirby's party rose up from the muck. "Hello losers, I see you have something of mine!" said the voice of Marx.

"No, not him again, not now we're so close!" Ribbon recoiled in fear.

Marx summoned his thorn ridden vines to scoop up the Dream Stones and he laughed madly, "This is fantastic, I know have the Amethyst Aggregate, Sapphire Pearl, Citrine Sandstone, Sunstone Schist, and the Ruby Pumice! That makes five out of eight! I know the Emerald Amber is with your little mechanical doppelganger, so if I use these to take his that'll make six! Hopefully, that little mechanical abomination has found another while he's been prowling around the Orange Ocean…"

"Marx you coward, ambushing us like that!" Waddle Dee said angrily.

Marx's face contorted in psychotic joy, "It was a legitimate strategy!"

Meta Knight moaned, "Y'know, for a mental case that was a pretty well laid out trap…"

"Now you little pests meet your end, here in this rancid jungle!" Marx announced loudly. Marx made his wish on all five Dream stones and the little clown began to transform. The five Dream Stones resonated along with Marx's shifting form and Marx took to the skies. After the light died down Marx's appearance had changed slightly. While his main body remained the same as ever, he did in fact sprout a pair of golden wings with two claws and heart motifs on the joints. The feathers on these wings did not resemble traditional 'feathers' but shards of multicolored hexagonal shaped glass that shined in the sunlight.

"Marx, what did you do to everyone that was here fixing this ship?" Meta Knight asked strongly.

"Oh, I nearly forgot, why don't we ask them?" he said as he cast a spell. Suddenly, King Dedede, Adeleine and a slightly battered Tiff appeared behind Kirby who was more than happy to see them.

"What's goin' on here?" Dedede shouted with frustration. "One minute I'm all tied up and the next I'm outside!"

Adeleine followed, "Yeah what gives!"

Tiff seemed glad to see Kirby as she rose to her feet. "I'm happy to see we all got out of the volcano…," she said as she turned to Marx in a short tempered anger. "But it looks like this weirdo picked the perfect time to ruin our hard work!" In a fit of rage, like she was known for back in Cappy Town, Tiff rushed forward and transformed using her Sage ability. "You won't get away with this! We've all come too far to let a mentally disturbed nightmare like you just waltz in and whisk away the spoils of our hard labor! Do you even know what I've been through since I started this trip? I think I've contracted almost every type of injury you can get without getting killed or maimed, and I'm sick of it, now YOU'RE going to get hurt, Dream Stones are not!"

"Maimed or killed, huh?" Marx started with a growing grin. "I think I can add both of those to your list little girl, but if you think of any more types of pain I'd be happy to inflict them upon you!" he finished. "However, you and your little buddies seem exhausted, and it's no fun killing an animal that has been tortured by someone else. I tell you what, you caught me in a rare generous mood, here, take and eat these!" he chuckled as he tossed a strange tomato to each of Kirby's friends, as well as Kirby himself.

"Huh, what are these, tomatoes?" Tiff asked curiously.

Meta Knight answered softly, "Maxim Tomatoes will fix all your injuries Tiff."

"Really, well here goes!" Tiff said as she ate the fruit voraciously. As Tiff swallowed it, the Maxim Tomato hit her stomach like a block of lead and her stomach bulged slightly. "Wow, that's the most delicious tomato I've ever had and I feel great…, but people on diets should never eat these, I think it just put a couple of pounds on me!"

Meta Knight explained, "Don't worry Tiff, it'll just keep you nourished and full for the next three days. The Maxim Tomato was engineered as a super ration for soldiers so they could keep fighting without worry of starvation. Then again, I wouldn't just eat them in bulk either; don't really know if you'll gain weight or your stomach will just burst. I'm guessing the latter is more likely."

"Well anyway, now's not the time to be worried about that, we have this moron to deal with!" Tiff said in frustration.

"I agree, now I can use my new weapon in full, because Marx, unlike Magmalith… can bleed!" Meta Knight said eerily. With a glint in his eyes, Meta Knight dashed with blinding speed towards Marx with his tattered wings fully extended.

"And so it begins!" Marx shouted loudly. Meta Knight swung his cleaver at near supersonic speeds only to have each slash parried by a thorny vine. Marx began retreating into the lush jungle as Meta Knight followed. This was Kirby's signal as Tiff called upon the Warp Star for him to ride.

"Well since we can't get to our Air Ride Machines I guess we're hoofin' it!" Waddle Dee claimed as he equipped his Thunder Pike and took off running.

Adeleine transformed into Dullaheat and took off after Waddle Dee, "I'm right behind you Waddle Dee, let's put an end to this guy!"

"I guess that just leaves you and me Dedede!" Tiff shouted back.

Dedede sighed as he equipped his Bronze Mask for his Gordo Flail, "Guess I got no choice let's do this girlie!"

As Kirby and his entire party began clashing with the demented Marx, Ribbon flew above the jungle canopy to bare witness to the battle, "Please Kirby, be okay, let this be the last encounter with that demon!"

As Meta Knight's cleaver nicked and cut into Marx's body, it healed the wounds that Meta Knight received from Marx's vine attacks. Meanwhile, Kirby, using his Ninja ability threw near endless volleys of kunai to make openings for Meta Knight's slashes. Marx quickly grew frustrated with this method of attack, "Enough, no more!" he shouted angrily as he teleported. Marx teleported away from Meta Knight's sight and appeared next to Kirby, in which he followed immediately with a fierce blunt attack. The hit ejected Kirby from his Warp Star and his Ninja ability lost. Luckily, as Kirby somersaulted in the air he was able to rebound, transforming into Glacier Hammer Kirby and his Warp Star snatching him from the air. Kirby faced Marx with a counterattack of his own with volleys of ice blocks. Marx, unable to block in the short amount of time, was smashed with solid frozen ice and he plummeted from the air in spin dive.

Marx caught his balance as he extended his wings slightly beneath the jungle canopy, "Meta Knight and Kirby are obviously the 'MVP's' of this group of pests! I have to do something to limit their attacks against me!" Marx thought malevolently. Suddenly, Marx spotted Waddle Dee and Adeleine who were on their way to attack him. "Wha-, you two, what are you-!" Marx shouted with astonishment as Waddle Dee assaulted from below. Waddle Dee slashed and stabbed Marx with his pike when his attacks were not parried by Marx's vines. As Waddle Dee was shoved from Marx, by way of a counterattack, Marx was hit by waves of intense flames from Dullaheat Adeleine's red hot sword. "You need to cool off little girl!" Marx shouted as he made a wish on the Sapphire Pearl. An enormous wave of water erupted from the Dream Stone and washed both Waddle Dee and Adeleine through the jungle. Adeleine lost her Dullaheat form but before Waddle Dee was washed out of range he pointed his pike towards Marx and came forth a lightning bolt that hit the dementedly chuckling Marx, knocking him from the sky.

Marx recovered and began flying through the jungle looking frantically for Adeleine and Waddle Dee, but instead, he found Tiff and Dedede, "Well, it looks like I'll just kill you two first then!"

Tiff raised her magic rod, "Come and get us then!" she boasted.

Dedede followed Tiff's taunt, "Ya look like ya getting' tired! What's the matter, ya regrettin' givin' us those tomatoes now?"

"I'll show you who's tired!" Marx bellowed. "Maxim Tomato or not, I'm ripping you all to shreds!"

Dedede shoved Tiff behind him and began swinging his Gordo Flail. As Marx approached with a shout Dedede swung his flail with all his might. Unexpectedly, Marx's vines could not block the Gordo Flail and Marx's body was wrapped in the flail's chains as the Gordo on the end painfully hugged his body. Dedede slammed Marx repeatedly into multiple objects during his ensnarement. At the end of each slam, Tiff showered Marx with a Reflect Force which sent sharp mirror like objects into Marx's body. Marx's face then suddenly contorted with pure rage, "Knock it off already! Your attacks are pointless!" he shouted as he teleported releasing his body from the flail's chains.

Marx seemingly vanished as Dedede and Tiff frantically searched for him, "Where'd he run off too?!" Dedede asked as he looked left and right frantically.

"I don't know but stay alert he couldn't have gone far!" Tiff stated with a cold sweat.

Suddenly, Marx's giggle could be heard but it was seemingly disembodied, "You're right I'm actually a lot closer than you imagine!"

Marx suddenly created a torrent of energy beneath Tiff and Dedede and like bearing witness to a car wreck, Tiff and Dedede could not react as Marx ejected from a dimension beneath them, catching them both on his wings. Marx then threw the duo to the ground and flapped his wings which sent blades shaped like crescent moons to his targets. The blades cut across both the bodies of Dedede and Tiff causing significant damage. Tiff rose to her feet and began attempting to cast a healing spell on herself. "Oh no you don't, no heals allowed!" Marx yelled as he vomited a strange dark blue orb. The orb crashed into the ground and a large field of ice enveloped both Dedede and Tiff, freezing them in place. Marx then followed his ice attack with a shuttle loop. The quick dive allowed Marx to smash into the frozen bodies of Tiff and Dedede causing them both to loose their weapons. Marx laughed dementedly as he taunted them, "You know, I'm tempted to believe you two are the weakest, but what I want to know, is why. Just where did Kirby, the Waddle Dee, and the human girl get their power boosts, and why does that strange knight always seem to be 'ahead' of me? Well whatever…, I guess it doesn't matter, you're all going to be pushing up posies soon enough, or do posies even grow in the jungle? Oh well, I guess it's something I'll solve later, when you're all dead…," as Marx came out of his rambling stupor he noticed his two targets had slipped away. "What the… hey where'd you pests run off too?!"

As Tiff retreated into the forest, her mind was infiltrated by Ribbon, "Hey Tiff, I formulated an idea and I already let the others know about it so I'm informing you now. Just keep attacking in pairs like you just did, but don't keep pairing yourself with the same teammate, we don't need Marx learning our strategies. Just trust whoever you're with, with all your heart and fight him! If Marx seems to be getting the upper hand, then split up and go opposite directions from your partner, that way Marx can't follow both of you. Don't worry about getting lost in the jungle I'll guide you by giving you telepathic orders!"

"Thanks Ribbon, you're a lifesaver!" Tiff thought with relief.

Ribbon giggled confidently, "Unfortunately for him, he's completely focused on you guys and doesn't notice me! I've been analyzing his power from up here and as overwhelmingly powerful as he is, he isn't in complete control! However, what's bad for us, is that the Dream Stones have made him incredibly resilient and his madness is making him ignore any pain he may normally feel so he's replacing suffering with rage, so be careful!"

"So that's it then, he actually is hurting, well, at least we have a viable strategy!" she thought gaining more confidence.

Kirby and his entire party put Ribbon's strategy into play. First, Meta Knight and Waddle Dee teamed up and faced Marx. As they both dashed towards Marx, Meta Knight took flight and carried Waddle Dee with him. Meta Knight spoke, "You know, the two of us are the most agile on this team…"

Waddle Dee responded with a happy tone, "I hear ya loud and clear, blow in like a tornado, deal as much damage as we can as quick as we can, then blow out!"

Meta Knight chuckled lightly, "Exactly…"

"Hey, hey, hey, weren't you with someone else?!" Marx said with confusion.

Meta Knight gave Waddle Dee a toss as he floated back down to a tree top, his wings giving out. Meta Knight then followed Waddle Dee who was using his Thunder Pike at blinding speeds. Marx could not keep up with either of his foes as they slashed and thrust at supersonic speeds while bouncing from the trees below. Suddenly, Meta Knight made a signal to Waddle Dee who responded accordingly. Meta Knight took his stance and swung his weapon, throwing a Blood Ripper Wave which collided with Marx's body. Marx riled in pain as it revealed the Blood Ripper Wave did not cut through Marx's body, but only let a slight cut mark. Meta Knight was temporarily crippled as he stood on the ground in a small clearing below. Marx recovered quicker than expected and set his sights on the stunned Meta Knight, "Now I have you right where I want you!" he shouted fiercely. Marx levitated the Sunstone Schist and made his wish. As the wish was being fulfilled Waddle Dee jumped down to Meta Knight and the same beam of light that knocked Magmalith out came barreling from the heavens towards Meta Knight. Just as the beam of solar energy struck, it came into contact with Waddle Dee's thick metal shield on his back and pushed Waddle Dee into Meta Knight, his feet making tracks in the ground. As the light beam faded Meta Knight noticed Waddle Dee was not moving, "Hey, kid, wake up, can you hear me?" Meta Knight said as he lightly slapped Waddle Dee's face. He was stunned but still alive and Meta Knight suddenly felt his Blood Cleaver beat like a heart. "I understand, I can sacrifice some of my own health and 'Transfuse' it to Waddle Dee…" he said quietly. Meta Knight took the blade and ran it across his hand slightly giving it some of his blood and the cleaver 'reached' out to Waddle Dee with a crimson colored 'web' and he awoke from his unconscious state.

"Did that almost kill me?" Waddle Dee asked as he shook off the grogginess.

"Yes, but I sacrificed some of my blood to transfuse some of my own life to you to keep you alive," Meta Knight claimed.

Waddle Dee smiled as he adjust his armor, "I guess that make us even, shall we split up before he catches up?"

"Yes, right about, now actually…" Meta Knight claimed as he took off to the left and Waddle Dee dashed to the right.

Marx's anger soared as not only was his wish not fulfilled but both his targets escaped into the jungle. Marx continued looking frantically for his enemies and finally he encountered Dedede and Kirby who were ready to fight him back. "Well, well, well, look what I found!"

Dedede placed his Iron Mask on his face, "Y'know Kirby, I never thought we'd be fightin' on the same side like this, but after this is all over, I promise not to pick on ya no more… or maybe just as much…"

Kirby seemed confused at Dedede's shaky promise, but shrugged it off with a lighthearted smile. He then turned his attention back to Marx, who was gritting his teeth in anger. Marx charged his foes with a shrill shriek and Kirby rode towards him on his Warp Star. Kirby clipped Marx with his Glacier Hammer and Marx fell from the sky. Kirby shuttle looped and returned to bat Marx with his hammer towards Dedede who volleyed Marx back at Kirby. The two began using Marx like a ball, batting him back and forth, "This is fun, kinda like badminton!" Dedede chuckled.

Marx growled as he caught himself in midair, "That tears it," he said madly. Marx in actuality spoke in a pun as his body literally split vertically and in between both halves of his body, a black hole formed. Both Kirby and Dedede were sucked in, not expecting the attack. Dedede and Kirby found themselves in a dark place as their bodies felt nothing but pain. Then suddenly, they were enveloped in a bright flash of light and they appeared above the Gnarlyvine Jungle canopy. King Dedede and Kirby tumbled until they hit the ground, their special weapons and abilities lost. Dedede pulled himself from the soil, dizzy, "Heh, heh, thankfully Biggolem's Core restored some of my injuries when the stone satellites were destroyed…"

Kirby shook off the dirt and stared back at Marx who was now showing his injuries, but on a physical plane rather than emotional, "Here Kirby, seeing as how you like ice so much…!" he spit as he regurgitated an ice ball. Kirby took a stand and inhaled the frozen projectile and transformed into Ice Kirby. "Oh you like that huh? Well here's something to wash that down with!" Marx said with sarcasm as he flapped his wings. Marx's crescent blades headed for both him and Dedede. Acting quickly, Kirby suppressed his Ice power and inhaled the blade that was aimed straight for Dedede, saving him from further harm. Kirby transformed into Cutter Kirby and then combined the two abilities together creating a new ability. Kirby's skin turned blue as it usually did with ice and his new cap's crown was like that of a sun visor with a blue gem at the center and ice shards on the top with icy wings on the sides. The most unusual feature however was that Kirby donned ice skates on his feet. Kirby seemed a bit disappointed at this new power as Marx laughed hysterically, "This is rich, so you do have a flaw in your power after all! It looks like many of those dual powers of yours may turn out to be particularly…, USELESS!" he roared. Kirby regained his composure hoping to stare down Marx, "Oh, like I'm so scared, you know, what are gonna do, pirouette me to death?"

As Marx giggled, Kirby took the opportunity to ambush him. Kirby skated quickly across the ground and ramped up to Marx with a pirouette and comically slammed his ice skates onto Marx's face which he then began to 'flutter' his feet to scratch Marx's face repeatedly. "Owowowoowow, why you little punk, I'm gonna nail you to a tree for that!" Marx said as he shook Kirby off. Kirby landed and signaled Dedede and the two sped off into the jungle.

Marx's anger soared even higher than before, "You people are beginning to be a real pain in my…!" he started as his attention was suddenly cut off by Tiff and Adeleine. Tiff and Adeleine teased and taunted the sorcerer to follow and he took the bait. Tiff took her newest weapon, a magician's wand from her bag and transformed. She wore a black silk top hat with a red silk ribbon around the base of the rim, and red button up vestment. Meanwhile, Adeleine transformed into Master Green. Adeleine was the first to strike with a flurry of thunder bolts each from her jellyfish tentacles. Many missed Marx as he approached but others hit dead on and it was apparent Marx was becoming desperate on a subconscious level.

Tiff sized up her new ability, "Time to start the show!" she said cutely as she pulled out a deck of playing cars. Tiff began throwing the cards and it became obvious they were as sharp as knives as many cut Marx and other objects when Tiff missed her target. As Marx suffered numbness from the severe electrical attacks of Adeleine, he became a really easy target for Tiff's dangerous stage magic, which included violent yet comical weapons from inside her top hat or teleporting star blocks over Marx's head. As Adeleine made sure Marx was held down, Tiff seized the opportunity to use her best known attack, "Here's a little game I like to call, 'Fifty-Two Card Blow-Up'!" she announced as she tossed the entire deck of deadly cards at Marx and as the cards enveloped him, they violently combusted into a multi-colored rainbow explosion not unlike a festive mortar.

After Tiff's special attack had ended, Marx went silent for a few seconds before he opened his mouth so wide it dislocated his own jaw. Marx then proceeded to project an ear shattering screech of anger. The roar was so loud the jungle trees bent as if being suppressed by the wind. Adeleine signaled Tiff to take off through the jungle. However, this time was different then the last, as Adeleine successfully escaped into the jungle Tiff, stumbled over an indentation in the ground and tripped.

Far above the battle field Ribbon gasped, "Oh no, Tiff!" she shrieked in horror.

Marx halted his scream of horror and teleported mere inches from Tiff, his face red and eyes blanked out from pure rage, "Now…, you…, DIIIIIEE!" he screeched as he opened his mouth wide enough to dislocated his jaw once more. This time however, an enormous sphere of energy collected in his mouth.

Ribbon attempted to warn the entire party of the event and Kirby appeared, flying over the jungle on his Warp Star. As Kirby rushed in an attempt to stop Marx, it was too late, Marx unleashed his attack and the enormous laser he regurgitated enveloped Tiff entirely. Tiff's mind went blank as the beam carried her as far as the Halberd. Tiff smashed into the side of the ship and fell to the ground, seemingly lifeless. Kirby rode to her side and upon his arrival he attempted to stir her.

Marx began to chuckle, "I guess now she can add maimed AND killed to her list!"

As Kirby nudged Tiff over and over hoping for a response he grew more and more sorrowful as he received none. Tears began to form into his eyes as Kirby's own anger rose and began to replace his sorrow. The rest of Kirby's friends caught up to them, "Oh no, I should have gone back, I should have…, "Adeleine said as she collapsed on her knees.

"You can't die, Tiff! Come on get up!" Waddle Dee said as he choked back his own sadness.

Dedede attempted to hold back his own tears as well, "Come on girlie, you can't quit now…, not when we got this far!"

Meta Knight sighed, "No…, I should have kept a better eye on her…"

Marx's anger had reached its peak as he flew high into the sky, "Now, the rest of you will join her as I drown this stupid jungle in molten rock!" he said making a wish on the Ruby Pumice. Mt. Veluvius began to violently rumble once more and it began to erupt.

Kirby rushed through the hole in the hull of the Halberd and began opening large wooden crates, looking for something as he kept his tears at bay. Finally, Kirby found what he was looking for, Bombers, small mechanical missile-like 'toys' with a skull painted on them. Kirby inhaled one of them and transformed into Crash Kirby, however, this was not enough for him as he suppressed the limited ability and inhaled another Bomber. Kirby then tried something he had never done before, combine two Crash abilities. Kirby found this extraordinarily laborious when compared to his other combinations, but finally he succeeded. Kirby's body was similar to the sun in color as he glowed brightly and he wore a glass hat with a star on top, a silver crown with a jewel in the center and frills on the back. Kirby then hopped aboard his Warp Star and rushed off straight to Marx.

"What ability was that?" Waddle Dee asked with mild confusion.

Meta Knight grew slightly fearful, "No…, not that one. He is attempting to kill Marx in one attack…, the living bomb, Nova Kirby… Everyone inside the Halberd and take cover! Ribbon, get out of the sky, NOW!"

"R-right away!" Ribbon said nervously as she flew down to the Halberd. Meta Knight picked up Tiff and the entire party entered the Halberd.

Kirby flew up to Marx who was caught off guard as Kirby slammed into him with his Warp Star and they both began to escalate at an alarming rate. Kirby and Marx reach the edge of Pop Star's atmosphere as Kirby grabbed hold of Marx's bowtie. "W-what are you doing!" Marx said with a twinge of fear setting in. In a bright flash of light, Kirby released his Nova ability and the very atmosphere of the planet began to make way for the massive level of energy being released from the pink warrior's body. Marx's screams were drowned out to such a degree he was not sure if he was even screaming.

Marx's bowtie disintegrated and Kirby lost Marx in the massive blast until he was no longer visible. The explosion continued for sometime until it finally faded away. Pop Star began returning to normal as the sky closed back up and clouds began to follow their normal weather path. Kirby was exhausted in all areas but witnessed shining objects falling from the sky; however, he could do nothing as he passed out from the stress.

*Later*

Kirby awoke with all of his friends surrounding him; most notably Tiff was alive but still battered. "Thank goodness you're okay Kirby!" Tiff said as she hugged him and received a hug in return. Knuckle Joe's party was off to the side and Meta Knight joined them along with his old crewmates. Knuckle Joe approached Kirby and began to fill him in, "Hey Kirby, awesome job back d'ere! Dat was the most destructive thing I've seen ya do! Oh, don't worry about Mt. Veluvius. After you killed dat Marx guy da Dream Stones fell from da sky and Sir Arthur here collected d'em all before d'ey even hit da ground! All da Archeologist Camp members are outside as well!"

Meta Knight approached Kirby, "Kirby, that stunt you pulled back there…, good job, but try not to use that again. Nova can be strong enough to destroy significant parts of planets if misused. Regardless, I was able to resuscitate Tiff while you were out. So as you can see, she is alive and well. Once you get your strength back we can plan our next move."

Ribbon flew up to Kirby with tears of joy in her eyes, "I'm so relieved you're alive, Kirby. I think you killed him, Marx I mean, I don't feel his presence any more."

"You did do a number on this island though…," Waddle Dee said as he pointed out that a large portion of Gnarlyvine Jungle had been vaporized.

Dedede rushed up to Kirby and gave him an ecstatic hug, "Kirby you little pink headache, I could kiss you if I was that type of guy, but I ain't so, well, I don't really know where I was goin' with that, but whatever…" he said trying to cover his bungling.

Adeleine giggled, "Awkward…," she teased.

As Kirby's party regrouped and began to leave the Halberd, Sir Arthur approached Kirby, "Kirby, I want to inform you of something. That ability, Nova, is only to be used if there is no way out. You performed admirably this time, but try to never use that attack if you don't need to, it's the only one that can kill you too, but you dodged a bullet this time. Anyway, I hate to ask but you need to get to Yogurt Yard as fast as you can."

Ribbon interjected, "Why Yogurt Yard, how do you know there's a Dream Stone there?"

Sir Arthur explained, "Because, remember when we said we spotted 'you' at the Veluvius Temple door when it was closed? I'm sure at this point that was your deranged double, Mecha Kirby. He used Jet to escape and traveled in the direction of Yogurt Yard. There's a good chance that's where he's been this whole time."

Waddle Dee spoke clearly, "Um, I hate to interrupt, but Yogurt Yard is actually back that'a way about a couple hundred miles, the Dark Matter's forces must have it conquered by now!"

"That's where our luck came in today," Sir Arthur said cheerfully. "Nova Kirby's blast was powerful enough to push back Dark Matter forces."

Everyone was astonished and then their astonishment turned to a joyful cheer, but Ribbon stopped them in a moment of realization, "That's right I forgot, Mecha Kirby still has the Emerald Amber after our skirmish at Citrine City, if we find it, we can find Mecha Kirby!"

"Speaking of which," Sir Arthur said. "Here are the five Dream Stones Marx stole from you. Guard them well as you track Mecha Kirby."

Ribbon cheerfully took back the Dream Stones, "Thanks, you guys were an invaluable help to us!"

"Excuse me," Meta Knight interrupted. "What are you and Knuckle Joe's team going to do now?"

"We must continue our evacuation of these people and in order to do that, we need your ship off the ground Meta Knight," Sir Arthur explained. "Good luck, may you return victorious!"

All of Kirby's party gave a cheer as they finally realized they had gained a mile stone in the fight for their home. With Marx soundly defeated, only two more threats remained.

*Above Pop Star*

Overlord Zero stood menacingly high above the Orange Ocean enjoying the fireworks of Nova Kirby's display, "Wonderful Kirby…, impressive show…, of power."

A Dark Matter Warrior approached, "Sire, we have located him, or at least what's 'left' of him," it informed as a number of Scouts brought the twisted and scorched remains of an indiscernible entity.

"Good…, bring him to me…, he shall be…, my newest experiment!" Zero bellowed. "Ah…, everything is going…, according to plan…, maybe even better…"

*End of Chapter*


	25. Ch 24: The Secrets of Yogurt Yard

Kirby: Right Back at Ya!

Odyssey of Dreams

By: ChronoWeapon

Chapter 24: The Secrets of Yogurt Yard

*Tiff's Journal*

"When we first arrived in the Gnarlyvine Jungle, I wasn't quite sure what to expect. The Marzipan Ruins were breath taking and I wish I could have shown Mr. Curio. I still don't understand why an ancient tribe would build a structure like the Veluvius Temple inside an active volcano. Regardless, we encountered the next Dream Stone and the guardian. Magmalith was a lot more powerful than we expected, but I was determined to show my merit. Unfortunately, Magmalith cut my time short, but thanks to some quick thinking on Meta Knight's part I recovered and Kirby overcame the guardian in the end. After his defeat I thought we were clear, but then 'he' showed up waiting for us. Marx managed to wrestle away our Dream Stones and used their power to transform. Luckily, Ribbon came up with a brilliant strategy, until I screwed it up that is. You know that saying that you see your life flash before your eyes? I thought I saw my end when Marx attacked me. That is all I can remember, until I saw Meta Knight staring down at me with the others. I'm done playing around. I can't always be the one to get in these situations. My greatest fear here isn't really death anymore it's what could be the cause…"

Tiff

"Now that's what I'm talkin' about, General Dee will be ecstatic when I tell him the news. Now, we have one less headache to worry about and so does Pop Star, but we aren't out of the woods just yet. Anyway, Sir Arthur said something about Yogurt Yard. I heard some nasty things about that place. It's the largest continent on the planet and is rich in resources. General Dee once withdrew our miners from that place and never spoke about it, but placed a sanction on it and warned heavily of danger. This however, caused uproar of a conspiracy, and I heard terrible rumors. One however, strikes me as odd. I heard that some of the Waddlekin Miners and Prospectors never returned from there…, and those who did say nothing. I have a feeling this Dream Stone hunt is about to get much harder."

Waddle Dee

"I didn't now what ta think when Sir Ebrum's daughter nearly bought the farm. I didn't think that any of our enemies would attempt ta kill a little kid! I guess these guys are really playin' hard ball. Luckily, Meta Knight brought her back and I actually felt better. After all that, Sir Arthur mentioned Mecha Kirby again. I'm really regrettin' havin' anything to do with that stupid robot. I found it cool at first, but now it's just plain creepy. I gotta get more info from Escargoon, even if I have to smack him around a little.

The Great King Dedede

"That's one enemy down two to go, but Zero is much more threatening. We need every advantage we can get to face Zero. I never imagined Kirby could release such power, but at least we're all alive. I really thought we lost Tiff back there but Meta Knight managed to pull her through. What a strange guy he is, I'm glad he's on our side though!"

Ribbon

"Ahh, another foe felled by our efforts, my only regret is not finishing Marx by my own hand. I'm very proud of everyone's performance, especially Waddle Dee and Tiff. Waddle Dee was ready to shield a fellow teammate disregarding his safety. However, I must remember that 'teamwork' is one of the major aspects of Waddlekin culture so it's kind of expected. I learned a lot from Sailor Dee while fighting alongside him, our Waddle Dee reminds me of him in many ways. Tiff still needs some polishing, but she has done extremely well staying with us. I truly did not expect her to come this far, but she is maturing quickly, she reminds me of Garlude only younger…"

MK

"Yes, we won, Marx is outta the way and we're one step closer to Zero! I do feel a little guilty over Tiff's little mishap, but Meta Knight told me that these things happen in these situations and no one is responsible. He said that even he still has some trouble with it though. I think I'll talk to Waddle Dee about Yogurt Yard he might be able to tell me what to expect! I overheard that Mecha Kirby is Escargoon's doing, I can't help but shake the feeling that he's hiding something. When the subject comes up, he's strangely quiet."

Adeleine

"Ice skating no good, no fighting power! Ice skating just for fun! Need better power…, Nova very great! Kirby do good today, beat Marx, save Tiff. No friends go away. Kirby keep friends! Kirby…, sleep now…"

Kirby

*Halberd II Encampment*

As Kirby and his friends exited the Halberd II's hull, a dark shroud of clouds enveloped Mt. Veluvius. Then with a fierce explosion, an eel-like red scaled dragon with four emerald green eyes emerged from the peak and coiled itself around the volcano.

Meta Knight glared at the creature, "Another one, this is becoming ridiculous…"

"What do you mean Meta Knight?" Tiff asked curiously in anticipation. "Have you figured out something?"

"Yes actually, with this creature's appearance and the Dark Matter that is now approaching from that direction, I can confirm that these creatures are being placed here on purpose. This is no accident…," Meta Knight deduced.

"Just what are you up to Zero?" Ribbon thought with distress.

Kirby and his team regrouped, Kirby going with Tiff and Dedede while the others made their way to Escargoon's blimp, Kabula. Kirby and his current team members began visiting some familiar faces.

The first stop they made was at the Museum Curator, "Ah, hello child, you look like you have something on your mind," he chuckled. Kirby handed over the Tribal Figurine, "Ah, this was a good luck charm for those who wanted wealth, but it probably doesn't mean much to someone like you. Here take this Silver Mask, it should benefit a large person, it gives the user the deadly Blado Battleaxe!" he said with an excited tone to his voice. Kirby then relinquished the Ornate Headdress, "Ah, this was a headdress once worn by a ceremonial High Priest. They were in charge of performing sacrifices. Here take this Golden Mask, a large person is the only one who can wield the Blatzy Cannon," he informed. Kirby then gave up the Tribal Ceremonial Robe, "Ah, this is the robe worn by the High Priest while performing a sacrifice; it's amazing that there is no blood on this one. Here take this Platinum Mask, a large person can use the Plasma Chainsaw like a broadsword, it can be quite…, powerful!" he chuckled. Thank you for the donations child, your service is greatly appreciated!"

Nearby the Curator, stood a Waddle Dee Postman, he signaled Kirby and his friends over to him. "Ah, there you guys are. Here, this package is from the General!" he said handing over the package. Kirby opened the package and found another Weather Vane that was meant for Waddle Dee with a letter. Ribbon grabbed the letter and read it to the party, "Listen Do-rag, the boys in the garage, Gizmo and Gadget, have finished another Weather Vane and I wanted you to test it so I sent it to you via my postman. Get used to it cause every time I have a new toy for you to test just find the Postman. Anyway, the boys say this Weather Vane makes a heat wave that causes burns and sunstroke. Not to you, to your enemies, if you get the heat stroke, let us know, because that's not supposed to happen. Anyway until next time Do-rag, and thanks a bundle for doin' this!" Ribbon finished as she neatly tucked the note away. "I'll be sure Waddle Dee gets this…"

Kirby then paid a visit to Grill's cohorts, "Hello again, have another coin for Grill?" Salt asked cheerfully. "Now what could you use… ah here we are you can have this Crystallized Grizzo Heart, don't worry its not 'actually' a heart it's a rare gem stone that just looks like one. It doubles the strength of anyone holding it!" he claimed. Kirby took the artifact and gave it to Dedede. "Good luck out there!" the three said I unison.

Kirby made his final major stop, the mystical Shaman, "Ah hello my dear friend, do you have the next volume of the Book of N'or?" he asked eagerly. Kirby handed over the Book of N'or Volume 4. The Shaman took it eagerly, "Ah, the instruction manual to my VCR, I really needed this back, it's a real pain trying to set the clock on that thing!" he said with joy. Kirby and his friends faulted at the Shaman's quirkiness, but in the end decided that it was Tiff's turn to reveal her hidden power. Tiff's eyes beamed with anticipation as her heart rate rose. The Shaman snapped his fingers and Tiff felt a warm sensation explode from the deepest parts of her being. After it settled, her body was outlined with a glowing yellow light.

"How do ya feel girly?" Dedede asked curiously.

Tiff blinked a few times, "Incredible…, this is what I was searching for! This is the power I need to help my friends and my family. I feel great…, better than I have ever felt before, stronger, faster, everything!"

The Shaman chuckled, "See you again soon, real soon!" he said ominously as he vanished into thin air.

Kirby then finally, stocked up on some last minute supplies and went to join up with his friends at Kabula. Upon arriving at Kabula, Kirby's friends were occupied with various self motivated tasks. Then suddenly, Meta Knight's crew approached the party, Captain Vul with a small trunk. Captain Vul walked respectfully up to Meta Knight, "Sir Meta Knight, I noticed the sad state your mask and cape are in after all we've been through and while you were in Mt. Veluvius I found this…"

Meta Knight gripped the trunk with both his hands and placed it on the ground, "If this is what I think it is, then I thank you for retrieving it for me and for keeping it for so long," he said gratefully. Meta Knight opened the trunk and inside, was an old set of armor. A mask much like the one he already wore, except that it was a shiny purple color, sat atop a scarlet colored dimensional cape. "My vintage gear…," Meta Knight said softly.

"What is that stuff Meta Knight?" Tiff asked as everyone crowded around him.

"My vintage gear, rare equipment I earned while training to be a knight…," Meta Knight explained. "This gear was rewarded upon successfully completing every type of course available for all trainees; I was the only one who ever did it. Not because I thought of myself as better than everyone else, but because I felt I could always learn something from every course. When I completed every exercise they awarded me with this armor."

"That's awesome Meta Knight!" Tiff congratulated with admiration.

Everyone stared at Meta Knight waiting for the moment for him to remove his broken mask and reveal his face. Meta Knight suddenly, yanked the scarlet dimensional cape and took cover under it. In what seemed like only a few seconds, Meta Knight revealed himself with his vintage mask on his face and scarlet cape on his back. For whatever reason, Meta Knight's skin color changed from its dark blue color to a darker purple that was almost black. Meta Knight tested his dimensional cape and instead of bat wings, this cape turned into wings that looked like they belonged to a phoenix. Kirby and his friends seemed disappointed, not being able to see his face, but their disappointment was replaced with awe. "Ahh, like revisiting an old friend…," Meta Knight claimed. "Shall we make our way to Yogurt Yard?"

"Sir Meta Knight, if you don't mind," began Sailor Dee. "I can completely repair your other outfit if you'd like, although, they both are merely for aesthetics, not one better than the other. I mean I was wondering if you'd like both outfits in your wardrobe."

"Yes, I would like that," Meta Knight said as he handed his newer but broken armor and cape to Sailor Dee.

"I will do my best, Sir Meta Knight!" saluted Sailor Dee.

The entirety of Meta Knight's crew saluted him, "Long live Sir Meta Knight!" they said in unison. Meta Knight flashed his wings and saluted his crew in a respectful return.

Suddenly, Escargoon started Kabula's engines and he poked his head out the window, "Hey, are you guys getting on or what? We're burning day light here!"

*Kabula*

Ribbon laid all five Dream stones in the center of the room, "Everyone we need to have a group meeting! I think we need to discuss a few things!"

Everyone gathered around, all eager to share their thoughts. Meta Knight spoke his mind first, "I think we should take a closer look into what each of our Dream Stones are capable of."

"Okay let's start there," Ribbon began. "The more of these we collect the more I learn about them so let's try and learn more while we can. Um…, let's start with the Ruby Pumice. Its guardian is Magmalith. Hey Magmalith, you can hear me right, you're still alive aren't you?"

Magmalith's voice resonated from the Ruby Pumice, "Magmalith, live…, all Dream Stone Guardian's spirit bound to Dream Stone. Body regenerate after defeat…, you may challenge us again if you like or need more training…"

"I thought so," Ribbon stated with a smile. "So the Ruby Pumice is a Dream Stone that can deal with the realm of heat and fire?"

"Ruby Pumice can turn ocean to desert, call forth lava, summon fire, and revive or put sleep volcano or even produce limitless geothermal energy," Magmalith elaborated further.

"Okay, now we understand this Dream Stone's power a little better," Ribbon nodded with a smile.

"One last thing, how did you end up at the Veluvius Temple?" Tiff asked curiously.

"Ruby Pumice discovered by ancient Cappy Sage, long ago, placed atop Dream Fountain as good luck charm. All Nightmares that try to escape from fountain not come near Magmalith…," Magmalith explained. "No one challenge Magmalith until you…, when Veluvius erupt, civilization destroyed. If Magmalith defeated earlier, Ruby Pumice could stop Veluvius…"

"So basically, the Ruby Pumice was simply placed on the Dream Fountain for good luck and your sheer strength warded off the Demon Beasts, but when the time came to actually use the Ruby Pumice's power it couldn't be done because no one ever challenged you for its use?" Meta Knight interrogated.

"Strange, I thought the Sage's captured you guys and put you in charge of protecting the Dream Stones," Ribbon said quizzically.

"No, Magmalith always guardian, had nothing to do with Sage…," Magmalith stated flatly.

"Could what Grill told us back at the Butter Building be…, incorrect?" Waddle Dee asked worriedly.

"Um…, thank you Magmalith, let's go to the next stone shall we?" Ribbon said as she picked up the Sunstone Schist. "Now, we don't know much about this one, won't you tell us a little about yourself?"

Dyna Ra's majestic voice echoed, "Ah, I was beginning to get a little lonely. You want to know about this stone correct? The Sunstone Schist can manipulate solar power, and change night into day at anytime. It mostly affects the realm of 'light' and everything to do with light. In addition, it can grant a potential boost much like the Amethyst Aggregate."

"Um, how did you end up at the top of Skyline Tower?" Waddle Dee asked eagerly.

The Skyline Tower was crafted by the elementals, but the Dream Fountain was placed by someone else and the Dream Stone was placed by your people. I believe it was the Waddlekin Sages that placed it there," Dyna Ra explained.

Waddle Dee became confused, "What, but that's impossible, unless…, the sages got there much earlier than our faction!"

"Shortly after your sages placed the Sunstone there, the elementals got into an argument and confiscated the top of the tower, taking it back to their realm and the Sunstone Schist with it," Dyna Ra explained.

"I wonder what kind of skirmish the elementals had…," Waddle Dee asked rhetorically.

"Wow, we just learned some valuable history there!" Ribbon said ecstatically as she placed the Sunstone Schist on the floor. "Now for the Citrine Sandstone, hey Biggolem, what's your story?"

Biggolem moaned, "You want to know a few things, huh? I already told you about this Dream Stone's power; it has the ability to manipulate landscapes, change earths and minerals. If something is crafted from any kind of mineral, this Dream Stone can change it or move it in some way, shape or form. As for ending up at that citadel, hah, the Citrine Sandstone was always with Fry. Even before he came to Sand Canyon, he had it with him. However, contrary to his madness he did not create the stone. Such a low level magician could not do that…"

"So wait, Fry didn't create the Citrine Sandstone?" Dedede asked confused. "But he was layin' claim that it was made by him when we fought him!"

"No, Fry was credited by the people with its creation he only carried it with him. He decided to keep the lie going and after awhile, he believed it, even after he became that undead monstrosity...," Biggolem explained with a chuckle.

"Then that means Grill's info was wrong after all!" Dedede concluded with frustration.

"So wait, if Fry didn't create the Dream Stone, who gave it to him?" Meta Knight asked.

Meta Knight was met with a pause, "You know, it's been so long I don't remember anymore, I wonder why…"

"…," Meta Knight groaned.

"Okay, next one, the Sapphire Pearl," Ribbon said eagerly. "Tell us everything Amoebeo!"

Amoebeo's voice came forth, "Ah, well, as I said before, the Sapphire Pearl is the Dream Stone of water, it can manipulate anything that has to do with it, including vaporize and freeze it! You can flood places to create new bodies of water and even use its power to purify stagnated or polluted water. As for the origin, the Sapphire Pearl was given to the Mermaids, and once the people of Ripple Field met them, the Dream Stone was to be presented as a gift of friendship. However, it was taken by a greedy person, not forged by a Sage, and used as a center piece in the Water Palace; I believe you know the rest of the story…"

"This one seems accurate then, I guess not all the Dream Stones were shrouded by lies and falsehoods," Adeleine stated.

Meta Knight glared at the last Dream Stone, the Amethyst Aggregate, "I've been curious for a while now, but who is the Guardian for this Dream Stone? It was the first one we encountered yet we know nothing about it…"

"You're not the only one, Meta Knight," Ribbon said as she picked it up. Ribbon tried to contact the spirit within the stone but she received no response. "That's so strange, was this stone not guarded?"

After Ribbons comment, the Dream Stone Guardians began mumbling amongst each other until Magmalith spoke above them, "You already defeat that Guardian…, after Magmalith…"

Suddenly, Kirby and his friends were stunned as they put the pieces together, "Marx…, is the guardian of the Amethyst Aggregate?!" everyone said in unison.

"Wait, if Marx is the guardian why isn't he answering me?" Ribbon asked curiously. "I mean his spirit should have a few choice words for us if he's in there!"

"If he doesn't answer, then he wasn't killed after his defeat…, he's still alive," Biggolem stated.

Ribbon dropped the Amethyst on the ground in shock, "But…, we saw him die… no one could live through that!"

"It wouldn't matter either way," Biggolem started. "Even if you vaporized his body, his spirit would return to the Amethyst Aggregate and he would regenerate."

"This doesn't make sense, why is 'he' the guardian?!" Ribbon asked irately.

"Because he ousted the former guardian," Amoebeo stated, "He was boasting about it since he stole the Sapphire Pearl back in Citrine City."

"Who was the former guardian?" Ribbon asked anxiously.

Biggolem sighed, "Why don't you ask your big blue friend over there, he ate him, or at least what was left of him."

Dedede gulped nervously as he recalled the last creature he ate, "Ya mean, that cake monster back in the Castle of Cake was the former guardian?!"

"Yup, and you ate him…" Biggolem stated. "Great job on that…"

Dedede riled in a grossed out stupor, "I can't believe I did that!" he whimpered. As he continued to rile uncomfortably, Dedede began to cough uncomfortably, until finally, he coughed up another wax birthday candle. "What in the world, another candle?"

The wax candle gathered everyone's attention as it lit its own wick and a voice came from it, "Woah, I survived being eaten!"

"Bundt, you're alive?" Biggolem asked surprised.

"Apparently, good thing this wax isn't digestible," Bundt said just as surprised. "Anyway, you guys asked about the Amethyst Aggregate? That stone can, just like big bird over there said, improve a person's potential in whatever task they are carrying out, but its real gimmick is the ability to manipulate gravity, voids, and shadows! Okay, now that you know what it does, can you like, put me in a cupcake or something?"

"So how does Marx have the guardianship now?" Tiff asked intently.

"Oh, that, well the Amethyst ended up on that island a long time ago, carried by a sage from Marx's tribe and the people sorta took a liking to my appearance so the whole populace kinda got a big sweet tooth!" Bundt explained joyfully. "Anyway, as for that Marx guy, he was always nuts, at least when I met him he was. He ousted everyone from that castle I was in and just took over. After I told him about the story of the Dream Stones, he started making outrageous claims! He then, did the worst thing ever; he removed me from me from my position as guardian with his magic and cast me into that hole I was in! Then he took off with the Dream Stone and the title as Guardian and then tubby here chomps down on me!"

Dedede blushed, "Eh, sorry 'bout that!" he said as he attempted to hide his mistake.

"So wait, the Dream Stones were not created by powerful Sages then?" Meta Knight asked curiously.

"Not that I know of, even we don't remember our own birth!" Bundt chuckled. "I know, ironic for a creature that takes the form of a birthday cake, huh? Uh, I'll also be taking back my Guardianship of the Amethyst if you don't mind," Bundt said as both the candle and the Dream Stone glowed simultaneously. Then the candle suddenly vanished, "Ah, that's better, I guess I won't need that cupcake after all!"

"That was pretty neat!" Dedede said impressed.

"I have one more question," Ribbon asked. "What are your policies on 'theft'?"

"The Dream Stones will not work for ones who do not challenge another for them even after the guardian has been defeated," Amoebeo claimed.

"That sounds right," Meta Knight began. "I fought Marx when I first met him and took the Amethyst as the prize."

"So that's why Lord Daroach couldn't use them in the Sand Canyon Colosseum!" Adeleine pointed out. "He stole them while we slept, instead of fighting us for them!"

"That's also why Mecha Kirby and Marx could still use them after the struggle at Citrine City," Tiff deduced. "And after washing us out in the jungle. They were sneak attacks, but apparently, they still counted."

Suddenly, Escargoon drew everyone's attention, "Hey brats, we're here at Yogurt Yard, the largest landmass on the planet…"

*Yogurt Yard, Mallow Marshes*

Kabula's engines quieted as Kirby's party examined the surrounding swamplands. The swamp was filled with cattails, tall weeds, exotic flowers, weeping willows, other gnarly trees, puddles of water and most of all, sticky thick muck. Tiff noticed a rancid stench, "Yuck, is this really Yogurt Yard?" she asked covering her nose.

Escargoon replied aptly, "Well, these are the Mallow Marshes, a sort of sub section of Yogurt Yard. I have extended family that lives here in these marshes. If we all get going, we can get to the village, but don't tread too fast or you'll end up gettin' 'swallowed' by muck pits."

"Are you from here Escargoon?" Dedede asked with a grimace.

"Well yes sire, thank you for askin', but generally this is where my species has been for, well, ever really," Escargoon retorted.

Kirby turned and noticed Ribbon looking into the Dream Stones, "What Ribbon doing?" he asked with a smile.

"Oh, I was just curious about what Sir Arthur told us…," Ribbon stated as she noticed Kirby.

Adeleine approached Ribbon with a curious expression, "Curious about what Ribbon?"

"Well, these Dream Stones told us their location by how close we were to them, but this time we had to 'backtrack' and come back this way and that's when I remembered something…," Ribbon explained anxiously.

Waddle Dee threw his own thoughts into he mix, "I get it, remember when we left Cloudy Park and she was attempting to find the next stone? I remember the Dream Stones 'skipped' like a needle on a bad record. Then we were suddenly shown the Marzipan City Ruins and Mt. Veluvius in the Gnarlyvine Jungle."

"The skip bothered me, and it has been ever since," Ribbon claimed nervously. Then suddenly, her expression sank into surprise at the image broadcasted in the stones, "That can't be right…!"

"What, what is it?" Adeleine asked as she gulped a mouthful of saliva.

"The Dream Stones indicate that the nearest stone is found in a land of ice!" Ribbon observed with a cold sweat.

Dedede waddled up to the stones and gazed into them, "Hey, that's Rainbow Resort!"

"Rainbow Resort, that's impossible, that's like at the edge of the planet, it's even further from here than the Gnarlyvine Jungle!" Waddle Dee claimed in astonishment.

"So I was right, something is wrong…," Ribbon worried.

Tiff thought for a second and then it hit her, "I wonder if something is blocking the signal, y'know like someone might have found it and is hiding in a chest made out of a material that is dense enough to cut it off from the others."

"That's a good possibility…," Ribbon said lightening up a little.

"Alright that's enough chit-chat ya little brats," Escargoon stated with urgency. "It'll start getting dark soon so we better start heading towards town! You really don't want to be out here during the night hours even if you're nocturnal…"

"Escargoon is right," Meta Knight said with anticipation.

"What's wrong Meta Knight you seem…, distant, all of a sudden…" Tiff asked with worry.

"I sense something…, bad here," Meta Knight claimed with a sense of unease.

"W-what do you mean…, bad exactly?" Waddle Dee asked nervously.

"Mecha Kirby must be here after all, in these lands," Meta Knight stated with caution. "I'm getting bad vibes, the ambience is off. It feels like something is creeping down from the mountains of Yogurt Yard and even 'beneath' it". Waddle Dee, you know the most about this planet's landscapes, I want to know everything you know."

Waddle Dee thought deeply for a moment, looking for a good place to start, "Well, Yogurt Yard is the largest landmass on Pop Star and is a treasure trove of minerals. Naturally, it is mostly nothing but miles upon miles of rocky terrain and mountain ranges with a mazelike network of caverns below. According to Professor Doo, we haven't even explored as much as a single percent of its mass and tapped into even less when it comes to resources. This info of course, goes against the views of another faction that opposes General Dee."

Meta Knight stared at Waddle Dee, "We have enemies camping out here as well?"

Waddle Dee continued as he cleared his throat, "Well, about ten years ago or so, General Dee, along with Argent Lady Sylvanya and Trade Regent Chapman, the Cappy leader of Rainbow Resort sent miners and prospectors to survey the area. For a short while, maybe a month or so, we collected an incredible amount of useful minerals. Then suddenly, all production stopped and General Dee and Admiral Doo pulled back our own miners followed by the Trade Regent and the Argent Lady. General Dee publicly announced that all Waddlekin avoid the place and those who enter do so at their own risk. During this announcement, he claimed the Eco Terrorists, the Venture Coalition, attacked our miners with explosives claiming they were endangering the environment. However, reports of the miner casualties proved that no one was killed by use of explosives, but General Dee and Admiral Doo remain silent as do the miners that came back alive. Argent Lady Sylvanya and Trade Regent Chapman also have a code of silence."

"So, my feeling of blood lust is correct after all, but Mecha Kirby is not the cause as I initially believed," Meta Knight stated.

Then suddenly, Kirby walked away from the group a few steps, "Kirby…, hear something strange…," he said listening hard to his surroundings.

"Kirby, what do hear, what does it sound like?" Tiff asked curiously.

"Thump, thump, thump…," Kirby sounded.

"Ribbon, I will go and check it out," Meta Knight stated. "Waddle Dee, Adeleine, if you would, I would like you to accompany me."

Adeleine and Waddle Dee agreed and Ribbon flew up to Meta Knight, "The others and I will head to the village then, I'll teleport you there once we get there and as soon as you finish checking out the disturbance."

"Good girl, Kirby, get going, I'm sure Escargoon knows the way," Meta Knight said as he and Waddle Dee and Adeleine went off to find the disturbance.

Escargoon took the spotlight, "Come on guys, the village is just up the road from here, like I said it'll be night soon."

*Mallow Marshes, Meta Knight*

"Jeez, the creatures here are tough!" Waddle Dee claimed short of breath.

"We are close do you hear that loud thumping noise?" Adeleine asked while in Ice Dragon form, eventually reverting back to normal.

"Yes, come this way…," Meta Knight said as the party continued. Shortly after, Meta Knight caught the sight of an unnatural object emerge from the brush. The party found themselves in a small clearing with a tall and very strange metallic mechanized tower. It was very simple in design and its only function seemed to be using a pole-like protrusion to slam against the ground.

"What is this machine; I've never seen anything like it!" Waddle Dee asked hoping his friends might know something.

"It looks like an oil drilling device, albeit a small one…" Adeleine studied intently.

Meta Knight approached the strange machine, "It resembles one, but it's not harvesting anything. There are no holding tanks to contain any material. This machine is also moving in timed intervals, slamming the ground, but why?"

Adeleine analyzed her surroundings suspiciously, "Hey, did anybody notice that the beasts and creatures stay away from this machine? I haven't seen a single animal since we arrived and the swamplands are silent with the exception for this noise this machine is making."

"That's it," Meta Knight said with a stroke of realization. "This machine is a deterrent device it makes a sound that resembles something large moving through the swamp so the wildlife stays away."

"Well it's a great relief that this thing is harmless then!" Waddle Dee said with a smile.

"That is one thing, but the next is who made it?" Meta Knight asked rhetorically.

"Not only that, Meta Knight, but I think this machine had a more specific purpose," Adeleine considered sharply.

"What do you mean, Adeleine," Meta Knight asked with interest.

"This machine hits the ground, forcefully…," Adeleine evaluated keenly. "That type of tactic is meant to deter subterranean creatures. The others stay away as well as a sort of bonus, but unintentional."

Meta Knight sighed, "Well, we've seen all we have here let us wait for Ribbon to contact us."

*Mallow Marshes, Kirby*

As Kirby's party headed towards the village they caught sight of a sleeping Grizzo with a very unusual feature. "Hey, what's wrong with that Grizzo's right rear leg?" Tiff pointed out attentively.

Escargoon gazed deeply at the mammals leg and then he realized what was wrong with its leg, "T-that's a cybernetic prosthetic!" his said in awe.

Then suddenly, a snail just like Escargoon came from the brush, he had a country style bumpkin appearance to him, "Here ya are girl, ya takin' a nice nap all the way out here?" he said placing a leash around the Grizzo's neck. Kirby's party then gained his attention, "Oh, what do we have here? Well if it ain't ol' Escargoon, I haven't seen ya in ages! Well what are ya waitin' fer, bring yerself and yer friends down ta the village everybody'd be glad ta see ya!"

Escargoon replied with slight embarrassment, "Well, thanks for the warm welcome cousin, we were stopping by anyway…" he chuckled uneasily.

*End of Chapter*


	26. Ch 25: Strange Anomalies

Kirby: Right Back at Ya!

Odyssey of Dreams

By: ChronoWeapon

Chapter 25: Strange Anomalies

*Tiff's Journal*

"It has only been a few weeks since we started this quest, but I had no idea such power existed deep within me! I felt my body erupt with mystical energy as my strength, speed, and my overall potential skyrocketed. I finally feel…, ready to take on any new challenges that lie ahead. At first I was uneasy, especially when I left Cappy Town and first embarked on this quest, but I pushed on. If I could have only seen myself now as I was when we first started out…, no, when I first met Kirby I wouldn't believe myself. There's no turning back now, no more worrying, and no more feelings of helplessness I will see this through until the very end!"

Tiff

"I still haven't a clue as to why General Dee and the other Faction Leaders closed off the Yogurt Yard mining facilities. However, now we find strange otherworldly technology that is apparently used to keep subterranean creatures at bay. Perhaps there's something scary in the mines that forced us all out…, great now I think I just spooked myself…"

Waddle Dee

"So this is the Mallow Marshes huh? Escargoon mentioned somethin' about family here, then that means I get ta meet the rest of his family, I wonder what good things ta eat there are? Everybody else seems so tense, I wonder why? Wonder if all the rumors about this place have'em on edge? Only thing I'm concerned with is clobberin' that there Mecha Kirby! Meta Knight and the others can be worried about teensy unimportant rumors if they want but not me!"

The Great King Dedede

"This place is eerie, it holds too many secrets. I went with Meta Knight and Waddle Dee to check out an anomaly. The sound was caused by a machine that seems to be designed to ward off subterranean life forms. Waddle Dee mentioned the Venture Coalition who are a band of extreme nature enthusiasts, but I don't think nature loving extremists would use something as unnatural as a machine for anything. This reminds me of stories of warring factions that my fellow humans passed down from our own home world…, Earth. When I think of the name of that planet, I feel…, strangely nostalgic."

Adeleine

"It seems we have stumbled upon some troubling matters. There are too many variables here in Yogurt Yard to simply go rushing in. Mecha Kirby is here, but we know not his exact location, a hostile faction of Eco Terrorists, unknown mechanical devices and technology that I feel familiarity with but I cannot remember where I have encountered it before, and finally an unknown reason for the Faction Leaders to pull themselves from Yogurt Yard abandoning their mining operations despite the vast quantity of resources. We must move with caution, lest we get caught in between a rock and a hard place…"

MK

*Muckshell Village*

As Kirby and his friends were welcomed to the village, they found it to be named Muckshell Village. Ribbon hastily teleported Meta Knight, Waddle Dee and Adeleine to the village and they began making their game plan. Meta Knight made a viable suggestion, "Let's split up and gather supplies and information. Ask around and see if we can't find out more about Yogurt Yard."

Kirby and his friends took Meta Knight's advice to heart and began taking their own self motivated tour of Muckshell Village.

*Kirby's Appetite*

As Kirby wandered the village with Ribbon, he walked along wooden bridges that suspended most of the village over murky swamp water, he began thinking about food rather than what Meta Knight told him. Kirby then caught a taste floating on the air and decide to follow it. Shortly, Kirby found himself in a grocery, the clerk greeted him joyfully, "Well, hello there young' in, what can I do for ya?"

Kirby approached the counter of the quaint shop and decided to stock up on food. As the clerk handed Kirby his supplies she hit with a realization, "Hey, you know you look like the pink fella that has flown overhead many times recently," she pointed out.

"Mecha Kirby?" Kirby asked curiously.

"So Mecha Kirby is here after all," Ribbon gulped worriedly.

"Oh, are you and him friends?" she asked as she straightened out her apron. "That must mean yer friends with the metal skins!"

Kirby and Ribbon were completely unsure of what the clerk was telling them, but he decided to find Meta Knight and let him know.

*Tiff and Waddle Dee's Odds and Ends*

Waddle Dee walked into an antique shop that Tiff had already been visiting. Tiff turned her attention from the odds and ends and faced Waddle Dee, "Oh, Waddle Dee it's you, I was just looking at this strange shell," she said with a puzzled expression.

Waddle Dee viewed the large shell that Tiff was talking about and he was struck with a memory from much earlier, "Hey, that looks exactly like the exoskeleton we found at the end of our mine cart ride while going to Refuge Point, remember?!"

Tiff immediately remembered the event, "Yeah, I remember, it looked like it belonged to some kind of bug!"

Then, the store manager approached, "You kids interested in that old bug fossil?" he asked with a smile.

"Bug fossil?" Tiff and Waddle Dee asked simultaneously.

"Don't know what kinda bug it is though, but it ain't like any we've ever seen!" he explained.

"Really, there's nothing in the fossil records?" Tiff asked with an astonished expression.

"Not that I know, but I do know that yer kin brought it here several years ago," he said to Waddle Dee. "Prospectors I believe, they couldn't use it fer nothin' so I thought I'd buy it and make it an attraction fer the shop, worked pretty well I reckon!"

"Hey, Tiff," Waddle Dee said as he turned to Tiff. "Use my Star Phone and call the General, he should be able to get you in touch with Mr. Curio. Remember right before we left you told him about the fossil. Ask him if he's learned anything!"

"I totally forgot about that!" Tiff said happily. Tiff immediately contacted General Dee and he put her in touch with Mr. Curio.

Mr. Curio picked up the phone that was now on speaker so the General and his cohorts and the residents of Cappy Town could hear the conversation. "Tiff, everyone's so glad to hear from you and I was just trying to find a way to contact you!"

"That's great!" Tiff said joyfully. "But what do you mean you were trying to contact us, what for?"

"Well, Professor Doo and his students helped me with the autopsy of that bug skeleton you found. I was just ready to present my findings so I could tell you," Mr. Curio explained.

"Oh, so you managed to take it with you?" Waddle Dee asked quizzically.

"Yes, and what I and the Professor found was actually very miniscule, there just wasn't enough to study," Mr. Curio said glumly. "However, Professor Doo and I can conclude that this fossil was of some kind of arachnid."

Professor Doo emerged from out of nowhere in a comical fashion, "And a very hostile one at that, I might add!"

"Professor Doo?" Tiff said taken aback by his sudden outburst.

"Forgive me young lady, but I hear you and your friends have…, ended up at Yogurt Yard...," Professor Doo asked with a slight amount of fear in his voice.

"Yeah, we're here right now, we found another exoskeleton like the one you have now," Tiff explained. "It's being used as an attraction for an antique shop."

Professor Doo faced General Dee, who was now looking outside one of the windows, "General Dee…, sir, please, tell us what happened in Yogurt Yard, to our miners and the Trade Regents miners," Professor Doo begged.

General Dee sighed, "I knew his day would come, nothing stays buried forever I suppose."

"General Dee…, sir?" Professor Doo said trying to break the silence.

"A while back," General Dee started solemnly. "I sent one of our mining teams to search for a richer source of minerals in Yogurt Yard. Trade Regent Chapman requested some help for his own mining crews and in return we made several business deals. He's quite the business man that's for certain. Anyway, everything was going fine for about a month until the attitudes of the mining teams; both Chapman's and ours were beginning to show unease and fear. Here I have a few tapes and a recorder that hold journals, diaries and the last words of some of the miners that my soldiers managed to retrieve…," General Dee stated as he took four tape recordings from a hidden file cabinet.

General Dee then placed one of the tapes in the machine and played it back, "The prospectors say Yogurt Yard is a treasure trove of highly sought after minerals, this will be great for the boys back home! However, the deeper we dig the stranger things get around here. I don't like being out at night… its kinda creepy, I hear funny things out here," said the voice on the tape with a worried tone.

General Dee then place yet another tape into the recorder, "This is insane! I am so going to request a transfer as soon as I can. I keep hearing strange noises in the mines and I know that I'm not the only one! The others hear it too, but Mining Masters Ore Dee and Ingot Doo are counting on us as is the General and Admiral. I really hope I'm just hearing things…"

General Dee once again put another tape into the recorder, "I heard Mining Masters Ore Dee and Ingot Doo are arguing about all the miners complaining about the strangeness in the mines. What does Ore Dee know anyway, he's back at Cloudy Park, with our major teams back home he doesn't hear the noises and see the moving shadows! Ingot Doo on the other hand is growing more unnerved by the day. We can tell he's trying to ignore something while keeping his cool. Our supplies tend to go…, missing after some nights and strange markings on our machines and buildings. I wanna go home…"

General Dee placed the last tape he had into the machine, "Absolute catastrophe! That's all I can say! My mining team came under attack! I should have listened to my men; I should have told the General what was happening here. It's happening so fast; I've already sounded the alarms and ordered a complete evacuation of the premises! H-how did something like this happen?! Only a half of us managed to escape the devastation…, from whatever was attacking us. The last thing I saw will haunt me until the day I pass away…, one of my fellow brothers being dragged into the mine as we escaped the premises without him... I heard the Trade Regents men have also order an evacuation. This is Ingot Doo, signing off…"

Finally, General Dee pulled out a security video and placed it into a VCR and a short video clip came up on a screen. What appeared was terrifying, Waddlekin running for their lives to their blimps in an attempt to escape from an unseen assailant. Until finally, a single Waddle Dee emerged from the mouth of the cavern and attempting to signal his friends in a panic only to be dragged back into the mine, screaming. For a few seconds after, nothing but complete silence was recorded. The mining facility became a ghost town in the matter of minutes. General Dee faced everyone with an expression of shame and sadness, "Ingot Doo and what remained of his men never spoke of this after it happened. I sent my Cloud Commandos, Parasol Dancers and Storm Knights to check the mining camp and this is all we found in addition to what Ingot Doo had on him. We never figured out what happened to them, so I had to make up a phony story to explain to the families as to why their brethren were not coming back and to avoid mass panic… Finally, I passed a decree to prevent anyone from going there and my men put up barricades to warn others."

Everyone was silent, until Professor Doo spoke, "I…, please forgive me General…, I tried to prove your story wrong this whole time without knowing how everyone else felt."

"No professor," Admiral Doo said as he approached. "You and the other Waddlekin deserve to know the truth we were just waiting until we could gain a solution to the problem. Ingot Doo sought even therapy and healing from the Argent Lady to get over the tremendous guilt he felt. Ingot Doo was strong though, he recovered and has now returned to work, but he made it clear that he will never take another step into Yogurt Yard and neither will his fellow miners."

Waddle Dee and Tiff were stunned at what they saw and heard through the phones screen and microphones. "Professor Doo, you don't think that some life form in the mines attacked us do you?" Waddle Dee asked with fear.

"I don't really know, but we can't assume anything. As far as we know, it could be some alien race that landed in Yogurt Yard and hid in the mines," Professor Doo stated.

Mr. Curio added, "If it's an alien race, then it could have killed this race of insect off resulting in these fossils. You know, I once heard of a legendary cavern called, 'The Great Cave' somewhere in Yogurt Yard that's supposed to be so large its actually housing a lost world underneath us."

General Dee spoke strongly with warning, "Tread carefully Do-rag find that Dream Stone and leave ASAP, we will deal with that problem as a nation after we get rid of the Dark Matter threat!"

"Yes General Dee sir!" Waddle Dee said as the transmission ended. "Tiff, we have to warn the others!"

"I agree, let's buy some new equipment and find the others!" Tiff suggested. Tiff approached the clerk, "Hello, I'd like to see your wares!"

"The clerk explained a new item, "We have some new stuff made from strange metal plates given to us by metal people! The stuff might look kinda junkie but it's really durable, we call it, 'Scrapplate Armor'!" he explained enthusiastically. Tiff bought all that she needed and sold off all the unnecessary items. Then finally, she and Waddle Dee ran off to find Kirby and the others.

*Meta Knight's Memories*

Meta Knight gazed at the Grizzo, named Anna, the name on her collar, which had the synthetic leg. He thought long and hard as Dedede and Escargoon approached him. Escargoon waved his hand in front of Meta Knight, "Is anyone home?" he asked quizzically.

"Why are you starin' at this critter with the false leg for?" Dedede asked dumbfounded.

Meta Knight snapped out of his stupor and responded, "This creature is outfitted with this cybernetic replacement. This is a piece of technology that I know I've seen before, so I know this place cannot be the origin of it. This swamp and its indigenous peoples do not have a facility to craft such a well made piece of equipment."

Escargoon glared at the leg for a minute, "You know this Grizzo doesn't seem to mind this cybernetic leg, despite it being surgically installed."

"Maybe whoever made it never designed it to enhance anythin'…," said Dedede surprisingly.

Both Meta Knight and Escargoon realized something from Dedede's rather intelligent comment, "What did you mean by that sire?" Meta Knight asked curiously.

"Sure I read it all the time in comic books!" Dedede started joyfully. "Cyborgs and stuff, but this looks different, like it was meant to match the other leg. If this Grizzo was somebody's experiment than random body parts would be replaced with parts that would have no business bein' there, like an extra weapon or somethin'. This fella here looks like someone tried to fix him up real nice like!"

"Looks like you're right sire!" Escargoon praised. "I guess you aren't as dumb as you look after all!"

"What was that?!" Dedede said as he pulled out his hammer and began comically chasing Escargoon around attempting to bash him on the head.

Meta Knight thought quietly to himself as Dedede and Escargoon comically assaulted each other, "I actually believe the sire may be on to something, but I wish I could remember where I've seen this before."

Then suddenly, Adeleine came up to Meta Knight, "Hey Meta Knight, I learned a few things while talking around the village!"

"Do tell…," he asked.

"Well, I walked around the village by myself for a while until I asked some questions about that machine in the swamp," Adeleine began. "They said that it was a gift from some 'metal people'."

"Metal people?" Meta Knight asked rhetorically.

"Yeah, the locals had a few names for them, metal people, metal skins, or metal heads were some that I heard," Adeleine continued. "The villagers said they had a hard time keeping animals out of the village at night and stealing food or hurting people. These metal people gave them the warding machine out of trading necessities. The locals also noted that, a while back, the town pet Grizzo lost its right rear leg in an animal attack. They didn't have the heart to put her down so they kept her safe in the village to play with the kids. However, they said one day, Anna went missing for about three days and then returned with the cybernetic replacement."

"It looks like Escargoon's family has had some alien contact recently," Meta Knight deduced.

*Kirby and Mecha Kirby*

As Kirby and Ribbon wandered through the village Ribbon noticed, although Kirby was oblivious, that Kirby received differing gazes from the townsfolk. Then suddenly, the sound of a jet emanated from overhead and Ribbon gazed into the sky, "Th-that's Jet Mecha Kirby!" she said as her eyes locked onto the mechanical nightmare's visage.

Kirby followed Ribbon's gesture and witnessed his mechanical doppelganger heading into the mountains. Suddenly, with a loud set of foot steps approaching from behind, Tiff and Waddle Dee came rushing up to Kirby and Ribbon. Waddle Dee spoke with slight deep breaths, "Di-did you see…, him up there too?" he said panting.

"Jet Mecha Kirby headed into Yogurt Yard, now we know without a doubt that he's hiding here!" Tiff elaborated.

"We had better head back to the others!" Ribbon urged.

As Kirby listened to his friends talk and catch their breath one of the townsfolk mentioned to another, "Sheee-ooot, well dad gum, there he goes again!"

The other retorted, "Y-know, since that little pink metal head came about I ain't seen the other metal skins lately, I wonder if they are havin' some kinda family squabble?"

"Maybe, but I wonder why that little one keeps running back and forth so much, I reckon he just can't sit still!" said the other.

Ribbon whispered to Kirby, "Did you hear that Kirby? Mecha Kirby and the metal skinned people again; I wonder what they have to do with each other? Come on Kirby, we have to interrogate Escargoon, I think he knows something he's not telling us!"

*Escargoon's Secret Weapon*

Kirby and all his friends surrounded Escargoon in the middle of town with King Dedede the most curious of them all, "All right Escargoon, tell me what's the deal with that robot, Mecha Kirby, where'd you get the parts ta make it?! Better yet, what did you make it out of? That third one was definitely different than the first two you made!" he said threateningly with his hammer out.

Meta Knight pleaded as well, "Please Escargoon, we must know everything we can about our enemy if we are to confront him. So far we've let Mecha Kirby run freely doing who knows what, and since we originally seemed to have the same goal, it was only a matter of time before we faced him!"

Escargoon broke down, "Okay, okay, I'll spill it!" he started. "I wanted to create something that could battle Kirby on an even playing field. I realized a long time ago that sire could not fight Kirby with the same skills and abilities so I tried to use Mecha Kirby as a way to draw out all of Kirby's abilities and use them against him."

"Oh, so you were trying to craft a secret weapon or something?!" Tiff asked flustered.

Dedede came forward with a scowl, "I don't need monsters anymore Escargoon, after Nightmare, I paid it no mind, but after Kirby freed me from the Dark Matter I learned that I can do things myself now. I don't need a secret weapon either because I got all kinds of weapons now! These weapons do all sorts of things! If its one thing the Dark Matter taught me, it's that I am strong on my own merit!"

Escargoon took a deep breath, "Yeah, I've had some time to myself after my own encounter with them…," he explained. "Anyway, about Mecha Kirby," he continued with a long sigh. "You guys don't need to worry about the first two versions, Mark I and Mark II. I created the first two from basic machine parts that got further advanced as I went. The first two weren't meant to fight they were prototypes for the third one. The third Mecha Kirby was a bit more taxing. I ordered special mechanical parts from another planet but I quickly ran out of money and didn't have enough high tech parts to make another Mecha Kirby. Then, shortly after, my family from over here sent me a letter…"

"A letter, what did it say?" Waddle Dee asked curiously.

"The letter came with a crate and it talked about a strange machine, or rather an amalgamation of machine parts. My kin found this weird contraption near the village and hoped I could figure out what it was so they sent it to me. I spent more time studying it than actually making Mecha Kirby Mark III. Even though it looked like a pile of junk, it was way more advanced than the parts I ordered to build Mark III. At one time, its computer came out of a dormant state and I managed to get into its debug menu and set its language to the common tongue. After some tinkering, it came to this command that I couldn't override. This machine, as I found, had some biomechanical part installed into the computer and it kept asking for a sample of DNA, but I couldn't figure out what it could be used for."

"DNA, let me guess, you used Kirby's DNA didn't you?" Meta Knight accused.

"Yes, I collected some of Kirby's cells and installed them into that portion of the machine," Escargoon confessed. "After that it forged the parts I purchased and formed itself into Mecha Kirby Mark III. I actually never painted it; it used some high tech do-dad to color itself. After that, it started to develop Kirby's skills and attacks and with the emotionizer part I bought earlier, began emulating emotions. That's about it really, after that, it just acted glitchy until sire released it to fight the real Kirby. When it was destroyed, it absorbed the first two and then took off after that. I guess it came back here for some weird reason."

Meta Knight walked slightly away from the party, "I think I realize what were up against…, but we need to go to Yogurt Yard for me to be sure."

"Meta Knight?" Tiff asked curiously.

Meta Knight turned to Kirby, "Kirby, choose your party and let's head to the Yogurt Yard mines, if we stay in two groups we will cover more ground."

Kirby chose to stick with Tiff and King Dedede while Meta Knight led a party of himself, Waddle Dee and Adeleine. Meta Knight approached Kirby, "I will go on ahead and scout out the premises, follow when you are ready Kirby."

Meta Knight walked off with Adeleine and Waddle Dee who both seemed rather uneasy. Kirby on the other hand was about ready to leave when he ran into, once again, the same Shaman four times before. The Shaman chuckled as he flipped a gold coin, "I knew I would see you again if I waited here. Ahem, to my point, the 5th volume of the Book of N'or is hidden in the Yogurt Shrine at the base of the mountains of Yogurt Yard. Unfortunately, I'm not sure as to the shrines condition, however, what with the recent activities in Yogurt Yard."

"All right, we'll keep a look out for it then," Tiff said with a grin.

As Kirby made his way to the exit, he seen Grill's minions again, waiting for Kirby to hand over another coin, but as Kirby kept moving, he found a blacksmith who seemed rather deep in thought. Kirby approached him to gain his attention. "Oh, sorry little fella, I was thinking lately about a rare ore that was found by a Waddlekin Prospector a while back, and I would love a sample of it. I would trade ya somethin' real nice if you had a sample of it!"

With nothing left holding them back, Kirby and his party left the village and headed for the Yogurt Yard Mountain range.

*Yogurt Yard*

As Meta Knight, Adeleine and Waddle Dee left the swamp and trekked deep into the mountainous Yogurt Yard, they fought tough and resilient wild life that could definitely take what they could dish out. After wandering for some time into the hard granite mountains, Meta Knight found a road block that hindered the party's progress. "This means we're headed the right way I take it?" Meta Knight remarked with a slight chuckle.

"Yup, these are General Dee's and Trade Regent Chapman's warnings!" Waddle Dee confirmed.

"Shall we?" Adeleine urged with a smile.

*Cloudy Park, Abandoned Mining Camp*

After the team passed the warning barricades and road blocks, Meta Knight and the others came to an eerie scene. The former mining camp, now completely abandoned, had tools and equipment of Waddlekin design strewn haphazardly throughout the area. The equipment was damaged with what seemed to be 'claw' marks and pools of strange liquid collected further up the camp.

Waddle Dee reacted timidly, "This…, is the place that was on that security video General Dee had shown us on the phone!"

Meta Knight glared at a pile of rubble and boulders, "That seems to be where the mouth of the cave was, but it seems to have collapsed since then."

"Hey, guys look at this, what is this stuff?" Adeleine asked curiously as she pointed out the strange green puddles of fluid.

"Don't touch that stuff Adeleine it looks…, toxic!" Waddle Dee warned.

Meta Knight shrugged but still seemed rather intrigued, "Waddle Dee is right, this isn't some pool of poisonous water, its toxic nuclear waste…, and that means someone used a nuclear device in these mountains recently…"

"What's 'nuclear' mean?" Adeleine asked befuddled.

"Is that some kind of weapon Meta Knight?" Waddle Dee asked curiously.

"It's a long story, but it has to do with splitting atoms to make enormous levels of energy," Meta Knight explained shortly. "However, a nuclear bomb would have made quite a disturbance and the locals said nothing about hearing an enormous explosion going off, so maybe some other type of device was used…"

"Sounds really dangerous…," Adeleine stated with unease.

"So this stuff is some sort of…, byproduct of a nuclear device, huh?" Waddle Dee asked rhetorically.

"Yes, typically, its known as 'fallout', or the aftermath of an atomic weapon that was being used," Meta Knight explained further. "Atomic weapons spread radiation into the atmosphere and surrounding environment after use, poisoning the land. It takes many years for it to disperse depending on the strength of the weapon and the mineral used."

"So what happens if we touch this stuff?" Adeleine asked still curious.

"Typically, your flesh will fall from your bones…," Meta Knight stated flatly.

Waddle Dee and Adeleine were dumbstruck, "Note to self, never approach irradiated pools of muck…," Waddle Dee said shivering.

Then suddenly, a noise could be heard close by and the party drew their weapons in anticipation. Slowly, the owner of the noise came into view and the entire party was stunned with surprise and utter shock as the figure approached.

Waddle Dee trembled, "It's a-a Waddle Dee, but…!"

"Half his body is cybernetic!" Adeleine finished in astonishment.

"Not just cybernetic, he has machine parts attached that aren't even part of a Waddle Dee's original anatomy!" Meta Knight pointed out. "And, by the looks of it, he's irradiated with radiation poisoning too see the fumes his body is giving off?!"

The Waddle Dee had a mining drill worked into the right side of his body along with half his face being mechanical with a telescopic eye. He had a pump engine with a tank attached to his back with a hose and nozzle attached to his left arm and armor plating on his feet with a mining helmet on his head.

The irradiated cybernetic Waddle Dee pointed his nozzle at the crew and flames spewed from the hose as he lumbered forth. As he lurched forward several other Cyborgs emerged from the wood work, including Waddle Doo's with cybernetic eyeballs, and Cappies and Ebbrians with strange cybernetic weapons forged into their bodies.

"We're surrounded!" Waddle Dee shouted as he equipped his Parasol and its equipment.

"Anyone got any plans?" Adeleine said as she changed into her Golem form.

"Cut them down!" Meat Knight commanded.

The party defended themselves from their abominable attackers only to take heavy damage in the process from their relentless attacks. The Cyborgs had no qualms about their own survival as they only put forth an offense. Waddle Dee attacked by frying the Cyborgs with his Heat Wave Weather Vane and Adeleine's hard stone body showed immunity to the irradiation. Meta Knight proved to be a force to be reckoned with; his only problem was the sheer number of his enemies, giving him little room to maneuver.

Waddle Dee shouted to Meta Knight, "This isn't working there's too many of 'em!" he said as he changed his equipment to his own mining gear. "Well at least I can tell General Dee this Weather Vane works!"

"It's no use, these guys' mining tools are really cutting into me," Adeleine claimed as she weakened. "That's what I get for using a creature with a body made from stone!"

Without warning, Cyborgs began flying through the air, helpless. "Hey, you guys need a little help?!" Tiff shouted as she emerged with Kirby, Ribbon and Dedede.

"It looks like we made it just in time!" Ribbon shouted happily.

"Kirby, when I said to follow when you're ready I didn't think you would waste this much time!" Meta Knight scolded.

"What's the matter Meta Knight, ya ain't getting' tired are ya?!" Dedede teased mercilessly.

"Au contraire sire, I'm just getting warmed up!" Meta Knight claimed as his sword caught flame. "Flames of Galaxia, behold my power!

Like before, Galaxia's flames snaked around the camp destroying the Cyborgs and further incinerating machines that were abandoned long ago. As the flames subsided the camp was completely destroyed, even the toxic waste was vaporized and only a few Cyborg remains were left along with mangled and melted mining equipment. Meta Knight still seemed unsatisfied, "Still imperfect…,"

"Hate to criticize Meta Knight, but could we get a heads up, when you choose to loose your cool!" Dedede scolded with frustration.

Meta Knight awoke from his stupor, "What, oh…, forgive me sire…" he said without much feeling.

Ribbon and Kirby examined a Cyborg Waddle Dee and found something strange, "You feel it too don't you Kirby, something's' not right with this Waddle Dee in comparison to the Grizzo back in the village," Ribbon said worriedly.

Meta Knight approached, "What's wrong Ribbon?"

"The cybernetics used to reconstruct this Waddle Dee isn't even medical grade," Ribbon claimed. "The cybernetic parts are…, crude and unusual, like he was all patchwork and…, like someone tried to 'augment' him rather than repair him. Why would they change the design for two different creatures? It's not like Waddlekin are that complex anatomically."

Waddle Dee broke the silence with his own thoughts, "This is baffling, these Waddlekin, no, all these people were part of the Venture Coalition, but they are using Cloudy Park style mining tools and Rainbow Resort equipment."

"What, these people aren't from Cloudy Park, how do ya know that?" Dedede asked baffled.

"They were burned pretty badly by Meta Knight's attack, but I can see their tribal tattoos clearly," Waddle Dee claimed. "Venture Coalitionists always get these funny looking tribal tattoos that are supposed to distinguish them from other factions."

Meta Knight adjusted his cape, "Hmm, let's move deeper into the mountains, I believe we'll find our answers shortly…," he said as he pointed to a strange anomaly in the skies ahead of them.

*Strange Anomaly*

Kirby and his friends arrived at a wide open area with more toxic pools of sludge than the Cloudy Park Encampment. Overhead, a strange distortion in the atmosphere loomed over the most prominent feature of the landscape, a strangely shaped enormous object that attempted to mirror the environment to hide itself. Finally, the last notable feature, the same Subterranean Warding machines as before were prominent, and still active.

As everyone split up to examine the surrounding area, Adeleine approached the enormous object attempting to cloak itself. Everyone soon joined her, "This is our source…," Meta Knight claimed coldly.

Adeleine turned to Kirby, "Kirby, I would like you to help me out here. Just follow my lead!" she said as she gripped her paintbrush. Adeleine tossed a blob of paint from her paint brush at Kirby who inhaled it.

Kirby began to transform yet again, and he gained a dark blue baseball cap he wore backwards on his head and red roller skates with green wheels, "Paint Kirby! Let's paint town all seven colors!" Kirby shouted vigorously as he crossed paint brushes with Adeleine.

Kirby and Adeleine raised their brushes and unleashed the devastating Paint Attack covering the object in a rainbow of colors. As the attack ended, the object was finally in view. The object turned out to be a full fledged alien frigate fully outfitted with large mining equipment that was still active, but not digging up anything and the ship itself, half buried in the mountain side.

As Meta Knight gazed upon the frigate he recognized an imprint, an insignia in the metal haul, "Now I remember…, the Mekkai…"

*End of Chapter*


	27. Ch 26: Yogurt Yard Revelations

Kirby: Right Back at Ya!

Odyssey of Dreams

By: ChronoWeapon

Chapter 26: Yogurt Yard Revelations

As Meta Knight gazed upon the frigate he recognized an imprint, an insignia in the metal haul, "Now I remember…, the Mekkai…"

Everyone gazed at Meta Knight, "Who?" Tiff asked bewildered.

Meta Knight took a deep breath as he began, "A long time ago, during my early battles against Holy Nightmare, before I even met up with Captain Vul, we ran across, albeit rarely, extremely sophisticated technology only to never find out whom or what created it."

"So, eventually, you came to the conclusion the Mekkai were responsible?" Tiff deduced.

"Yes, well, for some time on certain planets, we felt like we were constantly being observed, only catching glimpses and seeing things from the corners of our eyes," Meta Knight explained. "We heard strange mechanical noises and seen curious lights and shadows on cliff sides and other areas outside our reach. Eventually, our teams caught wind of a strange anomaly near a mission objective and decided to check it out. Strangely enough, we found something entirely like this on a wasteland of a planet. The frigate, the mining operation, and most of all, robots of all kinds that managed the frigate, which are as it seems, absent from our current predicament."

"So those robots were called the Mekkai, how did you find that out if they were so reclusive?" Waddle Dee asked hoping for an answer.

"Before we could interact with them…," Meta Knight began sternly. "Nightmare's forces attacked us and we managed to repel them, although we wasted nearly all our resources in doing so. Eventually, my squad, suffering from heavy injuries ended up, without our knowing, on the Mekkai Frigate. I don't remember much at all, partly because I was anesthetized. Others on my team lost a few limbs but the Mekkai placed exact mechanical prosthetics on them to match to original biological counterparts. Their bodies couldn't tell the difference. However, we learned that the Mekkai only spoke in a language called binary, so the name Mekkai was coined after receiving a transmission from their supposed home world, a mechanized planet in a neighboring system called Mekkai."

"Who was the transmission from exactly?" Dedede asked puzzled.

"The entity called itself, 'Overseer Mecheye', spelled, M-E-C-H-E-Y-E, while the general name for them was spelled, M-E-K-K-A-I, this entity adopted an alternate spelling," Meta Knight explained. "They sent a message that was apparently looking for more machines like itself, but we intercepted it and decoded it. Strangely enough, after this event, we haven't heard anything more about them than what we already know. I'm sure they continued to monitor us throughout our missions until I was one of the few remaining Star Warriors and left."

"Wow, did you managed to figure out if they were good or bad?" Ribbon asked hoping for an adequate response.

"No, the most we could assume, was that the Mekkai were a neutral faction of curious, albeit rather shy mechanized life forms," Meta Knight informed. "Anyway, we should make our way into this ship and see just who these Mekkai are and what are their goals…"

Everyone cheered as Kirby and his large party walked up the incline ramp to a large metal door. Kirby knocked on the door and received no response. Upon further inspection, Kirby found an airlock switch and pulled it, the result opened the door. With a smile, Kirby and his party entered the dark confines of the junky frigate wondering what would await them.

*Mekkai Resource Excavation Frigate*

Kirby and his fellowship of friends found themselves in an eerie cargo bay that was packed with iron crates that contained what seemed to be raw minerals gathered from numerous places. Strangely, the place was seemingly deserted and quiet with the exception of cranes and other heavy machinery going about its business. One of the most peculiar features however, was the large mechanical devices that were fully operational, but not moving as if awaiting a command.

Meta Knight came forward, "Something's off, surely the Mekkai would be wandering this place…"

"Maybe they all went on break or somethin'?" Dedede said trying to form a light hearted excuse.

"Somehow I doubt machines need coffee, Dedede," Tiff chided.

"What if they did you don't know…," Dedede argued.

"Hey, if the coffee maker's a machine too wouldn't that make it feel awkward in front of other machines to let the others drink something it makes inside itself?" Waddle Dee asked curiously.

"I don't really want to think about that Waddle Dee…," Adeleine stated with a grimace.

Then the party's awkward chat was cut short by an incredibly fast moving object speeding in between the crates, but remained unseen. Meta Knight caught its presence, "Everyone be on your toes I feel, the aura of bloodlust…"

Even Ribbon suffered from a chill down her spine, "I really hope that's not the Mekkai I'm sensing…, should we split into two groups like before?" she asked uneasily.

"Same configuration as before," Meta Knight stated as Waddle Dee and Adeleine accompanied Meta Knight. "We'll move ahead and see if we can't scout out a few points of interest. Kirby, make sure you stay alert, we will contact you if something goes awry."

Kirby nodded happily, as Meta Knight and the others proceeded ahead of them. Kirby and his party then proceeded to navigate their way through the maze of cargo crates. After some time, Kirby and his party came to a clearing which a large forklift sat unmanned in a corner and a remote control hovering crane-like apparatus floating aimlessly overhead.

Ribbon flew up high enough to see over the long maze of crates and she noticed a strange room high up at the other side of the room, "Hey, that looks like a control room, I bet we can find some answers in there! It looks like Kirby wouldn't be able to fly up here though."

Ribbon then flew back down to Kirby's party, "We're gonna have to rearrange some of these crates to clear our path. I bet we can use that forklift to move them, if it works that is… Does anyone know how to operate heavy machinery?"

Dedede raised his hand ecstatically with a cheer, "Oh, oh, me, me! I can do it!" he continued as he jumped into the machine and observed the controls. It seemed no different from a lower tech model often found on Pop Star. "Alright now, let's get started!" he said, flipping the switch. The machine sprung to life and Dedede began to move it around until he drove it into a more accurate position. "Hey Ribbon, fly up there and tell me which crates to move!"

Ribbon inspected some of the nearby crates, "Some of these crates don't have holes to place the forks into. I guess that's what that remote controlled crane over our heads is for. Hey Dedede, move this stack of two and place them in a free corner, they are blocking a path!" she instructed as she flew over the stack that she wanted Dedede to move.

"Okay, everybody stay outta the way while I take care of this!" Dedede said proudly as he moved the lift. Dedede lifted the crates as the machine struggled to raise them. Kirby and Tiff guided Dedede to a nice open space to place the crates.

"That looks really good Dedede," Tiff complimented with a smile. Dedede smiled a wide toothy grin. _"Then again, he is the only one of us that knows how to drive…," _she thought.

Dedede then began to drive the lift through the new path. Then suddenly, Dedede let out a frightened shout, "Hey, guys we got a little problem over here!"

Kirby and his party arrived at Dedede's position and an all familiar figure stood leering at them from atop the crates, "MECHA KIRBY!" the party shouted in surprise.

Electrical energy surrounded Mecha Kirby as he glared at the party. Mecha Kirby changed considerably since his last encounter with Kirby and his friends. His armor was sleeker and a new red pair of thick shoulder guards protected his body and his feet were more heavily armored as well. However, his most intimidating trait was three mechanical tendrils with hypodermic tips at the ends, protruding from his back. Dedede recoiled in fear, "Yikes, he must' a evolved again like one them Pokemon creatures!"

"Sorry Dedede, but I forgot my Poke Balls back in Cappy Town…," she said sarcastically.

Instead of attacking the party however, Mecha Kirby retracted his tendrils and transformed into U.F.O. Mecha Kirby and flew off into the maze. After a few moments, the hovering crane that moved aimlessly over head now had a target, King Dedede's forklift. Dedede moved the lift just in time for the crane to miss him. "Kirby, keep that crane off me!" Dedede commanded.

Then, as if Mecha Kirby was not enough, the same Cyborgs found outside at the mining camp emerged from around the mazes corners and narrow pathways. Dedede shouted to Kirby again, "Kirby, clear the path of those Cyborgs so I can get through! I can't risk damagin' this thing!"

Kirby and Tiff began fighting their way through the mass of Cyborgs. Tiff began the fight with her fists, her newfound power giving her a burst of physical strength that allowed her to smash through the cybernetics like they were only made of tin foil. Kirby inhaled a Cyber Waddle Doo and he began to transform. Kirby's flesh turned a yellowish color and a twin tailed jester hat one side orange and the other red with star prints and zigzag crown appeared on his head. Finally, Kirby whipped up a crystal scepter, "Beam Kirby, flail it like a whip!" he shouted with a grin.

"Kirby, here comes that crane again!" Dedede shouted alarmed.

Kirby fell back, leaving Tiff to handle the Cyborgs on her own. As the crane neared Dedede's position Kirby whipped the electronic crane with his energy whip. The beam latched itself to the crane and Kirby tugged it with all his might until he gained a hold of it. With a snap of the energy whip, Kirby slammed the crane into the heavy crates. While Mecha Kirby tried to regain control of the crane, Dedede made his move, at Tiff's request, "Okay Dedede, I finished the Cyborgs, hurry before more come by!"

"Alright, let's get movin' I think we got good strategy goin'!" Dedede said strongly.

*Cargo Bay, Port side*

As Meta Knight, Waddle Dee and Adeleine, walked cautiously through the maze of crates, they soon found themselves in a clearing with treadmills and a control room overhead. Meta Knight looked around and soon something caught his gaze. A remote control crane overhead grasped a strange mechanical being that was wiggling and struggling to escape from the cranes grip.

"Who is that?!" Waddle Dee shouted with surprise.

"Don't know but it looks like he's having a bad day!" Adeleine pointed out.

"A Mekkai…, we have to kill the power to that crane," Meta Knight deduced as he and only he, walked up the cat walk stairs and into the control room. As Meta Knight looked over the controls it did not matter which switch he pressed nothing reacted, "Hmm…, it's locked down, all locked down," he mumbled. "Hmm, looks like I'll do it the manual way…" he continued as he took out his sword and cut a power line. As the power line sparked and fizzled, the control panel went dead.

Outside, the robot that was ensnared by the crane managed to push the claws apart and drop down with a heavy metal sound. Meta Knight returned to the party and the party finally received a good look at the robot's visage. Its brass body was entirely mechanical, featuring a blue tinted lens for an eye and exhaust pipes rising from its back. It wore a cerulean colored baseball cap with a gold rim and has red metal feet. Finally, it had a single retractable arm with a white glove and it carried a dangerous looking Yo-yo.

Meta Knight approached the robot slowly, "Who are you?" he interrogated.

The robot produced a series of illegible beeps and blips until it finally began to speak, "Switching language to local tongue…, Thank you for your assistance organics, we are grateful…, we are called 'Mekkai' after our home world. This platform, me, I am Supervisor GIM."

"GIM, is it?" Meta Knight confirmed. "You said you specifically are the Supervisor here, Supervisor of what?"

"Supervisor GIM is head operator of Mekkai Resource Excavation Frigate #0034," it started. "Supervisor GIM is a chosen program of Overseer Mecheye's command that controls multiple other Mekkai Platforms and is head of this vessel."

"What are Mekkai Platforms, what is a GIM exactly, are there more of you?" Adeleine jumped in.

"Mekkai Platforms are all machine type 'shells' that serve under Overseer Mecheye," it explained. "GIM is short hand for, Gyro Integrated Mech, there are many of us."

"What are you doing on this planet?" Waddle Dee asked curiously.

"Mekkai Resource Excavation Frigate #0034 made an emergency stop on this planet after receiving a transmission that carried a computer virus. During our landing, we traced it back to Holy Nightmare. We assumed it was created to destroy technologically advanced civilizations. However, upon our trace, we learned that Holy Nightmare had been disbanded," it explained.

"Yes, they were destroyed by the Star Warriors," Meta Knight claimed strongly.

"So the Star Warriors succeeded? Thank you for the input…," GIM said appreciatively.

"You seem to be stressed out, I mean, you're gripping your Yo-yo quite tightly…," Adeleine noticed.

"We have…, met with a few more complications than previously expected…," GIM said reluctantly. "Unsure how to proceed with limited resources."

"Why were you being held captive, what is this all about?" Meta Knight interrogated again.

"We arrived on this planet ten of its cycles ago. Upon our landing we were able to remove the infected parts of our main computer that were infected by the virus and resort to our old system," GIM revealed. "Once we gained control we began gathering minerals to forge into replacement parts for the ships repairs. However, we have met with much resistance since arriving here."

"What kind of resistance?" Meta Knight asked eagerly.

"Naturally, we landed on this inhabited planet without authorization and were concerned with its native inhabitants reaction to us, so we avoided them as best we could," GIM elaborated. "Apparently, we gained the hostility of a faction of inhabitants that call themselves the Venture Coalition and most of all, a very dangerous and hostile life form not native to this planet."

"What, so does that mean you're not the ones who slaughtered my people at the mining camp near here?" Waddle Dee asked astonished.

"Negative, but we are aware of the event you speak of," GIM revealed. "Shortly after our arrival here, two very large mining crews set up camp very close to our position. Fearful of discovery we cloaked our ship, until we could discern if they were hostile or friendly. As we scanned them and their actions, we learned they may be able to provide assistance to us. Unfortunately, this did not come to pass as they drew the attention of the hostile Venture Coalition. The Venture Coalition claimed they damaged the environment through mining, which is absolutely absurd. For a while, the Venture Coalition lackeys tampered with equipment to deter the miners' production, however, we sent our engineering platforms to repair the sabotaged equipment in secret to prevent to Coalition from harming the miners. We managed to repair and prevent 100% of accidents that would have been caused by sabotage. Unfortunately, the Venture Coalition caught us and tracked us to our ship and their methods of attack were efficient enough to impede our repairs."

"You were protecting our miners?" Waddle Dee asked astonished. "I don't know how to thank you…"

"Wait, you mentioned a non native life form, did this life form cause all the death here?" Meta Knight asked hastily.

"Yes, over night a hoard of insect like creatures devastated the mining camps and brutally terminated them," GIM explained.

"Insects, that explains the shell we found in Refuge Point and the one in Muckshell Village!" Waddle Dee said with a revelation. "Wait, if you helped the miners before why didn't you help them this time?!"

"Because they attacked us as well…," GIM revealed.

"Oh, um…, sorry…," Waddle Dee said apologetically.

"Your apology is not necessary," GIM said. "The insects gave us much trouble as they snuck into our reactor bay and began destroying our reactor."

"So that explains the pools of toxic waste outside the ship," Adeleine deduced.

"Sorry, but you are incorrect," GIM stated. "Once the insects invaded, most of our platforms began gathering, suffering, but still living miners and brought them back to our medical bay. It is here we began our Organic Reconstruction Program to attempt to fix the miners. While that was happening, I myself took back our Reactor Core Room."

"Wait, you took down all those insects by yourself?" Meta Knight asked ponderously.

"Even in numbers they were no match for Supervisor GIM," GIM stated. "However, I was too late and our core was irreparably damaged. In that short time, we managed to reconstruct our power core into a makeshift atomic weapon. I took it deep into the mines and set it off remotely. The bomb used an atomic gas that permeated the mines and we sealed up the mine entrances shortly afterwards. The Venture Coalition also departed and we went back into hiding. Strangely enough, many members of the Coalition were present among the casualties and we learned very interesting information from them."

"What, what did you learn?" Meta Knight asked eagerly.

"We gathered evidence that points that the insects, now called Antlyons, were a dying species that were brought to this world by the Venture Coalition, they were purchased by an unknown vendor on a black market," GIM revealed.

Waddle Dee grew angry, "Then that means the deaths of the miners were all…, caused by THEM!" he said with a grunt.

"Yes, we also gained evidence that the Coalition may also be attempting to use them as a weapon to possibly rule this planet or simply attack opposing factions," GIM foretold. "However, there is no more need for your concern; our makeshift atomic weapon killed them all. After that commotion we went back to mining for another power source in safer locations and made plans to clean the atomic refuse before we left."

"Another power source, did you happen to find one of these?" Meta Knight asked while showing the Amethyst Aggregate.

"Ah, yes, we did locate a powerful ore in an abandoned shrine deep in the mine and retrieved it," GIM stated. "However, that is when our next calamity began."

"Calamity, you don't mean…, Mecha Kirby do you?" Meta Knight asked hoping he would not be a problem.

"Ah, you mean Mekkai Kirby, a Mekkai platform made in the guise of the Star Warrior Kirby. Our scouts witnessed his construction after the viral infected parts from our main computer went missing. We tracked the parts to a continent called Dream Land. It was also about this time we were able to forge a friendship with the inhabitants of Muckshell Village and began trading with them," GIM elaborated.

"Let me guess, Mecha Kirby came back here didn't he?" Meta Knight asked. "That would explain his long absences…"

"Because Mekkai Kirby was a Mekkai platform he was unable to be a target for our refashioned mining tools and lasers. He easily passed through our defenses when he gained enough power and hacked our back up computer, implanting the virus once more. It was then he held down my ship like his own personal base and strung me up where you found me. The computer virus disabled our ship and disconnected us from Overseer Mecheye. She has been trying to reestablish her connection with us very frantically," GIM revealed at long last.

"If you don't mind me asking, what is Mecha Kirby anyway?" Waddle Dee asked wanting more answers.

"Mecha Kirby, or Mekkai Kirby as we call him, is made from bits and pieces of our main computer along with purchased parts from our vendors on other worlds," GIM explained. "The reason he is so violent is because he is a Reverse Cyborg…"

"A Reverse Cyborg?" Adeleine asked bewildered.

"In our main computer was an old functioning part left by our predecessors, a DNA analyzer," GIM elaborated. "We were never inconvenienced by its presence so we never removed it. However, when the snail known as Escargoon placed the Star Warrior Kirby's DNA within Mekkai Kirby, he became irrational."

"But why?" Waddle Dee asked.

"As a Reverse Cyborg, he is a cybernetic being with a biological implant that sends his positronic brain biological information that is translated digitally," GIM explained. "Kirby's DNA is giving Mekkai Kirby instincts his mechanical body cannot fully comprehend. Every time his positronic brain reads the DNA, he is bombarded with instincts his body cannot fulfill and along with this, the faulty programming to be rid of the creature he is based on and along with a violently insufficient power core he is acting irrationally. Since he is a Cyborg he took immediate interest in our Organic Reconstruction Program and began making crude Cyborgs out of Venture Coalitionists that still hid within the area."

"So everything is now in the light…," Meta Knight stated with relief. "He searches for the Dream Stones because he wants a greater power source. Let me guess, he took the Dream Stone you found too is that right?"

"Yes, when Mekkai Kirby took our ship he took the ore with him, possibly waiting…, for you I am correct, yes?" GIM asked.

"It sounds like it…," Meta Knight concluded.

"If we can get the ship back under Overseer Mecheye's control we can solve all these problems," GIM informed. "If we can capture Mekkai Kirby we can reprogram him, give him a lasting power source and remove the DNA so he can become a refurbished Mekkai platform."

"Alright then, GIM, take us to the computer room, I have a feeling I know what kind of computer virus Holy Nightmare used," Meta Knight claimed with confidence.

*Meanwhile*

As Kirby and his friends moved box after box while avoiding Mecha Kirby's crane, the team finally came to clearing. A set of catwalk stairs lead to the control room for the crane. Ribbon breathed a heavy sigh of relief, "Finally, the control room, let's shut this crazy crane down!"

Then suddenly, Tiff noticed the crane barreling down on Dedede, "Dedede look out!"

Just as Dedede noticed the crane he leaped off and the lift was smashed between the cranes claws. Dedede cleared his head as he stood, "Woah that was a close one!"

Kirby's party regrouped and headed into the control room. As they entered the control room, they found the controls to be completely locked down. "Great how do we shut this thing down?" Tiff asked frustrated.

"That's easy, we just pull the plug!" Dedede claimed with a wide toothy grin. Dedede approached a fuse box that was fixed to the wall and pulled a large red level. The entire sector went silent save for the lights. "Ya see, easy as pie!"

Tiff approached the door in an effort to leave, "Great now we're locked in here, this must be Mecha Kirby's doing, any ideas?" Tiff asked worriedly.

Kirby and King Dedede thought hard as they took in their surroundings. Dedede noticed a strange machine that seemed out of place, "What's this vending machine doing here?" he asked rhetorically. "Looks like it still has some treats in it, to bad the powers off, I'd like to try one…"

Tiff turned to Dedede with frustration, "Do you ever think of anything other than your stomach?"

"Yeah, I think of a lot of things!" Dedede claimed also growing frustrated. "Like how to get one a' these here snacks!" he continued as he grabbed the vending machine and shook it violently. Dedede tipped the machine until it fell on its side and the glass shattered with the snacks pouring out as a result.

Kirby cheered with delight as he pointed to where the vending machine stood, "Secret passage!"

"I don't think this was a secret Kirby," Ribbon claimed. "I think this was purposely hidden so we would find it!"

"Yeah, this looks like a normal part of the structure," Tiff pointed out. "The vending machine was the only thing out of…, Dedede what are you doing?"

"I'm gatherin' up some a' these here snacks, don't want 'em to go to waste!" Dedede said with a satisfied smile as both he and Kirby gathered the strange foodstuffs. "Hey look at this, I wonder what this is?" he said taking a strange purple foodstuff that resembled a jellyfish from its torn package. At first Dedede hesitated and then ate it whole very quickly, "Hmm, not bad, a little stale mind you, but not bad at all."

"You're so weird Dedede," Tiff said apathetically.

"Anyway, let's see where this takes us!" Ribbon said trying to get everything back on track.

*Transport Trolley*

"This is convenient a transport center," Ribbon said cheerfully.

"All aboard the creepy express…," Dedede said with a slight grimace.

Kirby's party entered the trolley and Tiff looked over the control panel. However, no matter which destination she chose the computer would not respond. "Mecha Kirby's expecting us after all, there's only one place we can go…, the Medical Bay…," Tiff said with worry.

Tiff touched the holographic image and the trolley's engine started. "Well, here we go I wonder what awaits us in the Medical Bay…," Tiff said with unease.

"It's probably a trap of some kind!" Dedede said with the chills.

"It's obviously a trap Dedede…," Ribbon said stressfully.

*Medical Bay*

When Kirby's party arrived at the Medical Bay, they were quite confused and horrified at what they found. Ribbon read the sign, "Machine Shop/Medical Bay?! The machine shop is used as a medical facility too?!"

Dedede shivered in fear, "T-this is where those creepy Cyborgs are made!"

"It makes sense though, machines don't need a medical facility a machine shop 'is' their Medical Bay!" Ribbon claimed.

"So why did they make accommodations for biological organisms?" Tiff asked with unease.

"I think we're about to find that out!" Ribbon stated flatly as the party entered the Machine Shop Med Bay.

They party was astounded at what they saw; it was not nearly what they thought it was. Kirby's party expected to come to a room painted with traces of blood and mangled machine parts, but it was lacking these traits. The machinery still resembled a high tech machine shop, but with the inclusion of equipment made to perform surgery on organics made it seem like a surgical room. On the west side of the room, multiple capsules held different species with cybernetic implants.

"Hey guys these Cyborgs look different from the ones we've been fighting," Ribbon pointed out.

Tiff peered into the liquid filled capsule and seen a Waddle Dee that had multiple cybernetic replacements, "This Waddle Dee was reconstructed very well, it looks like he underwent similar surgery that the Grizzo went through back in Muckshell Village."

"Yeah, these guys don't look scary at all!" Dedede said lightening the mood.

Ribbon activated the control panel and began accessing information, "Hey guys I managed to change the language setting and set this binary into our language!" she said happily. "It says these guys were victims of the mining incident that involved extremely vicious insects that were found in the mines. It says these Mekkai created this…, Organic Reconstruction Program in an attempt to save their lives. Oh, this is interesting it also says this technology was going to be presented as a trade for anything that could help them from non hostile factions. It looks like they were stranded here without any help…"

"Why would they offer something like this?" Tiff asked curiously.

"Well, organic beings and synthetic beings don't have the same goals, so the Mekkai created this program to help the inhabitants they believed could help them," Ribbon deduced. "Unfortunately, this program seems to be corrupted by a virus and doesn't seem usable in its former state."

"So this corrupted program is responsible for the goofy Cyborgs as well?" Dedede asked.

"It seems so," Ribbon concluded.

Suddenly, loud and metallic sounding footsteps were heard behind them and they turned in a flash. Everyone gasped loudly, "MECHA KIRBY!"

Everyone took cover in a fighting stance as Mecha Kirby sealed all the exits. Mecha Kirby's next move however, brought more horror to the battle field. Three Cyborgs appeared alongside him, each much more complex than the other Cyborgs the party fought before. Not because they were more powerful, but how they were constructed.

To Mecha Kirby's left, a Cyborg Waddle Dee stood his ground with a right mechanical eye, mechanical feet, and his left arm replaced with a buzz saw tool and his right arm replaced with a Cloudy Park Waddlekin mining drill, the exact same drill used by Waddle Dee. Multiple other contraptions were attached to him but his most notable feature was a blue oily rag that was wrapped around his head. Dedede panicked, "Why does that Waddle Dee look like our Waddle Dee?!"

The Cyborg to Mecha Kirby's right was an Ebbrian female with mechanical feet, lower body, right side of her torso, both arms replaced with false limbs with scissor claws, a gas mask over her mouth, a robotic left eye, and a few attachments on her back. Tiff was given the chills when she noticed the girl's other features, "She has the same skin color as me and her hair is styled like mine save for the wire made ponytail attached to her head. What the heck is going on here?" she grunted, gritting her teeth.

The final Cyborg was the most unsettling as it hovered above Mecha Kirby. Ribbon was brought to tears as she recognized it, "I-it's one of my sisters, Bella! Mecha Kirby must have taken her after Marx destroyed our camp…, and took her back here…, to do this!" she said fighting back her sadness. The Cyborg Fairy, Bella, had mechanical feet, scissor claws, a gas mask around her mouth and two red robotic eyes set in her head. Her wings were replaced with a jet pack and small plane wings. Her other traits however, made her look like Ribbon, a torn red dress, a red ribbon and poorly dyed hair that was roughly styled to resemble Ribbon's.

*Outside the Control Bridge*

Supervisor GIM lead Meta Knight and the others to the door that held the ships very controls. "When we enter, please provide cover while I run the Anti-Virus Program and hand the ship back over to Overseer Mecheye," GIM asked kindly.

"No problem you can count on us!" Waddle Dee said confidently.

"You have no concern with us as your guards," Meta Knight assured.

Suddenly, Meta Knight and his friends received a distressful telepathic message from Ribbon, "You guys, its terrible Mecha Kirby's a monster! He's behind everything that's happening here!"

"Calm down Ribbon, we know, we found the ships Supervisor and we're taking back control of the ship here real soon, is Mecha Kirby there with you right now?" Meta Knight asked calmly.

"Yeah, he's trapped us and is preparing to fight!" Ribbon said with distress.

"Alright, just keep your cool and keep Mecha Kirby busy," Meta Knight instructed. "Once the ship is back in Mekkai control this little scheme of his will end!"

Ribbon sniffed, dried her tears and regained her composure, "Alright, I'm sorry for that, I just…, I'll do my best!"

"Good girl, now GIM, I hate to rush you but we need this door opened!" Meta Knight pleaded.

"Already ahead of you," GIM said as he rewired a panel next to the door. "Bridge Door manual override complete, please proceed with caution!" GIM warned.

Meta Knight and his party entered along with GIM who went straight to the main computer and began the hacking process. Immediately, GIM hit a road block, "Attention, five codes are impeding process, extreme hostility detected!"

As GIM continued, the ships atmosphere began to distort slightly, "Meta Knight, what's happening?" Adeleine asked nervously.

Meta Knight seemingly glared at nothing as a holographic computer window appeared in thin air. It was long and rectangular. Another window appeared underneath it that was a perfect square and a much smaller window appeared to the right of it. Meta Knight sighed, "The Demon Beast, Battle Windows…, just as I expected…"

*End of Chapter*


	28. Ch 27: Mekkai Nightmare!

Kirby: Right Back at Ya!

Odyssey of Dreams

By: ChronoWeapon

Chapter 27: Mekkai Nightmare!

Meta Knight glared at the enormous holographic computer windows, "The Demon Beast, Battle Windows…, just as I expected…"

"What is that?" Adeleine asked astonished.

"I'm guessing a nightmare that hides in the digital world!" Waddle Dee concluded in awe.

"That's exactly right Waddle Dee," Meta Knight confirmed.

Then suddenly, Battle Windows began to generate an image on the square middle sized window. When the image finished downloading it was shown to be the visage of a small green primordial sentient Slime creature with two eyes. The window on the top accompanied the image with a text message, "Slime appears!" it read. Finally, the smallest window also shown a message, "HP: 60," was what it read.

"What is this, a video game?" Waddle Dee asked sarcastically.

"More like a role playing game!" Adeleine elaborated with a weak smile.

Meta Knight chuckled, "A role playing game, how absurd!" he finished. As Meta Knight turned to Battle Windows as he followed the five step staircase down to meet his foe. However, before Waddle Dee and Adeleine could follow an electrical barrier blocked their path and separated them from assisting Meta Knight.

GIM made an announcement, "Warning, electro-barrier forcibly activated please maneuver with caution!"

"Yikes!" Waddle Dee shouted as he was repelled from the barrier with a jolt. "Ouch, that smarts!"

"Meta Knight, we can't get past this thing what should we do?!" Adeleine asked concerned.

Meta Knight peered back for a moment, then seemed unfazed by the current predicament, "Don't worry, I have a few tricks up my sleeve," he announced reassuringly.

Battle Windows created a new text message, "Meta Knight engages Slime!"

*Meanwhile*

Kirby's party and Mecha Kirby's party stared each other down waiting to make their first moves. Then suddenly as the Machine Shops machines suddenly started automatically, Mecha Kirby lunged forward with Kirby locked on as his target. Kirby immediately transformed into Beam Kirby as a response. Just before Mecha Kirby landed a punch, Kirby performed a front flip and whipped Mecha Kirby in the back with his beam causing the robot to falter forward.

Kirby's friends went their own directions to pick their own fights. Ribbon stayed in the air to face Bella, her now cybernetic and former friend. Tiff engaged the Ebbrian Cyborg and Dedede met face to face with the Cyborg Waddle Dee. Dedede equipped his Blado Battleaxe which came with the monstrous looking silver mask. Dedede chuckled, "Sorry little guy, but your up against someone who's really familiar with Waddle Dees!"

Tiff equipped her Magician's Wand and adopted her stage magician's garb. Tiff giggled, "Let's see if you can find out the secrets to my tricks!"

Ribbon faced her former friend, "Bella, I'm so sorry that this was to be your fate. I will set you free and end your nightmare and defeat the Dark Matter!" she said strongly.

*Back on the Bridge*

As Meta Knight approached, Battle Windows unveiled a new text, "Slime attacks!" it read as the Slime entered the real world from its digital confines. The Slime spit up a star shaped projectile only to have Meta Knight deflect it with his sword, Galaxia. With one powerful strike Meta Knight cut through the Slime's gooey body. The Slime pulled itself back together and retreated back into the safety of the digital world. "Slime has taken critical damage!" read the text box window. The smallest window now read 1 HP instead of 60 HP.

Meta Knight growled, "Bah, I held back to much power!"

The text window messaged the Slime's next move, "Slime falls asleep!" As the Slime fell asleep on the screen, the entirety of Battle Windows suddenly distorted. "Slime has restored HP!" read the new text to Meta Knight's surprise.

"What, it couldn't do that before!" Meta Knight gasped. "The virus must have mutated since the Star Warriors fought it last!"

The Slime once again left the safety of the digital world to attack Meta Knight, but before he could land his attack, the text window typed a new message, "Slime attempts to retreat!" which ended being a successful move on the Slime's part.

"How utterly annoying…," Meta Knight snarled. "The weakest creature in existence is playing…, with me?!"

Once again, Battle Windows became distorted and a new message popped up, "Slime calls for a pal…!" it announced.

Meta Knight chuckled, "This always fails…"

Unfortunately for Meta Knight, he was incorrect as a new slime type creature that was silvery colored and three times the size appeared behind the regular Slime, "A Heavy Metallic Slime appears to assist!"

Meta Knight moaned, "Why does that not surprise me…"

This time as the regular Slime attacked, Meta Knight attacked and destroyed it leaving the summoned Heavy Metallic Slime as the only remaining target.

Adeleine called out to Meta Knight, "Hey Meta Knight, I think this virus is just eating up time so Mecha Kirby has time to attack Kirby and the others!"

"Yeah, I had thought of that," Meta Knight sighed as he reevaluated his options. "Wait, what am I doing, I have two of the Dream Stones with me!"

"Heavy Metallic Slime attacks!" read the text as the creature left its digital domain.

"Oh, it's actually attacking instead of running off?" Meta Knight said sarcastically. "Well then, have a little of this!" he said making a wish on the Ruby Pumice. Underneath the creature, bubbled forth molten rock which it proceeded to fall into. The Heavy Metallic Slime writhed and wriggled to gain its freedom but to no avail it was dissolved in the pool of molten rock. After it was destroyed the molten material hardened and cooled into a warped section of the floor.

A new text message read, "Slime and its cohort have been defeated!" it ended with a distortion and an odd croaking noise.

"Hmph, usually the metallic ones run away…," Meta Knight chuckled.

*Machine Shop/Med Bay*

In the Machine Shop, the war raged on between Mecha Kirby and Kirby. The automated machines created rouge Mekkai Platforms to fight against Kirby and his friends. Kirby however, managed to copy the Laser ability. It came with a super high tech visor over his eyes, "OPTICAL WEAPON ARMED, Laser Kirby!" Kirby announced cheerfully. Mecha Kirby was shown to also carry this ability as well. However, because of the three tendrils on his back he could fire four lasers instead of one and it became apparent that Mecha Kirby mixed Laser with something else.

"Cyber Laser Mecha Kirby," Mecha Kirby said with a monotone.

"No fair…!" Kirby whined. "You use strange copies!" he continued in frustration. In his frustration, Kirby inhaled another Laser enemy and compounded both Lasers together. Kirby transformed and found himself with a new even more high tech laser visor and some arm mounted Lasers as well. Kirby smirked, "HEAVY OPTICAL WEAPON ARMED, Heavy Laser Kirby!" he chuckled. Mecha Kirby was unfazed and charged his own lasers. In an instant, the entire room was filled with ricocheting laser beams and Kirby's friends tried to comically dodge them.

Dedede shouted in distress, "Will you two find a new ability to use, or at least work on your aim!"

Kirby decided to change his attack as he blushed about the overuse of his new ability. Kirby evaded his mechanical doppelganger and inhaled a beam using machine which he used to compound both his beam powers together. Kirby transformed once more and gained a jester hat that was the same virtually as his beam hat but with bells at the end of the caps two tails, a golden rim around the crown of the cap and a black masquerade mask around his eyes, "Buster Beam Kirby! Can you dodge my beams?" he asked with a taunt. Kirby now brandished two longer crystal staves and they lit up with power as he crossed them. Kirby aimed one of the staves for Mecha Kirby and fired a fully charged cluster beam at Mecha Kirby without having to go through the actual charging process. Mecha Kirby managed to dodge the cluster beam, but just barely. However, Mecha Kirby was set on defense mode and could not get close due to the massive charged shots being fired at him.

As the battle raged, Kirby swapped between Heavy Laser Kirby, and Buster Beam Kirby to use the ricochet power of Heavy Laser to attack not only Mecha Kirby but multiple other adversaries as well, but when Kirby's friends gained control, Kirby would switch to Buster Beam to focus on Mecha Kirby again. Eventually, Kirby was able to land a nasty attack that severed one of Mecha Kirby's tendrils, stopping his own Laser ability.

As Tiff fought off her own adversary, she was lucky and skilled enough to avoid every attack the Cybernetic Ebbrian dished out. Tiff grabbed the rim of her top hat and giggled, "I have a trick for you, let's see if you can choose wisely!" she announced as she vanished in a puff of smoke. After the smoke cleared, four top hats with a question mark on it appeared throughout the room. Tiff continued her taunt, "I'd be careful if I were you! Choosing the wrong Magic Hat can be devastating!" she chuckled. The Cyborg Ebbrian approached the closest hat and sunk her left claw into it, tearing it to shreds and with a bang the hat exploded destroying the Cyborgs left claw. Tiff chuckled again, "I told you didn't I?!" echoed her voice. The Ebbrian Cyborg fell back and replaced her arm with a laser cannon and the battle continued.

King Dedede was faring well as long as he could keep his distance from the Cyborg Waddle Dee. Massive sparks were emitted from their weapons as they clashed and Ribbon prevented the Roboticized Bella from assisting her own party using two new spells in her arsenal, Disrupt and Bind. Dedede was breathing hard, but otherwise fine, "Hey I think we got a good rhythm goin' let's keep it up," he said confidently.

Ribbon responded as she dodged Bella's Fairy Flare, "Yeah, I just hope Meta Knight and the others hurry!"

*On the Bridge*

"Dancing Doll appears!" read the text on Battle Windows's screen. The small screen read, "HP: 135." The Dancing Doll is strange, wooden, and clown-like with a dazed look on its face. It wears a light blue suit with white and red striped pantaloons and a white and blue striped conical shaped hat with a puff ball at the top.

"Warning, four firewalls remain, Anti-Virus Program 20% uploaded, please remove firewalls for a full installation!" GIM announced.

Meta Knight thought for a moment, "This monster is also fairly weak, but I wonder what about it changed since the mutation of the virus…"

"Dancing Doll attacks!" read the text as the Dancing Doll threw a star shaped projectile at Meta Knight who flawlessly deflected it and attacked the Dancing Doll. "Dancing Doll takes damage! Dancing Doll begins to laugh and scream while doing a little dance!"

Meta Knight braced himself hoping this attack would still fail as it apparently always has, but unfortunately, Meta Knight began to feel strange as the entire world began to distort before his very eyes. Meta Knight moaned as he stumbled on a floor that looked like rippling water, "Ungh, I can't shake this confoundedness!" he said rubbing his forehead.

"Dancing Doll attempts to self destruct!" read the text box as the crazed puppet leaped from its window and grabbed hold of the disoriented Meta Knight.

"What, no!" Meta Knight gasped as the puppet lit up like a fireworks display and exploded. Meta Knight fell like a sack of potatoes and hit the ground.

"Meta Knight!" Waddle Dee and Adeleine shouted in fear simultaneously.

"Meta Knight took critical damage!" read the text. "Meta Knight defeated Dancing Doll!"

Meta Knight rose to his feet and regained his senses, "That was a cheap shot, but it will take more than a crazed firecracker to beat me!" he said angrily. Waddle Dee and Adeleine were relieved as Meta Knight turned to them, "Now it's time you two learned why I chose you over the King and Tiff!"

"Warning, three firewalls remain, Anti-Virus Program 40% uploaded, please remove firewalls for a full installation!" GIM stated.

"Magician appears!" read the text. The small window read, "HP: 210." The Magician was a stubby little witch that wore blue sorcerer's robes and a steeple hat with a gnarled wooden cane as a weapon.

Meta Knight faced Waddle Dee and brought Galaxia's blade between his eyes and it glowed, "Waddle Dee, do something for me and pick up you spear, the Thunder Pike!"

Waddle Dee glanced at Adeleine for a second, confused, but then decided to do as Meta Knight asked. Waddle Dee took up his spear and transformed into the Storm Knight.

Meta Knight chuckled, "Knight Call, I summon the Storm Knight Waddle Dee to the battlefield!" he chanted as he slashed a black dimensional hole in the void of the air. Next to Waddle Dee an identical hole appeared and swallowed him, the result, transported him to Meta Knight's side.

"Meta Knight calls for help…, Waddle Dee appears to assist!" announced Battle Windows.

Waddle Dee was stunned, "Wha- how did you do that Meta Knight?"

Meta Knight chuckled, "My Knight Call spell allows me to summon a Knight to my side if things get a little rough or if my allies are…, out of my reach. I used it quite a bit back in the war against Nightmare to keep Sword and Blade by my side, and before them my crew aboard Halberd. It's kinda situational, but as long as I fight with other Knights those situations are moot."

"So that summon spell only works on Knights, huh?" Waddle Dee concluded. "Now I get why you chose me and Adeleine, we each have Knighthood abilities, whereas Tiff and Dedede don't."

"Dedede may have gained one with that Plasma Saw and the Gordo Flail of his, but I need him to learn to work together with Kirby and Tiff," Meta Knight claimed.

Waddle Dee faced Adeleine in order to tell her the news, "Hey, Adeleine…, oh, I guess you already know…," he said as he laid eyes on her Dullaheat form.

Adeleine waved happily, "I'm ready when you are Meta Knight!"

"Alright, unfortunately I don't have the energy to summon her at the moment so we'll need to continue the fight without her for the time being," Meta Knight told. "Waddle Dee, you may now swap whatever weapon you see fit to fight with!"

"Alright, I'll use this then!" Waddle Dee said as he switched his spear out for his Wrench. Waddle Dee became a Waddlekin Engineer, outfitted with many gadgets including a Laser visor, just as he had done aboard Meta Knight's ship.

"Magician attacks!" read the text as the Magician shot star blasts at Waddle Dee and Meta Knight who effortlessly dodged them. Waddle Dee retaliated with his Laser which was nearly identical to Kirby's and Meta Knight countered with a barrage of supersonic sword swipes. "Magician takes critical damage!" the text read. Instantly, Battle Windows distorted again and this time the Magician was reset, but was changed drastically. This time it wore all deep purple robes with a malevolent look on its face. "Magician, levels up!"

"Drat, another mutation!" Waddle Dee cursed.

"Not to worry, it means nothing!" Meta Knight claimed strongly.

"Magician casts a Guard Spell and an Ice Spell!" read the text as the Magician attacked.

As Meta Knight attacked he found his strikes to have little to no effect. Waddle Dee stood behind him and charged up his laser. "Move Meta Knight, I got this one!" he commanded as Meta Knight leaped into the air as a response. Before the Magician could retreat into its safe zone, Waddle Dee hit it with a powerful laser beam that pierced the Magician's defenses. Waddle Dee chuckled, "My fully charged laser can pierce anything!"

"Magician is critically wounded!" read the text. "Magician casts a Fire Spell!"

As the Magician came down, Meta Knight used his speed to outmaneuver the flames and he performed one critical vertical slash that split the witch in half, destroying her. Battle Windows distorted itself with a croak once more.

"That's three down, two to go, I hope Kirby and the others are holding out okay," Meta Knight said worriedly.

*Machine Shop/Med Bay*

As Kirby's team fought they believed they had the upper hand and Mecha Kirby was rapidly weakening. However, Mecha Kirby broke off the fight and something strange began to occur. All the damage that Kirby's party did began to magically be reversed and Mecha Kirby and his party of Cyborgs healed completely.

Dedede was stunned, "What just happened, we were doing so good!"

"It's the Emerald Amber, Mecha Kirby took it back in Citrine City, remember?!" Tiff recalled.

"But how, I didn't think they could be used if 'stolen'! All he did was swoop down and take it he shouldn't be able to use it!" Dedede said strongly.

"No, that wasn't the Dream Stone it was Bella's Healing Light Spell!" Ribbon realized.

Kirby glared at Mecha Kirby, knowing exactly what the mechanical copy was up to. Kirby charged a machine that could use spark based abilities and he inhaled it. Kirby began a transformation, his body turned green and his feet an even darker green. Kirby gained a golden crown with a blue gemstone placed at the center. The crown exhibited green sparks of energy rising from its circlet. "CHARGE! Spark Kirby!" he shouted vigorously. Kirby then immediately suppressed Spark and inhaled yet another spark using machine. Kirby then used them both in a compound ability which created yet another new ability. Kirby gained a more ornate circlet with an antenna at the center and the sparks jutting from the crown were much fiercer. "SUPER CHARGE! Megavolt Kirby!" he said with white colored eyes. Megavolt Kirby then rushed Mecha Kirby who seen him approaching wildly. Mecha Kirby transformed himself and showed that he too possessed the Spark ability, but just like his previous Laser ability, it was mixed with an unknown power.

"Cybervolt Mecha Kirby…," Mecha Kirby announced with the same monotone.

Kirby and Mecha Kirby clashed and grappled each other as they used their respective electrical abilities. The whole room lit up like a strobe light had been placed in the center. As the two grappled each other the tendrils on Mecha Kirby's back fired off lightning bolts at the rest of Kirby's party who were attempting to defend themselves from Mecha Kirby's Cyborgs.

Kirby grunted and charged his electric attack by shuffling his feet, "Stop!" he shouted to Mecha Kirby. Due to the sudden charge in energy, an explosion erupted between Kirby and his counterpart. Both were sent flying, but King Dedede caught Megavolt Kirby in midair while Cybervolt Mecha Kirby crashed into the wall creating a large dent and loosing his ability.

Tiff and Ribbon rushed over to see if Kirby was okay and Kirby shook off his dizziness with ease. He rubbed the back of his head with embarrassment as Ribbon and Tiff felt relief. Dedede rose to his feet, "This fight's getting' crazy, we gotta get that Dream Stone back!"

Just as Dedede finished his words, Mecha Kirby stood fiercely upon a table ready to attack. Mecha Kirby performed Kirby's classic defense move, inhale. Quickly, the inhale became a Super Inhale. Unlike Kirby though, Mecha Kirby's inhale resembled a miniature black hole. Once Mecha Kirby was finished, King Dedede found himself alone on the battlefield with Mecha Kirby's Cyborg allies and Mecha Kirby himself. Dedede instantly grew afraid and switched his Blado Battleaxe with his Blatzy Cannon and with it the Gold Mask. Dedede stuttered, "Stay back, you monsters…, I-I got a cannon and, I k-know h-how to use it!"

*Inside Mecha Kirby*

Kirby, Tiff and Ribbon found themselves in what could be described as a pile of junk inside a factory. Megavolt Kirby instantly began looking around for something. Ribbon watched Kirby's movements, and then it hit her, "Kirby, were you counting on this?"

Tiff dusted herself off, "What's with this-?!" she said irritated.

"Ribbon sense Dream Stone?" Kirby asked hurriedly.

Ribbon felt around, "Oh, yes, I do, it's over there inside that machine at the end of this road of…, scrap parts…"

"Well let's move then!" Tiff urged strongly. "Dedede's out there all alone, he'll get whacked if we don't do this quickly!"

Kirby and his friends quickly traversed the insides of Mecha Kirby, hoping Dedede would be okay.

*On the Bridge*

"Evil Knight engages Meta Knight and his cohort!" read the text on Battle Windows. Evil Knight's helmet resembled a skull with piercing red eyes. He wielded a mean curved red sword with a red shield and a skull imprint on it. He was also garbed in black armor and took a poised stance. The small window read, "HP: 330."

"Okay Waddle Dee, let's be rid of this monster quickly!" Meta Knight urged.

"You can count on me!" Waddle Dee responded.

"Evil Knight stores his power!" announced the text. "Evil Knight is attacking Meta Knight's party by bringing his sword down!" it read as Evil Knight swung his sword upon emerging. The sword emitted a powered up sickle-like sword beam. It barely missed Waddle Dee and Meta Knight as it cut through the floor. Meta Knight and Waddle Dee unleashed a fury of attacks until it retreated. "Evil Knight takes damage!" it read. Suddenly, the screens distorted yet again and Evil Knight was now purple with a blue sword and shield. "Evil Knight raises his shield!" read the text. "Evil Knight is attacking with a Freezing Slash!"

Meta Knight dodged the freezing sword beam with only a few cuts, but Waddle Dee was out of range altogether, "Nope…!" he said as he used a fully charged laser that pierced the Evil Knight's shield.

"Evil Knight has taken critical damage," read the text. "Evil Knight attacks by throwing a storm of knives!"

Waddle Dee panicked a bit as the knives approached, "Wait, I have a repulsion shield!" he said as he turned on a powerful repulsion barrier. The knives were sent back in random directions as Meta Knight rushed towards Evil Knight while knocking the knives away with his supersonic sword swipes until he came face to face with Evil Knight. With one swing Meta Knight beheaded Evil Knight.

"This is tougher than I thought…," Meta Knight claimed while he lifted his mask slightly and chugged a Pep Drink. "But now it's time to change that!"

"Warning, one firewall remains, Anti-Virus Program is 80% installed, please remove all firewalls for complete installation!" GIM repeated once more.

"A Great Dragon appears to engaged Meta Knight and company!" read the text. On the window, a large orange dragon with fangs, wings, horns and claws. The small window read, "HP: 500."

Meta Knight raised his sword like he did for Waddle Dee, "Knight Call, I summon the Firesoul Dullahan, Dullaheat Adeleine to the battlefield!"

Like with Waddle Dee, Adeleine was brought to Meta Knight's side, "About time, hold up, this creature's a dragon, I think I'll put it on ice!" she said swapping Dullaheat for Ice Dragon. "Alright, let's get this over with!"

As Meta Knight attacked, the Great Dragon emerged while breathing an enormous wave of flames.

*Machine Shop/Med Bay*

Dedede attempted to defend himself with his Blatzy Cannon, but he was taking many brutal hits making him slightly delirious. Mecha Kirby pulled back his allies so he could take Dedede himself. He transformed into a new form that resembled Jet Kirby, but with a more high tech silvery finish, "Cyberjet Mecha Kirby…," he announced. Mecha Kirby began attacking Dedede with jet propelled attacks such as uppercuts and flip kicks.

Dedede slammed against the wall and slid down it to the floor, "Kirby…, whatever your doin'…, please…, hurry…," he pleaded weakly.

*Inside Mecha Kirby*

Kirby and his party found the Emerald Amber levitating in a chamber. Kirby swiped the stone as Ribbon was alerted to Dedede's dwindling life force, "Kirby make a wish on it, Dedede's getting hurt really badly!"

However, as Kirby made the wish, the Emerald Amber would not respond. Tiff suddenly realized why, "Oh no, it's not responding because of the rules! We haven't beaten Mecha Kirby for it yet!" she said with terror. As Kirby stored the Emerald Amber away, two entities made themselves known. "Oh my, it's…, its Mecha Kirby's Mark I and II, what are they doing here?!"

Kirby glared at the two junky but refurbished robots and engaged them. They had significantly better attacks than Kirby's first encounter with them. Mecha Kirby Mark I had the abilities to breathe fire like Fire Kirby and breathe ice like Ice Kirby. Mecha Kirby Mark II had Jet and Wheel. However, even with their upgrades Megavolt Kirby blew them apart before they could even make physical contact with him. "Still weak…," Kirby said with a pitiable expression on his face. It was here that the party realized the two poor copies true threat as they began to reconstruct themselves.

"They can't be defeated soundly here, now what?!" Tiff asked as she was out of ideas.

Then suddenly, Ribbon noticed the glow of the Emerald Amber, "Yes, blowing those two apart counted as a defeat for the Dream Stone, we can use it now! Hurry Kirby use it to help Dedede, before he keels over!"

*On the Bridge*

Meta Knight's party attacked the Great Dragon as hard as they could, "Great Dragon petrifies it own body!" read the text.

"Don't think so!" Waddle Dee said as he used a fully charged laser beam.

"Come on Battle Windows, DIE already!" Meta Knight shouted hurriedly.

Suddenly, Battle Windows glitched and fizzled again and the Great Dragon turned purple, raising its power considerably. "The Great Dragon attacked with its talons and wings!"

Meta Knight used the Dream Stone the Amethyst Aggregate to raise his power, "It's time to shut down Battle Windows! Behold, my power, Galaxia Darkness!" he shouted with power as he trapped the Great Dragon in the darkness of his crimson red cape. Meta Knight reappeared with a sudden sonic boom and the Great Dragon had been cut in half.

"Meta Knight and friends have defeated all enemies!" read the text as it began listing nonsensical information. "Meta Knight and party gain, 130 EXP points (it actually matters this time!). Meta Knight leveled up! Waddle Dee leveled up! Adeleine leveled up!" the text continued.

"Will you shut up and die Battle Windows, nothing you write out makes any sense!" Meta Knight claimed.

As Battle Windows continued to write out seemingly useless information, it quickly started to slow down before the entity died completely and vanished into thin air. GIM made an announcement, "Attention, Anti-Virus Program installation complete! All traces of Battle Windows have been deleted! This is Supervisor GIM regaining control, all machines return to points of origin!"

*Machine Shop/Med Bay*

Kirby's wish was granted as King Dedede was completely restored. Mecha Kirby suddenly stopped attacking as all the machines reset under GIM's control. As the entire ship rebooted now under Mekkai control, Mecha Kirby began to back off as his Cyborg allies fell offline. The medical machines placed the crude Cyborgs in preservation tanks as Mecha Kirby tried desperately to stop them from doing so.

Dedede suddenly received a telepathic message from Ribbon, "Dedede, oh thank goodness your okay! We're gonna make another wish, on the Sunstone Schist to be exact, to give you a boost in power. We need you to smack Mecha Kirby as hard as you can so he'll spit us up!"

"Uh, okay, let's do it!" Dedede agreed as he was filled with an incredible boost of power. Dedede glowed like sun itself as he took aim at a highly distracted Mecha Kirby. Before Mecha Kirby could realize what was happening a cannonball from Dedede's Blatzy Cannon connected with Mecha Kirby's face. The result caused him to violently cough until he finally hacked up Kirby, Tiff and Ribbon. As Mecha Kirby regained his composure he freaked out in a panic and transformed. His body resembled Wheel Kirby, but was silver, chained and had deep treads, "Cyberwheel Mecha Kirby, escape!" he announced as he raced towards an air vent and escaped.

"Rats, he got away!" Ribbon said distressed.

"Come on let's get to the bridge, isn't that where the others are at?" Tiff asked hastily.

"Yeah, we can make our next move once we get there!" Ribbon urged.

*On the Bridge*

As everyone gathered on the Bridge, GIM explained a dire situation, "Mecha Kirby has escaped into our reactor core, that's where he kept the Dream Stone he found in the caves. He may be planning to take it back into the caverns. That will cause us to rely on our backup power!"

"We'll get him, we need that Dream Stone!" Tiff exclaimed.

"I will open all doors to the Reactor Room and drain the room of any radioactive material you can take the trolley to reach it faster," GIM instructed.

"Alright Kirby, who do you want to take with you?" Ribbon asked eagerly.

Kirby opted to stick with Dedede and Tiff while the others stay at the Bridge. "Good luck, I will stay here and attempt to reestablish our connection to Overseer Mecheye," GIM said. With that, Kirby and his party headed to the trolley and took it all the way to the Reactor Room.

*Reactor Room*

Kirby and his friends entered the Reactor Room and found it to be quite devastated by previous events. One feature however stood out, especially as the party headed to the center of the room. Tiff reacted with surprise, "Dedede what is the meaning of this robot?"

As the party gazed at the robot, its visage was made in that of Dedede himself. However, unlike the Cyborgs that were with Mecha Kirby, this robot was entirely mechanical and much larger than the real Dedede. It looked like a cybernetic version of King Dedede except for the large laser cannon on his back, a drill for a right arm and a claw for the left. It also seemed to be connected into the ship itself.

Dedede gawked as he recognized the robot, "I remember this robot, Escargoon made it for me awhile ago. I was going to use it to guard my Country Club, but seein' as how Kirby stamped out that idea I never had a use for this robot so I put it in storage! Mecha Kirby must have swiped it and placed it here and then…, he seems to have made some modifications to it!"

"Where did Mecha Kirby go?" Ribbon asked curiously.

"He's probably hiding somewhere nearby…," Tiff assumed.

The suddenly, the robotic Dedede powered up and came to life, "Robo Mecha Dedede online!" it announced in Dedede's voice.

"Ever since we came into these mountains it's just been one fight after another!" Tiff exclaimed.

"Stuff it girly, here it comes!" Dedede commanded.

The Robo Mecha Dedede aimed its laser cannon at the real Dedede who equipped his Plasma Saw and Platinum Mask. Dedede could not escape the lasers tracking and as it was about to fire Tiff transformed into Sage Tiff and jumped in front of Dedede. Once the laser fully charged itself, it fired at Tiff who used a Reflect Force to return it. The Robo Mecha Dedede was struck with its own laser causing quite a bit of damage. However, it quickly became apparent this was a failed effort as the mechanical monstrosity began a self repair program.

"Guys, forget attacking the Robo Mecha Dedede!" Ribbon warned. Ribbon scouted the area as the party dodged the Robo Mecha Dedede's attacks. "Hey, the things fixed in its position, it can't move, I wonder why Mecha Kirby did that…," she said to herself. Upon further inspection, Ribbon caught glimpse of a cluster of wire hoses attached to the robot's back. "Hey, I think this robot's being powered by the ship if we disconnect it it'll go dark!"

"Alright, all we need to do is attack its backside?" Tiff asked rhetorically.

Ribbon shouted to Kirby, "Kirby, attack the robot's backside while Tiff and Dedede distract its laser cannon!"

Kirby listened to Ribbon's strategy and waited for the laser to target Dedede, but instead it targeted Kirby. Tiff rushed to Kirby in order to protect him with a Reflect Force. As Tiff protected him, Dedede ran around the robot and used his Plasma Saw to cut one of the three large cables. The Robo Mecha Dedede reacted violently, as it opened its chest plate and a battery of rockets emerged blasting large portions of the room with multiple rockets.

None of Kirby's party members were seriously hurt in the aftermath save for a few shrapnel cuts. Tiff managed to heal the party before it began tracking Dedede with its laser. This time Kirby ran around the contraption and transformed into Buster Beam Kirby. Buster Beam Kirby crossed his staves and shot a cluster charge beam at the cables. The result destroyed two of the cables and damaged the largest one along with another. Once again the robot went into a frenzy of malfunctions. It began bombing the entire room and using a merry-go-round laser device in its belly to make it hard to stand on the floor. The laser device stayed active forcing Kirby and the others to constantly change their foothold every time a laser spun around to meet them. Finally, after dodging perilous attacks, the robot targeted Kirby again and Dedede hopped and flew as fast as he could to reach the backside. Just in the nick of time, Dedede ran his Plasma Saw through the last two cables like a hot knife through butter.

Suddenly, the Dedede robot began a ten second countdown timer as the entire Mekkai ship went dark. Everyone took cover as best they could as the timer hit zero. As the team braced for the explosion, they found that one never came as the robotic Dedede fell face first into the floor, now a smoking pile of junk. As the team regained their composure in the dark, Dedede shouted to Ribbon, "Wow fairy girl, it really did go dark when we destroyed that robot!"

"Oh no, I was wrong, Robo Mecha Dedede 'was' the power source, he wasn't being powered!" Ribbon said with worry.

Fortunately, the power came back on and the party could see the damage they had done. GIM made an announcement over the intercom, "Unfortunate development, Mecha Kirby fused that robot into our power generator we will have to run on back up after all."

"Sorry GIM," Ribbon said apologetically.

"Do not be, it could not be helped," GIM reassured.

Then without warning, Mecha Kirby flew down from the rafters in his UFO form. "Mecha Kirby!" said everyone simultaneously. Mecha Kirby wasted no time hovering over the Robo Mecha Dedede and retrieving something using his tractor beam. The object gleamed with a peridot color and was revealed to be a gemstone. "That's a Dream Stone!" Ribbon said with a shriek. Mecha Kirby took the Dream Stone and descended into a large hole left by Robo Mecha Dedede.

Kirby and his friends approached the hole and peered into it. Multiple decks had looked like they had been chewed through or melted and it led into a rocky cavern below. Suddenly, Kirby's attention was drawn to the intercom, "Attention Kirby and friends, please report back to the Control Bridge, I have managed to contact, Overseer Mecheye and she wants to speak with you!" GIM said sounding delighted.

"Well, let's see what she has to say…," Tiff suggested.

"But what do we do about Mecha Kirby?" Dedede asked with worry.

"Yeah, we can't leave the Dream Stone with him!" Ribbon added.

GIM sounded once more, "Do not worry, Overseer Mecheye has a solution that will solve this problem!"

Kirby and his party all gazed at each other wondering what they should do, "Alright, let's see her," Tiff said with a smile. With that, the party nodded in agreement and began making their way back to the Control Bridge.

*End of Chapter*


	29. Ch 28: The Motives of Mecha Kirby

Kirby: Right Back at Ya!

Odyssey of Dreams

By: ChronoWeapon

Chapter 28: The Motives of Mecha Kirby

*Mekkai Excavation Frigate Control Bridge*

Kirby and his entire party gathered in front of Supervisor GIM who finished patching through to its leader, Overseer Mecheye. A feminine computer voice echoed through the control room, "Greetings organics, I must apologize for our rude trespassing on your world. Our presence here has caused many problems that should not be plaguing this world."

Meta Knight stepped forward, "As I told GIM, you needn't apologize, accidents are accidents, they just happen. If we were ready for them, we wouldn't call them accidents."

"This is true…," Overseer Mecheye paused. "Hmm, we seem to have you in our data banks, you are Meta Knight a Star Warrior. We treated injuries you sustained while repelling Holy Nightmare's forces. I am happy to see you have made a full recovery!"

"Yes, well, you have been made aware that Holy Nightmare has been liquidated correct?" Meta Knight asked curiously.

"Yes, all the data GIM has collected has been transferred to me the moment I reestablished connection to the ship," Mecheye explained. "We also noticed that Dark Matter has begun to devour your world…, this is very unfortunate…"

"You needn't concern yourself with the Dark Matter, we are on a little journey to recover these artifacts," Meta Knight claimed as he showed off the Dream Stones.

"Yeah, there are eight in all and we have six!" Tiff said gleefully.

"Mecha Kirby is guarding one more in the mines below and the final one we need is at Rainbow Resort," Ribbon explained with determination. "If we collect all of them, their supernatural powers will help us rid Pop Star of Dark Matter's forces!"

Overseer Mecheye scanned the six Dream Stones in silence. Once her scan was complete she began speaking, "Warning, extremely powerful resource detected. Energy emitting ore, detected. Energy value can not be determined, my instruments are maxed out. Chemically, resource is beyond the laws of natural physics for the power it emits. Ore can only be classified as 'supernatural'."

"Wait, machines believe in supernatural things?" Waddle Dee asked astonished. "Isn't that 'illogical' to you?"

"Organics tend to misuse the term 'logical'," Mecheye claimed. "Organics base their 'logic' on their current level of knowledge and understanding as do we synthetics. However, synthetics do not hide evidence that points to the contrary as do organics. Organics love to gain control over other organics, so they lie and hide evidence to keep their 'world' from falling apart. Machine nature however, is different; we can not 'hide' something upon its discovery as this would lead to misinformation. Sometimes, our cameras and sensors back here on planet Mekkai catch glimpses of unnatural things that go beyond the barriers of natural laws. Organics call this 'Supernatural Events' and we adopted this term. So far, this file is very low on information and we are quite eager to study it."

"Huh, y'know I never thought of it that way…," Waddle Dee said as he pondered Mecheye's words out loud.

Adeleine seemed uneasy, "Um, you said you wanted to study supernatural things, I hope you don't mean you want to borrow the Dream Stones, we kinda need them at the moment," she said with unease.

"Your concern is considered," Mecheye began. "However, you claim that these ores' energies can repel the Dark Matter from this world. With the Dark Matter here, our own destruction is almost certain on this planet. If we were to interfere with your journey, we would ensure our own destruction, which is unacceptable. If we were to assist you however, this would benefit us both. You claim the one called Mecha Kirby is currently guarding one and you would be correct, I can sense him down below."

"Which reminds me," Meta Knight said worriedly. "Why did you order Kirby's party back here instead of simply telling them to enter the mines from their current location?"

Overseer Mecheye made a long pause, and then she broke the silence, "I have a favor to ask of you…"

"What do you need?" Meta Knight said cautiously.

"I beg that you do not destroy Mecha Kirby…," Mecheye pleaded.

Kirby's entire party stood mouth agape as they gasped in shock, "But why, he's an enormous hazard!" Tiff claimed with frustration.

"Please, you must listen I ask that you review my inquiry," Mecheye begged further.

"Well, we're listening," Meta Knight said sternly.

"Mecha Kirby is a confused Mekkai construct, a Mekkai platform gone AWOL," Mecheye started. "You fought his first two incarnations in Cappy Town as mindless mechanisms, but the third, known simply to you as Mecha Kirby was built from our technology. However, he was not properly constructed or programmed. From his first defeat at the hands of you Kirby he has become confused, greatly frustrated and most of all lonely. When he reconstructed himself with the parts of his clunky predecessors he evolved into Alpha Mecha Kirby and here he created an illusion that he is the true Kirby. This confusion is because of the organic material of the latter that has been fused into his positronic brain. When Mecha Kirby ravaged Cappy Town it was out of a malfunction brought on by anxiety and sorrow."

"Anxiety and sorrow?" Ribbon said astonished.

"Yes, because of the DNA from the original Kirby, his computer brain is being fed information that makes him believe he 'is' the real Kirby and something bad has happened to him. The command to destroy the organic Kirby enforces this belief making him confused. A violently weak power source makes him anxious; if it fails he will essentially die. Finally, he believes the organic Kirby has 'stolen' his friends and he is unable to recover them in his current state."

"So he believes he's the real Kirby huh?" Meta Knight said deep in thought. "Why did this have to turn into a much deeper battle? He couldn't have just been evil like Marx, then we could simply destroy him and that would be the end of it."

Dedede stammered, "Great, now I feel worse than ever, I think I'll cut Escargoon's pay as soon as this is over! No more robots, he's too stupid to make'em properly!"

"Essentially, Mecha Kirby's sensors picked up the Dream Stone signals and since he has been spying on you from the start. He came to the conclusion that the Dream Stones are the solution to his dilemmas," Mecheye explained.

"So now we know exactly why he wants them," Ribbon said glumly.

"When you encountered him in here, he had evolved into what he calls, Sigma Mecha Kirby and indeed his powers are great, but the original Kirby is stronger. Especially when you are with your friends," Mecheye explained.

"Mecha Kirby's all alone, huh, but how does that tie into the Cyborgs we met here?" Tiff asked worriedly.

"Mecha Kirby was hurt that his 'friends' sided with the 'fake' so he literally made his own friends," Mecheye claimed.

"So he took the phrase, 'making friends' to heart?" Meta Knight asked rhetorically. "So those other Cyborgs were 'practice' in making his friends, then?"

"Essentially, yes, when he used the computer virus to disable our systems, it corrupted our Organic Reconstruction Program," Mecheye continued. "So the Cyborgs were crude and functioned weakly. Mecha Kirby created them not out of horror, but severe loneliness. He made his cybernetic friends in the likeness of the original Kirby's friends to make himself feel better. To fill a void if you will. If you would like evidence I will provide it at this time."

Overseer Mecheye posted four pictures on holographic monitors they were taken in the Machine shop. The first was of the Cyber Waddle Dee with the blue makeshift do-rag that King Dedede fought; another was of the Cyborg Ebbrian Girl that resembled Tiff; another was of Bella the fairy and finally the last was of the Robo Mecha Dedede in the Reactor Core. "Why are those Cyborgs made in our likeness?" Waddle Dee asked worriedly.

"He believed he could replace you and as you can see by this video clip he was desperate to rescue them when he lost to you in the Machine Shop," Mecheye said as she played a video surveillance clip of Mecha Kirby attempting in a panicked manner to save his Cyborg allies as they were placed in the containment tanks.

"So this is the cause for his behavior?" Ribbon asked perplexed. "Sheer loneliness and isolation?"

"Yes, this is why Mecha Kirby has been making so many mistakes, he is confused, disoriented and outright frustrated, this is why I beg you not to destroy him I can repair him."

"You can…, repair him?" Tiff asked curiously.

"I have Mecha Kirby's entire design and neural net operations analyzed and I have created a program that can shut him down temporarily. He will not come to me on his own, but if you retrieve him I can repair him. As Refurbished Mecha Kirby he will not harm anyone again," Mecheye claimed.

"So what is this refurbishing process?" Meta Knight asked curiously.

"It is a form of 'redemption' for machines," Mecheye stated. "I will install a proper power source into him, remove the organic compound, and reprogram him."

Meta Knight thought for a moment, "Why do you care whether or not this machine continues to function? What does he mean to you?"

Tiff thought in between the pause and then spoke up before the Overseer could respond, "I get it, it's because she loves him. Like a child, Mecha Kirby's like a child to her. A lost and frightened child, isn't that right, Mecheye? You're like the mother of machines and you want your child to come back to you."

Overseer Mecheye paused for a moment, "Yes, he is my child," she said. "I can not undo the actions he has committed since his creation, but I can save him, and prevent him from harming anyone else. I love him despite his actions, just like a mother…, to her child…"

"Alright, how do we subdue him?" Meta Knight asked willingly.

"Unfortunately, I don't have the hardware to carry this program, unless…, unless you, Supervisor GIM take the program and assist Kirby's party in the mines," Mecheye said reluctantly.

GIM responded accordingly, "Yes Overseer, I will assist Kirby and retrieve Mecha Kirby for you."

"Thank you GIM," Mecheye praised with thanks. "However, there are multiple hazards you must be wary of while in the mines. The radiation has irradiated the mines which have spawned toxic pools that you must avoid. GIM has the map that can guide you through the less lethal areas. The second…, is much worse. Apparently, you miscalculated GIM…"

GIM seemed confused, "I'm sorry? What…, a miscalculation?"

"The hostile insects, the Antlyons, from our earlier encounter have not been exterminated," Mecheye warned. "They have simply become irradiated themselves; the radiated waste has stuck to their exoskeletons."

GIM sulked, "I… thought I had the numbers correct…, but I made an error… I thought I had enough data…"

"Don't beat yourself up GIM, we all make mistakes, or errors in your case, let's just get down there and get the Dream Stone and Mecha Kirby," Meta Knight urged.

"Yeah, we can figure out our little bug problem later!" Tiff claimed reassuringly.

"Hey, these bugs slaughtered a whole bunch of my people," Waddle Dee said angrily. "I'd be happy to destroy a few of them!"

"Kirby, who are you going to take with you?" Ribbon asked sweetly.

In the end, Kirby chose Waddle Dee and Meta Knight to assist him in the mines. Meta Knight chuckled, "I'm in the mood to test my speed, come…"

"I will avenge my fallen brothers and show the Venture Coalition the major mistake they made by bringing those nasty bugs here!" Waddle Dee said taking a stand.

Ribbon approached GIM, who was lost in thought, "We're ready when you are GIM!"

GIM broke his daydream, "Sorry, I was downloading Mecheye's program, but I am finished now. We can go, but I want Kirby to have this, it will come in handy…" he said as he handed Kirby an extra Yo-yo.

Kirby happily inhaled the Yo-yo and he began to transform. When his transformation was complete he wore blue baseball cap that was turned backwards, "This isn't just any Yo-yo!" he announced with a snide comment as he used the Yo-yo.

"If you want another, feel free to ask me I have many!" GIM claimed. "Well, shall we proceed?"

With everything set, Kirby's party headed towards the mines, hoping they could handle what awaited them.

*Reactor Core*

Kirby's party peered into the hole that Robo Mecha Dedede left behind and seen nothing but darkness below. Meta Knight extended his wings, "Come, and let us get this underway!"

Waddle Dee equipped his Mining gear, "For the miners that lost their lives here! I will avenge you!"

"Safeties disabled, battle mode engaged!" GIM announced.

"Poyo!" Kirby said cheerfully as he jumped into the hole with Ribbon behind him holding on to his shoulders.

*Yogurt Yard Abandoned Mines*

As the party landed in the dark tunnel, they absorbed their surroundings, waiting for an attack or other event to occur. GIM began transmitting data, "Calculating safest route to Dream Stone…, calculating complete. The mines are not safe, but the Yogurt Yard Shrine has the least hazards. Let us proceed with caution!"

Kirby's party proceeded through tunnels, avoiding any toxic pools they came across and unstable rock formations. Finally, the insects they were warned of came into view. Waddle Dee reacted with astonishment, "These Antlyons look like a cross between a Praying Mantis and a Tarantula!"

"Or a primitive relative of Bugzzy…," Meta Knight claimed.

"I think they heard us…," Ribbon said nervously.

Then suddenly, the Antlyons turned their attention to Kirby's group and without warning they rushed the party, eager to devour them. Kirby's party and the Antlyons clashed with great ferocity. Yo-yo Kirby and GIM used their Yo-yo's with near perfection as they performed powerful tricks and bone breaking break dancing-like moves. Waddle Dee used his pick ax to send waves of energy that erupted from the fissures he created to cut the crowd down to size. Meta Knight cut through the Antlyons' hard as rock and irradiated exoskeletons with supersonic slashes.

Finally, the party exterminated the congregated group of bugs, "Enemy neutralized!" GIM announced.

"Let's keep moving before more come along!" Waddle Dee urged nervously.

"These Antlyons are tougher than I expected…, I like a challenge," Meta Knight claimed with a chuckle.

Kirby and his friends continued their path until finding a cave-in and another path. GIM alerted Kirby's party, "Attention, the current path leads deeper into the mines, but this cave in is a damaged wall leading to the Yogurt Yard Shrine Foyer. This wall can be opened with a strong explosive; my Kinetic Mining Laser can also open this if you lack explosives."

"I got this!" Waddle Dee claimed as he armed the wall with multiple remote mines. Once the party was clear, Waddle Dee set off his bombs. The resulting explosion opened a makeshift door to the Yogurt Yard Shrine, just as GIM calculated.

*Yogurt Yard Shrine*

"I can't believe that worked!" Waddle Dee said with relief. "I was worried it might cause a cave-in!"

"Me too, that could have ended worse!" Ribbon giggled.

"Just be glad we have GIM with us…, he made the proper calculations," Meta Knight said with a chuckle.

As the party entered the shrine, they looked over the architecture. The shrine was carved from the caverns itself, and the main door that led to the surface was blocked by a cave-in. Quartz crystals lined the walls of the shrine along with bioluminescent mushrooms. "Attention, Yogurt Yard Shrine was rediscovered by Mekkai mining teams, much of these ruins are destroyed by cave-ins and collapses. Proceed with caution, Antlyons and toxic pools are present within the shrine!"

Kirby's party took GIM's words to heart as they started up the large stairway. As Kirby's party came to the door, they noticed the entrance had no normal door to speak of. Instead an electronic device with a small control box wired to a laser grid blocked the path. "I take it this is a Mekkai invention?" Ribbon deduced.

"This is a Laser Deterrent Gate, do not touch," GIM warned. "We installed them to prevent the Antlyons from proliferating throughout the shrine. It can be disabled with a single code…; oops… it seems Mecha Kirby has changed the coding. No matter, I will do it the manual way," he finished. GIM took a small control switch our of his hat and began to adjust the knob as it made a strange beeping noise that intensified as he turned it. Then suddenly, GIM hit a sweet spot as the control panel shorted out and exploded. The laser gate went dead, opening the path. "Laser Deterrent Gate disabled, let us proceed," GIM urged.

"That was cool!" Ribbon chimed.

Kirby's party proceeded into the next room and found it to be a hallway that stretched to the right and the left with another Laser Deterrent Gate set in front of them. GIM approached the gate and disabled it allowing the party into the next room. This room was quite large and Kirby's party was stationed on a cliff overlooking a black deep pit below. The pit had pillars of crystal that led to another cliff with a large red mechanical door. "The Dream Stone is in the room ahead of us my sensors indicate that Mecha Kirby is also in there," GIM announced.

"Well what are we waiting for, a holiday? Let's go get him!" Waddle Dee expressed eagerly.

Kirby and his party scaled the crystal spires and arrived at the door only to find it was sealed shut. The door was outfitted with incredible mechanical locks, featuring gears and strong bars. "This door can not be opened at this time; the power to it is shut down. We must go to the room in this shrine that has our generator installed," GIM notified. "It should be in the west wing of this shrine."

Kirby's party returned to the hallway they had left and traversed the hallway and found a metal gate. Unlike the others, this was an ordinary steel gate with bars that crisscrossed making small square holes to see through. GIM took the bottom of the gate and lifted it up, allowing access.

This room was a long hallway that had multiple entrances into other rooms, but unfortunately most of these rooms were destroyed by way of collapse. Then suddenly, the room began to shake as Antlyons began digging their way into the room. The battle began quickly and fiercely, the Antlyons proved to be a very powerful species. Finally, after multiple waves of them were defeated they suddenly stopped showing up. "Whoever said there's no strength in numbers has never fought these things!" Waddle Dee said exhausted.

"These bugs have no concern for self preservation…, they just keep attacking and attacking," Meta Knight said getting a little winded.

"Enemy neutralized, room secured!" GIM announced. Kirby and his party searched the large hallway and the rooms that were opened. Kirby managed to find a Limestone Tablet with an ancient writing on it that was stuffed into a small room, although he was unable to decipher it, he stored it away to give to someone who could. At the end of the hallway, a small staircase led to a higher platform with two gates one to the north and one to the west. Kirby's party entered the north gate.

"This is bad, the room must have collapsed!" said Ribbon in shock. The entire room was filled to the ceiling with boulders.

"The generator is behind this rubble, the room is cut into two sections, we will have to locate an alternate route," GIM stated.

"Can't we just use the Citrine Sandstone to move the rubble?" Waddle Dee asked hopefully.

"Possibly," Meta Knight said as he took the Citrine Sandstone and made a wish. The rubble was completely cleared but just as soon as it was the room simply collapsed again.

"I guess the Citrine Sandstone is a little trickier to use than we thought, huh?" Waddle Dee said with disappointment.

Kirby's party retreated from the room and entered the west room; luckily, this room was void of collapse. This room was full of mining tools that were recently left by the Mekkai. "Maybe we can find an alternate path in this room?" Ribbon asked curiously.

"We have not fully excavated this shrine so there may be many rooms that are not accessible we are still unsure at this time," GIM claimed while surveying the room.

Suddenly, another tremor rocked the room and a wall was destroyed to reveal a large shiny brass digging robot. The robot floated with small helicopters on it top section. It had two extending arms with rock grinders attached and a rock cutting saw on the front of its main body. Exhaust pipes lined its back and it had on big eye on its hood.

"Hey, I know this robot, it's Heavy Mole!" Meta Knight said astonished.

"Heavy Mole, a digging type robot," GIM stated. "Heavy Mole is a mechanical being predating current Mekkai platforms. It was constructed by Holy Nightmare and was salvaged and was reactivated by us upon it being located."

"Who dares trample these sacred grounds?" Heavy Mole bellowed.

"That's weird Heavy Mole was made to dig tunnels for Nightmare's forces, why's it taken a liking to this temple?" Meta Knight said confused.

"Hey, GIM can you talk to it?" Ribbon asked hopefully.

"Not to worry, I will attempt to communicate with Heavy Mole," GIM stated as he switched his language to binary. After a couple of minutes GIM switched his language back to the common tongue, "I got it to stand down and let us through we did not manage to fully reprogram him yet, but he is upset about the insects and radiation. I told him we are here to rectify that situation."

"Did he say anything else?" Waddle Dee asked curiously.

"Yes, he said he will dig another entrance to the room with our generator," GIM informed.

"That's great!" Ribbon and Waddle Dee said together.

As Heavy Mole retreated into the mines and a digging noise could be heard that was accompanied by large tremors. Kirby and his party followed Heavy Mole into the tunnel it made and on the way Kirby found a mysterious rare ore and remembered the snail in Muckshell Village that was daydreaming about it. He tucked the ore away and continued to follow Heavy Mole. At the end of the tunnel, Kirby and his friends entered the room with a large generator. Heavy Mole seemed exhausted and took a rest on the ground beside the generator.

"Ah, good, the generator is still intact," GIM said with relief as he flipped the switch. The generator came to life and powered the machinery that it was hooked into. Heavy Mole attached itself to the generator as well.

Heavy Mole went completely docile, "Replenishing energy supply…," it whirred.

"Will the door open now?" Waddle Dee asked hopefully.

"Unfortunately, a small control room is stationed in the east side of this shrine. A switch must be flipped to open the door," GIM stated.

"Well, let's get moving then!" Waddle Dee said strongly. As they left Kirby waved goodbye to Heavy Mole, who attempted to 'wave' back by moving one of his grinders.

Kirby and his friends headed back to the hallway near the foyer, but to their disappointment another door was sealed shut as it became apparent that it was broken and jammed on purpose. "This is very bad, we must find an alternate route into this room," GIM stated.

"Not another hold up…," Ribbon whined.

"I'm starting to understand how Samus Aran feels…," Meta Knight claimed strangely, getting a strange reaction from his allies.

"Maybe if we go back to the mines we can find another route, like a weakened wall or something!" Waddle Dee suggested.

"Warning, going into he mines is hazardous, extreme caution must be exercised!" GIM warned.

Kirby and his friends retreated once more and returned to the foyer and entered the mines. As they traversed the mines GIM rerouted his GPS. "Please follow me and please be careful!" GIM warned again. As Kirby trekked through the mines they fought many of the natural creatures that lived here as well as the Antlyons and Cyborgs that entered the mines. Kirby inhaled a Metalun, a large rough shaped metal creature and transformed. Kirby's body gained a rough metal appearance and was really slow moving but invulnerable to weaker entities than him. "Must be careful, might break stuff. It's not perfect OK?" Kirby said cautiously. Kirby then stored away the ability as it made him walk to slow.

Kirby's party trekked through the perilous mines until they finally came across a tunnel with a weak wall. Waddle Dee bombed the wall and they entered a small room. This room was in fact part of the shrine but it was filled with treasure. In the treasure trove, Kirby found a Shell Whistle. After storing it away, Kirby found a scythe on a pedestal. As Kirby went to retrieve the rare looking yet crudely dark weapon, he was comically swatted by Meta Knight with an oversized flyswatter. Kirby wriggled underneath the swatter as Meta Knight scolded him, "I told you before Kirby, you can't yet wield a weapon like this," he claimed. "Especially this weapon…"

"Why, what's so special about this weapon?" Waddle Dee asked curiously.

"It's a 'Fear' type weapon and it was wielded by those who liked to instill fear," Meta Knight explained. This particular weapon was given to Reaper Knights who derived their style of Knighthood from that of a common scarecrow. This weapon is called, The Harvestmoon Scythe. It's quite the antique and just like the cleaver I found in Mt. Veluvius, Fear type weapons are highly illegal and ordered to be destroyed upon being found. Since we found it here, I can't just leave it here to risk it falling into lesser hands," he said taking the weapon. The scythe emitted a dark aura that Meta Knight was able to subdue and force into submission. "That's better, now the weapon is under my control, shall we move on?"

Kirby and his friends searched the room further and found another weak wall that was opposite to the one they entered from. Waddle Dee blew it down and they found themselves in the room they could not enter before, due to the jammed door. This room mirrored the room from the west wing and just like before Antlyons filled the room. However, Cyborgs also accompanied them this time.

After grueling waves of Cyborgs and Antlyons the party found they were victorious. Kirby searched the room and found a piece of petrified Shiny Bamboo and the Shaman's Book of N'or Volume 5. With nothing left in this room, Kirby and his friends moved up to the north where there was only one gate. Kirby opened the gate hoping they would not have to find another way around.

This room contained the control room just as GIM had told along with more mining equipment and even some smelting equipment. Kirby and his friends found the machinery to be working and they entered the control room. GIM flipped a switch and it made the sound of a door opening somewhere.

Kirby and his friends trekked all the way back to the once sealed door and found it to be opened. Making sure they were prepared, Kirby and his party entered the room.

The room was very large and the Dream Fountain sat proudly at the back of the room with stalactites hanging over head. Suddenly, Mecha Kirby jumped from the fountain waters and glared at Kirby. "There he is, let's get him and then the Dream Stone!" Ribbon commanded.

"Please provide a distraction, I will handle the rest," GIM requested.

Mecha Kirby jumped down and rushed Kirby who surprised him by transforming into Metal Kirby. No matter how much or how hard Mecha Kirby attacked, Metal Kirby shrugged off the blows with nothing but sparks. Acting quickly, GIM dashed quickly behind Mecha Kirby and placed a small beacon on him. Suddenly, Mecha Kirby began to sputter and shake violently until finally, he shut down. "Mecha Kirby is down, but I must stay within range of this beacon. I will stay out of the way while you gather the Dream Stone," GIM informed. GIM then drug Mecha Kirby near the door and waited patiently for Kirby and his friends.

Ribbon flew up to the Dream Stone, "Ahem, we want to challenge the guardian!"

A mechanical voice responded, "Very well, challenge for the Pyrite Peridot confirmed. Commencing battle mode…"

After accepting the challenge the room suffered from a large quake until a hole opened in the ceiling. From that hole a massive machine dropped down and resembled Heavy Mole. With its resemblance to Heavy Mole, it had other additions, such as heavy tank treads, tunnel grinding wheels that completely guarded its right and left sides and one at its front. It also had heavier armor, larger exhaust pipes and four large tower-like structures at each of the corners on its body. Like Heavy Mole it had a single eye that glared at Kirby. It glared at Kirby until finally introducing itself, "Kaiser Mole online!" it bellowed.

"Kaiser Mole, why is this nightmarish machine a Dream Stone Guardian?" Meta Knight pondered. "This is the strongest model of the Heavy Moles used by Nightmare; he sunk cities with this beast!"

Kaiser Mole started the battle by heading straight for Kirby. It crashed into Kirby picking him up like he was nothing but a small rock and flung him into the cave walls making him dizzy.

"Where do I strike it?" Waddle Dee quivered. "It's armored everywhere!"

"Waddle Dee, Kaiser Mole has a very specific weakness, but to expose it, we need to disable the four pillars at each corner of its body!" Meta Knight claimed.

"Alright, I got ya!" Waddle Dee said as he rushed Kaiser Mole and climbed it to the top. Setting foot on top of Kaiser Mole, Waddle Dee sunk his drill into the right front pillar. Waddle Dee's drill sunk into it like a hot knife through butter. He then ducked under his helmet to avoid damage from the following explosion.

"My turn!" Meta Knight shouted as he brandished his new weapon the Harvestmoon Scythe. Meta Knight flew up to meet the left front pillar and he slashed with the scythe with supersonic speed. Although unlike his sword Galaxia, the Harvestmoon Scythe projected forth a shadow of Meta Knight the penetrated objects and attacked along with him, mimicking his movements. These oozing shadows hit the left rear pillar and after multiple slashes, both pillars exploded. "And that's why this weapon is to be feared! Unfortunately, since you're a machine you won't suffer from the full effects of this weapon!" Meta Knight stated strongly.

Kirby transformed into Yo-yo Kirby and attacked the right rear pillar with a Gazer Spiral, which lets him plant his Yo-yo on the ground and using a spin kick, he was so fast propelled him up in the air. At the height of the spiral, Kirby threw a nasty kick that destroyed the pillar.

Confused, Kaiser Mole stopped moving as it muttered illegible words. On its back, a door opened revealing a heart shaped power core and its insides. Kirby rushed behind Kaiser Mole and exchanged his Yo-yo for his Heavy Laser ability and gaining assistance from Meta Knight and Waddle Dee, the party bombarded the heart shaped power core. After Kaiser Mole had enough, the door closed and it regained its senses. "Kaiser Mole, changing battle tactics!"

Kaiser Mole then performed a self repair on its pillars which healed completely. After this, Kaiser Mole was now significantly faster and far more aggressive than before. New additions were added to its arsenal, which included turret lasers and the pillars from before were now randomly electrified with tethers of electricity linked between two at a time.

Kirby's party had a hard time trying to find a way onto the machine so they could attack. Suddenly, Waddle Dee jumped, "I found an opening!" he said confidently.

"No, Waddle Dee!" Meta Knight shouted.

As Waddle Dee attempted to make contact with his drill the pillar electrified itself, shocking Waddle Dee with a nasty jolt. Waddle Dee was then consecutively thrown into the electrical tethers as if he were caught in a wrestling ring. Then after he finally fell off, the grinding wheel extended and caught Waddle Dee in mid fall, slamming him into the hard granite wall, knocking him unconscious.

"Waddle Dee!" Ribbon screamed in fear. Acting quickly, Ribbon switched Waddle Dee for King Dedede.

As Dedede appeared he could not help himself, "Hey, nobody can bully Waddle Dee's except for me…," Dedede said smugly, then quickly remembered General Dee and Admiral Doo and his smugness vanished, replaced by unease. "And the General…and the Admiral…, ahem, anyway, let's just get this over with!" he said as he placed his Iron Mask on face and equipped his giant Mechanical Hammer.

As Kirby's party regrouped, Ribbon glared at Kaiser Mole, "We are so close, I can't slip this up now, I'll make it up to Waddle Dee, no, to all of you…, for all of this…, the pain you feel on this quest will not be in vain!"

*End of Chapter*


	30. Ch 29: Escape From Yogurt Yard!

Kirby: Right Back at Ya!

Odyssey of Dreams

By: ChronoWeapon

Chapter 29: Escape from Yogurt Yard!

As Kirby's party regrouped, Ribbon glared at Kaiser Mole, "We are so close, I can't slip this up now, I'll make it up to Waddle Dee, no, to all of you…, for all of this…, the pain you feel on this quest will not be in vain!"

Dedede taunted Kaiser Mole, shaking his rear hoping he would gain the attention of the maniacal machine. "Hey, over here, wohoo, I'm a big, slow and squishy target!" he continued.

Dedede's taunt proved to be successful as Kaiser Mole took the bait gloriously. As Kaiser Mole barreled towards Dedede, the king performed his Super Dedede Jump once the machine came within range. Dedede landed with a loud 'thud' right at the center of Kaiser Mole's body and before it could shock Dedede, Dedede performed a super quick tornado spin with his hammer. Dedede spun so quickly, his mechanical hammer unleashed electrical energy and he had enough reach to completely destroy all four pillars on Kaiser Mole's back. After Dedede's attack ended, he flipped his mask up onto his forehead and tried to regain his composure from the sheer dizziness. While Dedede stammered atop Kaiser Mole, Kaiser Mole sputtered and glitched as it spoke in illegible noises as its back door flipped back open.

Kirby switched out his Heavy Laser ability for his Buster Beam ability. Kirby and Meta Knight unleashed a barrage of powerful charged beam shots and scythe wielding shadows into Kaiser Mole's backside. Without Dedede though, the party caused less collective damage and Kaiser Mole closed its door and threw Dedede off. He landed into the hard stone floor.

Dedede regained his composure flipped his mask back down and Kaiser Mole turned to face the party again. As expected, Kaiser Mole changed its attack pattern again and regenerated its power pillars. Kaiser Mole gained more weapons at its side that were laser based and its speed moved up another gear.

Kaiser Mole continued its assault and it quickly showed the party that it was not playing around. The party had trouble avoiding its charges while trying to find a way to mount the machine for a counterattack. Kirby's party had a hard time avoiding the mining lasers, but finally Kirby mounted Kaiser Mole and switched his Buster Beam ability for his Megavolt ability. Kirby unleashed a field that enveloped the first two pillars and bolts of lightning struck both pillars that were emitted from Kirby's body without him even looking at the pillars. Then suddenly, the pillars exploded just as Kaiser Mole was able to eject Kirby from his back with a spring loaded panel. As Kirby recovered, Kaiser Mole did not seem to be discouraged from its damage and pummeled Kirby's party with its harsh kinetic mining lasers.

Meta Knight and Dedede soon found themselves in the direct path of Kaiser Mole's charge. With a grin on their faces, Dedede and Meta Knight split up, going in opposite directions. This caused Kaiser Mole to slam into the cavern walls allowing rocks to fall on top of it. The rubble that fell from the ceiling above smashed Kaiser Mole's left rear power pillar and the mining lasers mounted on its sides.

"Just a little more!" Meta Knight announced strongly. Meta Knight seized the moment and attacked with his scythe. Before Kaiser Mole could recover the final pillar was cut down to size.

Once Kaiser Mole became vulnerable again Kirby's entire party unleashed their respective attacks. "This should be it!" Ribbon claimed strongly, until Kaiser Mole closed its hatch. "What, how resilient is this machine?!" Ribbon said with a gasp.

Kaiser Mole began to repair itself again and shift to its fourth gear. This time, the lasers came back with more armor and extended attachments; the electrical barrier that surrounded the power pillars was now replaced by an individual force field for each pillar.

Kaiser Mole now began to attack the party with greater speed and accuracy than before and Kirby's party was feeling the heat rather quickly. "I need to do something before they all get knocked out of this fight!" Ribbon said in awe.

Then suddenly, Adeleine contacted Ribbon telepathically, "Ribbon, are you getting me? I have an idea on how to slow that robot down but you'll have to switch me!"

"Okay, I hear you loud and clear, but who should I switch?" Ribbon thought quizzically. As she gazed over each of Kirby's friends she stared down Meta Knight, who had been in the fight from the start. "Meta Knight!" she contacted. Meta Knight perked up, "You've been fighting since we've been down here would you switch with Adeleine? She says she has a plan!"

"I already know what you have planned!" Meta Knight guessed. "And it's a very high risk maneuver. I just hope the result is better than this is now! Fine, go with your plan, but place me back in the fight when it is done!"

Ribbon cast her spell and Meta Knight was swapped for Adeleine who found herself in quite a battle. "Stand back guys, I just hope this will work!" Adeleine announced with determination. Adeleine reached into her bag as Kaiser Mole approached. She pulled from it her magical paint brush and gave it a twirl before raising it into the air. "Paint Attack!" she shouted. Her body lifted into the air and an eruption of multicolor paints enveloped the room. When it had ended the room grew dark again and Kaiser Mole was covered in red paint.

Kaiser Mole became confused, "Warning, sensors compromised!" it whirred.

"Yes, it worked, now it can't find- huh?" Adeleine said dumbfounded as Kaiser Mole continued on its path directly toward her. Adeleine had no time to retreat as Kaiser Mole barreled down on her.

Kirby, with unparalleled bravery, leaped in front of Adeleine and transformed back into Metal Kirby. As Kaiser Mole collided with Metal Kirby, Metal Kirby also collided with Adeleine and they were both dragged and pushed into the cavern walls. Ribbon screamed in horror, "Guys, oh no!"

Sparks flew from Kaiser Mole's digging plate as it tried to grind down Metal Kirby's hard metal body. Kaiser Mole's plate slowed down as it backed up. Kirby stood in front of a badly injured Adeleine who was half buried in small rocks and soil. Kirby's metal power had been extinguished and his normal pink skin had been scuffed in certain places as if he had fallen from a bicycle. Luckily, Metal Kirby's defenses had ruined Kaiser Mole's digging plate. "Thank you…, Kirby…, but I'm outta this one…, sorry… I should've been…, more cautious…," Adeleine said weakly.

Holding back tears of terror, Ribbon cast her swapping spell again, and switched Adeleine for Meta Knight. "I told that girl that was a risky maneuver!" he said with frustration.

As Kirby's party regrouped they quickly took notice that Kaiser Mole was moving around erratically, unable to find its target. However, this also proved to be just as haphazard as before. Only now, Kaiser Mole was attacking erratically with lasers and driving around in random directions.

Meta Knight spoke in a whisper to Dedede and Kirby, "I think I have a plan, but it will require ranged attacks. Kaiser Mole was noted for its speed and endurance and we managed to push it all the way to its fourth gear, it should have one more before its transmission is shot. All right, everyone use a ranged attack and aim for the tracks, it will slow it down so we can get to those power pillars."

"All right, let's do this!" Dedede said strongly as he exchanged his Iron Mask for his Gold Mask which gave him his Blatzy Cannon. Kirby brought forth his Buster Beam ability and Meta Knight stuck with his current weapon.

Kirby and his friends attacked as they bobbed and weaved to avoid the rather erratic behavior of Kaiser Mole and planted carefully planned attacks to its treads. Eventually, after consecutive hits the treads gave out and Kaiser Mole slowed down to a crawl. The force fields that protected the power pillars also dissipated. Kirby's entire party mauled Kaiser Mole's power pillars destroying one after the other and finally opening its back one more time. Kirby and his friends continued their relentless assault until the door slammed shut. Kaiser Mole was in very bad shape, even though its recovery program had come and gone after the assault, it still resembled a demolition derby vehicle.

Kaiser Mole sputtered and churned about as it switched to its fifth and final gear and just as it had readied itself a Dark Matter Hunter entered the cavern and attacked Kaiser Mole, possessing the machine. As it attacked, it was fast, very fast, and the weapons fired erratically causing considerable damage to both the cavern and Kirby and his friends. "It's too fast, we can't even target it's treads to break them again, the Dark Matter is trying to bury us!" Meta Knight claimed frustrated. Then, Meta Knight recalled the event earlier in the fight when Kaiser Mole hit the cave walls causing rocks to fall on it. "Kirby, get it to smash into the walls, the cave will collapse in on it!" he said loudly.

Kirby and his party changed their strategy and made noises to lure Kaiser Mole into the walls of the cavern. As the battle raged, Meta Knight's strategy worked as three of the pillars were destroyed by falling stones.

"Hey, over here, big squishy target remember?" Dedede teased with a grin. As Kaiser Mole barreled towards Dedede, he was about to dodge when Dedede stubbed his foot on a rock he did not see. As Dedede picked himself up from the ground he found that it was too late to dodge and Kaiser Mole's grinding plate pinned Dedede to the wall. Everyone watched with horror as Dedede's painful screams emanated from behind the grinding plate. Then miraculously, the plate stopped spinning and Dedede's voice came from between the wall and the plate, "Kirby, Meta Knight…, ATTACK NOW…, WHILE I HAVE IT STOPPED!"

"Come Kirby, we will waste no more time!" Meta Knight said assertively. Kirby agreed as both he and Meta Knight viciously attacked the final power pillar, destroying it. This time the door on Kaiser Mole's backside simply fell off its hinges. Meta Knight and Kirby attacked as fast as they could to get Kaiser Mole off of Dedede and finally, success. As Kaiser Mole began to explode Dedede used the last of his strength to toss Kaiser Mole into a flip. As Kaiser Mole landed it made one final explosion tossing parts everywhere. The Dark Matter Hunter left dazed and confused.

A strange pristine gear dropped before Kirby. He scooped up Kaiser Mole's Gear and Kaiser Mole's voice echoed in his head, "Switching gears can change the course of any situation, just make sure it's to your favor." Kirby then handed it to Meta Knight.

As Meta Knight took Kaiser Mole's Gear, his movement speed increased and he was enshrouded in light smog.

Dedede collapsed on the ground his body scraped and bruised, "We did it…, only one left…!"

Ribbon cheered with excitement as she approached the fountain. Kaiser Mole's voice came from thin air, "Congratulations, victory is yours. As the application dictates, the Dream Stone the Pyrite Peridot is also now yours to do as you see fit."

"Yeah, only one more Dream Stone to go!" Ribbon cheered as she took the glowing greenish jagged Dream Stone from the Dream Fountain's pedestal.

"Hate to break up the party, Ribbon, but could you swap the King for Tiff, the King is out like a bad light bulb," Meta Knight warned.

"Oh right, sorry Dedede!" Ribbon said blushing as she cast her teleport spell.

As Tiff appeared she approached the party, "Well now, I feel left out, I didn't even get to take a shot at him!" she said angrily.

Meta Knight responded with a light chuckle, "Is that how you thank someone who just saved you a lot of grief?"

"Huh?" gasped Tiff.

"Kaiser Mole has some attacks that it only uses to attack healers, Tiff," Meta Knight explained thoroughly. "Plus, Kaiser Mole is strong enough to take most of us down with little effort, there was little your healing abilities could have done to change that."

"But I have some other attacks too you know!" she said frustrated.

"Yes, but your attacks aren't as hard hitting as Kirby or the King's," Meta Knight continued. "I'm sorry Tiff, but sometimes your enemy can limit your strategies, that's why were all in this together and not just Kirby."

Tiff still seemed rather down despite understanding Meta Knight's reasoning. As she lifted her spirits, GIM approached with Mecha Kirby strapped to his back, "Congratulations, all objectives achieved, we may now return to the surface!" he praised. Just as GIM had finished his sentence, the cavern walls began to crumble. The pathway that leads out collapsed, and now sealed Kirby and his friends in the room. "Warning, seismic activity increasing at an alarming rate…" GIM started. "Checking for probable causes…, warning; Antlyon hive has been agitated by the battle against Kaiser Mole. Antlyons moving on our position and will be here within 27.3 seconds!"

"Crud, how do we get out of here anyway?!" Tiff asked as she became anxious.

Then suddenly, Biggolem's voice came from thin air, "Y'know, I'm still quite surprised at you people, you have the Citrine Sandstone, which you could make a simple wish to carve a pathway out of here or even get through the shrines earlier collapses, and yet you insist on doing things the hard way, by finding another way around. Here let me spell it out for you…, the… Citrine… Sandstone… can… move… rocks!"

"We DID try that Biggolem, it just collapses again!" Ribbon stated.

Biggolem sighed, "Try using your imagination and changing your wording around!"

The party blushed at their embarrassment, "Oh, well crud, I guess we could try again…," Ribbon said.

"Ahem…," Meta Knight began. "At the risk of turning into bug chow, I say we wish for a pathway out of here…,"

Ribbon lifted the Citrine Sandstone and made a more elaborate wish. A magical yellow light hit the cavern wall where it had collapsed and the rocks molded a tunnel as if made of clay. "Great, let's go back through the shrine it should be quicker!" Tiff concluded cheerfully.

Just as Kirby's party had begun heading back into Yogurt Yard Shrine the Antlyons flooded the room behind them. As soon as Kirby and his friends made it out they began to rush back through the shrine. "Don't stop, just keep going!" Meta Knight shouted strongly.

As Kirby's party got further and further, the Antlyons began digging their way into the shrine, coming from the floor and ceiling alike. Finally, after fending off the Antlyons at every given turn, Kirby and his party made it back to the foyer. Unfortunately, the room was filled, elbow to elbow, or in this case mandible, with Antlyons.

"Well crud…," Tiff said in awe.

Meta Knight cracked his knuckles and then reached for his Galaxia, "I want to try something. Kirby, would you take the girls and GIM and take cover for me real quick?"

Kirby inhaled Ribbon, GIM, Mecha Kirby and Tiff and kept them in his mouth as he took cover behind a large stone pillar. Meta Knight raised his sword into the air alongside the Ruby Pumice and made a wish on it, "Flames of Galaxia! Behold my power!" he shouted as the sword unleashed enormous snake-like waves of fire throughout the shrine, incinerating anything in their path. The flames spilled out of the shrine and into the corridors of the mines causing further destruction. Finally, after the flames subsided, Kirby spit up Ribbon and Tiff who seemed slightly grossed out while GIM was unshaken. There was not an Antlyon in sight, but Meta Knight was still not pleased, "Why can't I master this move? What am I still missing?" he said softly to himself. "The Ruby Pumice magnified it but it did not perfect it…"

"Threat extinguished, let us return to the ship," GIM said flatly.

*Mekkai Excavation Frigate*

Kirby's party rejoiced as the seventh Dream Stone was in their possession. "Only, one left to go!" Ribbon cheered.

"Hey, maybe we should ask Kaiser Mole what this Dream Stone does," Tiff mentioned.

Kaiser Mole reacted without being asked, "The Peridot Pyrite can summon infinite levels of electrical energy, manipulate lightning, and perform actions related to electricity or the force of magnetism."

"Oh, so it's like an infinite battery too, huh?" Waddle Dee asked rhetorically.

Overseer Mecheye interrupted, "The Dream Stones contain power even I cannot analyze the depth of. Perhaps one day, we could barrow one of them and perform studies. We have many applications we currently cannot complete due to lack of power. Such as our time travel experiment, we have the data to make it work, but cannot generate nearly enough power for it."

"Perhaps, but for now, we must get to Rainbow Resort," Meta Knight said urgently.

"I know, Meta Knight is right, I can feel the Dark Matter regaining their ground here…," Ribbon claimed nervously.

"Oh no, we need to get back to Kabula!" Dedede said growing more nervous.

"Hey, why don't you come with us GIM?" Adeleine asked hopefully.

"I am sorry, but I can not send GIM with you," Overseer Mecheye claimed.

"Why not?" Adeleine asked sadly.

"GIM is my supervisor he has much I need him to do at this time," Overseer Mecheye continued. "We finished cleaning your paint off our ship so its stealth function is restored. This way we can store the citizens of Muckshell Village here so they do not fall prey to Dark Matter incursions. I need GIM to supervise this and the repairs on our ships internal systems."

GIM approached Kirby, "Thanks to you, we the Mekkai are now confident enough to make contact with other organic life forms. I enjoyed meeting you all, I had…, fun. I hope to stay in touch…"

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Overseer Mecheye said alarmed. "King Dedede, I salvaged some parts from your mechanical doppelganger and can install it into your wooden hammer, would you like me to install this Add-on?"

Dedede seemed confused, "Uh, sure, here you go…," he said as he handed over his hammer.

"Please wait installation in progress!" Overseer Mecheye announced. Dedede waited for only around five minutes until Overseer Mecheye returned his hammer. "A powerful jet engine forged from parts from your robot has been completely installed. Your normal hammer can now exert much more force!

Dedede played with his hammer as it opened revealing a compact jet engine within it. "Wow, this thing packs a punch! Thanks a lot this will change my style a whole bunch!"

As Kirby and his friends said their good byes, they began making their way out of the Excavation Frigate and back into the mountains. As the party traversed the mountains the toxic sludge still impeded their movements. Tiff then turned to Ribbon, "Hey, Ribbon, we have seven of the Dream Stones now, why don't we wish away all this toxic sludge and purify Yogurt Yard like we did the pollution in Ripple Field?"

"That's a great idea Tiff it would certainly take a load off the Mekkai!" she agreed cheerfully. Ribbon made her wish on all seven Dream Stones and a bright flash erupted from the mountainside. When it subsided, the toxic sludge was nowhere to be found and Yogurt Yard was now filled with beautiful mountain plants and vegetation once more. However, Kirby and his friends knew that in order to preserve this victory, the Dark Matter needed to be defeated or else the beauty would fade into the darkness forever.

*Muckshell Village*

Kirby's party arrived at Muckshell Village to find the Mekkai guiding its citizens to come with them to escape the dark clouds quickly approaching overhead. Kirby and his party decided to make a few stops. Kirby found the man who mentioned a strange ore and he handed it over, 'Wow kid, I can't believe it, thanks for this, here, it ain't much, but it's yours if 'in you want it!" he said as he handed over a coin that Grill was collecting.

Immediately Kirby sought out Grill's cohorts, Pepper, Salt and Sugar. After finding them, Salt took the coin graciously, "Thanks again Kirby for looking out for these, here take this as a reward!" he said handing over a star shaped rock.

Pepper explained, "The Star Stone doubles the resilience of anyone who holds onto it."

Sugar continued, "It's great for those who have low vitality!"

"Thanks again Kirby, but we gotta get going before this place is overrun by the Dark Matter, good luck!" said Salt as the three vanished in a puff of smoke. Kirby and his friends decided that Waddle Dee should have the Star Stone.

"Wow, I feel great, like I could even take a Shotzo to the gut!" Waddle Dee claimed. "Come on Kirby, punch me in the face, I dare ya!" he continued comically.

Kirby and his friends sought out the Shaman as always and decided that it was Dedede's turn for the blessing. "Very well, let it be so!" said the Shaman as he snapped his fingers. Dedede seemed uneasy as his body began to glow and fill with power he did not know he could attain. When it stabilized, Dedede jumped with joy, "Yeeeaaaah, now this is what I've been needin'! I'd like to see ya face me now Kirby!" he said jokingly.

As Kirby sought out the Museum they confronted another Waddle Dee mailman, "Heya, your Kirby and co. right? I got some mail for you!" he said handing over two packages.

Kirby opened the package and Ribbon read the note, "Heya Tiff, thought you could use my Shift-Army Utility Gun. Don't worry about me I have another one with me! Remember, this was one of Nightmare's many weapons, used by Commando grade enemies so it has some special properties. It can be a short sword, a machine gun, a bazooka, a flamethrower and even a grappling hook! It takes some getting used to, but it's really powerful once you do, good luck out there!"

Ribbon handed over the weapon to Tiff, she put on a green head band that came with it. "Wow, this thing is really neat…, and dangerous too!" she said trying not to poke her own finger with the knife edge.

Kirby opened the second package and Ribbon read the note, "Salutations Do-rag, General Dee here! The boys in the shop wanted you to have this weather vane, said something about it producing 'Acid Rain'. Sounds like my kind of weapon! Anyway, the Acid Rain not only eats away at your opponent, but it demolishes their defenses as well! So get in there and give'em a good whack for me and your people back home!"

Ribbon gave Waddle Dee the weather vane, "I'm beginning to think I'm the General's official guinea pig!"

Finally, Kirby found and entered the Museum, "Hello child, what brings you here today?" he asked softly. Kirby handed over the Limestone Tablet, "Oh, now this is a surprise, this may contain information about Yogurt Yard's ancient past, I don't know how a child came across this, but I'm not complaining! Here, take this in exchange!" he said gleefully as he handed over a strange Bow. "This Storm Bow belongs to Waddlekin Archers, it can fire arrows that materialize from the users own spirit. If your target is to close, just use those razor sharp wings like a dual sword to cut them down!"

Ribbon gave the Storm Bow to Waddle Dee, "Yes, let's see my enemies dodge lightning arrows!"

Kirby then handed over the Shell Whistle, "This is a nice one, and did you know this actually isn't a 'shell' of a creature but a stone motif? It was used to send signals, or that's the theory anyway…" he said. "Here take this, painting! Or at least, I think it's a painting, it looks more like a schematic for a machine of some kind."

Kirby gave the 'painting' to Adeleine, who was struck with inspiration. She scribbled something down on a piece of paper and painted her face. With a puff of smoke, Adeleine transformed into a mechanical alarm clock like creature with a pink bow on top. "Meet Mrs. Tick-Tock!" said Adeleine. "I'll clear the field with a sonic boom!"

Finally, Kirby handed over the Shiny Bamboo, "This is rather intriguing, this type of Bamboo used to grow here in the swamp lands until it died out from a mysterious disease. It was used to feed animals kept here by the natives. Here you can have this!" he said handing over another metallic mask. "That is a Titanium Mask; it is made from an extraordinary metal and gives the user a pair of ancient mechanical gauntlets called the Titan Fist!" he said strongly. "Thanks for your contributions young one I'll see to it that replicas are sent to the other Museums across Pop Star!" he finished. With that, Kirby's party left the Museum.

"All right guys, I think we are prepared to go back to Kabula, the sky is black," noted Ribbon worriedly. Kirby and his party regrouped as they headed for Kabula.

*Kabula*

Escargoon breathed a sigh of relief as Kirby and his friends boarded Kabula, "It's about time, I was getting worried. I came back to Kabula from my mother's place on my own as soon as the sky grew dark! I had to make sure she got to safety. Thankfully your little robot friends are seeing to that. Is everyone ready, can we go?"

"Yes, Escargoon, we are ready to head to Rainbow Resort," retorted Meta Knight.

Escargoon started Kabula's engines and they burned with power. Kabula lifted off and began heading high into the sky. As Kabula flew high above the swamplands of the Mallow Marshes the ocean came into view. Escargoon looked back at the party, "It'll be awhile before we get to Rainbow Resort, so everybody can relax for awhile."

Meta Knight turned to Ribbon, "Ribbon may I see the Dream Stones for a second, I want to see something…"

"Sure Meta Knight…," Ribbon agreed with a smile.

Then suddenly, the mountain range quaked as a small fissure opened the ground. An enormous insect, an Antlyon emerged, although it was heavily mutated. Ribbon gazed fearfully out the window, "Another Nightterror!" she yelped.

"This one seems on the spot too, the Dark Matter used the Antlyon Queen to make another Nightterror," Meta Knight claimed.

"Hopefully the Mekkai and the Muckshell Villagers are safely hidden!" Tiff said hopefully.

"Well, there's nothing we can do about it now, and just like the others, that Nightterror does not seem to be putting up an offense, it's just sitting there," Meta Knight concluded. "So everyone relax for now…"

As Kirby's party relaxed they received a transmission. Escargoon was confused, "How is that possible, I didn't give out the number for Kabula's online computer phone…"

Escargoon flipped the switch to put the mysterious caller on speaker, "Hello? Hello, this is Overseer Mecheye, Kirby, your ship is in danger!" she warned ecstatically.

"What, what kind of danger?!" Ribbon asked worriedly.

"Above you!" Overseer Mecheye warned. "Dark Matter is going to attack you with their ultimate weapon, change the course of your ship!"

As soon as Overseer Mecheye gave her warning the sky above Kabula opened up as it did above Bubbly Clouds City. The same eye in the sky from before opened and stared menacingly down at Kabula and all around it. Then suddenly, Meta Knight caught a glimpse of something that flew past them. "What was that?" he said to himself as he grabbed a pair of binoculars.

Meta Knight gazed through the binoculars but could not get a good view. "I'm going up top I'll be right back!" he announced.

Despite the pleas from his friends Meta Knight went anyway. Once reaching the top of Kabula Meta Knight gazed through the binoculars again and what he witnessed shook the foundation of his spirit, "Is that…, me?! I…, I am flying towards the eye…, but why do I look so strange?" Meta Knight said breathless. As Meta Knight let down the binoculars the eye charged its city destroying attack only for enormous flames to counter the beam. "Is that it?! It is isn't it! The final form of the Flames of Galaxia! I know everything now!" Meta Knight proclaimed as he shielded his eyes from the bright flash that filled the dark skies. As the bright light subsided it was replaced by a series of violent flames and explosions that followed. It was revealed that the large 'eye' was a large machine rather than anything organic and it had been completely destroyed as it retreated above the clouds.

As Meta Knight uncovered his eyes he could see a small glimmer fall from the sky and with his cape he extended his wings and flew towards the glimmering light. Finally, Meta Knight caught up to the falling object and snatched it from the sky. Meta Knight was stricken with astonishment, "I-It's Galaxia!" he said breathless. As Meta Knight finished his words the glowing Galaxia met his current Galaxia and the two fused together. The end result was not cosmetically different, but memories, memories from another time filled Meta Knight's mind.

"So that's it then…, I became a Cyborg," Meta Knight said to himself. "Perhaps I will tell the others what happened…, someday when this is over… Thank you Overseer Mekkai, it looks like your time travel experiment was a success! But…, what a strange tactic for the Dark Matter to pull off, I wonder what's happening up there?"

*Dark Star*

In the darkness of space above Pop Star the Dark Star suddenly went silent as Overlord Zero emerged from his laboratory. Zero said nothing as he headed for the highest balcony of his nightmarish castle. Upon arriving, his minions' gaze grew transfixed upon him in fear. Zero took a deep breath, "Minions…, there I was…, resting in my laboratory…, when I hear the sounds…, of destruction on one of my creations…, an attack…, that I had not ordered…, one that cost me one of my machines… Let me guess…, just who ordered this action…" he said as he vanished into thin air.

*Bowls of Dark Star*

Commander Gyork was stricken with astonishment as he witnessed the destruction of the Dark Matter's most powerful machine. "Impossible, the Eye of Apocalypse, destroyed?" Gyork said with worry. "Ohhh, Overlord Zero won't like this…," he continued as he backed up in fear and then suddenly, bumped into something.

As Commander Gyork turned around his eyes were a breath away from Zero's single red and yellow eye, staring at him in furious anger. Zero was grinding a diamond statuette shaped like Kirby in the palm of his hand to calm himself. "Now Commander…, what won't I like…, the fact that you…, oh, say used my Eye of Apocalypse without my command…, or that your ineptitude resulted in it's destruction…?"

"Without…, your consent?" Gyork mumbled in fear. "But Overlord…, you told me to blow Kirby from the sky, I swear!"

Overlord Zero dropped the diamond statuette as it was now a fine dust, "Is that so…?" he said as he viciously grabbed Commander Gyork and lifted him to meet his face. "Gyork, you know that…, it is impossible to lie to me… You think I don't know…, what's going on around here…? You…, everyone…, loosing faith in your leader now…, are you? Attempting to take matters…, into your own hands?"

"N-no master!" Gyork said in terror. "Commander Gyork is not as intelligent as Overlord Zero! Gyork would never disobey!"

"Then tell me…, Commander, where is Kryl?" Zero asked curiously.

"Kryl?" Gyork replied.

"Yes, I did not order him to come here…, and yet he has…, he spoke words of mutiny…," Zero accused. "But it is fine…, I am already aware…, of his little game. Trying to spark mutiny…, convince my army that I am 'unfit' for my position…, because of my tactics here on Pop Star… I will tell you this once Commander Gyork…, everything that has happened on Pop Star…, is all according…, to my plans…, so there is no need for you…, or my army…, to be concerned… Kryl has left already has he not?"

"Y-yes, he said he was going to Rainbow Resort!" Gyork replied. "He left when he saw the Eye of Apocalypse was destroyed!"

"Very well, let him go…, for now, I must think of a proper punishment…, for ALL OF YOU!" Zero shouted with anger.

"No, Overlord, please have mercy!" Gyork pleaded fearfully.

*Pop Star*

Kirby's party tried desperately to gain insight from Meta Knight as to what had happened, but he was keeping his mouth shut and urged them that there was nothing to worry about.

"Hey guys, hate to interrupt, but here's Rainbow Resort!" Escargoon announced. "Well at least the frozen wasteland we'll find it on…"

"Escargoon, let us down on the beach, there is something we must do here," Meta Knight urged.

"Okay, I don't know what your up to, but whatever it is, I hope you know what your doing," Escargoon said worriedly as he began landing Kabula.

*Glacier Beach*

Everyone gathered around as Meta Knight peered into the distance. Everyone waited for Meta Knight's response as he suddenly, turned to face them. "Hmm, do you see the dark clouds all the way back there and their erratic movement?" Meta Knight asked.

Kirby and his party gazed into the distance and noticed that the Dark Matter was no longer approaching, but simply moving wildly in its current location. "What's going on here?" Ribbon asked dumbfounded.

"A mutiny, Overlord Zero must be carrying out a punishment for his followers," Meta Knight deduced. "This gives us a golden opportunity."

"A mutiny, how do you know that?" Tiff asked curiously.

"Remember Kryl's words when he faced us, he said he wanted the Dream Stones for himself," Meta Knight explained. "He may have thought of something that really ticked off Zero."

"Wow, so he went through with it, I didn't think he would have," Ribbon said with worry.

"Kryl's betrayal won't last long, and something tells me, Zero already knew about it," Meta Knight claimed.

"You said this was a 'golden opportunity'," Dedede accused. "A golden opportunity for what, may I ask?"

Meta Knight faced Waddle Dee, "All right Waddle Dee, tell us everything you know about this place."

Waddle Dee stammered from the cold a bit, "Well, as you already may have guessed, it's very cold here. This is the northern pole of Pop Star and its frozen solid, never reaches above zero degrees Fahrenheit or even Celsius for that matter. Altitude is also the highest so air is thin up here and it only gets thinner as we move on. The sky is always filled with stars because the atmospheres thin up here. Uh, Rainbow Resort is a floating city just like Cloud Sea City but is twice the size and probably the most significant place on the planet. It houses the strongholds of both Trade Regent Chapman and Argent Lady Sylvanya; it's also considered a holy city, because it houses the largest Dream Fountain on the entire planet. Also, the beasts around this frozen plateau are among the nastiest on the planet."

"Good, now, this is an opportunity for training," Meta Knight claimed.

"Training?!" said everyone in unison.

"Yes, back I the Star Galaxy Military, there was a training program to learn to fight in places with high altitude and the sheer cold," Meta Knight explained further. "We are going to take this time to learn some of that training. So I can deduce that that little light all the way in the mountains back there is Rainbow Resort. Guess what, we are going to hike there."

Everyone stood in shock, "But how we'll freeze to death before we get there!" Tiff said worriedly.

"That's where the Dream Stones and this comes in!" said Meta Knight as he revealed a small bottle from his pocket.

"What's that?" Tiff asked quizzically.

"This is a chemical used for this type of training," explained Meta Knight. "Rub it into your skin and you won't freeze to death."

Meta Knight passed around the potion and everyone rubbed it into their skin. "So how do we know when it's workin'?" Dedede asked.

"Trust me sire you'll know when it's active!" said Meta Knight as he rubbed the chemical onto his arms.

Suddenly, everyone recoiled in pain, "Meta Knight, what is this?!" Tiff said as she moaned. "My entire body hurts!"

"A side effect, it is a toxin after all…," Meta Knight claimed.

Everyone was astonished, "Y-you poisoned us?!" Waddle Dee said as he panicked.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, its not fatal; it's a med that prevents your bodily fluids from freezing. The pain will subside when you go numb from the cold," Meta Knight explained. "As they say; no pain, no gain!"

"Can't we just…, ow, use the Dream Stones to keep us from freezing?" Adeleine asked as she suffered.

"Of course, but how will that toughen us up?" Meta Knight asked. "The Dream Stones will be used to restore our strength when we train to exhaustion during our hike. Waddle Dee, on foot, how long will it take us to get to Rainbow Resort?"

"Ah, ow, uh, about six or seven days, give or take the weather?" Waddle Dee told trying to ignore his pain.

"Good, then we better get started!" Meta Knight said as he calmly ignored the toxin. "Escargoon, please take Kabula to Rainbow Resort! Make preparations in the city and await our arrival! Trust me you'll be a lot tougher once we arrive in the city!"

*End of Chapter*


	31. Ch 30: The Capital of the World

Kirby: Right Back at Ya!

Odyssey of Dreams

By: ChronoWeapon

Chapter 30: The Capital of the World

*Tiff's Journal*

"Wow, it's been a while since I've been able to take a moment to jot down my thoughts, what with all the commotion in Yogurt Yard. There were multiple forces at work in that place. Luckily, we overcame them all with the help from a race of sentient machines that called themselves, the Mekkai. Yogurt Yard felt like an old B rated Horror flick what with the murderous insects and crude Cyborgs. After we claimed the Dream Stone we were able to bury most of the problems in Yogurt Yard only for them to resurface as the Queen Antlyon emerged as a Dark Matter infuse Nightterror. Hopefully, the Mekkai and the Muckshell Villagers can stay safe until we find the last Dream Stone."

Tiff

"Once this is all over, I need to inform General Dee of our findings in Yogurt Yard. The Antlyon creature is responsible for driving all of us from the mines and the Venture Coalition is responsible for bringing them here. I don't know what and or if they are planning with those bugs, but with power like that they could overwhelm a nation very quickly."

Waddle Dee

"The mountains of Yogurt Yard were beautiful after we wished away the toxic crud the Mekkai left behind. If I weren't so pressed for time I would have loved to paint the mountain side. If it weren't for bad things in life I don't think any of us would appreciate the good things around us. Getting a different perspective can really change the way you feel about things. Like for example, Mecha Kirby. When I first encountered him, I felt nothing for him, but to get past him via any means necessary even his outright destruction. However, when I learned more about him, my perspective changed to pity. I'm really happy we were able to redeem him now."

Adeleine

"That Meta Knight is one tough cookie, every time I think he's cornered he pulls out an ace and changes the tides of battle. Either way the fact that he's a veteran of a previous war really shows. He really makes me feel like a rookie; green as grass! Luckily, we were able to secure the seventh Dream Stone and take back the other from Mecha Kirby. Although I almost had to make a great sacrifice to do it… When I had learned Mecha Kirby had turned one of my fellow fairies into a Cyborg I nearly lost it… I would never have dreamt that Mecha Kirby found our base camp that Marx attacked and stole away one of my comrades. I'm just thankful I didn't have to outright terminate her. Luckily, I made a wish on the seven Dream Stones we have to restore Bella's body. Hopefully, the Mekkai can keep her safe while we finish this!"

Ribbon

"I really gave it my all in those mines! Now I'm stronger than ever, hopefully, that Mecha Kirby fiasco is all over and done with. I don't really know what to feel regardin' Mecha Kirby anymore. At first it was just supposed to be a robot copy to mess with Kirby, but it turned into somethin' I was just hopin' would disappear after a while. I feel…, well better now that it's all over, now I can concentrate solely on the Dark Matter problem. I can smash their heads in without feelin' bad about it!"

The Great King Dedede

"I should be feeling lucky… we almost bit the dust back there with that Eye of Apocalypse. I'm the only one with the knowledge of what happened. Thanks to a stroke of luck I had survived to be turned into a Cyborg. The Mekkai gathered me up along with the Dream Stones and after repairing me, they offered to use time travel as an alternative measure to counterattack the Eye of Apocalypse. The Dream Stones were able to open the door of time just enough for me to squeeze through. Despite my condition, the Eye of Apocalypse showed me what I need to complete the Flames of Galaxia, unfortunately I couldn't use it in my Cyborg state without it killing me. So I delivered it personally, directly into the Eye of Apocalypse, right on Overlord Zero's front door step. Thankfully the Galaxia survived to transfer the memories from my other self to the one on the new timeline I created. I was able to destroy the Eye of Apocalypse which seemed to disrupt the Dark Matter's current strategy. Without their weapon of mass destruction, they will have to attack this planet's strongholds the old fashioned way; with warriors. Something, I would rather handle than a weapon of mass destruction. Thankfully, we have all survived and now I'm going to train Kirby and the others until they drop on the front doorstep of Rainbow Resort."

Meta Knight

*Glacier Beach, Frozen Fields Training, Day 1*

"All right kids, training day starts now," Meta Knight claimed sternly. "Escargoon, take Ribbon with you in Kabula and go to Rainbow Resort."

Ribbon reacted in protest, "What do you mean Meta Knight?! You need me here!"

"No I don't Ribbon, I need you at the city," Meta Knight claimed. "Waddle Dee has informed me of the massive library there and I want you to do some studying. I want you to learn everything you can until we arrive. I want you to learn more about your magic and battle tactics."

Ribbon seemed uneasy, "A-all right Meta Knight, I understand let's get going Escargoon…"

"Hold on," Escargoon stated. "I want Kirby to have something just in case," he said digging through a pile of parts in Kabula's storage compartment. Escargoon revealed an extra mini jet turbine. "With this, you can become Jet Kirby right?" he continued as he tossed the machine part to Kirby.

Kirby inhaled the machine and transformed. He gained a blue mechanized jet shaped helmet with a pair of jet black visors over his eyes, "Strapped Jet power to my back, charge then hit Mach 5!" he announced with a joyful cheer.

"Use it to reach Rainbow Resort when you're done training or if something bad happens, but with Meta Knight with you I don't think it'll come to that," Escargoon stated. "Good luck and do hurry up would you?!"

With that, Kirby's party waved good bye to Escargoon and Ribbon as Kabula took off over the horizon. Meta Knight turned to the party, "Now that that's out of the way, I'd say we start our little training exercise. Your bodies should be numb from the cold by now so you shouldn't feel any pain. That however is another part of the training. Injury awareness; now that you can't feel pain you'll need to be mindful of the injuries you'll sustain. Now, let's get moving shall we? Oh, and one more thing, pick a training buddy and spar with that person for the whole day when you can't find any creatures to fight."

Kirby's party trained hard for hours on end, Kirby partnered himself with Meta Knight and the two sparred until Kirby lost his Yo-yo ability, "You can't beat me with that Yo-yo Kirby you should have tried to combine it with something!" Meta Knight taunted.

Waddle Dee paired up with Adeleine with Waddle Dee using his Storm Knight skills against Adeleine's Master Green form. The two found each other's electrical attacks ineffective on each other. Waddle Dee seemed displeased, "This isn't getting us anywhere!"

Meta Knight butted in, "You two need to realize the potential of this situation. Waddle Dee is immune to electrical attacks because of the nature of his Storm Knight armor and Adeleine's current biology just absorbs electrical energy. Since you two can't actually harm each other use this tactic to push your electrical attacks beyond their peak and not hold back!"

"Oh, I see your point Meta Knight!" Adeleine realized. "Come on then Waddle Dee give it all ya got!"

"All right, you asked for it!" Waddle Dee taunted.

Tiff and King Dedede had a harder time however; they bickered and argued like children. Meta Knight grew upset at this, "Do you two really think wasting your breath like that will make you stronger? Set your differences aside and train!"

Tiff stomped her foot down, "Darn it Meta Knight, I can't train with Dedede. Every hit incapacitates me!"

"Then perfect your dodging and counterattack skills!" Meta Knight chided.

"What will I do if I can't hit her then?!" Dedede said frustrated.

"Then learn to anticipate where your target is going to be when they dodge and hit them then!" Meta Knight continued. "Don't you see? Each of us has something to teach the other! I need you to be willing to learn from each other not bicker about what you think you can't do! Our enemies are bound to have some of the sharpest skills out there so we need to make sure we can sharpen ours as much as we can within the next 6 days!"

*Glacier Pass, Frozen Fields Training, Day 2*

Kirby's party continued to train through some harsh conditions while fighting each other and the hardy beasts that roamed the land. They swapped partners as soon as the day had passed. Every time a party member became too exhausted to even stand, Meta Knight restored them using the Dream Stones. With the Dream Stones, even hunger and sleep were not a problem.

As the party trained and trained, they came across a small plateau with a clan of Ice Dragons. Meta Knight noticed the creatures were aggressively trying to ward Kirby's party off, "This is just what we need, let's pick a fight with these creatures and push them around a little, but not kill them. That way we can learn to regulate our power more and tell the difference between a fatal blow and a non fatal blow!"

As Kirby's party fought the rigid and super hardy Ice Dragons, the party slowly gained control of the heard. Eventually the Dragonkin began migrating away until none of them were left.

"Oh, I think I'm going to die!" Waddle Dee moaned.

"This training…, it's so intense…, I…, I…," Tiff moaned as her body had been pushed far past its limits.

"I know my body won't move any more!" Adeleine shouted.

"Meta Knight, if I live through this here trainin'…, I will…, I will…, well I don't know what I'll do!" Dedede groaned.

"Poyo…, keep going…," Kirby grunted as he tried to pull himself to his feet.

"Dream Stones, I wish Kirby, Tiff, Waddle Dee, Adeleine, King Dedede and myself were all restored of our strength!" Meta Knight wished upon the Dream Stones. The Dream Stones gleamed and so did each of Kirby and his friends. In an instant, Kirby and his friends rose to their feet, restored.

"I hope this doesn't do any permanent damage to my body…," Waddle Dee moaned worriedly.

*Crystal Woods, Frozen Fields Training, Day 3*

Kirby's party reached beautiful frozen woodlands that were riddled with frozen trees that lacked foliage but had many frozen thorny vines. "Hmm, what an interesting place this is," Meta Knight said as he examined the area.

Dedede noticed some strange icy white birds huddled together in trees, "Oh, those are called Frigis, I recommend we don't go through these woods, they are very territorial!" he warned.

"Guess what, it looks like this will be our next training ground!" Meta Knight said sternly. "And as an added bonus, use those thorny vines to strap a log or two to your back!"

"Crud, this is going to be tough!" Waddle Dee moaned.

"Well, at least I'll get a good photo of the Frigis!" Dedede said trying to look on the bright side.

"Just shut up and find a log Dedede…," Tiff said with exhaustion.

*Rainbow Resort, 1000 Year Library*

"Man, I have been cramming this information for hours!" said an exhausted Ribbon. Ribbon threw her head back and sighed as she took in the enormous and beautiful architect around her. "So much information, it's actually the most interesting stuff I've read since I studied in the halls of Ripple City's libraries!"

Escargoon came from the magnificent halls with a pile of books about machines, "I know I never dreamed there were so many topics on machines I haven't touched on yet. Some of these schematics are off the charts!"

"Kirby, I just hope you and everyone else will be okay…," Ribbon sighed.

*Blizzard Plains, Frozen Fields Training, Day 4*

Finally, Kirby's party had made it out of the woods and found they were coming into a roaring blizzard. "I can't believe we made it…, through those nightmarish woods!" Dedede said breathing hard.

"Meta Knight, when can we take these logs off?" Tiff asked with a pleading tone.

"Not until we reach Rainbow Resort Tiff and by the looks of this snow, the weight will only pile on!" Meta Knight explained.

"Meta Knight…, how are you adapting this well to this?!" Waddle Dee asked with frustration.

"Because…, I've done it before…," Meta Knight said apathetically. "Only I did it for a month. Mostly because I had to eat and sleep all those times, but since we have the Dream Stones, we can just restore our bodies as soon as they fall apart! That makes this training go five times quicker and much more intense! This is the best work out I've had since I came to this planet!"

"W-what do we…, have to do now are we there yet?" Dedede moaned in protest.

"This blizzard looks rough, hmm, what's that?" Meta Knight said curiously as a large white, fluffy, limbless creature emerged from the veil of snow.

"T-that's the abominable snowman, the Wappa!" Waddle Dee said in sheer awe. "According to myth he can guide people to safe places during blizzards!"

"How fortunate, then let us follow the creature, and let's be sure not to fall behind!" Meta Knight urged.

The Wappa proved to be fast and agile as Kirby's party fallowed it. Meta Knight urged the party to mimic every movement the creature made to avoid the unseen obstacles due to the blizzard.

*Frothy Frozen Falls, Frozen Fields Training, Day 5*

Kirby and his friends finally managed to follow the creature, Wappa, to a beautiful water fall outside the blizzard. The creature cuddled up against a rock and began to rest. Meta Knight gazed at the lake, "Now it's time for a swim!" he said.

Everyone glared at Meta Knight in awe, "Are you serious, now we 'will' freeze to death!" Tiff asked in surprise.

"Nah, not with that chemical rushing through your blood you won't!" Meta Knight claimed. "After we're done with the swim, we'll climb the water fall; see those blocks of ice sticking out of the sides of its walls?"

Kirby and his friends went for the coldest swim of their lives, but because of Meta Knight's special chemical, they did not suffer from hypothermia or frostbite.

Dedede moaned and groaned as he performed the breast stroke, "Oh, I hate this!"

"Jeez, this training is killing me; no really I think I am dying!" Waddle Dee complained sarcastically.

"Just think of something else you dummies!" Tiff scolded in anger.

"Poyo, poyo, poyo, one, two, one, two!" Kirby chanted as he swam freestyle.

"Think of something else, think of something else, oh all I can think of is how tired I am!" Adeleine whined.

"Hmm, if you're all having such trouble, then let's turn it into a game, come on race me!" Meta Knight commanded as he swam vigorously.

*River of Frost, Frozen Fields Training, Final Day*

Kirby and his friends managed to complete their swimming course and climb the waterfall to the top. In the distance, Rainbow Resort could be seen much clearer and closer than they had ever seen it.

"Can we finally just walk there?' Dedede moaned.

"Nope, this river is raging with frozen blocks of ice in it, let's hop on them and fallow upstream until we hit Rainbow Resort!" Meta Knight commanded.

Kirby's party all moaned in protest as they were restored by the Dream Stones once more.

*Rainbow Resort, 1000 Year Library*

Ribbon shut another book, completing its contents, "Okay, this may call for a forbidden spell after all…"

Escargoon was impressed, "Wow, you certainly are the speed reader aren't you?"

"It's a child prodigy thing, I have a bit of a photographic memory you could say and a knack for magic and mysticism," Ribbon claimed nonchalantly.

"I didn't know you were a prodigy…," Escargoon said baffled.

"It's not something I like to share, it makes me seem arrogant and snobbish if I let others know that," Ribbon explained.

"So what did you mean by 'forbidden spell'?" Escargoon asked curiously.

"Oh, well I just got through categorizing my current spells," Ribbon began. "Currently, I know, Transport, Soothe, Revitalize, Fairy Flare, Disrupt, Bind and now I've learned Confound, but there's one more I think I should learn even though it is forbidden. It's called the True Fairy Flare…"

"The True Fairy Flare?" Escargoon asked astonished. "Why, what's wrong with your current one?"

"My current Fairy Flare spell is only an illusion, it doesn't work on machines or people who are really in tune with their own senses," Ribbon explained. "But the True Fairy Flare is much more powerful."

"How powerful is it exactly?" Escargoon asked curiously.

"Powerful enough to flash burn anyone in it…," Ribbon said solemnly.

"F-flash burn, what does that mean?" Escargoon said urging her to continue.

"Well, it turns people to ash statues in an instant, kinda like how flash freezing is supposed to instantly freeze food for storage," Ribbon explained thoroughly. I think that's the same effect Meat Knight is trying to achieve with his Flames of Galaxia."

"That's pretty brutal for a fairy your age!" Escargoon scolded.

"Yeah, I know, it's brutal for any fairy really. That's why it's forbidden, but it should be useful on Zero," Ribbon said with hope. "But I don't think I can learn it completely before Kirby and the others arrive…"

*Pengi Village*

Kirby's party finally made it to a village of Pengi that was settled directly underneath Rainbow Resort. "Wow, it's enormous!" Tiff said in awe.

"All right, congratulations everyone, you can remove the logs on your back, your training is complete. We need to prepare to gain access to Rainbow Resort, but first, let's get a bite to eat as a reward for your hard work shall we?" Meta Knight said with a chuckle.

Everyone had tears of joy and relief as the thought of eating nearly overwhelmed them. Kirby and his friends entered the Pengi Village and noticed something about its penguin-like residents. "Hey, these Pengi, they are the ones that visited Cappy Town before, remember Kirby, the Wandering Pengi Tribe?" Tiff asked joyfully.

"It looks like they found a place to live after all!" Dedede said astonished.

Then suddenly, the leader of the Pengi, the only one that could speak approached Kirby with a smile, "Well it looks like my eyes aren't lying, it is you folks again! What are you doing all the way out here?!" he asked with surprise.

"We need to get to Rainbow Resort actually," Meta Knight informed.

"Ahh, the magical city above us, we settled here cause we liked the view of it!" Chief Pengi said as he pointed towards the magnificent city above them.

Then suddenly, a vibration shook the ground as a heard of Mammoth like creatures stampeded directly towards the Pengi Village. Chief Pengi was struck with fear, "What's this, why are they stampeding? What has them so scared?"

"Meta Knight looked into the sky with a set of binoculars and over the horizon he noticed the sky was completely black, "The Dark Matter has gotten their act together maybe Kirby can defeat those beasts before they hit the village. Say Chief, I hate to bother you but our food supply is completely dry, we need some more, you would happen to have a frying pan would you?" Meta Knight asked favorably.

Chief Pengi chuckled, "At first I thought you were gonna ask for some food and I was gonna tell you we don't have much to spare, but a frying pan, what for?" he asked curiously.

"My friend here can cook with it," Meta Knight said as he pointed to Kirby.

"Well, I'm sure we got one lying around, I mean we wouldn't use it, but you wouldn't believe what some of the pilgrims leave behind on their journey's to that city!" said Chief Pengi. A Pengi walked up to them and gave up a battered frying pan. "Like I said, we don't like littering, and sometimes those pilgrims forget some of their equipment. We usually collect it and give it to the denizens of Rainbow Resort to give away or recycle, but this hardly seems like the time to be cooking!"

"Kirby, become Cook Kirby and cook up those creatures," Meta Knight commanded. "I know you used up your other abilities save for Jet during our training so you have room."

Kirby inhaled the frying pan and transformed, gaining a Chef's hat on his head, "What's on today's menu?" Kirby asked rhetorically. Kirby ran out of the village and waited for the right moment. Once the beasts came within range Cook Kirby unleashed his bronze cooking pot. Magically, all the beasts were sucked into Kirby's pot and he cooked them up.

"Good, now we have some supplies for our trip," Meta Knight said nonchalantly. "And it looks like the training paid off!"

Kirby took all they could care and gave the rest to the Pengi Tribe. Chief Pengi was astounded, "That was amazing, I've never…, hey Kirby look out behind you!" he said changing to panic.

Kirby turned around to see one beast heading straight for him. In an almost instant reflex, Kirby used his Super Inhale and sucked up the creature and transformed. Kirby gained a brown and silver colored animal pelt that resembled a wolf on his body, "Kirby love dirt! Dig, Dig, Dig!" he shouted strongly.

"Wow, his strength has gone up drastically since we were in Cappy Town!" Chief Pengi said impressed.

Meta Knight approached the pile of junk the Pengi collected and found a metal claw shaped like an animal claw. "Hey Kirby, Animal by itself is good by why not double it up?"

Kirby suppressed his Animal ability and inhaled the claw. Kirby combined two Animal abilities and transformed. Kirby's pelt was far more savage then before and his claws even sharper and larger, "Savage Beast Kirby, DIG, DIG, DIG, sweet dirt, DIG everywhere!" he said savagely.

"Woah there kiddo, suppress that ability and bring out that Jet ability, we need to get to Rainbow Resort!" Meta Knight commanded.

"You're headed to the city already?" Chief Pengi asked with a little disappointment.

"Unfortunately, we don't have much time the Dark Matter will be here soon, so I urge you and your clan to take cover before they get here," Meta Knight urged.

"I see, so that explains why the waters of the ocean have been so restless lately," Chief Pengi said with horror.

"Yes, the whole planet has been at war with Dark Matter for the past three weeks at least," Meta Knight estimated.

Chief Pengi faced his people, "All right everyone, we need to begin taking shelter, and I'll explain everything later!"

"We have a way out of this problem, so just sit tight until this passes, but I don't have time to explain it all so you'll just have to trust us," Meta Knight claimed.

"No problem and thank you for saving our home!" Chief Pengi said gratefully.

Kirby and his friends said their brief good byes and Kirby transformed into Jet Kirby. One by one Kirby escorted his friends with the exception of Meta Knight who used his wings to fly up to the magnificent city above them.

*Rainbow Resort*

Kirby's exhausted party stood at the gilded gates of Rainbow Resort and gazed over the seemingly endless city. Majestic buildings littered the entire city with ornately dressed people of all races bustled throughout its alleyways and streets. An enormous skyscraper loomed over the city from its depths.

"So this is Rainbow Resort…," Tiff said in awe.

"It's, it's downright gorgeous!" Adeleine said starry eyed. "I could sit here and paint this all day!"

"Wow, no matter how many times I visit this place, it still puts me in awe!" Waddle Dee claimed.

"Yeah, it's truly a destination that's worth a pilgrimage that's for sure!" Dedede agreed.

"Poyo…," Kirby said with amazement.

"All right everyone, we need to find Ribbon and Escargoon, but, make sure you take the time to enjoy yourselves while we are here," Meta Knight recommended. "I know that seems strange and a little selfish considering what's on the way, but this too is part of our training. We must find time for rest, before we begin looking for the final Dream Stone, so let's enjoy some R&R for a little while and when were ready, head to the Inn to rest for the night. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

An ornately dressed Waddle Doo approached Kirby and his party, "Welcome travelers to Rainbow Resort. Judging by your appearances, you have been through many trials! Your name wouldn't happen to be 'Kirby' would it?"

"Poyo, Kirby, me Kirby!" Kirby said cheerfully.

"Grand, then your party has arrived safe and sound, I will alert the Trade Regent of your arrival he lives on the top floor of that massive skyscraper," he said. "Oh, you also seem to be a little early, so feel free to take in the luxuries of Rainbow Resort, I'm sure the Trade Regent will be happy to see you all tomorrow!"

With that, Kirby and his friends entered the city and split up to enjoy whatever luxury suited their tastes the best.

*Kirby and Tiff's City Tour*

As Kirby and Tiff walked aimlessly throughout the largest city on Pop Star they came across a tour guide and decided to take the grand tour. "Come on Kirby' this'll be fun!" Tiff said happily.

"Poyo!" Kirby said as they approached the Cappy tour guide.

"Welcome visitors, have you come for the tour?" he asked. "Children such as yourselves are free to take the tour with no cost as we like to have our children know where they are at, at all times!"

"We sure are this is our first time here so we would like to now as much as we can!" Tiff explained.

"Very good, it warms my heart to see the young take such interest in taking care of themselves!" he said eagerly. "All right, here we go!" he continued as he waved his hand. With that wave a magical platform appeared beneath the tour guide, Kirby and Tiff and with a sudden jump, the platform lifted into the air.

"Wow that was cool!" Tiff said cheerfully.

*Adeleine and Waddle Dee, Preparation or Luxury?*

Adeleine and Waddle Dee decided to stay with each other and look the city over themselves. "I wonder if we should still stock up on supplies instead of having fun?" Adeleine wondered curiously.

"Why can't we do both?" Waddle Dee asked puzzled.

"I guess your right Waddle Dee, I guess it's hard to loosen up after that six day training regimen," Adeleine said trying to relax.

"Hey look, there's a Department Store and a Museum across from it, let's do some shopping!" Waddle Dee suggested.

Waddle Dee and Adeleine went to the Museum and purchased replacement weapons for the ones they lost during training and then proceeded to visit the Department Store. As they walked around the vast store, people from all over Pop Star were buying and selling goods of all kinds. Waddle Dee approached a Waddle Dee clerk, "Hey there weary traveler, welcome to undoubtedly the largest shopping center on the planet! How may I help you today?"

"We need some supplies!" Adeleine said with a smile.

"Very well then, what would you like?" the Clerk asked helpfully.

"Oh, what's this set of armor called its gorgeous!" Adeleine asked eagerly.

"That's our top item!" said the Clerk. "It's called Diamondust and it's really protective! It's made from diamond plates and fibrous materials!"

"We'll take it!" Waddle Dee said as they purchased armor for each of their friends and sold off any unneeded items. Waddle Dee and Adeleine collected what they needed and proceeded to run around the district looking for fun and amusement until they came to an arcade to play some games.

"I call dibs on the Crane Fever game!" Waddle Dee said quickly.

"Okay, but I got the Egg Catcher!" Adeleine retorted joyfully.

*Dedede's Majestic Bird Watching*

"Ah this never ceases to relax me, and here are some of the rarest birds I've ever seen!" Dedede said to himself. Dedede continued to take pictures of some of the most elegant birds he has ever seen until they had all seemingly flown away. "I wonder if it's feedin' time."

As Dedede looked around he noticed why the other birds had taken off, a large Prismic feathered peacock-like bird wandered up to him. Dedede gasped, "I've never seen a bird like you before, would you like a treat?" he said handing over some seeds.

The elegant creature ate the seeds from Dedede's hand as he took a picture. Suddenly, the bird turned tail and left leaving behind a Prismic Feather. A young Ebbrian man approached Dedede with a smile, "It's unusual to see the Prism Peacock eat from someone's hand then leave behind one of its feather for them. You're a really lucky person!" he said.

"Why is that?" Dedede said as he picked up the feather.

"Because the Prismic Feather can give incredible luck to anyone who keeps it!" the young man explained.

Dedede smiled as he stashed the feather and continued taking pictures of birds until something caught his eye. "Was that Meta Knight, I wonder what' he's up to?" he said curiously.

*Meta Knight's R&R*

Meta Knight walked silently about the city until he came across a dessert shop and entered. Meta Knight gazed at all the sugary sweets that lined the shelves and became infatuated with a large coffee cake. The clerk took notice, "May I help you sir knight?"

Just as Meta Knight was about to retort, Dedede rushed into the shop, "Hey Meta Knight, great thinkin', I could really use a snack!"

As Dedede ordered multiple servings of goodies Meta Knight silently ordered the coffee cake while Dedede had his back turned. "Ahem, thank you, I'll just eat this later…," he said quietly.

Unfortunately for the reserved Meta Knight, Dedede caught on, "Hey, that's a good choice Meta Knight I didn't know ya had a sweet tooth!"

Meta Knight grumbled, "Ahem, I'll be going now, thank you for your service young lady," he said politely to the clerk. Meta Knight turned and began to leave the store.

"Hey hold up Meta Knight, I'm comin' with ya!" Dedede announced as he shoved another slice of cake down his gullet.

As Meta Knight was pursued by Dedede, Meta Knight found an antique shop. Meta Knight entered with Dedede in tow. "An antique shop, what's in here?" Dedede asked curiously.

"I like antiques, I like to take the time to appreciate these sorts of things," Meta Knight explained.

"Oh, I see, kinda like how I like watchin' birds!" Dedede said with a chuckle. As Dedede finished his jovial laughter something caught his eye. A suit very similar to his current robe except it was a darker maroon color with slight brownish theme, and even had his face on the back giving a peace sign and came with a hat that had a rougher spikier puff on top with blue mittens. "How did this old outfit of mine get all the way out here? I thought I told Escargoon to get it washed, but he must have given it away in a charity!" Dedede concluded. "It's even got my old logo on it!"

Dedede entered the changing room and put it on. Meta Knight looked him over, "I was wondering why you stopped wearing that, but you look very 'retro' in it."

Dedede paid for 'his' outfit and left the shop only to bump into Kirby and Tiff with Meta Knight exiting the shop shortly after. Meta Knight handed an object over to Kirby, "Here Kirby, this Body Paint Spray can is the first of its kind, you can color yourself with it I thought that white color suited you."

Kirby took the paint can with a grateful smile and colored his body with it, becoming a glorious white color with grey feet.

"Wow, Kirby you look good, just like a pearl!" Tiff complimented.

As the party caught up with what they found and seen Waddle Dee and Adeleine arrived. Waddle Dee gazed curiously at Kirby, Dedede and Meta Knight, "You know you three look really, 'retro' all of a sudden."

"I think they look pretty cool!" Adeleine complimented.

As the party wandered throughout the town, they eventually came to the Inn. Two familiar faces stood, waiting patiently for someone to arrive. Kirby rushed towards them, "Ribbon, Escargoon!" He shouted.

"Guys, you made it, I was starting to worry, shall we get to our rooms we have a lot of work to do tomorrow!" Ribbon suggested eagerly.

"Sire, where did you find…, that outfit?" Escargoon said worriedly.

"I never told ya to get rid of it now did I?" Dedede said angrily as he comically chased Escargoon and smashed his head in with his hammer.

"No sire, I just thought you didn't want it anymore!" Escargoon pleaded as Dedede continued to pound him.

Meta Knight cleared his throat, "Well, now that we are all here, we should figure out our game plan then get a good night's rest, we have to see Chapman about the final Dream Stone's location."

"Right, let's turn in for the night," Ribbon urged. "I'll bet you could all use a good night's rest after all that training!"

Kirby's party traded stories as they got comfortable in their rooms and soon went to sleep. Ribbon gazed out her window, "The last Dream Stone will be the toughest I know it. My heart grows anxious though, the Dark Matter will undoubtedly try something, but I don't know what and that creates problems, but whatever trials are put in front of us, I know we can pull through, I can feel it!"

*End of Chapter*


	32. Ch 31: The Secret of Mt Foreverrest

Kirby: Right Back at Ya!

Odyssey of Dreams

By: ChronoWeapon

Chapter 31: The Secret of Mt. Foreverrest

*Tiff's Journal*

"Argh, oh wow, that training was tough! It was the hardest thing I've ever had to do! I even dreamed about it last night, how weird is that? Meta Knight said the dreams I had about it was my brain adjusting to the training and that sleep was even part of it. He said he wasn't trying to beef up our muscles in the last six days, but to condition our bodies to the environment and to make our brains access more of our muscle tissues with the intensity of the training. Luckily, the others and I made it through alive and we even caught up to the Wandering Pengi Tribe. I'm glad they found a home after all this time. Once we made it to the city the R&R was great! Kirby and I viewed the entire city on a tour, it was wonderful! The others wandered the city taking in the sites as well. I didn't know Meta Knight was an antique collector or that he had a sweet tooth. Well anyway, now it's back to business, we have the last Dream Stone to find!"

Tiff

*Rainbow Resort*

Kirby's party left the Inn early the next morning and proceeded to the Trade Regent's Skyscraper. Kirby and his friends gazed in awe at the enormous frost covered building. Up the stairs, the quirky Shaman from their earlier endeavors sat humming a tune and flipping a gold featureless coin. Kirby approached him, "Ah, hello once again, you know, I'm a little depressed, seeing as how this is the last time you'll need my services if you choose to find my last book, the Book of N'or Volume 6. After that, there's nothing more I can help you with…," he said a little down. "If you're interested, the final book is in a place called the Snowflake Sanctuary. Although, I have to wish you luck just to gain entrance to that place!" he finished with a chuckle.

As Kirby and his party entered the Skyscraper they found the Cappy secretary to be busy with paperwork. Kirby approached and Tiff took the lead, "Hello, excuse me, is the Trade Regent in today?" Tiff asked politely. "We were told we were expected?"

The Cappy secretary analyzed Kirby's party, "Oh, yes, the Kirby party, yes, you may take the elevator to the top floor, which is floor twenty!" she instructed in a delightful tone.

Kirby's party approached the elevator only to be stopped by Meta Knight, "Let's take the stairs, it'll be a good warm up exercise!"

"What, we have more training?!" Waddle Dee asked with surprise.

"But I hate stairs!" Dedede moaned.

"You should be fine," Meta Knight reassured. "This will be a piece of cake compared to what you have been doing!"

Kirby's party climbed each flight of stairs one after another and found the exercise to be so simple they had made it to floor twenty without so much as a sweat. "Wow, that was…, easier than I thought it'd be…," Waddle Dee said astonished at his own strength.

"I know it wasn't bad at all!" Dedede said with a grin.

"Wow, and here I was one of the slowest runners around!" Adeleine added with a smile.

"I guess your training really did the trick Meta Knight!" Tiff said happily.

"If it was that easy for you, then next time I'll have you carry some boulders with you!" Meta Knight chuckled as the party grew anxious from his remark.

*Office of Trade Regent Chapman*

Kirby's party approached the desk of the third world leader and he turned from his window gazing in his chair to meet them face to face. He was a well dressed Cappy and wore a brown suit and top hat not unlike Mayor Len Blustergas. Unlike Len however, he was burly and had a much thicker white mustache and beard and he wore a monocle over his right eye.

Chapman straightened his tie and cleared his throat as he stood, "Ah, how great it is to finally meet you all!" he said happily. "Welcome to Rainbow Resort and my Skyscraper! Well now, I know who you are and now doubt you've heard my name thrown around out there in the world as well. Allow me to properly introduce myself. I am Trade Regent Chapman Blustergas and I am the head of all the trade routes throughout Pop Star and a leader of Cappy interests! I am allied with Argent Lady Sylvanya Lain and her Argent Crown Clergy and General Dee and Admiral Doo's Waddlekin Military. The three of us fight to keep order and peace upon this world."

"Wait are you related to Len Blustergas of Cappy Town?!" Tiff asked with surprise.

"Ah yes, my younger cousin, I was overjoyed to hear he escaped from the Dark Matter attack and make it all the way to Cloud Sea City," Chapman informed.

"So that means Len has connections all the way out here and he never told anyone!" Dedede said angrily.

"Ah, so you must be the self proclaimed 'King of Dreamland' King Dedede, am I correct?" Chapman asked with a chuckle.

"What, 'self-proclaimed'? I am the King of Dreamland!" Dedede said as he crossed his arms and turned his head in a snarl.

Chapman chuckled as did Kirby and his friends, "I see, well, we don't have much time to debate politics, our planet is currently under attack and from what Sylvanya and General Dee told me, you are the fellowship looking for the artifacts called the Dream Stones."

"That's us!" Ribbon chimed as she opened a sack that contained the seven Dream Stones.

"Ah, such beauty, they really do exist, you know until six months ago I almost lost all belief in that myth," Chapman began as he sipped his coffee.

"Why, what happened six months ago?" Tiff asked curiously.

"Six months ago, Sylvanya traveled the tallest mountain on Pop Star, Mt. Foreverrest," Chapman began. "She goes there occasionally to find climbers and adrenaline junkies that…, don't make it back…, and revive them. We discovered that the temperature can actually cause many people to be cryogenically frozen and are still alive. Others…, are too far gone and Sylvanya gathers them up to give them a proper burial. Anyway, on her last journey there she made a wild discovery. There was a massive temple at the peak that came to be known as the Snowflake Sanctuary, at least according to the ancient tomes we have in the 1000 Year Library."

"So what is this place anyway?" Adeleine asked hoping for Chapman to continue.

"When Sylvanya returned, she wanted to go back immediately, but have General Dee, Admiral Doo and I to accompany her," Chapman continued. "We all agreed and we took Admiral Doo's War Blimp to scout the area and we landed on the temple grounds. Unfortunately, we couldn't find an entrance to the place. Here take a look at these photographs and see it for yourselves," he said handing over some photographs. Meta Knight took the pictures and silently studied them while Chapman continued. "We believed a mythical treasure perhaps one of the ancient Dreams Stones or maybe another ancient treasure was hidden there."

"Hmm, something is strange about this place, this doesn't look like it's the entire building," Meta Knight pointed out.

"What do you mean Meta Knight?" Chapman asked quizzically.

"On this little odyssey of ours I noticed the Dream Stones were not something that could be collected without serious hard work," Meta Knight began. "So picture this, the final Dream Stone should be the most difficult to acquire, so whoever built this Snowflake Sanctuary made it specifically for that purpose unlike the makeshift temples and fortresses we had to look into for the previous stones. Whoever created the Dream Stones probably made this sanctuary as well and stuck it on the highest place on the planet, Mt. Foreverrest."

"So, climbing Mt. Foreverrest isn't the final 'trial' so to speak?" Adeleine asked.

"I don't think so, if the people could construct a building this large on the tallest mountain on the planet then that means they found an easy way to get the materials up there to do it," Meta Knight deduced.

"So basically, climbing the mountain to the top isn't the answer…," Waddle Dee followed.

"So then, how do we get in this place?" Dedede asked puzzled.

"If what Meta Knight says is true, I can probably say, that the entrance to the Snowflake Sanctuary is hidden somewhere on Mt. Foreverrest," Chapman deduced.

"That may be almost impossible, Mt. Foreverrest is massive! How are we supposed to find a hidden entrance that's probably covered up by years of snow build up and avalanches?" Waddle Dee asked hoping for a good response.

"We're not, we're going after the Kingpin of the Dream Stone collection, I don't think it was meant to be found so easily," Meta Knight said.

"Wait, there's a book I have purchased from the library a while back that says something about this," Chapman said with a realization. Chapman reached into his desk drawer and pulled out an old tome. He started flipping through the pages until he found what he was searching for, "Ah, here it is apparently according to this text the Kingpin of the collection, known as the Diamond Prism can only be found when all other Dream Stones are assembled! Well that's what it translates to that is…"

"That's right we can use the other seven stones to locate the entrance!" Waddle Dee said with a cheer.

"All right now we know that much, how do we get to Mt. Foreverrest?" Dedede asked still worried.

"That's not hard, most people around here know that," Chapman claimed. "First, right after you leave Rainbow Resort, head to the north until you come across a thick forest of crystallized trees. This place is known as Mirrorwood Forest. In this forest there are only four path intersections you can take. You have to take each path the wind blows to get to the base of the mountain range and from there you can start your hike up to Mt. Foreverrest. If you take the wrong path you'll just keep getting lost, go south at any time and you'll end up back on the Blizzard Plains."

"All right, the path is opening, let us make our way there shall we?" Meta Knight urged.

"Thank you for your time Chapman!" Ribbon said gratefully. "All right Kirby, who are you going to take with you?"

Kirby decided that Waddle Dee and Tiff should accompany him while Meta Knight took Adeleine and Dedede with him and went on ahead.

"I should be the one thanking you if you succeed you'll be responsible for saving us all!" Chapman said strongly as Kirby and his party left the office.

*Blizzard Plains*

Kirby's party traversed the Blizzard Plains until they caught up to Meta Knight and the others at the edge of what seemed to be Mirrorwood Forest. "I think this is it!" Ribbon chimed.

"Wow, look at these trees!" Adeleine admired. "They are so beautiful!"

"Yeah, it kinda reminds me of a crystallized Whispy's Woods, all the trees look exactly alike!" Tiff stated.

"Maybe I should put a country club up when this is over!" Dedede said with a smile.

"Oh no you don't, don't you dare Dedede!" Tiff shouted in anger.

"I was just kiddin'; it was a joke, a joke!" Dedede chuckled while Kirby tried to hold back Tiff.

"Well guys, should we get moving?" Ribbon suggested happily. "The final Dream Stone is just ah-…!" Ribbon said with an interruption as she felt a sharp chill run down her spine. "No, not now, guys, it's him he's coming back!" she shouted in a panic.

"I knew the Dark Matter wouldn't have stayed silent for this long!" Dedede shouted in a panic.

"So, Kryl is coming this way…," Meta Knight concluded as both he and Kirby's party witnessed a shadow approaching from the sky. "Let him come…"

As Meta Knight finished his words, Kryl landed before them. Kryl had changed significantly since their last encounter. Kryl still retained his raven like wings and cape, but now he was given new armor. His shoulder pads were lined with spikes and his helmet was made from black onyx crystal plated armor and was outfitted with two horns on its sides. Finally, a newer plate of armor covered his, once thought to be fatal, scar and new plated boots were equipped to his feet. Outfit aside, Kryl's body had also gone through some strange transformations. His cleaver had been repaired and even changed, having a segmented blade and a 'tooth' at the tip. His body was adorned with several bits and pieces of some of Kirby's copy abilities.

"Well, now I have found you…," Kryl said with s smug expression. "I had to traverse this pathetic mud ball of a planet's oceans and then this frozen wasteland to find you twits!"

Meta Knight analyzed Kryl in silent, "Ice, Water, Fire, Stone, Spark, Needle, Sword…, and a few others I haven't even seen Kirby use yet…, so the Dark Matter forced Kryl's body to make a compound ability from several different abilities and not just two. I wonder how that's sitting with his anatomy… regardless; he's even become more powerful even at his base without the abilities."

"Luckily, that stupid idiot Commander Gyork did what I told him and that little charade gave me time to leave Dark Star and hunt you down!" Kryl stated with an evil grin. "I must admit I am impressed with the fact that you've managed to survive for this long…, but this is where your little journey ends!"

"Is that so Kryl?" Meta Knight replied.

"Yes, that is so, now hand over the Dream Stones before you get hurt, wait, what am I saying, I am going to hurt you either way!" Kryl commanded fiercely as he ended with a sadistic laugh.

Tiff stepped forward, "You know the answer to that! No, we would never hand them over, why would you even bother to ask!"

Waddle Dee followed her, "Hey Tiff, how about you me and Kirby give this guy another whack, like a rematch for the first time we fought him!"

"I think that's a good idea Waddle Dee!" Tiff said with a confident grin.

"Tiff, Waddle Dee, Kirby, you must still show caution, Kryl's body has made a compound ability from several abilities, not just two!" Meta Knight warned.

"Don't worry Meta Knight, we could already tell he's messed up!" Waddle Dee claimed.

"Yeah, I already know most of those abilities from Kirby!" Tiff added. "So I know what he's capable of!"

"Foolish children, I will show you what will happen if you fight me again, you should have learned back on that beach in Dream Land!" Kryl shouted angrily. Kryl leaped into the air and swung his sword and it extended like a whip. The blade headed for Tiff, and as it did Tiff wore a confident expression as she seemed to vanish into thin air, the blade missing its target completely.

"So, Kryl has the Whip ability inside him too, even Kirby hasn't gotten a hold of that one yet…," Meta Knight observed. "I didn't think it could be combined with sword to make that kind of ability. Most interesting…"

As Kryl's sword struck the ground, a burst of ice came from the explosion. Tiff appeared directly in front of Kryl, "As a matter of fact, we did learn our lesson back on that beach! We just got better at fighting!" she said as she charged an energy blast in her hands. With a push into Kryl's face, the star shaped energy blast crashed into his face forcing him back to the ground. "How'd you like that! I learned that from Kirby's fighting ability!"

"Pesky little brat, you think a weak little star blast is going to stop me then you haven't learned anything!" Kryl shouted unharmed as he countered Tiff with a pillar of fossilized leaves that sprung up from the ground, knocking her away.

"Hmm, the Leaf ability, also another Kirby hasn't yet used, and it's fossilized by the Stone ability and seems to have stone-made needles in there too," Meta Knight analyzed. "He's more powerful than I realized…, he may be too powerful to fight head on."

Waddle Dee rushed the distracted Kryl with his Thunder Knuckles equipped, but Kryl quickly noticed him, "Think you can sneak up on me?!" he said menacingly as he opened his mouth. Deep in his throat was nothing but pure darkness with small red eyes peering at the approaching Waddle Dee. Then suddenly, volleys of spears erupted from Kryl's mouth each with a different elemental affinity. Waddle Dee quickly avoided the spears and then suddenly vanished after the last spear.

Waddle Dee appeared behind Kryl, "Just what were you aiming at?!" mocked Waddle Dee, being reminiscent of his first fight with Kryl. Waddle Dee laid into Kryl's face with a barrage of Vulcan Punches and finally a Rising Break that was enhanced by a wish on the Amethyst Aggregate. Kryl was thrown into the air and he crash landed into the snow.

"Spear ability, that's another Kirby hasn't made contact with yet…," Meta Knight claimed quietly. "It seems Ribbon has done as I had asked with her studies. She made a wish on that Dream Stone to empower Waddle Dee's finishing move. We'll need to plan every move carefully if we are to defeat Kryl…"

Kryl rose from the snow barely harmed, "Now that was refreshing!" he said with a smug expression. "Is it my turn yet?" he smiled evilly as he vanished into thin air.

In an instant, Waddle Dee felt a strong kick to the back of his head and landed face down in the snow. Kryl then extended his wings and flew at high speeds towards Tiff with his cleaver dragging through the snow. Tiff brandished her new Commando ability with the Shift-Army Utility Gun she had received from Silica and Kryl brought down his cleaver and it clashed with her gun's knife form. "That's an interesting little toy you have there girl!" Kryl teased evilly. As Kryl and Tiff clashed blades, Kryl was suddenly attacked by a force that grabbed him from underground. Kirby had transformed into Savage Beast Kirby and quickly assisted Tiff. "What's this, Savage Beast? What good is this ability? Once it goes berserk the boy won't be able to control his own actions!" Kryl mocked.

"Even Savage Beast has many talents if it is used properly Kryl!" Meta Knight claimed.

As Kryl attacked Kirby and Tiff with his snake-like blade he was suddenly struck from behind by a lightening bolt. When Kryl turned to see where it had come from he glared at Waddle Dee who was now using his Storm Bow. Waddle Dee wore a green triangular curl rimmed hat with a white feather on its right side. He ran swiftly as he pulled back the string on his bow creating a visible electric bolt. "So, the little Waddlekin thinks he can beat me with archery skills, eh?" Kryl mused.

Adeleine turned to Meta Knight, "Come on Meta Knight let's all attack him at once, he can't take us all!" she pleaded desperately.

Dedede followed, "Yeah, Adeleine's got somethin' there, there's six of us and only one of him!"

Meta Knight turned to them, "Very well, we don't have much choice. Hopefully we can make him unstable enough so he'll abandon that chimeric ability."

Meta Knight extended his wings and flew towards Kryl at super speeds. As Kryl rose his sword to strike at Waddle Dee he found it clashed with Meta Knight's Galaxia as he brought it down. Behind Kryl, Adeleine, now in the form of Miss Tick-Tock created a sonic wave that stunned the currently oblivious Kryl. While stunned Kryl turned to Adeleine, "Why you little, what is with that horrible noise you're making?!" he complained viciously. As Kryl raised his blade to strike Adeleine he felt a sharp pain at the side of his face as it was distorted by an unseen force. Kryl's body was launched uncontrollably into a snow drift. As he rose from the pile of snow he laid eyes on King Dedede who was wearing his Titanium Mask that gave him two large mechanical boxing glove gauntlets that reached his upper shoulders with muscular looking fibers and it was all connected to a large engine-like contraption of his back.

"Now that is how you throw a punch!" Dedede cheered wildly.

Kryl spat upon the ground, "Impressive, but I'm glad the rest of you decided to join in, now…, none of you shall leave my sight!" he said. Kryl laughed evilly as he reengaged Kirby and his friends and he proved that he could handle more than one fighter at a time, despite all the damage he received from Kirby's party members. Kryl's attacks were fierce and his speed and resilience was top notch as well. Eventually Kryl's laughter became stronger and louder, until finally he was hit by a massive solar beam from the heavens. Ribbon had made a wish of the Sunstone Schist. Kryl rose from the crater left by the powerful energy beam. "Well now, those Dream Stones really do pack a whollop!" he said as he flew towards an unprotected Ribbon.

Ribbon's eyes stared fearfully like a small animal looking into the headlights of an oncoming vehicle. She was alone, separated from Kirby's party, just what Kryl wanted. Kirby cried out to Ribbon, "Go to forest!"

Ribbon snapped out of her fearful state just as Kryl rose his sword. Then suddenly, Kryl's backside was struck with one of Waddle Dee's lightning arrows, throwing off his attack causing him to miss Ribbon by a hair. Ribbon took Kirby's advice and flew away into Mirrorwood Forest. "Curse that wretched Waddlekin! No matter, I'll deal with them once I off that fairy and take the Dream Stones!" Kryl mused as he followed Ribbon into Mirrorwood.

Kirby's entire party rushed after her posthaste with Meta Knight in the lead, "Quick, find Kryl, confuse him let's get him lost in Mirrorwood, I have a plan!" he said strongly. Rushing with all their might Kirby's party dashed into Mirrorwood Forest.

*Mirrorwood Forest*

As Kirby's party entered Mirrorwood they found themselves each alone. Purposely, they got themselves lost so they could find Kryl and Ribbon. Kirby was the first to find that he was all alone. Then suddenly, Kirby heard Ribbon scream in terror as she came from the northern path. "Kirby its Kryl, he's right behind me!" she cried out.

Kryl flew upwards behind Ribbon and was about to bring his sword down on her until Kirby intervened with a strong side kick to his jaw which stopped him cold and sent him flying into a tree. Ribbon nodded to Kirby and before Kryl could dig himself up from the snow she flew down a path the wind suddenly started blowing down.

Kryl recovered and faced Kirby, "Why you little brat, I'll tear you apart!" he roared. Instead of standing his ground, Kirby taunted Kryl by distorting his face in a whimsical manner then bolting down a random path so Kryl would follow. Luckily for Kirby Kryl did follow, but Kirby was nowhere to be found once he came to the four way intersection again. Kryl checked the area confused, "What, where did he get too? I was right on his tail, then he just vanished. I swear I would have seen him take another path!" he thought. Then suddenly, King Dedede and Adeleine, still as Miss Tick-Tock emerged from the west and east paths. Adeleine and Dedede noticed Kryl immediately and Adeleine used her sonic wave again to stun Kryl. While he was stunned, Dedede used his Super Dedede Jump and ended the maneuver by slamming Kryl with a hammer fist slam using both Titan's Fists. Dedede managed to bury Kryl in the ground while both he and Adeleine escaped down a path the wind blew.

"That was awesome!" Dedede cheered. "I hope he felt that one!"

"Yeah, me too, all that training really put us all in sync!" Adeleine claimed.

Kryl pulled his body from the snow and took a deep breath as he felt a sudden nauseating feeling along with intense pain. "Urgh…, t-that fat p-pengi hit me h-harder than I-I thought…," Kryl moaned. Kryl pulled himself together and flew down another path and then another and another until finally he met up with Waddle Dee and Tiff. "Finally, you two…, say…, what is with this…, this wretched forest anyway?!" he asked with disgust.

"What's the matter, Kryl?" Waddle Dee mocked. "Can't find your way around a simple forest?"

"Yeah, I mean I know the trees all look alike, but don't people like you usually have a better sense of direction or something?" Tiff added with a cocky tone.

"Why you little punks, how dare you mock me, especially since you're the ones who are on the run!" Kryl bellowed as he raised his blade. Before Kryl could bring his sword down on Waddle Dee and Tiff, Tiff used her Shift-Army Utility Gun to unload a machine gun burst of bullets at Kryl, while Waddle Dee continued to fire lightning bolt arrows from his Storm Bow. Kryl only giggled, "Those attacks tickle did you really think they would wear me down!"

"Probably not, but if that won't, this attack sure will!" Tiff said switching her gun into a bazooka. With the pull of a trigger, Tiff fired a missile at Kryl who smugly thought he could dodge until he was hit by another lightning bolt arrow, the electricity stunning him for a moment. In that moment, Kryl was struck directly with the missile which brought him tumbling to the ground. Knowing he would rise within a few moments, Tiff and Waddle Dee nodded silently and took the desired path.

Kryl rose angrier than a wasp, "These little twerps know something about this place that I don't, which doesn't make any logical sense whatsoever! Surely the Dark Matter Scouts took note of this place before the Dark Star arrived!" he mused out loud. Once again, Kryl flew through a few pathways until he found Meta Knight, who seemed to be waiting patiently for him. "Well, look who we have here! If it isn't Meta Knight!" Kryl said with an evil grin.

"I was wondering when you'd show up," Meta Knight taunted. "You call yourself a warrior and yet you torment children and a lone king taking a stroll through a beautiful forest instead of dueling with me. Are you afraid of loosing to me that much Kryl?"

"Loosing? Loosing?! To you?!" Kryl said with a deep chuckle. "Are you blind? Look what the Dark Matter has done to me! My power has raised into this…, unstable yet extraordinary state! I'll take you down with out all of your little friends to help you! And that brings me to this question…, why is someone of your caliber depending on four children and a dimwitted king to help him in battle against one opponent?"

Meta Knight let out a deep laugh, "Fool…, Kirby and the others are like apprentices to me and even rivals at times…, and even friends. You…, what do you produce? Death, destruction, fear? You are no warrior…, only a monster. A monster that bears the shell of a black hearted killer who made a deal with the devil so he could continue killing others for fun! I show no mercy or chivalry to your kind! You know the saddest part of your tale? The part where you believed you could deceive the one you made a deal with, showing some regret are we? Unable to call the shots yourself, so now you want out, but there is no going back from the decision you made and deep down you know that…, don't you?"

Kryl became a boiling crock pot of negative emotions, "So…, it's back to that old static again is it…? I know what's going on around here you don't think I do, do you? It's a conspiracy…, I didn't ask for this! I didn't give my freedom to Zero, he took it from me! All I want is my freedom back and I will have it one way or the other! So yes Meta Knight you are right about one thing…, I am a monster! A monster that enjoys killing others! Just as I will enjoy KILLING YOU!" Kryl roared as he raised his cleaver.

"You can't slay me Kryl…," Meta Knight said softly. Just as Meta Knight finished his words, Kryl's feet were painfully ensnared by claws that came from the snow below him. Kryl could hear Kirby's childish giggle from below muffled slightly by the snow.

"That…, that horrible child!" Kryl said in surprise.

As Kryl was held in place writhing from the pain in his feet, Meta Knight revealed the Amethyst Aggregate in one hand and Sunstone Schist in the other, "I told you Savage Beast had its advantages, if the user performed properly!" Meta Knight announced. "Now you will feel my power once more Kryl!" he continued as he made a wish of empowerment upon the two Dream Stones. "Now, behold my power! Galaxia Darkness!"

"NooOOooOOOooo!" Kryl yelled as Meta Knight's sword struck Kryl's under belly directly under his raised arm.

Kryl could not move despite the fact that Kirby let go and came up from underground. "Kryl, with the damage you sustained you should no longer be able to handle that chimeric ability of yours," Meta Knight claimed.

Kryl finally stumbled forward as he held his side in pain. "No…, this…, this isn't…, f-fair…," Kryl said fighting to hold on to his consciousness. To no avail Kryl passed out face first into the snow.

Meta Knight approached Kirby, "Thank you Kirby I really needed the help that time."

"Poyo, Kryl down!" Kirby said with a cheerful growl.

"Yes, Kirby, but not for long and I'm afraid that Kryl's power will only be equal to mine when he looses that chimeric abomination in his body," Meta Knight claimed. "Fortunately however, he won't have the crowd control he just had so taking all of us is something he can no longer do. So now he should not be able to pursue us into the mountains."

"We go to mountain now?" Kirby asked happily.

"Yes, we must hurry the others are waiting at the base as we speak," Meta Knight informed.

*Base of Mt. Foreverrest*

Kirby gazed up the rise of Mt. Foreverrest, "Wow, lots of snow here!" he said cutely as he began making a small snowman.

"It's bigger than I imagined, this is the first time I've ever been this close!" Waddle Dee said while squint-eyed from the morning sunlight shining from behind Mt. Foreverrest.

"One question though," Ribbon asked worriedly. "How do we know when to use the Dream Stones to find the entrance?"

"I got an idea!" Dedede said thoughtfully. Everyone glanced at him curiously. "See those stairs, those ain't natural! If it's like Meta Knight said, then the entrance should be around where the unnatural structures stop climbin' up the mountain!"

"Hmm, he has a point…," Meta Knight concluded. "Regardless, there seem to be two paths, so I will take two of you with me and start one path. Kirby, take the other two and Ribbon and go the other route. If sire is correct, we should meet up at the place where we can use the Dream Stones to reveal what we cannot see."

"All right let's do this!" Ribbon cheered as Kirby happily cheered with her.

*Slopes of Mt. Foreverrest*

Kirby chose a party consisting of Adeleine and King Dedede and Meta Knight went ahead with Waddle Dee and Tiff. Kirby's party began scaling the icy slopes with more ease than they had anticipated. However, this mountain proved to be even more dangerous than their previous endeavors. Some of the toughest creatures lie in wait on Mt. Foreverrest waiting for those who were brave enough to scale its heights. As Kirby and his friends scaled the mountain sides higher and higher his breath became shorter and the mountain more unstable. Large snowballs and small avalanches occasionally happened and grew more commonplace the higher they traveled.

After what seemed like an eternity, Kirby and his friends reached the top of a flight of stairs that seemed to go nowhere. Across from them was another staircase where Meta Knight and the others stood looking for another way up. "I think this may be it," Meta Knight claimed. "Ribbon, make the wish!"

"You got it, said Ribbon as she flew over to the large wall with the sack containing the seven Dream Stones. Ribbon chanted softly as the mountainside was engulfed in a rainbow of colors. When it died down, nothing seemed to happen, at first. Mt. Foreverrest began to crumble in between the two staircases as an avalanche occurred. When the avalanche ended, a stone made platform could be seen with a large set of iron double doors set into the mountain.

Kirby's party stood in awe in front of the double doors. They knew the last and final Dream Stone awaited them inside this sanctuary. "We did it, we found the entrance!" Ribbon cheered happily as did Kirby and the rest of the party. "Now we can claim the last Dream Stone!" finished Ribbon.

"Poyo!" said Kirby with a joyful cheer.

*End of Chapter*


	33. Ch 32: The Depths of Snowflake Sanctuary

Kirby: Right Back at Ya!

Odyssey of Dreams

By: ChronoWeapon

Chapter 32: The Depths of Snowflake Sanctuary

*Tiff's Journal*

"I don't know how many more times I'll be able to write in this, but I know once I enter this sanctuary, I won't be able to for awhile. So as a precaution, I'm taking a moment to write down my last thoughts before we lay claim to the last Dream Stone. At this point…, I mean, finding the last Dream Stone means were nearly at our goal. The Dark Matter hasn't put up the resistance I thought they would, but something in the back of my mind still worries me… I just hope we can beat the last guardian and put an end to this!"

Tiff

"I feel ecstatic that our journey is nearly complete, but it's almost like I have this sense the Dark Matter is up to something. I mean…, Kryl can't be the only line of defense for them…, or can he? Just what are they planning with those humongous Nightterrors? Anyway, I feel almost like I'm in a false sense of security... Well, regardless of what happens, I need to stay alert; Kirby and the others need me!"

Ribbon

*Entrance of the Snowflake Sanctuary*

Kirby stood before the massive metal doors and attempted to find a way to open them, but could not find a knob or keyhole of any kind. Then Kirby smiled as he turned to Ribbon, "Ribbon, make wish!" he said with determination.

"You got it Kirby!" Ribbon agreed strongly as she made her wish. The seven Dream Stones illuminated and ejected small spheres of light that penetrated the doors. Suddenly, the doors shook and it was revealed that the two doors were not doors at all. The huge slab of metal sank into the floor as one large section.

"I got a bad feeling about this, even the door wasn't what it seemed…," Waddle Dee said with growing suspicion.

"Are you all ready?" Meta Knight said as he began walking in. "No turning back now…"

Kirby's party headed inside and found themselves in a winding cavernous corridor. As they trekked through this gnarly route they finally came to another door, but this time a wish was not required to open it.

As the party entered they were met with a sight they had not seen from the last fortifications the other Dream Stones were stored in. The party was greeted with a grand staircase and a building made completely of what seemed to be ice. The building was the most ornate building they had ever seen and it fit snugly into the mountain.

"Wow, now this is some structure!" Dedede said in marvel.

"I know it's like something out of a fantasy painting!" Adeleine stated nearly breathless.

"Is it made of crystal or ice?" Waddle Dee asked in curiosity.

Ribbon had the most curious reaction, "Why does this structure seem…, familiar to me?"

"What do you mean Ribbon?" Tiff asked puzzled.

"Well, not this particular structure, but I remember legends back on Ripple Star about buildings being made from crystal," Ribbon answered.

"No time to think about that now, here comes the welcome wagon!" Meta Knight warned as he spotted several strange floating saucer shaped machines coming towards them.

The UFO's surrounded Kirby and his friends and then began their attack. Kirby was the first to retaliate by inhaling one of them and he began to transform. Unlike most of Kirby's abilities, Kirby gained no hat but instead he piloted a red and gold UFO that gave him unlimited levitation. "Wow! UFO Kirby, Kirby so lucky!" he replied cheerfully. Kirby then quickly suppressed the power and inhaled another as his friends fought off many others. Kirby fused both UFO's together and transformed yet again. This time the UFO was larger, triangular and outfitted with more equipment attached including an antenna on Kirby's head. "Kirby even luckier! Mother Ship Kirby!"

"That's an extraordinarily rare copy ability, Kirby use it wisely!" Meta Knight instructed.

As the UFO enemies gathered in number, Mother Ship Kirby activated one of his powers. A tractor beam came from the base of the UFO that Kirby piloted and he began sucking up all of the UFO's.

"That was ridiculously powerful Kirby; I didn't know you could copy a flying saucer!" Tiff cheered.

Kirby cheered from Tiff's compliment and he and his party turned their attention back to the task at hand. Kirby and his party entered the Snowflake Sanctuary and within the majestic building the décor was no less than expected. Inside lay an untouched building that seemed to be made for the wealthiest people in the world. The Sanctuary's frozen crystal walls were adorned with valuable paintings and velvet curtains and its halls were perfectly lined with ice sculptures and frozen crystal-like plants. Two grand staircases existed on the left and right sides of the foyer that lead to a second floor with a large door sitting in the center directly above a door that sat beneath it on the first floor.

"Wow, I wonder how many years this place has been here its décor hasn't even degenerated!" Waddle Dee said as he looked over the furniture.

"I think I'll get my castle to be rebuilt with all of these materials instead of rock!" Dedede said with a deep laugh.

"Hey guys, look at this!" Tiff said as she called over. "The floor tiles are reflective, just like a mirror!"

"Now that's neat, I wonder how they keep from fogging up in this cold," Adeleine inquired.

As Kirby's party soaked up the beauty of the sanctuary they decided to start heading deeper into the structure. Kirby found that both doors on both floors were unlocked. Meta Knight came forward, "Kirby, we should split up to make this quicker, I'll take Waddle Dee and Tiff and take the lower floor, you take the higher path, we'll meet back here if something goes wrong," he instructed.

Everyone agreed and Meta Knight took Waddle Dee and Tiff through the door while Kirby and the others went upstairs.

*Meta Knight*

Meta Knight and the others entered a room that seemed to be an alter room where others would gather to worship, not unlike a church.

"This place feels…, strange…," Waddle Dee said with a shiver.

"I know, it's rather odd when a place like this is abandoned…," Tiff added.

"I wonder if this sanctuary was the focal point of the Dream Stones, perhaps their creators worshiped here?" Meta Knight inquired.

"Or maybe they were even created here?" Waddle Dee asked.

"Perhaps, come take a look at the back of this room," Meta Knight began as he pointed to a large open area behind the podium. "That looks like sunlight that leads to a place outside."

As Meta Knight and the others left the chapel area they found themselves in a courtyard with any strange plants that looked almost like they were made of crystal just like the ones found in the foyer. This garden was also filled with icy creatures that were mostly elementals and spirits, both hostile towards Meta Knight and the others. "All right let's clear out this place!" Tiff said with valor.

*Kirby*

Kirby and his friends climbed the frosty stairs into the left wing of the sanctuary. The left wing was built like a high class hotel and had many rooms and balconies that were held up by pillars. Dedede looked around, "This looks like somebody's livin' quarters!"

"Hey, does anyone have any idea what it is we're looking for exactly?" Adeleine asked curiously.

"Not exactly, let's just look around and see what we can find!" Ribbon claimed.

Kirby and his friends looked through each small room and many were simply empty or had multiple crystal star blocks stacked up for storage. Kirby sucked up all of them hoping to find hidden secrets. Luckily, Kirby found Grill's last coin she was searching for and a pair of Glass Slippers that seem to have been forgotten and left behind. Kirby stored them safely away and both he and his party headed down to the lowest level where a fountain with frozen water stood.

"Man, what are we looking for, this entire wing is empty!" Ribbon said beginning to worry.

Kirby inspected the fountain, unable to resist suspicion over it. Dedede approached him also wondering what he was up to. "Kirby you can't throw any money into this fountain it's all froze up!" Dedede said trying to pull Kirby from the fountain.

"Fountain strange, something at bottom, but ice block way," Kirby stated.

"Somethin's at the bottom?" Dedede said trying to view the object Kirby was talking about.

"Watch out! Kirby fix!" Kirby said as Dedede noticed Kirby had transformed into Jet Kirby and was revving up his turbine.

"Kirby what are you do-!?" Dedede said as he was cut off by Kirby taking off at Mach 5.

Kirby crashed into the fountain which reduced it to rubble. Amidst that rubble, a hidden staircase was revealed. Kirby laughed triumphantly, "See, Kirby find secret!"

"Well, that's one way to do it…," Adeleine said uncomfortably.

"Y'know Kirby, I have bomb weapons in my arsenal if ya wanted to blow it apart all ya had to do was ask!" Dedede claimed.

"I wonder where this leads…," Ribbon wondered to herself.

*Meta Knight*

As the last hostile fell, Meta Knight adjusted his mask and sheathed his sword, Galaxia. Waddle Dee and Tiff took a deep optimistic breath as they began to relax. At the center of the crystal garden a raised platform gleamed with a rainbow of colors. Meta Knight approached the platform and found that an ancient magic circle appeared and as the party touched it a minor rumble emanated from the room.

"What was that, noise?" Waddle Dee asked curiously.

"It sounded like a door opened somewhere…," Tiff added.

"Then I guess we had better take a look around…," Meta Knight suggested.

As Meta Knight and the others searched the area they came to a spot where the brush was cleared away revealing a staircase leading to an underground room. The staircase led to a frozen room whose floor was nothing but a sheet of ice. Accompanying the frozen floor, large stone cubes littered the floor that would be to large and heavy to move if it were not for the frozen floor beneath them. Finally, the room had an odd pit in the center.

"It's a puzzle," Meta Knight deduced.

"Okay…, um, how do we solve this thing?" Waddle Dee asked.

"Hey I know this type of puzzle!" Tiff said cheerfully. "But I bet Adeleine is still better at stuff like this…"

"Not to worry, we just need to think ahead, before we make a move," Meta Knight informed. "Now, help me move this block."

Meta Knight and his party moved each block with careful precision to make sure they would not make a mistake. Every block was moved into place so that it would match the design in the floor. On top of the cubes was a magical symbol that gleamed as a door opened opposite the staircase that led back up to the garden.

*Kirby*

Kirby's party entered what seemed to be a room filled with inactive mechanical constructs. From the looks of things, it seemed this assortment of gears and cogs interacted with something in another room. Kirby's party inspected the machine in the center of the room and found that it could be activated manually or automatically with a turn of a large switch.

Kirby pressed the switch and his party took cover in a comical manner. Strangely, nothing came of it other than a few sparks and sputters then it went completely dead. Kirby seemed glum, "Nothing…?" he said.

Then suddenly, the room vibrated as small windows opened and multiple creatures poured from them. "Aw crud, we tripped the alarm!" Dedede said with aggravation.

Kirby inhaled a large yellow Golem that headed towards him by rolling. Kirby began to transform into Wheel Kirby and he gained a backwards red baseball cap. "Beware of thorns and holes…," Kirby said with a cheerful 'note to self'. However this move turned out to be less effective than simply fighting due to the small space in the room so Kirby suppressed his Wheel power and began to fight with his fists until he could find a more suitable ability to copy. Luckily, Kirby found a Togezo which gave him his Needle ability.

Kirby and his party quickly dispatched the guards and secured the room, but still had a hard time figuring out how to make the machine move. Its manual controls did not make much sense. Then Adeleine came up with an idea, "Hey, Kirby, you just copied Wheel, right? Come here a minute would you I think we can get this motor working if we get this belt moving." She said as Kirby took his Wheel form.

King Dedede picked Wheel Kirby up and placed him in an odd contraption hoping Kirby could grip the cogs and move the belts. "Ahh, Wheel Kirby, you cost me a race you little…," Dedede said recalling a memory. "Are you sure this is gonna work? He doesn't have any teeth to grip the gears with!"

Kirby then jumped down with a scowl and combined his Wheel ability and Needle ability and he gained an orange and reddish backwards baseball cap with small spikes lining the head like a Mohawk. "Spike Wheel Kirby! Watch out for MY spikes!" Kirby chuckled as he transformed into an orange wheel that was lined with deadly spikes.

Dedede was careful as he put the Spike Wheel Kirby back into the gear set. "Smart alek little punk…," Dedede grumbled.

Kirby took off, ignoring Dedede's comment and Kirby's new wheel form not only made the machine move, but strip out only seconds later damaging some of the gears as the machine completely stopped. Spike Wheel Kirby hopped out and transformed back into his normal state.

"Uh, Kirby I think you over did it a little…," Ribbon claimed.

"Either way, it looks like these machines moved whatever it was supposed to move, let's go back up stairs and take a look!" Dedede suggested.

*Meta Knight*

"Did you see that Meta Knight, that huge cylindrical structure just moved!" Waddle Dee pointed out in shock.

Meta Knight and the others were in a very large maintenance room that was filled with complicated machines and a large structure at the center of the room had moved on its own. "Yes, I wonder if Kirby had anything to do with that little shenanigan…" Meta Knight said accusingly.

"Somehow I don't doubt that!" Tiff added with a chuckle.

"Would'ja look at this room, it's a Waddlekin Engineer's worst nightmare!" Waddle Dee continued in a flustered state.

"No kidding, but how does machinery like this get all the way up this mountain anyway?" Tiff asked confounded.

Meta Knight replied simply, "One piece at a time...,"

Meta Knight and the others searched the large mechanical room and found a control panel that did nothing when they attempted to interact with it. "I wonder if these controls only work when that construct in the center is in place…" Waddle Dee wondered out loud.

"Well it rose about halfway when we entered, that means Kirby and the others have to find the other room with more machinery in it," Tiff concluded.

"That means we need to wait here and activate this room when Kirby manages to activate the other room," Meta Knight finished.

*Kirby*

Kirby and his friends trekked all the way back to the alter room and looked below but they still found nothing, "I don't get it, what did that machine change?" Dedede asked quizzically.

"Maybe we have to find another room like that one, come on we need to go to the other side of this temple," Adeleine urged.

Kirby and his party proceeded to the other side of the sanctuary and the room they ended up in was a warehouse of sorts. This warehouse was filled with crates that had frozen over. Kirby and his friends took their time in the warehouse fending off creepy critters and searching for lost but valuable treasure. Kirby found an ornate gilded framed mirror that was called a Truth Mirror and stored it safely away. He also managed to copy his Bomb ability and decided to fuse it with his Jet ability, Kirby's Jet cap became colored like a military plane, "Jet Bomber Kirby, let's clear them all out!" he said strongly. Adeleine found an ascending staircase and they decided to climb. The room above was akin to that of a small attic that was also stacked with odds and ends. Kirby found a golden Goblet and stored it away happily. He also found a skeleton key and unsure what it unlocked he stored it way until a use could be found. With nothing but junk left, Kirby and his friends left the attic and returned to the warehouse for further inspection.

As Kirby and his party searched around the warehouse and moved a few crates they found a staircase that descended rather than ascended. Kirby used the staircase and it led into a new room that was not unlike a kitchen and it was assumed that this was the room the sanctuary's guests prepared meals. However, the room was small and had no value to the party, so the party exited swiftly. The exit led to an area not unlike the previous hotel-like room on the other side of the temple. However, instead of mostly rooms, this area had rooms that were meant for utilities such a mess hall. Kirby and his party inspected all the rooms and fought off violent critters that made their home here until Kirby entered the Recreational Room. The Rec. Room had multiple games and other interesting things to keep board people occupied. Kirby's party searched the room thoroughly until they found a hidden switch that revealed a descending staircase.

The room below was one that was not meant for the ordinary people that would have stayed here for worship. This room was a cavernous room that seemed to also include parts of the actual mountain in it and was far larger than any other room they came to thus far. A large horizontal metal pole that was threaded like a screw stretched along the cavern ceiling and entered the wall above the party's head and the other wall across the room. Below that lies a platform with a door that led to another room. The void between both doors was made up of thin pathways that created a maze-like structure across the entire room. However, the pathways were made from thin sheets of ice that cracked as soon as someone stepped on them. Finally, Gordos, Shotzo Cannons and Blatzy Cannons were fixed around the room.

"It looks like this room is heavily guarded for some reason…," Adeleine deduced.

"I wonder why, the Dream Stone can't be in this room…" Dedede said as he scratched his head.

"Hey look a switch!" Ribbon said cheerfully. Kirby pressed the switch and they seen that the door on the other side of the room opened, however, it only opened for a few minutes before it shut itself again. "Wow, that door closes quickly! We would have to make a nearly flawless run across this room to make it in time. Unless you have an ability that makes this easier…"

Kirby transformed into Spike Wheel Kirby while his friends stayed behind. He took off with the sound of burning rubber. Spike Wheel Kirby made navigating the path seem easy as he was so fast he stuck to the icy ground while his speed allowed him safe passage over the ice plates that shattered behind him. Kirby made it into the door with more than enough time to spare and Ribbon teleported everyone to follow Kirby. As the door closed, Kirby and his friends found themselves in another mechanical room. Luckily, the automatic switch for this machine worked. The machine churned and moved the construct that it was supposed to move until it finally came to a stop. Once it did, the room filled with the same creatures as the other room did before it.

"Look, a spiral staircase, once we fight this goon squad that's our ticket outta here!" Dedede revealed.

*Meta Knight*

"Sweet, Kirby found the other room!" Waddle Dee stated as the machine completed its task.

Meta Knight flipped the switch on the control panel and a magical rune resonated with a bright light and it reacted with the construct at the center of the room. The construct gleamed along with the control panel. "Wow, it's so beautiful!" Tiff said with a sparkle in her eye.

"All right we're done here, let's move!" Meta Knight instructed.

*Court Yard*

Kirby's and Meta Knight's parties met in the court yard. They gathered in front of the platform where Meta Knight activated the magic circle that revealed the rooms below. This time the platform had a new magic circle and it resonated with the same light as the pillar in the basement below.

"All right guys, this platform will take us to the top floor!" Ribbon claimed cheerfully.

"Please keep wings, hands, feet and all other appendages inside the platform at all times!" Waddle Dee joked.

Kirby and his friends gathered on the platform and a circular portion of it dislodged and began gaining altitude. Finally, the platform entered into another building and they were surrounded by a room full of mirrors.

*Labyrinth of Mirrors*

"Wow, this place is incredible!" Tiff said astonished.

"More like confusin', all I see is everyone's face in different angles!" Dedede said as he held his aching head.

"Is it just me, or is the air really thin up here?" Waddle Dee said as he adapted to the low oxygen levels.

"I know, it's getting hard to breathe now, good thing Meta Knight trained us for this!" Adeleine said relieved.

"Come, we must navigate this maze and meet the guardian, you'll get used to the air quickly because of the training," Meta Knight claimed.

Kirby's party quickly began to navigate their way through the maze. The maze was more than difficult to navigate than they thought and it was filled with traps and violent critters. During this frustrating trek, Kirby caught a glimpse of a door that had a large lock on it. Kirby and his party made the detour and finally found the door. Kirby took the skeleton key he acquired in the attic and unlocked the door, but afterwards the key jammed inside the lock and the lock fell to the floor. Kirby opened the door and the party found themselves inside a treasure room piled with jewels and gold.

Kirby glared at a lance mounted at the center of the room that seemed to be made of crystal and with sparkles in his eyes, he approached the deadly weapon. However, right before Kirby reached the weapon he seen a large jewel that came falling from the sky and he side stepped, avoiding it. Kirby turned around and stuck his tongue out at Meta Knight who lightly squashed him with Dedede's hammer. Dedede was awestruck at how Meta Knight stole his hammer from him without him knowing.

"Sorry Kirby, if I've told you once I've told you twice and now I'm telling you again…, you cannot yet wield a weapon like this," Meta Knight scolded as Kirby wriggled underneath Dedede's hammer. Meta Knight picked up the lance and bent its power to his will. "This is a Frostbite Lance it's a Frost weapon, much like its sword counterpart the Ice Brand. Like all the others of its kind, it is rare and a valuable antique."

Tiff approached Meta Knight, "Why exactly is Kirby not allowed to hold those weapons? I mean, he's held Galaxia before…?"

"Galaxia is a blessed sword of fire, so it responds to those with the highest virtue and a child like Kirby has nothing but virtues," Meta Knight began. "Other spiritual weapons like this aren't so lenient. The Cleaver of Crawling Blood is a weapon meant to spill the blood of others, the Harvestmoon Scythe was created to instill fear, and the Frostbite Lance is meant to freeze others to the bone without compassion. Kirby may have power, but his mind has not yet received the discipline required to make his own will unbendable. These types of weapons will attempt to corrupt you so you'll fulfill the actions they were designed for."

"Oh, I get it now, sorry for that Meta Knight, I just thought you were being a little greedy…," Tiff said apologetically.

"No need to apologize Tiff, I know very well it seems greedy when you aren't aware of what I am trying to accomplish," Meta Knight claimed. "Someday, Kirby will be able to own a weapon like this, but it is not now…"

Kirby's party regrouped and began to leave, but on their way out the final volume of the Book of N'or was located and tucked safely away. Kirby and his friends continued their way through the mirror maze until finally they used the Dream Stones to find the exit. On their way out, they entered a throne room with a large throne and a Stone Scepter with a crystal ball on top held by four large prongs standing next to it. Kirby took the scepter believing it to have value.

At the exit Kirby and his party left the maze of mirrors and ended up outside at the peak of Mt. Foreverrest. They had arrived at the Dream Fountain where the last Dream Stone awaited them, the Diamond Prism.

Ribbon approached the Diamond Prism, "Attention Dream Stone Guardian, we challenge you for the Diamond Prism!"

Just as Ribbon finished her declaration the entire mountain felt like it began to shake violently. Then suddenly, two yellow eyes appeared in the sky as the entity came into view. The creature towered above the peak. It was a large creature, made entirely from crystal. It had a long midsection much like a bare spine that led up to a large crystalline torso and enormous crystal spikes jutting from its shoulders. Its hands only had four fingers in all and were attached to bulky spiked forearms with no upper arm and finally, its head was the most complicated. Its teeth were zigzagged; its chin came to a point, its brow extended with a crown of spikes on the forehead and a single large horn jutted from the center of its forehead.

The creature spoke, "I am Crystallossus, the guardian of the Diamond Prism and creator of the Dream Stones you speak of… and I accept your challenge!"

No one was more astounded than Ribbon, "Crystallossus…, Crystallossus? That's impossible, how is an ancient fairy deity on this planet?!"

"What, a fairy deity?" Tiff asked curiously. "Ribbon what's this all about? It said it's the one responsible for creating these Dream Stones!"

Ribbon gazed upward still in shock, "I-It can't be true, but here it is in front of my very eyes…, Crystallossus. Why didn't I see it before?! The Snowflake Sanctuary…, it's a fairy construct! How is that possible though, why did the fairies come to this place and build all this?! I don't understand…!"

"Not to be a party pooper, but how in Pop Star's name are we supposed to fight something so massive?!" Waddle Dee asked in a panic.

"This is maddenin' its presence all by itself is overwhelmin'!" Dedede said in shock.

"I –I don't think we can fight it…, it's beyond a Titan class golem!" Adeleine added as she shivered.

"Meta Knight, what are we suppose to do?!" Tiff asked growing fearful.

"Stop your whining I didn't train you for nothing you know, everything has a weakness!" Meta Knight said calmly.

"Hey, I didn't sign on for somethin' like this!" Dedede continued to complain. "I'm just tryin' to keep it together!"

"I don't think you're alone in that sentiment Dedede!" Waddle Dee added.

"Wait didn't Professor Doo say that the Fairy Queen visited this planet a long time ago?!" Ribbon asked hurriedly.

Waddle Dee retorted, "Yeah, he said she came to visit Skyline Tower!"

"What if a trip to the tower was not all she was here for?!" Ribbon asked still looking for answers.

"Look, we can have the Fairy Queen herself tell us all the details after we beat this creature and secure the last Dream Stone to get rid of the Dark Matter!" Meta Knight stated. "Now, let the battle commence!"

"Very well, let us begin!" Crystallossus bellowed.

Kirby's party was lifted into the air and split apart. Each party member ended up on a floating snow covered crystal platform with a large colored gem stone located in a random place on the large platform.

Kirby was first his gem stone was a large ruby. Waddle Dee was second his gem stone was a large orange hessonite stone. Tiff was third she was with a topaz. Adeleine was fourth she was with an emerald. King Dedede was fifth and he was with a Sapphire. Finally, Meta Knight was last with an Amethyst.

Crystallossus spoke once more, "The gem stones you are faced with each mirror the color of your hearts, if you can break the stones, than you have surpassed the level of power required to fight me. You may not use the Dream Stones to help you!"

"Crystallossus is testing them, but even if they manage to do what he asks Kirby and the others…, they may not be able to beat him!" Ribbon said with fear.

Kirby began his assault on the red ruby in front of him but to no avail he could not do as much as put a scratch on it. Kirby used all the abilities he had copied; Savage Beast, Mother Ship, Spike Wheel and Jet Bomber, but none could even damage the ruby. Then suddenly, ruby statues of Kirby emerged from the snowy crystal ground. The statues came to life and began to attack Kirby. Like the large ruby he was unable to damage them.

Waddle Dee used every weapon his Waddlekin brothers created to assault the hessonite before him, but to no avail and to his shock none of Waddle Dee's weapons could harm the stone. Just like Kirby, Waddle Dee was suddenly surrounded by hessonite statues made in his image that were also immune to his attacks. "H-help me…," he said as he was backed into a corner. One of the statues began to speak to him, "Even with all our technology, it still doesn't help me, are the Waddlekin just cannon fodder after all?!"

Tiff was also in the same boat as she fended off attacks from her topaz counterparts but could not harm them. Then suddenly, one of the statues spoke, "Poor me…, I guess I'm too weak, was everything I did just not enough?"

Adeleine fended off attacks from her emerald doppelgangers until one spoke, "The pride of my race is buried, I'm all alone even though I have friends, but can they really understand me? Is my brother okay? Did I do the right thing and keep traveling with Kirby instead of staying with my brother?"

"Take that you stupid statues," Dedede shouted as he fired his Blatzy Cannon into the crowd of sapphire copies. Unfortunately none of them were even damaged.

One approached Dedede as he gasped for air, "I won't let Kirby beat me I'll finish this first! Why's Kirby so much better than me? Why does everyone like him so much and why do they hate me?"

Meta Knight fended off his amethyst copies with no problem but grew irritated that none of his mystical weapons could even crack them. He grunted as one approached him, "I am no different from Kryl I enjoy the thrill of battle just as he does! I just cover it up and justify my actions with concepts like honor and chivalry! I cover it all up, just like I do my face!"

"Hmph, pitiful!" Meta Knight responded.

As the battle wore on, Kirby and the others grew weaker and weaker and Ribbon could do nothing but watch. "This is terrible those statues are convicting them with fears that are deep in their own hearts!" Ribbon stated. "Except for Kirby though, something's different with him. The statues haven't said a word to him and he just keeps on fighting. Huh, what's this?"

Kirby stood back as he performed a super inhale on his ruby copies and he spit them back out at the large ruby. This action caused a crack in the gem stone as it was hit with the same material. Kirby jumped for joy as he now realized what he had to do. "That's it! No material is indestructible if it's hit with itself!" Ribbon realized. "Everyone, find someway to throw those statues back at the gem stones, that's how you break them!" Ribbon called out telepathically.

Suddenly, a spark of hope ignited in the hearts of Kirby's friends. The battle was not over, it had just begun.

*End of Chapter*


	34. Ch 33: Secure the Final Dream Stone!

Kirby: Right Back at Ya!

Odyssey of Dreams

By: ChronoWeapon

Chapter 33: Secure the Final Dream Stone!

After Kirby and his friends confronted the final Dream Stone Guardian, Crystallossus, the so called 'Deity' pitted them against their own fears and doubts. Luckily, after a battle of wills, Kirby found the solution to the problem. Slamming the large crystal with the ever approaching crystal clones caused it to break as if they were symbolically fighting their own fears on a physical plane.

Meta Knight heard Ribbon's telepathic call. "Hmm, leave it to Kirby to find a way out of this mess!" he said as he fought back with his Frostbite Lance to shove another clone into the large Amethyst.

"Oh thank goodness, I thought I was done for!" Waddle Dee said out loud as he pushed back with his own offensive.

"Hmph, we aren't going to lose after coming all this way!" Tiff said strongly giving a crystal clone a strong throw.

Adeleine calmed her mind, "Good, I can set my worries aside now…"

"Even if we get past this part the real fight with Crystallossus might be even worse," Dedede lamented.

Then suddenly, a loud explosion came from the red ruby that Kirby was to attack and all the clones turned into ruby dust. The glimmering ruby dust floated gently on the air until it was dissipated completely.

Meta Knight was the next to complete this task and he did so with relative ease. The amethyst exploded as chaotic energy waves erupted from its crumbled remains. With it, the amethyst clones also turned to dust.

King Dedede, being the physical powerhouse that he is, came next as he destroyed the large sapphire successfully. "Whew, that was a work out!" he said wiping the sweat from his brow.

Waddle Dee followed by Tiff and then finally Adeleine, successfully destroyed their respective gemstones as well. "I totally didn't expect to face my own fears with this last one!" said Waddle Dee panting.

"Now that, that is over we just need to find out how to defeat a deity…," Adeleine thought as she gazed at Crystallossus.

"That's that I guess…, no turning back now…," said Tiff as she felt her heart beating underneath her armor.

Before Kirby's party could celebrate the platforms they stood on rose to form a bridge. The bridge levitated at chest level with Crystallossus with his head now within reach. He bellowed loudly, "Hmm, you went through that quicker than expected…, now for your next test. Best me, and the Diamond Prism is yours…"

Meta Knight made a quick hand gesture, "Wait, time out for a second! We need a game plan!"

"Be quick, my patience grows thin…," Crystallossus bellowed.

Kirby and his friends huddled together and began whispering amongst themselves as Ribbon looked down upon them in despair. "How, how can they win? I studied everything I could back at Rainbow Resort, but nothing could have prepared me for this…"

Meta Knight whispered to Adeleine, "All right young lady, you know more about monsters and lore than any of us, what can you deduce from this 'Deity'?"

Adeleine began as she placed her hand under her chin, "Well, it's way bigger than even a Titan Class Golem, so it's meant to soak up the worst and most intense levels of damage. Being made of diamond is obvious evidence of that. In addition, he has two large arms it'll try and crush us with and I believe all of us can reach his head from our current position. Since he's a golem made of diamond that makes him an elemental type creature. We all remember what happens when you strike a high prestige elemental with an attack that it's weak to. In Crystallossus's case it counts as a 'Stone' type or A.K.A an 'Earth' based creature. Magmalith attacked Tiff with that massively high powered fire attack when she hit its core with water. Crystallossus is bound to be far worse, so let's stick to physical attacks with heavy hitting weapons and chip away at him first. Attacking the obvious is a no-no. Since this creature has a diamond made body it's probably going to think were gonna go straight for heavy hitting special attacks."

"That sounds like a good way to start this thing off anymore suggestions?" Waddle Dee asked hopefully.

"Yes, make liberal use of explosives if you have them and conservative use of magic, we don't need to trigger any unwanted counter spells," Adeleine claimed. "Diamonds may be hard but they are brittle and have no malleability so explosions work well, but if he has a counterattack than back off immediately."

Ribbon gazed at Crystallossus as Kirby and his friends devised their attack strategy. "No, it doesn't matter what they come up with, it won't work! Crystallossus is immortal he can't be killed or defeated!"

"All right everyone, take your places, this one is going to take all of us!" Meta Knight claimed vigorously as he drew his Frostbite Lance.

Kirby summoned his Jet Bomber ability, Waddle Dee equipped his Mining gear, Tiff stuck with her Commando gear, Adeleine transformed into her Golem form, and Dedede equipped his Mechanical Hammer and Iron Mask. Crystallossus moved with great power emanating from it as it brought its massive arms onto both sides of the bridge. "Let us begin!" he bellowed.

Crystallossus began to bring his right arm down onto the battlefield. Meta Knight shouted, "Everyone scatter around!" he finished as the large diamond hand smashed onto the platform. "Don't bunch up and give him multiple targets to hit!"

Waddle Dee planted three remote mines onto Crystallossus's hand and he noticed something. "Hey, his arm is made from blue diamond!" he said in warning.

Adeleine warned the party, "Unlike regular diamonds, most blue ones are natural semiconductors! Remember what I said about the counter spell thing! Don't attack that arm with electricity!"

As Crystallossus dislodged his arm from the ground Kirby, Tiff, Dedede, and Waddle Dee used their respective explosives enshrouding the massive arm in a nasty volley of explosions. Golem Adeleine used an explosive of her own. "Try on my Ore Bomb for size!" she said as she threw a clump of red glowing ore. The ore violently exploded adding to the rest of the volley.

Meta Knight faced Crystallossus, "Hmph, while the rookies handle your hands, I'll deal with you face to face!" he said exchanging his lance for his sword. Meta Knight raised his Galaxia to use his Flames of Galaxia attack, but right before he brought the sword down he noticed that Crystallossus's eyes suddenly flashed with a bright pulse and this cause Meta Knight to stave his attack. "W-what is that I'm feeling from this creature…, anticipation?" he thought with cold sweat running beneath his mask.

As Kirby and his friends preoccupied themselves with the hands, Meta Knight sheathed his sword and swapped it for the Frostbite Lance. Crystallossus spoke, "Why do sheathe your sword, Knight?" he asked curiously.

"I-I almost killed us all…, you aren't playing around are you?" Meta Knight accused. "You can send my flames back at me can't you?! Your eyes told me you were waiting for me to strike you with my fire attack so you could reflect it!"

Crystallossus made a slight chuckle. "Perhaps you will survive long enough… after all."

"Survive…, long enough…?" Meta Knight said curiously.

"Hate to interrupt Meta Knight!" Tiff said in a rather panicked manner. "But we could really use your help here!"

Meta Knight faced them, "Don't bother attacking the head if the arms are still functioning!" he said as Crystallossus raised his hands out of reach.

"What do you mean?" Dedede asked as he readied his hammer to send a multiple rocket volley towards the head.

"One of those arms can make a shield that can reflect special attacks even personal ones and the other one heals any damage we manage to deal!" Meta Knight informed. "I felt it when I stared into his eyes…"

As Meta Knight finished warning his allies of the danger Crystallossus brought his hands parallel to each side of Kirby's party, palms open facing them. "Crystal Plasma Flash!" Crystallossus announced as a tether of electricity jumped from palm to palm.

Meta Knight covered himself with his cloak, "Everyone, protect yourselves!"

Everyone defended themselves as best they could and then suddenly an electrical sphere grew in between Crystallossus's hands until it enveloped a large portion of the battlefield. After it had subsided, everyone had survived by defending in their own way; Dedede was lifted far above the destruction by Jet Bomber Kirby, Waddle Dee took cover underneath his mining helmet, Adeleine turned her own stone Golem body into a hard diamond, Tiff enshrouded herself with her Sage abilities magic shields and Meta Knight phased himself outside the dimension with his dimensional cape.

Once it was safe, everyone took their battle stances. "That would have hurt very, very badly!" Dedede said nervously.

"Meta Knight was right this creature isn't anything like the previous guardians!" Waddle Dee said in shock.

Tiff switched equipment back to her Commando gear. "That was too close does anyone have any new ideas?" she asked concerned.

Meta Knight faced Crystallossus, "You said we have to 'Survive long enough', what do you mean by that?!"

Crystallossus stayed silent as he raised his arms once more. Then Adeleine understood what 'Survive long enough' meant. "Meta Knight, Ribbon is right! Crystallossus is immortal! However, he still needed magic shields and healing spells. That means he can still take damage! 'Survive long enough' means we have to fight its corporeal form until it decides to end the fight!"

"Decides to end the fight?!" Meta Knight retorted.

"Yes, it may be a deity but right now in this world it has a corporeal form that can be damaged. We just have to drain him of his magical power and damage it enough to deem us worthy!" Adeleine concluded.

"All right, I have a new addition to the plan!" Meta Knight said facing towards Ribbon. "Ribbon, give me the Dream Stones! Everyone take a stone and use its magic to our advantage!"

Thought she was still in shock, Ribbon tossed the bag containing the Dream Stones to Meta Knight and he passed out a stone to everyone.

Crystallossus bellowed as he brought one palm down and the other palm overhead until both hands were diagonally set apart. "Double Antipode Stream!" it announced as the blue diamond arm gathered ice energy in the palm while the red diamond hand collected a massive fireball. In an instant, the two spheres of energy erupted into streams that traveled wildly over the battlefield. When the streams of super hot and super cold energies clashed against each other it created explosions. Kirby and his friends had to frantically dodge not only the streams but the following explosions as well.

After the damage had been dealt the party pulled themselves from the rubble. "This is maddening, how they are expected to last!" Ribbon commented. "Crystallossus's spells can devastate cities!"

"Everyone still okay?" Meta Knight asked phasing back into the dimension via his cape. As Meta Knight finished his sentence the right hand came from the sky to crush him. Luckily, he noticed just in time and was able to dodge. Kirby's party unleashed the wrath of explosives and this time their attack proved its worth as the right hand was turned into rubble, then dust. Crystallossus moaned in pain at the loss of his arm.

"There's the first hand, now the second!" Adeleine said proudly.

"That should stop the spells that require both his hands!" Tiff concluded.

"I'll start on his head then!" Dedede said as he fired a volley of rockets at Crystallossus.

Everyone shouted simultaneously, "Dedede, noooo!"

It was too late, Dedede's rockets impacted Crystallossus's head with a fierce explosion however Crystallossus seemed almost undamaged. Crystallossus had an instant response to Dedede's attack. Its head resonated with a red glow as did his left hand.

"It's a counter spell!" Adeleine shrieked.

"Amplified Heat!" Crystallossus bellowed as a beam of light from his crown reached his left hand. His left arm shined with a mean fiery red gleam as he slammed the ground causing a wall of fire to race in all directions leaving little chance to escape. The flames consumed Kirby's party, but luckily they had survived.

"Dedede, you big dummy!" Waddle Dee shouted as he kicked Dedede in the side.

"How was I supposed to know about that counter spell?" Dedede said in his defense.

"Adeleine warned us about that didn't you listen?" Waddle Dee said frustrated. "Attack the arms first! Now look what's happening!"

Crystallossus raised his left arm near his head and his entire body gleamed with a soft warm glow. "So the left arm is the one responsible for healing the head!" Meta Knight concluded with a revelation.

"Everyone, the left arm is coming back!" Tiff said alarmed.

Crystallossus's left arm hovered above the battlefield and began dropping itself in segments that were aflame like meteorites. The attack subsided when the arm was completely dissected. Then as if dodging the arm was not enough, the segments conformed around Dedede. "W-what's this?" Dedede said starting to panic. The moment a bead of sweat left Dedede's brow he was engulfed by the segments and the arm reformed with him frozen inside.

"Great, now Dedede's a hostage!" Meta Knight grunted.

"What do we do?!" Waddle Dee asked worriedly.

"Well, we could wait until the arm breaks into segments again, or bust him out!" Adeleine suggested.

"I think we should just bust him out, I highly doubt Crystallossus will use that attack again while he's holding a hostage!" Tiff claimed. "Plus it'll teach him a few things," she giggled mischievously.

"We can restore Dedede with the Dream Stones, just break him out!" Meta Knight shouted as Crystallossus's arm smashed into the ground, attempting to crush Kirby. While the left arm was stuck Kirby's team took their chances and bombed it. The bombing ceased once Crystallossus broke it free from the ground. Dedede seemed unharmed within the arm despite the cracks. Crystallossus attacked with a super fast punch aimed at Kirby. Kirby charged up his jet power and exploded into a mach 5 dash that clashed with Crystallossus's arm, destroying it with his helmet. Kirby suffered for his attack but managed to keep his composure. Dedede fell from the sky, dazed.

Dedede sat up, "Wha- happen?" he asked disoriented.

Tiff used the Emerald Amber and restored the entire party. Crystallossus's eyes gleamed horrifically. "5…," he roared.

"A countdown type spell!" Adeleine said surprised. "Everyone attack him with everything you got, hurry!"

Kirby's party went full on assault against Crystallossus's head using bombs and harsh attacks. "4…," he roared.

"Use the Dream Stones!" Meta Knight called out.

Kirby's party used every offensive wish they could think off. An avalanche of boulders, a wave of lava and a deluge of water were the first to come. "3…," bellowed Crystallossus.

Crystallossus showed significant signs of damage from the first volley of attacks. Kirby and his party continued fighting hard as they made a wish on the Sunstone Schist. A massive beam of solar energy cut through Crystallossus's body causing an alarming amount of damage. "2…," he continued despite the damage.

Next up, came the Pyrite Peridot. The wish engulfed Crystallossus in a massive electrical storm followed by an explosion. "1…," roared Crystallossus.

"Everyone take cover!" Adeleine warned. Kirby's party heeded Adeleine's warning as they attempted to take cover as best they could.

"0…, Irradiated Nova!" announced Crystallossus as his entire being shined with a green glow. The atmosphere shifted as a brilliant light erupted from Crystallossus's mouth and unlike any of Crystallossus's attacks, there was nowhere to run from this. The flash resembled Kirby's Crash ability as Kirby and his entire party were engulfed in the attack.

Ribbon looked on in horror as her friends were swallowed by the mass of light. When the light subsided, Kirby and his friends were laying on the ground hurt very badly. They had lost any abilities and equipment they were carrying. Kirby pulled himself up and could only hear the sound of ringing. Luckily, everyone was able to raise themselves back up. Tiff reached for the Emerald Amber and made a wish. Kirby and his friends were enveloped in a soft, warm, green light that restored them completely.

Crystallossus also had some more tricks up his sleeve. A pulse of light from his eyes caused a slight rumble and suddenly, both of his arms rose from beneath the platforms. "He can regenerate his arms!" Adeleine shouted in despair. After Crystallossus moved his newly regenerated arms about, the left arm rose to meet his face and he began healing himself.

Ribbon looked upon Crystallossus and noticed something strange. "What is this? Crystallossus is actually damaged? Wait, it must really be as Adeleine said! Crystallossus's corporeal form can be defeated after all!" she said regaining her hope and confidence.

Meta Knight cursed his luck, "Drat, I couldn't stay phased out of the dimension long enough to dodge that attack!"

Everyone regained their composure and took up different weapons and abilities. Kirby assumed his Mother Ship ability; Waddle Dee had taken up his Parasol; Tiff equipped her Sage's Staff; Adeleine transformed into Miss Tick-Tock, and Dedede placed his Bronze Mask on his face and his Gordo Flail in hand. Meta Knight however was able to keep a death grip on his Frostbite Lance.

Crystallossus let his hand down as he was finished healing a portion of the damage dealt to him. His regenerated body shined in the morning sunlight as it divided the light like a prism. Crystallossus bellowed, "I am the creator of the Dream Stones, I gave them the power you use. I can also shut it off!" he claimed. Crystallossus's eyes flashed and two of the Dream Stones; the Amethyst Aggregate and the Pyrite Peridot had transformed into what they had originally had been; a chunk of ordinary stone, and a chunk of pyrite.

Meta Knight gasped, "So he really is the creator of these stones…, this just got worse!"

Dedede panicked, "Wha-what'd ya do that for! We came all this way!"

"Yeah, you can't do this, just how are we supposed to defeat the Dark Matter now?!" Tiff said with tears welling up in her eyes.

"Fear not…," Crystallossus roared. "The Dream Stones will regain their luster if you manage to best me."

"That's somewhat comforting at least…," Meta Knight said softly. "But now we can't use those two Dream Stones for the rest of this fight!" he said with the chunk of fool's gold in his hand.

Without warning, Crystallossus lunged with his left hand for another attack. The hand segmented itself and the segments transformed into meteorites once more. This time the attack was faster and more erratic and then after pelting Kirby and his friends the segments surrounded Tiff and enclosed her.

Meta Knight braced himself, "Tiff, no!" he said as he summoned the power of his lance. "It is time for this lance to show its power…, Diamond Storm!" Meta Knight called out as a fierce blizzard of icicles bombarded Crystallossus's hands and face. "Now let's see what you can really do!" Meta Knight goaded.

Crystallossus bellowed, "Diamond Storm!" he announced as his eyes flashed. The very same spell Meta Knight used was being used against them.

Waddle Dee however, planted his Heat Wave Weather Vane and it melted most of the icicles into small chunks of hail. "Wow, I can't believe that worked!" Waddle Dee said happily.

Crystallossus countered again, "Heat Wave!" he said copying Waddle Dee's weather vane.

Hurrying, Waddle Dee exchanged his Heat Wave with his Rain Storm Weather Vane. The healing rains restored Kirby and his friends but did not harm Crystallossus. Since this was not an offensive strike, Crystallossus did not counter. However, he did have a counterattack for simply being touched.

"Delta Wave!" Crystallossus announced as its crown and two index fingers gleamed. Three streams of energy connected the point of his crown and both index fingers and formed a triangle that surrounded Kirby's party. Suddenly, Kirby and his friends were enveloped by a triangle of ice, electric and fire power. Luckily, they were all still standing and radically recovering thanks to Waddle Dee's Healing Rains.

Kirby was able to focus a blast on Crystallossus's left hand and unleashed it. He managed to destroy the hand and release Tiff. Tiff hit the ground with a 'thud'. She picked herself up and regained her composure. "Thanks Kirby!" she said gratefully.

"It looks like we have a new battle strategy!" Meta Knight claimed. "Waddle Dee, you and I will use our special attacks on the head and force him to use as much magic as we can, deplete his magic! Your healing rains can keep us healthy after each volley as will Tiff's sage magic. Kirby, Adeleine, Dedede, you guys attack the hands, when the hands are defeated everyone maul him!" he finished.

Waddle Dee and Meta Knight began attacking Crystallossus's head with zeal. Waddle Dee swapped his rain storm with his Acid Rain Weather Vane. This caused considerable discomfort for Crystallossus. Meta Knight used a variation of his Sword Beam with his Frostbite Lance he called the Lance Beam, which was a piercing ice beam that was thrust from his lance. Luckily, he was able to dodge most of the returns by Crystallossus. Waddle Dee kept pelting Crystallossus with different variations of bad weather including, heat waves, acid rains, lighting storms and even blizzards and when it became to much, he relied on his healing rain to recover along with Tiff's healing magic. Finally, Kirby and the others destroyed the right arm leaving only Crystallossus's head once more.

"5…," bellowed Crystallossus. Kirby's team bombarded Crystallossus with the remaining Dream Stones and their strongest attacks.

"Here we go again!" Waddle Dee said alarmed.

"4…," continued Crystallossus. "3…, 2…, 1…"

"Take cover, here it comes again!" Meta Knight announced with a warning.

"0…, Irradiated Nova!" announced Crystallossus with a roar. Once again, Crystallossus let loose his most powerful attack and it engulfed Kirby's entire party. Once it was done, Kirby and his friends seemed finished but one by one they managed to pull themselves up. With the exception of Meta Knight, everyone was completely disarmed. Tiff raised the Emerald Amber into the sky and restored everyone to maximum strength.

Ribbon was astonished, "Kirby…, everyone…, you are all fighting so hard… and yet I'm up here sulking…"

Crystallossus revitalized his arms and began restoring his main body. Kirby assumed his Spike Wheel ability; Waddle Dee equipped his Engineering equipment; Tiff went with her Floralmancer ability via her Bramble Whip; Adeleine transformed into Tyranado, her wind elemental form, and Dedede placed his Golden Mask on his face and his Blatzy Cannon came with it. In addition, Crystallossus shut down three more Dream Stones, making the Sapphire Pearl an ordinary pearl, the Ruby Pumice became a chunk of normal pumice and finally, the most unfortunate. The Emerald Amber became a normal piece of amber. This left Kirby and his friends clutching only two remaining stones, the Sunstone Schist and the Citrine Sandstone.

"Great, we can't heal ourselves with the Dream Stones anymore!" Waddle Dee said as he quickly began to worry.

"Come one, this corporeal form has to be almost out of magical power!" Dedede whined.

Then suddenly, Ribbon pulled herself together as she flew to the party. "You guys, sorry about all this…, but don't worry, Crystallossus is almost out of stamina!" she said with a new sense of vigor. If you can destroy his arms and deplete his magic supply this round he shouldn't have enough magic to cast the Irradiated Nova again!"

"Thanks for coming back Ribbon…," Meta Knight said proudly.

"You guys are out of ways to heal yourselves en mass, so I'll take that role over now!" Ribbon claimed strongly.

"Well then get ready, because here he comes again!" Tiff announced with a warning.

Crystallossus roared as he attacked the party. Kirby and his party had shaky strategies at best while Crystallossus was more violent than ever. Waddle Dee planted Sentry Shotzos that blasted Crystallossus's hands along with Dedede's Blatzy Cannon. Kirby rammed each hand as it came within range of his Spike Wheel ability although he hurt himself in doing so. Adeleine attacked Crystallossus with powerful wind spells, but when Crystallossus used them against her, her elemental body only absorbed them. Tiff planted healing flowers whose pollen kept everyone healthy while she cast floral magic on Crystallossus's head. Interestingly enough, Tiff had one more trick up her sleeve. She ensnared Crystallossus's head with her Bramble Whip and was able to drain him of both his health and magical power.

"That's it Tiff, know your really starting to bloom as a Star Warrior!" Meta Knight cheered with a chuckle.

As Tiff held onto Crystallossus's head, she turned towards Meta Knight. "Did you just try to make a pun there Meta Knight?" she asked with a giggle.

"Take that how you will…," Meta Knight said as he used more Lance Beams on Crystallossus.

As the battle raged on, Kirby, Waddle Dee and Dedede managed to destroy Crystallossus's left arm again. His Delta Wave was reduced to another attack that was opposite of the earlier Amplified Heat spell called Amplified Frost. Kirby and his friends were frozen in ice blocks. They managed however, to break free by wiggling and struggling. Kirby and his friends continued their attacks until they destroyed the right arm.

Crystallossus roared, "5…"

"Oh, no, we're too late!" Waddle Dee shouted in fear.

"4…," Crystallossus continued.

"No we're not!" Tiff shouted as she ensnared Crystallossus's head and drained his power.

"3…," roared Crystallossus. "2…, 1…"

"Come on!" Tiff shouted angrily. "Drain faster!"

"It's not working fast enough, he's gonna attack!" Adeleine shrieked.

"0…," bellowed Crystallossus. However, this time there was a long pause. Kirby and his party took a moment to gaze at Crystallossus. "Not enough power…," moaned Crystallossus.

"Oh thank the stars, we're just in time!" Waddle Dee said with relief.

"Siphoning Shredder!" Crystallossus howled suddenly.

Every member of Kirby's party was trapped in a cylindrical pillar of light. Then suddenly, with the exception of Meta Knight due to his mystical weapon rejecting the field, their weapons and abilities were stolen from them and they were devoured by Crystallossus.

"Oh no, I didn't know he could absorb energy from his opponents!" Ribbon said in terror.

Crystallossus clamored, "Irradiated Nova!"

Before everyone could take cover or speak, Crystallossus performed his Irradiated Nova attack. Ribbon managed to avoid the attack as she flew to escape the blast. "Noooo, Kirby, Tiff…, everyone!" Ribbon shouted with tears in her eyes. When the blast cleared Kirby and his team lay unconscious and heavily damaged. Ribbon flew back down to get a closer look. "Everyone get up!" Ribbon urged. Suddenly, Kirby shivered as he rose, albeit weakly. Meta Knight was standing straight up with heavy injuries, but was nonetheless awake and aware, despite his moaning and grunting. Dedede and Waddle Dee squirmed around a bit as they tried hard to push themselves up. Finally, Tiff and Adeleine also managed to stir as they turned wearily to Crystallossus. "Hang on guys, I can heal you!" Ribbon said regaining her focus. Ribbon chanted her Soothe spell and restored Kirby's party of their strength.

Crystallossus stood silent as he did not move or take any action whatsoever. Then suddenly, the Dream Stones that were drained of their power and form regained their luster. Kirby and his friends were victorious. Then Crystallossus spoke, "Well done mortals…, you have managed to last against my strongest attacks until I used up the power of this corporeal form. The Dream Stone, the Diamond Prism, is yours to use as you see fit…, may your finest dreams…, become reality."

"Wait!" Ribbon shouted as she put out her hand and flew up to Crystallossus. "I need to know! Why are you on this planet?"

"There is one on this planet that will explain everything," Crystallossus spoke. "You have already met with this person and this person will soon tell you everything…"

"Well, what does the Diamond Prism do exactly?" Ribbon asked.

"The Diamond Prism is the most powerful of all the Dream Stones; just holding it increases the user's power and it can bend reality, space and time to an extent. If combined with the other seven your dreams can become a true permanent replacement for the current reality…" Crystallossus explained. "Farewell for now…, I will be within the Diamond Prism if you need to speak with me…"

Crystallossus suddenly repaired himself completely then he became enshrouded in a bright golden light and he descended towards the peak of Mt. Foreverrest. Kirby's party was also transported via the light while the platforms they stood upon vanished into thin air. Within moments, Kirby and his friends stood upon the rim of the Fountain of Dreams where the Diamond Prism stood shining light of all different colors.

In front of Kirby lay a shard of Crystallossus's body. He took Crystallossus's Prism and the deity's voice echoed in their minds, "Dreams can become reality through action, but if you never take action, dreaming is all you'll ever do." Kirby then equipped the Prism for himself and his power amplified with a slight glowing shield.

Meta Knight faced Ribbon, "All right Ribbon its time to make our wish! The Dark Matter has covered the skies of the entire planet while we fought Crystallossus!"

"You got it Meta Knight!" Ribbon said with joy.

Ribbon flew up to the Diamond Prism ready to claim it, when suddenly; a dark presence came to her. Without warning, Ribbon was knocked away by none other than Kryl, who stood menacingly as he held the Diamond Prism. His body no longer contained the chimeric ability he used earlier and he was weaker than before. "I'll be taking this thank you very much!" he said with an evil chuckle. Kirby checked up on Ribbon and she was fine, but she was a little dazed.

"KRYL!" everyone shouted simultaneously.

Kryl laughed maniacally, "Did you really think you were just going to crawl up here beat the guardian and 'save the world'?"

"Well, yes actually, that 'is' what we were trying to do…," Waddle Dee said sarcastically.

"Well then, take it from me!" Kryl sneered. Kryl extended his raven wings from his cape and flew past Kirby's party and proceeded down the side of the mountain.

"Kabu, send the Warp Star!" Tiff shouted.

"Waaarrp Staaar!" bellowed Kabu. The Warp Star moved with super speed until it reached Kirby. Kirby hopped aboard his precious Air Ride machine and with Meta Knight in tow, they chased Kryl down the mountainside.

"Come on guys, we have a wish to make!" commanded Tiff.

Kirby chased Kryl all the way back to the Blizzard Plains where Meta Knight arrived soon after followed by the rest of Kirby's crew via Ribbon's Teleportation spell. Kryl stopped when he realized something. Kryl turned to face Kirby and his friends and he was panting hard. He had a curious look of growing fear on his face he desperately tried hard to hide. "Listen, give me the other Dream Stones and I won't wipe you off the face of this planet using this one!" Kryl bargained weakly.

"No way, in case you haven't noticed, you can't use that Dream Stone because you stole it instead of fighting us for it!" Ribbon said fiercely.

"W-what?!" Kryl said in astonishment. "B-but…, oh, great, 'they' are here already…," he finished as he turned his attention behind him.

Ribbon suddenly felt a spine chilling presence even worse than Kryl. With great power, seven beings each a different species and clad in heavy armor came from the sky. Each knight's armor was a respective color of the rainbow with gold trimmings. The Red Knight was obviously the leader. To his right, stood an Orange Knight, a Green Knight, and an Indigo Knight. To his left, stood a Yellow Knight, a Blue Knight and finally, a Violet Knight. As they landed they transformed their wings back into capes and created small craters in the ground beneath their feet with their presence alone.

Kryl stood fearfully before them separating the knights from Kirby's party. Kryl gritted his teeth in fear, "The Rainbow Knights…, perfect…, just what I needed…"

*End of Chapter*


	35. Ch 34: Turning Tables

Kirby: Right Back at Ya!

Odyssey of Dreams

By: ChronoWeapon

Chapter 34: Turning Tables

Kryl stood with a cold sweat running down his face as he stood before the Rainbow Knights. Kirby's party waited patiently for something to occur between them. The Red Knight, no larger then Meta Knight or Kryl, came forward, "Ah, Kryl…," he spoke with a deep majestic voice. "I am glad to see you actually have a Dream Stone in hand this time."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Kryl said irritated. "I have this situation under control, why did Zero send you clowns?!"

Red Knight chuckled, "I see…, you have everything under control eh? Is that why Kirby and his little fellowship over there have put you down…, err, what was is now…, three times? Honestly, I have to give you credit for persistence. However, you almost let Kirby make a wish with those Dream Stones. If you had arrived a little bit later than you did, we would have had to have sped things up a bit."

"What do you mean 'sped things up'?" Kryl asked annoyed.

"Isn't it obvious?" Red Knight mocked. "Even if you didn't get to that last Dream Stone in time we could have simply done the job ourselves, but we decided to give you one last shot. Unfortunately, you ran off with your tail between your legs like a small plush animal. Oh and by the way, Overlord Zero is none too happy about your little betrayal shenanigan back on Dark Star. You left before proper punishment could be administered, so we have been sent to take your place and take the Dream Stones. I will deliver them to Overlord Zero personally. As his top soldiers, that should not be a problem for us!"

"Top soldiers?" Kryl asked mockingly. "You morons? Please, you twits are like any other Nightterror that sits in Zero's lap! The only difference between you and those beasts he let loose on this planet, is that 'you' dimwits happen to be his favorite!"

"Your incentive remarks do nothing to hide your unease Kryl," Red Knight said smugly. "Simply hand over the stone you have and wait here until we've taken down Kirby and his little friends… After that is done, I'll take you back to see Overlord Zero. Who knows Kryl, he may be so preoccupied with the Dream Stones he may forget to punish you!" he finished with boastful laughter.

"I have another idea!" Kryl said as his anger began to rise. "How about you losers take off, I take the Dream Stones from Kirby, then destroy the Dark Star and Zero with it! Then I'll be free to do whatever I please!"

"You're mad Kryl the chance of you succeeding in any part of that plan is absolutely zilch!" Red Knight chuckled.

"Well you can't blame me for trying now can you?" Kryl said with a smirk. "I guess you nitwits are going to have to take the Dream Stone from me by force! Why is that, you might ask? Because…, I have no intention of handing over to you!" Kryl said in a rage. Kryl then turned around to face Kirby and his friends. "Get ready kiddies, this is going to be one heck of a ride!"

"You're serious, are you switching sides or something?!" Meta Knight asked astonished.

"Don't get all 'happy go lucky' I just happen to hate them 'far' more than I hate you!" Kryl stated as he gritted his teeth. "This doesn't mean I won't attack you, but it does mean that I will be attacking them! You're all in my way!" he said drawing his cleaver. Kryl's sword was still segmented and had the properties of both a whip and a sword just like before.

"I see, so you won't back down from this decision then?" Red Knight asked. "Well then, kicking your butt all over this tundra will be a fine punishment for you! Then we'll haul your carcass back to Overlord Zero!"

"Try me!" Kryl taunted as he lunged for Red Knight. Kryl's sword landed on nothing but air and the icy ground as Red Knight avoided it within the blink of an eye.

"Too slow Kryl!" Red Knight taunted. "Violet Knight, take care of Kryl won't you?"

"Yes, Red!" Violet Knight responded with a whispering voice. Violet Knight was a female and had a build reminiscent of a common adult fairy. She wore a violet crown on her head and heavy armor over a violet dress and her face was hidden under armor as well, but like any fairy she preferred flight over walking. She brandished a large two-handed scythe and her long purple hair reached her feet.

Ribbon gazed at Violet Knight, "That's a fairy all right, but I sense no righteousness left in her. Almost as if no part of her was 'good'. D-did Zero 'create' a fairy knight of his own?" she thought intensely.

Violet Knight rushed Kryl and immediately put him on the defense as she swung her two-handed scythe with only one hand. With ease, Violet Knight put Kryl on the ground. Kryl rose with raw anger behind his eyes, "Curse you fairy blight!" he snarled. Before Kryl could think of a counterattack, Violet Knight raised her other hand into the air and collected violet colored light particles in her hand.

Ribbon's eyes grew with fear, "Everyone back up, I know that attack!" she warned.

"Violet Fairy Flare!" chanted Violet Knight as she unleashed her violet colored flames upon Kryl. The flames unleashed an explosive level of strength that Kirby and his friends manage to retreat from.

Suddenly each knight teleported themselves behind one member of Kirby's party. Kirby could feel the heavy cold breath of Red Knight behind him. Red Knight's helm had three Mohawk crests on top and the Dark Matter insignia on his shoulder pads like all the other knights, "Greetings child, I understand you have something of importance to me," he said. Kirby performed a back kick that Red Knight easily avoided. Kirby positioned himself so he could view Red Knight closer and peered deep into Red Knight's helmet. Red Knight's face told Kirby that both he and Red Knight were of the same species. Red Knight then pulled back his arm and hit Kirby hard with a straight punch. Kirby flew back down to the frozen tundra below crashing into the ice and permafrost. Kirby quickly recovered and transformed into Savage Beast Kirby.

Tiff was confronted by Yellow Knight, who obvious to her was a male Ebbrian with similar color flesh as her own but only slighter lighter and stood almost as tall as her dad. Just like the other knight's, Yellow Knight was so heavily armored his face was not visible and his helmet had curled horns. He wielded a large broadsword that was nearly the same as the one the Argent Lady had with her. Like the Argent Lady he was able to wield the sword with only one hand. "What's the matter little girl, never met someone as handsome as me?" he taunted with a sense of vanity.

"Hmph, as if!" Tiff sneered as she equipped her Trident gaining her Mermaid ability.

Waddle Dee was face to face with Orange Knight. He was only slightly larger than he was and his helmet had breathing grates in it, with a single Mohawk-like blade on top and a shield on his back with the Dark Matter insignia engraved ion it. Waddle Dee equipped his Storm Bow and took a solid stance. "Ahh, I remember when I used to use a bow when it came with arrows!" Orange Knight said reminiscing.

"Are you…, by any chance a Waddlekin…?" Waddle Dee asked curiously.

"More of a Waddlekin than you know!" he said with an evil chuckle. Suddenly, his armor shifted as if his flesh underneath was moving in a monstrous manner. A single eye emerged from the visor, the eye belonging to a Waddle Doo, "Much more…," said a deeper, different voice.

"Y-you're both Waddlekin in one body?!" Waddle Dee said freaked out.

The eye retreated under the safety of the visor, "Now!" said the Waddle Doo's voice. "Fight us!" said the Waddle Dee's voice as he drew a mean looking orange colored halberd.

Adeleine was faced up against Green Knight whose build was by far the most mysterious. He had no feet and disembodied hands with magical bracers where his wrists should be. His body was spherical and his helmet had demon-like horns on it. In addition to his armor, he wore strange robes and a scarf with unknown markings on them. Like the rest of the knights all features were covered in armor. He spoke in an illegible language, but thanks to the Dark Matter it was translated inside her head, "…I am Halcandrian…," moaned Green Knight.

_"Halcandrian, that's weird I've never seen this species before. I wonder what he is…,"_ Adeleine thought quietly. Adeleine painted her face and transformed into her Ice Dragon form.

King Dedede was up against the robust Blue Knight. He gave the impression of being a Cappy under that armor and his helmet had massive bull horns on it. He sat a large blood covered battleaxe over his shoulder. "Hee, hee, hee…, my axe thirsts!" he said malevolently.

"Oh great, give me the blood thirsty one!" Dedede said nervously. "Wait, I rule over a bunch of Cappies, I can take this guy!" he said as he equipped his Platinum Mask and his Plasma Saw.

Meta Knight and Indigo Knight stared each other down. Unlike the other knights, Meta Knight could not discern what species lay underneath the indigo plate armor, but he could tell the knight was male. However, he heavily resembled a knight known to Meta Knight as 'Sir Kibble'. Like any Kibble his helmet had a curved sword just like Cutter Kirby did. "I know who you are…," he said eerily.

Meta Knight perked up, "Hmm?"

"You're really the 'leader' here aren't you?" Indigo Knight accused. "Most people think that Kirby and Ribbon are the leaders, but you're the one who's really pulling the strings in this party aren't you?"

"Excuse me, but you aren't by any chance a Kibble are you?" Meta Knight asked curiously.

"You're pretty good at dodging personal questions…, but dodging them only confirms the answer," Indigo Knight claimed. "To answer your question however…, the Kibbles are a quite an interesting race. I'll say this to you, let's just say that a Kibble was the last warrior that managed to kill Indigo Knight!" he claimed eerily.

"What…, what does that mean?!" Meta Knight asked puzzled.

Violet Knight gathered the Diamond Prism from the rubble as Kryl rose angrily from beneath the ice. "Give that back, I stole it first!" Kryl roared loudly. Kryl raced towards Violet Knight using his wings. Kryl swung his sword at Violet Knight and the two traded blow after blow. As their weapons clashed they created violent showers of sparks as the parried one another. "Hmph, it seems that the Dream Stone doesn't work for you either!" Kryl snarled.

Violet Knight broke the supersonic volleys of parried strikes. "It does not have to…," she spoke softly.

_"The Dream Stones apparently don't work for a thief!" _he said with a smirk, thinking Violet Knight's ambition to be in vain.

"When Kirby and his allies are defeated, it will, but not for me, it will work for Overlord Zero…," Violet Knight claimed calmly.

As the battle raged on many of the duels began melding with each other. Red Knight taunted Savage Beast Kirby and swatted him to the ground. Before Red Knight could hit Kirby, Waddle Dee managed to punt aside Orange Knight with his bow and he shot a lightning bolt into Red Knights backside allowing Kirby to smash him sending him into the air. Kirby followed his target with a massive leap as Waddle Dee dodged an incoming halberd attack from Orange Knight.

Suddenly, Tiff collided with Waddle Dee from behind and his lightning bolt went flying as it hit Blue Knight, saving Dedede from a harsh axe swing and allowing him to counterattack. Orange Knight and Yellow Knight grabbed the dazed Waddle Dee and Tiff and threw them straight into the air. The knights then followed in pursuit using their wings. In the air, Yellow Knight and Orange Knight juggled Tiff and Waddle Dee and even smashed them into each other. Before the two knights could make their final swings, Orange Knight was interrupted as Blue Knight collided with him and they began to tumble in midair. Yellow Knight was countered by Waddle Dee via a lighting arrow as he recovered allowing Tiff enough time to regain her composure and suck both Orange Knight and Blue Knight into her newly gained Maelstrom spell for her Mermaid ability. Yellow Knight attempted to confront Waddle Dee but Adeleine in her Ice Dragon form, smashed into him. Adeleine managed to freeze him as she landed and kick the ice block containing Yellow Knight into the approaching Green Knight.

As Blue Knight and Orange Knight fell onto the tundra it threw snow in the faces of Meta Knight and Indigo Knight who seemed to endlessly trade supersonic attacks as they parried each others weapon strikes. The ice block containing Yellow Knight and the dazed Green Knight slid in between the two combatants, breaking them apart. Indigo Knight charged at Meta Knight only for him to leap into the air as he heard Kryl's war cry and Violet Knight was jettisoned, flying toward him. Meta Knight grabbed Violet Knight from the air and kicked her into the charging Indigo Knight.

Savage Beast Kirby unleashed his primal wrath unto Red Knight who was able parry many of his claws using his crimson bladed magical sword. "You and your friends are not as weak as we were expecting…," Red Knight claimed with an intrigued chuckle. "However, we haven't the time to really play with much longer," he finished. Red Knight caused Kirby to fall to the ground with a broad slash. As Red Knight readied his sword to impale Kirby, King Dedede appeared from behind Red Knight and slashed at him with his Plasma Saw. Unfortunately, Dedede missed as Red Knight back flipped over Dedede and landed behind him. Before Red Knight could accurately counter, Dedede jumped into the sky and Kirby leaped under Dedede's jump and cracked Red Knight over the head. The attack sent him sailing into a snow bank.

Red Knight leaped nearly unharmed from the snow. "Rainbow Knights regroup!" he shouted loudly. Then suddenly, each Rainbow Knight leaped from their downed positions and lined up next to Red Knight all not even suffering in the least. "I think we've had enough fun for one day, it's time to get what we came here for!" Red Knight announced strongly. "Rainbow Knights, attack!"

Once again the Rainbow Knights went on the offense. They attacked even more violently and aggressively. Each knight attacked a member of Kirby's party and Kryl. The knights smashed Kirby and each of his friends into the air. Meta Knight attempted to use the Amethyst Aggregate, but before his wish was vocalized Blue Knight hit him in the back ousting the jewel from Meta Knight's hand and it was caught by Indigo Knight. Indigo Knight then charged Meta Knight and hit him with a volley of cutter strikes. He then took the Peridot Pyrite from him and kicked Meta Knight into a snow bank. Indigo Knight laughed triumphantly.

Green Knight attacked Adeleine with the speed of his magical palm thrusts that made his hands seem invisible. Adeleine tried to counter with her ice breath but only accomplished in shrouding herself in an icy cloud. Without warning Tiff flew through the fog and hit Adeleine and both dropped the Dream Stones they were carrying; the Emerald Amber and the Sapphire Pearl. Green Knight and Yellow Knight caught the two Dream Stones as they were free falling.

King Dedede matched wits with Blue Knight as they clashed their weapons. Indigo Knight rammed Dedede in the back with such force he dropped the Citrine Sandstone and his Plasma Saw. Dedede was then grabbed by Blue Knight and batted with the blunt side of Blue Knight's axe sending him soaring. Dedede soared straight for Waddle Dee who was able to leap out of the way before Dedede collided with him. This however was enough of a distraction to let in Orange Knight. Orange Knight scooped up both Dedede and Waddle Dee and juggled them with his halberd. Then, Orange Knight flung Dedede away and grabbed Waddle Dee. He then proceeded to throw Waddle Dee to the ground. Waddle Dee lost his Storm Bow and the Sunstone Schist.

Savage Beast Kirby clawed at Red Knight hoping to cut him down to size only to miss his target every time. Red Knight suddenly countered by grabbing one of Kirby's arms and threw him to the ground. He the then started slashing Kirby up with multiple sword slashes until he kicked Kirby hard in the stomach. Kirby coughed up his Savage Beast power and the last Dream Stone the Ruby Pumice.

Kryl was thrown across the battlefield by Violet Knight and it was apparent he was weakening. Then suddenly, behind Violet Knight, Meta Knight emerged from the snow bank he had been jettisoned into and slashed at Violet Knight's hand causing her to lose the Diamond Prism. Violet Knight then immediately turned to Meta Knight with the intent to cut him down. As she raised her weapon Kryl gained an evil smirk on his face, "Gotchaaaa!" he shouted as he attacked Violet Knight with a surprise attack. Luckily for Kryl, the attack followed through and his sword cut Violet Knight in half. She lay silent as Dark Matter consumed her body and she vanished.

"Violet Knight!" shouted Red Knight in raw anger. "Curse you Kryl!" he continued as he dashed straight for Kryl. Before Red Knight reached Kryl and enormous presence made a horrifying entrance. Once again, Overlord Zero showed himself on the field of battle. Everyone was stunned. Red Knight stammered, "O-overlord Zero, sire!"

"Silence, Red Knight…," bellowed Zero.

"Great, what is he doing here?!" Meta Knight thought with a cold sweat.

"I have seen…, enough of your…, antics Kryl…," said Zero. "You are coming back…, with me now…"

The Rainbow Knights ended their assault and came to Zero. They all bowed graciously before him and offered the seven Dream Stones to him. Zero took the Dream Stones into his hand and stared deeply into them. "Red Knight…, one is missing…," Zero said angrily.

"My deepest apologies, but Kryl interfered he killed Violet Knight!" Red Knight explained nervously.

"Hmm…, do you forget…, your special ability…, Red Knight?" Zero began. "Or the abilities of…, your comrades?"

"N-no master…!" Red Knight said as he was enveloped by a violet colored aura.

"Red Knight…, would you take…, the last Dream Stone…, from Meta Knight?" Zero asked malevolently.

"Yes sire…," he said with reinforcement from Violet Knight's power. "Rainbow Knights, kill Meta Knight!" ordered Red Knight.

"Not good…," Meta Knight said worriedly as the Rainbow Knights rushed him. Meta Knight suddenly made a wish on the Diamond Prism. Like Crystallossus foretold, the Diamond Prism stopped the Rainbow Knights in their tracks by stopping their personal time. The Rainbow Knights were frozen in place unable to move.

Zero laughed with an odd tone, "Impressive Meta Knight!"

"You, just what do you intend to do with the Dream Stones?!" Meta Knight asked strongly. "Your immortal, you have no need for these magical artifacts!"

"If I told you that…, that would spoil…, my plans…," Zero said eerily as he rustled the seven Dream Stones in his hand. "You've made such…, an impressive run…, through all those…, ancient strongholds. I do have to…, thank you and Kirby…, for collecting these for me."

"Why would you need someone to collect them for you?" Meta Knight asked puzzled. "Especially if all these beasts keep showing up, 'after' we claim one. You can't be making a mistake every time if those creatures are so powerful!"

"You are correct…, my precious Nightterrors…, are not placed…, mistakenly…" Zero said with a labored laugh that followed.

"I knew it, why are you sending so many?" Meta Knight began. "I get the Rainbow Knights; they even claimed to be a Nightterror! These beings were strong enough to collect each stone on their own, why follow us and send so many beasts?" Meta Knight finished.

"I suppose I…, can tell you that much…," Zero started reluctantly. "Those other beasts…, were sent after you…, accomplished your task…, because they are…, anchoring my Dark Star…, to your Pop Star!"

"What, anchored?!" Meta Knight gasped. "For what reason?!"

"After my Nightterrors…, destroy the bastions…, they have cornered…, Pop Star will be…, added unto Dark Star…, making my planet larger!" Zero revealed.

"What, but you don't need the Dream Stones for such a task!" Meta Knight claimed still a little puzzled.

"True…, but the Dream Stones…, are for another plan…, entirely…," Zero claimed coldly.

"I suppose that's the part your silent on?" Meta Knight deduced.

"Oh…, the Dream Stones are…, for a more personal… experiment… you would not be…, interested," Zero said casually.

"Where is Queen Fairy?" Meta Knight asked curiously.

"Enough…, you need know…, no more," Zero bellowed as he rose his hand. "If my knights… can't move… then I'll terminate you myself!"

Zero appeared a mere breath from Meta Knight within the blink of an eye and brushed him aside with his hand and he flew far into the distance. Meta Knight then caught himself in midair by opening his wings. He then felt Zero appear behind him. Before Zero could strike again, Meta Knight attacked, "Flames of Galaxia…, full power!" he said as he used the power of the Dream Stone. In a bright flash, a spherical fireball illuminated the sky. The flames engulfed Zero as Meta Knight dropped back down to the tundra below. Unfortunately, the seven Dream Stones were no where to be found. As the flames subsided and the atmosphere grew cold once more, Zero was nowhere to be found, but two objects landed in front of him that let off steam as they hit the snow. Meta Knight dug through the snow and found the two objects, believing them to be two of the Dream Stones. One was a melted piece of gold with jewels melted into it. The other was a lens similar to the one Zero dropped back in the Realm of the Elementals. Quickly stashing the strange objects, Meta Knight regained his composure. Kirby and his friends then approached him.

"Wow Meta Knight, way to unleash the beast!" Waddle Dee complimented.

"Yeah, but Zero now has seven of the Dream Stones!" Tiff said sadly.

"What do we do now…?" Dedede said losing hope.

"Kryl high tailed it…, he's gone…, and we better get and find a place where we can think of our next move before those Rainbow Knights unfreeze!" Adeleine urged nervously.

Ribbon had tears in her eyes as she approached, "Wait…, all hope isn't…, lost yet…, we still have…, the kingpin of the collection!" she said trying not to outright cry.

"Ribbon, I assume you heard everything Zero said…," Meta Knight claimed. "Zero was simply letting us get where he wanted us…"

After that Ribbon began to cry uncontrollably. "It happened anyway!" she cried furiously. "We played into everything he wanted us too! I couldn't help anyone after all! Every plan, every move we made…, none of it mattered!"

Meta Knight turned to Ribbon, "Ribbon get a hold of yourself!" he barked. "First off, let's go back to Rainbow Resort. When the Rainbow Knights unfreeze, like they are bound to do any second now, we have to be ready to face them they still want this last Dream Stone."

"B-but!" Ribbon cried out.

"I have a plan…, just trust me, I witnessed a few flaws in their attack styles but we need to prepare ourselves and be ready to defend Rainbow Resort," Meta Knight said strongly. "Then we can make another plan from there!"

Ribbon wiped her face on her sleeve. "So you think we can still win?" she asked hopefully.

"If we play our cards right, I hope so, now, let us hurry to Rainbow Resort!" Meta Knight urged.

*Rainbow Resort, Inn*

Kirby and his friends gathered around Meta Knight and began to listen to his plan. "There's only one thing we can do now, we have to face the Rainbow Knights," Meta Knight said sternly. "It seems that we did quite well the first time, but these opponents were trained to work as a group. I think we can beat them if we can get them to split up."

"I know what you mean!" Waddle Dee said confidently. "I could have defeated Orange Knight if his other buddies would have backed him up!"

"I know, how irritating, one minute I gain the upper hand against Yellow Knight then one of his allies or even my own friends smashes into me!" Tiff complained.

Ribbon came forward, "Meta Knight…," she said softly. "Um…, you used the Flames of Galaxia on Zero didn't you? Was that the full power version? Do you know if you managed to hurt him?"

"Hard to tell…," Meta Knight claimed. "That reminds me, he dropped something, or more like he threw me something as if he wanted me to have it, perhaps you know what it is?" he said revealing the clump of melted gold and lens.

"Hey, I got something like that too, back when we fought him in the Realm of the Elementals!" Tiff said revealing that she too had a lens.

Ribbon took the strange items. "Hmm, I don't really know, they are too dam-…! Wait, these lenses belonged to a pair of glasses! Which means this melted chunk of gold and jewels were a…, a crown!"

"But who did they belong to?" Meta Knight asked curiously.

"These belonged to…, Queen Fairy…," said Ribbon tearing up. "He must have been keeping them…, keeping them as a trophy for defeating her!"

"That would explain why she is absent and Zero's still around…," Meta Knight concluded. "All right we don't have much time, let's make our trips to reacquire all our lost equipment and anything else we might need. Plus, we owe that Shaman one more book!"

*Rainbow Resort*

Kirby and his friends quickly ventured to the Museum to restock their equipment and drop off a few artifacts. "Hello, do you need something my child?" said the Curator addressing Kirby. Kirby handed over the Glass Slippers, "Oh my, these are a pair of ornamental slippers, no one actually used them for walking in, unless you're a fairy of course then you don't have to walk!" he chuckled. "Here you can have this in exchange!" he said handing over a painting of a monstrous animal.

Adeleine was inspired by the illustration and scribbled something down on a small piece of paper. She then painted her face and transformed into a large feminine blue animal. "I believe this animal is called 'Gao Gao'," Adeleine claimed. "It's one of the most muscular beasts around!"

"Oh, do you have something else?" asked the Curator. Kirby handed over the Truth Mirror. "I must say you sure have an eye for treasure little fella. This item is known as a Truth Mirror and as its name suggests it reflects a person's heart rather than their actual image. Here you can take this!" he said with a smile as he gave Kirby a powerful looking silver broadsword. "Now child, this Mystic Broadsword is used by Ebbrian Paladins. I see you have an Ebbrian friend, perhaps she would find it most useful?" he finished. Kirby gave the Mystic Broadsword to Tiff who transformed once she gripped its hilt. She gained a helmet exactly like the one the Argent Lady wore and she felt a massive power surge through her.

"This is incredible, I've never felt this powerful before!" she said strongly as she thrust the sword into the air with only one hand.

"Would you like to make another donation?" asked the Curator. Kirby handed over the Goblet. "This is a very nice piece. This Goblet was used for ceremonial purposes during rituals among fairies. Here you can have this as a token of my gratitude!" he finished as he gave Kirby a silver hammer and a spiked mace. "Those two weapons are dual wielded by a Waddlekin Crusader. Waddlekin Crusaders are part of the Argent Lady's Clergy. They didn't become crusaders until she brought her spiritual practices to them. In addition, the shield they wear on their back side is reflective like a mirror and reflects attacks back to the attacker."

Waddle Dee took the hammer in his right hand and the spiked mace in his left. He transformed gaining a set of armor not unlike his Storm Knight gear, save for the helmet and shield on his back were red with gold trimmings. "With a hammer of justice and mace of righteousness, I serve the Goddess Palutena and fight for the freedom of the downtrodden! I'd like to see Orange Knight handle THIS!" roared Waddle Dee.

"Would you like to make another donation?" asked the Curator. Kirby gave away the Stone Scepter. "Now this is the rarest piece I've ever seen! However, I think this magical weapon would find more use in your large friend's hands. Here this is the Orichalcum Mask that actually goes with this! This Icerock Scepter was used by large animated crystal golems and can turn anyone into a frigid ice statue or even something as simple ice candy!" he stated.

Dedede took the Icerock Scepter and placed the Orichalcum Mask on his face. The scepter came to life with a faint glow. "Wow, why didn't I invest in some magical weapons before?" Dedede asked puzzled.

"Young lad, I heard that you have been donating artifacts all over the planet, and thanks to you, we have a full Museum so we can teach others about the past!" said the Curator with a joyful tone in his voice. "I'd like to give you this purse of money as a token of our unyielding gratitude!" he finished as he handed a large sum of money over to Kirby. Kirby wondered if he could even count that high.

Kirby then purchased replacements for all his friend's weapons and even chose some abilities to copy. Kirby gathered four compound abilities he found most useful; Cleaving Crescent, Shimmering Sword, Grandmaster and Snare. He then found an ability he had not copied yet. As he inhaled the caped creature standing on the pedestal he transformed and he gained a red cape and a winged golden circlet on his head, "Hi-jump Kirby, a hero has made his debut!" he said bravely. He then combined Hi-jump with Fighter and transformed yet again. His outfit changed very little only gaining a red bandanna over his eyes with two circles to see out of. "Super Hero Kirby, pulverize enemies in the name of justice!" shouted Kirby.

Kirby and his friends bid farewell to the Museum and outside found Grill's cohorts. "Hello Kirby, did you find something for Grill?" asked Pepper. Kirby gave Pepper the last coin. "Well, Grill will be happy that she has the entire collection now! Here Kirby, this Platinum Ring is for all your trouble," finished Pepper.

"The Platinum Ring doubles the speed of anyone who wears it!" claimed Sugar.

"Give it to someone who values speed!" Salt suggested. "Or you just make a large slow person much quicker on their feet!"

Meta Knight took the ring and he chuckled. "Indigo Knight is finished…"

Grill's cohorts left with a puff of smoke and a heartfelt farewell. Kirby left and found a Waddle Dee mailman that was looking for them. "Hi there, finally found you, I have a package for an Ebbrian girl named Tiffany Ebrum?" he asked looking for confirmation.

"Yes, that's me!" responded Tiff. The mailman handed over the package and it said it was mailed from her parents. "I wonder what this could be?" she said opening the box.

Inside a letter from her mother read, "Dear Tiff, I know you and Kirby are fighting hard for all of us, but your family wants to pitch in too! Two Waddlekin Spies that serve General Dee gathered some things from Dream Land during their survey missions. They made a trip through Cappy Town and even the King's castle. As a result, I have enclosed my old Titanium Boxing Gloves and foot guards in this package. I used to use them when I practiced kickboxing, but I think you could use them more than me now sweetheart! Your fisticuffs will pack much more of a whollop with these on! Take good care of yourself sweetie! We are all cheering for you! Love…, your mother and everyone in Cappy Town.

Tiff wiped a tear from her eye and took a good look at her mother's old gear and was very surprised that her mother once had such a dangerous set of weaponry, but she equipped them anyway.

Kirby and his friends had only one more stop to make before the Rainbow Knights would arrive. Luckily, the Shaman remained at the front of Chapman's Skyscraper. "Ah, is it time already?" asked the Shaman.

Meta Knight stepped forward, "Yes, here's is your final book, now give me, what you gave to them!" he said handing over the book.

"In a hurry I see, well here you go, but thank you for returning my cook book!" he said as he snapped his fingers. Meta Knight's eyes turned from yellow to white and in a sudden burst of force Meta Knight unleashed his hidden strengths. "Wow, you're the most powerful person I've unleashed yet!" laughed the Shaman.

Meta Knight contained his power, "Now using the Flames of Galaxia is mere child's play!"

"Well, I suppose that's all of you now isn't it?" said the Shaman with a sad tone in his voice.

"Wait, hold on, just who are you anyway?" Meta Knight asked curiously. "You didn't really need those senseless books to unleash our hidden talents did you?"

"Now the time has come, I was hoping you would ask!" said the Shaman cheering up. "Your right, I didn't need those books and as a matter of fact, the very word, 'N'or' in my language means 'Nonsense'! It's time for Crystallossus's prophecy to come to pass!" he said pulling down his hood. Beneath the hood was the head of a male Fairy, but unlike any Fairy encountered before this Fairy was downright beautiful, his head and body was made from living crystal instead of flesh and bone.

Ribbon was astonished, "I don't believe this…, you're a…, a Crystalkin Fairy! I thought that was only a legend!"

"What is this?" Meta Knight asked curiously. "Crystalkin Fairy?"

"Yes, we are the ancient ancestors of the current Fairies that live on Ripple Star!" the Shaman explained.

"How can living crystal have kids?" Dedede asked while scratching his head.

"Well, a long time ago, Crystallossus created the Fairy race as living crystal…," the Shaman began. "Then, after some time the Fairies began to develop their own ideas and philosophies. Some no longer wanted to worship Crystallossus and he let them be. Eventually, a war broke out and Crystallossus left Ripple Star regretting the creation of the Fairies. There were those, such as myself who left Ripple Star with him. We came to this world to live in solitude in this frozen land. I am the only one left here I'm afraid. Crystallossus created the Dream Stones to counter the Dark Matter's threat and help mortals create a better world. As for the Fairies that were left on Ripple Star, without Crystallossus to watch over them, they had their first war with Dark Matter. During the first war with Overlord Zero he transmutated all of the fairies with his alchemy into flesh and blood creatures to make them easier to corrupt."

"So the ancient legends are all true then…," Ribbon said in shock. "But how did Crystallossus end up as the guardian of the last Dream Stone?"

"I have lived here on this planet ever since the day we came here," the Shaman continued. "After the Dream Stones were created, he assigned powerful creatures to guard them and as the Crystalkin Fairy populace depleted, I myself entrusted each Dream Stone to a specific sage on this planet. I told those sages to create a fabricated legend centered on them and never spoke of the full truth of the stones."

"Wow, that's some story!" Waddle Dee said astonished. "So how did you know to meet us?"

"I came out of hiding and traveled to Sand Canyon where I would be able to intercept you. When the Dark Matter came I knew someone would rise to take them on and so I let that entity gather a few of the Dream Stones so I could see for myself who it was. That's when I met all of you in Citrine City. I decided to test your mettle by gathering the useless books I scattered around the world long ago," the Shaman explained.

"Well how about that, I guess that's one big mystery solved!" Tiff said with a cheerful smile.

"I have one more gift to give you, or more specifically to Ribbon!" the Shaman told as he pointed at Ribbon. Ribbon seemed confused as the Shaman snapped his fingers and her body unleashed a small torrent of pink energy. When the energy subsided she was speechless for a moment.

"The True Fairy Flare…, this spell belonged to the Crystalkin Fairies…, I get it now!" Ribbon said with renewed vigor and hope.

Then suddenly, Ribbon felt the Rainbow Knights approaching, but before she could respond, the Shaman did it for her, "I believe the fight for your planet is about to begin… the Rainbow Knights have arrived to fight you for the Diamond Prism. Do not give up because Zero has the other stones, he cannot achieve his desire without all eight."

Kirby and his friends gazed up into the skies above and six colored trails of energy headed for the center of the city. "They're here…," Waddle Dee said nervously.

"Well, shall we go?" Meta Knight urged. "We have a planet to save…," he finished as Kirby and his friends agreed with a cheer.

*End of Chapter*


	36. Ch 35: The Battle for Popstar! Part I

Kirby: Right Back at Ya!

Odyssey of Dreams

By: ChronoWeapon

Chapter 35: The Battle for Popstar! Part I

*Tiff's Journal*

"This is terrible I didn't expect Zero to completely turn this whole thing upside down so easily. If it weren't for Kryl, we would be back in Cappy Town enjoying our victory by now. That's what I thought; at first anyway. Then these Rainbow Knights showed up and they even managed to frighten Kryl. The whole thing almost broke Ribbon down but Meta Knight told us that he has a plan, I just hope it works, we don't have many options left."

Tiff

*Rainbow Resort*

Kirby and his party rushed through the city to confront the Rainbow Knights. Ribbon thought quietly to herself, "Oh my, I didn't even ask that Shaman his true name!" she thought as she gazed back at the tower. As she did, she noticed the Crystalkin Fairy was nowhere to be found.

Meta Knight stopped the party, "Hold on, there they are!"

The remaining six Rainbow Knights landed in the Rainbow Resort City Park. Red Knight stood upon the edge of the large fountain and began giving instructions to his fellow knights.

"All right Meta Knight, what's your plan?" Tiff asked curiously with a whisper.

"I have been running this through my mind ever since we fought them before," Meta Knight spoke softly. "These knights attack as group, so our best bet is to split them up. In order to split them up, we need to force them to. We have to give them a reason to break their team apart."

"Uh, how do we do that exactly?" Dedede asked as he gazed nervously at the knights.

"In order to split them apart, we have to split apart as well," Meta Knight claimed. "The difference between us and them is that each of us has better combat skills in one on one combat but they are strong in numbers, a common trait of any Dark Matter soldier."

"How will we get them to chase us?" Waddle Dee asked. "They only want the Dream Stone, and only one of us can carry it!"

"Once we gain their attention, we need to pull off an illusion!" Meta Knight said making a wish of the Diamond Prism. As the wish was made, false Diamond Prism duplicates appeared. "Crystallossus, said this Dream Stone can manipulate time, reality and space. So I made these illusions from small stones. Everyone carry one with you. When you get their attention, draw them in with this false Dream Stone, but don't make it obvious! Then draw the knight into a dark alleyway and give them all you got!"

"Wait, the Dark Matter share a hive minded intellect; won't they all know if we have these false copies just by seeing one of us?" Adeleine added worriedly.

"That's the beauty of this strategy," Meta Knight began as he turned to Adeleine. "I expect them to learn that, but knowing that we have false Dream Stones means they have to come after us to check and see which one is the 'real' one. This will 'force' them apart and chase after us one on one once we spilt far enough from each other."

"That's brilliant Meta Knight!" Ribbon praised. "The old 'Divide and Conquer'; strategy!"

"Exactly," Meta Knight said with assurance. "Now, on three we jump out and confront them! Ready, one…, two…, THREE!"

Kirby's party rushed out to meet the Rainbow Knights, who instantly noticed them. Red Knight pointed towards Kirby's party, "Ha, there you fools are! You made us look horrid in front of the Overlord! Although I have to admit you lasted much longer than I expected… Well either way it does not matter. There is no where left for you to run! This time I am not going to bargain with you over the Dream Stone! Rainbow Knights, attack!"

The Rainbow Knights dashed towards Kirby's party. Kirby's party responded by retreating and quickly separating from each other. Meta Knight purposely, yet vaguely let the Diamond Prism be seen by the approaching Indigo Knight. Indigo Knight turned to Red Knight, "Sir, Meta Knight has the Diamond Prism we should forget his friends and take it from him in one fell swoop!"

Orange Knight retorted, "What are you talking about? The Waddle Dee has the Dream Stone! Attack him!"

"No he doesn't!" said Yellow Knight. "Tiff has it!"

The Rainbow Knights began arguing amongst themselves until Red Knight had had enough, "Silence, I don't know how they did that, but it's obviously an effect of the Dream Stone, they've managed to split it somehow! Everyone split up, pick an opponent and hunt them down!"

As the Rainbow Knights regrouped, Kirby and his friends had already taken differing paths throughout the city. Meta Knight was the last to take to the shadows as he glared at Red Knight, "Come and get me…, are you brave enough to fight us without each others' assistance?" he said vanishing down the alley.

Meta Knight's taunt angered Red Knight, "Everyone head into the city, now! I know what you're doing, this strategy won't benefit you! Just you wait and see!" threatened Red Knight. The Rainbow Knights split up and headed into the crowded city to locate their desired targets.

Yellow Knight navigated the evacuated streets until Tiff emerged from behind him in a basic fighting stance. Tiff shouted, "Hey blockhead, you looking for someone?" she taunted.

Yellow Knight turned to follow the voice as he landed on the ground, his wings becoming a cape once more. "Ah, there you are my pretty little flower," Yellow Knight said vainly. "You are the only one on this planet worthy of battling me!" he finished as he raised his yellow broadsword.

Tiff raised her brow in confusion, "Oh yeah, why's that?"

Yellow Knight laughed quietly, "Oh you'll find out soon enough…," he said eerily.

"Whatever; just prepare yourself for the worst beating of your life!" Tiff claimed as she dashed towards Yellow Knight. With her mother's kickboxing equipment, Tiff's fists were harder than solid steel, literally. Tiff attacked Yellow Knight like a lioness to her kill. Her fists smashed into his yellow armor causing dents and dings. She dodged his sword slashes effortlessly as she moved like a ballerina. Finding little weakness in Tiff's fighting style; Yellow Knight changed his own style to even out the balance between the two combatants. Yellow Knight began using martial arts mixed with his sword strikes as apposed to using only his sword. He slowly began to overtake Tiff as the two continued to fight and with a heavy counterattack, Tiff was shoved to the ground.

Yellow Knight breathed heavily and showed signs of fatigue, "Y-you are fighting for nothing…, I will end your life here and now!" he bellowed. Even though he showed signs of weakening he raised his blade and it gleamed with a yellow glow. "Yellow Sword Beam!" he shouted vigorously as a yellow colored wave of light came from a simple swing of his blade. That attack narrowly missed Tiff but cut deeply into the ground.

"Strange, why's he out of stamina already? His fighting spirit has dropped a bunch after that sword beam attack…," Tiff thought curiously. "Wait…, could it be these guys are still tired out from our last fight? That has to be it, even after fighting us they used up so much more power flying here that they weakened themselves even more."

Yellow Knight leaped into the air ready to bring his broadsword down to execute her, but just as he nearly landed his attack, Tiff blocked with her own silvered broadsword. The force of the swords clashing shattered windows in the nearby buildings. Tiff rose, gleaming with a soft golden light. Yellow Knight regained his composure while gazing in awe at Tiff. Clenching his fist tightly around the hilt of his blade, Yellow Knight rushed Tiff once more. Their blades clashed, sending shockwaves that shook the buildings throughout the city block. Yellow Knight began loosing his ground and began giggling softly. This distracted Tiff long enough for Yellow Knight to deliver another cheap shot, sending Tiff to the ground. "Perhaps you were not the fighter I thought you were!" shouted Yellow Knight as he went in for the kill. As Yellow Knight sent forth a thrust with his blade Tiff did so as well out of pure reflex. Unfortunately for Yellow Knight, this move cost him the fight as Tiff's sword became buried in his chest, and came out his back while his own yellow sword was buried into the concrete in front of Tiff's face.

"Wow, I did it…, I beat him…," Tiff said in awe.

Yellow Knight coughed as he gasped for air, but began to giggle still, "Then again…, you're just…, w-what I had h-hoped…, y-you would…, be…," he finished as his body became engulfed in yellow colored flames. In mere moments, Yellow Knight was reduced to nothing more than a small yellow fireball that departed into the sky. Tiff watched as the sphere took off and decided to find her friends.

Orange Knight calmly flew down the darkened alleyways in search of his prey until finally, standing in the middle of the street, waited Waddle Dee. Orange Knight landed and he continued to approach Waddle Dee, "So comes…," said Orange Knight's Waddle Dee voice. "The fated hour…," finished the voice of the Waddle Doo within him.

"I think you'll find that I'm a lot tougher than I look!" Waddle Dee said bravely as he equipped his Crusader's Hammer and Mace. Waddle Dee gained his red and gold trimmed helmet and mirror shield.

"Interesting…," said the Waddle Doo voice within Orange Knight. "But you did not use this ability in our last duel…," finished the Waddle Dee voice.

"That's because I didn't have it!" Waddle Dee claimed. "But you are right, the time has come. Now for all the life forms that you hurt, I will avenge them!"

"Wonderful…!" said the Waddle Dee voice. "Perhaps he can avenge us too, what do you think brother?!" finished the Waddle Doo voice as Orange Knight dashed towards Waddle Dee with his halberd.

Waddle Dee deflected the halberd with his mace and slammed Orange Knight's helmet with his hammer. Orange Knight stumbled after receiving a nasty dent in his helmet. Waddle Dee followed the weakened knight's vulnerability with a volley of powerful swings and lunges. The attacks landed making Orange Knight's armor plating resemble a demolition derby vehicle. Orange Knight then pulled himself together by deflecting Waddle Dee. "How did you get so good…?" asked the Waddle Doo voice. "Are you reading our moves?" finished the Waddle Dee voice.

"Let's just say that I learned your style of attack from our last fight!" Waddle Dee claimed strongly.

"So you 'can' read our moves can you?" asked the Waddle Dee voice. "Let's say we finish this brother!" finished the Waddle Doo voice. He pulled the orange shield from his back and despite the Dark Matter markings it was reminiscent of a Waddlekin shield. Unlike Waddle Dee however, he was able to effectively wield it. Orange Knight readied his weapon. "Orange Lightning Storm!" bellowed both voices as multiple spear head shaped lightning bolts erupted from his halberd's spear tip. Luckily, Waddle Dee was able to take cover using his mirror shield, effectively sending three of the orange colored bolts back at Orange Knight while the other two missed.

"Hmm, their fighting spirit isn't as high as I though it would, lucky me!" Waddle thought cheerfully as he seemed unharmed from the spear shot. Orange Knight rushed Waddle Dee once more and the two traded blows with most of Waddle Dee's coming in contact with Orange Knight's shield. _"Okay, time for plan B, I have to get past that shield!" _Waddle Dee thought as he snuck into a nearby ruined building.

Orange Knight followed with zeal but ended up losing sight of his target. "Where did you…?" began the Waddle Doo voice. "Run off too?" finished the Waddle Dee voice.

"Right behind you…," Waddle Dee said softly as he appeared from the shadows and plunged his Shiftblade into Orange Knight's backside. "Not the ability I wanted to finish you with, but it's all the same for you Dark Matter creeps!"

Orange Knight coughed as his body went limp, "What will…, happen to us now brother…?" asked the Waddle Dee voice. "I don't know brother…, but we will be together no matter the outcome…," finished the Waddle Doo voice as Orange Knight's body was engulfed in orange flames. The flames became a sphere and flew off out a window and into the sky. Waddle Dee smiled cheerfully and left the ruined building to reunite with his friends.

Green Knight faced off against Adeleine who wondered in deep thought at what this Halcandrian was and where it came from. _"This being is a powerful mage, too bad I have to beat him, I would have liked to know what the Halcandrians are like,"_ Adeleine thought. "Wow, no matter how long I stare at you, you just seem so, graceful!" she complimented.

"Die…," moaned Green Knight apathetically as he formed strange hand signs in the air.

Adeleine painted her face and became her newest form, Gao Gao. "Sorry but I don't have any plans for death in my schedule!" she said sarcastically.

"None do…, human, it is so sad…, you are such a beautiful creature…, I would have loved to know your kind…," Green Knight replied as he attacked her with his super speed.

Adeleine blushed, "Wow, it's too bad you're on the wrong side yourself…," she replied. Adeleine's claws and Green Knight's green bracers clashed as they parried and deflected each others attacks. Finally, the two came to a break as Adeleine began to overtake Green Knight. Green Knight then raised his hands and they gleamed. "Green Pulse Wave!" he chanted as a green colored magic circles emerged from his hands. The magic circles converged and a green beam of light erupted from them. Adeleine dug under ground in a hurry and luckily dodged the attack. Green Knight then searched for her diligently as she rose from beneath him with a powerful claw strike.

Green Knight regained his composure easily and tossed a green magic sphere at Adeleine in return. In a fit of pure reflex, Adeleine smacked the sphere and sent it back to Green Knight and it enveloped him. Adeleine then took the opportunity to impale him with her claws.

"Sorry, but I kinda copied Kirby there for a second, what with sending your attack back at ya and what not!" Adeleine cheered. To her dismay however, Green Knight rose albeit critically injured. "Wow, you took all of that and you still want to go?"

Green Knight took an offensive stance and placed his palms outward. Adeleine caught on and readied her own offensive as well. Within a split second the two attacked one another each flying past each other with one powerful strike. After a moment of waiting, Adeleine stumbled a bit, but Green Knight fell to the ground, "Today is a special day…, two species who…, were unaware of each others existence…, have met today…, too bad it was violence…, perhaps now…, I can get to know you…!" he finished as his green armor was devoured by green flames. The flames formed a sphere and it then took off into the sky. Adeleine gained a mixed feeling of accomplishment and sorrow as she took off to find Kirby.

King Dedede traded powerful attacks with the boisterous Blue Knight. Dedede had to be careful as Blue Knight's Blood Axe could restore him if it cut into his body. As Dedede continued to deliver strong attack after attack it was evident that Blue Knight was running out of steam. Dedede found a break in Blue Knight's offensive and grasped the moment to equip his Icerock Scepter. "Let's see how well your blue armor protects against ice!" Dedede taunted.

"My axe thirsts for your blood and after it's had its fill, I shall satiate my own hunger…," Blue Knight announced eerily. "I must finish you quickly, my stomach moans…"

"Huh, y'know we have somethin' in common!" Dedede laughed.

Blue Knight barreled down on Dedede with his axe and Dedede blocked with his scepter and with every block the scepter released a wave of frost. With each wave released, Blue Knight's armor began to freeze over and he became slower and slower with every failed attack. Finally, Blue Knight had had enough of trying to attack physically, "Blue Blood Siphon!" he announced as Dedede's body was suddenly enveloped by a blue light. Dedede felt pressure on every point of his body until suddenly the blue light began absorbing blood from the cuts across his body. With a jerk, the blue light ripped itself from Dedede's body and he became light headed and his body filled with pain. The blue light entered Blue Knight's body, "Ahh, my hunger relents for now…," Blue Knight moaned.

Dedede pulled himself together, _"Ungh… that really smarts! Can't let him do that again…,"_ Dedede thought as he gritted his teeth. Blue Knight lunged once more but Dedede found that he was still relatively easy to dodge. "Odd, he didn't get very much power back from that technique did he? Well it don't matter anyhow, it's time to put this poor sap outta his misery!" Dedede thought as he pointed his scepter at the approaching Blue Knight. "Let's try this, Aurora Ice Beam!" Dedede shouted as his scepter unleashed a wavy beam of light that resembled an aurora. The lights enveloped Blue Knight and he quickly froze over and stopped moving completely. His eyes however, kept following Dedede. Dedede looked around to make sure his attack would not be interrupted by an incoming friend or foe and then when he was sure he was safe he performed his Super Dedede Jump and landed hard on top of Blue Knight, virtually crushing him.

Blue Knight moaned, "You will soon…, suffer from the same…, endless hunger… that I suffer from…!" he finished as he was engulfed in blue flames. The blue flames became a sphere like the others and flew into the sky.

"_How could he catch fire if he was covered in ice?"_ Dedede thought curiously.

All was dead silent between Meta Knight and Indigo Knight as they stared each other down. Despite using up a lot of power from their last encounter, Indigo Knight seemed to be in good spirits. Meta Knight on the other hand was more curious. "Hmm, tell me," he started. "What did you mean when you told me a Kibble was the last warrior to defeat you?"

Indigo Knight moaned, "Why, it wouldn't matter if I told you anyway…"

"_I wonder if these knights take the form of whatever manages to defeat them in battle…,"_ Meta Knight thought quietly. _"That would imply that no one has ever managed to completely destroy these monsters."_

Indigo Knight readied himself as he raised his removed his indigo cutter from his helm, "Dodge this next move if you can, Indigo Cutter Blizzard!" he shouted as he threw his cutter into the heavens. Mere moments later a rain of sharp indigo colored, cutter beams rained down from the sky destroying anything they touched. Luckily, Meta Knight was able to block and dodge all of the blasts and as soon as the attack ended, Indigo Knight assaulted him. The two traded supersonic attacks with their weapons until Meta Knight finally overwhelmed the exhausted Indigo Knight.

Meta Knight cut into Indigo Knight's armored body hundreds of times before unleashing a finishing move of his own. "Now feel my attack, Mach Tornado, behold my power!" he bellowed as two powerful condensed tornadoes descended from the sky. Indigo Knight attempted to attack Meta Knight before he could finish summoning them, but to no avail, Indigo Knight was swept up by the roaring winds.

The Mach Tornado crashed into buildings taking debris with them and became almost blender like. Finally, the two tornadoes crashed into each other and piles of debris littered the streets. Meta Knight scanned the piles of debris until finally a near crippled Indigo Knight emerged from the rubble. Despite his condition he still attempted to fight back, "Fight me, nothing matters anyway, I win, you win, its all for naught…," Indigo Knight claimed.

"Incredible, such apathy for a Kibble…, normally they love battle…," Meta Knight said to himself as he caught Indigo Knight's cutter with just his hand. "Fool, I will put you out of your misery!" Meta Knight claimed, ready to thrust his sword. With one lunge Indigo Knight actually impaled himself on Meta Knight's Galaxia as he attempted to thrust it into his armor. "You're finished Indigo Knight, now tell me what I want to know, now before you expire and head to the next world!" Meta Knight ordered.

Indigo Knight coughed weakly, "Very well…, have you ever heard…, of what the humans call…, a Pyrrhic victory?"

"…?" Meta Knight grunted.

"It's when you…, win the battle…, but loose the war…," Indigo Knight claimed as he coughed simultaneously. "You will soon…, pay for my defeat… that I can…, promise you! Now hopefully I can find something to take joy in and rid my soul of this horrid apathy!" he laughed as he burst into indigo colored flames. Meta Knight withdrew his sword as the flames formed a sphere and flew off into the sky.

"A Pyrrhic victory, huh, why do I have this really bad feeling…, I don't like this," Meta Knight thought as he rushed off to find Kirby.

Red Knight and Kirby clashed as they rushed through the city. They seemed to be evenly matched even in Kirby's normal state. "Vile little brat!" Red Knight shouted furiously. "How dare you trick us with that nasty little game of yours, I will crush you!"

Kirby then transformed into Snare Kirby and taunted Red Knight with the Dream Stone. With a loud grunt of anger, Red Knight rushed Kirby with his red sword ready to pierce his heart. Kirby countered in the blink of an eye by ensnaring Red Knight with his bladed arms. Unlike Kryl, Red Knight drug himself through Kirby's snare in raw rage, despite all the extra damage it was doing to him. Kirby was amazed at Red Knight's persistence. Red Knight kicked up more rage and with one powerful push, he threw Kirby's snare off of him. "Poyo, wow…," Kirby said astonished.

"You are foolish to think that ability can beat me kid!" Red Knight claimed strongly as he gleamed with a red and violet aura. With a roar, Red Knight clashed with Kirby once more and the two hit each other hard. Kirby received minor lacerations while Red Knight was constantly slapped into the ground by Kirby's large blade covered arms. Red Knight's rage grew stronger, "You, you have the real Dream Stone don't you!" he accused strongly. Then suddenly, in the sky came three spheres; a yellow, green and orange sphere of flames descended on Red Knight and enveloped him. His red aura mixed with the colors of the fallen knights.

"Not good…," Kirby moaned.

As Red Knight's rage grew even more, Kirby attempted to ensnare him. Unfortunately, Red Knight countered with extreme aggression. "Red Sword Beam!" he shouted as he swung his sword. Due to the nature of the Snare ability, Kirby was unable to dodge. The sword beam carried Kirby into a building, where he emerged from the rubble without his copy ability, but he seemed safe. Kirby leaped from the rubble still with plenty of fight left in him. He transformed into Grandmaster Kirby and dashed towards Red Knight. Once again, the two warriors fought with power and elegance. Grandmaster Kirby's Smash Kicks and Vulcan Punches were like receiving a hit from a lightning bolt and even made the sound of thunder as they bruised Red Knight's flesh and dented his solid red armor. As Red Knight weakened, Kirby revved up for his special move, the Rising Break. Kirby readied his fist and with a strong blow, he clipped Red Knight in the jaw, distorting his armor and sending him flying into a building.

As the rubble cleared, Red Knight pulled himself from the pile of debris. Then suddenly, two more spheres of fire; a blue sphere and an indigo sphere descended from the sky and engulfed Red Knight. Red Knight flew into another fury as his spiritual aura gleamed with all seven colors of the rainbow. Grandmaster Kirby lunged at Red Knight, who instantly countered, "Red Fairy Flare!" he shouted strongly.

Kirby knew this attack could not be dodged at such a close range, so all he could do was guard. When the fairy flare ended the city block was devastated and Kirby brushed himself off and found he was no longer Grandmaster Kirby. Then, with a shout, Kirby's friends emerged from the city and came to assist him. "Kirby, we did it, I'm so glad you're okay!" Tiff said cheerfully.

"Yeah, we each nailed a Rainbow Knig…, oh, well I guess you already know…," Dedede said catching his own blunder.

"Why is Red Knight still standing?" Waddle Dee said curiously.

"I know look at all the damage he's taken!" Adeleine said with surprise.

"He's a stubborn one," Meta Knight began. "Kirby will you put this poor fool out of his misery and stop torturing him?"

"Just finish him Kirby and we can finish this fight!" Ribbon claimed vigorously.

"Poyo, Kirby win!" he said as he transformed into Superhero Kirby.

Then suddenly, as Red Knight laid eyes upon Superhero Kirby, a twinge of consciousness broke through the fury. "Y-you…, how can I…, be over there…, when I'm…, clearly standing…, before myself…? W-what… is this…, I don't understand…," Red Knight said as he held his head in his hands.

Meta Knight was the only person who was truly thinking about what was happening, _"What is he babbling about? He sees himself in Kirby? Did the Dark Matter take one of Kirby's people who preferred the Superhero ability and corrupt him? I wonder if that's what he was before Zero turned him into the Red Knight…"_

Kirby performed a powerful Hi-jump and then turned it into a Rocket Dive Kick. Red Knight was nearly defenseless as he was buried into the ground by Kirby's kick. Kirby then picked up Red Knight and threw him into the air and then proceeded to 'juggle' him in midair with midair leaps and super fast physical attacks. Finally, Kirby Hi-jumped above Red Knight and began charging a Star Wave energy blast. With one powerful move, Kirby executed a powerful and large fiery energy wave that crashed into Red Knight and he rode the blast all the way back down to the ground where it exploded.

"Wow that was incredible, that Superhero ability needs to be on Kirby's 'Best Ability' list!" Ribbon claimed cheerfully.

"Is…, is he, you know?" Waddle Dee asked timidly.

"I'm not feeling a threat anymore, but let's not leave anything to chance!" Meta Knight claimed cautiously.

Then suddenly, seven spheres of fire, each a color of the rainbow, emerged from the crater where Red Knight had been defeated. The spheres danced around a bit until they began performing patterns in the sky. Then without warning, the flames clashed together in a bright flash. When it vanished, a bright figure floated in midair until it began to descend to the ground. When it landed, the bright light faded and its details could be made out. A powerful looking knight stood before them garbed with robes and thick black armor with gold trimmings and two black curved edged swords strapped to his back. Unlike the other knights, this one's armor seemed vacant save for the typical Dark Matter eye that had become all too familiar and he had a build not unlike Kirby or Meta Knight, albeit larger. Black spikes like the Dark Matter Warrior that had possessed Meta Knight emerged from the back of his head.

"W-who is this?" Ribbon asked with curious fear.

"I'm not sure, but it's not good…," Meta Knight claimed with his spirits dropping slightly.

This dark knight moaned as he began doing stretches and light exercises. Then he spoke with a deep yet calm voice, "Hmm, I thought I was never going to get a turn, it's been quite sometime since my last fight…," he claimed strongly.

"Who are you and where did you come from all of a sudden?" Tiff asked curiously.

"Hmm, oh, well allow me to introduce myself," he began. "I am the Black Knight, the true Nightterror behind the Rainbow Knight's and Overlord Zero's strongest creation!"

"How can that be, we just beat all the Rainbow Knights, aren't you a little late to save your friends?" Waddle Dee asked in frustration.

"Late…, I see you still don't understand so I'll explain it to you in excruciating detail," Black Knight claimed. "I 'am' the Rainbow Knights. Overlord Zero split me into seven weaker parts because I was too difficult to control. The Rainbow Knights are merely a herald. Once they are all killed in battle their essences reform to recreate me, what they originally were. It's rare though, that I get to show up. I've only fought four times since my creation and never has it been with the very people that ended the rampage of my Rainbow Knight counterparts. So I have high hopes about this fight!"

"_So this Black Knight is the true form of the Rainbow Knights?"_ Meta Knight thought. _"I'm starting to wonder about what Indigo Knight told me…"_

"So let's get started shall we?" Black Knight said as he vanished into thin air.

Black Knight clashed first with Meta Knight who fought dead even with him. As Meta Knight and Black Knight traded supersonic sword slashes Superhero Kirby interfered before Black Knight could overwhelm Meta Knight. Kirby performed a Rocket Dive Kick and slammed Black Knight in the back of the head throwing him to the ground. Black Knight however, was not even bothered as he rolled forward and back kicked Kirby in the jaw. As Kirby was pushed back, Tiff took his spot and attacked with her massive sword. She traded heavy sword slashes and parries with the ferocious Black Knight as Waddle Dee assisted with his Crusader ability. He managed to hit Black Knight hard with his hammer and mace while Tiff hit him with her sword. However, Black Knight did not seem all that inconvenienced as he shrugged off their attacks and hooked both Tiff and Waddle Dee with his blades and threw them into each other, then batting them away with a simple kick.

Meta Knight flew back to attack Black Knight who parried Meta Knight's Galaxia with both his swords. He then performed a back flip which dodged Dedede's Icerock Scepter. Black Knight landed behind Dedede but before he could strike Dedede, Adeleine interrupted his attack with her claws giving Dedede enough time to turn around. However, Kirby came from the sky with another rocket dive planting him in the concrete. Dedede used the opportunity to use his scepter like a baseball bat and hit Black Knight into the air.

Black Knight transformed his black cape into leathery evil looking wings. He began laughing heartily, "Now this is the fight I have been looking for, can't you feel it! That's the rush of the adrenaline flowing through your veins!"

Black Knight rushed Kirby and his friends again, and for every harsh attack, a stalwart defense was placed following a powerful counter. Kirby's party fought Black Knight diligently as it would seem the battle was at quite a stalemate. "I can't believe this, this is worse than the last fight with Kryl. He can take all of us and has such polished moves. His power isn't as high as I originally believed, but his skill is top notch!" Meta Knight analyzed.

Black Knight withdrew for a moment, "I'm impressed, all of you are so well trained for your ages. Not only that, but your all so polished to be near equal with each other. I'm actually having trouble finding a glaring weakness!"

Black Knight threw himself into battle once more and Kirby's party remained strong, until Kirby made a mistake. Black Knight punished this mistake by making Kirby loose his ability with a harsh attack. Kirby flew across the ground until he ate the dirt below. Kirby picked himself back up and transformed into Shimmering Sword Kirby. "Kirby never give up!" he said strongly.

"Yes, that's it boy!" Black Knight taunted with a deep laugh. "Come at me with everything you got, or you won't survive! I'll show you what it means to face a true Nightterror!" he shouted as he jumped back into the battle. Meta Knight clashed with him and Waddle Dee followed with his hammer and mace. Waddle Dee's attack sent Black Knight to the ground, but he did not stay down long as he pushed himself back up and gave Waddle Dee a head butt with the back of his head. Dedede fired a bolt of ice at Black Knight who deflected it at Tiff. He then grabbed the frozen Tiff and kicked her into Adeleine. Kirby attacked with his shimmering sword and Meta Knight joined in. Many of Kirby's attacks made contact due to the shimmering swords illusion capabilities and Meta Knight took advantage of the openings Kirby forced in Black Knight's defenses.

Black Knight then managed to shove Meta Knight and Kirby away, "Well this is wonderful, well worth the wait! I think I can actually rock the boat a little on this one! Feel my special technique, the Black Scourge!" he said deviously. Suddenly, the entire world went pitch black as a toxic fog filled the air. Every member of Kirby's party felt fear cascade throughout their bodies. In an instant, a burning pain could be felt across random parts of each of their bodies. A powerful sword slash was the origin of the burning pain as Black Knight moved with silence and precision. Black Knight assaulted Kirby the most causing him to loose his Shimmering Sword ability.

As the fog lifted, Kirby's friends were hurt pretty badly, but still determined to fight. Kirby transformed using his last stored ability, the Cleaving Crescent. The Cleaving Crescent gave Kirby almost the exact same weapons as Black Knight. Waddle Dee used his Crusader ability to cast a wide range healing spell, known as Consecration, the same as the Argent Lady's. The party was bathed in a soothing golden light.

Black Knight became ecstatic, "You people are putting up a great fight you are actually bringing a sweat to my brow! You actually survived my Black Scourge! This is EXHILARATING!" he roared with an eerie sense of joy as he charged Kirby's party again.

This time was different, Kirby waited until the last second before wishing upon the Diamond Prism. Black Knight was frozen in time as Kirby attacked with his special attack, the Final Cutter which was a rising sword slash followed by a descending slash that created a sword beam upon hitting the ground. Tiff followed Mystic Sword Beam, which was a very large and wide sword beam; Waddle Dee continued with an attack called Smite, which was a falling sphere of golden light from the heavens; Adeleine added and attack galled Mega Claw, which was a super quick barrage of claw strikes; Dedede used his Aurora Ice Beam, Ribbon attack with True Fairy Flare and Meta Knight ended with his Flames of Galaxia.

Kirby's party stepped back to witness the results of the damage they had dealt. From the rubble that was left behind, Black Knight emerged with heavy damage. Even though he was damaged, he did not move or act as though he was. In fact, Black Knight brushed himself off and began laughing. "Magnificent display, but I'm afraid that's not going to be enough to kill me! You aren't the only ones that can heal…, Black Shadow Mend!" he chanted. Black light enshrouded Black Knight and restored a lot of his damage, but not all of it. After healing himself, Black Knight took to the air and faced Kirby's party, who were in awe. "I just came up with a fun little idea!" said Black Knight with excitement. "In order to do it though, I'll need to shift the balance of this battle…, hmm, oh I know!" he said as he vanished into thin air. With super speed, Black Knight appeared a breath's distance from behind Ribbon.

"W-what?!" Ribbon screeched.

As Ribbon turned to face him, their eyes locked with each other and Ribbon suddenly froze. With a small glint in Black Knight's eye as it opened wide Ribbon turned to stone and Black Knight gathered her up. "Ribbon!" cried everyone.

"Now that's much better, I have something I would like to ask you!" Black Knight proposed. Kirby's party stood silent, "Can you get stronger?"

"What's that supposed to mean?! Just what kind of question is that?!" Tiff asked completely irate.

"You see, I want to see if you can get more powerful, and this little fairy girl will act as insurance!" Black Knight claimed. "You see, during this little odyssey of yours you all made mysterious 'jumps' in power and the Dark Matter is actually in the dark as to how you did this. So I'm asking if you can do it again. Can you get more powerful?"

"Maybe…," Meta Knight said with a bluff.

Black Knight placed his hand under his armored chin. "Ah, now here's an idea!" he began. "Why don't you go and fight the other Nightterrors that Zero sent to this planet? However, you'll need to find something, a new power that can shift the balance between their power and yours. You've already shown you can and have done this; after all, Kirby destroyed Holy Nightmare! I'll give you seven Popstar days! A little deadline I'm adding for pressure! After the days expire, I'll turn this fairy into gravel, then I'll come after you for the Dream Stone and Zero will consume this world!" he claimed as he set his terms.

Kirby's party was distraught, "I guess we don't have a choice…," Meta Knight agreed reluctantly. "Fine, Black Knight we'll play your little game, but when we come back Ribbon had better be unharmed!"

*End of Chapter*


	37. Ch 36: The Battle for Popstar! Part II

Kirby: Right Back at Ya!

Odyssey of Dreams

By: ChronoWeapon

Chapter 36: The Battle for Popstar! Part II

Kirby's party huddled amongst themselves, distraught over what happed to Ribbon. The party thought and thought about the Black Knight's words. _"Can you get stronger…? You'll need something to shift the balance!" _remembered the party.

Then suddenly, Meta Knight thought of a breakthrough. "Wait, I think I get it!" he started with inspiration. "The Nightterrors, the beasts we've seen up until the Black Knight are different from the Rainbow Knights!"

Kirby's party perked up in confusion, "What do you mean Meta Knight?" Tiff asked curiously.

"I think I figured out how Zero attacks each world he intends to conquer!" Meta Knight claimed surely. "The Nightterrors are simply regular Demon Beasts, like the ones Holy Nightmare sent to do battle with us, but they are infused with Dark Matter. However, there are differences with the ones we've encountered in comparison to Kryl, the Rainbow Knights and the Black Knight."

"Differences, like how?" Waddle Dee asked confused. "They all seem outta this world to me!"

"They have sort of a hierarchy…," Meta Knight started. "The Nightterrors we've encountered excluding Kryl and the Rainbow Knights are far less intelligent and far larger, some even by several stories in comparison."

"What does size have'ta do with anythin'?" Dedede asked curiously.

"Stamina…," Meta Knight said flatly. "These enormous creatures, like the cloud elemental that is currently staring down Cloud Sea City, are built for endurance. They were designed to face entire armies, not any one specific threat. They aren't prized for 'strength'; they are prized for endurance and stamina. Zero sends these monstrosities in first so he can begin destroying the planet's military defenses en mass. If these creatures are destroyed and I'm sure Zero expects it, then he sends in people like Kryl or the Rainbow Knights to take care of specific heroes that rise up, faction leaders or other singular figures that the populations of the world exalt. Creatures like Kryl and the Rainbow Knights are the ones that Zero prizes for their strength. He doesn't bother sending them in just to fight an army's worth of mooks. An army's size in numbers would deplete their energy the more they kill which would leave them more vulnerable when a rag tag hero shows up to take him on."

"Wow, I get it, but that means our last bastions of hope are about to be attacked by a force they aren't equipped to handle!" Adeleine claimed with a strong realization.

"Exactly, darn that Overlord…, he expected us to beat the Rainbow Knights!" Meta Knight concluded.

"But why, what would the reason would he have for that?!" Waddle Dee asked irately. "No good general sends his soldiers to die when he knows that they are going to lose!"

"That's a mystery I have yet to solve, Zero's tactics sound to us, like they are reckless," Meta Knight deduced. "But that's maybe because we don't know what he's up to."

"Wait a minute; remember the Black Knight said he was split up because Zero had trouble controlling him?" Adeleine interjected. "Fighting the Black Knight has told us he has an insatiable appetite for battle. Kirby defeated Holy Nightmare and I don't think Zero knows 'how' Kirby did that. What if Zero is letting his Black Knight's appetite for battle figure that out for him?"

"Wait, shifting the balance!" Meta Knight said with an epiphany. "I know what Kirby has to do; I know what we have to do, right Kirby?"

Kirby nodded with determination as he stared deeply into the Diamond Prism. Tiff suddenly and quickly caught on, "I think I understand, Kirby!"

Waddle Dee, Dedede and Adeleine were still confused however. "What, what does Kirby have to do?" Waddle Dee asked eagerly.

"It will be easier to show you than to tell you!" Meta Knight claimed. "Kirby make a wish on the Diamond Prism, have it take us to Overseer Mecheye! We're going to war kids!"

With that, Kirby raised the Diamond Prism above his head and made a wish. The Dream Stone granted Kirby's wish and the party were whisked away with a bright light.

*Mekkai Excavation Frigate, Operation's Bridge*

With a bright flash of light, Kirby and his friends appeared on the frigate's bridge. This immediately gained the attention of Supervisor GIM and Overseer Mecheye. "Kirby, you have returned so suddenly…, by use of the Dream Stone as it appears…," GIM concluded.

"Your return here is not unexpected Kirby, as a matter of fact, we may be able to use your assistance!" Overseer Mecheye claimed. "We spent time analyzing the Antlyon Queen since it has appeared and caring for the villagers from Muckshell Village."

"Well, it's good to know everyone's still okay!" Tiff said with relief.

"However, moments ago, the Antlyon Queen began advancing in our direction!" GIM interjected with a warning. "According to our calculations, it knows where we are despite our cloaking mechanism!"

"In a few moments, I will initiate our battle mode," Overseer Mecheye stated.

"You guys have a battle mode?" Waddle Dee asked surprised.

"Yes, we have little data," Overseer Mecheye began. "According to our observation, the subject appears foreign to this world. Creature has 83% matching genome with modern 'Bugzzy' insectoid. Perhaps it is a distant relative? Tracing efforts conclude creature could have originated from either Rock Star or Neo Star, but more evidence is needed to make a solid conclusion. Creature's spawn are in fact responsible for deaths and injuries of many native life forms on Popstar. Creature is also very durable, resistant to nuclear fallout. It is unknown where Venture Coalition acquired subject, likely black market vendors while in larval stage. No mare data available at this time…"

"That is all we managed to gather. When the fight begins our calculations must be precise, we do not have the fuel or battery power to support our battle mode for very long, we must have as much firepower as we can gain to kill that creature," GIM claimed. "Kirby, I hate to ask, but you seem to have returned to fight this monster. Do you have data we do not to fight this monster? If we join forces, our likelihood of victory increases."

Then suddenly, the denizens from Muckshell Village poured into the room. One stood proudly, "Hey, we want to defend our home too, so give us some weapons!" he said as the rest of his friends, neighbors and family cheered loudly."

"Very well, we will dispense long range weapons to the Muckshell Villagers and our own Mekkai Platforms," Overseer Mecheye agreed. "Kirby, we can provide some Air Ride Machines as well for you and your friends."

"What will you do, Overseer Mecheye?" Tiff asked worriedly.

"I…, I will act as the tank and keep the monster distracted while all able bodies attack!" Overseer Mecheye claimed as the entire ship began to shake.

If one were to look down upon the Mekkai Frigate, they would bare witness to a transformation. The frigate began to morph into a makeshift battle droid. The ship stood straight up as it was levitated by its many thrusters. Its mining cranes acted like back mounted weapons. Finally, two long skinny arms with three fingers extended from its right and left sides.

"Wow, now that's cool, it's even better than one of my machines!" Dedede said in awe.

"Kirby, please head to the hanger, you and your friends will find the Air Ride Machines ready for you!" GIM claimed. "I will be there shortly to assist you!"

As Kirby and his friends headed to the hangar, the Mekkai platforms congregated outside the frigate and the Muckshell Villagers took cover outside the ship with them and they all armed themselves with mining lasers. Then suddenly, the Antlyon Queen let out a loud screech as it twitched its drooling mandibles. With a powerful lunge it rushed the Mekkai Mining Frigate. Overseer Mecheye responded by grabbing the two mandibles with its own arms. The sound of bending metal resonated through the mountainside as the Antlyon Queen pinned the Mining Frigate to the rocky walls of the mountain.

"GIM…, please assist…, Kirby!" begged Overseer Mecheye.

"Yes, Overseer Mecheye!" GIM complied as he rushed off to the hanger to meet up with Kirby.

"Attention all able platforms, this frigate is not one…, of our normal battle droids…, it has high armor capacity…, but low power output…, we must attack now, aim for the creatures…, four red eyes!" Overseer Mecheye struggled.

Kirby and his friends boarded their favorite Air Ride Machines and gazed at the creature's face as it pinned the frigate. Kirby however, did not board an Air Ride Machine as he stared down the monster. Meta Knight turned to Kirby, "Kirby, it's just as Black Knight told us, we need something to shift the balance in our favor. With Overseer Mecheye's help along with the villagers we are evenly matched with the Antlyon Queen. Both you and I know what we have to do now, Tiff send Kirby the Warp Star!"

Tiff nodded, "Kabu, send the Warp Star!" she commanded.

"WARRRP STAAAR!" Kabu bellowed as the Warp Star came to Kirby. The Warp Star appeared before Kirby, but instead of riding it he made a wish on the Diamond Prism. With a bright light that was brighter and warmer than any other, the Diamond Prism morphed the Warp Star into the mighty Star Rod. Kirby grasped the Star Rod's purple and white spiral colored handle and he floated in mid air.

"Staaar Rod, make the final effort!" Kirby announced as he flew out of the hangar.

"Wow, the Star Rod, I didn't get to see it myself during Kirby's fight with Nightmare!" Meta Knight claimed in awe. "But it is as brilliant as the legend says!"

"The Star Rod, last time he inhaled the warp Star for that, but this time he just wished it into that shape!" Tiff said in awe.

Everyone else were stunned, "That's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen!" Waddle Dee said all choked up.

"With this…, Kirby can definitely shift the balance!" Adeleine said with a renewed sense of hope.

"That's the little magic wand that beat Nightmare?!" Dedede said dumbfounded.

Then suddenly, GIM came to their aid, "Attention Kirby and friends, allow me to assist you in battle once more!"

"Believe me GIM we don't have any objections to that!" Tiff said as everyone revved up their machines. GIM activated ion repulsion jets in his boots and armed himself with a bazooka. With a thrust of the engines, Kirby's friends followed him onto the battlefield.

"To reiterate Overseer Mecheye's advice; aim at the Antlyon Queen's four eyes!" GIM instructed. "The mouth may also be weak to attack!"

Kirby made the first attack as he shot a volley of magical star shots at the creature's eyes. Immediately following him, every able body and the turrets aboard the frigate began firing at will at the creature, bathing it lasers and explosives. The queen writhed and screeched in pain as it expelled acid from its mouth and slammed the frigate into the mountainside. Tiff and Waddle Dee took their Paladin and Crusader abilities and used their power to heal everyone when they all took to much damage from the waves of acid and falling rocks. Then with a powerful swing, Kirby and Meta Knight used a Sword Beam and a Star Blast which came into contact with the creature's furthest right eye causing it to pop like a water balloon.

"Woah, that sure is nasty!" Waddle Dee said with a shiver.

The creature recoiled allowing the frigate to gain a greater hold on the monster. The Queen quickly recovered as it roared. The force of the roar pushed Kirby and his friends back. After it calmed down it began adding eye lasers in with its acid spit. However, Kirby's party fought on and they fought with everything they had. Luckily, it was not long before another eye popped and once more the creature writhed in pain. When it calmed down, a wave of opposing figures emerged from the cavers near the Queen.

"More Antlyons… and, who are they…?" Tiff shouted alarmed.

"Venture Coalitionists, they are under the Dark Matter's influence, they are trying to protect the bugs!" Waddle Dee claimed. The coalitionists consisted of people of multiple races.

"It is unfortunate, but we do not have time to deal with the minors, we must kill the Queen!" GIM claimed.

"Yes, GIM is right, let's sped this up!" Meta Knight urged.

Kirby's team increased their aggression in order to end the battle quicker, luckily, their efforts paid off as another eye popped and the creature riled back in pain again. When it recovered, it began collecting a bright red and orange colored energy in its mouth.

"Quickly, attack the mouth to disturb its collecting process!" GIM informed.

Kirby's party unleashed their fury into the creature's mouth until its mouth was completely destroyed. Kirby then paid his final bits of attention on the monster's last eye, and with one final Star Blast, the eye popped. As the now blind Queen wriggled and drooled, Overseer Mecheye made her move and overpowered the Queen's mandibles and ripped them from her jaw. The Overseer then used them like knives and stuck them into the monster. Then suddenly, Overseer Mecheye's voice came over the intercom. "Now initiating the Mountain Buster Laser!" she announced as an enormous laser emerged from the top of the frigate. Kirby approached the laser as it charged and he placed the Star Rod at its tip. When it became fully charged it fired and because of the Star Rod, the beam was amplified to such a degree it lit up the entirety of Yogurt Yard as the Antlyon Queen was completely enveloped by a spiral of stars and bathed in a golden laser beam. With one final roar a beam of light pierced the sky and the Dark Matter dispersed as if it were burned from the sky. After what seemed like an eternity the sky was finally clear revealing the orange sunset and no sign of the Antlyon Queen. However, a newly carved trench was in her place that stretched out to the ocean.

Everyone gave a cheer across Yogurt Yard as Overseer Mecheye returned her ship back to normal and landed it, the battle had been won. After things calmed down, everyone treated their wounds aboard the ship. Even the Venture Coalitionists were brought aboard, no longer possessed, for treatment.

"Thank you Kirby, by your actions you have ensured the survival of everyone including us!" GIM said happily. "We were strangers on your world yet you fought alongside us, we feel that if you are successful in repelling Overlord Zero, we can speak to your leaders in hopes of establishing a proper friendship!"

"Yes, you need not remain strangers Overseer, but I apologize for our quick withdrawal," Meta Knight said glumly.

Before the Overseer could respond an explosion rocked the ship. "Emergency, there was an explosion in the Medical Bay!" GIM responded.

"Mecha Kirby has escaped!" Overseer Mecheye alerted. "He has not yet been fully repaired!"

"Darn, the ship must have taken too much damage from the Antlyon Queen to continue holding him!" Meta Knight deduced.

"You are correct Meta Knight, but unfortunately we do not posses the resources to reclaim him!" GIM warned.

"We don't have time either, bah, we have no choice but to let him be for now, come on Kirby, make a wish we need to get back to Mt. Veluvius!" Meta Knight urged.

As Kirby made his wish he waved good bye with his Star Rod in hand. The Mekkai Platforms and Muckshell Villagers all waved goodbye as they shouted their gratitude. With a bright flash, Kirby's party vanished.

*Gnarlyvine Jungle, Halberd 2*

In a bright flash of light, Kirby and his crew appeared on the deck of the shambled Halberd 2. Captain Vul, who was on the bridge, immediately noticed them. Sticking his head out the window, Captain Vul ecstatically called out to them. "Sir Meta Knight, you have returned for us!"

Kirby and his friends made their way to the bridge and began formulating a plan with Meta Knight's old crew. "Sir Meta Knight, I am so happy you came back, we have been gung ho with the repairs since you left!" Sailor Dee informed.

"That's good, I see the Archeological Excavation Crew we rescued is helping us," Meta Knight observed.

"Yes, well, ever since that nasty fire dragon appeared at Mt. Veluvius we've been working for a way off this island," said Ax Knight.

Javelin Knight whirred, "They happily provided assistance when they realized the Halberd 2 could provide means of escape."

"Okay men, I need the full status report on the ship and everything you may have learned from that dragon!" Meta Knight commanded.

"Yes Sir, allow me!" Captain Vul responded with a salute. "The ship is airworthy, but still retains a few malfunctions most notably the power source is a little…, unsettling. We can travel with it, but we cannot enter a battle as there is not enough power to fuel our shields or main cannons. The dragon, according to the archeology crew, it's a creature that calls itself, 'Spitphyre'. Currently we have to assume that it means to attack us!"

Vul then handed Meta Knight his notes and he read silently from Captain Vul's' Log as Vul and Sailor Dee had a conversation, _"Being a bird I usually eat lizard meat, but this is ridiculous!"_

_ "Hmm, not exactly a fan of lizard meat myself, but I always like to try new things," _read Sailor Dee's retort.

_"According to our sensors, that serpent's skin is harder than solid rock. Do we have any weapons that can penetrate it?" _read Vul's question.

_"Unlikely, our lasers are too small to cause it any harm, but the skin inside its mouth may be vulnerable,"_ retorted Sailor Dee.

_"Well, how would we force its mouth open? Those jaws seem pretty mean!" _read Captain Vul's question.

_"I'm still working on that. Speaking of working, Captain, could you lend me a hand with this? I think I can get the Combo Cannon working again," _replied Sailor Dee.

_"Absolutely soldier, but will this Combo Cannon be enough?" _asked Captain Vul.

_"I certainly hope and pray that it is, it's the most powerful weapon we got left…, wait there it goes, it's back online, now I just need to calibrate it!" _informed Sailor Dee.

_"Good, I'll see if I can get this clunker back in the air…, carry on soldier!"_ Captain Vul said with a salute.

"That's enough Captain Vul I have all the information I need," Meta Knight claimed. Meta Knight took the Diamond Prism from Kirby. He then made a silent wish and vanished. A few moments passed as the Halberd 2's controls suddenly sprang to life and Meta Knight appeared with another bright flash of light. "Vul is that enough power to full all of this ship's functions?" he asked.

"Oh, yes, far more than enough, but what did you do?" Captain Vul asked bewildered.

"I transported myself to our generator using the Dream Stone," Meta Knight began. "Then I replaced our current power source with it, and then transported myself back here with a simple wish. The Diamond Prism's infinite power will act as a substitute power source."

"That's incredible, but what for sir, we can still escape this place with our current power!" Sailor Dee informed timidly.

"Simple, were not running anywhere, we're going to fight and destroy Spitphyre!" Meta Knight said strongly.

Meta Knight's crew was stunned at his words, and then with a strong salute, Captain Vul acknowledged Meta Knight's command. Captain Vul turned to the crew, "Everyone, battle stations, prepare for battle!"

"All right, Captain Vul, I want you on the ships controls," commanded Meta Knight. "I trust in your skill as a helmsman Vul. Sailor Dee, place every able body, ours and the archeology crew members, on a turret and have them fire at will. Kirby, take that Star Rod…, and cram it down Spitphyre's throat!"

"Sir, yes sir!" everyone said as they dispersed to their respective posts.

Captain Vul turned the ships controls to full power and activated the shields. With a mighty roar, the engines powered the thrusters and the Halberd 2 rose from its makeshift landing area. Finally, with a burst of power, the Halberd 2 flew off into the sky. Spitphyre immediately reacted as the Halberd 2 approached. With a powerful roar, Spitphyre unleashed a massive wave of flames from its mouth. Luckily, the Halberd 2's shields held up very well. Captain Vul began flying the Halberd 2 in a shark strafe and circled the vile dragon.

Kirby and his friends left the bridge and made their way to the deck. "All right Kirby, let's do this!" Meta Knight urged as he changed his cape into his wings. Kirby raised the Star Rod and he began to levitate. Kirby then took off to face the dragon face to face, but as Meta Knight began to take off, Tiff grabbed hold of his feet and transformed into the Sage using her staff. "You two need a healer if you're going to get in that close!" Tiff claimed nobly.

"Your right, just be sure to hang on tight!" Meta Knight warned. Waddle Dee, Adeleine, and King Dedede made their way to the new Combo Cannon atop the center of the ship where Sailor Dee was stationed and provided assistance.

"Glad you guys could make it!" Sailor Dee chimed happily as Kirby's friends approached. The new Combo Cannon was a complete amalgamation of multiple cannons and massive laser weaponry. Everyone took a place behind the control panel as Sailor Dee gave them instructions. "Once this thing fire's it needs time to charge back up again. According to the data the archeologists compiled, we can cause the most damage by shooting Spitphyre through the mouth!" he finalized.

Kirby, Meta Knight and Tiff flew up to Spitphyre and its green eyes shined as it roared. Kirby began throwing volleys of star shots at the creature while Meta Knight attacked with Sword Beams. Spitphyre retaliated with fireballs and streams of fire breath from its nostrils and mouth. Occasionally, Kirby and the others would be struck by the flames, but luckily Tiff's magic could restore their wounds.

As the Halberd 2 strafed the dragon it showered its rock hard body with energy and solid ammunition. Strangely, Spitphyre seemed to be unhindered by the assault. "This is very bad," Sailor Dee commented. "Damage received by Spitphyre is far lower than anticipated!"

"Why, no material can resist laser weapons for very long!" Waddle Dee claimed.

"Yes, but our lasers lack the necessary 'punch' to break through that dragon's thick skin, we're just causing little more than blisters!" Sailor Dee observed.

"What about this Combo Cannon, can't we just shoot Spitphyre with it?" Dedede asked frustrated.

"No, it wouldn't cause enough damage; we have to save the Combo Cannon's shots for the monsters mouth!" Sailor Dee said worriedly.

"Hey, if we could attack the monsters tail maybe that would cause enough pain for it to open its mouth in a painful roar!" Adeleine noted.

"That's not a bad idea," Sailor Dee said as he noticed the creature's tail poking out through the ground off to the north of Mt. Veluvius. "We could drop barrel bombs on it!" Sailor Dee concluded as he contacted Captain Vul over the intercom.

"I understand!" Captain Vul concluded. "Bomb brigade load six bomb barrels on the cargo doors, when Sailor Dee gives the word, its bomb's away!"

Captain Vul brought the ship around and as he steered the Halberd 2 directly over the target, the six bomb barrels were released. When the barrels reached the ground they exploded violently enshrouding the tail in a massive concussive blast. Spitphyre responded with a loud painful roar. "Shoot, I don't have a clear shot I can't fire the Combo Cannon! Drat, I just need one good shot!" Sailor Dee said in distress.

However, Kirby and Meta Knight did not let the moment pass without anything transpiring. Kirby unleashed a Star Blast and Meta Knight a volley of Sword Beams. Spitphyre's mouth was overfilled with the Star Blast as it received a heavy amount of damage. Spitphyre then shook its head as it gained a hold of its senses. Then it began to attack faster and with a new attack, Lava Spit. Then suddenly, two tails emerged from the ground both from the north and the east sides of the volcano.

"Drat, it has more than one tail!" Sailor Dee said frustrated.

Captain Vul came up over the intercom, "Load more bomb barrels and get six more ready immediately after you drop the first volley!"

Captain Vul steered the ship up to the east and Sailor Dee gave the word. The bombs dropped on the tail causing it to retreat underground. Unfortunately, Spitphyre reacted by grinding its teeth in pain instead of opening its mouth. It moaned loudly as Captain Vul reached the north of the volcano. Once again, Sailor Dee gave the word and the barrels dropped. This time the pain of the explosion caused Spitphyre to roar loudly. Kirby and Meta Knight unleashed their fury once more.

"Darn it, I still don't have a clear shot!" Sailor Dee stressed.

"Hey look!" Adeleine pointed out. "Spitphyre's mouth its dripping lava and some of its teeth are broken!"

"That means we're hurtin' it after all!" Dedede said happily.

As Spitphyre regained its composure it changed its attack pattern again. Suddenly, native Cappies on the island below came out of the Gnarlyvine Jungle throwing spears and other primitive weapons. Spitphyre ignored the attacking natives and Kirby as it turned its attention to the Halberd 2. It attacked the ship with a powerful fireball. Captain Vul could not maneuver around it time and it knocked the ship aside. "Warning, hull has taken heavy damage, shields malfunctioning, fires started in several decks!" said the ships onboard computer.

Captain Vul shouted into the intercom, "Someone put out those fires! Load the next volley of barrel bombs!"

"Sir, it seems there are three tails now, one to the north, east and west!" Sailor Dee said over the COM link.

"W-WHAAT?!" Captain Vul shouted. "All right everyone get ready, we can't take much more damage with our shields malfunctioning!"

"Look at that, Spitphyre's slowin' down!" Dedede shouted ecstatically.

"Well I see why, the few blisters we made with our lasers; the natives are throwing poison spears into them!" Adeleine observed.

"That's great we should be able to speed things up like this!" Waddle Dee claimed.

Captain Vul brought the ship, counterclockwise up to the western side and Sailor Dee gave the word. The bombs exploded and the tail retreated underground. Spitphyre moaned as it ground its teeth in pain. The resulting grinding broke some of its teeth. It followed with an attack of its own. Spitphyre unleashed a volley of solid fireballs made from magma. Meta Knight could not avoid the massive spheres but was able to cut them in half. The two half's passed by without doing any damage.

"Great going, Meta Knight!" Tiff cheered.

Captain Vul unleashed another volley of bombs on the northern tail and Spitphyre squirmed more violently and moaned louder. It then attempted to counterattack the Halberd 2 but thankfully its attack missed. Following the failed counter measure, Captain Vul unleashed the third volley of bombs and the strength of the explosion caused Spitphyre to roar loudly and squirm violently.

"Shot is still no good!" Sailor Dee said as the Halberd 2 could not line up the shot. Luckily, Kirby and Meta Knight still picked up the slack. After the attack, Spitphyre was suffering from heavy damage. It however, managed to regain its composure after all the wriggling. This time four tails emerged from each direction, north, south, east, and west.

"Attention everyone down below…," Captain Vul stated on the intercom. "Just keep loading those barrel bombs!"

"Vul, save the tail to the south for last, I can line up the shot if we hit that tail last!" Sailor Dee claimed.

"Understood, I hope that laser's worth it!" Captain Vul stated.

Moving counterclockwise, the Halberd 2 passed the east tail and Sailor Dee called out. The explosion was strong enough to destroy the tail this time instead of letting it retreat underground. Spitphyre moaned and recoiled in pain until finally, it changed its attack pattern again. This time its body's color brightened until it became white hot. It then breathed a stream of white hot flames at the Halberd 2. Captain Vul was able to avoid most of the flames but the ship still took some damage.

"Come on baby, hold together!" said Captain Vul hopefully trying to stabilize the ship.

Then the ship passed over the north tail and it too was bombed into nothingness. Spitphyre growled and squirmed as it attempted to keep its mouth closed. It ground its teeth so hard even more teeth fell out. Captain Vul immediately headed for the western tail, but was cut off by a stream of flames, luckily Kirby, was able to use his Star Rod to knock the flames off course by shooting the creature in the jaw. Captain Vul steered the ship over the western tail and bombed it. Like the last two, it was completely destroyed. Spitphyre reacted violently spiting up spheres of magma in all directions. Some of them grazed the Halberd 2 but Captain Vul managed to avoid most of them. Finally, the battered ship made it over the southern tail and Sailor Dee made the final word. The bombs dropped and destroyed the tail with a brilliant explosion causing Spitphyre to roar so strongly its jaw dislocated like a common snake swallowing a rodent.

Sailor Dee began charging the Combo Cannon, "Particle Projecting Combo Cannon, target locked, 3… 2… 1…, FIRE!" shouted Sailor Dee. The beam projected with a powerful force as it used the Diamond Prism's energy. The beam hit its target and left a gaping hole in the back of the monster's throat. "Yeah, direct hit!" Sailor Dee cheered.

Meta Knight called out to Kirby, "Kirby, finish the monster, now!"

Kirby nodded, then flew towards Spitphyre and raised his Star Rod. With a bright flash from the Star Rod, Spitphyre was surrounded by a spiral of stars. The stars converged and Spitphyre was enveloped by a bright golden light. Mt. Veluvius then erupted, and a beam of energy carried Spitphyre's remains with it into the sky and just like before the Dark Matter in the sky burned away until nothing but the bright orange sky bathed the waters of the Orange Islands.

Everyone cheered after a momentary pause once they had realized that victory was theirs. Mt. Veluvius calmed as Captain Vul landed the Halberd 2. Kirby and his party congregated on the main deck as Captain Vul and his crew came shortly after. Captain Vul greeted Meta Knight with a strong salute. "Sir, victory is ours!" he said strongly.

"I can't thank you and everyone else enough for this day Captain Vul!" Meta Knight said in good spirits.

"Everyone played an important role this day!" Captain Vul claimed. "And we all played it perfectly!"

"Yeah, those natives' interference was unexpected!" Sailor Dee said with relief.

Then suddenly, the top Archeologist approached them. He was a Waddle Doo, his clothing slightly disheveled. "The natives have…, invited us for a feast!" he said respectively. "If it's not too much trouble, I mean…, the night is fast approaching and…, you all seem to be exhausted…"

Meta Knight and Vul gazed at each other and nodded, "Perhaps a little R&R is long over due, eh Sir Meta Knight?"

"With the Dark Matter's anchor ousted, I don't see why we can't relax a little," Meta Knight agreed. "After all, we still have four more days come the dawn!"

"Wonderful, I'll let everyone know!" the Archeologist said cheerfully.

*Rainbow Resort*

The Black Knight viewed Kirby's progress from the top of Chapman's Skyscraper. "Ha, now would you look at that little fairy?" he said with a laugh. "It seems your friends made more progress than I thought. I guess they took my advice after all… You know the best part of…, you being turned to stone? You're completely awake, to wait until your friends return. The best part is that you have no clue how they're doing. You can't see if they are injured…, or suffering or even expired, but I do! I bet you want to scream don't you, but right now… all you can do… is watch! Watch… absolutely nothing!" he finished with a maniacal laughter that echoed throughout the city.

*The Next Day*

Kirby and his party rose with the dawn, it had never been so beautiful. The natives carried on their daily routines as they mingled with the archeologists. Saying their goodbyes, Captain Vul and Kirby's party headed to the Halberd 2 to make their next move. Once there, Javelin Knight retrieved the Diamond Prism from the engine room and returned it to Kirby. "Sir, we have enough power to fly, I think the archeologists want to stay behind and continue their studies," claimed Sailor Dee.

"All right, I want you guys in the air ASAP," Meta Knight started. "I want you to head to Cloudy Park. Once there, head to Cloud Sea City, the Waddlekin stronghold's engineers can begin more advanced repairs to the ship."

"What are you going to do, Sir Meta Knight?" Captain Vul asked worriedly.

"We've no time to waste we have a Waddlekin General to assist!" Meta Knight claimed boldly.

Sailor Dee suddenly approached Meta Knight with an object, "Oh Sir Meta Knight, before you go…, I fixed your more modern armor. Here you go Sir, your mask and cape, good as new!"

Meta Knight took it gracefully and changed in a flash. He regained his former self like before his possession by the Dark Matter. Kirby also removed his white paint color, turning himself back to being pink. King Dedede also changed his robes back to his more modern robes and stashed his retro gear away. "It's always fun to take a moment to remember our past," Meta Knight said nostalgically.

Captain Vul approached Meta Knight, "One more thing Meta Knight, here take this armor, we made specifically for you! It's even stronger than that gear you purchased at Rainbow Resort. It's made of a rare metal alloy from the ship itself and a metal called Titanium. It's light in weight and super strong. It's the best suit of armor you can get on this planet Meta Knight. Please old friend, promise me we'll all get through this, I don't want to loose another home…"

"Yes, Captain Vul, we will make it through this," Meta Knight claimed. "We won't have to run anymore, this will all pass… Kirby, take us to Cloud Sea City. The General will be glad to see us."

Raising the Diamond Prism, Kirby made the wish to take them to Cloud Sea City. In a bright flash, Kirby and his friends disappeared with a salute. Captain Vul and his crew returned the salute. Then Vul turned to his crew, "All right men, let's plot a course to Cloudy Park, this war isn't yet over!"

*End of Chapter*


	38. Ch 37: The Battle for Popstar! Part III

Kirby: Right Back at Ya!

Odyssey of Dreams

By: ChronoWeapon

Chapter 37: The Battle for Popstar! Part III

Raising the Diamond Prism, Kirby made the wish to take them to Cloud Sea City. In a bright flash, Kirby and his friends disappeared with a salute. Captain Vul and his crew returned the salute. Then Vul turned to his crew, "All right men, let's plot a course to Cloudy Park, this war isn't yet over!"

*Crash Clouds Weather Base, Cloud Sea City*

Kirby and his friends emerged from the flash of bright prism colored light. They had arrived directly in General Dee's headquarters. Multiple Waddlekin immediately noticed their arrival. One Waddle Dee approached the party; he was wearing headphones with a microphone. "Kirby, Do-rag, how…?" he said stuttering. "No never mind, if you came to see General Dee and Admiral Doo, you just missed them! They told me to tell you this following message when you arrived so I was scouring the city with our security cameras, but luckily you came right here. The General said to meet him at the main gates of the city, here would very much like to speak to you, ASAP!"

Meta Knight turned to Kirby, "Let's go to the main gates, using the Dream Stone it'll be much faster than trekking through Cloud Sea City!"

Kirby did as Meta Knight requested and he and his friends appeared before the main gate of Cloud Sea City. General Dee stood gazing at the massive black cloud elemental that was slowly approaching the city from the valleys below. Admiral Doo was strangely absent. Kirby and his friends moved through the Waddlekin Commandos, Dancers, Crusaders and Knights that stood alongside the General.

Meta Knight made it to him first, "General what is happening has it begun?"

The General turned to see them and his face relaxed with relief, "Kirby, you've got some impeccable timing kid! Great to see you all came back to help a Waddlekin cause!"

"General Dee, Sir, what have you all learned about this creature?" Waddle Dee asked respectfully.

"Do-rag, glad to see you're fully functional after the inventions Gadget and Gizmo gave you that must mean they worked!" General Dee said happily. "Anyway, to the monster… Since you left for the Orange Islands that creature has been wandering aimlessly around the valleys and sometimes inching to close to the city. Professor Doo has been researching it since you left. The creature calls itself the 'Cloud Keeper' and it's an elemental representing the weather. We can only assume it means to attack my city and my people so we've been on high alert ever since it appeared. Here are some notes regarding it further, read them if you wish," he said handing over some papers.

Waddle Dee took General Dee's Intel and read a passage silently that caught his eye, _"This creature…, my men claim that it greatly resembles an old spirit that was worshipped by the Waddlekin in ancient times. That's unsettling…, but this thing is still evil nonetheless and must be destroyed. Hopefully the secret weapons I've invested the taxpayer's money into will be enough to overcome this monstrosity. What do you think Admiral Doo?" _read General Dee's quote.

_"I have that feeling, like the calm before the storm…, so to speak. I can't shake this feeling of dread. I want to run around in a panic, but I can't as I know it will solve nothing. Kirby and Do-rag had better get those Dream Stones, I really feel we have a low chance to survive all this without them…," _responded Admiral Doo.

General Dee's next quote started with a sigh, _"I was afraid you'd say that, I feel the same way…, just hurry back kid…"_

Waddle Dee then gave the notes back to the General, "Sir, where is Admiral Doo?" he asked concerned.

"The Admiral is out in the field, stationed on his War Blimp," General Dee informed. "He's been mobilizing his aerial forces or at least…, what's left of them after the Dark Matter brought down Bubbly Clouds City."

"Where is Professor Doo?" Waddle Dee asked.

"Oh, here he comes right now…!" General Dee shouted as a loud 'boom' could be heard. As the General about faced, he witnessed the Cloud Keeper's first attack. Professor Doo came rushing up to them, as General Dee gave the order to attack the Cloud Keeper and he flew off with his men in tow.

As Professor Doo arrived, he found them worriedly staring below as a fierce battle ensued. Waddlekin Knights wielding spears and Commandos with bazookas attacked fiercely and Waddlekin shaped tanks littered the battlefield, but General Dee, flying with his hawk-like wings held much of the creature's attention. In the skies, Admiral Doo fired the cannons relentlessly aboard his war blimp as he led a fleet of similar but smaller blimps.

"What a fierce battle, it looks like General Dee's military might actually pull this thing off!" Waddle Dee said with a cheer.

Unfortunately, just as those words escaped Waddle Dee's mouth, the battle suddenly took a downturn. The Cloud Keeper attacked with a fierce weather shift that sent hail the size of baseballs down on the entire Cloud Sea Military. To add insult to injury, lightning attacks pelted the warriors as well as strong razor sharp gales. Meta Knight gazed worriedly, "You spoke too soon, Waddle Dee, the General's military is getting creamed! We must interfere, come with me Kirby! The rest of you try to find Air Ride Machines!"

Professor Doo jumped in, "I can help them with the Air Ride Machines, please you must hurry or we'll all be doomed!"

"Right, let's move Kirby!" Meta Knight urged as he flew off with his wings. Kirby quickly followed with the power of the Star Rod.

"Follow me everyone, I know where the Air Ride Machines are!" Professor Doo stated. With a nod from everyone they followed the professor into town.

Kirby and Meta Knight met with General Dee in the air. "Glad to see you made it, aim for its eye that seems to dish out the most damage and interrupt some of its spell casting!" General Dee explained quickly.

"Right, I hear you loud and clear General, did you get that Kirby?!" Meta Knight asked with a strong shout. Kirby responded with a nod.

With Kirby and Meta Knight joining in the battle, the fight seemed to be shifting in their favor as the creature began to retreat slightly after its eye became irritated. The Cloud Keeper then proceeded to wipe its eye to stop the pain. After the pain abated the creature came back with fierce change in its strategy and its eye deepening into a pink color. Luckily, the rest of Kirby's party showed up to meet them with Air Ride Machines. However, it seemed futile as the Cloud Keeper shifted the weather into a nasty heat wave and powerful winds that carried Gordos the Cloud Keeper produced. "Gordos, watch out, it's going to be difficult to avoid them with these powerful winds!" General Dee informed.

The battle drug on and it drug on painfully. Medic Waddlekin could barely keep up with the injuries. Luckily, Kirby's party alongside the General hit the Cloud Keeper right where it hurts and it blinked violently in pain. Then, their surroundings abated a little like they were in the 'eye of the storm' so to speak. The Cloud Keeper quickly recovered however and stared angrily at the General with its eye deepening into a deep red color. "Watch out General here it comes!" Meta Knight warned as the Cloud Keeper collected a dark colored energy in its eye.

"I can't dodge this attack, but I can throw it back!" General Dee shouted as he raised his Halberd of Heavy Storms. A powerful black lightning bolt was cast from the Cloud Keeper's eye as it murmured, "Devilightning….!"

General Dee swung his halberd and struck the Devilighting with it catching it in a powerful tornado. The tornado split into several smaller ones as they traveled back to the Cloud Keeper. However, during the attack, General Dee gazed in horror as he watched his Halberd's blade crumble into shards and fall to the ground below. To add to his horror, the returned attack was absorbed into the Cloud Keepers body, showing the creature's immunity to weather magic. General Dee was speechless as the creature unloaded another Devilighting. "General, watch out!" Waddle Dee warned with a shout.

General Dee was not able to break his baffled response in time and he was struck by the Devilightning attack and he fell from the sky. As he fell, Kirby's party and the entire military went silent in shock. The General hit the ground hard and left a trail in the dirt until he hit a hard stone. His Commander ran up to him, "General, Sir!" she said strongly trying to snap him out of it. His armor was damaged and splintered and he seemed completely unresponsive to outside stimuli. Commander Dee lightly and erratically slapped General Dee's faced until finally he awoke. The General rose to his feet quickly, but he was heavily wounded. Without much of a response, General Dee grabbed the walkie-talkie from his Commanders belt.

"Gadget, Gizmo, this is General Dee, we have to send in our secret weapon!" General Dee said remaining strong.

Gadget Dee responded, "But General, the secret weapon isn't fully completed yet!"

"We don't have any choices left, we're out of options!" General Dee claimed.

"Fine as you wish, Sir!" Gadget Dee responded. After a few moments, the mountainside began to rumble. A hidden door opened in the side of a mountain and an enormous freight train emerged onto the tracks. The train was a red and bronze colored steam powered monster of a machine. It mainly consisted of three cars. The engine car in front had a Waddle Dee's face on the front; a nasty looking Combo Cannon stood stalwart on the second car which was a flatbed, and finally, the third car was the caboose that contained the power source and it was heavily armored. Gadget's voice echoed over the intercom, "Ready the Immolating Ion Combo Cannon!" he commanded.

Gizmo responded as the cannon locked onto the Cloud Keeper's eye, "Ready, aim, FIRE!" Gizmo commanded. The Immolating Ion Combo Cannon fired a powerful beam of molten energy that struck the Cloud Keeper directly. The Cloud Keeper had been hit hard, so hard, that the creature was thrown into the other side of the mountain. Unfortunately, the Cloud Keeper was far from defeated and the War Freighter begun to malfunction. The Cloud Keeper's eye became phosphorus crimson as it unleashed a powerful volley of lightning bolts. The lighting bolts struck the War Freighter and knocked its computer systems offline. "Drat, Gadget, get that computer back up!" Gizmo cried out.

"I can't circuits are fried, we didn't get to the insulation installment yet!" Gadget responded.

General Dee watched in pain as the result of the tax payers money was completely offline and now unusable. "I was hoping for at least one more shot…," General Dee said sadly.

Then suddenly, loud footsteps could be heard approaching from Skyline Tower. As the Cloud Keeper gazed furiously at the General, Kirby's party witnessed the source of the footsteps. The source of the footsteps was none other than Aegis Prime who came barreling down the valley with small groups of stone and fire elementals. Aegis Prime leaped over the mountainside and pulled back his magma fist. With a hard punch, Aegis Prime clocked the Cloud Keeper while his groups of elementals provided support to the Waddlekin army. "How dare you, mock me Zero?!" Aegis Prime bellowed. "Your false elemental will fall just as you will!"

General Dee and Kirby's party gazed in astonishment that the king of the elements had interfered on the mortal plane. Aegis Prime made the Cloud Keeper look like it was nothing more than a punching bag despite that the Cloud Keeper was much larger. Kirby approached Aegis Prime and landed on his shoulder. "Hello again child, with your Star Rod, would you do the honor of taking the finishing blow?" Aegis Prime asked kindly.

Kirby nodded and flew up once more. Aegis Prime subdued the Cloud Keeper and held it in a submission hold while Kirby did what he had to do. Kirby raised the Star Rod and everyone on the battlefield transferred their wishes to the Star Rod. With one swing of the magical item, the Cloud Keeper was enveloped by thousands of golden stars that spiraled upwards. As Aegis Prime unleashed the Cloud Keeper, the monster glowed until it finally exploded. A beam of light reached the heavens like before and the Dark Matter in the sky burned away. With the threat over Cloudy Park gone the Barricane also vanished. The sun shined at high noon as a cheer washed over the General's battered army.

General Dee flew up to meet Kirby's party who faced Aegis Prime, "Thank you for your help, we would have failed if not for your interference!"

"Your thanks, is unnecessary Waddlekin," Aegis Prime claimed. "Zero's false elemental was a personal insult from him. Not only does he tread on land that was formally ours, but he does it with a mock up elemental. We elementals do not interfere with mortal events, good or bad… Now if you excuse us, we shall take our leave."

With that, Aegis Prime and his small army of elementals retreated back to the Skyline Tower. With a bright flash in the distance they had vanished, back to the realm of their own.

*Crash Clouds Weather Base*

Kirby's party relaxed as they stood before a nearly mummified General Dee, "That's enough bandages, Doctor Doo!" he said to a green colored Waddle Doo with blue feet and packed with medical equipment.

"My apologies, General, but if you remained untreated you might have expired!" Doctor Doo claimed. "Here's the meds, I want you to take these as prescribed!"

"I don't need any meds, I'll be just fine!" General Dee stated irately. "Ahem, anyway, Do-rag, I want to thank you and your friends for a job well done!"

"Well, we hate to leave so soon General, but we have others that need our assistance!" Meta Knight claimed urgently.

"Wait, before you go I have some news for you!" General Dee informed. "First, I want Do-rag to take this, Professor Doo took it to his study, but I believed it had more of a purpose with you," he said handing over an ancient set of armor. "That armor was crafted by the first Waddlekin Battlemaster. I have no clue what materials it's made from, but it's much stronger than any other armor we can give you."

Waddle Dee was ecstatic, "I don't believe it, the Aegis Plate of Battlemaster Dee!"

"I'd use it myself, but as you can see I'm not battle worthy at this time, so wear that armor and do your ancestors proud my boy!" General Dee said gloriously.

"Thank you sir, I will sir!" Waddle Dee said with joy.

"Next, the little human girl," General Dee said turning to Adeleine. "Your brother was adamant about seeing you he says he has something for you!"

"Oh, thank you very much General Sir!" Adeleine said appreciatively.

"Lastly, Meta Knight, your ship, Halberd 2 has just docked," General Dee informed. "I'll have my engineers work on that as much as they can! Now if you'll excuse me, I have to lie down for a while…"

"Thank you General, come on Kirby let's go to Ado real quick, then we can go to Sand Canyon!" Meta Knight planned.

Kirby and his party entered the hospital where Ado was being treated. Ado was really glad to see his sister once more. "Sis, I'm so glad you're still alive, I made something for you!" said Ado as he turned his easel to face the party. On the paper was a beautifully drawn teal dress. With a snap of Ado's fingers, the dress popped into reality. "This dress is drawn to be made with Golden Fleece and some Silver Lining; it should be the strongest made dress on the planet, I call it the Twin's Devotion!"

"I don't know what to say Ado," Adeleine said awestruck. "Did you work on this the whole time since we left?"

"I sure did, once the General's men informed me you were back in town I had to give it to you before you went up against Zero," Ado added. "I also want you to use this Art Kit; it has a large Exacto Knife that could cut through anything!"

Meta Knight came forward, "I hate to interrupt Ado, but we must be going we are hard pressed for time."

"Oh, sure, just be careful sis, I love you, you know?" Ado said tearing up and Adeleine doing the same. The two hugged as Meta Knight nodded silently to Kirby. Kirby raised the Diamond Prism and in a bright light Kirby and his friends were whisked away. "See you soon sis…"

*Sand Canyon, Citrine Citadel*

Thanks to the use of the Dream Stone, Kirby and his party appeared in front of the doors of the Citrine Citadel. The place was dark and the Argent Lady's crusaders stood stalwart behind their blockade. At the foot of the staircase that led down into the City of Ghosts, stood the Champions of the Citrine Colosseum; Bruiser Dee, Colossus, Juggernaut, and Iron Maiden. They overlooked the mass of undead abominations that were summoned by the massive mummy like creature that stood at the bottom of the stairs. Kirby and his friends approached Bruiser Dee. "Heya kid, glad to see you again, I see you and your buddies there have gotten a lot stronger since we last seen you. If things were different, I would challenge you back at the Colosseum, but the fun's gonna have to wait!" Bruiser Dee stated.

"What can you tell us about that monster, Bruiser Dee?" Waddle Dee asked curiously.

"Well, me and my buds here don't have any personal data on it, but the Argent Lady's scholar's revealed what we were all afraid of…, unfortunately. "The scholar's claim the creature's called 'The Mumbie King' and that it was born by melding together approximately one thousand Mumbies. According to her, the Mumbie King is an abomination that personifies the fear of death and a violent afterlife. Not something I wanted to hear, really…" explained Bruiser Dee with a chill.

"Has it done anything strange since it has been here?" Meta Knight asked curiously.

"Actually, other than raise enough dead to fill a stadium's worth of people to completely flood this former desert city, no nothing at all. It just sits there at the bottom of the stairs," said Juggernaut.

"Wait, that is not correct Juggernaut remember what the Argent Lady did earlier?" Colossus added quickly.

"Hey, yeah your right, I almost forgot about that too!" Iron Maiden interjected. "The Argent Lady became upset of the monster's appearance here on the planet so she attacked it with her sword. A sword beam to be specific."

"What happened, how did the Mumbie King react?" Tiff asked curiously.

"Not as you'd expect," Iron Maiden claimed. "You see those undead that congregate around the Mumbie King? Apparently, when the Mumbie King takes damage it scoops up the zombies around it and…, devours them…, to regenerate its own anatomy…"

"That sounds so nasty!" Dedede claimed with a gag. "Just think of what his breath must smell like!"

"So, where is the Argent Lady now?" Adeleine asked worriedly.

"Almost three days ago she went into a fasting ritual," Bruiser Dee informed. "She's also been saying weird things during her sleep, like for example, 'So many voices within…, so much wickedness…, cannot discern…, so much sorrow…, despair…, and wrath…, nothing lives within…', it gives me the chills listening to her!"

"What's a 'fastin' ritual?" Dedede asked as he scratched his head in confusion.

"That's where a person of spiritual practice forgoes eating food to strengthen their spirit," Bruiser Dee explained.

"Wha- really, how does starvin' yourself help with that?!" Dedede asked with even more confusion.

"The fasting ritual allows her to focus her spirit on the Holy Light rather than her mortal abilities so all she consumes is water," Juggernaut explained. "Unlike her, we are athletes; we depend solely on our diet and training to get the results on the field."

"Ah, well she's got quite the dedication," Dedede praised. "I'd have a hard time giving up food for that long!"

Then suddenly, with a loud creak of the citadel's doors, the Argent Lady, Sylvanya left the citadel. Gazing upon her, Kirby and his friends could tell she was incredibly focused. She approached them gracefully.

"Wow, she's so beautiful!" Tiff said softly with astonishment.

Sylvanya smiled at Kirby and his friends, "I am happy to see that you have returned to help us Kirby, I knew that you would. My three day trail of prayer and meditation has come to an end and now I know what must be done!" she finished strongly.

"Do you have any ideas on how to destroy the Mumbie King, Argent Lady?" Meta Knight asked ready for a fight.

Sylvanya walked to a higher vantage point and gazed across the putrefied city. "I assume you have been informed of the Mumbie King's ability to mend its wounds by devouring the dead, correct? Then that tells us a frontal assault will not work until we can fix this problem."

"How do we do that exactly?" Tiff asked worriedly.

"Fear not child, the Mumbie King can only have so many zombies near it at any given time, so we have to cut off the Mumbie Kings food supply," Sylvanya began. "Take a look, out in the city. There are four large obelisks that stand tall over the city. If we can knock them down and make them fall just the right way, we can seal off the citadel from the city. This will prevent the mindless horde from overwhelming us."

"We have no long range weapons to do that much less hope for each to fall a certain way!" Bruiser Dee claimed.

"I know, that's why we have you and your warriors from the Colosseum, Bruiser Dee," said Sylvanya. "I need one of the four of you to attack one of the pillars and make sure it falls where it needs to. Juggernaut and Colossus are elemental creatures, and thus, are immune to zombification. So you too will go after the furthest pillars, while Iron Maiden, due to her thick armor, can cover the one in the middle and finally Bruiser Dee, being unarmored and a living Waddlekin, can cover the closest pillar."

"I take it that's not where this plan ends?" Meta Knight asked.

"Exactly, I need Kirby's party members to assist the Colosseum Champions, only one per champion though, to watch their backs," Sylvanya continued. "I suggest taking the ones that fought in your brackets, Champions. That will leave Kirby and Meta Knight with me. Once the citadel is sealed off, the undead will not be able to endlessly assist the Mumbie King's regeneration capabilities. Especially after we rain fire down upon them and the Mumbie King, he will not have any zombies left after the fire to devour. Finally, my crusaders can assist with their Brimstone Arrows to maintain crowd control, if things get out of hand."

"Let's do this thing then!" Bruiser Dee said as he messaged his hands. Everyone let out a cheer for victory and then passed the barricade and charged down the stairs. The Mumbie King noticed Sylvanya and immediately took offense. As a response the undead monstrosity charged up the stairs to meet her. The four champions along with one of Kirby's party members; Bruiser Dee and Waddle Dee, Colossus and Adeleine, Juggernaut and Dedede, and finally Tiff with Iron Maiden, leaped off the sides of the staircase and headed for their targets. Bruiser Dee and Waddle Dee used their speed and dexterity to leap atop the various undead creatures that tried to nip and gnaw at their ankles, "I'm really impressed kid you've really improved!" Bruiser Dee complimented.

"Thanks you're as amazing as ever!" Waddle Dee said returning the compliment.

Then the Waddlekin duo approached the solid stone pillar, "Look sharp kid, we're coming to our target!" Bruiser Dee warned. "Okay, the Citrine Citadel faces west, so that means we have to knock this pillar in the same direction, not too hard! All right kid, when we get there, I need you to destroy the base with one clean shot, then I'll make sure it falls in the right direction!"

"I got just the thing for stone!" Waddle Dee said while equipping his mining equipment. Bruiser Dee cleared the field with a powerful dive kick that sent the monsters flying that once surrounded the pillar.

"Now kid!" Bruiser Dee said as the undead began to approach him. Waddle Dee covered the base of the obelisk with remote mines then se them off immediately. The bombs decimated the base and the obelisk began to fall. Bruiser Dee then leaped into the air, "Okay, here it goes, I need to hit it…, here! SMASH KICK!" he shouted with strength and vigor. The powerful kick sent the obelisk to the west and it fell hard enough to shake the entire district of the ruined city. The obelisk now blocked the path leading to the Mumbie King and the duo leaped atop the downed obelisk to escape the undead. "Beautiful work kid now we just have to provide a distraction while the Argent Lady and your friends handle the Mumbie King, if you need some Pep Drinks, just ask I got plenty!" Bruiser Dee informed.

"You got it!" Waddle Dee said as he exchanged his mining gear for his engineering gear. Quickly, Waddle Dee began placing Shotzo Cannon Sentries on the pillar to provide extra protection.

Tiff used the healing powers of her Sage ability to keep Iron Maiden healthy as she bulldozed her way to the base of the obelisk. "Here we are sweetie, that wasn't so bad was it?" Iron Maiden said cutely. "All right, will you knock this obelisk down? I need to make sure it falls to the east!"

"Sure, not a problem!" Tiff said as she exchanged her Sage abilities for her Magician abilities. Tiff then pulled a large bomb from her top hat and set it at the base of the obelisk. The following explosion disintegrated the base and it began to fall. As it fell, it fell in the wrong direction. With no worries whatsoever, Iron Maiden used nothing more than a strong punch to juggle the pillar then she hit it hard to flip it where she wanted it to go. Like Bruiser Dee and Waddle Dee, Tiff and Iron Maiden leaped atop the pillar to provide a distraction.

"That went fairly well!" Iron maiden said cheerfully. "Now, we keep these undead twits occupied for a while!"

"Right!" Tiff agreed as she changed back into a Sage.

Adeleine assisted Colossus in her own Golem form, as it was immune to zombification. They made it to the pillar with ease, "Ah, not so bad, a good work out really…," Colossus said with a smile. "Would you please knock down this weak stone obelisk, I must make sure it falls to the south!"

"Sure thing, Colossus!" Adeleine said strongly as she threw some Ore Bombs at the base of the obelisk. Adeleine's Ore Bombs disintegrated the base and the pillar fell. Colossus stood under the falling pillar and it fell into his hands. He then tossed the obelisk to block the path leading to the Mumbie King and the two took cover on the pillar.

"Ah, perhaps when this is over I can use these obelisks as new barbells!" Colossus joked. "Look, your friend Dedede and Juggernaut are nearly there!"

"Go Dedede!" Adeleine cheered.

Dedede found safety as he piggybacked on Juggernaut whose hard metal body was not bothered by the undead at all. Dedede beat the undead creatures away with his enhanced Jet Hammer. Dedede grew impatient due to Juggernauts low speed. "Hold on I got an idea!" Dedede claimed as he revved his jet engine.

"Wait what are you doing?" Juggernaut asked confused. "We need to make sure this pillar falls to the north!"

"I gotcha just hold on!" Dedede claimed as his hammer reached maximum power. Dedede then swung his hammer overhead and the jet boost carried them both haphazardly towards the obelisk. Comically, the two smashed into the pillar knocking it down, luckily, to the north. Juggernaut was unaffected as he pulled himself from the rubble. Dedede on the other hand was dazed after his stunt. Juggernaut picked Dedede up and gently tossed him on top of the pillar as the undead closed in. He followed directly after.

Juggernaut shook Dedede and he came to his senses, "Look, the Mumbie King is already weakening. It cannot recover quickly enough with the few undead remaining at the steps!"

"Yeah, hopefully, that Argent Lady, Meta Knight and Kirby can take it out!" Dedede said with a grin.

Kirby and Meta Knight assisted Sylvanya and bathed the Mumbie King in holy light and burning flames. The creature responded violently with its massive claws and highly acidic vomit ejecting from its drooling mouth. As the Mumbie King took more and more damage, it finally devoured all the undead monsters in the courtyard while the others were left behind the traps laid by Kirby's friends and the champions of the Citrine Colosseum, unable to reach the Mumbie King.

The Argent Lady gave the signal, "Now everyone, give it everything you got!"

"You heard her Kirby, destroy it!" Meta Knight commanded.

Kirby gave a strong nod as he unleashed the Star Rods power. Meta Knight performed his Flames of Galaxia and the Argent Lady used her Smite Prayer. The Mumbie King gave out a nasty roar that neither man nor beast makes as it fell burned to a crisp. The Mumbie King seemed to be defeated but the Argent Lady did not take the situation lightly, "Do not be fooled, the Mumbie King has taken critical damage, but it is not done!"

With a sudden roar, the Mumbie King rose and reached to the skies. Its worm-like mouth enlarged and a tornado that acted like a vacuum began rotating wildly. Then suddenly, every zombie and other abomination in the city rose into the sky and funneled down the tornado and into the Mumbie King's mouth.

"That's not a good sign…," Waddle Dee said worriedly.

"You're telling me…," Bruiser Dee said with disappointment.

As the Mumbie King finished its unorthodox meal, the creature gleamed with a wicked light. During this, the monster began to transform. Two rotted wings emerged from its back as it lifted into the air and its rib cage split open to reveal an orange glowing heart. The creature's spine extended and acted like a whip and multiple other bones protruded through the bandages in multiple places on its body. Finally, its mouth split like a flower bud and its long tongue extended while dripping with caustic green fluids.

Meta Knight became slightly annoyed, "Drat, this fowl creature has a second stage of power…"

The Argent Lady retorted calmly, "Do not loose faith Meta Knight I foresaw this during my prayers…"

The four champions and the rest of Kirby's party rushed back to the battle field just as the Mumbie King began its tantrum. The Mumbie King proved too fast in the air to target with any attack as it began whipping each member with its quick boney 'tail'. Then, as the undead monstrosity attempted to whip Juggernaut, the large Metalun held tightly onto the tail causing the Mumbie King some considerable discomfort. "Help me with this!" he shouted to the other champions. Colossus assisted with the tail and despite the strength and weight of the two the Mumbie King still attempted to drag them around.

Bruiser Dee and Iron Maiden leaped into the air with acrobatic finesse, "Ready, aim for those wings!" Bruiser Dee instructed.

"Not to worry, I was just thinking the same thing brother!" Iron Maiden claimed cheerfully as both performed a heavy strike to the highest joint on the wings. The Mumbie King fell to the ground and splashed a wave of sand across the ruined city.

"Attack now!" Sylvanya commanded.

Kirby's party attacked with zeal as they nailed the Mumbie King with their most vicious attacks. The Mumbie King took damage until it violently shook everyone off in a fit of rage and rose back into the sky. The creature gained more speed and its attacks became harsher. The Mumbie King used a black and highly caustic acid to burn the Argent Lady, the four champions and Kirby's party. It even used bone fragments as boomerangs and various cutting tools. Then, the Mumbie King used a powerful spell; a magical symbol appeared in front of its body as it aimed the attack at the Argent Lady. The magical symbol spun as a bright beam of light erupted from the circle. The Argent Lady held the beam using her sword but was ultimately overpowered and pushed into a stone fixture. The champions and Kirby's party showed concern, but it was laid to rest when Sylvanya rose from the rubble gleaming with righteous fury.

The Mumbie King let its guard down and once more Colossus and Juggernaut seized the monsters tail. Bruiser Dee and Iron Maiden despite their injuries grounded the Mumbie King. Once again, Kirby and everyone attacked relentlessly until the monster repelled them. This time however, the Mumbie King did not resume its assault as the party believed. Instead, the Mumbie King began a horrid moan and a dark fog rolled in. "What is this, I can… I can feel my life ebbing away!" Bruiser Dee said weakening.

Sylvanya immediately noticed what was happening, "The Scourge spell, I saw this spell during my prayers, this battle is coming to an end!" she said as she sat on the ground. Sylvanya clasped her hands together and began to pray.

As Sylvanya prayed, everyone's life force leaked away and they became weaker and weaker, until finally, the Argent Lady became illuminated with a bright golden light. Sylvanya rose to her feet with her righteous fury at its maximum she made an announcement, "You exist to inflict pain and suffering. You exist to burn each world to the ground, but you will not, shall not take this world! This battle is over, it is done!" she announced strongly as a wave of golden light covered each fighter and began to quickly give them their strength back.

Kirby cheered as he approached Sylvanya and he raised the Star Rod while at her side. With a wave of energy that seemed to shake the entirety of Sand Canyon, the Mumbie King was enveloped in a golden misty light and the spiraling stars from the Star Rod. With a roar, the Mumbie King disintegrated and the energy stream penetrated the sky, burning away the Dark Matter. The setting sun was once more visible over the desert sands. Everyone let forth a powerful cheer and they rejoiced wildly. "Wow, I can already feeling the desert heating up again," Bruiser Dee claimed.

The Argent Lady collapsed, "Finally, the dead are at rest and they are silent…, as it should be…"

*Later*

Kirby and his friends were urged to stay the night and have a feast. They would continue their battle the next dawn. As the dawn came, Kirby and his friends stood before the Argent Lady, "I can't thank you all enough for your effort, but I need to give you a warning," she said gloomily. Kirby's party seemed to grow uneasy. "I know that you can defeat the Black Knight, but even if you do, you'll still need to face Zero on Dark Star. Zero will in fact claim his superiority even until the end, but I sense his failure is possible. Two things however, I seen last night during my rest; One, the colors of the rainbow; Two, the Fairy Queen herself. I don't know what these two things mean or how they will relate to Zero, but I urge you to be careful! Oh, and Tiff, I want you to have this armor, it's called, the Silver Saints Armor, it's older than mine, but it should still give you greater protection than any available retail armor."

Tiff gracefully accepted the armor, "Thank you so much Sylvanya, I'll wear it proudly!"

Meta Knight interjected, "I hate to leave so quickly, but we need to head to Ripple Field. Come Kirby, let us go," he urged. Kirby made his wish and Meta Knight faced Sylvanya before he vanished, "Do not stop praying Sylvanya…"

*End of Chapter*


	39. Ch 38: The Battle for Popstar! Part IV

Kirby: Right Back at Ya!

Odyssey of Dreams

By: ChronoWeapon

Chapter 38: The Battle for Popstar! Part IV

Thanks to the Diamond Prism, Kirby and his friends left the Argent Lady Sylvanya and her Crusaders with a bright flash of light. Then, Kirby and his party appeared on the darkened banks of Ripple Field. Unlike their previous endeavors, Kirby was unsure what to do as the Nightterror was strangely absent as were any of the people.

Tiff gazed back and forth down the beachside, "Where is everyone?"

"Oh, I bet I know where everyone ran off to!" Waddle Dee claimed.

Meta Knight turned to him, "And where would that be?"

"They probably took shelter at the Ice Cream Island Naval Base, it's not to far from here, probably a small boat ride I would say," Waddle Dee informed casually.

"Two small problems though," said Dedede. "One; we can't cross these waters what with how violent they are and everythin'. Two; we can't use the Dream Stone to get to Ice Cream Island, 'cause we never been there before!"

The suddenly, a familiar face emerged from the water, "Hi guys, I saw the bright light and I came to see what it was, and it turned out to be you. I'm so glad!" said Kine the fish with relief.

"Kine, what are you doing out here?" Tiff asked curiously.

Kine blushed, "Oh, were you worried about me?"

"…No, not particularly…," said Tiff, quietly.

"Anyway, I was hanging around until you came back and I'm glad you did!" Kine continued. "I overheard you needed a way to Ice Cream Island, I know where that is, hold on I'll call for some help!" he finished as he vanished under the water. Moments later, multiple other colored sunfish emerged along with Kine. "Hello again, these are my friends, we can give you a lift to the island! Come on now don't be shy!"

*Ice Cream Island, Cappy Naval Base*

Kirby and his friends each rode the treacherous waters inside the mouths of one of Kine's friends and Kine himself. Despite the violent and turbulent undertow of the ocean, Kine delivered the party with ease. Kine rose from the water with Kirby and his party. They ejected Kirby and each of his friends on the beach of Ice Cream Island. "There you go guys, the Cappy Naval Base is just ahead, good luck and be safe!" Kine said as he and his fellow sunfish submerged.

"Let's get going, that Nightterror is not going to wait forever," urged Meta Knight.

Kirby and his friends walked the strangely quiet and dark tropical trail that lead them to the old Naval Fortress. As they approached the metal door, Kirby knocked. A small slot opened on the door revealing a set of eyes, "Who are you, you can't come in here!" the owner of the eyes stated nervously.

"No need to fear, we are here to help kill the Nightterror!" Meta Knight proposed.

"What, are you…, are you for real…?" asked the Cappy. "Wait hold on…, I need to get Dudley…" finished the Cappy as he closed the slide.

A few moments passed and suddenly, the slide opened the door and this Mayor Dudley was on the other side. "Righteous, it's you guys, hold on, I'll open the door," he said as lax as ever.

Kirby and his party entered the Naval Base and found it loaded with Cappy Sailors and Naval Officers. Mayor Dudley stood out amongst them in his own naval gear. "Wow, I didn't know you were in the Navy, Mayor Dudley," Waddle Dee said surprised.

Dudley laughed heartily, "I was a ship Captain actually, for Trade Regent Chapman, and I've come out of the reserves and we've been making plans with the Mermaids down below on how to kill that big fish."

"Well, what do you know, what's its status?" Meta Knight asked curiously.

"The Mermaids claim they got the creature's name, it's called, 'Diremaw'," Dudley began. "They say its scales make its body harder than a steel wall and the only weakness that can be exploited is its drooling mouth and throat. Here are some extra notes if you care to read them," he finished as he handed the notes to Meta Knight.

Meta Knight listened to a small recording as he placed the headphone on his head. It was an off record conversation between Dudley and Undyne, _"Something's wrong with this creature, it doesn't look like it can see straight…," _said Undyne's voice.

Dudley responded, _"Totally, but it still seems to know where to go doesn't it?"_

_"I sense conflict within this monster, I hear a cry for help…, I think…," _said Undyne.

_"Oh really, you speak 'fish'? What's it saying?" _Dudley asked.

Undyne moaned and presumably shot a glare at Dudley, _"Yes I speak 'fish' dimwit, I'm a Mermaid. Anyway, let's get to work…," _she said along with the sound of movement.

_"Hey, you didn't answer my question!" _Dudley retorted.

Undyne spoke with a shiver, _"…I don't speak that dialect I'm afraid. Just man the harpoons would you…?"_ she finished with yet another shiver. Meta Knight took the headphone off and handed the notes back to Dudley.

"Do you have any strategies developed?" Adeleine asked hopefully.

"Yeah, we have a derelict carrier that we can sail out to sea and we have it loaded with tasty treats for it to eat," Dudley explained. "When it comes by to eat some, you attack the mouth once it opens! Before you guys came I was going to have my men do this, but since you're here, it'll be better."

"Ah bait and tackle, a classic strategy for any fish," Meta Knight said with a chuckle.

"Let me take you to see the ship, she's a real beauty!" Dudley said eagerly.

*Ship Hangar*

As Kirby and his party entered the cool damp ship hangar they laid their eyes on a marvel. The ship was bigger than any ship they had ever seen despite its damage from wear and tear. Meta Knight gazed at the ship, "Does this thing really float on water? It's enormous!"

Adeleine however had the strongest reaction to the ship as she walked slowly forward in awe, "I don't… I don't believe it…, this ship… it's a human made Aircraft Carrier!"

Everyone gasped in surprise at Adeleine's claim, "What, you humans constructed this thing?!" Waddle Dee asked astonished.

"That's amazing this thing's even larger than the Halberd!" Tiff said aghast.

"Now that's what I'm talkin' about!" Dedede said ecstatically. "You humans have a lotta cool toys!"

"Captain Dudley, I have to know, where…, did you get this ship?!" Adeleine asked as she turned to Dudley.

"I got it from Chapman, you'll have to ask him about it, said his men dug it out of ice on some planet, I forget its name right now. If you see him again, just ask him, I'm sure he'll tell you!" Dudley said reassuringly.

"Hmm, humans sure like to make their 'toys' very large," Meta Knight appraised.

Anyway, we got the thing up and running amazingly enough and stocked with weapons and bait, so all we need to do now is board and head out to sea!" Dudley claimed. "So just let me know when your ready to board!"

"We're ready now, so let's do this!" Tiff claimed strongly.

Kirby and his party boarded the once derelict human vessel and Dudley took to the controls on the bridge. "All aboard, we're heading out to meet the Mermaid Queen Undyne and her own army, so let's make this battle count!" Dudley announced as the large hangar doors opened.

The Carrier slowly went out to see and Kirby and his party barely noticed its movement at all, "Wow, this ship is amazing, it's like riding on a floating city!" Waddle Dee said astonished.

"I know, I don't even think I could get sea sick on this thing!" Dedede claimed cheerfully.

"Hello again friends!" said a familiar voice. The owner of the voice approached and it turned out to be none other than Fargus and Jack. "Wonderful to see you're still all right, I knew you folks were strong!"

"Who is this feller?" Dedede asked confused.

"Further more, how did you two end up here?" Tiff asked puzzled.

"Well, after we departed after our last meeting we immediately sailed to the Orange Ocean to retrieve the treasure we had been seeking!" Fargus explained optimistically.

"Did you find it?" Adeleine asked hopefully.

"Yes, we did!" Jack said happily.

"Yes, we fought through perilous jungles and Dark Matter Scouts to get our booty, once we retrieved it we bravely sailed through the savage storms until we finally reached Ice Cream Island where we knew you would eventually show up!" Fargus explained with obvious bravado.

"Don't listen to him, none of that happened…," Jack said murmured.

"What was that Jack?" Fargus asked irately.

"Look, don't we owe something to them for helping us find the key to that treasure?" Jack asked changing the subject.

"Oh, right, I nearly forgot!" Fargus said absentmindedly. "Here you go you can have your share of the loot! I found this robe in the chest, called the Pirate King's Robe. I can't wear this thing unfortunately but I bet your big friend there could use it! I have no idea what it's made of, only that nothing could penetrate it!" he finished.

Kirby gladly accepted his share and Fargus and Jack took cover while the Carrier came to a large maelstrom in the water where the Mermaids congregated around the Nightterror, Diremaw. Undyne, the Mermaid Queen boarded the ship with the use of a geyser. She landed gracefully and approached Kirby, "Kirby, I knew you would be here!" Undyne said as she approached them. "I assume Captain Dudley filled you in?"

"Yeah, we're ready whenever you are!" Tiff claimed strongly.

"All right, here's the battle plan, my Mermaid Soldiers are going to attack Diremaw and keep it close to this vessel," Undyne began. "We need to capture Diremaw by drawing it onto the deck of this ship and we can do that by providing a large offering of food. See that?" she said pointing to a large crate at the bow of the ship. "Once we get Diremaw to go after the 'fish food' we can snag it with the two triple shot harpoon guns and bind it to the deck. The two harpoon guns are stationed on the port and starboard side respectively so we'll need two people; one person on each gun. Once it's tied to the deck, Captain Dudley's men; stationed on five battleships down below will attack Diremaw's side. Once we accomplish this, we can go all out and give that fish something to really bite down on!"

"Alright where's everyone going to be stationed Kirby?" Meta Knight asked as he turned to Kirby.

Kirby placed his hand under his mouth and thought hard about where he should place everyone. "Harpoon guns…, um…, Waddle Dee, Dedede!"

"Very well Kirby, Waddle Dee, Sire, you heard him each of you take a harpoon gun!" Meta Knight commanded.

Dedede rushed up to Meta Knight, "Hey, I'm the leader of this here squad, and I'm 'choosin'' to man the harpoon gun 'cause none of you can do it! Not 'cause ya'll tell me to!"

Waddle Dee shrugged as Dedede snubbed them all to take the portside harpoon gun. He then faced Meta Knight and Kirby and then made a rather comical salute, "Aye, aye, Mon Capitan!" he said goofily as he took to the starboard side harpoon gun.

Meanwhile, Kirby and the others opened the large crate and revealed its contents. The crate was full of chum and it smelled really bad. Undyne then gazed over the bow of the ship down into the water where her soldiers awaited her command. Undyne raised her trident, "Now, everyone, begin the operation, attack Diremaw!" she announced loudly.

Following Undyne's command, her soldiers began to attack and herd Diremaw who fought back with plenty of resistance. Meta Knight grabbed a handful of chum and tossed it into the water, "Kirby, everyone, throw some of this raw meat into the water, we can let Diremaw know there's food for it up here!" he instructed.

Diremaw revealed itself to be one wild and violent fish; it easily bulldozed the Mermaid Soldiers and avoided Dudley's fleet but luckily was distracted enough by the free floating meat to eat any of the Mermaids or sink the ships. However, Undyne's forces quickly relented due to severe electric shock and then it dived deep underwater and everything went quite for a brief moment. Undyne came to a realization as to what was happening next, "Everyone get back now, it's going to jump!" she shouted with a sharp warning. Just as she finished speaking, Diremaw leaped from the water with a spiraling jump. Meta Knight pulled Undyne out of the way just as the massive creature slammed onto the ship, swallowing up the entire crate of chum in one bite.

"Dedede, Waddle Dee, man the harpoons, now!" Meta Knight commanded.

"I know, get off my back!" Dedede shouted angrily as he fired the three large harpoons at Diremaw's side.

"I'm already way ahead of ya Meta Knight!" Waddle Dee said blasting Diremaw with his own set of harpoons.

Diremaw's sides were struck with all six massive harpoons and it riled in pain as it tried to pull itself free. It was apparent that it was now bound to the deck. As it struggled, Undyne charged forward with a mighty war cry. Kirby and his friends did the same as Waddle Dee and Dedede held the monster in place. Down below, Dudley's Fleet and the Mermaid Soldiers attacked Diremaw's body relentlessly with heavy weapons.

As Kirby and his friends fought alongside Undyne, they quickly realized that all of their attacks were dealing next to no damage. Kirby took a step back and gazed at the creature hoping to find a weak spot. Just then, a point of interest caught Kirby's eye; the glowing angler that bobbed and weaved with every violent action that Diremaw made, seemed very weak and unprotected. Taking a shot in the dark, Kirby hit the glowing bobber and Diremaw roared in pain, revealing its many rows of teeth and massive tongue.

"That's it Kirby, now we have something!" Undyne said cheerfully.

Kirby and his friends avoided the whip like tongue and used their strongest attacks on the creature's mouth. Strangely, a cyst in the back of the monsters mouth popped and along with the power of the maelstrom Diremaw attempted to force the carrier underneath the waves. The massive carrier's stern lifted into the air and it lifted it into a nearly ninety degree angle. Diremaw's mouth waited below hoping for Kirby and his friends to fall into its mouth. Dudley's voice came from the intercom, "Woah, now that's quite a whopper of a fish! Don't let it eat you, you guys!"

"There's nowhere left to stand!" Tiff shouted as she equipped her Kunoichi gear. Using her ninja skills, Tiff was able to grab the 'wall' that was once the floor of the ship.

Adeleine transformed herself into Gao Gao and also grabbed the 'wall', "That is a very powerful fish!" she said worriedly.

Kirby and Meta Knight supported themselves via flight and Waddle Dee and King Dedede held onto their harpoon cannons. Undyne turned to Kirby while she encased herself in a floating bubble, "Kirby, I don't care how strong this fish, it can't keep this up forever, see look!" she finished as Diremaw began to loose its grip on the ship. The carrier's extreme weight finally overwhelmed Diremaw as it fell backwards into the water lifting the fish back onto the carrier's bow.

Kirby and his friends regrouped as Diremaw changed its attack strategy. Diremaw raised its dorsal fins and projected powerful energy spheres that fell on Kirby's party like rain drops. In addition, it cast forth nasty water and electric related spells. Luckily, Undyne kept Kirby's party healthy as Kirby reached the glowing bobber a second time. Similar to last time, Diremaw opened its mouth and Kirby and his friends attacked with a zealous fury. Another cyst at the back of Diremaw's throat popped and the monster let out a pain filled roar as it pulled the carrier out of the water again. "Here we go again!" Dudley said slightly unnerved.

This time Kirby did not wait until Diremaw lost its grip on the ship and he and his party continued their attacks, until something unusual occurred. A loud snapping noise could be heard as the ship snapped back and hit the water. When Kirby's party regrouped they gazed upon Diremaw who was not all together. Only Diremaw's head remained on the deck and it dissolved into a viscous sludge that covered the bow of the ship. Adeleine approached the sludge and wiped up some onto her claws, "Hey, this is paint…, wait I thought I knew that fish! Diremaw must have been derived from one of my brother's drawings, an angler fish called Sweet Stuff!"

Before Kirby's friends could respond, the carrier shook violently and a new monster rose from the center of the maelstrom. The new monster was the other half of Diremaw. It had pincers and claws that surrounded a single eye inside its mouth. "That is the real Diremaw…, an eel like water faring parasite," said Undyne in awe.

"Kirby, this creature can't survive well without a host," Meta Knight informed. "This is our chance to destroy it!" he finished. As Diremaw roared and flailed about, Captain Dudley's Fleet and the Mermaid Soldiers attacked Diremaw. "Kirby, Diremaw has been weakened due to the lack of a host! Do us the honors and finish the monster would you?" Meta Knight finished.

Kirby nodded and using his Star Rod he levitated and flew towards Diremaw. Without a host, Diremaw was nothing more than a target, Kirby floated above the evil parasite and with a powerful dive bomb into the monsters mouth; Kirby attacked Diremaw directly with a Star Blast, causing the creature to light up like a Christmas tree. Just like its previous peers, Diremaw disintegrated and a beam of light rose into the sky and the dark clouds burned away.

With a cheer, everyone rejoiced as the oceans of Pop Star became calm and blue once more. Kirby's party regrouped and Meta Knight sighed in relief, "Biggest fish…, I ever faced…"

"Too bad I didn't get to fillet it what with it being a parasite and all…," Dedede said glumly.

"That's one more down!" Tiff said happily. "It's so nice to see the sun again!"

Fargus, Jack and Captain Dudley rushed up to Kirby and his party with a cheer, "Great show Kirby you showed that beast whose boss!" Fargus said happily.

"Yeah, that thing didn't stand a chance!" Jack added.

"Kirby, I can't thank you and your friends enough, but on behalf of all of Ripple Field I thank you for what you and your friends for your valor!" Dudley stated strongly.

"Kirby, the Mermaid's thank you as well," Undyne claimed with relief. "Thanks to you and your friends and all of our hard work, we managed to take back the waters of Pop Star!"

Then suddenly, a familiar War Blimp came down from the skies and descended onto the Aircraft Carrier, taking up very little room. "What's Admiral Doo doing here?" Waddle Dee asked with confusion.

Admiral Doo disembarked and approached Kirby and his party. "Ah, there you are, I thought that large beam of light was caused by you Kirby," Admiral Doo claimed. "This vessel truly is impressive my War Blimp barely takes up any room, but enough of that. Kirby, I came here to help you out, come with me, I can explain on board!" he finished in a hurry. As Kirby and his party boarded Admiral Doo's War Blimp, they waved goodbye to Captain Dudley, Undyne and their respective armies.

*Admiral Doo's War Blimp*

Kirby's party gathered around Admiral Doo as he steered his ship towards Dreamland. "I know you may have some questions for me, so ask away," Admiral Doo urged handing some notes to Tiff.

Tiff took the notes, and noticed an eerie passage that contained a minor conversation between two Waddlekin Spies known as the Spyglass Siblings. She read it silently, _"Shh, did you hear that?!" _said the first sibling.

_"Yeah, I really hope that were just the trees moaning in the wind…,"_ said the second sibling.

_"Do you think…, that when trees moan they are actually speaking…?"_ asked the first sibling.

_"No, but if they are, then something in this forest is not saying anything pleasant…,"_ the second ended with a shiver.

Waddle Dee stepped forward, "Okay, uh, what are you doing here Admiral?"

"To pick you up and keep you from transporting yourself right into a war zone," Admiral Doo claimed.

"A war zone, what do you mean?" Tiff asked worriedly.

"Dream Land was the first place taken by the Dark Matter and is now their base camp on this planet," Admiral Doo explained remorsefully. "They've overrun the place with their own soldiers and monsters."

"Oh no…, then that means even Cappy Town…," Tiff said fearfully before being cut off.

"Yes, Cappy Town is now a Dark Matter Camp…," Admiral Doo finished. "But that's why I'm here, and I brought a bunch of familiar faces that are willing to fight and take back their home."

"What, who?" Tiff asked curiously. Then suddenly, the denizens of both Cappy Town and Vegetable Valley flooded onto the deck from below. Everyone from Cappy Town, Mayor Len and his wife, Cook Kawasaki, Mayor Silverleaf, Lololo and Lalala, Blade Knight and Sword Knight, Tiff's parents, her little brother Tuff and even Ado made themselves known.

Mayor Len spoke up first, "We have had enough of sitting on the sidelines waiting and watching in fear while our children do the fighting for us!"

"That's right!" said Mayor Len's wife, Hana.

"Yeah, we wanna help too!" said Kawasaki bravely.

"We've helped the Dark Matter against our will before, but now we are going to help you Kirby to even the score!" said Blade Knight.

"We're with you all the way Meta Knight, it just wouldn't be right if we didn't pull our own weight!" followed Sword Knight.

"Yeah Kirby, just tell us what you need us to do," said Lololo.

"We feel real bad about letting the Dark Matter get a hold of us…," followed Lalala. "But we're ready to help in anyway we can!"

Tiff's parents, Sir Ebrum and Lady Like, came forward and embraced her, "Tiff we couldn't be a more proud set of parents for what you are doing!" said Sir Ebrum.

"You look so much more mature since this began," Lady Like complimented tearfully.

"Even your little brother Tuff wanted in on it, so some witch named Grill has been giving him magic lessons!" Sir Ebrum stated with unease.

"Wait, Grill's here?" Tiff said with astonishment. "Where is she?"

Then suddenly, Grill appeared with a puff of smoke and had someone with her. The person was covered with brown hair and wore a green soldiers hat, "Well, Kit Cosmos, this is a surprise!" Meta Knight claimed.

"Admiral Doo, I think that's all the useful soldiers I could find…, oh, Kirby, you're here already?" Grill said as she noticed Kirby's party. "Sorry I couldn't assist you against the Mumbee King, I was in the middle of training Tiff's little brother!"

Kit Cosmos approached Meta Knight, "Glad to be serving alongside you again Meta Knight, and you kids too, it looks like you kids developed into some mighty fine soldiers!" he complimented proudly.

Tuff and Ado came to Tiff and Adeleine respectively, "Sis, I couldn't bare the thought of you being a Star Warrior and not me, so as Grill said I took some magic lessons from her!" he said as he transformed with a similar magic staff. He wore a black steeple hat and cloak to match, "She taught me the opposite of what she taught you, she called it the 'Mage' ability!"

"Wow, that's so cool Tuff, I can't wait to see what you've learned!" said Tiff cheerfully.

"Hi'ya sis, I can't stand to watch you do this by yourself anymore," said Ado to Adeleine, sadly. "Even though the Dark Matter's grip on me is gone the thoughts of what I've done while under them still haunt me and I believe the only way for me to end this is to get in on this just as everyone else!"

"I understand Ado, the Dark Matter will pay and we will 'both' make them, together…," she said as they hugged.

Finally, Mayor Silverleaf came to meet Kirby's party once more, "Kirby, the monster that holds our home has changed since it has first settled here in Big Forest I believe Admiral Doo can explain everything."

"Alright, now that everyone has settled down, its time to get down to business!" Admiral Doo said as he continued to steer his ship. Then suddenly, a large rainbow colored bird flew by the side of Admiral Doo's War Blimp with a loud familiar screech.

"Oh no way, Dyna Blade's here now too?!" Dedede said in surprise.

"How convenient!" Admiral Doo stated with heightened spirits. "Alright here's the game plan! Thanks to the Spyglass Siblings, they are the two greatest Waddlekin spies around by the way; we were able to gain some insight on the Nightterror that took up residence here in Big Forest. As you can tell, it has changed since you last saw it," he claimed as he pointed to a large towering dead looking tree in the distance. The deadened tree rose above Big Forest and reached the sky. "It rooted itself and grew up to meet the Dark Matter's home base. They are using that monster like a bridge to get to our world, see those vines? Their soldiers and monsters flow down from that tree monster with supplies and equipment! In order to stop this, we need to cut down that tree creature!"

"How do we do that, Admiral?" Meta Knight asked.

"Well, now that that big sturdy looking bird just came by it makes our plan even better," Admiral Doo stated. "Here's what I got, I'll leave my blimp with the skeleton crew and lead the villager's of both Vegetable Valley and Cappy Town into battle below, the farmers can run the farming machine our new invention the Heavy Saw. The Cappy Town Villagers will defend the position with the weapons I've provided, trust me I gave them good stuff. Now according to the Spyglass Siblings, Root-Rot won't let us just nip at its trunk and not respond with force, that's where you and your party come in Kirby! See the face on that thing, it's ever vigilant, so Kirby, you and your party keep that thing distracted while we cut it down! Since Dyna Blade's come around, you can ride on her back and keep Root-Rot focused on you!"

Then Waddle Dee heard two voices nearby that seemed to be from nowhere, "Heh, we'll help the Cappy Villagers as well!" said the voice as two Waddlekin Spies emerged from thin air.

"Ah, the Spyglass Siblings, I'm glad you two could join us!" Admiral Doo said.

"No problem chief!" replied the other sibling.

"Wait won't Kirby's party get overwhelmed by the monsters that are coming down from the top?" Grill asked curiously.

"Oh, right, well um, let's see…," Admiral Doo began to think

"Not to worry, Admiral I have a small change that will do us better!" Grill stated cheerfully. "Kit Cosmos and I will lead a party consisting of Tuff, Ado, Blade and Sword Knight and Lololo and Lalala. We will go above Root-Rot and land on the road like vines and distract the soldiers and monster coming from Dark Star. I want this group of people because these people want their voices heard in this war and this battle is the last chance they'll get for their personal redemption!"

"Very well, that sounds much more stable, alright ladies and gentlemen, let's begin, I'll first open the forest by using incendiary bombs to clear a field around Root-Rot so we can deploy everyone!" Admiral Doo stated strongly.

Admiral Doo ordered his skeleton crew to take control of his blimp and they deployed incendiary bombs around Root-Rot who became aware of their presence and tried to attack with its massive vines and super flexible branches. Luckily, the War Blimp out maneuvered Root-Rot and made a nice clearing at its trunk. Kirby and his party hopped on Dyna Blade's back and she quickly diverted attention away from Admiral Doo's vessel. Kirby and Meta Knight stayed afloat to fight alongside Dyna Blade rather than from her back. Grill took Kit Cosmos on her magic broom and with a powerful magic strike opened a clearing on a vine above Root-Rot. Ado transformed into Gargos his gargoyle-like form and carried Tuff to the position. Finally, Blade Knight and Sword Knight were carried by Lololo and Lalala respectively.

"Great everyone is in position, time to deploy the Heavy Saw and the villagers!" Admiral Doo announced. Admiral Doo's command followed through as the Waddlekin dropped a massive machine that parachuted down to the open point below. Admiral Doo transformed his own dimensional cape into wings and caught up with the machine to ensure its safety. The villagers from Cappy Town and Vegetable Valley all followed suit with parachutes and heavy farming and war supplies. With a loud thud, Admiral Doo landed safely with his machine. The machine was made up of two three wheeled tractors that stretched away from each other and a large chain saw extended to form a 'bridge' between these two tractors and control panels existed on both. The chain saw itself was rather mean looking and seemed like it could cut through anything. As the farmers and Mayor Silverleaf landed they immediately took control of the machine and began running it through Root-Rot's trunk as it gave of a heavy moan. As this happened, the Cappy Town Villagers landed to meet the Dark Matter resistance that poured endlessly from Big Forest. Admiral Doo easily led the Cappy Town Villagers and protected them. "Kirby, how are you doing up top?" Admiral Doo asked over his microphone.

"We okay!" Kirby said cheerfully as he attacked with his Star Rod.

Meta Knight spoke over his mike as well, "It's like Kirby said, Root-Rot has some nasty nature spells and Dyna Blade has taken a few hits but she seems okay. She seems pretty upset at the monster being here, so I don't think she's even close to giving in!"

"Good how are you guys doing at the top Grill?" Admiral Doo asked through his mike.

"Great actually, Kit Cosmos is really into it and everyone is doing so well!" she said cheerfully. "If you don't hurry we might end up at Dark Star ourselves!" she giggled.

"Good, everyone keep it up, it looks like the Heavy Saw is working nicely!" Admiral Doo stated.

"Yes, Admiral Doo, we're about 20% through Root-Rot's trunk!" Mayor Silverleaf estimated.

Then suddenly, quaking footsteps could be heard approaching from Big Forest and the familiar owner came into view. It was none other than Commander Gyork of the Dark Matter Army, "Gyork come to destroy your chances of victory Kirby!" he shouted into the sky.

Admiral Doo flared up in raw anger the moment he laid his eye on Gyork, "You, oohohohoho, this is my lucky day, I've been waiting to get a hold of your cowardly cybernetic butt, your head is mine for what you did to my city and my people!"

"Not good, we nee to help Admiral Doo somehow," Meta Knight thought to himself. He then turned to Dyna Blade, "Waddle Dee, Tiff, Sire, down below the Admiral's fighting Gyork, I want you down there to assist them. Adeleine you stay on Dyna Blade and help us up here!"

"Right, I wanted to get back at this Gyork fella anyway!" Waddle Dee stated.

"You got it Meta Knight!" Tiff agreed.

"Alright, alright I hear ya!' Dedede said as he inhaled a large puff of air and carried the two down with him.

Admiral Doo and Commander Gyork fought strongly against one another but Gyork managed to cheat his way to downing Admiral Doo, but before a death strike could be made Dedede, Waddle Dee and Tiff interfered. Admiral Doo managed to recover and was angry as a wasp. "Cheating freak!" he said with rage.

"Admiral, we're about 50% through Root-Rot, it will start falling soon, but we need at least a 90% cut through!" Mayor Silverleaf projected. The machine was starting to overheat but luckily the Vegetable Valley Villagers kept the saw cool with buckets of cold water from the natural springs.

"Not to worry, this will be over soon!" Admiral Doo claimed.

Dedede equipped his Blado Battleaxe, Waddle Dee equipped his Crusader's gear and Tiff went with her Sage to keep everyone healthy. Tiff healed everyone including any villagers all the way to the Admiral himself. Admiral Doo and Waddle Dee attacked fiercely while at each others side as they relentlessly assaulted Gyork. Dedede helped keep the very Cappy Town Villagers he used to bully safe from the Dark Matter's resistance. The Spyglass Siblings also emerged from the shadows to make fatal strikes on unsuspecting foes.

"Admiral we got it, we're approaching the 90% mark we can just knock Root-Rot over from here!" Mayor Silverleaf stated.

"Nooo, you cannot win!" Gyork shouted as he leaped into the air and threw his massive axe at the Heavy Saw. Mayor Silverleaf and his villagers quickly vacated the area and Gyork's axe destroyed the Heavy Saw. Gyork then abandoned his duel with the Admiral and rushed around Root-Rot and tried to push the monstrous tree forward to keep it from falling.

"Yes we can!" Admiral Doo shouted as he tossed his earthquake causing hammer right into Root-Rot causing it to fall.

"NooOOooOOOooo!" yelled Gyork as Root-Rot proved to heavy for him.

"Well everyone that's our cue to blow this Popsicle stand!" Grill said up top to her team as Root-Rot kept falling. Grill and her party created an opening and they quickly abandoned their position.

As Root-Rot hit the ground, it crushed Commander Gyork underneath it and the shockwave felt like it shook all of Dream Land. Kirby gazed at the stump below and tossed the Star Rod downward and it stuck upright in the stump. With a bright flash of burning golden light Root-Rot disintegrated, root system and all and the darkness that filled the skies retreated. All Dark Matter resistance also vanished along with Root-Rot. Commander Gyork's crushed remains lay inert in the soil, burned by Kirby's Star Rod. Admiral Doo picked up the empty helm, "See, I told you your head is mine!" He said triumphantly.

Everyone gave a massive cheer across the battlefield as the sunset shined down on them. "If a tree falls in a forest and no one's around does it make a noise?" Waddle Dee asked rhetorically with a grin.

"I think everyone on the planet heard that Waddle Dee," Meta Knight responded as he landed close by.

Everyone laughed as Admiral Doo, spoke into his mike, "Alright crew, we're done here, pick us up and let's head home for now!"

"You got it Admiral!" said the helmsman of the War Blimp.

Admiral Doo turned to Kirby's party, "Kirby, spectacular work, it looks like we reclaimed our planet, err well, I guess Rainbow Resort still has one unwelcome guest. It would be wise for you to not keep this enemy waiting. Still, let us celebrate and rest before you take on the last foe."

Kirby and his friends rested and relaxed and regrouped while in what was left of Vegetable Valley. Come the dawn of the next day, Kirby and his party bid farewell to their friends and family to face the Black Knight. "We hate to rush off, but this will be quick, I can feel it!" Meta Knight reassured soundly. Kirby held the Diamond Prism high and with a simple wish, they were whisked away, returning to Rainbow Resort to have their rematch with the Black Knight.

*End of Chapter*


	40. Ch 39: Rematch! On to Dark Star!

Kirby: Right Back at Ya!

Odyssey of Dreams

By: ChronoWeapon

Chapter 39: Rematch! On to Dark Star!

Kirby held the Diamond Prism high and with a simple wish, they were whisked away, returning to Rainbow Resort to have their rematch with Black Knight. Kirby and his party appeared at the gates of Rainbow Resort and upon their arrival the voice of Black Knight greeted them over the entire city. "Well, now, you've managed to kill all the Nightterrors, and with plenty of time to spare no less!" roared Black Knight. "Come, meet me at the roof top of the frozen skyscraper and we'll have our little rematch!"

"Well we don't want to keep Ribbon waiting do we?" Waddle Dee said strongly.

"I just hope we can take him this time!" Tiff said worriedly.

"Not a problem, I have been thinking about his fighting style ever since we fought him last time!" Meta Knight claimed. "And I believe I have a strategy that can put an end to him!"

"You do? But he was nearly indestructible last time we fought!" Adeleine claimed with caution.

"Yeah, but it should be fine now right, I mean, Kirby has the Star Rod!" Dedede said with hope.

"Exactly, come let us go I shall explain the plan on the way!" Meta Knight urged as he and the rest of the party rushed into the city.

*Trade Regent's Frozen Skyscraper, Rooftop*

Kirby and his party arrived cautiously on the rooftop of Chapman's icy skyscraper. Black Knight stood overlooking the city with Ribbon frozen in her stony prison beside him. "Ah, welcome back, I guess there's nothing left for you to do but have your rematch with me now, especially if you want this fairy back!" he said menacingly.

"Hand over Ribbon and we have our little rematch!" Meta Knight commanded angrily.

Black Knight laughed haughtily, "You're hardly in position to be making demands, Meta Knight! You'll have to fight me first!"

"Then I guess we'll have to kill you then!" Meta Knight threatened.

Black Knight laughed again, "Black Knight always triumphs! Have at you!"

"You're a lunatic!" Meta Knight shouted back.

The Black Knight began his assault, drawing his black curved swords. Meta Knight and Black Knight clashed swords with a flurry of sparks. Multiple supersonic sword strikes ended with a powerful but deflected critical strike and the two were jettisoned from each other. Waddle Dee used his Storm Pike and became a Storm Knight. Waddle Dee began his assault following Meta Knight's. While Waddle Dee attacked the rest of Kirby's party equipped the gear to their liking; Adeleine with Dullaheat, Dedede with his Blado Battleaxe, Tiff with her Mystic Broadsword and Kirby came from behind with the Star Rod.

Every member of Kirby's party attacked strongly but were beaten back with the exception of Kirby whose Star Rod had a significant effect on Black Knight. Every contact blow seemed to make the Black Knight stumble painfully, but he was able to deflect Kirby after only a couple of hits at a time. Each time Kirby was able to land a few blows Black Knight, while showing no signs of discomfort, did in fact shows signs of weariness. Eventually, Black Knight grew a little frustrated, "Enough, try this you little runt!" he said as he blocked Kirby's Star Rod as Kirby came down with a hard swing. The magical light bearing artifact burned Black Knight, but with a slight chuckle he deflected the Star Rod from Kirby's hands and it flew to the edge of the skyscraper far from the fight. Now Black Knight stood between Kirby, his party and the Star Rod.

"Kirby if we hope to overtake Black Knight, you need that weapon!" Meta Knight warned. "You must have a spare copy ability or something you can use to help you; if you haven't perhaps you can copy something. Either way we need to get that weapon back!"

Kirby then remembered he still had a copy ability left over from his first encounter with Black Knight, the Cleaving Crescent ability. Kirby transformed hoping to get past Black Knight and reclaim his Star Rod. Kirby charged with a war cry and his swords clashed with Black Knight's. Once more Black Knight gained the upper hand and deflected Kirby, pushing him back. Kirby's party attacked aggressively hoping to force an opening that Kirby could take advantage of. Black Knight laughed evilly as he did not slow down, but showed signs of exhaustion, "That's it, that's it…, keep it up!"

Finally, despite the damage everyone received, Kirby's friends managed to force Black Knight to make a mistake and Kirby took the chance with zeal. Kirby was mere feet away from the Star Rod as Black Knight swooped down, cutting him off and he began throwing his swords down on Kirby who systematically parried each repetitive blow. Black Knight growled as he sped up his repetitive attack and ended with a kick to Kirby's stomach. This move stunned Kirby long enough for Black Knight to deliver a harsh set of blows. After deflecting Kirby, Kirby found himself without any more copy abilities to use against his foe. As he rose to his feet, Kirby recalled Black Knight's advice, "You need to 'shift the balance' to put the fight in your favor!" Kirby remembered.

Kirby took the Diamond Prism and stared into it and thought of all the times the Dream Stones could have made certain things easier if Kirby had depended more on them. He then realized why he and his friends largely passed up these moments. Kirby realized that if he and his friends depended solely on the Dream Stones to pass every event they crossed, then they would not have been tested to gain enough experience from the trials they faced. Kirby now realized that the Dream Stone was necessary and it could be used to 'shift the balance'. Kirby moved the Diamond Prism from his sight to peer at Black Knight, who noticed what Kirby was thinking and reacted as if he forgot all about the Dream Stone. Kirby then made a wish upon the stone and he vanished. Black knight struggled to turn around to strike Kirby but he was too late, Kirby was transported directly to the Star Rod and picked it up. Kirby did not give Black Knight any time to strike as he was assaulted by a barrage of powerful blows. One hit after the other brought searing pain to Black Knight.

Black Knight was pushed away and he regained his footing as he separated himself from Kirby's party, breathing heavily. He laughed with a slight wheeze, "Great job, you shifted the balance again, I was so stuck on the battle, I forgot about the Dream Stone. Look at all of you, your severe injuries; I could kill any one of you with a single strike. The Black Scourge would be enough, but it would seem the Overlord has different plans!" he finished as he vanished. Then suddenly, Black Knight reappeared before Ribbon and clenched her petrified body. "Now, hand over the stone or I smash your friend, turn her to gravel…"

"No, you can't!" Tiff shouted in fear.

Then suddenly, before anyone else could say or do anything, a familiar voice came from behind Black Knight, "Don't you think you have had enough 'fun' here?" the voice said as its owner emerged. The voice belonged to Trade Regent Chapman.

Black Knight turned in surprise, "What's this?!"

As Black Knight turned his back, Kirby made another wish on the Dream Stone. Time stopped and Kirby used this moment to grab the petrified Ribbon. Once Kirby secured Ribbon, time continued. Black Knight quickly realized he had been fooled. "Well, it seems I'm out of cards to play…," he giggled. "It does not matter though… not at all…"

"What do you mean?" Chapman began quizzically as he placed metallic gloves with three sharp claws on each on his arms. "Your kind came to this planet. Reaped our land and our people, and now that you're on the brink of defeat you still hold that bliss that defeat is not possible for you."

Black Knight continued his eerie giggle, "I see you still don't understand. You take the concept of defeat through your own eyes, but you do not know ours. I have some news for all of you. Overlord Zero is our ruler for very specific reasons. Any information that comes to him can be shared or kept solely to him by choice while ordinary Dark Matter share all information across a telepathic hive mind. The second is just raw power. We came to this planet, to gather the Dream Stones, taking it over was just for fun. The Nightterrors you destroyed… can all be revived at a mere whim by Zero, including myself. I was created to fight, so I enjoy fighting and with Zero there is no fear of what you mortals call 'death'. Death is like rebirth for us Nightterrors. Why? Because when Zero restores us, he makes modifications to cover our past weaknesses. We Nightterrors are created by infusing simple Demon Beasts… simple Nightmares with Miracle Matter. Then we are constantly molded and tweaked to fit whatever mold Zero desires."

"T-they can be revived…," Dedede stood aghast.

"But how…?" Waddle Dee added astonished.

"No… it took everything we had just to destroy one at a time…," Tiff said gloomily.

Black Knight continued, "If you truly want to defeat us then face Zero. Although I don't know what 'good' that will do you though. You see, whether or not I'm defeated means nothing your fates have already been sealed. I have a very specific rebirth process in that it's 'automatic'. Meaning that Zero doesn't even have to bother with me for the cycle is endless. Kirby, you and your friends will see what I mean, soon enough," he finished as he turned to Chapman. "But before I go, I would like to see…, just how strong 'you' are Chapman!" he shouted as he attacked the world leader.

Chapman put up his guard like a boxer doing the rope-a-dope. He parried the repetitive sword strikes using his hard metal claws.

Meta Knight flew high with his sword in hand, "Everyone, now, remember the plan I told you!" he said as he gave Galaxia a hard toss. Galaxia impaled Black Knight through the back and Meta Knight swooped down from the air and kicked his sword in further. Chapman countered with a claw slash that sent Black Knight backwards. Black Knight giggled eerily in response, it was nonstop. Waddle Dee followed up by throwing his Storm Pike at Black Knight, it impaled his right shoulder, Black Knight only continued to giggle and stumble about. He stumbled towards Adeleine who while in Dullaheat's form sunk her red hot blade into Black Knight's other shoulder. Dedede followed up from behind by sinking his Blado Battleaxe into his backside. Then Tiff came from the sky with her Mystic Broadsword. With a downward strike she planted her weapon next to Galaxia. Finally, Kirby approached the giggling and wheezing monster and with a wave of his Star Rod he bathed the Black Knight in a fatal Star Blast.

Once the blast ended the party's weapons were on the ground and the Black Knight was gone. However, unlike with the other Nightterrors the sky did not clear up. Immediately, Kirby and his friends sensed that something was wrong. Chapman pointed into the sky above, "Look, up there, what is that smoke?!"

Kirby and his party picked up their gear and gazed at the white cotton-like smoke that began to take form. It took the form of a white icosahedron and many red eyes appeared all over it. All eyes that could see Kirby's party moved then stared at Kirby's party. A malevolent voice came from it, "WE ARE MIRACLE!"

"I take it that is what Miracle Matter is…," Meta Knight said apathetically. "Get ready people, we have to drive it away!"

Miracle Matter then began to spin like a twenty sided dice until it burst into flames and became a fireball. As it did this a black fog not unlike the Black Scourge technique used by Black Knight flooded the city until only the rooftop could be seen. "Quick Kirby, use the Star Rod to revive Ribbon, we need her to tell us how to beat this thing!" commanded Tiff nervously.

Kirby nodded and then waved the Star Rod over Ribbon, who shed her stone form like a snake shed's its skin. Ribbon regained her senses, "Oh Kirby, I knew you could do it, I knew you would come back!" she said with joy. However, she realized from the look on Kirby's face that now was not the time to celebrate. As she peered into the sky she became horrified, "No, Miracle Matter…, one step below the Overlord himself…!"

"Ribbon, quickly, tell us how to fight it, its going to attack us at any second!" Meta Knight warned.

"Miracle Matter has seven different forms; each one must be attacked with whatever it represents, in this case, fight fire with fire!" Ribbon claimed strongly. "Oh and Kirby, you have the Star Rod, so it won't matter what form it takes, just hammer it with that!"

As Ribbon finished her explanation, Miracle Matter attacked with zeal. It used many powerful fire based attacks and spells while in its fire form. "Ribbon are you up for a True Fairy Flare?" Meta Knight shouted.

"You bet I am I need to stretch my wings a bit!" she said strongly.

Simultaneously, Meta Knight used his Flames of Galaxia along with Ribbon's True Fairy Flare. The massive flames engulfed Miracle Matter distorting it and the atmosphere around it, causing it to make a blood curdling screech. The flames subsided shortly after an explosion. When the smoke cleared the Miracle Matter floated in its initial form but with a few closed eyes, indicating damage. It flew around angrily as it then began spinning madly again. With a bright flash of light it became a powerful sphere of electricity.

"I got this!" Waddle Dee claimed as he pointed his Storm Pike at the incoming Miracle Matter.

"Me too!" Adeleine added as she transformed into Master Green.

"Don't leave me outta this!" Dedede said equipping his Platinum Mask and Laser Saw.

Miracle Matter rained down with powerful lightning strikes that could ricochet off walls as Dedede used electrical 'sword' beams with his Laser Saw, Waddle Dee attacked with lighting bolts from his spear and Adeleine bathed it in her discharged electricity. Kirby and the rest of his friends hobbled and attacked via the Star Rod and by throwing back electrical spheres that were left behind by Miracle Matter's attacks. Finally, Miracle Matter let out that gut wrenching scream from before. It rose into the sky and began another transformation.

This time, it transformed into a strange black bubble that was surrounded by four smaller bubbles. "Guys, this one is explosive, use bombs, if you don't have bombs, throw back its projectiles like you did before!" Ribbon called out.

"Shall we Dedede?" Waddle Dee asked as he equipped his Mining ability.

"You betcha!" Dedede said as he equipped his Gold Mask and Blatzy Cannon.

"I'm getting in on this too!" Tiff said as she equipped her Commando gear.

Kirby attacked violently with his Star Rod and some of his friends deflected the bouncy projectiles while his other friends used their own brand of explosives. After several barrages of highly explosive materials were thrown about the Miracle Matter backed off with another screech.

Miracle Matter was undoubtedly damaged as many of its eyes were shut tightly. This did not seem to deter it however as it began to spin once more. This time it became a green crescent shaped entity with three segments each smaller than the other that trailed behind the larger much like a fish skeleton. It was lined with razor sharp blades that spun like a buzz saw. "This one's a snap, use anything sharp!" Ribbon informed. "Although it is fast and lethal, avoid it at all costs!"

Everyone switched to a cutting weapon; Tiff with her Mystic Broadsword, Waddle Dee with his Shiftblade, Adeleine with Dullaheat, Dedede, with his Blado Battleaxe, and Meta Knight on a whim, went with his Crawling Blood Cleaver. In this form, Miracle Matter zipped around with super sonic speeds. Kirby and his party had to be careful while they balanced dodging with attacking as one false move meant instant death. Each member of Kirby's party hacked and slashed and dodged as best they could, but this form lasted longer than the last. Finally, Tiff raised her sword just as Miracle Matter swooped down for another dive. The result had Tiff's sword cut right through the strange entity. As it flew up high screeching it flew violently around until it reverted back to its base form.

Once more it spun until it took another shape. This time, it was a burnt orange eight sided spiked star. "What's this one?" Waddle Dee asked with confusion. Suddenly, Waddle Dee found out as he began dodging needle after needle, each narrowly missing him.

"Use something that can penetrate like a needle!" Ribbon informed quickly.

"Right, I think I got it, my arrows should do nicely!" Waddle Dee said switching to his Storm Bow.

"Alright, I got something for this one then!" Tiff said strongly as she took up her Floralmancer ability with her spiked Brambleweed Whip.

"My claws should do just fine!" Adeleine said as she transformed into Gao Gao.

"Feel my power!" Meta Knight shouted as he exchanged his Crawling Blood Cleaver for his Frostbite Lance.

Meta Knight and Adeleine closed in and began to stab Miracle Matter at supersonic speeds while Waddle Dee and Kirby covered him with their own projectile attacks. Tiff was able to keep a safe distance as she showered Miracle Matter with thorns. Dedede reflected shots using his hammer from Miracle Matter back to it like they were baseballs. Kirby and his party repeated this strategy until Miracle Matter could stand no more.

Once again, Miracle Matter backed off as it lost control over the needle form. As it regained its senses it transformed once more. This time it became a giant ice cube with a ring of shapeless ice shards surrounding it. Since it was self-explanatory, Ribbon did not say anything. Meta Knight stuck with his Frostbite Lance and readied his attack.

"I got a forecast for a winter storm for this area!" Waddle Dee said comically as he equipped his Parasol and placed a Blizzard Weather Vane down.

Adeleine inhabited the body of the Ice Dragon, "Can you stand my sub-zero ice breath?"

"This Icerock Scepter is for more than just makin' ice candy!" Dedede claimed with levity as he positioned himself like he was a baseball player.

Meta Knight and Waddle Dee bombarded Miracle Matter with a blizzard and a storm of icicles while Dedede and Adeleine pounded it with streams of ice. Miracle Matter fought back hard with many punishing ice spells of its own. There was little place to run as Miracle Matter froze a few members of Kirby's party in solid ice. Luckily, they were able to free each other before Miracle Matter turned them all into frozen blocks of ice. Both sides took punishing blows until finally, Miracle Matter gave out.

As Kirby's party licked their wounds, Miracle Matter transformed again, this time it became a solid boulder of stone. Adeleine perked up with a smirk, "Alright, let's get rockin'!" she said as she transformed into her Golem form. However, it was blatantly clear that something was amiss. Kirby and his friends realized that none of there weapons interacted with stone of any kind. "Uh-oh, this is not going to be fun," Ribbon said with fear. "Guys just do your best to throw its attacks back at it while Kirby and Adeleine pummel it!"

Waddle Dee was scribbling something on a piece of paper. Dedede was curious as to what, "What'chu writin' there, your will?" Dedede asked worriedly.

"No, it's a note to me, to remind myself if I get outta this alive to request a flippin' weather vane that can whip up a Sandstorm!" Waddle Dee said frustrated. "Those two dim lights down in the mechanics department made me every type of weather vane except for a Sandstorm!" he said as he switched back to his Mining ability. "I hope this can do something!"

"Here it comes!" Tiff announced as she braced for Miracle Matter's assault.

Kirby's party took the pummeling of their lives as they attempted to defend themselves against Miracle Matter's stone form. Even Kirby and Adeleine had trouble despite they were the only two with an advantage. As the battle seemed to decline a strange mechanical sound could be heard. Trade Regent Chapman emerged riding in a robotic multi-legged contraption that crawled up the side of his building. The machine seemed to be used in construction work. "Sorry for bailing out there for a minute I thought I had more time to grab my Ride Armor," Chapman said apologetically. "So tell me, stone hurts stone does it? Well, I just had one mean Sand Blaster installed in this thing; let's give it a test drive shall we?"

Chapman flipped a switch and two large pipes lined up and aimed at Miracle Matter. With incredible force, Chapman's Sand Blasters devastated Miracle Matter as it buffeted away at its form. Kirby and his friends regained their standing and fought back with a vengeance. Eventually, Kirby's party proved too much for Miracle Matter as it backed off and reverted to its base form. Nearly all of its eyes were shut with the exception for one. It stared down Kirby and his party, then spoke, "WE CHOSE WELL! COME TO US! COME TO DARK STAR!" it said eagerly.

With that, Miracle Matter retreated into the sky and all of the darkness followed it. The mid-morning sunlight came back as the Dark Star left Popstar's atmosphere and floated back into space. In minutes, Dark Star seemed like a moon in the sky, a moon that was headed for the sun. "What's it doin', where's it goin'?" Dedede asked confused.

"It's causing an eclipse…," Ribbon said as Dark Star blocked out the sun. Pop Star was once more bathed in darkness, but this time it was a little more natural.

"What do we do now?" Tiff asked worriedly.

Meta Knight scoffed, "We go to Dark Star and confront Zero."

"How can we get there exactly?" Waddle Dee asked curiously.

"Let's asked General Dee, I hope Halberd 2 has been patched up enough to fly into space," Meta Knight said hopefully.

"I have a resource that can help you as well, but I need to let General Dee know," Chapman claimed with a grin.

"And what resource would that be?" Meta Knight asked curiously.

"Have you ever heard of an Air Ride Machine called the Dragoon?" Chapman smiled.

*Cloud Sea City, Crash Clouds Weather Base*

Everyone gathered in General Dee's information center, he was still covered in a ludicrous amount of bandages, but seemed much better. Meta Knight confronted General Dee, "What is this I hear about Chapman getting a hold of a Dragoon Air Ride Machine?!" he asked with surprise.

"Ah, yes, his Dragoon, he's a bit of a collector you see," General Dee stated with a chuckle. "If he doesn't have it and someone wants it, he likes to think he can get it. Strange thing is… he can."

"So what does it have to do with you?" Meta Knight asked curiously.

"I got the best place to store such a rare commodity!" General Dee laughed strongly before succumbing to a cough.

"What, where?!" Meta Knight continued eagerly wanting to know.

"It's on a need to know basis of course, but it's in the basement of Skyline Tower, stashed behind a huge metal door!" General Dee stated.

Then Kirby remembered his first trip to Skyline Tower and the huge door with the elemental markings he laid his eyes on while there. "So that's what was behind that door...," Waddle Dee said with revelation.

"And I here I am nearly forgetting about that!" Adeleine said embarrassed.

"Yep, I already sent my men to get it when Chapman gave the order. They should be loading it onto the Halberd II as we speak!" General Dee informed.

"So my ship is ready to fly then?" Meta Knight asked hopefully.

"We're placing the finishing touches that will allow it too, but the ship itself is still heavily damaged in some areas and incomplete in others. Just be sure you stay within the safe areas while out in space as some of the other areas will be void of air," General Dee explained. "Now's the chance for you guys to get done any unfinished business. If you have anything you want to get accomplished like eating at your favorite restaurant or rock climbing or whatever, I suggest you do it now, because there's no turning back once you leave!"

Tiff turned to Kirby, "Alright Kirby, we should prepare, is there anything else at all we can do?"

Kirby nodded and the party regrouped outside Crash Clouds Weather Base. Kirby took Adeleine and Meta Knight with him and left his other friends in behind. Kirby made a wish on the Diamond Prism and it took him and his party back to Rainbow Resort. Half the city was in ruins but much of the population returned. Kirby and his party made their way to see Chapman.

*Chapman's Office*

Kirby and his party entered into Chapman's disheveled office and he was staring intently out the window into the city. He turned to face them with a look of surprise on his face. "Kirby, is there something else you need?" Chapman asked curiously. Kirby showed Chapman the busted set of armor that was once a monster that Kryl gave to him. "Ah, I see you want that armor repaired. There's a skilled blacksmith by the name Sam Mithy that can repair that for you here in the city. Here let me mark the location of his forge on your map!" he said as he circled a structure on a map and handed it to Kirby. "If there's anything else you need please feel free to ask!"

Adeleine stepped forward with a question, "Excuse me, Trade Regent, um, Captain Dudley had a human Aircraft Carrier. I'd like to know where you got it."

Chapman seemed in awe but decided to oblige, "Ah, now that's a fine question, although hardly relevant to our current situation, but if it helps put your mind at ease. As you know space travel is quite easy for us out here and I once sent an expedition to the planet called Shiver Star. I did this because there were unusual structures on the world no one has seen before. The planet was in and still is in an ice age, but as it would seem, someone was living on it before the natural frosty creatures that inhabit it now. We discovered the ship and I greatly wanted to study it, but it needed to be excavated from the ice. It was the largest war ship I had ever laid my eyes on and as a collector, I wanted it. After three months of digging through tough ice we managed to get the thing free. We actually had to build a special space faring platform to get it off world. The gravity made sure that was difficult though. Once we got it back to Popstar we studied intently and realized that it was a water faring vessel. Truly amazing find if I do say so myself. But enough about that, you said that it belongs to your people?!"

"Yes, there's no mistaking it, that Aircraft Carrier was created by human hands!" Adeleine claimed strongly.

Chapman took a deep breath, "Incredible, you humans think big don't you, at first we had no idea the thing was supposed to float on water. Say, after this Dark Matter fiasco is all cleaned up, or if we do managed to clean it up, I would like to know more about your culture and what ties it has to Shiver Star."

"So would I," Adeleine said determined.

"I smell another expedition coming soon!" Chapman chuckled with excitement. "Well, now that we have some plans for the future, perhaps we should see to it that we have a future. Is there anything else you need?" he asked. Kirby declined and began to take his leave. "Good luck out there Kirby, we'll do all we can to drive this menace from our planet!"

*Sam Mithy's Forge*

Kirby and his friends trekked throughout the city until they found a rather large and slightly damaged metal foundry. "This is Sam Mithy's 'forge'?" Meta Knight asked rhetorically with astonishment. "Fascinating…"

Kirby entered to find it mostly closed down due to the Dark Matter attacks but heard the noise of a hammer hitting metal. Kirby and his party found the origin of the noise to be a strong looking older Cappy with a fluffy white beard and dressed in heat protective gear. Kirby approached him and he turned to face him. "Hmm, now what's a small fella like you doing here?" he asked curiously. He had a genteel demeanor despite his rough appearance.

"Are you Sam Mithy?" Meta Knight asked flatly.

"Yes, the one and only," he chuckled.

"Can you repair this armor for us?" Adeleine asked hopefully.

Kirby handed over the once demonized armor and Sam looked it over. "Impressive piece, it's made of an alloy I've never seen before, but I've seen some like it. I can bang the dents out and 'heat treat' it, should only be a few hours," he claimed as he scanned the armor. Kirby and his friends waited for four hours, Kirby slept, Meta Knight meditated and Adeleine colored pictures while they waited. Finally, Sam approached Kirby and he awoke with anticipation. "Hmm, what a wonderful piece of armor, this is my finest work actually. I would have you pay me, but this; this is one of my finest works. I'm glad I got to work on it, I don't know where you got a hold of armor like this, but it's been a pleasure!" he said handing over the armor. Kirby received the armor cheerfully and left Sam to his work.

*Cloud Sea City*

Kirby and his friends returned to Cloud Sea City and returned to the monastery where Kirby was able to get the cursed armor removed. Kirby entered and approached the High Priest. "Ah, so the time has come, I see you heeded my advice," said the High Priest expectantly. "No doubt you want the armor blessed, correct?"

Kirby handed over the armor and the High Priest placed it in the center of the baptismal pool. The High Priest took his position with his followers around the pool and they chanted a sacred prayer. After a couple of minutes their prayers had ended and a bright light emerged from the armor. The High Priest retrieved the armor and it was a brilliant white color with gold trimmings and it gleamed with light. Kirby took the armor and equipped it and he could feel the benefits immediately. "Wow, Kirby that's some armor, reminds me of the ancient armor that the Paladin Knight's wore in our culture!" Adeleine claimed in awe.

"Hmm, so the true word is 'Paladin', we believed it was 'Palavin' before, a mistranslation on our part!" the High Priest said with a revelation. "We'll call this armor, 'The Paladin's Plate'."

"Thanks High Priest!" Adeleine said gratefully.

"Don't thank me young one, for this is the work of Goddess Palutena!" he claimed humbly.

Kirby and his party said their goodbyes and left the monastery with renewed hope. Kirby spent the rest of his time, preparing his friends for the trip. They sold off unneeded items and purchased only the best they could find and made sure their equipment was ready to go. With that, Kirby returned to Crash Clouds Weather Base and decided that they should turn in for the night.

*The Night before the Storm*

Kirby and all his friends lie awake as they try to get some rest, but none of them could sleep. Meta Knight meditated, thinking of all the strategies he could exploit on Zero and his forces. Adeleine, Tiff and Ribbon talked quietly amongst themselves, King Dedede paced back and forth mumbling worriedly, Kirby napped and Waddle Dee broke the silence. "Hey Ribbon, what's the Fairy Queen like?" he asked curiously.

Ribbon smiled, "Well, I've mentioned her but never told any of you anything about her have I?"

"Please do…," Meta Knight urged, breaking from his meditation.

"The Fairy Queen has long silky black hair that's separated into twin braided tails tied off with red ribbons, she's tall and her face is lightly speckled with freckles. Her eyes are a pretty shade of violet and she wears a large pair of glasses and has a gold jewel encrusted crown on her head that doesn't quite fit right…," she reminisced with a smile. Then, a strange thought crossed Meta Knight's mind as he silently pulled out the objects that Overlord Zero dropped during their encounter with him. Ribbon continued, "She wears a white and red kimono that's sleeves are too long for her and a red skirt with gold and blue trimmings and a big blue bow on her back. She's also a tad clumsy and scatterbrained," she giggled with levity.

"Wow, she sounds real cute!" Dedede said with interest.

"She's also a powerful sorceress is she not?" Meta Knight asked curiously.

"You bet she's the best on all of Ripple Star!" Ribbon claimed with high regard. "Well, she did have a twin sister that was equally powerful, but I don't know what happened to her though."

As everyone talked amongst themselves, Meta Knight held the items Zero dropped in his hands. "Zero, what did you do to her…?"

*The Next Morning*

Kirby and his friends boarded the Halberd 2 early the next morning and prepared it for launch. All of the Waddlekin engineers and Captain Vul and his crew saluted Meta Knight and Kirby's crew as the ships engines revved up to full power. Kirby went down to the cargo bay and laid his eyes of the Dragoon Air Ride Machine. It was spectacular, it had a main white body with red lines and it was in the shape of some kind of bird. It had two claws one on each wing and a single powerful engine with multiple smaller ones lining the wings of its backside. General Dee's voice came up over the intercom, "Hey Kirby, can you hear me? Wait what am I saying, of course you can. That Dragoon is your ticket off the Dark Star, our scanners indicate the Dark Star has higher gravity, high enough that the Halberd II won't have enough fuel to make it completely off the planet once you get there, so make sure its stays intact would you, hope to see all of you come on home! Good luck out there!" he finished with hope in his voice.

With that, Meta Knight shifted the Halberd 2's controls and it left the hangar with a roar. As it departed from Cloud Sea City, the Halberd 2 shook violently as it climbed Popstar's atmosphere. Once it left the atmosphere the shaking halted and the ride became much smoother. Kirby came back to the bridge where his friends gathered, gazing at Dark Star. "Well, there it is…, Dark Star…," Ribbon said with a gulp.

"Everyone strap yourselves in we are heading into their atmosphere," Meta Knight alerted.

"Hey, how come there's no resistance?" Dedede asked worried.

"Because we were invited, remember?" Waddle Dee said with a gulp.

As Kirby's party strapped themselves into their seats the Halberd 2 entered the Dark Star's atmosphere. Meta Knight activated the ship's force field to cut down on debris. The ship shook violently as Dark Star's gravity took hold. Hundreds of boulders impacted the ships force field as the ship headed for the surface of the dark and gloomy planet. "Hold it together; come on just a little further!" Meta Knight said with hope. The Halberd 2 came in with high speeds but Meta Knight was able to keep its bow upwards and it impacted the ground of Dark Star. Luckily, the Halberd 2 was still in one piece despite being crinkled up at the center and bow.

Waddle Dee said nervously, "Well…, if you look to your left… ladies and gentlemen… you'll see the first attraction here on our tour…"

*Dark Star*

Kirby and his friends gazed at the scenery of Dark Star. It was almost completely silent. No animals or insects, just a ruined, desolate landscape that was littered with structures that seemed absolutely ancient and from other worlds that were mashed into each other. The most defining feature was the surface itself. Most landmasses were not even connected to each other and acted like floating islands hanging over a dark abyss of nothingness. One landmass contained what seemed to be the largest structure on the planet, a large malevolent looking castle with a tower in the center surrounded by what seemed to be a factory complex.

Ribbon stared nervously at the complex, "Ladies and gentlemen…, I give you, Dark Castle… the home of Overlord Zero."

*End of Chapter*


	41. Ch 40: A Dark Revelation

Kirby: Right Back at Ya!

Odyssey of Dreams

By: ChronoWeapon

Chapter 40: A Dark Revelation

*Tiff's Journal*

"Final entry, this is the last time I'm writing in this thing. Why, because I may not get to write ever again depending on how this last leap goes. We managed to win back Popstar, but I still wonder how long it will last. I can't help but feel like we're wandering into some kind of trap, but it doesn't matter we don't have anywhere else to go now. As I gaze at Dark Castle, I'm reminded of the time when we took the fight to Holy Nightmare, only this is worse. Well, here goes something!"

Tiff

"I can't believe we're this close and yet I feel something is wrong. We're in enemy territory…, just the seven of us…, with the last Dream Stone and no way back. General Dee said this is our last tactic. All of Popstar's world leaders don't have any power left. We have to stop this here… there's no other way, but that doesn't mean I like it this way. I really wish there was something easier than knocking on Zero's door and fighting him directly. Since we landed on Dark Star, my heart feels like its beating a mile every second."

Waddle Dee

"This is it, I've never been to Dark Star this place is truly terrifying. It's like the underworld itself. Gravity and atmosphere are heavy, makes it hard to fly… and breathe. Meta Knight seems undaunted by it. You can't fool me Meta Knight… your spirit is very uneasy. Then again, whose wouldn't be? Oh, Queen Fairy, I wish I could have found you. I wonder what Zero has done to you… are you locked up in Dark Castle, hoping that some brave warrior will come to save you… or are you… already disposed of?"

Ribbon

"So this is Zero's main base of operations, huh? It's worse than I expected, all life is governed by Dark Matter. I can see slaves, ancient peoples who were given eternal life but trapped here doing whatever the Dark Matter desires. Their minds and bodies twisted by the darkness. There's no beauty here, no lively vivid colors. All I see is just death, but at the same time…, no one's really 'dead'. I see structures that are absolutely ancient and mangled together, possibly confiscated by the Dark Matter after their victories. If I survive this, I will paint the scenery I witnessed here, just so I can show those who don't know."

Adeleine

"This place feels just wrong… I can't stop shiverin'. I wonder if eatin' somethin' will calm me down. I feel like I'm bein' watched on all sides. So much hatred and evil lurks 'round here. Kirby don't seem worried though, what's the little runt's secret? How does he face such things without even battin' an eye? Whatever, if he can do it, than I can too, I just gotta have some faith is all. We done all we could to prepare ourselves for this, so if we fail, heck at least I know I went down fightin'…"

The Great King Dedede

"So, it all comes down to this. The enemy stronghold and we have every advantage Popstar could have possibly given us. As Ribbon told me of the Queen Fairy a fear awakened within me. I can't quite place it however; I need to give it more thought as we come closer to Zero. I still think back to the Argent Lady's warnings and even Indigo Knight's warnings. I really hope those Rainbow Knights are gone but if what Black Knight said is true, they can be revived anyway. Hopefully we can defeat Zero, by taking back the Dream Stones, that's my plan anyway. Only one road left to take and it leads us right into Dark Castle, so let's get moving."

MK

*Dark Star*

Ribbon stared nervously at the complex, "Ladies and gentlemen…, I give you, Dark Castle… the home of Overlord Zero."

"Uh, question, since we're 'invited' do we just knock on their front door and waltz right in or what?" Waddle Dee asked humorously, trying to generate levity.

"Not likely, see, we have alerted the welcoming committee," Meta Knight warned as he pointed out to the quickly approaching Dark Matter Slaves and Slavers. The slaves came in all shapes and sizes but the Slavers were similar to Dark Matter Hunters in that they had tendrils, but these had a pair of long dangling hands with three fingers.

"Hey, I thought we were invited why are they attackin' us now?" Dedede asked in a panic.

"It looks like they just like 'rough' parties!" Adeleine joked with slight unease.

"No kidding, but I didn't come here to be enslaved!" Tiff said in protest.

"Quickly, fight through them, we must make our way to that complex, I see some drain pipes we can use to get inside!" Meta Knight informed.

With that, Kirby and his party made a mad dash through some tough creatures and other abominations to get to the drain pipes. The Slavers themselves proved nearly unbeatable as they were only really vulnerable to Kirby's Star Rod. Finally, they made it to two drain pipes and the Slavers seemed to back off.

"Whew, we made it…," Tiff said gasping for air.

"Hmm, so it would seem…," Meta Knight agreed.

Ribbon flew to Meta Knight, "Meta Knight do you think that the Fairy Queen is being held prisoner here?" she asked glumly.

"It's a possibility," Meta Knight said with uncertainty. "If she is here, then she's in the castle portion, likely the dungeon area. This factory complex should be easy to bypass through these pipes. I suggest we split up and each take a party of three down one of these two pipes."

"Right, Kirby who are you gonna take down your pipe?" Ribbon asked curiously.

Kirby chose the left pipe and Tiff and Dedede to come along with him and Ribbon. Meanwhile, Meta Knight took Waddle Dee and Adeleine into the right pipe.

*Dark Matter Factory Complex*

Inside the pipes, a strange oily fluid caked the bottom and loud mechanical noises could be heard. Meta Knight's pipe systems eventually lead to the factory's upper ventilation system. Then suddenly, an explosion on Kirby's end caused his party to fall right into the factory below. Kirby and his party found that they were in a dark and crude looking lab room and the occupants immediately took notice and locked the room mechanically. Kirby and his team quickly dispatched the slaves and secured the room. Meta Knight reached Ribbon through her telepathy, "What happened over there?!" he asked worriedly.

"We're fine Meta Knight but this room is locked down!" Ribbon said worrying.

Kirby then approached a conveyer belt that was running and found the small door opening into the inner workings of the factory. Kirby pointed it out, "Great work Kirby we can just ride the conveyer belt through the factory!" Ribbon claimed cheerfully. "We may get to the castle portion easier this way. That's where they have to store some of their equipment!"

Kirby and his party rode the belt to the next room and the occupants a bevy of slaves attacked them. Kirby and his friends quickly dispatched them and then Meta Knight contacted Ribbon again, "Ribbon, this pipe is blocked by a mechanical door, see if you can't find a switch! And please hurry the heat and pressure are building quickly!"

"Kirby, do what you always do and find a switch!" Ribbon informed urgently.

Kirby nodded and looked around quickly until he found a red button on a panel and pressed it. The vents above made a noise and Meta Knight contacted Ribbon, "Thank you Ribbon, we can now proceed!" he said relieved.

Kirby and his friends trekked through the factory backrooms until the mechanical noises could no longer be heard. Finally, Kirby entered a door that lead out of the factory and into a dark stone walled and red carpeted castle area. The place was lit with torches and disheveled. Meta Knight's crew could be heard in the pipe in the ceiling. Finding a hole above, Meta Knight and his crew managed to slip out of the ventilation system and rejoin Kirby's party.

*Dark Castle*

"Great job pressing the switch this time, I didn't even have to scold you for this one!" Waddle Dee said comically. Kirby rubbed the back of his head and blushed with embarrassment.

"Hmm, there are two paths here," Ribbon observed. "If we take the upper staircase, I bet it leads to the tower where Zero is, but if we take the one to the basement we may find the Fairy Queen in Zero's dungeon."

"Kirby, you take the dungeon below, see if you can't locate the Fairy Queen!" Meta Knight commanded. "We'll secure the upper floor and wait for your arrival. If the Queen isn't down there, abandon any reason to be there and come back!"

Kirby agreed and his team went below while Meta Knight and his team went above. As Meta Knight's team progressed they quickly found that most of Dark Castle was actually vacant and in complete ruins. The only thing that stood before them was a spiraling machine made platform that could be boarded from a small thin, bridge. It seemed to go high into a tower. As Meta Knight's crew approached the legion of Dark Matter came to life in the vast and previously vacant room. "Oh my…," Waddle Dee said as he gulped. "Not good, this is definitely not good…"

"I wonder how many… are there…" Adeleine said also showing fear.

"I think all of them…" Meta Knight claimed disgruntled.

"Hey, how come they're not attacking us?" Waddle Dee asked curiously.

"I don't know, maybe they're waiting for something…" Adeleine said worriedly.

*Dark Castle Dungeon*

Kirby and his crew painstakingly searched the massive dungeon which housed many experimental creatures that Zero may have been working on. Kirby looked and looked but they could not find any creature with the Fairy Queen's description in the cells. However they did find one peculiar creature that seemed completely harmless in the last cell in the deepest part of the dungeon. It was a small black ball of goo with two white eyes and rather dopey looking smile on its face. It stretched out its tongue, licking the glass and then the creature spoke, "Hello, me Gooey…, you let me out of cage?" asked the creature. Kirby nodded and then pressed the button near the glass wall. When Kirby pressed it, it malfunctioned causing the glass to rise only slightly. "Thanks much, Gooey can escape later…"

"Well Kirby, I don't see Queen Fairy in here at all and we've checked every containment cell, should we go back to Meta Knight?" Tiff asked puzzled.

"Yeah, I think that would be best, after all, maybe we can beat her location outta Zero when we meet him!" Dedede said hopefully.

Then suddenly, as Kirby's party began making their way back to Meta Knight an alarm sounded and all the cells opened.

"Uh-oh, look, we can just run for it, only smack the creatures that block our path!" Tiff suggested strongly.

"Darn it girly, they all do!" Dedede shouted in frustration as he began hammering the aggressive monsters. Kirby and his party fought every dark shadowy beast that confronted them until they finally came to the door. Kirby and his friends rushed through the door and closed it. They breathed hard as they heard a strange noise come from the dungeon followed by silence. Tiff peered through the peek hole on the door and the only creature that stood was the creature that Kirby let out of its cage and it stood with a goofy look on its face as it let out a small belch.

"I don't want to know really…," Tiff said to herself. Calming down, Kirby and his crew returned to Meta Knight.

*Dark Tower*

Kirby and his friends were surrounded by the evil eyes of the Dark Matter Army, but they realized they were not being attacked or pursued. "Hey… how come they aren't attacking us…?" Dedede asked fearfully.

"Um, you know… I was wondering the same thing earlier…" Waddle Dee said nervously.

"Maybe something else is the matter?" Tiff observed nervously.

"Or maybe it's because they believe we have already lost…," Meta Knight claimed eerily. Kirby and his crew boarded the unusual tower platform and Kirby pressed the switch. Like a corkscrew, the platform gained altitude as it spun. The Dark Matter army stared them down with such malice as the platform neared the top. Eventually, the platform stopped at the top of the tower leaving the Dark Matter Army down below. This room was large but mostly vacant. The only occupant was none other than Overlord Zero standing at the center on an elevated platform, surrounded by holographic computer screens and even a holographic map of Popstar that resembled a chess board. As Kirby and his friends approached the holograms went dark. Overlord Zero acknowledged them, "Ah…, you have made it…" he said as his voice shook the room.

"Overlord Zero…," Ribbon said astonished.

"I trust you had no trouble… navigating my facility…?" Zero asked as he breathed heavily.

Ribbon spoke with determination, "As a matter of fact, navigating your facility was far easier than we expected!"

"Good… I expected no less…," Zero said expectantly.

"Um question…?" Waddle Dee said curiously. "Um, you 'invited' us here…, why?"

Zero laughed deeply that then turned to a slight cough, "Because… you have the last Dream Stone… of course!"

Meta Knight was suspicious, "That's sounds like a lie to me…"

Ribbon pointed angrily in Zero's direction, "Where's Queen Fairy Zero?!"

Zero paused for a moment, "Why don't you…, beat the answer out of me… Let the games begin!" he bellowed as he readied himself for an attack.

Kirby readied himself with his Star Rod; Tiff took up her Sage ability, Waddle Dee equipped his Parasol, Adeleine became the Ice Dragon, King Dedede equipped his Mecha Hammer and Meta Knight stuck with Galaxia. Ribbon pointed at Zero and yelled loudly, "Chaarrrge!" With that the two parties rushed one another and clashed fiercely. Zero attacked with his claw-like hand only to have each strike parried by Kirby or one of his friends. Zero laughed heartily as Kirby and his friends could not find an opening. Zero then backed up slightly and created an energy sphere in the palm of his hand and aimed it for Kirby's party. Tiff remembered her first encounter with Zero and she jumped in as Zero cast his spell. At the right moment Tiff struck the sphere with a Reflect Force which returned it to Zero. Expecting it to hit Zero, Tiff smiled, then Zero swiped his own sphere of energy with the back of his hand and sent it back to Tiff, this time with greater speed. The speed of the ball was too great and Tiff could not react quickly enough. Luckily, Meta Knight was able to intercept and hit the sphere back to Zero with his sword. Zero was hit with his own attack, underestimating Meta Knight's speed. Zero's force field shattered like glass and he was consumed by the energy. With this opening, Kirby and his party lunged in and began to maul Zero. Dedede jumped in before anyone else and as he gritted his teeth underneath is mask his giant mechanical hammer slammed the side of Zero's hooded head and Zero was forced to the ground. Kirby followed by beating Zero senseless with the Star Rod. However, this opening was short lived as Zero unleashed a wave of energy that pushed back Kirby's entire party and his shield was restored. "Zero laughed, "Impressive…, but it means nothing…"

Zero charged once more and unleashed a fury of nearly incomprehensible attacks that proved difficult to fathom. Luckily, Kirby and his party held strongly. Finally, Zero unleashed his sphere of energy again, this time it was twice the size and cast from the seemingly endless darkness underneath his robe. King Dedede slammed the sphere with his hammer and sent it hurdling back to Zero, but Zero deflected it to another member of Kirby's party, namely Waddle Dee. Waddle Dee managed to deflect it with his Parasol. The sphere headed towards Zero with greater speed. Zero managed to volley it to Adeleine who whipped the sphere with her tail, sending it back faster than before. Zero was not able to keep up with the speed and he was put down again. Waddle Dee was closest to Zero and performed his most powerful Parasol attack, "Windy Waltz!" Waddle Dee announced as Zero was struck with a dance like attack that took place in a tornado. Adeleine attacked alongside Waddle Dee by throwing huge chucks of ice into the tornado. Zero then pushed the party back with another incomprehensible force.

Zero moaned a bit as he reconstructed his shields, "You are more persistent… then I thought… you require more study…"

As the battle continued Zero used heavier attacks that began to tear Kirby's party apart. Luckily, Kirby's party managed to adapt and keep going. Zero attacked with another energy sphere and as Kirby struck it, it split into three smaller and much faster spheres. Kirby and his party frantically attempted to hit them back towards Zero but he simply moved aside instead of hitting it back. When the spheres missed Zero they rebounded off a wall. Meta Knight paused for a moment, _"All right, this one requires more focus and team effort," _he thought critically. He then contacted Ribbon, _"Ribbon, guide everyone into hitting all three back to Zero at the same time, from different angles!"_

Ribbon perked up as her telepathic mind received Meta Knight's thoughts, _"Huh, oh, all right you got it!"_

Ribbon informed the party and they spread out. Like a photographer waiting for the right moment, Kirby, Tiff and Meta Knight caught Zero in the center as they hit a sphere to him. Thankfully, the sphere's struck Zero and he was consumed by his own attack. Tiff and Meta Knight pounced Zero. Tiff showered Zero with her Reflect Force and Meta Knight hit Zero with a flurry of sword strikes until he backed up. Meta Knight called upon his sword, "Now, let's see how powerful you really are…, Flames of Galaxia!"

Overlord Zero was hit with the intense flames from Galaxia, the very flames that forged the sword. The intense attack destroyed the building, leaving Kirby and his party standing on top of the tower's base with the pitch black sky overhead. When the flames finally subsided Overlord Zero was on the ground motionless.

_"Did we…, did we do it? Did we win?"_ Ribbon thought unable to swallow from the suspense.

Meta Knight was unable to ease up, "Something feels wrong…, very wrong…"

As Meta Knight finished his words Overlord Zero's downed body emitted a torrent of dark energy. Then suddenly, a white marshmallow-like cloud emerged from the tattered cloak. It was enormous, far larger than any of the other Dark Matter soldiers that had possessed earlier opponents. Finally, it formed into a white sphere with a large red eye and six vertical slits, three above the eye and three below it. This was the true form of Zero. Suddenly, the skies of Dark Star were filled with the cheering of the Dark Matter Army. They praised their ruler's return. Zero spoke and its words were intense, "Rudimentary creatures of flesh and blood, you gaze upon me and your minds fumble in awe and ignorance…" he said malevolently. "Unaware and unable to fathom the effect of your own actions…"

"What are you saying?" Ribbon asked fearfully.

"I will explain how your every action since upon our arrival has been nothing more than guided precision under my supervision…," Zero explained. "I will explain how we allowed you to fall under the illusion you creatures call 'hope'."

"What, but I…?" Ribbon fumbled.

Zero began his speech, "We came to this planet hearing of the Star Warrior who vanquished Holy Nightmare. When we arrived, we found the one called, Kirby, and the legend regarding this planet's precious Dream Stones. Due to our previous shortcoming with the Fairies of Ripple Star, we could not use them. So we attacked Kirby's home instead. As we predicted, Kirby fled, gathering allies in hopes of using the Dream Stones to repel our assault. We guided you, possessing key marks knowing you would attack them under the pretense that we were attempting to stop you, but in reality we were strengthening you."

"That doesn't make sense, why would you do that?!" Ribbon asked dumbfounded.

Zero turned to the mangled body lying on the floor from which he emerged, "Take note and gaze upon the true purpose for which you were guided…"

Ribbon approached the tattered robe, unable to swallow. As she grabbed the robe and tossed it aside Kirby and his party realized that Zero spoke the truth. Ribbon's eyes flowed with tears as she gazed upon the familiar body that lay beneath the robe, "Queen Fairy…"

"Yes, your ruler bound me within her body," Zero revealed. "I was unable to escape from her trap during our last raid on Ripple Star. The foolish Queen abandoned her people shortly after wards while her army repelled mine. She attempted to hide herself in the depths of space to prevent us from attacking other life forms. However, her mortal mind is feeble; she may have eternal youth because of her crystal pendant, but it was fruitless. She was not incorruptible. Over time, I drew strong warriors to fight the Queen, so her defeat would release me from her body, but she was powerful. As time progressed, I was able to twist her mind and swallow her flesh. I convinced her to use her power to vanquish thousands then she realized she was now accomplishing the same goal I have and her soul sank into the shadows… and I regained some control…, but even until this very moment she continued to fight me…"

"You used us to beat Queen Fairy…," Ribbon moaned in sadness.

Meta Knight took the items that Zero dropped during their earlier encounters and he realized what they were, "These are Queen Fairy's glasses, and crown…, just as Ribbon said, now I understand… she was trying to tell us to back off without causing any more pain."

"But I didn't catch the signs…" Ribbon cried. "So why all this then, why use us, instead of simply freeing yourself with the Dream Stones?!"

"As I said, the Queen Fairy prevented us from using them," Zero elaborated. "Because of her spell, she contained many of my abilities, and I many of hers. Now, we can use the Dream Stones for a much higher purpose, but first, I will complete the cycle of the Rainbow Knights."

"The cycle, what cycle?" Ribbon asked worried.

"The Black Knight spoke of his rebirth as 'automatic', while this is partly true, I am the one who can truly manipulate it. Now, I will show you…," Zero said as a familiar face flew down from the sky and landed between Zero and Kirby's party. "Kryl…, you're right on time, my avatar."

Kryl gazed upon Zero, "So this is Zero's true form? What do you mean 'avatar'?"

"You were one of the warriors I drew to the Queen Fairy in an attempt to slay her," Zero revealed. "You failed…, but you were still interesting nonetheless. At that time I managed to wrestle a part of myself free and before your passing I was able to place that part of myself within you Kryl. You are one of my most valuable assets."

"I am not…, an ASSET!" Kryl shouted as he raised his blade.

"Kryl, I grow tired of your defiant voice, which is why I had you fight Violet Knight…, here I will demonstrate…," Zero claimed as the atmosphere distorted slightly.

With a flash of violet colored light, the Violet Knight appeared as if Kryl had never defeated her back on Popstar. However, instead of attacking Kryl she floated to him. She came to but a breath away from him then suddenly Kryl found that he was unable to move. "W-what…?" he said surprised. Violet Knight embraced Kryl and her body cracked as if made from glass. "No, unhand me!" Kryl pleaded. Kryl's onyx crystal armor shattered and fell to the floor as did his sword. As Violet Knight embraced Kryl harder it's as if she was taking his body within her armor. Then with yet another flash of violet light, a new being stood before Zero. Kryl stood dressed in violet colored armor plating and dimensional cape his original orange colored feet now purple with violet plated shoes and violet colored body armor. His pauldrons were also violet along with a plated helmet not unlike the one he wore just moments before. As he opened his eyes, they glowed with a brilliant violet color as opposed to his hateful red color.

Zero sighed with interest, "Its always refreshing to watch my Rainbow Knight's rebirth. It always has interesting results. My Rainbow Knights were forged from Rainbow Drops, an extremely rare supernatural mineral. Now, I must ask…, what is your name?" he asked the new monster.

The new monster gazed at Zero, "I am neither Violet Knight, nor I am Kryl, but I still prefer to be called, 'Kryl' if you don't mind…," he said with the same whispery voice that Violet Knight possessed.

For the first time since their encounter with Zero, Kirby's party witnessed what seemed to be displeasure from him, "Interesting, Kryl's defiance has been…, transferred into the new Violet Knight, well, at least he's quieter than before. I'll have to make some adjustments later, but for now, Kirby and his friends…," he said turning his attention to Kirby and his party. He floated closer to Kirby and his friends as Ribbon stayed at the side of her queen. "Let's begin…!" Zero claimed as Kirby and his friends were enveloped by darkness.

*Zero's Nightmare, Waddle Dee*

As Waddle Dee cleared his senses he found that he was standing on a stone pillar surrounded by the Dark Matter Army with Zero staring him down. He was all alone and his heart sank as he realized he was in the nightmare that he experienced shortly after Kirby first freed him from the Dark Matter's clutches. Zero spoke to him, "You were the first I captured that allied yourself with Kirby, and I found you to be interesting as opposed to the rest of your species. I never encountered a Waddlekin Battlemaster before so you were a prime specimen! What did you shout into the skies before? That you would fight me with all the resources your kind had to offer? Let's put that to the test, what can your kind offer?"

Waddle Dee readied his Parasol and images of himself appeared before him that became clad in orange armor. Waddle Dee began attacking the incoming clones and everyone he hit vanished in an orange puff of smoke. Unfortunately, the copies overwhelmed him and disarmed him of his weapon with force. Waddle Dee fought back and equipped his spear, but this also proved useless as after a few moments as Waddle Dee was disarmed yet again. Waddle Dee used every weapon he had gathered and was subsequently disarmed shortly after. He lasted the longest with his light bearing Crusader ability, but with his diminished hope, he could not keep up the fight and lost his last weapon. Now Waddle Dee fought with nothing but his fists and his Thunder Knuckles were pried from his grasp quickly and forcefully. Finally, Waddle Dee gasped as he was placed in a submission hold by the Orange Knight he had vanquished back in Rainbow Resort. Waddle Dee struggled, "N-nooo!" he yelled as the transformation consumed him. Emerging from the light was a new Orange Knight because he was a Waddle Dee like the last Orange Knight there was very little difference, he even had a large shield on his back and an orange halberd as his weapon.

"Ah, so nice, you know my Orange Knight was last defeated by two Waddlekin executioners serving a kingdom I had destroyed not to long ago. They both executed him at once resulting in them both getting devoured at the same time. Now, I have a singular Waddle Dee with more power than both the previous two! How do you feel, how does it feel to only have gained all that your culture had and yet it was nothing but a contribution to me?"

Orange Knight gazed up at Zero his orange eyes gleaming through the darkness of his helmet. "I have never been this powerful…," Orange Knight claimed.

"Ah, my calculating and highly perceptive Orange Knight may your new abilities serve you well, just try to keep the nostalgic daydreams to a minimum…," Zero warned. "Now, it's time for you to rejoin your siblings, Orange Knight."

*Zero's Nightmare, Adeleine*

Adeleine found herself in the same predicament Waddle Dee had been in she realized that she was now living her nightmare that she tried so desperately to avoid. Zero approached her and she stood before him adrenaline pumping through her veins. "Ah, a human, a very exceptional species, so many tests could be run on such a varied race," Zero claimed. "The Green Knight you have defeated was as he explained a Halcandrian, Mage. Ah, the Halcandrian Empire… a truly long winded war... You claimed to fight against me just like that Waddle Dee did didn't you? Let's see how long you'll last!"

Copies of Adeleine dressed in green armor attacked her and she defended herself accordingly as best she could, but no matter what form she took, she was inevitably beaten down. Eventually, Adeleine ran out of transformations to use and as a last ditch effort as her enemies closed in from all sides she raised her paint brush into the air. The Green Knight she had defeated back on Popstar suddenly grabbed her from behind as she unleashed her paint attack. As the attack sent multiple colors into the darkness it was ended with a brilliant green light. Now in Adeleine's place, a new Green Knight stood. Whatever part of Adeleine remained was now buried in the green feminine armor. Green Knight stood before Zero and gazed with her green glowing eyes and just sighed, "Is there anything else I can do for you Zero?"

Zero chuckled, "Ah, my melancholy Green Knight, perhaps I will have you paint my portrait with your new abilities later, but for now rejoin your siblings."

*Zero's Nightmare, King Dedede*

Dedede shivered in fear as he realized he was not in a nightmare like before, he wondered if anything he did meant anything. Zero came to him his presence sickened Dedede's stomach, "The self proclaimed ruler of Dream Land how quaint. What was your goal again, to gain enough strength to hurt me? I'll tell you what, take that hammer and strike me, see if you accomplished your goal before you become mine!"

In desperation, Dedede flexed his muscles and revved up his hammer's engine. Dedede performed a Super Dedede Jump and fell towards his target with his hammer ready. When he came within range Dedede brought his hammer down and struck Zero above his eye. Zero fell back slightly as it regained its senses, "How'd ya like that?!" Dedede said with false bravado.

"Actually, that really did sting a little, you hit me hard enough to displace the matter in my body, but unfortunately for you it's not a lasting injury, but you have managed to accomplish something that no other mortal has ever done. You damaged me with a physical strike. You accomplished your goal; however it's now time to lend that strength over to my new Blue Knight!"

Dedede was suddenly surrounded by entities that were supposed to be his own image, but clad in blue armor to the point where his original identity was no more. Using every heavy weapon in his arsenal he fought back desperately, but to no avail he collapsed from exhaustion into a stranglehold from the Blue Knight he defeated previously. With a bright flash of blue, King Dedede was consumed by Blue Knight and took his place. Dedede now wore bulky blue armor, his face covered in darkness with only his blue eyes shining through. "So hungry…," he complained.

"Ah, you devour that so called king and you're still hungry?" Zero said apathetically. "Whatever, you'll get whatever you like later, but for now go to your siblings."

*Zero's Nightmare, Tiff*

"No, this can't be…," Tiff said sadly.

Zero appeared before her, "What's wrong little girl, you spent most of this little odyssey of yours complaining of your weaknesses. No matter, I can make you stronger and better in every way!"

"You're right, I might not make it out of this…, but I have faith that Kirby will," Tiff said at peace as tears rolled down her cheek. "I'll fight you with everything I got, you may break me, but you won't destroy my faith!"

"Then let's put your faith to the test, let's see how long it will last until you kneel before me!" Zero said malevolently.

Tiff fought her armored copies with every magical weapon she claimed during her time on Popstar, but to no avail, each weapon failed to save her. As she lie on the ground battered she still a smiled even when the Yellow Knight she vanquished back on Popstar grabbed a hold of her. "I-I'm sorry…, Kirby…" she said as she became the new Yellow Knight.

Zero seemed displeased, "Hmm, her faith really didn't break, but Yellow Knight's vanity and vainglory have changed her love for others into love for herself."

Yellow Knight stared into a mirror her yellow eyes staring back at her, "I'm so…, beautiful…"

"Enough go join the others…," Zero instructed flatly.

*Zero's Nightmare, Meta Knight*

Zero gazed at Meta Knight as if he were a prized possession, "Ah, the last Star Warrior veteran from the first Nightmare War and you even wield Galaxia."

"I will not become one of your pawns Zero," Meta Knight claimed strongly. "Victory is my destiny!"

"Your words are as empty as your 'destiny'," Zero taunted. "Destiny is a concept held by organic life forms to give their lives meaning, yet it means nothing!"

"We shall see," Meta Knight retorted.

"Yes…, we shall…," continued Zero.

Meta Knight attacked his copies that resembled Indigo Knight only similar to himself rather than a Kibble Knight. Meta Knight's veteran status brought much to the field of battle as he plowed through his adversaries. Meta Knight switched his weapons; first to his Crawlingblood Cleaver, but it proved useless as his attackers could not shed bodily fluids. Then he used his Harvestmoon Scythe, but quickly found it too to be useless as his attackers felt no fear. Finally, he gave his Frostbit Lance a go, but in the end his enemies were unfazed by the cold, because his enemy originated from the depths of cold space. Meta Knight switched back to Galaxia as the injuries began to pile up. Meta Knight approached the cliff closest to Zero and stood facing him as he unleashed his Flames of Galaxia attack on Zero himself as the old Indigo Knight grabbed hold from behind and Indigo Knight's last words to him about a pyrrhic victory came back to him. "Finish him, Kirby…," he said as the flames subsided and a flash of indigo colored light transformed Meta Knight into the new Indigo Knight. Meta Knight's mask was replaced with full indigo body armor not unlike what Sir Arthur wore and his glowing yellow eyes also became indigo. All of Meta Knight's insignia's had vanished completely.

Zero bellowed in agony, the Flames of Galaxia had damaged Zero greater than he expected, his body littered with red open wounds. Zero was angered but managed to seal the wounds and regain his senses, "Why you little, I should have destroyed that sword…, no matter, you are now my…, well this is an interesting development."

Meta Knight stood as the new Indigo Knight, his right hand still clutching Galaxia as it burned him. He regenerated as fast as Galaxia burned him, but because of Meta Knight's current condition the sword wished to reject him. Indigo Knight merely moaned and became apathetic. Zero looked his new pawn over, "Your apathy still has not changed much, but I see whatever will Meta Knight was going to hold onto has been transferred to holding onto his sword. I will look into that later, but for now, join the others."

Kirby was all alone as Zero appeared. Soon after Ribbon and Queen Fairy also appeared, Ribbon took notice and rushed to Kirby still sobbing. The new Rainbow Knights appeared behind them now unrecognizable as Kirby's former allies and friends. Kryl appeared before Kirby still facing Zero. Zero spoke, "Kirby, join us now, become my new Red Knight!"

"Kirby refuse!" Kirby said as he held his Star Rod high.

"So you continue to hold onto the notion that you can defeat me?" Zero chuckled. "Perhaps, I should provide some more motivation!"

Then suddenly, an old acquaintance of Kirby's appeared by swooping down next to Kryl. It was none other than Marx albeit twisted by Dark Matter. Marx's body was pale white and his magical scales on his withered wings were blood red. His eyes deep red with yellow irises glared evilly void of much thought other than destruction. Multiple other 'eyes' could be seen in the back of his throat while his tongue lashed about and licked jagged and crooked yellow teeth. His feet were transformed into a smaller set of wings and finally, his wardrobe included a red bowtie that became a pair of clawed arms and his jester hat became a hard metal crown with two horns and a spiked and jeweled rim around his forehead. "Heeeellllllooooo, Kirby!" he said with a blood curdling screech.

*End of Chapter*


	42. Ch 41: The Final Battle

Kirby: Right Back at Ya!

Odyssey of Dreams

By: ChronoWeapon

Chapter 41: The Final Battle

Kirby stared at the twisted form of Marx, now a slave to Zero, "Do you like what I've done with him? I call him 'Marx Blight'," Zero explained enthusiastically. "I gathered his dregs up and resuscitated him after you blew him away. He's more powerful this way. So then Kirby, you are one up against millions, won't you surrender to me and become my new Red Knight, I would hate to have all that prodigal skill wasted by simply destroying you."

Ribbon pleaded, "No Kirby, you can't, don't leave me all alone, please!"

For the first time, Kirby felt unsure what he was supposed to do, until suddenly, an unfamiliar voice entered his mind, "Kirby…, Kirby…, can you hear my thoughts…?" asked the voice. "I am the Queen of the Fairies, Zero believes me to be slain, but I am not…," she claimed softly. Kirby shot a gaze towards the downed Fairy Queen and he realized her eyes were slightly open and looking his way. "Kirby, you have no reason to trust what I'm about to tell you…," said Queen Fairy. "Are you not wondering why Zero simply corrupted your friends, but is 'asking' you to join? The Rainbow Knights automatically corrupt whoever defeats them, except for you. Do you know why? It's because your heart is… pure. Zero can't possess you the typical way because there is no darkness in your heart for him to latch onto. Every one of your friends had something that Zero could grab; Waddle Dee burned with rage towards those who belittled his people and hid his timid fears beneath a wall of sarcasm; Adeleine had quarrels with her twin brother, they used their living paintings to cause mischief before you met; King Dedede, with his pride and jealousy towards you; Tiff with her quick temper, doubt and self loathing for her own weaknesses; and Meta Knight, harboring feelings and old wounds greater than you realize from a war that has ended. You Kirby, your heart is pure, Zero is now trying to corrupt you by inciting a dark desire into your heart so the Red Knight can take you. However, Zero is gambling with something even he does not know the outcome of. The darkness must always flee when the light arrives, your pure heart can purify the armor of the Red Knight if you accept it with an unselfish desire. Be warned, if you accept it with a selfish desire you will join your friends and share their fate. Kirby, the tables can be turned and you can regain everything you lost, but you must accept the armor with a heart of purity. The Rainbow Knight's were constructed with Rainbow Drops and these supernatural minerals give off light, Zero attempted to corrupt this light so it could not be used against him. It isn't holy light, but even red light can cut through the darkness. Take the armor Kirby, this battle is not over yet, Zero must fall!"

Kirby gazed at Zero with determination and found his resolve, he nodded and Ribbon responded with fear, "What, but Kirby, why?!"

Zero laughed, "Your mine, I will never let you go!"

Kirby closed his eyes as the Red Knight appeared to corrupt him. As Red Knight grabbed hold a new reaction took place. As a red flash of light reverberated throughout the area, dark mists fled from the armor as Kirby found that he was 'copying' the Red Knight. Kirby gained a brilliant red helmet with a visor and crest atop; his eyes glowed with red light. Red pauldrons guarded his shoulders with gold trimmings. A gold collar not unlike Meta Knight's except for it was shaped like a star adorned his backside but with only three points that rose from his back. Extending from the collar, a red cape draped onto the floor. Finally, Kirby had a set of body armor guarding his chest and a set of red plated shoes. Instead of a red weapon, he still held the Star Rod and it gleamed brilliantly not rejecting him at all. "Red Knight Kirby!" he claimed fiercely.

Everyone stared at Kirby in disbelief, Zero responded with fury, "What, this is impossible, my Red Knight was supposed to corrupt you, but instead…!"

The Queen Fairy cut Zero off as she rose, "He 'healed' the Red Knight!"

"What, you, you are supposed to be dead!" Zero said with growing rage. "I am angrier now than I have ever been in a very long time! Rudimentary creature, you attempt to fight me with my monsters own power! Your resistance will fail!"

Ribbon was unsure what had happened, but she began to laugh as hope began to flow into her heart, "Yes, Kirby, you're okay!"

"Very well, you want a fight, you shall have it!" Zero claimed as he began a transformation of his own. His large white body shrunk down and he began to transform into his own 'Warrior' form. He gained a long flowing red and white robe with gold and black zigzagged trimmings with green shoulder pads that had spiked belts overlapping them from front to back. His 'head' had a spiky and wisp-like 'haircut' and his red eye was protected by a golden visor with jewelry dangling from each side of it. His arms emerged from beneath the cloak and were equipped with jewel encrusted gilded gauntlets. His three fingers glowed with a red hot color as he clutched an evil looking sword that fell from the sky. "Behold, you cannot escape, your doom!"

Then suddenly, Kryl took Kirby's side, "I don't like you Kirby, but you seemed to really irritate Zero with that little display just now. So for now, we call a truce, Zero is our enemy, and so I'll be fighting him too!" he said with an evil grin as he pulled out a violet cleaver.

Zero grew even angrier, "Curse you Kryl, even now you continue to defy me?!"

"What are you going to do, kill me?" Kryl said sarcastically. "You've done everything accept that, I would actually welcome destruction at this point!"

Before Zero could respond another familiar face arrived at Kirby's other side as it descended from the sky. It was none other than an upgraded Mecha Kirby, "Mecha Kirby Omega, online!" he shouted. Judging by his appearance, he was still, 'broken' by the Mekkai's standards.

"The machine, what is your stake in all this? Surely you don't believe you can defeat me? You must really be broken after all. Allow me to recycle you!" Zero claimed as he readied his blade.

Before Zero and Kirby's former allies could attack them the Rainbow Knights were cut off. "How ya doin' Kirby?" said a familiar voice. As turned, he seen the voice belonged to Knuckle Joe and he brought with him his own team.

Sir Arthur confronted Indigo Knight, "Meta Knight, this isn't like you, did I not teach you better than this?"

Silica blocked Yellow Knight, "Tiff, I know your in there, don't stop fighting now, we're almost there!"

Sir Arthur's Knights blocked Kirby's other friends as well while Bubbles helped Queen Fairy to her feet. Sir Dragato responded to Orange Knight, "I don't think the General would approve of your actions Do-rag..."

Sir Nonsurat confronted Blue Knight, "Don't worry big guy, when this is all over, I'll even buy you some lunch!"

Finally, Sir Falspar stood in Green Knight's way, "Humans are a rare species, so I won't be killing you little girl!"

Sir Arthur turned to Knuckle Joe, "Joe, use those new light based chi techniques I taught you and bash Zero with them, give Kirby a hand!"

"You got it Arthur!" Knuckle Joe responded with a grin.

"How did you all get here?" Ribbon asked puzzled.

"Simple, we caught a glimpse of Mecha Kirby headin' towards Meta Knight's ship and we all decided to stow away," Knuckle Joe claimed with a grin. "We knew that Meta Knight's ship would be the only ride here and we didn't want to miss the party! After all, I am a monster hunter, I wouldn't want to miss taking down the largest monster in the galaxy!"

Zero was steamed as he trembled in raw anger, "You believe this changes things, it changes nothing, I already knew of your presence here, and you have already been accounted for!"

As Zero finished his sentence he lunged for Kirby with his sword. Kirby was able to parry but Zero's great power made him realize this was not going to be easy. Knuckle Joe leaped into the air, "Light Flash Kick!" he shouted as he threw a bright golden chi blast from a roundhouse kick. The attack hit Zero but it seemed to have less effect than he had hoped. When Zero tried to counter Knuckle Joe, Kirby and Kryl clipped his arm with their weapons.

Zero shouted in pain, "Bah, the light!" he recoiled. Zero bashed Kryl aside with his other hand and attacked Kirby with a pitch black sword beam. Mecha Kirby struck from the skies with laser weapons and explosives. As the battle raged on it seemed that Kirby and his party were actually gaining some ground. Kirby and Kryl launched supersonic strikes that Zero was able to counter with his own blade while deflecting Knuckle Joe's chi attacks.

Meanwhile, Sir Arthur's party teased, taunted and harassed the new Rainbow Knight's, Sir Arthur spoke effortlessly between attacks, "Remember people don't kill them, we must detain them to give Kirby time to slay Zero!"

"No problem, Sir Arthur!" Everyone responded in unison.

Indigo Knight and Sir Arthur looked each other, "I apologize for this Meta Knight…, but I must relieve you of duty and your sword, at least for now!" he said as he twisted Indigo Knight's arm, forcing Galaxia from his hand. Sir Arthur kicked him in the stomach and repelled Indigo Knight, and then Sir Arthur gathered up Galaxia. "Such a fine blade, a pity you can't use it anymore…," taunted Sir Arthur with a sense of pity. Indigo Knight flew from apathy into rage. Instead of trying to kill Sir Arthur, Indigo Knight's focus was entirely on reclaiming Galaxia using an Indigo Lance.

As the battle continued between Kirby and Zero, Marx Blight attacked Knuckle Joe and Mecha Kirby. Zero was finally seeing some wear and tear from Kirby and Kryl's light based sword beams, but Kirby and Kryl were seeing more damage on themselves than on Zero. Kryl often criticized Kirby, "Are you even trying boy?" he would say. Kirby noticed Zero's cloak could block his Star Rod's projectiles but inside his cloak, his body was vulnerable. Kryl performed multiple sword strikes finally making an opening that Kirby could exploit. Kirby wasted no time in casting a Star Blast, hitting Zero's torso. Zero fell back in pain as his body surged from the light damage. Zero responded with one of his own spells. He reached into the skies and a black void formed into his hand. The void emitted a powerful gravitational force and sucked everyone into it. The void then closed and then everyone fell from the skies and hit the tower top hard. Zero then backed up and performed a powerful volley of sword beams and magical waves of red energy that exploded fiercely when they came within range of Kirby or one of his allies.

Marx Blight took heavy damage from Knuckle Joe and Mecha Kirby but he did not really seem to be inconvenienced by it. Marx Blight let out a terrifying shriek as he opened his mouth physically wider than he could normally. Marx Blight belched a powerful and enormous laser beam that cut through the skies as he attempted to hit Mecha Kirby with it. Mecha Kirby was grazed by the attack and it sent him back down to the platform. Knuckle Joe threw more Vulcan Punches from behind to make Marx Blight choke on is own laser. Marx Blight recovered and then proceeded to teleport around the sky until he dropped thousands of dark green seeds. The seeds planted themselves into the ground and erupted into thorny vines. Knuckle Joe and Mecha Kirby avoided them but not without some cuts and minor lacerations. Marx Blight teleported once more and reappeared in front of Knuckle Joe at near contact range. Knuckle Joe smirked as he readied a Rising Break. Unfortunately as he performed the Rising Break Marx Blight avoided it by splitting his own body in half vertically and he sucked Knuckle Joe into a portal. Marx Blight closed his body and he seemed to have something in his mouth he was chewing on frantically. Then he finally spit out the object. The object was Knuckle Joe and he was injured very badly. Mecha Kirby now fought Marx Blight alone.

Sir Arthur's party began to tire as did the Rainbow Knights. Luckily, the Rainbow Knight's were still outclassed. Silica found fighting Yellow Knight unnerving, she was disturbed by how little it resembled Tiff and yet possessed her voice and her talents. "I'm sorry for this Tiff we'll find some way to get you back!" Silica said reassuringly.

Sir Dragato grabbed Orange Knight by his helmet and threw him to the floor, "You may be a little young, but you got some pretty good moves! I'm so glad I got to face a Waddlekin Battlemaster in my lifetime!" he said with excitement. "With about 40 more years of training you could become quite a powerful little guy!"

Green Knight could transform into the various monsters that Adeleine once copied. However, they all wore green in some fashion. She attacked Sir Falspar who defended himself very well. Sir Falspar was impressed, "Incredible, I've only faced a few of these creatures before; I was starting to get a little bored! I'll add them to my bestiary when we're done here and you and I can have a little chat over tea about your species. I'm very curious about your people!"

Blue Knight tried to squash Sir Nonsurat with a large blue meat tenderizing hammer. He constantly complained about hunger. Sir Nonsurat seemed slightly annoyed, "Hello in there, are you in this thing to fight me, or are you all about your gut? If I gave you something to eat, could you fight better? Oh wait, I'm afraid I can't let you eat my soul…," he teased with a giggle.

Indigo Knight used a dangerous variation of Meta Knight's Mach Tornado, the Indigo Tornado. It caught Sir Arthur's party off guard and the result allowed the Rainbow Knight's to recover. Luckily, Sir Arthur's party was strong and whatever foothold the Rainbow Knight's gained was quickly suppressed.

Bubbles and Ribbon attempted to use their healing magic on the Queen Fairy. Queen Fairy lamented, "This is horrid, the battle rages on, but it won't last much longer, the battle is about to shift again…"

"What do you mean?" Ribbon asked worriedly.

"Yeah, we even have Zero's avatar turned against him, we're winning aren't we?" Bubbles asked hopefully.

"Zero's avatar won't last, remember he has the most darkness in his heart," Queen Fairy claimed sorrowfully. "Zero will remove him once Zero grows tire of having him here…"

"How utterly annoying…," Zero claimed as he raised his sword and cut a magical symbol into the air. When it was completed an enormous red energy beam barreled down on the battlefield. Kryl and Kirby were tossed aside as they were grazed by the attack. Zero's minions attacked from the air hoping to give assistance to their leader, but they were easily dispatched by Kirby. As the battle continued, Kryl was showing a sign of fatigue as his breath was labored.

Mecha Kirby continued his own assault on Marx Blight as Knuckle Joe attempted to patch himself up. Marx Blight expelled orange toxic gelatin from his mouth and Mecha Kirby uploaded a new ability, an Ice Beam. Mecha Kirby avoided the toxic vomit and gained a point blank position. Mecha Kirby fired his Ice Beam and Marx Blight became encased in ice. Marx Blight made a loud crash onto the ground, unable to break free.

Zero managed to knock Kirby to the ground and he was ready to execute him, but suddenly Mecha Kirby rammed into Zero saving Kirby's life. Mecha Kirby bashed Zero with many of his light based laser weapons and high end explosives. Then, in a fit of rage Zero's anger breached as he repelled Mecha Kirby's attacks all at once by flashing his cloak. "Your interference stops here, machine!" he said as he beat down Mecha Kirby with the back of his hand, then scooped him up in his hand. "If I can crush diamond in my hand then you should be like tin foil!" Zero shouted in anger as he smashed the wiggling Mecha Kirby in his hand. Kirby was horrified as Mecha Kirby became nothing but a pile of crumpled up metal and plastic in Zero's hand. Zero then dropped Mecha Kirby and he hit the ground with a crash. Then Zero turned to Kryl, "And as for you!" he said as he snapped his fingers.

Suddenly, Kryl felt intense pain on his chest where his scar was, "Wh-what is this pain?" he said as he clutched his chest.

"That is the feeling of the Dark Matter fleeing from your flesh, but don't worry, some is still within you so you won't actually die, just suffer greatly," Zero claimed evilly.

Kryl rolled over and tried to crawl away. He arrived to the edge and gave Kirby a grin, "Sorry kid, I'm outta here…, go on without me," he chuckled as he fell from the tower.

Knuckle Joe cursed him, "Go on then get outta here ya coward!" he said as he tried to stand.

"Now it is time for this fight to come to an end!" Zero claimed as he assaulted Kirby again. Kirby did his best to defend himself against Zero's relentless sword strikes, but in the end he repelled Kirby and as Kirby attempted to recover Zero took the Diamond Prism from him. "I'll be taking this now," Zero said flatly.

Bubbles panicked, "No, he has all the Dream Stones!"

Zero fell back, flying out of reach and gathered up the other Dream Stones he kept safe and all eight levitated around Zero, "Now, I will use these for a higher purpose!"

"What could you possibly wish for?!" Ribbon shouted in despair.

"The Dream Stones can open a gate way into the Realm of Dreams!" Zero claimed as he made his wish. "The Dream Stones spun violently until a beautiful portal appeared. The portal featured a new dimension and it was enormous and it moved the very atmosphere of Dark Star. The Dream Stones were sucked into the portal and Zero stared into it. He laughed heartily, "Going to the Realm of Dreams gives me the ability to control all the hearts and minds in the universe without even having to travel to different galaxies to do it. I can spread my influence every time someone in the universe falls asleep! All minds congregate here during slumber and they will all congregate under me!" Zero revealed malevolently as he entered the portal. Without thinking, Kirby ran after him and leaped into the portal. Then, Marx Blight broke free from his icy prison and pursued Kirby with a blood curdling laugh.

*Realm of Dreams*

Kirby arrived in a serene world with marvelous things that could not exist even in nature. The Realm of Dreams was overwhelming. Kirby looked into the sky a witnessed Zero, attempting to take control. Marx Blight flew overhead to give him support. Suddenly, Kirby heard the voice of the Fairy Queen, "Kirby, this is it; I've been expecting this turn of events since he set his sights on the Dreams Stones. As you know, they were created by Crystallossus, but they were constructed as a key between these two realms. Zero did all the research he could as he let you collect them and what he learned from my own mind. I knew the Dreams Stones legend from lore on my world, and this vital piece of information that I'm about to tell you can end this once and for all! Once a person gathers all eight they can enter the Realm of Dreams, but in a dream an entity can do anything, so whose truly in control once multiple parties get there? Kirby, gather the Dream Stones that Zero let litter the ground near you. If you have them you can control the Realm of Dreams. It will become 'your' dream and in a dream even the lord of darkness can be defeated!"

Kirby gazed forward and viewed all eight Dream Stones resting in the sand on a beach apparently from someone's dream. Acting discretely, Kirby approached the beach and began gathering the Dream Stones. Upon picking up the last stone, Zero noticed him, "Ah, so you decided to follow me here Kirby?" he asked as he beckoned his army. "What good, will it bring to you?"

Kirby activated the Dream Stones and they surrounded him. Marx Blight responded, "Master, Kirby is attempting to make a wish!" he screeched. "Should I stop him?"

"You really need to ask me?!" Zero asked furiously. Marx Blight flinched as Zero shouted at him. Then he began a dive bomb straight for Kirby. Kirby closed his eyes and began searching his heart for something that could defeat Zero. Suddenly, Marx Blight was stopped in his tracks as the Dream Stones gleamed with a bright and ecstatic light. Kirby held his Star Rod high and the Dream Stones, one by one, merged with the Star Rod. The Star Rod's star shaped tip shrunk down the handle forming a sword hilt as a large prism crystal blade grew from Star Rod's original tip. Kirby was in awe as the new weapon gleamed with power. Marx Blight retreated to the safety of Zero's side. "What did you do Kirby? How is this possible?" Zero said enraged. "It's that wretched Queen Fairy isn't it, she told you to do this!"

"Dreaming Star Sword!" Kirby announced strongly as he flew up to meet with Zero, his cape becoming a set of angel wings.

As Zero's army flooded into the Realm of Dreams, Zero drew his sword and rushed to meet Kirby in battle, "You will not defeat me, not even in your dreams!"

Kirby and Zero clashed with a force that seemed to shake the realm. Kirby's new weapon proved to be more than Zero anticipated. Kirby fought back with far greater force than before as Zero could not find an opening in which to strike. Kirby was able to parry and counter each strike with ease. Every strike with the Dreaming Star Sword caused considerable pain and discomfort for Zero. Finally, after what seemed like hundreds of strikes Zero backed off in a fit of rage. "Try this then you little whelp!" Zero shouted as he conjured red energy spheres in the atmosphere around him. With a wave of his hand the energy spheres fell on the realm like a meteor shower. As Kirby dodged the last sphere he attacked with a powerful sword beam that reverberated through the atmosphere. Zero attempted to block the wave with his sword only to realize that his sword disintegrated as the sword beam followed through. Zero's shoulder was struck and his body unleashed red matter as if it were blood.

"Master?!" Marx Blight asked with a screech as he rushed to Zero's side. Zero gazed at him with his eye wide open. Then he grabbed Marx Blight and the two began to meld into one being.

Marx Blight and Zero were consumed by a dark void as a new creature was about to be born. Suddenly, the void began to stabilize and shrink. As it shrunk body parts began to emerge. First, a large set of boney white wings with a smaller set underneath emerged. The wings all had red magical scales reminiscent of Marx's wings. A set of hands came next. The hands were white with clown like cuffs surrounding the wrists and were not attached to arms. At the center of the palms lies a vertically opening red eye in each. Next, an armored red and blue ornamental horned crown with a gold encrusted rim and a pair of twisted 'shoes', bound by chains came from the darkness. Finally, a large white body emerged that was not unlike Zero's first form appeared and seemed to be set inside Marx's mouth with his jaw forced open. Marx's eyes sat atop his head and seemed to twitch occasionally while Zero's red eye stared Kirby down from within Marx's mouth, surrounded by Marx's teeth. With the horrifying transformation complete the creature spoke, it still had Zero's voice, but with Marx's but a mere echo, "We are Marx Zero, the magician's magic is mine! You shall suffer for all eternity, in a sea of nightmares!" threatened Marx Zero.

Kirby began his assault on Marx Zero with powerful sword beams only to have them blocked by the backs of Zero's hands. The Overlord returned fire with a meteor shower of blood red energy bolts that expanded as they approached and ended with a fierce explosion. Kirby continued his attacks relentlessly and occasionally managed to hit Marx Zero in his red eye. Eventually, Kirby's attacks were met with success as Marx Zero reeled back in pain. Marx Zero was stunned as multiple areas on his body became vulnerable. Kirby attacked Marx Zero's left hand first hoping to destroy it, but he received unforeseeable resistance from other parts of the body that could act independently. Kirby dealt little damaged and was forced to retreat, puzzled. Marx Zero came to his senses and taunted Kirby once more, "You see it is impossible to destroy this form no matter how powerful you have become!"

Marx Zero attacked as it built up power in the form of a massive energy sphere. As the monstrosity hurled the sphere towards Kirby, Kirby managed to narrowly dodge. The Fairy Queen's thoughts entered Kirby's mind once more, "I don't understand Marx should not have made him this powerful. Then again, maybe it isn't power we're having problems with. You have the power to defeat Zero…, so what is the…, wait I got it! Kirby, you do have the power to defeat him, but your just one entity, so Zero can focus on you alone and provide a defense. All those limbs that become vulnerable can't be struck at the same time if you focus on just one at a time. That's it then, you need friends for this…, hold Marx Zero off for a little while longer Kirby and hold your friends close to your heart. I have an idea!"

*Meanwhile, on Dark Star*

Sir Arthur and his crew managed to hold the Rainbow Knight's in submission as the Queen Fairy approached. Queen Fairy stood firm, "Fear not Rainbow Knights, for your nightmare comes to an end, it is time for you to awaken!"

Queen Fairy's request of Kirby held true, his wish to have his friends at his side reached the Rainbow Knights from the Realm of Dreams. Each Knight was enveloped by a bright light not unlike how Kirby was when he transformed into Red Knight. Kirby's friends changed as the light subsided and the darkness fled from their bodies. Waddle Dee's armor opened and his face came through the visor no longer covered by the darkness. His eyes still gave off an orange glow however. He gazed around in confusion until he realized what had happened, "Oh thank heavens that nightmare has ended!" he said regaining control of himself.

Tiff's helmet was traded for a tiara that framed her face not unlike the one the Argent Lady wore. Her hair was also longer and her eyes still yellow. "Oh wow, that was horrifying…"

Adeleine's armor changed more drastically. She wore a plated green smock with gold trimmings a green armored belt, green pauldrons and armored boots. Her hair was green and she wore a darker green beret on her head instead her usual red one. Her eyes had a green glow, "Thank you Kirby, I knew you'd come through for us…"

King Dedede's armor also made a change. He was back in his robes although they were blue and gold with some white trimmings. A few places were also still armored such as his feet, stomach and shoulders. A complicated blue metal mask with bull like horns adorned his face as his blue eyes shined through the visor. "Wouldn't ya know it, after all that I'm still hungry…?"

Meta Knight also changed. He was mostly himself again, his armor indigo instead of the deep purple color and marked with his insignia. His mask visor had changed slightly becoming more rectangular with a rise in the center. Like the others, his eyes gleamed indigo in color. He wrapped himself in his indigo colored cape as he approached Sir Arthur, "I think I'll take my sword back now, if you would…," he said as Sir Arthur handed him Galaxia.

Queen Fairy lamented, "Kirby's wish only purified them. I can sense their personalities are still merged with the Rainbow Knight's, their voices still echo, but now they are back in control at least."

Ribbon beamed with tears of joy, "You guys… you're back!"

Meta Knight approached the Queen Fairy, "Good to see you alive, I apologize for roughing you up Malady," he apologized formally.

"Your apology is unnecessary, Meta Knight," she replied. "I am much sturdier than I seem. Now is not the time for idle chit-chat I'm afraid. Kirby is in the Real of Dreams and requires your assistance," she said pointing to the portal.

Meta Knight turned to everyone, "Alright, let's get in there and finish this thing!" he commanded. With a cheer, Kirby's party rushed through the portal to assist him.

*Meanwhile, in the Realm of Dreams*

Kirby found himself irritated and battered by Marx Zero's nearly endless supply of magic and before he could launch another strike, Kirby's friends all arrived and took their place at Kirby's side. Kirby's face brightened upon witnessing his friends return. Marx Zero's anger boiled over, "My Rainbow Knights have all rebelled against me, curse you Kirby! I will decimate all of you!"

"Kirby, let's put an end to this nightmare!" Tiff shouted as she raised her yellow broadsword.

"It seems that Marx Zero has multiple areas on his body that need to be attacked before he can regain his composure. Everyone choose a spot to attack; Kirby stun him again!" Meta Knight observed quickly. Kirby and his party flew off in different directions, taking their positions. Kirby flew directly towards Marx Zero and began throwing more powerful star shaped projectiles at the monstrous Overlord. When Kirby was able to get closer he used the more powerful albeit slower sword beams. Marx Zero bellowed in agony as he fell back in pain, red matter leaking from his irritated eye. As anticipated, Marx Zero revealed some areas on his body that became vulnerable to attack; his upper right wing cramped up as did his lower left wing; his right hand also went limp. Kirby and his friends immediately split up into three groups and assaulted the weak areas while dodging magical attacks from the strong areas. Then suddenly, all three weak areas had sustained enough damage to cause another reaction within Marx Zero. A green thorn covered tendril burst from what used to be Marx's left eye.

Waddle Dee was disgusted, "Yeck, what is that?! It's gross!"

"It looks like a weak spot, hit with everything you got!" Adeleine claimed loosing her melancholy.

Kirby and his entire party attacked the wildly swinging tendril while avoiding its strong lashes. Strangely, the tendril retreated back into Marx Zero's body and his body surged becoming unstable. Marx Zero reestablished himself by unleashing a massive concussive wave of inexplicable force that repelled Kirby's entire party causing them significant damage. Marx Zero laughed madly as he flapped his wings sending countless powerful crescent blades circling towards Kirby's party that exploded when near Kirby or one of his friends.

Meta Knight was in awe, "His attacks are predictable, but so powerful. They cover such range we can't avoid them entirely in time."

Dedede breathed heavily, "Anybody got any heals…, I'm hurtin' over here…"

"Sure thing!" Tiff said panting. Tiff raised her sword and it gleamed. Kirby and his friends were enveloped by a soft warm yellow light. Kirby and his friends were healed instantly and then they flew off in all directions to make it harder to be targeted all at once.

Marx Zero gathered sphere's of light, one in each hand and aimed them at Kirby's party. Erupting from the sphere's, Kirby's party was bombarded with endless energy arrows that devastated anything in their path. As Kirby dodged the arrow streams he also need to avoid the giant beam of energy that Marx Zero unleashed from his main eye as Kirby attacked it. Finally, Kirby managed to irritate Marx Zero once more, causing his left hand and his other two wings to become paralyzed. This time Marx Zero was much more explicit in protecting himself from Kirby and his friend's onslaught. He attempted to deter Kirby and his friends with powerful ice attacks and thorny vines to protect his weak areas. Haphazardly, Kirby and his friends managed to make Marx Zero unstable again and his body went limp and the thorny tendril from earlier emerged from the former Marx's other eye.

"Attack!" Meta Knight shouted with a strong charge.

Kirby's party attacked with gusto as they dodged new attacks from the tendril most of which were the thorns being used as projectiles, but in the end, Kirby and his friends repelled Marx Zero once more. As the tendril retreated, Marx Zero's body surged violently and even more erratically than last time. Then suddenly, Marx Zero stabilized with a much more powerful inexplicable force wave than last time.

With great misfortune, all but Kirby were knocked out by the concussive wave. Meta Knight cursed his luck, "Drat, no chance to avoid…"

One by one, each of Kirby's friends dropped like stones down to the unique scenery of the Realm of Dreams. Kirby was hanging on by a thread and Marx Zero was also heavily damaged, but stable again. Marx Zero bellowed, "Kirby, your resistance hurts us both, submit, end your suffering and my own!" he complained. With a powerful grunt followed by a roar, Marx Zero's power reached its peak and the atmosphere gained a red tint of color. Then the entire Realm of Dreams began to literally crumble and transform into a vortex of rubble and red and black space.

Meta Knight and the others regained consciousness and Meta Knight used Galaxia's Meta Heal to restore his strength. Despite being exhausted, Meta Knight managed to fly to Tiff and heal her. Meta Knight faced her as soon as she regained consciousness, "Quickly, I need you to heal the others while I help Kirby. Overlord Zero is really stressing Marx's and his own power to finish us off. I know you're exhausted and so are the rest of us. The Rainbow Knight's power is extreme, but apparently exhausting too. This is the last stretch Tiff this last attack will decide the victor…"

Tiff nodded and she flew off to find the others while Meta Knight rejoined Kirby in the sky. Meta Knight reached the exhausted Kirby and used his Meta Heal on him. Kirby faced Meta Knight and nodded with a grin, knowing what they had to do. Kirby and Meta Knight charged Marx Zero and attacked the Overlord with what they had left. As Marx Zero continued to stress his power, waves of energy continuously pushed Kirby and Meta Knight away. Luckily, Kirby and Meta Knight managed to stun the Overlord and Kirby's other friends arrived just in time to attack Marx Zero's feet and horned helm. The deterrents Marx Zero used were more powerful than last time. The vines bloomed with fire breathing flowers and his ice attacks were more clustered. Luckily, Kirby and his friends used every trick and technique to avoid and attack the malicious Overlord until finally, he became unstable once again. This time Marx Zero had become so unstable that his red eye bulged and finally popped out of the body as it went limp. Zero's eye was attached to the tendril and it flailed about trying to shoot Kirby and his friends with red energy slivers.

Kirby and his party attacked with their strongest moves, and as Overlord Zero suffered, Kirby flew in for the final strike. His Dreaming Star Sword shined brightly as he raised it into the air. With a powerful shout Kirby increased the size of his sword tenfold and swung the giant blade. "NooOOooOOOooo!" shouted Marx Zero. The cut connected and Kirby severed Marx Zero's bulging red eye from the tendril. As the eye floated aimlessly, the Realm of Dreams became unstable as it began to come together in a singularity. Marx Zero's body began to erratically shake and draw everything around it into a gravitational pull.

"We have to get out of here!" Waddle Dee said panic stricken.

"But how?!" Tiff asked also in a panic.

"If we don't figure somethin' out soon, we're gonna get crushed!" Dedede followed.

Kirby raised the Dreaming Star Sword and made a wish, however this time something was different as Crystallossus's image came before them and his voice spoke to them, "Kirby, you and your allies have managed to use the Dream Stones to their fullest and overcome the Dark Matter Overlord. I can return you to the real world, but unfortunately, the Dream Stones can no longer accompany you. Their presence there is no longer required and now we, the Dream Stone Guardians can return here where we belong. Do not worry, the Realm of Dreams cannot be destroyed, this event will merely awaken all who are now sleeping across the cosmos. Please tell the Queen Fairy and her people that I shall always be with them. Now Kirby, make the last wish and leave this place in the peace you and your friends fought so hard to earn."

With that, Kirby made his final wish and he and his friends vanished. As they vanished the eight Dream Stones disseminated from the Star Rod and remained in the Realm of Dreams.

*Back on Dark Star*

Kirby and his friends reappeared at Overlord Zero's tower where the Fairy Queen and Ribbon awaited them. Ribbon flew up to them and suddenly burst into tears of joy. "Y-you did it…, Overlord Zero has been defeated!"

Before Kirby and his friends could respond in jubilee, Dark Star began to shake violently. Zero's army went mad and became erratic. "What's happening?" Meta Knight asked worriedly.

"It's just like last time on Ripple Star…" said Bubbles as she stared into the sky. "The hive minded Dark Matter are lost and out of focus without their leader."

Then suddenly, the earthquakes revealed chunks of earth collapsing into the planet. Queen Fairy realized what was happening, "It's not just that either, this planet is about to implode! We must escape!"

As Queen Fairy completed her sentence another explosion occurred, but this explosion happened at Meta Knight's ship, the Halberd 2. Debris from the ship could be seen, thrown into the air as a vessel took off into the sky and broke the sound barrier in an instant. "That was the Dragoon!" Sir Arthur said astonished.

"No, who could have taken it?!" Tiff shouted in horror.

Meta Knight replied frustratingly, "Who do you think? It was the only person who fled from this fight; our fellow Rainbow Knight, Kryl!"

"Well, it looks like he got his wish, he wanted to escape Zero and now he has…," Waddle Dee said glumly.

Queen Fairy sighed, "All right, everyone come here, I've gathered enough power to teleport us back to Pop Star."

Everyone cheered as they surrounded Queen Fairy with the exception of Kirby. Kirby stared solemnly over Mecha Kirby who was surprisingly still functioning albeit weakly. Kirby remembered Overseer Mecheye's request and decided to once again, spare Mecha Kirby from 'death', by inhaling his crushed remains and storing him away. Queen Fairy smiled at Kirby's compassion and mercy as she continued her chant. In a bright flash of light Sir Arthur's team, Kirby and his friends and the fairies were whisked away.

The denizens of Popstar all watched in awe as Dark Star imploded in on itself and was sucked into a black hole that soon dissipated into nothingness and once again, revealed the bright sun. Popstar became overrun with cheers of victory as its denizens filled the streets of its largest cities. The inhabitants now realized the war had come to an end and they were free.

*End of Chapter*


	43. Epilogue:Homecoming, an End of a Journey

Kirby: Right Back at Ya!

Odyssey of Dreams

By: ChronoWeapon

Epilogue: Homecoming, an End of a Journey

*Blizzard Plains*

Queen Fairy rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment as everyone with the exception of herself became buried comically in the snowy hills of the Blizzard Plains. "Oh, sorry everyone, the Blizzard Plains was the only place I could think of since I was just here while Zero was within me!"

Waddle Dee threw some snow up into the air with cheer, "Oh thank the stars, home sweet home!"

Tiff uncovered herself and approached Meta Knight who seemed to stare into the sky, "Sorry we couldn't save your Halberd 2 Meta Knight…," she said apologetically.

"Hmm, no need to worry about that Tiff," Meta Knight said reassuringly. "The Halberd 2 fulfilled the role it was designed for. It was designed for war and it helped us win that war. I do not need such things to simply 'admire' them." Besides, it's not like we can't construct a new one…"

King Dedede rose from the snow drift swallowing some of the snow, "Ugh, I hope that wasn't yellow snow. Err, anyway, that was one heck of a ride…, but I'm glad it's all over. Can we go home now?" he asked with relief.

"Yes, I would like to inform my brother that I'm okay…," Adeleine urged.

"That would be most wise," Sir Arthur claimed. "Let us retire to Cloud Sea City and lick our wounds. The Waddlekin City was barely touched during the war. I'll give that Waddlekin General some credit for putting up such a tough defense."

"Yeah, let's celebrate!" Knuckle Joe said with a cheer. "After all, tomorrow is a new day!"

Ribbon flew to Kirby, "Kirby, I can never repay you or any of your friends for the sacrifices you all made here during this war. I can't thank you enough…"

"Kirby, before I leave and return to Ripple Star, there is something I would like to do about your Rainbow Knight power…," Queen Fairy stated. "Don't worry though I'm not leaving so soon, it wouldn't feel right not to help this planet get back on its feet."

"Do you still intend to give Mecha Kirby back to Overseer Mecheye, Kirby?" Meta Knight asked curiously. "If you are you should do that first before heading to Cloud Sea City."

And so, Kirby and his friends dropped Mecha Kirby off and Overseer Mecheye was more grateful than a machine should ever be and she claimed that he was completely salvageable, albeit with some memory loss. He would not remember the harm he caused since his construction. Then, Kirby and his friends returned to the great Waddlekin city, Cloud Sea City.

*Cloud Sea City*

Kirby and his friends stood before the world leaders with a near endless crowd of Waddlekin, Cappies, Ebbrians and other races from all over Pop Star. General Dee approached the podium and spoke into the microphone, "Today is a new day for our entire planet! Not only did we work together to avoid the threat of Dark Matter, but we managed to destroy them as well! However, there are those who require honorable mentions! The Galaxy Star Warrior Army founded by Sir Arthur carried with him the seeds of hope in the form of these two warriors from beyond the stars, Sir Kirby and Sir Meta Knight! He has requested that all world leaders become part of the Galaxy Star Army, what an honor! With guidance from Sir Meta Knight, Kirby recruited a fellowship of his own and he and his squad went far beyond the tour of duty to restore peace and prosperity to our lands! Kirby was accompanied by one our very own, step forward Do-rag and meet your people!" General Dee said with a strong speech.

Waddle Dee stepped forward and the Waddlekin cheered for him. A tear of joy emerged in Waddle Dee's eyes.

"Kirby was also joined by a young Ebbrian girl, step forward Tiffany Ebrum, I believe your parents are out there!" General Dee urged.

Tiff stepped forward and she witnessed the cheers from everyone in Cappy Town and she wiped the tears of joy from her face.

"Kirby was also joined by a human being, a female named Adeleine, who is a powerful magician, please come forward!" General Dee continued. Adeleine stepped forward and her brother Ado leaped from the crowd and hugged her strongly. "Your kind may not be present, but I feel your ancestors are here now looking down from the heavens and praise you as a legacy that was left to restore peace even now!"

"Kirby was also joined by a self appointed King name Dedede from his home town, please step forward!" General Dee beckoned.

As Dedede stepped forward he was astonished as Escargoon leaped up from the crowd and cried tears of joy at his feet, "Oh, sire I'm so glad your okay!"

Dedede was confused, "What is all this? People aren't throwin' hard objects at me in disgust!"

Admiral Doo quietly approached and whispered to him, "That is called cheering dummy, it happens when you do the right thing. You might actually get used to this. See look at that, your own people from Cappy Town are cheering for you, now. To them, you are redeemed. Perhaps you can become an official King now."

"And last but certainly not least, the Fairies themselves, would you like to say a word, Queen?" General Dee asked joyfully.

The Queen took General Dee's space at the podium, "I would like to thank the denizens of Pop Star for their acts of bravery and determination. Because of everyone's conjoined efforts, a crude chapter in the history of our planet, Ripple Star can now finally come to a close. We the fairies can never repay you for your actions here and I send this message telepathically to all the Fairies back home at Ripple Star, your Queen is coming home! Ribbon would you please come forward."

Ribbon was surprised her name was called, "Um, y-yes?"

"Ribbon, you have performed the most admirable out of any Fairy in the past couple of centuries. Not only did you survive the initial attack from the rogue magician, Marx, but you persisted and ended up bringing Kirby and his friends together to put an end to this cataclysm. Your name, Bella's and Bubbles's shall be forever etched in the pages of our history for many years to come!" Queen Fairy claimed. "Not only that, but I officially make you the Fairy Ambassador for this planet if you so choose to remain here with Kirby and the others!"

Ribbon burst into tears of joy as she hugged the Queen. Queen Fairy stepped down from the podium to comfort Ribbon and General Dee took his spot back. "In closing, we also honor those who could not be here with us today, those we lost in the war. If you can all hear us from the heavens, now that your sacrifice was not in vain and your memory will be honored for many years to come! And as fit seen by our military, I give Kirby and his friends and even Sir Arthur and his men the highest ranking award from our own military, the Gilded Star Medal, for going above and beyond the call of duty to restore peace and prosperity to all of Pop Star!" General Dee said with a round of applause. The entire city followed the General in applauding as Admiral Doo handed out each medal. Ribbon and Tiff each hugged Kirby and gave him a kiss on each cheek. Kirby blushed as he stumbled around and tripped falling into the crowd.

The Cappy Town residents all caught him and lifted him up high as all his friends looked on in astonishment, "Poyo!" he said with a final cheer.

*But Wait, There's more!*

Floating in the waters of Pop Star near Dream Land, Kryl lay back smiling triumphantly to himself. "Well Zero, it looks like that kid managed to crush you after all! Oh, what I wouldn't have given to have seen your face when Kirby put an end to you!" he laughed. Kryl rose from the waters and walked onto the beach. He realized he was on the same beach where he first met Kirby and his friends. The Dragoon was half buried in the sand. "I should take that Dragoon and leave this planet…, probably go someplace with less sunshine and more fighting."

As Kryl approached the Dragoon he doubled over in pain. Then suddenly, the red scar on his belly transformed and revealed a red evil eye, "Hello Kryl…" said the voice of Overlord Zero.

"W-what…, but Kirby destroyed you, this can't be happening!" Kryl shouted trembling in fear.

"True, but remember when I said I 'placed a part of myself within you' when the Queen Fairy defeated you?" Zero said with a reminder. "I will never let you go Kryl!"

With that, Kryl's wings took him off into the skies unwillingly and then into space all whilst he screamed in agony, "NooOOooOOOooo!"

"That was… fun, wasn't it Kirby?" mused Overlord Zero. "But we'll play again, won't we?" he ended with a sadistic laughter. "After all, we Dark Matter never truly die…"

*Tiff's Journal, One Week Later*

Tiff sat on her bedside without her Yellow Knight armor as she gazed into the morning sun as the breeze touched her face from her window. She began to write in her journal for one final time, "Hello again, I wanted to write a conclusion in this Journal so that one day, when I'm old and grey I can pick it up and recall the events that we all went through during this adventure and peer at the pictures we took throughout. In the past week, it now feels just like a dream, but as the world rebuilds we all have to play our part. Queen Fairy reconfigured our Rainbow Knight power, so we can suppress it until a life or death situation. She said with regret that she was unable to unbind the Rainbow Knight's from us so she hopes that we are never killed or it will be taken from us and attach to a new host. However, she claims if we live a natural life and pass away outside of battle, than the Rainbow Knight will go with us. That shouldn't be to hard right?" she giggled.

She laughed as she continued, "A ton of other great things have been happening too. Cappy Town is almost rebuilt and all our friends decided to take up residence here. Ribbon politely kicked Tokkori out of Kirby's house but Kirby still likes his tree. Oh well. Waddle Dee comes and goes due to being General Dee's guinea pig. Heard his first 'mission' was to scour the valley where we fought the Cloud Keeper with a metal detector and search for the broken parts of the Halberd of Heavy Storms. He's still complaining about it!" she laughed.

"Dedede is much nicer now, but he's still rather mischievous. He and Escargoon are actually working…, well the Waddle Dee's are working night and day to repair the castle. Adeleine and her brother Ado settled here in Cappy Town. They are staying with Kawasaki, he insisted after they claimed he cooked good food. Adeleine had tea the other day with Sir Falspar and she told him all sorts of things about humans, while Sir Nonsurat bought Dedede lunch. Those two really know how to keep a promise!" Tiff wrote with a smile.

"Speaking of those guys, I hear Sir Arthur managed to buy some land in the Orange Islands and move over 2000 refugees of Kirby's people to the islands. The refugees were left over from the war with Holy Nightmare. Its funny, I can see all those 'Kirbies' running around eating tropical fruit all day while Sir Arthur tries to keep them in line," she continued with a laugh.

"The Mekkai also integrated well into our society and have officially taken up residence in Yogurt Yard. The people that were 'upgraded' with synthetics from Mecha Kirby were given medical attention and you can't even tell they have prosthetics. Even Bella, Ribbon's friend's prosthetics are nearly unnoticeable and I'm glad she's mostly normal again. The Mekkai offer their medical wonders and mining skills for, 'unit cohesion' as Supervisor GIM put it. Oh, GIM got promoted to Foreman and he let us meet what they now call, 'Refurbished Mecha Kirby'. He acts just like Kirby now, no more anger or malevolent behavior and his eyes are blue and digitally generated instead of red and mechanical. Kirby takes to him like he's a big brother it's really sweet. They had a picnic the other day which confused GIM. That was really funny. GIM put Mecha Kirby to work taking care of things on the frigate. He claims he's a great help," she wrote.

"General Dee created a memorial where Bubbly Cloud City used to be and Admiral Doo placed Commander Gyork's helmet there as a trophy to avenge the fallen. General Dee plans to reconstruct a new Bubbly Clouds City after the repairs are complete on Cloud Sea City. Those Waddlekin are quick workers I'll give them that! The Argent Lady is totally reconstructing Old Citrine City and the Citadel as a place to honor the dead. That'll give them some peace I hope. Chapman has also begun rebuilding Rainbow Resort and the repairs are going smoothly," she wrote with a smile.

"Finally, in closing, Meta Knight often stares silently into the stars late at night while continuing to train us during the day. He says we have to stay in shape. Knuckle Joe pays us frequent visits with Silica to train. I know he's worried about Kryl being out there somewhere. Speaking of which, General Dee recovered the Dragoon on the beach where we first met Kryl, but there was no sign of him. That does worry me…, but you know what? After all we've been through Kryl would be stupid to attack anyone on this planet all by himself. Since the Dream Stones are gone there's really nothing for him here anyway, I hope he just leaves for good. I'm a little sad that the Dream Stones had to return to the Realm of Dreams, but in retrospect that is where they belong. People need to fulfill their dreams with hard work, not wishes, and I believe that's why Crystallossus took them back," Tiff wrote closing.

"And so, I'm placing all the pictures in this Journal and calling our adventure over. I can hear Meta Knight's footsteps, it's time for our morning work out!" she completed her writing as she closed the Journal and placed it on her shelf.

Tiff heard knocking on her door and she opened it letting Meta Knight through. "Ah, good you're already awake, today we're doing training in the desert, it's the opposite of the frigid ice training we did at Rainbow Resort, so be ready!" he claimed strongly.

"Oh, joy…," Tiff said with slight unease. "I'll grab my sun block…"

Kirby rushed into the room and tackled Tiff, 'Poyo!" he said as everyone broke out in laughter.

*The End*


	44. Ch BONUS: Proteaus the Primordial

Kirby: Right Back at Ya!

Odyssey of Dreams

By: ChronoWeapon

Bonus Chapter: Proteaus the Primordial

*Cloud Sea City, Crash Clouds Weather Base*

General Dee sat down at his desk as a Waddle Doo cook brought him lunch, "Ah, thank you Gourmand Doo, a Potato Hash Sandwich is just what I need," he said with anticipation.

"It is my pleasure General, please enjoy!" Gourmand said humbly as he excused himself.

General Dee turned in his rotating chair to face his men at their computers, "Hey, how long has it been since Overlord Zero was defeated again?"

One of his men, clad with large headphones turned to him, "It's only been about eight days sir!"

"Yeah that sounds about right…," General Dee retorted.

Just as General Dee was about to turn back to his desk to view paperwork one of his men picked up something strange on his Doppler radar, "Uh, sir, you might want to take a look at this…," he said nervously.

"What is there a large storm headed our way?" General Dee asked curiously.

"Um, whatever it is, it's not really 'headed' anywhere, but it is growing larger and larger. In fact, it's enormous, it seems to be a massive weather system of some kind!" the reporter explained.

"A massive weather system is it?" General Dee started. "Well, I'll let the city know some very poor weather may be headed this way."

General Dee let the entirety of Cloud Sea City know of the poor weather and after a few hours the weather reporter once again grabbed the General's attention, "Uh, sir, something is…, 'really' wrong with this weather system, it isn't following Pop Star's airways, its just kinda moving wherever it wants to…"

"Well, where is it now?" General Dee asked.

"It's nearing a small island encampment of ours in the middle of the great sea about 100 miles south of Cloudy Park!" the reporter claimed.

Then suddenly, a message urgently came from the intercom system, "General Dee, sir, it's an emergency, there's a large storm headed this way and…, there seems to be a very large entity living within the eye of the storm! It's headed…, this… this WAY-AAAUUGH!" said the soldier as he was cut off. Nothing but static could be heard afterwards.

"All right everyone, we got a monster on our hands!" General Dee announced. "Don't tell the public there's a monster just yet we don't need a panic!"

"Sir, it's moved away from that island, but I can't make contact with the camp!" the reporter said alarmed.

"Bah, patch me through to Admiral Doo!" General Dee commanded hurriedly.

"Right away sir!" the reporter obeyed.

The weather reporter patched Admiral Doo through the COM link, "I'm already way ahead of you General and I'm headed to that island as we speak in my blimp! I'll be there in 2 hours tops!"

"Good work Admiral, update me as soon as you find something!" General Dee commanded.

"Will do, General!" Admiral Doo stated.

*The Great Ocean's of Pop Star*

"I don't get it," Admiral Doo exclaimed as he peered through his telescope. "I don't even see the island let alone the camp, where did it all go?!"

"Admiral Doo, sir, that storm looks horrendous I suggest we move away posthaste!" the helmsman informed.

"Hey, look!" Admiral Doo exclaimed as he gazed into the turbulent ocean below. A Waddle Dee Commando flailed about in the ocean below. "I'll be right back!" the Admiral said as he spread his wings.

*Later, On the Bridge*

Admiral Doo began interrogating the Commando as soon as he calmed down, "Now, I know you've been through a lot in such a short time, but I need to know what has happened to you," he said calmly.

"S-s-sir, it was…, terrifying…, an enormous burning rock giant…, at the eye of the storm…, it was able… to… able to, demolish the entire island… It was terraforming it…, it removed the entire island from the ocean!" he said finally passing out.

"Removed the island…," Admiral Doo mumbled. "Burning rock giant…? Hey, didn't Professor Doo recently come back from a place with Kirby and Do-rag called the Realm of the Elementals?" he thought aloud. "Helmsman, patch me through to General Dee I need to make a statement!"

The helmsman patched the Admiral through, "General, it's me Admiral Doo, I have an update!"

"Very good, proceed!" General Dee said with anticipation.

"I found and rescued a lone survivor! I think we have an elemental entity on our hands!" Admiral Doo claimed. "Professor Doo recently compiled some new research on elementals did he not? I think we need to speak with him again!"

"Right, if you can save no one else then return here, there's nothing more we can do out there!" General Dee commanded.

"On my way General, this is Admiral Doo signing out!" Admiral Doo stated.

General Dee mused for a moment before speaking into the intercom, "Professor Doo, please report to the Crash Clouds Weather Base, I need to speak with you its urgent!"

*Cloud Sea City, Institution of Science*

Professor Doo overheard the General's call as he was attempting to read an ancient tome. He gasped, "No, not now I'm almost done!" he said alarmed. "Well, just fifteen more minutes and I'll be on my way!" he said aloud.

As Professor Doo let his mind slip into his book, thirty minutes passed and General Dee made another announcement, "Professor Doo, you'd better be on your way over here!"

"Ah, but I just…, just five more!" he said trying to read more. Professor Doo spent more than five minutes attempting to finish his book when he noticed another half hour had passed.

"Professor, when I say urgent, I mean…, URGENT!" General Dee said loudly over the intercom.

"I-I'll be there shortly General!" Professor Doo claimed. However, another good hour passed as Professor Doo placed his book down triumphantly, finishing its contents. "Ah, now that didn't take too long, it's only been about five…, Holy Glunk Paste another hour has gone by?!"

"Yes Professor, your wanted…," said the Spyglass Siblings as they emerged from the shadows.

"Oh…, no…," Professor Doo moaned. Comically, the door to Professor Doo's study shook violently as the students gazed upon it. Funny noises of Professor Doo shouting and books falling completely confused any passerby. Then suddenly, the door to the office slammed open and the Spyglass Siblings were dragging Professor Doo out by his feet with some rope. He comically flailed about like a Blipper out of water while being dragged. "No, no, no, no, nooo…, I can't believe there are people who get a kick out of being subjected to pain!"

*Crash Clouds Weather Base*

"An elemental the size of a weather system you say?" Professor Doo said staring aghast at a computer monitor.

"Yes, that's right and it's responsible for disposing of a small group of my men and the entire island they were on!" General Dee claimed. "You were there with Kirby and his gang, the Realm of the Elementals I mean, did you see anything there that might fit the description of this entity?"

"No, I did not see an elemental that size with a burning body," Professor Doo stated flatly. "You have my word General. Everything I gave you in my notes was everything I witnessed. However, I'll bet, the Fairy Queen would know a thing or two. Well, that is, if she's still here…"

"Yes, she's still here, I'll contact her and tell her to bring Kirby and his friends with her. We may need them…," General Dee stated.

*Later, Cloud Sea City Gates*

Queen Fairy, Ribbon and Kirby and his friends all gathered at the gates of Cloud Sea City, meeting up with General Dee, Admiral Doo and Professor Doo. Professor Doo greeted Queen Fairy, "Salutations Queen of the Fairies, it is a pleasure to meet you face to face!"

"Ah, you must be the head Professor here in Cloud Sea City, it is a pleasure!" she responded gracefully.

Kirby's party followed, worried about the very bad weather, "Um, what is going on?" Ribbon asked nervously.

"I agree, this weather seems very…, unnatural…," Meta Knight followed.

"Poyo, wind strong!" Kirby said impressed.

"This weather is making it very difficult for us to make repairs back in Cappy Town!" Tiff claimed irately.

"Kirby's right, these winds are incredible I didn't think the storm was all the way out here too!" Adeleine said as she tried to push down her smock.

"Heck even I'm getting' pushed 'round by the wind!" Dedede said as he adjusted his footing.

Waddle Dee approached General Dee, "Sir, um, just what exactly did you call us here for?"

"Alright, listen up kiddies I have evidence that points to the fact that we got a really big entity roaming the seas of Pop Star," General Dee began as Kirby's party gathered closer. "I don't know what it is or where it came from, but it's the reason for the storm."

Admiral Doo stepped forward, "Yes, a small camp on one of our islands was devastated, but I managed to rescue a survivor. The survivor claimed that the entity he witnessed was an enormous rocky giant with a burning body. Whatever this entity is, it literally removed the island that our camp was stationed on from the face of the ocean."

"Beyond this Intel, we have no other information," General Dee took over. "That's why we contacted you Queen Fairy. The entity seems to be elemental in nature and we were wondering if you've ever heard of such a creature…"

Queen Fairy walked to the edge of the mystical clouds and peered out across the turbulent land below and the much more so ocean that lies beyond it. "Hmm, rocky giant with a burning body…, I'm afraid I've never heard of such a giant. However, it may be related to Aegis Prime and Crystallossus, both of which are powerful Colossi."

"What are you saying, Queen?" Ribbon asked.

"Hmm, luckily for us, Overlord Zero took me to the Realm of the Elementals while he was stuck inside my body," Queen Fairy began. "So I think we should pay Aegis Prime a visit. Kirby, I would like you and Ribbon to accompany me."

Meta Knight stepped forward, "I would like to accompany you as well. I did not visit this Realm of the Elementals before and I would like to know who my opponent is directly."

"Hmm, very well then Meta Knight…," Queen Fairy agreed.

With a quick prayer, Queen Fairy, Ribbon, Kirby and Meta Knight vanished in a bright prismic light.

*Realm of the Elementals*

Kirby and his party entered the familiar realm and it was no different than when they last visited. Meta Knight was quite taken with what he saw, "So this is the Realm of the Elementals…," he said in awe.

As the party regrouped, they made their way to the massive waterfall. Once they arrived, Aegis Prime emerged with a loud rumble. It spoke into their minds, "Ah, the Queen of the Fairies. It seems as though the Overlord's scheme has failed then. If this was the nature of your visit, then I thank you for informing me personally, albeit unnecessary," Aegis Prime bellowed. Queen Fairy then stepped forward, "Is there something else you need?" Aegis Prime asked curiously.

"Recently, a massive storm has brewed on Pop Star," began Queen Fairy. "A survivor of the storm said it was caused by a rocky giant with a burning body. We were wondering if you know an elemental with that description."

"Ah, so my brother Crystallossus's words are now manifesting, beginning to take form," said Aegis Prime.

"W-what, b-brother?" Ribbon said astonished.

Aegis Prime bellowed, "Let me tell you a story…," he began as he reminisced. "Long ago, in this solar system the Goddess Palutena and Lord Dyntos created multiple Colossi to shape the worlds here. You have already met Crystallossus the Colossi that has forged the shape of the world you call Ripple Star. You are now about to meet with the Colossus that has forged the unique shape of the world you call Pop Star. His name is Proteaus the Primordial."

Even Queen Fairy was astonished, "You, created the shapes of our planets?"

"Did you really believe such unique shapes were natural?" Aegis Prime asked rhetorically.

"Well, now that you think about it, I guess not…," Ribbon said in response.

"After one of the Colossi were finished shaping these worlds, I would move in and prepare the planet for life according to the God's wishes," Aegis Prime continued. "However, Proteaus the Primordial possibly wanted to see what his world would become. I do not know since he was gone by the time the planet was ready for me. The only explanation I can think of is that he stayed behind after his job was fulfilled, letting himself fall into eon's worth of slumber deep underneath your world. Crystallossus did this as well, but wanted to honor the Goddess as thanks for his existence by creating 'children' that resembled her out of crystal. Other Colossi, such as the ones who shaped the other planets simply returned here to this realm."

"And thus, the Crystalkin Fairy was born…," Ribbon said in awe.

"Goddess Palutena accepted these 'children' and allowed Crystallossus to stay as their guardian, while Proteaus the Primordial chose some other fate for himself after its job was completed," Aegis Prime continued again.

"Wait, I'm starting to understand what you meant by your brother's words beginning to manifest!" Meta Knight said with a revelation. "While we finished Marx Zero, Crystallossus appeared before us and said that now all who are asleep shall now awaken! This, 'Proteaus the Primordial' must have awakened after our fight with the Overlord!"

"Ah, you now understand my siblings words," Aegis Prime said with relief. "Beware, watch over your horizons, many more entities shall awaken and many will be none to happy or good natured."

"Good, I was worried I might get bored after my battle with Overlord Zero," Meta Knight said with a tinge of excitement in his voice.

"However, it seems that unlike Crystallossus, Proteaus's choice seems to have ended poorly," Aegis Prime mused.

"How do you mean exactly?" Queen Fairy asked curiously.

"Proteaus's body burns eternally with radioactive material," Aegis Prime started. "This makes its body as hot as the sun. Pop Star is mostly water, water that poured from my mouth after I believed Proteaus left. This water flooded Pop Star until it filled the vast oceans you see now. Proteaus has awakened in the middle of those oceans's while still in his corporeal form. His burning body now greatly agitated by the cold ocean waters and he is being driven mad."

"Much like a drowning victim…," Meta Knight stated.

"The great heat that Proteaus's body eternally gives off is evaporating the oceans of Pop Star creating a violent storm and other atmospheric disturbances," Aegis Prime explained.

"How do we stop him?" Ribbon pleaded.

"Proteaus is now so angry it would be impossible to calm him now," Aegis Prime began. "The only way is to fight him, destroy his corporeal body and I can reclaim his spirit and bring him back here. Where he belongs. If you cannot do this then Pop Star will suffer greatly."

"So what, we just beat the tar out of him like we did Crystallossus?" Meta Knight asked harshly.

"Yes, he is weakened by the waters of Pop Star so he is vulnerable," Aegis Prime explained. "Your Rainbow Knight power will allow for a much easier victory…, as it would seem. However, even with your new power, do not believe this will be simple."

"Wait, I want to know more about the Colossi!" Queen Fairy begged.

Aegis Prime moaned with an interested tone, "As I said I am the leader of all the elementals, including the Colossi that shaped the worlds that lie in your solar system," Aegis Prime clarified. "Before me came others, one per planet that shaped it according to Goddess Palutena's wishes. The worlds you call, Pop Star, Rock Star, Aqua Star, Neo Star and Ripple Star each had a Colossi forge their molten shape, then I made them suitable for life. However, Proteaus the Primordial and Crystallossus stayed behind on the worlds they shaped to fulfill other goals."

"Wait, you missed Shiver Star what of this world?" Queen Fairy asked curiously.

"Shiver Star, we have nothing to do with that world…," Aegis Prime stated.

"I thought Crystallossus came from the Realm of Dreams…," Ribbon said slightly confused.

"Crystallossus is from that realm, but we are elemental beings that were created by Goddess Palutena, regardless, we are as brothers. This is why he did not return here after his job was completed," Aegis Prime explained. "However, he 'can' visit here if he so chooses."

Despite how astonished Queen Fairy and Ribbon were to hear of this information, Meta Knight grabbed their attention, "Hmm, I believe it may be time to return to Cloud Sea City and confront Proteaus the Primordial before Pop Star suffers more."

"Ah, you are right Meta Knight," Queen Fairy responded. "Forgive me Aegis Prime, but for now this exchange is over. We will see to it that Proteaus is returned here!"

"Thank you child, I will take him back once you defeat him," Aegis Prime said with relief. With a prayer from Queen Fairy and a bright flash of light, Kirby's party vanished.

*Cloud Sea City Gates*

Kirby and his party regrouped and Queen Fairy quickly shared all the information they learned from Aegis Prime.

General Dee was the first to respond, "Alright, all we need now is a game plan! How do we fight this thing exactly?"

"Apparently, we just beat the tar out of him," Ribbon said with an uneasy chuckle.

"Are there any weak spots to exploit?" Admiral Doo asked curiously.

"Not that I know of, and Aegis didn't say, so I would still keep a look out for some just in case," Queen Fairy informed.

"One more thing…," Meta Knight said nervously. "Aegis Prime said we will have to use our Rainbow Knight forms to take this guy on."

Kirby's party gulped nervously all with the exception of Kirby who was ready to fight Proteaus the Primordial. "Alright then, I will take General Dee and Admiral Doo and keep Proteaus distracted with our presence," Queen Fairy began. "Meanwhile, Ribbon, you take Kirby's party as they become the Rainbow Knights and attack Proteaus's blind spots. This is the strategy we shall use! We may have to adjust as the battle rages, so be on your toes!"

"Is everyone ready?" Ribbon asked. Kirby and his party nodded with determination. "We're ready when you are!" Ribbon said as she turned to Queen Fairy.

"Let's go!" Queen Fairy shouted vigorously.

*The Great Oceans of Pop Star*

Flying in a 'V' formation on Air Ride Machines and wings alike, with the Queen in the lead, the party began closing in on the eye of the storm. Then suddenly, Queen Fairy gasped as the massive elemental came into view. "My, word…," she said in awe. There stood, angrier than a hive of annoyed hornets, Proteaus the Primordial. Its body was like a bright sun; its lower body was separated into four large slabs of burning rock that surrounded it as its upper body stood strongly with what seemed to be chains attached to it. Its arms were like the arms of Crystallossus, disembodied, but free floating with three fingers and a thumb on the hands. Four large stalagmites rested on the large creatures shoulders and its head was a free floating mask-like structure that resembled a goofy asymmetrical skull with four teeth and no lower jaw.

The party gazed in awe as they witnessed the ocean beneath them boiling and the skies above thrown into a rage with black storm clouds. Kirby's party landed on a small chunk of land and Queen Fairy turned to them, "Kirby, its time for you and your friends to transform," she said sternly.

"Alright everyone, here we go…," Meta Knight said with unease.

Suddenly, Kirby and each of his friends bypassed the life or death condition set by Queen Fairy and willfully took the armor that was branded upon them. Kirby traded his cheer for the Red Knight's ferocity, "Red Knight Kirby!" said Kirby strongly as he branded a Red Sword.

Tiff traded her selflessness for vanity and emerged as Yellow Knight, "Oh boy, am I a cutie!" she said vainly as she swung around her yellow broadsword.

Waddle Dee traded his timid side for an arrogant one and became Orange Knight, "He might as well give up, he can't beat us anyway…," he said arrogantly as he readied himself with his orange colored halberd.

Adeleine traded her happiness for melancholy and became Green Knight, "How sad, it only wanted to see what its creation would become, now it can't even appreciate it…," she said melancholically as she pulled her paint brush from her bag.

Dedede's hunger intensified and he became Blue Knight, "Oh come on really, I just ate before I got here!" he said as his stomach growled. He slung his blue meat tenderizing hammer over his shoulder.

Finally, Meta Knight traded his chivalry for apathy and emerged as Indigo Knight, "Let's just get this over with…," he said apathetically as he unsheathed Galaxia.

Queen Fairy then turned to General Dee and Admiral Doo, "Shall we?" she said with a smile.

"How long must we provide a distraction?" Admiral Doo asked nervously.

"As long as we can give…," General Dee retorted.

With that, the three leaders rose into the sky with their wings. With a prayer, Queen Fairy created a magical barrier each around the General, the Admiral and herself and flew to meet Proteaus face to face. Once Proteaus noticed the Queen and the Waddlekin leaders, Kirby and his friends flew off in two parties of three and approached Proteaus's sides.

Queen Fairy then proceeded to cast buffing spells on herself and the Waddlekin leaders as General Dee launched his first attack. Proteaus roared and belched forth intense flames that resembled a solar flare. General Dee struck the stream of flames with his Halberd of Heavy Storms and the attack was caught in several whirling tornados that cut into Proteaus's head. However, Proteaus seemed mostly undaunted by the return. Admiral Doo followed his partner's attack by sending floating stones back to the head of Proteaus by using his Mallet of Massive Fissures. Once again, Proteaus seemed unfazed by the return as it roared loudly. Queen Fairy conjured an ice spell, "Fairy Frost!" she chanted, as it entered into Proteaus's eye. Proteaus flinched only mildly as it countered with an intense wave of inexplicable heat that pushed back the Queen and the Waddlekin leaders, destroying their barriers.

General Dee was astounded, "Jeez, this monster is one hot potato!"

"Indeed, I still felt the heat even through the Queen's barrier!" Admiral Doo agreed with awe.

"This…, this will prove to be much more complicated than I anticipated…," Queen Fairy said trying to regain her confidence. Queen Fairy then prayed for her team's barriers to be restored and they were all once again cloaked in light.

The team consisting of Kirby, Tiff and Dedede flew low until coming up to Proteaus's right side, luckily, unnoticed. Kirby and his team flew up Proteaus's right arm, dodging moving chains, arcs of fire, lightning and floating debris. Dedede turned to the others, "Uh, any idea what we're supposed to be aimin' for?"

"Look, there are some bright phosphorous yellow crystals in his arms!" Tiff pointed out. "They don't appear to be as numerous as other rocks, perhaps they are weak spots! Let's hit them!"

Kirby was the first to try this out. He sent a red sword beam through one of the crystals and it split, then shattered. Proteaus moaned as the remains of the crystal turned black and the area of the wound now resembled a sun spot. "Hey that did it, let's find another!" Dedede shouted.

As Kirby's party continued Dedede found yet another crystal and smashed it with his hammer. Smashing the crystal with his hammer sent a blue shockwave through the fiery arm of Proteaus creating another cooled sun spot area. Tiff followed with a third crystal by sending a yellow sword beam through it. Tiff then contacted Ribbon, "Ribbon, I think we got a good strategy going. Tell the others to strike the phosphorous yellow crystals scattered on it body!"

Ribbon retorted with a cheer, "It looks like I don't have to, Meta Knight already figured it out!"

"Why does that not surprise me…," Tiff said a little disappointed.

Ribbon giggled, "Oh, Meta Knight was also complaining about something called an 'Icarus Complex'. He said not to fly too close to Proteaus's body because our wings will burn!"

"You know, I get what he's saying, but where does he come up with these strange analogies?" Tiff asked rhetorically.

Then suddenly, as Kirby cut through another crystal, the entire arm settled as it froze up and cooled down. In an instant, Proteaus's attention was drawn to Kirby and his party. Proteaus bellowed, "TERRAPHORM!" Kirby, Tiff and Dedede were showered with molten spherical stones that varied in size. Kirby's party shouted in pain as Proteaus's attack shot each of them from the skies above. Kirby's party backed off as Queen Fairy and the Waddlekin leaders fought to regain Proteaus's attention.

Luckily, Queen Fairy managed to regain Proteaus's attention just in time. Meanwhile, Meta Knight, Adeleine and Waddle Dee finished cutting through the phosphorus crystals on Proteaus's left arm. Like the right arm, it cooled until it froze in place and Meta Knight's party caught Proteaus's attention. Proteaus moaned, "PRIMORDIAL FLARE!" A gravity fluctuation began drawing in Meta Knight's party.

"This…, may hurt," Meta Knight moaned.

"How irritating…," Waddle Dee groaned.

"Depressing…," Adeleine whined.

Despite their best efforts the gravity flux erupted into a powerful fireball that engulfed Meta Knight's party. After it subsided, the three of them fell from the sky. "Soothe!" Ribbon chanted as she healed all six of her friends from their terrible burns. Kirby and Meta Knight's split teams regained their composure and flew into the sky once more, dodging the boiling waters below.

Proteaus slowed down now, showing signs of damage. With both of its arms disabled Proteaus was now limited with what it could do. Kirby and Meta Knight's crew flew up to the chest of Proteaus and began cutting through more phosphorus yellow crystals. Proteaus did not take this sitting down and retaliated with fire spells that Kirby's party had encountered before. However, when used by Proteaus, they were much more powerful. Finally, it happened, along with Queen Fairy and the Waddlekin leaders, Proteaus's entire body froze up and became a large black stone statue that smoldered. Then suddenly, the stalagmites on its back glowed phosphorus yellow on their tips.

Ribbon contacted Kirby, _"Kirby, the stalagmites on his back, attack them!"_ she thought loudly.

Kirby and Meta Knight were the closest as they each took a stalagmite that was erected from Proteaus's left shoulder. With a powerful Indigo Tornado and Red Sword Beam, Meta Knight and Kirby destroyed two of the four structures. With a bright flash, Proteaus gleamed and became molten again. It came back to life with a mighty roar and a countermeasure, "IRRADIATED NOVA!" it bellowed.

Ribbon shrieked, "No, not this attack again!"

In awe, all who stood against Proteaus were engulfed by its nova attack. Queen Fairy grinded her teeth as tears of pain rolled down her cheek. General Dee babbled mindless gibberish he believed to be threats and Admiral Doo seemed disoriented. Meanwhile, Kirby and his friends were all badly wounded as well. Kirby rose and gazed upon the damaged Proteaus and wondered if defeating such a figure was possible. Ribbon flew down to Queen Fairy who was choking back her pain by biting her nails. Ribbon then cast her Soothe spell on her and she began to relax as she recovered.

"Thank you Ribbon, you're a life saver…!" Queen Fairy said relieved. "Take care of Kirby and his friends; I'll handle the Waddlekin leaders. Queen Fairy chanted and cast series of spells, "Soothe…, Blessing of Queens…!" she said as General Dee and Admiral Doo were restored to their senses.

General Dee flew into the air angry as a hornet, "Ow…, that freaking hurt! So…, you want to play hard ball eh? Well, try my bazooka on for size!" he finished as he stashed his Halberd of Heavy Storms for a large barreled bazooka. "Thanks to those Mekkai, this thing's got Cryo explosives; I should have started the battle off with this!"

"Ah, so we're going with the new Crash Cloud 9 Bazooka, eh?" Admiral Doo said as he equipped one as well.

"Glad to see you two are still in this!" Queen Fairy said breathing hard.

Renewed, the Queen's party flew back to Proteaus's head and began attacking with more ice spells and the new Cryo bombs. Proteaus did not like this as it took much more damage. Ribbon managed to restore Kirby and his friends and they took flight once more. "Drat, we we're lucky this time…," Meta Knight growled. "I think that nova attack 'belongs' to Proteaus as Crystallossus needed a countdown. This guy just threw it out there!"

"Maybe, but it could also just be because Crystallossus held back just because it was testing us!" Tiff claimed.

"Well, no time to worry about that, let's attack like before, but this time we dominate it!" Meta Knight shouted as he clenched his fist.

Kirby's party switched arms and began to attack Proteaus once more and it countered with much more force than before. Ribbon was on her toes, throwing out her Soothe spell to heal Kirby and his friends every couple of minutes. Meta Knight's crew disabled the right arm quickly enough and Proteaus responded in anger, "TERRAPHORM!" he bellowed. Meta Knight and the others had a slightly easier time as they cut the massive boulders that came from the sky. However, the boulders came much faster and eventually overwhelmed the three of them. The party was shot down and headed for the floating boulders in the waters below.

Meta Knight and the others rose after receiving healing from Ribbon, "This has to end, my body can hardly keep up now…," Meta Knight moaned.

Waddle Dee got up wearily, "Ugh, I agree, this monster's quite stubborn…"

Adeleine grew agitated, "This is just depressing I'm growing tired of these constant flame attacks."

Kirby and his party managed to wrestle down the left arm and it solidified like before. Proteaus gazed at them as it moaned, "PRIMORDIAL FLARE!" Kirby and his party tried their hardest to avoid the gravity flux, but in the end, they were caught in the attack and wounded heavily as they spiraled towards the ground.

Ribbon sweated heavily as she strained her body and Kirby and his friends were healed just enough to get back up. Kirby growled in anger, "Poyo, Kirby destroy you!" he shouted.

Tiff rose very concerned, "Ah, I hope these burns don't leave scars on my perfect face!"

Dedede rose with a growl in his gut, "Come on, let's finish this already, I'm getting' hungrier the longer we fight!"

All of Kirby's friends took off again and began flying around Proteaus's body attacking fiercely as Ribbon stressed her body to its limit by casting her healing spells. After a short while that seemed like an eternity, Proteaus solidified once more. The last two stalagmites on his back became vulnerable. Meta Knight and Kirby attacked while Kirby's friends began retreating to a safe distance. The last two structures shattered and Proteaus came back to life and vomited magma into the ocean. Proteaus then roared, "PRIMORDIAL PLASMA WAVE!"

Kirby's party was taken by surprise as they expected the Irradiated Nova attack instead of this one. No matter where Kirby or any his friends were, the waves of red plasma struck each member five separate times, including Ribbon. Everyone fell from the air and landed on floating sections of stone as Proteaus roared loudly.

Queen Fairy gritted her teeth in pain, "Drat, so close…, we need more helpers…"

General Dee and Admiral Doo were unconscious and unresponsive. Kirby and his friends were conscious but too exhausted to rise. Ribbon stared into the stormy skies completely bewildered at Proteaus's power. "That's it…, are we finished?" Ribbon moaned as she winced in pain. "After all we've been through…, we're going to die already?"

Then suddenly, Ribbon heard footsteps approach from behind her. She moved her head to see who it was, "Sylvanya, Chapman, Sir Arthur and his Knights and even, Bubbles!" she said as she gave a weak smile. Ribbon then felt the pain in her body melt away and she took to the air again.

After Bubbles healed her, Ribbon gave a cheer as the two Fairies began tending to their Queen, "You really had me worried Ribbon!" Bubbles said worriedly.

"What, we were just about to win, I swear!" Ribbon retorted nervously.

Chapman approached General Dee, "General, this isn't like you…," he teased.

General Dee stirred, "W-what, I'm cool I was just playing dead is all… Thanks for joining us by the way, I see you got the message I sent while Kirby and the Queen were in the elemental realm."

We came as soon as we could, but we had to leave Knuckle Joe and Silica behind on the account the two can't fly," Sir Arthur claimed.

Sylvanya healed the General and Admiral, "Admiral, has this battle become to boring for you?"

"What, I was just resting my eye is all!" Admiral Doo said as he adjusted his shoulders.

Sir Arthur stepped forward, "We need to secure the Rainbow Knights…, err I mean Kirby and the others. Loosing them will cost us this battle."

Queen Fairy rose, mostly healed, "I got them…!" she said with a chant.

While Kirby and his friends were being resuscitated, enormous footsteps could be felt behind them. From the steam approached the solid form of Aegis Prime. The impressive elemental spoke, "Proteaus is a sturdy elemental, but this battle is nearly done. He has taken a great amount of damage. I am impressed with your prowess mortals, but now I will be able to confront Proteaus."

Aegis Prime made its way to Proteaus and the two clashed. However, Aegis Prime was still at a slight disadvantage with its icy left arm and tree-like right leg. These parts of his body began to burn and melt respectively. "We have to assist Aegis Prime!" Queen Fairy urged strongly.

The world leaders gave a cheer and flew off. Sir Arthur and his knights flew behind Proteaus and grabbed hold of the chains that dangled from its body and pulled it off balance. Chapman, while riding in his machine-made crab-like armor attacked Proteaus with ice beams. Sylvanya and Bubbles assisted Queen Fairy and the Waddlekin leaders. Kirby and his friends rose nearly healed and in a fit they attacked Proteaus wildly.

Aegis Prime moaned as its icy arm crumbled to nothing forcing it to use its magma arm to change positions and grip Proteaus around his neck. Proteaus then vomited magma all over Aegis Prime causing him considerable damage. "Keep hammering him!" Queen Fairy shouted strongly.

Then suddenly, Aegis Prime's tree-like leg burned just enough for it to split and fall off. This sent Aegis Prime off balance as Proteaus grabbed him and began showering him with magma vomit. Aegis Prime returned with massive water geysers from its mouth. Proteaus suddenly then gained an upper hand and Kirby decided to fly directly to Proteaus. Kirby then summoned all his power in one move as his Red Sword grew to a massive size. With one enormous swing, Kirby sliced Proteaus's head in half and Proteaus moaned as its body began to solidify. Aegis Prime finished the battle by head butting Proteaus. With a surge of thunder, both elementals began to crumble as a portal emerged between them. The two Colossi crumbled to pieces as their bodies and Kirby's entire party were dragged into the portal.

*Realm of the Elementals*

Kirby and his friends found themselves alongside the world leaders and Aegis Prime stood before them in perfect condition. "Ahh, that could have gone better for me, perhaps I am out of shape in my mortal state," he said with embarrassment.

"So that's it then?" Ribbon asked hopefully and wearily.

"Yes, Proteaus the Primordial will now remain here," Aegis Prime stated as he pointed to Proteaus who was asleep on a cliff. "I thank you for your efforts to return him here mortals. However, the only thing I can give you is a mass amount of riches. I will send you back to the Realm of the Living with your reward."

"Thank you Aegis Prime, we will be sure to visit you again someday!" Queen Fairy said gracefully as she adjusted her crown.

*Cloud Sea City*

Kirby's party and the world leaders appeared at the center of town with a mountain of treasures. Ancient accessories were among the pile of gold and other riches. Kirby and his friends reverted to their original states and Kirby happily climbed the pile of treasures. He placed a wonderful crown on his head that had jewels in it that had elemental power surging through them. Aegis Prime's voice echoed through Kirby's mind, "The Aegis Crown is a powerful Medal of Honor given to those who have honored me and the elementals, treasure it well child."

Kirby cheered and slid down the treasure trove and got stuck in the crown. He pulled himself from the crown and found everyone laughing at him despite all their injuries.

Kirby smiled happily as he too giggled, "Poyo!"

*End*


End file.
